I'll Never Let You Go, Traducción al español
by Darren's Loveeer
Summary: Traducción autorizada por "YaDiva". En este AU todo el mundo nace siendo esclavo o maestro. A los 18, los maestros reclaman a sus esclavos. Kurt es un gran Maestro Dominante que reclama la sumisión del esclavo Blaine por encima de los deseos del Maestro Dominante Sebastian. Si Sebastian lo quiere, lo consigue... o lo roba. Clasif. M por sexo gay, lenguaje fuerte y temas BDSM
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia es clasificación M (muy alto) por sexo gay, sexo no consensuado, smut, lenguaje, juguetes y temas BDSM muy fuertes._

_Advertencia para Klainers hardcore: esta historia contiene Seblaine smut no consensuado. Klaine está presente en todo momento y es el centro de la historia, pero habrá fuerte contenido sexual entre Sebastian y Blaine._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Blaine abrió los ojos cuando la cerradura electrónica de su jaula hizo clic y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Rodó sobre su espalda y estiró las piernas y los brazos. Dormir en su jaula nunca era un castigo real. Los gustos de Kurt eran demasiado caros y de mucha clase para eso. La jaula estaba hecha de la plata más fina y el colchón era más cómodo que la mayoría de las camas. El verdadero castigo era estar lejos de Kurt. Blaine odiaba dormir lejos del calor del cuerpo de su amo, y del suave sonido de su respiración. Estaba contento de que su castigo fuera sólo por una noche. Él sin duda sería más cuidadoso al estar bailando alrededor de la casa.

Se arrastró fuera de la jaula y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cada mañana tenía 20 minutos antes de que tuviera que ocupar su lugar de rodillas junto a la cama de Kurt. Echaba un vistazo al reloj mientras utilizaba el sanitario, se daba una ducha, se cepillaba los dientes y mentalmente repasaba su agenda del día. A las 6:58 am se ponía de rodillas en el suelo y esperaba. Este era su momento favorito del día. Adoraba la expresión de paz y descanso en el rostro de Kurt. Era una de las raras veces en las que Kurt parecía totalmente relajado y hermosamente sereno. Especialmente estos días.

A las 7:00 am el despertador sonó ruidosamente. Kurt gimió y alargó la mano a ciegas para apretar el botón de apagado. Se dio la vuelta y recorrió la cama con las manos buscando el cuerpo de Blaine para jalarlo hacia él. Sintió que no había nadie y abrió los ojos. Le tomó un momento recordar que era viernes y no sábado, por lo que Blaine estaría de rodillas, además de que lo había hecho dormir en la jaula la noche anterior. Suspiró. ¿Quién realmente había castigado a quién?

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver a Blaine de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos cruzadas delante de él, los ojos bajos, mientras esperaba a ser reconocido.

"Buenos días, Blaine."

"Buenos días, señor." Los ojos de Blaine se encontraron con los de Kurt, una tímida sonrisa se extendía por su cara. Kurt se acercó y enredó sus dedos en los rizos todavía húmedos de Blaine. Blaine cerró los ojos y suspiró con satisfacción.

Blaine no se movió mientras Kurt se puso de pie, se estiró y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Regresó un momento después. Blaine se humedeció los labios en anticipación.

Kurt le sonrió mientras sostenía su grueso pene en su mano y lo acercaba a los labios de Blaine, quien gimió cuando abrió su boca para aceptar y chupar. Era la chupada matutina de Kurt.

Kurt cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras agarraba el cabello de Blaine. La cálida boca de Blaine lo chupaba a la perfección. Arriba y abajo cinco veces, tres remolinos con la lengua, jalar ligeramente, saborear la cabeza, repetir. Kurt tiró más fuerte del cabello de Blaine mientras se sentía cada vez más cerca. Blaine reconoció las señales y se preparó. Conocía cada signo, cada señal, todas y cada una de las reacciones de su amo. Conocía el cuerpo de su amo mejor que Kurt mismo y mejor que su propio cuerpo.

Kurt se vino con un largo y profundo gemido. Blaine lo tragó todo y siguió inmóvil, manteniendo el suave y sensible miembro de su amo en la boca. Nunca se le ocurriría venirse por su propia cuenta.

Kurt se retiró y volvió a caer sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, respirando un poco rápido, pero suave. Qué maravillosa manera de empezar el día. Se quedó allí durante unos minutos antes de hablar.

"Tostadas, fruta y yogurt. Esperarás por mí."

"Sí, señor."

Blaine se levantó del suelo. Kurt se alzó sobre los codos y recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo el cuerpo desnudo de Blaine. Estaba seguro de que Blaine se había puesto duro durante la mamada que le había dado, pero ya no. Él conocía las reglas.

"Ponte los boxers."

"Sí, señor".

Blaine se acercó a la cómoda, se puso un par de boxers y se fue a la cocina. Kurt se duchó y se paró frente a su armario tratando de recordar la escena que iban a ensayar hoy. Ellos no estaban haciendo ensayos generales todavía, pero a Kurt le gustaba elegir su traje basado en lo que él se imaginaba que su personaje, Jonathan Jollaway, usaría. Al final se decidió por una camisa blanca, chaleco gris y pantalones vaqueros negros. Simple era mejor, ya que probablemente iba a ser un largo día. Cogió la ropa de Blaine y la puso sobre la cama.

Llegó a la cocina para encontrar a Blaine sentado a la mesa, garabateando en su cuaderno. Era la única cosa que Blaine tenía permitido hacer cuando quisiera. Kurt entendía lo rápido que una canción podía aparecer en la mente y luego desaparecer en un instante. Él quería que Blaine capturara siempre sus pensamientos.

Blaine dejó de escribir cuando Kurt entró.

"Termina de escribir tus pensamientos, Blaine."

Blaine sonrió y volvió a escribir. Kurt sirvió el café, lo preparó de acuerdo a los gustos individuales de cada uno, y se sentó a la mesa. Le dio una mordida a su tostada y miró a Blaine continuar escribiendo, sus ojos arrugados, el ceño fruncido en profunda consentración. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse agradecido de que Blaine le perteneciera. Odiaba pensar en Blaine perteneciendo a una persona que se negara a fomentar su escritura.

Una vez que Blaine terminó de escribir sus canciones, cerró su libro y empezó a comer.

"¿Qué escena está planeada para hoy?"

Kurt gimió. "El argumento. Brad parece pensar que discutir significa gritar y no usar inflexión en la voz, o no sé... actúa para conseguir el punto a través de esto."

Blaine se echó a reír. Kurt negó con la cabeza. "¿Crees que estoy bromeando, pero lo digo en serio. El hombre no puede actuar. Nunca entenderé por qué Kevin lo contrató. Si no creyera firmemente en el show, lo cancelaría totalmente."

Blaine sonrió. Kurt nunca cancelaría un show. Él había trabajado muy duro para llegar a este punto. Este era su segundo espectáculo en Broadway y estaba destinado a poner a Kurt en el camino a una nominación para un Tony.

"¿Vas a estar en el estudio todo el día?"

Blaine asintió. "Tengo que terminar esa canción para Rachel."

"Está bien. Voy a recogerte a las 4:00 pm ya que Chandler y Seth van a venir esta noche."

Blaine sonrió. "¿Seth traerá su guitarra?"

"Le preguntaré a Chandler haber si puede."

"¡Fantástico!"

Kurt se rió ante la exuberancia juvenil de Blaine. Realmente era un niño en algunos momentos.

"Ve a vestirte."

"Sí, señor."

Kurt levantó la mesa y miró en su bolsa para asegurarse de que tenía todos los cambios en el guión que había revisado anoche. Entró en el dormitorio, donde Blaine estaba esperando, vestido pero con los boxers y pantalones abajo alrededor de sus tobillos. Kurt se acercó a la cómoda y sacó la jaula de castidad de acero inoxidable hecha a mano y a la medida del pene de Blaine. Colocó con cuidado el miembro de su esclavo ahí dentro y cerró el pequeño candado. Puso la llave en la cómoda. Tenía una segunda llave en su llavero. Blaine se subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones vaqueros. Kurt le acarició la entrepierna con amor. Blaine cerró los ojos y deseó no sentir la erección que, de cualquier manera, no podía tener.

"¿Listo?"

"Sí, señor."

"¿Tienes suficiente dinero para el almuerzo?"

Blaine asintió

"Muy bien. Vamos."

Salieron al mismo tiempo que Troy traía el Lincoln. La parada de Blaine fue la primera. Cuando se detuvieron frente al edificio, Kurt se inclinó y pasó un dedo suavemente por el precioso collar que había diseñado para Blaine.

"Ten un día creativamente productivo."

"Trata de no ser demasiado duro con Brad. No es su culpa que no sea tan talentoso como tú."

Kurt sonrió. "Y por ese adorable comentario habrá pizza esta noche. Incluso te dejaré a ti y a Seth que ordenen."

La sonrisa infantil de Blaine regresó. "Gracias, señor."

Kurt se inclinó y lo besó suavemente. "Que tengas un buen día."

Observó a Blaine entrar en el edificio. Cuando el coche se alejó de la acera, se sintió agradecido por segunda vez esa mañana de que Blaine le perteneciera.

* * *

Kurt Hummel puso los ojos en Blaine Anderson por primera vez, durante una visita a la Academia Dalton. Mientras que ser gay no era el gran problema que solía ser en la sociedad, todavía estaban los que se oponían a ello. Desafortunadamente para Kurt, todos parecían asistir a McKinley. Había crecido cansado de la intimidación y el acoso que sufría a diario. Él quería pasar sus últimos dos años de escuela en paz.

Mientras él y su padre recorrían la escuela, la campana sonó para el cambio de clase y se encontraron siendo arrastrados a una sala de reunión para una actuación improvisada de los Warblers. El director de admisiones se notaba visiblemente nervioso de que un potencial padre de familia observara este poco ruidoso evento, pero a Burt le hizo gracia y Kurt estaba fascinado y sorprendido de que un coro fuera tan popular en una escuelas para varones. Mientras observaba la actuación no pudo apartar los ojos del guapo vocalista. Kurt sintió que algo se agitaba en su interior, pero rápidamente aplastó esa sensación. Este chico era el líder vocal, lo que significaba que probablemente era todo un maestro. Y a los maestros no se les permitía reclamar a otros maestros. Además de que Kurt no tenía ni idea de si el chico era gay o no.

Al final de la actuación, cuando el chico sonreía y felicitaba a sus compañeros Warblers por un trabajo bien hecho, Kurt se sorprendió al echar un vistazo a la espesa mancha de tinta negra alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. ¡El chico era un esclavo! Burt también lo notó y miró al director de admisiones lleno de sorpresa.

"Dalton se enorgullece de permitir la participación de esclavos, e incluso de dejarlos algunas veces liderear ciertas actividades. Para muchos estudiantes esclavos, quizás esta sea la última y única vez que se les permita hacer este tipo de cosas."

Burt asintió con la cabeza a manera de aprobación. Era cierto. Mientras que algunos esclavos eran reclamados por maestros que los animaban a seguir una carrera, muchos no. La mayoría de los esclavos seguían siendo felices en su casa bajo el cuidado y la servidumbre de su maestro.

En su primer día en Dalton, Kurt buscó a Wes, jefe del consejo de los Warblers. Una vez que terminaron de discutir la audición de Kurt para los Warblers, le preguntó acerca de su vocalista, Blaine Anderson. ¿Era gay? ¿Estaba saliendo con alguien?

Wes estaba indeciso. Como un amigo y un buen maestro, era protector de Blaine. Extremadamente protector. La sumisión de Blaine corría más fuerte y más profunda que en la mayoría de los esclavos debido a su naturaleza intrínseca y años de abandono emocional y abuso por parte de su madre dominante. Aunque la mayoría de los esclavos sólo temían desagradar a sus amos, Blaine vivía con el temor de disgustar a cualquier maestro. Luchó resistiendo a someterse a cualquier maestro que le diera una orden, él era un blanco fácil para aquellos con mala entraña. Gracias a la política anti-bullying de Dalton estaba relativamente seguro, pero Wes se preocupaba por ese amo que con el tiempo reclamaría a Blaine.

La única cosa que los esclavos querían, más que a nada era ser reclamados. Ser reclamado y dominado por un maestro era el mayor deseo de un esclavo, pero el truco estaba en ser reclamado por el amo correcto. Los padres de los esclavos trataban de manejar el proceso, pero no era fácil. En el mejor de los casos, un esclavo y un amo podrían conocerse, salir, tener citas, enamorarse y el maestro podía hacer una reclamación del esclavo con el permiso de los padres. A veces los esclavos aceptaban ser reclamados por maestros que no eran del agrado de los padres. En estos casos, los padres eran incapaces de impedir que el reclamo se llevara a cabo. En el peor de los casos, un maestro podría hacer una reclamación tanto contra del esclavo como contra los deseos de los padres. Raro, pero no imposible.

Una vez que el maestro reclamaba a un esclavo, este era capturado a menos que el amo decidiera liberarlo. Si las cosas iban mal, el único recurso era "La Regla de Revocación a los Ocho Años". Si un esclavo era infeliz o los padres del esclavo querían a su hijo en libertad, tenían ocho años a partir de la fecha inicial de la reclamación para solicitar la anulación por parte del Ministerio de Maestros. Después de ocho años, la demanda sólo podía ser rota por el maestro.

Después de algunos ensayos con los Warblers y después de compartir el almuerzo durante un par de semanas, Wes decidió que le agradaba Kurt. Él parecía genuino y amable, pero con una fuerte naturaleza dominante. La combinación perfecta para Blaine. También había observado a Blaine lanzar miradas secretas a Kurt. Cuando le preguntó si estaba interesado, Blaine sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

Un jueves después del ensayo, Wes reunió a los dos chicos e hizo una presentación formal. Ellos ya se conocían de los ensayos, pero Wes la llevó a cabo como si se conocieran por primera vez.

"Maestro Dominante Kurt Hummel, permítame presentarle al esclavo sumiso Blaine Anderson. Sin reclamar."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "¿En serio, Wes? Ha pasado un mes. Sabemos nuestros nombres." Blaine se rió en voz baja, con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Kurt se sintió intrigado por la intensa sumisión de Blaine. Era un contraste con la confianza que el hermoso chico mostraba a la hora de cantar. Él también estaba desconcertado por los sentimientos que Blaine agitaba en su interior. Nunca antes había sentido una atracción tan fuerte hacia alguien. Había tenido enamoramientos inapropiados con esclavos heterosexuales, o con maestros que eran gays, pero nunca el profundo y doloroso deseo que sentía por Blaine. Con Blaine sentía los primeros anhelos de propiedad y la necesidad de dominar.

Blaine se sentía tan abrumado por los sentimientos que le causaba Kurt. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida tratando de no ser devorado vivo por la sumisión que existía dentro de él. A su juicio, ser gay era una bendición, ya que descartaba a casi el 80% de los maestros que recorrían los pasillos de Dalton. Los maestros que eran gays y no habían puesto sus ojos en alguien siempre se acercaban a Blaine, atraídos por su sexy apariencia y sumisión profunda. Si Blaine dejaba en claro que no estaba interesado, Wes y el resto de los Warblers se aseguraban de que se mantuvieran a distancia.

Pero a Blaine le gustaba Kurt. Algo en los ojos de Kurt y en su suave, pero firme voz, le decía a Blaine que podía confiar en él. Que Kurt no abusaría, ni tomaría ventaja sobre él. Al mismo tiempo, Blaine estaba encendido por la presencia dominante de Kurt, quien era fuerte y exigente, pero su dominio acariciaba a Blaine y no le caía encima aplastándolo. Algo en el tono de Kurt encendía la naturaleza sumisa de Blaine. El no obedecía a Kurt porque tuviera que hacerlo. Él quería obedecerlo. Todo su cuerpo zumbaba con el deseo de servir y ser dominado por Kurt. Tenía que hacer uso de cada pizca de su fuerza de voluntad para no arrojarse a los pies de Kurt cada vez que entraba en la habitación.

Se movían lentamente pasando la mayor parte de su tercer año haciendose amigos. Al principio fue difícil para Kurt obtener algo de información de Blaine con respecto a sus gustos e intereses porque estaba sumamente conectado a querer lo que Kurt quería. Pero con el tiempo se las arregló para aprender que el cereal favorito de Blaine era el Apple Jacks, que amaba Star Wars y las películas de Matrix, y también Broadway. Y claro: la música.

La música era la pasión de Blaine. Su primer amor. Su lugar seguro. Como un niño que se cantaba a sí mismo para dormir cada noche. Cuando su madre le gritaba y regañaba con fiereza a su naturaleza sumisa, se retiraba a la seguridad de las canciones en su cabeza con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, cantando en silencio para sí mismo como para ahogar su voz. Era por eso que podía estar de pie en frente de una audiencia y cantar con todo su corazón. La música lo hacía sentir seguro y fuerte.

Una vez que Kurt se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Blaine amaba la música, buscó maneras de complacerlo. Asistieron a conciertos, a la ópera y a escuchar a la orquesta sinfónica. Cuando Blaine admitió su deseo de algún día escribir canciones para los musicales de Broadway, Kurt le compró un libro para escribir y lo animó a plasmar sus pensamientos y letras en el papel.

En su último año ya era bastante claro para todos que Kurt haría la reclamación de Blaine en el momento en el que éste cumpliera 18 años. Estaban enamorados. Un fuerte amor profundo, demasiado rico por la perfecta forma en que se complementaban entre sí. La profunda sumisión de Blaine era perfecta para el fuerte y exigente carácter dominante de Kurt. Él necesitaba a alguien que se diera a sí mismo por completo, y Blaine necesitaba a alguien que lo dominara por completo.

El amor y el afecto eran evidentes a pesar de las estrictas normas estatales que regulan la interacción maestro-esclavo antes de reclamar. Se les permitía tomarse de la mano, junto con el roce en la mitad de la espalda, también tenían permitidos abrazos de cinco segundos. Kurt tenía permitido pasar un brazo por la cintura de Blaine y Blaine tenía permitido descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt. Cualquier cosa adicional se consideraba violación, pero eso no había impedido que Blaine se sentara tan cerca de Kurt, que pareciera que estaba sobre su regazo. Su cuerpo siempre estaba acurrucado en el de Kurt, con los ojos llenos de amor y el deseo de entregarse a Kurt completamente, totalmente...

Sexualmente.

Pero había reglas sobre eso también.

Era ilegal que los amos y esclavos de menos de 18 años tuvieran relaciones sexuales.

Incluso después de haber alcanzado la edad de 18, se les recomendaba a los maestros esperar hasta haber hecho el reclamo, o esperar a estar 100% seguros de que se haría la reclamación. Tener relaciones sexuales con un esclavo, para luego no reclamarlo era considerado como abuso mental. El sexo es un conector entre el maestro y el esclavo. Se profundiza la sumisión y el deseo del esclavo de servir al amo y se crea un vínculo entre los dos. Cuando el maestro simplemente se aleja después de crear este vínculo, el esclavo se siente perdido y confundido, desesperado por la seguridad y el confort de un maestro. Esto llevaba a algunos esclavos a ser presa de los peores tipos de maestros. Maestros que capturaban esclavos perdidos y abusaban de ellos o los prostituían con otros maestros.

Burt podía ver el profundo anhelo de ser reclamado en la forma en que Blaine miraba a Kurt. También podía sentir los fuertes sentimientos de posesividad y propiedad de Kurt. Él le recordaba constantemente las reglas, lo que enfurecía a Kurt.

"¡Papá, por favor déjalo ya! Conozco las reglas."

"Sé que sabe las reglas, Kurt. Pero eso no significa y no me asegura que las sigas."

"Por supuesto que no las quiero seguir, pero lo haré." Y también masturbarme fuertemente.

"Te he escuchado, chico. Pero, ¿qué no vamos a repasar el capítulo 8 del libro de normas del estado sólo una vez más?"

Burt tenía buenas razones para estar preocupado. Los maestros alcanzaban su deseo sexual completo a los 18 años. Kurt estaba a cuatro meses de cumplir los 18 años. Estaría lleno de caliente energía sexual y desesperado por alguna clase de alivio, pero él era tres meses mayor que Blaine. Tendría que esperar hasta que Blaine cumpliera 18 años para poder reclamarlo.

Había algo más, aparte del autocontrol de Kurt, que preocupaba a Burt Hummel.

¿Por qué no había oído hablar de los Anderson?

Cuando un maestro y un esclavo habían estado saliendo y la pretensión era inminente, los padres del esclavo solían pedir una reunión con los padres del maestro. Por lo general, haabía varias reuniones durante el almuerzo, la cena y los días de fiesta para que los padres del esclavo se aseguraran de que esa reclamación era la más adecuada para su hijo y una que el esclavo realmente quisiera.

"No lo entiendo. Con esa profunda sumisión que tiene, yo creo que les debería gustar ponerte a ti, a mi, a Carole, a Finn e incluso a Rachel bajo un microscopio para asegurarse de que no somos abusivos."

Kurt frunció el ceño y sintió la familiar punzada de rabia y dolor que acompañaba siempre sus pensamientos por el modo en que Victoria Anderson trataba a Blaine.

"Los padres de Blaine no se preocupan por él, papá. Ellos realmente no lo hacen."

"Estoy seguro de que eso no es cierto. Sí, algunos padres se sienten decepcionados cuando tienen un esclavo, pero es como tener un niño o una niña. No puedes controlarlo. Sólo se les ama cuando llegan aquí. "

"Confía en mí papá, Victoria Anderson no lo ve de esa manera. Ella ama al hermano de Blaine, Cooper porque él es un maestro, pero con Blaine... ella pasó años tratando de forzar a Blaine para ir contra su naturaleza y ser amo en lugar de esclavo. Según Wes, Victoria le gritaba y le decía que era débil y sin valor y que necesitaba que escarbara hondo para encontrar la fuerza y el mando. Ella se burlaba de él sin piedad, tratando de obligarlo a ponerse de pie por sí mismo y luchar. Pensó que así lo haría menos sumiso. Por supuesto, no funcionó."

En lugar de luchar, Blaine cayó más profundamente dentro de su sumisión. Nunca encontró la fuerza para defenderse. Finalmente se dio por vencido, pero el abuso mental dejó a Blaine sumiso y temeroso de todos los maestros. Es una terrible dominante y una madre espantosa."

Burt no se dejó intimidar. "Tal vez debería llegar a ellos."

"Por favor, no lo hagas."

"Esto es importante, Kurt. No quiero que te acusen de no seguir las reglas. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que saben que deseas reclamar a Blaine. Es mejor si tienes su permiso."

Kurt sabía que su padre estaba en lo cierto, pero la idea de hacer frente a Victoria Anderson le preocupaba. Él esperaba que ella siguiera sin preocuparse por Blaine y simplemente permitiera que Kurt lo reclamara.

Sobre todo porque Sebastian Smythe no era capaz de dejar en paz Blaine.

* * *

Al igual que los Anderson, los Smythe eran una familia adinerada de abolengo. Se desenvolvían en los mismos círculos sociales y pertenecían a los mismos clubes. Los Smythe habían pasado los últimos cinco años en Europa, pero habían regresado a los Estados Unidos para que Sebastian pudiera graduarse de una escuela secundaria americana.

Sebastian primero vio a Blaine durante el verano en una comida al aire libre ofrecida por sus padres para celebrar su regreso a Ohio. Blaine estaba sentado solo en una glorieta en la esquina del enorme patio, escribiendo en su libro de música.

"¿Qué estás escribiendo, sexy?"

Blaine miró e inmediatamente bajó los ojos. Su cuerpo se tensó bajo la mirada lasciva de Sebastian.

"Respóndeme."

Blaine mantuvo los ojos fijos en su libro. "Sólo... um... ideas de canciones."

"¿En serio? Eso es realmente interesante."

Sebastian se sentó a su lado. "Mírame."

Blaine miró hacia arriba. Sebastian se humedeció los labios. "Eres guapo."

Miró el cuello de Blaine y luego puso su mano sobre su muslo.

"Veo que no has sido reclamado. ¿Cuando cumples 18 años?"

Blaine estaba nervioso y asustado. No, no había sido reclamado pero definitivamente no estaba disponible. Pertenecía a Kurt.

"Agosto del próximo año."

"El año que viene, ¿no? Supongo que puedo esperar. Parece que podría valer la pena."

Blaine quería correr.

"Pero tal vez mientras esperamos pueda..."

"Sebastian, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Los dos chicos miraron hacia arriba para ver a Cooper Anderson de pie, con los ojos fijos en la mano de Sebastian acariciando el muslo de su hermano pequeño. Sebastian rápidamente apartó la mano.

"Sólo teníamos una charla. Blaine me decía lo mucho que voy a amar Dalton."

¿Dalton? ¿Iba a estar en Dalton?

"Si. Lo que sea. Ya conoces las reglas. Manten tus manos quietas antes de que termines en problemas... otra vez."

Sebastian frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo sabía Cooper de eso? Se puso de pie.

"Como he dicho, estábamos charlando. Nos vemos luego, Blaine."

Cooper miró a Blaine. "¿Estás bien?" Blaine asintió. Cooper se sentó a su lado.

"Escucha. Sé que pasas mucho tiempo con ese tipo Kurt, pero no deberías dejar que se haga ilusiones sobre reclamarte."

Blaine miró hacia arriba, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa. "¿Por qué no?"

"Seamos realistas. Su familia no forma parte de nuestro mundo. No creo que mamá vaya a dejar que seas reclamado por el hijo de un mecánico."

"A mamá no le importa lo que me pase."

"Sí, eso es cierto, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Sigues siendo un Anderson. Lo que pase contigo se reflejará en la familia, y con los Smythe de vuelta en la ciudad, y tú y Sebastian de la misma edad..."

Blaine se quedó sin aliento.

No. No. No. No.

Cooper le dio una mirada de simpatía. "Podría estar equivocado, pero debes estar preparado."

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la fiesta dejando a Blaine asustado y temblando.

En el momento en que estuvo en casa llamó a Kurt.

"Por favor... ¿puedo ir a verte?... te necesito..."

"Ven ahora. Te estaré esperando."

Blaine llegó a la puerta de Kurt a las 10:00 pm. Estaba temblando y parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Kurt tiró de él a sus brazos y lo mantuvo ahí hasta más de cinco segundos. Blaine comenzó a balbucear.

"Tú, Kurt... Tú... Quiero que me reclames... Yo sólo te quiero a ti... Quiero estar contigo. No él... No me gusta... Te amo... Tú... Te pertenezco sólo a ti."

¿Él?

"Shhh. Está bien, Blaine. Dime lo que pasó."

Kurt luchó duro para ocultar su ira cuando Blaine le habló de los avances de Sebastián y la teoría de Cooper. En el momento en que terminó, Blaine estaba llorando y temblando. Kurt lo abrazó fuerte.

"No te preocupes. Si tengo que hacerlo, te reclamaré sin el permiso de tus padres." Kurt sabía que a su padre le daría un ataque, pero no le importaba una mierda. Blaine le pertenecía. De ninguna manera lo iba a abandonar.

Blaine pasó el resto del verano tratando de evitar a Sebastian en las fiestas y reuniones sociales. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, Sebastian arrinconaba a Blaine y lo asustaba hasta la mierda con toqueteos ilegales y diciéndole que lo reclamaría.

"Vamos, Blaine. Sería perfecto. Piensa en lo felices que serían nuestros padres. Y confía en mí, puedo hacerte feliz. Soy bastante bueno en todo..." Sebastian estaba tan cerca de Blaine como era posible sin llegar a presionar su cuerpo con el suyo, pero era suficiente para hacer temblar incontrolablemente a Blaine, con el corazón acelerado por el miedo cuando Sebastian le susurró al oído.

"Voy a cogerte tan bien, Blaine. Tan jodidamente duro. Voy a dominar completamente tu culo sumiso. Estarás rogando por mi miembro y si eres un buen chico, voy a dejar que lo tengas."

"Por favor... no... por favor... No... no quiero..."

"No se trata de lo que quieres. Se trata de lo que yo quiero, y te quiero a ti."

Blaine se deslizó por la pared hasta el piso. Estaba temblando y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Él apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt.

Sebastian dio un paso atrás y se rió.

"Maldita sea, eres tan jodidamente sumiso. Es super caliente."

Después de estos episodios, Blaine huía a casa de Kurt. Kurt pasaba el resto de la noche borrando los temores de Blaine con sus caricias ilegales.

"Está bien, Blaine. Te amo y voy a reclamarte. Eres mío. Todo mío. No te preocupes."

A finales del verano Kurt no podía esperar a que la escuela iniciara para poder hacer frente a Sebastian. Él no perdió el tiempo y lo encontró el primer día de clase.

Sebastian rió con su sonrisa más sexy cuando vio a Kurt caminando hacia él en la cafetería. Wow. Primer día de clases y ya estaba atrayendo a chicos calientes como el infierno.

"Bueno, hola, precioso. Espero que seas del comité de bienvenida."

Kurt levantó ambas muñecas. La sonrisa de Sebastian se atenuó un poco al ver que Kurt no era un esclavo.

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Kurt Hummel."

La sonrisa de Sebastian desapareció por completo.

"Lo siento, pero mi madre ha llenado todos los puestos del personal doméstico en nuestro hogar. Sin embargo, si el Jaguar de mi padre se descompone, me aseguraré de que llame a tu papá. Suponiendo que esté capacitado para trabajar en una costosa pieza de ingeniería como esa."

Kurt se negó a morder el anzuelo. Había más asuntos que atender que entrar en un partido de insultos con este suricato.

"Mantente alejado de Blaine. No le hables, no lo mires, ni siquiera respires en su dirección. Lo tocas de nuevo y tendrás al Ministerio de Maestros en tu culo antes de que tu desodorante corporal en spray se evapore."

"Oh, así que Blaine te pertenece, ¿cierto? Es curioso. Sus padres nunca mencionaron tu nombre cuando les mencioné que lo reclamaría."

Kurt se armó de valor. "Blaine no te quiere."

"Para lo que me importa. Mira novia, estás fuera de su alcance. Blaine es demasiado bueno para ti. Si alguien lo va a reclamar, seré yo, así que sugiero que te vayas a la mierda y dejes de llenarle la cabeza con promesas que no podrás cumplir. Victoria Anderson nunca dará a su hijo a un mono grasiento como tú. Pero ¿te digo algo? Mi camarera tiene un hijo y me he enterado que es gay. ¿Qué tal si los pongo en contacto? Ustedes dos son del mismo nivel, de la misma clase baja. Seguramente tendrán mucho de qué hablar."

Kurt dio un paso hacia adelante, su voz tranquila enmascarando la incontenible furia en su interior. "Y ¿cómo sabes que es gay? No habrás estado rompiendo reglas estatales, ¿o sí? ¿Atornillándote a un esclavo que no tienes intención de reclamar? Será mejor que tengas cuidado, Sebastian. No me gustaría que fueras reportado por abuso."

El color desapareció un poco del rostro de Sebastian. Dio un paso atrás. Kurt sonrió con satisfacción.

"Mantente alejado de Blaine." Se dio la vuelta y se fue, entró en el primer baño que encontró y rápidamente vomitó su desayuno completo.

Estaba temblando de ira y rabia posesiva que él nunca había sabido que tenía.

Blaine le pertenecía. A nadie más. Solo a Él.

Tendría que convencer a Victoria Anderson para que le diese a Blaine. No había manera de que permitiera que Blaine termina con ese imbécil.

Kurt se echó agua fría en la cara y se secó con una toalla de papel. Se quedó mirando su reflejo.

Jódete Victoria Anderson.

Él reclamaría a Blaine sin su permiso. Su padre no lo aprobaría, pero ¿y qué? Él tendría que superarlo.

Él estaba reclamando a Blaine y nadie iba a detenerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Un mes después, Blaine estaba sentado en un sofá deseando haber tenido el valor para echarle cerrojo a la puerta. Su miedo estaba tan asentado en su mente que no podía conjurar una canción para ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

Cena con los Smythe.

Victoria había entrado en su habitación por la mañana, sin llamar, para anunciar que toda la familia, incluyendo a Cooper y su esclava Lisa, irían a la casa de los Smythe a cenar esa noche. Blaine había estado masturbándose rápido y duro como consecuencia de un sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Kurt estaba de pie sobre él, desnudo y hermoso. Su pálida piel brillaba con un resplandor sedoso, su dominio cubría a Blaine, pesada y cálidamente como los rayos de sol. Blaine estaba desnudo de rodillas, las muñecas y los tobillos atados con correas de cuero, y un collar de hierro pesado alrededor de su cuello con una cadena sostenida en las manos de Kurt. El miembro de Kurt era grueso, grande y duro, y Blaine estaba babeando. Lo quería en su boca desesperadamente. Y luego en su trasero.

_"¿Dónde están tus ojos, Blaine?" Blaine rápidamente desvió la mirada del hermoso pene de Kurt hacia el suelo._

_"¿Ves algo que quieres, mi amor?"_

_"Sí, señor."_

_"¿Qué quieres?"_

_"Tu pene, señor."_

_"¿Dónde te gustaría?"_

_"Por favor... en mi boca, señor."_

_Kurt se inclinó y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Blaine. Apretó más fuerte la cadena y tiró de la cabeza de Blaine hacia atrás._

_"Me debes complacer."_

_Blaine abrió la boca y se inclinó hacia adelante..._

"Esta noche vamos a cenar con los Smythe, así que no desaparezcas. Aunque, ¿por qué no te quedas en casa hoy, así no me veo obligada a buscarte cuando sea hora de irnos? Nos vamos a las seis de la tarde."

Blaine se puso rojo mientras rápidamente se agarraba a las sábanas para cubrirse. Si Victoria se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no lo mencionó.

"¿Me has oído? No te desaparezcas hoy. Cooper y Lisa van a estar aquí a las cuatro."

"Sí, señora."

Victoria salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Blaine suspiró y pensó en volver a empezar cuando las palabras de su madre volvieron a su mente.

Cena con los Smythe.

Sebastián.

Blaine ya no estaba de humor. Él extendió la mano y agarró el teléfono para llamar a Kurt.

Kurt se obligó a mantener la voz serena y firme. Sabía que Blaine lo necesitaba calmado. Si él se asustaba, Blaine se asustaría.

"Probablemente sea sólo una cena, Blaine. Nada de qué preocuparse. Solo trata de estar cerca de tus padres y de Cooper."

"¿Pero qué tal si esta cena es para discutir acerca del reclamo de Sebastian hacia mi?"

Kurt cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. "Estoy seguro de que es sólo una cena." Dios, por favor que sea sólo una cena.

"Tu no lo puedes saber, Kurt. ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si esta noche deciden que voy a estar con Sebastian. Oh, Dios."

La voz de pánico de Blaine se rompió causando que el corazón de Kurt se rompiera. Respiró hondo y convocó a su dominio.

"Blaine, quiero que te calmes. Pase lo que pase esta noche, voy a encontrar una manera de reclamarte. Lo prometo."

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo."

Blaine se relajó. Kurt haría todo bien. Todo estaría bien.

"Te amo, Kurt."

"Lo sé. Yo también te amo. No te preocupes."

Kurt colgó.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?"

Kurt se dio vuelta para ver a su padre de pie, con el rostro lleno de ira.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Prometer algo así. Kurt... no puedes hacer ese tipo de promesas a un esclavo. No hay garantía de que se te permitirá reclamar a Blaine."

"Yo puedo reclamar a quien yo quiera, incluso si los padres no están de acuerdo. Esas son las reglas."

Burt negó con la cabeza. "Vamos, Kurt. No seas tan ingenuo. Personas como los Anderson juegan con reglas distintas."

"No me importa el estúpido dinero. Blaine quiere estar conmigo y yo lo quiero. Lo voy a reclamar."

El corazón de Burt se rompió un poco mientras miraba a Kurt. En lugar de un joven de 17 años parado detrás de él, Burt estaba viendo a un Kurt de 10 años de edad. Los brazos cruzados en desafío, una mirada terca en su rostro mientras se negaba a llevar el abrigo de invierno de color azul marino que Burt había comprado para él. Quería el rosa y no le importaba si el rosa solo estaba disponible en la sección de niñas. Los abrigos rosas eran bonitos. El azul era feo. Al día siguiente, Burt devolvió el abrigo azul marino y Kurt vistió coquetamente el rosado con muchísimo orgullo todo el invierno, ajeno a las miradas de extraños.

Pero Blaine no era un abrigo. Era un esclavo sumiso, y uno muy sensible. Sin querer, Kurt estaba jodiendo la cabeza de Blaine. Si las cosas no salían bien, el daño podría dejar cicatrices.

"Mira chico. Sé que lo amas. Sé que lo quieres, pero tienes que tener cuidado. ¿Qué pasa si él no consigue ser reclamado por ti?" Burt levantó la mano para detener la protesta de Kurt. "Lo sé, lo sé. Estás decidido a reclamarlo, pero vamos a imaginar que no funciona porque los Anderson tienen otros planes. ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar con Blaine? La angustia mental que sufrirá por no ser reclamado por quien ya está sometido en su propia mente? Desde luego que se someterá a otro maestro porque está en su naturaleza, pero ahí estará... esa confusión... la pieza que falta. La confusión que lo dejará desorientado acerca de la reclamación. ¿Y qué tal si ese maestro no está dispuesto a ser paciente? Le estarás dejando a Blaine mucho dolor si las cosas no salen bien."

Kurt se dejó caer en el sofá y puso su mano sobre su boca.

Mierda.

Eso era lo último que quería hacer.

Pero no podía negar sus sentimientos. Sus deseos. Blaine era más que un deseo. Era una necesidad.

¿Qué tal si Blaine tenía razón acerca de esta noche? ¿Qué tal si la cena de esta noche era para discutir los planes y firmar los acuerdos? Kurt negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"Papá... No puedo... No puedo perderlo... no puedo..."

Burt asintió. "Lo sé. Vamos a tratar de resolverlo. Lo prometo. Vamos a tratar de resolverlo."

...

Blaine clavó las uñas en el cojín del sofá cuando Sebastian apareció en la puerta de la sala de estar. Él simplemente se quedó allí, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Le mandó un beso a Blaine. Blaine sintió ganas de vomitar.

Uno de los sirvientes apareció detrás de Sebastian.

"La cena está servida."

Blaine se puso de pie lentamente con la esperanza de que Sebastian se dirigiera hacia el comedor delante de él, pero Sebastian se quedó en la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Blaine. Te ves muy atractivo."

Blaine no dijo nada. Sebastian esperó a que Blaine pasara por donde él estaba para seguirlo por detrás.

"Maldita sea. No puedo esperar a tener mi pene en tu culo."

Blaine casi se cayó. Sebastian se rió. Cuando llegaron al comedor, la esclava de Cooper, Lisa hizo una seña a Blaine.

"Siéntate a mi lado."

Sebastian estaba a punto de tomar la silla al otro lado de Blaine, cuando Cooper se deslizó suavemente en ella. Él sonrió dulcemente a Sebastian.

"Lo siento."

Sebastian frunció el ceño y se sentó en el extremo de la mesa.

Cooper miró a Blaine. "De nada."

"Gracias."

Cooper y Blaine tenían una extraña relación.

Debido a la diferencia de edades y al hecho de que Cooper era el hijo dominante favorito, no eran muy cercanos, pero no eran enemigos tampoco. Mientras crecían, Cooper ignoró a Blaine, siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre. Después de graduarse de la escuela reclamó a Lisa y se fueron a la universidad. Después de graduarse, Victoria lo envió a Michigan para dirigir una empresa manufacturera que había comprado. Él viajaba a Ohio a menudo para visitar e informar a su madre. Todavía seguía sin prestarle mucha atención a Blaine, pero estaba preocupado por su Reclamación. Uno de los amigos de Lisa fue prácticamente atrapado en un desdichado reclamo arreglado por los padres. Cooper había visto de primera mano la infelicidad que eso causaba. No quería ver a Blaine en la misma situación.

Blaine pasó la mayor parte de la cena hablando con Lisa. Lisa era muy dulce y siempre había mostrado afecto y bondad hacia Blaine. Al final de la cena Blaine se sentía más relajado.

Por desgracia, esa sensación no duró mucho.

Todo el mundo se movió a la terraza para comer el postre y disfrutar de las bebidas. Blaine se mantenía cerca de Lisa, sentado a su lado en el sofá de dos plazas. Cooper se sentó en una silla junto a ellos mientras los padres se sentaron al frente. Sebastian recargado en la puerta. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos se consentraban en el postre, un delicioso pastel de tres leches con crema de vainilla.

Anna Smythe rompió el silencio. "Así que, Victoria... ¿has pensado en la reclamación de Blaine?"

Blaine se congeló. Sebastian sonrió con aire satisfecho y pagado de sí.

Victoria negó con la cabeza. "No, no en realidad."

"Tu sabes... tal vez Blaine sería bueno para Sebastian. Sebastian necesita a alguien que lo calme. Alguien que lo estabilice."

Blaine colocó lentamente el plato de pastel sobre la mesa. Le temblaban las manos.

Cooper habló. "¿No crees que Blaine debería tener voz respecto a quien lo reclame?"

Victoria resopló. "Por favor. Él se sometería a un perro si le moviera la cola lo suficiente. Estas cosas tienen que ser directas."

Sebastian se rió. Cooper le lanzó una mirada.

"En ese caso, supongo que Sebastian tiene la más mínima oportunidad. Por lo que he oído, él es una perra. Una perra en celo, de hecho."

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron con sorpresa. Victoria miró a Cooper con horror, mientras que Sebastian lo fulminaba. Anna se puso roja de vergüenza.

"Esa fue un error juvenil. Sebastian ahora lo sabe."

Michael Smythe habló. "Eso es correcto. Sebastián ha madurado. Está listo para la responsabilidad de una reclamación. Piénsalo un poco, Victoria. Podría ser mutuamente beneficioso para ambas familias."

Victoria miró a Blaine como si lo viera por primera vez. Ella asintió lentamente. "Sí, tal vez deberíamos hablar más sobre esto."

Sebastian había estado observando a Blaine de cerca durante la charla de sus padres. Blaine estaba mirando el suelo, recorría varias veces sus labios con la lengua mientras trataba de encontrar la fuerza para hablar. La mente de Sebastian se llenaba de pensamientos de todos los lugares en los que quería la lengua de Blaine. Blaine sintió el resplandor caliente de Sebastián y lentamente levantó la vista. Algo en esa mirada amenazante y lujuriosa asustaba a Blaine y le impedía encontrar su voz. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

"No."

Victoria lo miró. "¿Qué?"

"No, yo-yo-yo no lo quiero. Él no me gusta."

Sebastian lo miró un poco avergonzado. "Eso es porque no me conoces. Deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos."

Anna Smythe sonrió y asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. "Sí, ¡es una idea maravillosa! Estoy segura de que si los dos pasaran un tiempo juntos..."

Cooper interrumpió. "Teniendo en cuenta el pasado de Sebastian, no creo que sea seguro para Blaine pasar tiempo con él. Yo no creo que ninguno de nosotros queramos ver como Blaine es viol..."

"Cooper" Victoria gritó. "¡Qué cosas tan horribles dices! ¿qué te pasa?"

"Solo cuido a mi hermanito."

El rostro de Sebastian se puso rojo de rabia y vergüenza. "¡Yo no violé a nadie! ¡Fue consensual!"

"¿Cómo puede ser consensual el sexo con un esclavo no reclamado menor de 18 años?"

"¡Yo no violé a nadie!"

Michael Smythe miró a Cooper. "Por supuesto que no violó a nadie. Todo fue un malentendido. Victoria, ¿cómo va la adquisición de Servicios Generales de Fabricación?"

El tono de Michael era claro. La conversación había terminado. Victoria con mucho gusto se zambulló en los detalles de su última conquista de negocios. Sebastian disparó a Blaine y a Cooper una última mirada demoniaca antes de desaparecer.

Blaine suspiró mientras Lisa le frotaba la espalda. "Todo irá bien, Blaine."

Blaine se volvió hacia Cooper con ojos llenos de alivio y agradecmiento.

"Gracias. Muchas gracias."

"No hay problema."

"Coop... ¿por qué me estás ayudando? Quiero decir... no sé... generalmente estás de parte de mi madre."

Cooper suspiró. "Digamos que yo quiero verte feliz en lugar de miserable. He visto como es la vida para los esclavos infelices atrapados en reclamos que nunca quisieron o que han ido mal. Quiero algo mejor para ti. Puedo ver el efecto positivo que Kurt tiene en ti. Es algo bueno. Yo no quiero que lo pierdas."

Blaine asintió. Sí, Kurt era bueno para él. Kurt era genial para él. Kurt estaba ayudándole a ser más fuerte y menos sumiso con otros maestros. Blaine sabía que no era sólo para su beneficio. Kurt era posesivo y celoso. No quería que Blaine se sometiera a otros maestros. Sólo quería que Blaine se sometiera ante él.

Para alivio de Blaine, Victoria rápidamente se olvidó de los deseos de Sebastian de reclamar a Blaine. Alguien mas habia hecho un movimiento importante en una de sus áreas de negocio clave. El desarrollo consumió todo su tiempo y energía. Blaine salió de su camino para quedarse fuera de su vista y de su mente.

Sebastian se cogía con la mirada a Blaine cada que tenía oportunidad, pero mantenía su distancia, lo que hacía que Kurt se pusiera nervioso en lugar de feliz. La sonrisa de Sebastian era demasiado presuntuosa, dando a entender como que tenía un secreto. ¿Quería Victoria hacer los arreglos para la reclamación de Blaine sin decirle? Era un pensamiento que mantenía a Kurt despierto toda la noche.

Burt también estaba despierto esa noche.

Cuanto más veía a Kurt y a Blaine interactuando, más preocupado se ponía por la promesa de Kurt sobre reclamarlo. Los dos chicos estaban unidos hasta lo más profundo. Demasiado involucrados, pero los Anderson y los Hummel aún no se habían conocido.

Burt decidió que era hora de arreglar eso.

...

"Lo siento, ¿De cuál empresa habla?"

"Hummel Tire & Lube."

Victoria frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido este hombre vestido con un traje barato una cita con ella? Despediría a Sara en cuanto terminara con esto.

"¿Qué quiere?"

"Estoy aquí para hablar de su hijo, Blaine. Soy el padre de Kurt."

La expresión de Victoria se volvió aburrida. "¿Y?"

Burt frunció el ceño. "Bueno, estoy seguro que usted sabe que Kurt y Blaine han estado saliendo desde hace casi un año y medio. Kurt quiere reclamar a su hijo."

"De ninguna manera."

"¿Por qué?"

"No se ofenda, señor... ¿Hundel? Pero Blaine es un Anderson. Él viene de una familia de cierta clase, crianza y posición social. No sería apropiado que fuera reclamado por..."

"Tenga cuidado," gruñó Burt.

"... alguien de una clase social diferente."

"Usted es una mujer de negocios. Soy un hombre de negocios y un futuro miembro del Congreso de los Estados Unidos. Nosotros no somos tan diferentes."

"¿Un congresista? ¿Pensé que era un mecánico?"

"Estoy haciendo campaña para el congreso este año. Estoy por delante en las encuestas en un 70%."

"¿Para el Congreso?"

"Sí."

"¿El Congreso de los Estados Unidos?"

"¿Hay algún otro?"

Victoria se echó hacia atrás en su silla y comenzó a calcular.

Tener un político en deuda con ella sería útil. Había algunas excenciones fiscales que quería ver pasar en preparación para una gran adquisición y expansión en la que estaba trabajando.

Ella podría suavizar las cosas con los Smythe. Ellos entenderían. Sobre todo si ella compartía esa influencia.

Le sonrió a Burt y apretó un botón en su teléfono. "Sara, no me pases llamadas."

...

"¿Qué hiciste qué?"

"Kurt, cálmate."

"¿Cómo pudiste? ¡No pensé que querías ser esa clase de político!"

"Vamos, chico, tú me conoces mejor que eso. ¡No acepté nada con lo que no estuviera de acuerdo! Victoria y yo somos dueños de negocios. Tenemos más en común de lo que piensas."

"¡Yo iba a manejarlo!"

"¿Cómo? ¿Reclamando a Blaine sin el permiso de sus padres? No. Así no es como deseas hacer una reclamación. Especialmente cuando se trata de alguien tan intensamente sumiso como Blaine y una familia como los Anderson. Podría volverse en contra tuya. De esta manera llegas a hacer las cosas bien."

"¡Y tu llegas a estar en el bolsillo trasero de Victoria Anderson! ¿Y qué pasa si no ganas las elecciones?"

Burt lo miró visiblemente herido. "¿Desde cuándo empezaste a creer tan poco en tu padre?"

Kurt se sentía como una mierda. Debería darle a su padre algo de crédito, sobre todo porque sólo estaba tratando de ayudarlo. Su padre era un hombre honesto. Él no estaría de acuerdo con algo que no se sintiera bien en su conciencia. Y definitivamente iba a ganar.

"Lo siento. Es que no quiero que estés en deuda con nadie en mi nombre. Especialmente con Victoria Anderson."

"Te prometo que no pasará nada. Te quiero y yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero tengo límites. Límites que estoy seguro de que quieres que tenga. Igual, te prometo no aparecer sin previo aviso en Nueva York el próximo año sólo porque te echo de menos y quiera asegurarme de que tu y Blaine está haciendo todo bien."

Kurt sonrió. "Sí, por favor limita esa actividad."

"Está bien. Pero no voy a limitar mi necesidad de recordarles las reglas. A pesar de que las cosas son extrañas con sus padres, tu todavía tienes que seguir las reglas del estado con respecto a las interacciones físicas antes de que sea reclamado."

Kurt asintió vigorosamente y rezó por no mostrar ningun razgo de culpabilidad. Él no había roto ninguna regla. Técnicamente no.

En realidad no.

Claro que abrazaba a Blaine más de cinco segundos...

Y sí, se recostaban en la cama de Kurt uno al lado del otro...

Okay... y... tal vez Kurt ocasionalmente acariciaba el pene de Blaine a través de sus pantalones, pero sólo para que Blaine se sintiera mejor después de los ataques de Sebastian. Los pequeño gemidos y jadeos relajados demostraban que estaba bien para Blaine. Él nunca permitía que Blaine lo tocara, por mucho que Blaine lo mirara lleno de desesperación y necesidad, y a pesar de las ganas desesperadas que sentía de que Blaine lo tocara. No importaba cuántos sueños tuviera. Sueños sobre Blaine de rodillas... en plena sumisión... labios entreabiertos... pidiendo a Kurt que le permitera servirlo...

"¡Kurt!"

Kurt parpadeó y se puso rojo.

Burt suspiró. "Tal vez deberíamos revisar el capítulo 8 de nuevo."

...

Decir que Sebastian estaba enojado era poco.

Sebastian estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y no le gustaba ser sobrepasado por un carita gay de clase baja como Kurt Hummel. Sobre todo, no le gustaba ver a Kurt paseando por Dalton de la mano de Blaine con esa sonrisita triunfal dibujada en su rostro.

Él se enfureció aún más cuando sus padres se negaron a hacer algo al respecto. Sí, estaban decepcionados. Les gustaba la idea de tener una conexión entre los Smythe y los Anderson, pero Victoria les había explicado las cosas de manera convincente, y ellos respetaban su decisión. Sebastian tendría que seguir adelante. Sebastian se había puesto lívido.

Él siempre se salía con la suya.

Siempre.

Blaine debía entender eso.

Él lo acorraló en la sala de música.

Blaine estaba sentado al piano trabajando en un arreglo musical. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tocando notas tanto en su cabeza como en el piano. Siempre había sido bueno para la música, pero gracias a Kurt esa parte de su cerebro a la que no había podido acceder antes se abrió de repente. De entre los sueños de servir a Kurt, soñaba con las notas musicales que bailaban a través de las páginas, arreglándose en perfectas armonías y ritmos.

"Hola Blaine."

Blaine se sobresaltó y asustado se cayó del banco del piano. Sebastian se rió.

"Ay, pobrecito. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? No me gustaría que te lastimaras ese hermoso culo."

Blaine se fue tambaleando para atrás, hacia la pared. Trató de ponerse de pie.

"Quédate ahí."

Blaine se congeló.

Sebastian se rió. "Tu sumisión es jodidamente deliciosa."

Se puso de pie sobre él. "Sobre tus rodillas."

Blaine inmediatamente obedeció.

Sebastian lo agarró del cabello y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Blaine estaba temblando y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

"No sé a qué tipo de acuerdo llegó tu puta madre estúpida con el papá de Hummel, pero recuerden mis palabras. Esto. No. Ha. Terminado."

Blaine gritó cuando Sebastian le tiró del cabello hasta colocarlo de pie. Lo estrelló contra la pared y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Blaine cuando sintió la erección de Sebastian en el muslo.

"Po-Por favor... por favor no lo hagas."

Sebastian presionó más fuerte. "¿Cómo te atreves a negarte?. Eres un maldito esclavo. Una de las perras más sumisas que han nacido. No te me niegues. Sólo espera. Voy a reclamar tu culo."

"Sebastian."

Sebastian se dio la vuelta. Su rostro se encontró con el puño de Wes.

"¡Hijo de puta!" Wes se lanzó de nuevo dando nuevamente en la nariz de Sebastian.

Giraron y se lanzaron el uno al otro antes de caer al suelo, luchando en todo el piso de la sala de música, golpeándose entre mesas y derribando sillas. Rodaron por la puerta al pasillo. Una multitud se reunió alrededor cuando se pusieron de pie y atacaron de nuevo. Kurt se acercó corriendo.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ha pasado?" El niño junto a él se encogió de hombros.

Kurt miró en estado de shock como Wes estrellaba a Sebastian contra una fila de armarios y empezaba a descargar su ira sobre él golpe tras golpe.

Wes era un tipo muy correcto y formal. Le gustaban las reglas, el orden, la tradición y la conveniencia. Dar puñetazoz a alguien, incluso a un idiota como Sebastian, no era apropiado.

A menos que...

"¡Blaine!"

Kurt buscó frenéticamente entre la multitud. "¡Blaine!"

Sus ojos se posaron en las puertas abiertas de la sala de música.

"¡Blaine!"

Nada.

"¿Blaine? Soy Kurt. Todo está bien. Por favor contéstame."

Escuchó un pequeño sollozo que provenía de la esquina.

Blaine estaba acurrucado en posición fetal en la esquina detrás de una silla. Kurt cayó de rodillas y lo tomó en sus brazos.

"Ahora estás bien, Blaine. Estoy aquí. Todo está bien." Blaine se aferró a él, enterrando la cara en su hombro. "Todo está bien. Te amo. Te amo y te cuidaré. Lo prometo."

"Él... él... él dijo... él dijo..."

"No haga caso de lo que haya dicho. Eso no significa nada. Tengo el permiso de tu madre. Voy a reclamarte en tu cumpleaños número 18. Voy a reclamarte y serás mi esclavo. Mío. No suyo. Mío."

"T-tuyo."

"Mío."

Ni Wes ni Sebastian fueron expulsados. Al director le fue difícil creer que un estudiante modelo como Wes comenzara una pelea a menos que hubiera una muy, muy buena razón. Él no se tragó la historia de Sebastián de que Wes lo atacó simplemente por pasear en la sala de música. Al director no le gustaba Sebastian, por lo que a él consernía, el mocoso se lo merecía. Él aceptó la repentina gran donación que la Fundación Smythe hizo a la biblioteca de la escuela y se olvidó completamente del asunto.

Una vez que Kurt supo exactamente lo que Sebastián hizo a Blaine, quería denunciarlo al Ministerio de Maestros. Burt le aconsejó que no lo hiciera.

"Los Anderson y los Smythe son amigos. Si causas un problema para los Smythe, Victoria podría cambiar de opinión. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos hasta que hayas reclamado oficialmente Blaine."

Kurt hervía de coraje ante la idea de Sebastian presionando su pene contra Blaine. Eso era considerado como una amenaza para un esclavo, pero sabía que su padre tenía razón. No quería hacer nada que pudiera poner en peligro su permiso para reclamar a Blaine.

...

Los meses previos al cumpleaños de Kurt pasaron volando. Sebastian dio marcha atrás a excepción de las miradas asesinas que lanzaba a Kurt. Ignoró a Blaine completamente.

Conforme se acercaba el cumpleaños de Kurt, Burt se volvió más y más insistente en cuanto a que Kurt revisara el capítulo 8 de las normas estatales con respecto a las interacciones entre maestros y esclavos no reclamados. Especialmente la sección sobre las relaciones sexuales. Kurt no podía creer que su padre seguía insistiendo sobre esto. Estaba seguro de que podía recitar todo el capítulo de memoria. Una noche, su frustración alcanzó un punto de ebullición.

"¡Papá! ¡Basta! ¡Deja de molestarme!"

"Cuidado con el tono, Kurt."

"Lo siento, pero en serio, ¡me están volviendo loco!"

"Ese tono, Kurt."

Kurt lo miró. Burt se sentó y le indicó a Kurt que hiciera lo mismo.

"Escucha, sé que me estoy poniendo de nervios, pero no entiendes lo que está a punto de suceder. Las cosas están a punto de cambiar. Tú estás a punto de cambiar. Tienes que estar preparado para lo que va a pasar."

"Ya sé lo que va a suceder. Mi deseo sexual va a dispararse hasta el cielo, a otro nivel, como si eso fuera posible. Papá, te lo prometo. He leído las reglas. Conozco las reglas. No le permitiré que me toque. No quiero hacer nada que pueda hacer que lo pierda. Te lo prometo. Estás ante la definición de auto-control."

Burt suspiró. "Esperemos que permanezcas de esa manera."

La noche antes de su cumpleaños Kurt se miró en el espejo. No se sentía diferente. No se veía diferente. No dudaba de las palabras de su padre, o de su libro de salud, pero él no sentía que algo importante estuviera a punto de suceder. Sí, él todavía quería saltar sobre Blaine. Y sí, los ojos de Blaine le rogaban que lo hiciera, pero eso no era nada nuevo.

Mientras se acomodaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos, Kurt decidió que iba a estar bien. Su padre estaba siendo demasiado cauteloso. Y DEMASIADO exagerado.

Se había quedado dormido 15 segundos después de haber cerrado los ojos.

45 segundos más tarde comenzó la transformación.

El núcleo principal del cerebro de Kurt empezó a abrirse, desplazarse y estirarse. Las venas se rompieron y volvieron a conectarse. La sangre de Kurt se espesó, se oscureció y se volvió unos pocos grados más caliente. Su pene se alargó y se ensanchó. Sus bolas se ampliaron ligeramente y se hicieron más pesadas. Sus brazos y los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron y se fortalecieron. Por la mañana la transformación estuvo completa.

Kurt despertó sintiéndose inusualmente tranquilo. No notó nada cuando se duchó y se cepilló los dientes. Se quedó mirando su pene durante unos minutos, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. ¿Tal vez? No. Sólo era su imaginación, o tal vez una alucinación. Se vistió y bajó las escaleras.

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de cumpleaños por parte de su padre, de Finn y de Carole, y después de haber desayunado un plato de fruta y un yogurt, Kurt agarró su bolsa.

"Me voy. Los veré más tarde."

Burt puso las manos sobre sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

"Prométeme que tendrás cuidado hoy. Especialmente cerca de Blaine."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Te lo prometo."

"Lo digo en serio, Kurt."

"Yo también. Te prometo que tendré cuidado."

"Ten un día firme."

Kurt hizo una mueca y se echó a reír. ¿En serio? ¿Un día firme?

Como todas las mañanas, Kurt primero fue a su casillero y luego se fue a esperar junto al casillero de Blaine. Se dio cuenta de que Sebastian estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kurt le lanzó una mirada pícara y comenzó a revisar los mensajes de feliz cumpleaños en su teléfono.

"Hola. Feliz cumpleaños."

Kurt miró a los ojos de Blaine y se congeló.

Se tambaleó un poco mientras su corazón se aceleró y de pronto fue más difícil respirar. Él siempre había deseado a Blaine, pero ahora la sensación era más fuerte y más intensa que nunca. Hizo caso omiso de su sensación de control y disciplina. Quería que este niño precioso lo sirviera. Que le chupara el miembro hasta vaciarse. Sí. Excelente idea. Su pene definitivamente pertenecía a la hermosa boca de este niño. Ahora.

Kurt se acercó a Blaine, su erección presionando contra su pantalón, exigiendo la libertad. Los dedos de Kurt se trasladaron a su cremallera.

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron y se llenaron de sumisión cuando escuchó el zipper de Kurt bajando. Él comenzó a hundirse lentamente en el suelo.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Wes y David aparecieron a cada lado de Blaine, cada uno poniendo una mano bajo su brazo para mantenerlo en pie. Kurt parpadeó y trató de recordar quiénes eran. David miró a los pantalones de Kurt y sonrió.

"Sip. Definitivamente su cumpleaños número 18."

Tiró del brazo de Blaine. "Vamos. Por muy divertido que sería ver a los dos montar un espectáculo porno gay para todos nosotros, tenemos clase y no queremos que Kurt se meta en problemas. Estás conmigo hoy. Wes se hará cargo del niño del cumpleaños."

Wes empezó a arrastrar a Kurt lejos de Blaine. Kurt rugió.

"¡No! ¡Alto! ¡Suéltame!" Trató de safarse de Wes, pero Wes apretó el brazo de Kurt y siguió arrastrándolo. "Lo siento, Kurt. Me lo agradecerás más adelante."

Blaine se quejaba en voz alta mientras David lo arrastraba por el pasillo. El lloriqueo de Blaine golpeó en el núcleo dominante de Kurt y desató una reacción fuertemente protectora en su interior. Wes estaba completamente preparado para el puñetazo que Kurt lanzó hacia él. Lo esquivó sin esfuerzo. Metió a Kurt en el primer baño que encontraron y lo empujó hacia los cubículos.

"Adelante. El primer tirón es el mejor."

Kurt no protestó. Corrió hacia el cubículo, se bajó los pantalones y empezó a masturbarse ruidosamente, gritando el nombre de Blaine cuando se corrió.

Lo hizo de nuevo cinco minutos después.

Y una vez más, diez minutos más tarde.

Cuando por fin salió del cubículo se sentía relajado y con la mente clara. Wes, que había salido para mantener a todos los demás afuera, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

"¿Hecho?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Wes esperó mientras se secaba las manos.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Esta es una escuela de niños. La verdadera pregunta es ¿cómo no lo sabías?"

"¿Es así para todo el mundo?"

"No, sólo para los que están 100% seguros acerca de su reclamación. Para ser honesto, estoy un poco sorprendido de que los Anderson enviaran a Blaine a la escuela hoy. Normalmente, en un caso como el suyo, donde el reclamo es una conclusión hecha, los padres mantienen al esclavo en casa cuando es el cumpleaños número 18 del maestro y durante los primeros días posteriores, por si el maestro no puede contenerse. Por otra parte, he aprendido a no esperar mucho de los Anderson cuando se trata de Blaine."

Kurt se sentía culpable por dar a su papá un momento difícil. Su padre probablemente sabía que los Anderson no tomarían las medidas adecuadas para proteger a Blaine, y si Kurt perdía el control y se rendía al deseo sexual ahogándolo...

Mierda.

Sebastian se aseguraría que el Ministerio de Maestros supiera de esto antes de que Kurt tuviera tiempo de salir.

Kurt miró a Wes con renovado aprecio.

"Gracias. Y lo siento por tratar de golpearte. Nunca he hecho esto a nadie antes. Ni siquiera a la gente que se lo merecía. Realmente lo siento."

Wes sonrió. "No hay problema. Vamos. Es súper tarde para la clase, pero dile al profesor que es tu cumpleaños. Este es el único día en que no te meterás en problemas por llegar tarde."

Al final del día, Kurt se sentía miserable. Se había masturbado tres veces más antes de rendirse al hecho de que no sería capaz de deshacerse de esta nueva, desesperada, intensa y pura hambre sexual hacia Blaine. Lo corroía como un profundo y punzante dolor y lo dejó hambriento.

Llegó a su casa para encontrar a su padre en la cocina.

"Hey".

"Hola." Burt miró el rostro de Kurt en busca de pistas. Kurt se sentó a la mesa.

"¿Todo bien?"

Kurt asintió. "Sí. Tengo la intención de nombrar a mi primer hijo Wesley David Hummel."

"¿Así que no lo mantuvieron en casa?"

"No."

Burt frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "Bastardos. Pensé que lo considerarían teniendo en cuenta lo sumiso que es. Tu abuelo no me dejó acercarme a tu madre durante un mes."

"Papá... Lo siento. Siento haber sido un mocoso acerca de estudiar el capítulo 8 y todas sus advertencias. Ahora lo entiendo."

"Está bien, chico. Rito de iniciación. Tu primer día sin incidentes. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Sólo tres meses y ya."

Tres meses más.

Tres. Meses. Más.

Kurt se excusó.

En el momento en que se fue a la cama, la muñeca le dolía.

Junto con su pene.

...

Kurt se sintió aliviado al ver que mientras que sus intensos sentimientos no disminuían, su decisión a no ceder se hacía más fuerte, motivado en parte por el constante asecho de Sebastian. Kurt estaba seguro de que Sebastian tenía el número del Ministerio de Maestros en marcación rápida a la espera de que Kurt lo estropeara todo. Kurt estaba decidido a no fallar. En su lugar, vertía toda su energía en la planeación de su futuro después de la secundaria.

Después de mucho debate y examen de conciencia, Kurt decidió que Blaine debía asistir a la Escuela Tisch de las Artes, mientras que él asistiría a la Academia de Arte Dramático de Nueva York. No iba a ser fácil. Mientras que los esclavos no reclamados a menudo iban a la universidad, las escuelas eran atendidas principalmente por maestros. Kurt estaba nervioso de que Blaine asistiera a clases por sí mismo, pero sabía que Blaine era un apasionado de la música y la escritura y Tisch tenía un gran programa de escritura de teatro musical. Kurt se convenció de que Blaine estaría bien. Para entonces, Kurt ya lo habría reclamado y llevaría un collar que le diría al mundo que pertenecía a Kurt Hummel. Reclamar esclavos fuera de los límites, atrapar esclavos y acosarlos o dominar a un esclavo reclamado podría ser causa de demanda, carcel o algo aún peor. Blaine estaría seguro.

Blaine no estaba tan seguro.

"Voy a estar lejos de ti todo el día."

"Estarás conmigo todas las noches. Viviremos juntos, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Y si alguien intenta dominarme o llevarme?" Las palabras de Sebastián aún resonaban en su cabeza. _Sólo espera. Voy a reclamar tu culo._

Kurt colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Blaine. "Vas a ser reclamado, Blaine. Vas a usar un collar y dos pulseras sólo para asegurar que no hay duda acerca de tu estado. Todo el mundo sabrá que te poseo."

Blaine tenía esa sumisa y suplicante mirada en sus ojos que llevó a Kurt hasta el borde.

"Tu me poseerás."

"Sí, lo haré."

"Yo te serviré".

"Sí, lo harás."

Blaine comenzó a hundirse en el suelo.

"Poseído por ti. No puedo esperar a ser poseído por ti."

Kurt cerró los ojos. Él debía detenerlo. Tenía que detenerlo. Blaine no tenía que hacerlo. No todavía.

Blaine apretó su cara contra la entrepierna de Kurt.

"No puedo esperar para servirte."

Kurt apretó sus manos en dos puños cerrados.

Control. Disciplina. Maestría.

Mierda.

Sería tan fácil. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era desabrochar sus pantalones. Blaine haría el resto y nadie lo sabría. ¿Realmente importaba? Blaine sería suyo en un mes y medio.

Kurt miró hacia abajo. Blaine estaba mirando hacia él. Sus ojos brillaban con amor, con los labios entreabiertos. Kurt respiró hondo.

"Levántate, Blaine."

Blaine inmediatamente se puso de pie. Tristemente bajó los ojos al suelo. Kurt tomó su barbilla y le alzó la cabeza.

"Mírame. Te deseo. Desesperadamente. Pero tenemos que esperar hasta después de la reclamación. No quiero hacer nada que arruine las cosas."

Blaine asintió. Él conocía las reglas. Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera el miembro de Kurt en su boca.

Kurt enrosco sus brazos alrededor de él y lo atrajo hacia sí.

"Pronto, Blaine. Pronto voy a reclamarte, y luego..."

Él lo mantuvo abrazado y le susurró al oído.

"Vamos a coger hasta que nos desmayemos."

...

Kurt estaba seguro de que el día de su graduación había sido el segundo mejor día de su vida. El primero sería sin duda el día en que reclamara a Blaine. Estaba muy emocionado de haber terminado la escuela y ahora esperaba ansiosamente el día en que reclamara a Blaine para salir del infierno de Lima.

Durante el verano asistieron a varias ceremonias de reclamación. La mayoría eran simples, pero algunas eran muy elaboradas, como la de Rachel y Finn. Los padres de Rachel fueron por todo y echaron la casa por la ventana, alquilando un salón para la ceremonia, contratando músicos, y teniendo un servicio de catering para después de la ceremonia. Rachel cantó cinco canciones en las que proclamó su amor por Finn y dio un largo discurso. Kurt, Blaine y Carole miraban con diversión mientras Burt rodaba los ojos. Kurt le aseguró a su padre que él no quería nada como ese espectáculo que estaban presenciando. En realidad, no quería una fiesta en absoluto. Él quería una ceremonia tranquila, tradicional, privada, en su patio trasero, a la que asistieran su familia, la familia de Blaine si decidían asistir, y tal vez Wes y Mercedes. Tendrían una cena después de la ceremonia y él y Blaine se irían a Nueva York a la mañana siguiente. Burt se sorprendió.

"¿Qué pasa con la Noche de la Confirmación? ¿No quieres pasarla en algún lugar especial?"

Kurt asintió. "Reservé una suite a las afueras de Cleveland. Vamos a pasar la noche allí y después nos dirigiremos a Nueva York en la mañana."

"Dadas las bodas elaboradas que has planificado para tus Power Rangers, supuse que querrías un gran espectáculo."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No. Sólo quiero a Blaine."

Kurt tenía otras razones para mantener las cosas bajo llave. Él no quería hacer frente a los Anderson. Lo último que quería era que Victoria decidiera que quería ser anfitriona de la recepción para mostrar su relación con un congresista... Eso significaría invitar a los Smythe y eso significaba Sebastian. Hasta ahora, Victoria se había quedado completamente desinteresada en la próxima reclamación. Kurt nunca había puesto un pie dentro de la casa de los Anderson o incluso puesto los ojos en la familia. Él estaba contento de que todo siguera así.

...

La mañana del cumpleaños número 18 de Blaine, Kurt se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor de la sala casi vacía. Sus cosas y las de Blaine habían sido empacadas y enviado a su apartamento de Nueva York una semana antes. Su atuendo para la ceremonia de reclamación colgaba en el armario junto con la ropa de la temporada pasada que no necesitaba llevar.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se sentó en el tocador. Abrió el cajón y sacó una caja de plata. Dentro estaba el collar y los brazaletes que Kurt le pondría a Blaine, identificándolo como un esclavo reclamado. Eran unos diseños de plata trenzada que Kurt había diseñado y redibujado por horas hasta que había quedado perfecto. Él llevó el diseño a Dawson, un joyero en Columbus conocido por su excelente artesanía. El diseño original de Kurt incluía diamantes, pero era demasiado caro. Apenas tuvo suficiente dinero ahorrado para pagar el diseño exclusivo, pero estaba decidido a darle a Blaine algo original. La mayoría de los maestros simplemente elegían entre los cientos de opciones que se exhibían en las tiendas de joyería del centro comercial. Kurt quería algo especial y único. Algo único en su clase. Único al igual que Blaine.

Mientras miraba el collar y los brazaletes, la enormidad del día lo golpeó. Después de hoy iba a ser un completo Maestro Dominante. La vida entera, la seguridad y el bienestar de Blaine, su esclavo sumiso, sería su responsabilidad. Una vez que fuera reclamado, Blaine se basaría en Kurt para todo. Nunca tomaría una decisión por cuenta propia otra vez. Él estaría bajo completo control y mando de Kurt. Ese pensamiento causó al mismo tiempo una calidez en el corazón de Kurt, y una agitación sexual profunda desde el fondo de su médula. Estaba totalmente erecto, pero no podía hacer nada para darse alivio. Los Maestros no tenían permitido masturbarse en el día de la Reclamación. En su lugar, tenía que guardar toda su energía sexual y sus necesidades para Blaine y así cumplir en La Noche de la Confirmación.

**K & B & K & B**

Blaine se sentó en su habitación vacía y deseaba que fuera hora de irse con Kurt. Estaba nervioso, excitado, asustado y feliz. Más feliz de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Nunca había deseado algo tanto como ser reclamado por Kurt. Hoy se mudaría de la casa de su madre a la casa de su Amo, y Kurt se convertiría en la fuerza dominante de su vida. Su propietario. Su amo. Su todo. No podía esperar.

Especialmente para esa noche.

Esa noche ellos confirmarían la reclamación. Blaine finalmente tendría permitido caer de rodillas, abrir la boca y chupar y exprimir el pene de Kurt. Y después harían el amor hasta que doliera. Blaine cerró los ojos y se humedeció los labios. Sólo un par de horas.

A las 9:45 am agarró su maleta y bajó las escaleras. Sus padres estaban desayunando en la terraza. Él quería simplemente irse, pero pensó que debía decir adiós. En silencio, salió a la terraza, con la mirada en el suelo.

Victoria levantó la vista de su teléfono. "¿Sí?"

"Hoy es mi cumpleaños."

"Oh. Sí, es verdad. Feliz cumpleaños."

"Feliz cumpleaños, Blaine." Su padre le dio una sonrisa sincera.

"Supongo que Kurt te estará reclamando hoy, ¿cierto?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, buena suerte. Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar Nueva York. Una ciudad fabulosa."

Blaine se quedó allí por un minuto mas antes de salir.

Victoria lo vio salir.

Su parte del trato estaba hecha.

Burt Hummel tendía que mantener su palabra.

...

Burt, Carol, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Wes, Cooper y Lisa estaban en un círculo en el patio trasero de la casa de los Hummel. Blaine estaba sorprendido, pero contento cuando Cooper llamó para decirle que a él y a Lisa les gustaría asistir a su ceremonia de Reclamación. Él estaba contento de tener a alguien de su familia presente.

Blaine salió de la puerta trasera de la casa hasta el centro del círculo. Se arrodilló con la mirada hacia el suelo y esperó. Un momento después apareció Kurt. Caminó hacia el centro del círculo y se detuvo sobre Blaine. Para estar completamente seguro y dentro de las reglas, Kurt decidió utilizar el lenguaje estándar del estado para la ceremonia.

"Mira hacia mí."

Blaine miró hacia arriba. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se estremeció mientras miraba a los ojos de Kurt. Eran de un azul más intenso que el gris, y mientras que las palabras de Kurt contaban una historia de dominación, sus ojos contaban la historia que realmente le importaba.

AMOR

"Yo, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, habiendo nacido de la línea principal de Maestros y, como tal, habiendo sido dotado con los privilegios de la maestría, te reclamo a ti, Blaine Victor Anderson, como mi esclavo. Prometo dominarte a ti en la forma en que mi naturaleza lo demanda y en la forma en que tu naturaleza lo anhela. Prometo cuidarte y protegerte con mi vida. Eres mío para amar, cuidar, utilizar y castigar como yo lo crea conveniente. Tu aceptarás este reclamo."

"Maestro, yo, Blaine Victor Anderson, me someto ante ti como tu obediente esclavo. Te honraré, te obedeceré y te serviré en completa y total sumisión como mi único deber y propósito en la vida. Tus necesidades y deseos son mi única preocupación. Sirviéndote a ti es como encuentro la alegría, la paz y la felicidad. Mi cuerpo te pertenece para que lo uses como desees. Me someto ante ti y ante ningún otro. Yo acepto tu reclamación."

Burt se acercó con una charola en la que llevaba el collar y los brazaletes. Kurt tomó el collar.

"Este collar es un símbolo de tu esclavitud hacia mí. Que todos los que lo vean sepan que has sido reclamado por mí, y que respeten esta reclamación como yo respeto las reclamaciones de los demás."

Cuando Kurt colocó el collar alrededor de su cuello, el cuerpo de Blaine se relajó después de años llenos de tensión. El estrés y el deseo desesperado de ser capturado y reclamado se había derretido.

Kurt tomó los brazaletes.

"Junto con el collar, estos brazaletes son un símbolo de mi responsabilidad de amarte, protegerte, dominarte y gobernar sobre ti como tu Amo. Que sean un recordatorio constante para ti y todos los demás, de que tú eres el esclavo reclamado de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

Kurt colocó un brazalete alrededor de cada una de las muñecas de Blaine. Blaine cerró los ojos y bajó la frente al suelo. Kurt lo miró y sintió un repentino aumento de la estirpe dominante a través de su cuerpo. Se alegró de haber decidido usar una chaqueta ligera, de tres cuartos para sobrellevar el clima caluroso de agosto. Esta chaqueta ocultaba su palpitante erección presionando contra sus pantalones.

"De pie."

Blaine se puso lentamente de pie. Kurt tomó ambas manos entre las suyas.

"Te reclamo por completo como mío."

"Me someto totalmente ante ti."

Kurt se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. Por primera vez sus lenguas se encontraron en un beso profundo y húmedo... Blaine gimió mientras Kurt urgaba con urgencia en su boca, dispuesto a aprender de memoria el sabor. Se apartó por un momento sólo para lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine para después perderse nuevamente en sus bocas. Ellos estaban completamente ajenos a los aplausos de sus familiares y amigos. Solamente eran conscientes de ellos mismos.

Kurt se retiró y susurró al oído de Blaine.

"Nunca te dejaré ir..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Kurt no se relajaría totalmente ni respiraría tranquilamente hasta que estuvieran en el coche de alquiler, de camino a Cleveland. Durante toda la cena seguía esperando que Victoria Anderson se apareciera a punto de estallar, anunciando que había cambiado de opinión, con Sebastián de pie a su lado para llevarse lejos a Blaine. Él sabía que ella no podía hacer eso, pero todavía estaba nervioso. Tenía que conseguir estar fuera del infierno de Ohio con Blaine a su lado.

Para calmar sus nervios, Kurt sacó una correa de su maleta y la ató a la muñeca de Blaine. Se puso el otro extremo de la correa en su propia muñeca y la cerró, atándolos juntos. Él sabía que estaba siendo un poco paranoico y sobreactuado teniendo en cuenta que acababan de tener su ceremonia de reclamación, pero no le importaba. Esto lo hacía sentirse mejor. Blaine miró la correa atada a su muñeca y luego a Kurt. La alegría y la plena aceptación en sus ojos fue suficiente para que Kurt alejara cualquier remordimiento respecto a lo que los demás pensaran.

Nadie comentaba nada, incluso parecía que nadie se daba cuenta. Estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo, bebiendo y siendo felices. Una reclamación entre un maestro y un esclavo que verdaderamente se amaban era motivo de celebración. Carole preparó una preciosa recepción para que todos disfrutaran, y a pesar de que Kurt había deseado una celebración tranquila sólo con su familia, el timbre sonó constantemente a medida que los amigos se detenían para ofrecer sus felicitaciones y desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Blaine. Pronto la casa se llenó de risas y cantos mientras los Warblers y New Directions iban y venían, cantando canciones y discutiendo sobre quién había sonado mejor. A medida que la fiesta improvisada avanzaba, Kurt se sintió lo suficientemente seguro dentro del amor y las risas que los envolvían para quitar la correa de la muñeca de Blaine, permitiéndole tomar el centro del escenario por última vez como vocalista principal de los Warblers. Mientras él lo veía actuar, recordó la primera vez que lo vio.

Y ahora Blaine le pertenecía.

Kurt nunca había experimentado el tipo de felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Felicidad pura. No había palabras para describir adecuadamente ese sentimiento.

"Wow. Me encanta ver esa sonrisa en tu cara, chico. Verte así de feliz es lo mejor para mi corazón, más que cualquier medicamento o dieta en la tierra."

Kurt sonrió a su padre. "Todavía espero que te ajustes a tu dieta. Por cierto, ¿cuántos pedazos de pastel has comido?"

Burt desechó la pregunta. "Yo estoy autorizado a celebrar que mi hijo se ha convertido en todo un Maestro Dominante. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kurt."

"No habría salido tan bien sin tu ayuda. Gracias papá."

Burt ignoró la incómoda sensación en su estómago. "No hay problema. Haría cualquier cosa por verte sonreír así."

Permanecieron allí durante unos minutos escuchando a Rachel cantar su cuarto solo del día.

"Uh, Kurt... respecto a esta noche..."

Las cejas de Kurt se alzaron al mirar a su padre. ¿Una charla de sexo? ¿Ahora?

"¿Sí?"

Burt parecía un poco incómodo. "Um... No tengo por qué entender necesariamente... la mecánica de lo que tú y Blaine van a hacer, pero sí entiendo la importancia de esta noche para un esclavo. Mi único consejo para ti es que seas muy, pero muy claro. Blaine quiere servirte, quiere someterse ante ti. Él necesita hacerlo. Él anhela tu dominio sobre él. Es tu trabajo asegurarte de que él entiende lo que quieres y lo que esperas. Debes ser muy claro y muy firme. Él no puede únicamente saber que eres su amo. Él debe sentir que eres su amo, y ese sentimiento proviene de las demandas que tú hagas de él. No muestres piedad. Él no quiere piedad. Él no necesita piedad."

Kurt se conmovió por las palabras de su padre y de su cambio de comportamiento. Mientras hablaba, Burt entró en el papel de Maestro Dominante. Esa era una postura que Kurt sólo le veía usar con Carole. Como si ella hubiera sentido ese cambio, Carole apareció de repente junto a él. Burt tomó su mano y la besó en la mejilla. "Gracias por todo lo que hiciste hoy. Todo está genial." Carole sonrió y se apoyó en el cuerpo de Burt. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y la abrazó.

Kurt sintió una leve punzada de tristeza al pensar en su madre. Él habría sido tan feliz si su madre hubiera podido conocer a Blaine. Ella lo habría amado.

"Sí, gracias Carole. Realmente lo aprecio." Kurt abrazó a ambos y se volvió para ver a Blaine cantar con Rachel.

Después de una hora más o menos, la gente comenzó a irse. Cooper dió un golpecito en el hombro de kurt. "Hey, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado?"

Kurt comprobó la ubicación de Blaine. Él estaba en la sala de estar con Wes.

"Voy a hablar con tu hermano. No abandones la sala de estar. Quédate con Wes."

Blaine asintió. "Sí, amo."

Kurt se sintió un poco abrumado por un momento.

Amo.

Esperaba que Cooper no tardara mucho tiempo.

Subieron a la habitación de Kurt. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Toma." Cooper le extendió un cheque.

Kurt lo tomó y miró a Cooper confundido.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"La familia del esclavo por lo general ofrece un regalo en el Día de la Reclamación. Estoy seguro de que mi madre no se molestó, así que..."

"Cooper... esto... esto es un cheque por $250.000. Esto es una locura. No puedo aceptarlo."

"¿Por qué no? Mira, yo sé que no eres rico y Nueva York es caro. Toma el dinero. Es un regalo de mi parte, no es de mi madre. Sólo tómalo."

"Cooper..."

"En realidad no es mucho, Kurt. Los regalos del Día de la Reclamación que he visto son mucho más que esto. Coches, yates, acciones, además de dinero en efectivo. Esta es mi pequeña manera de darte las gracias por ser bueno con Blaine. Todavía no entiendo cómo hiciste para que mi madre lo aceptara, pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Así que toma el dinero y cuida de mi hermano pequeño."

Kurt se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Él realmente podría usar el dinero. Haría las cosas más fáciles mientras él y Blaine se establecían. Kurt tenía previsto trabajar e ir a la escuela, pero él no quería que Blaine trabajara. Por lo menos no todavía. Blaine tenía que hacerse más fuerte antes de que Kurt se sintiera cómodo permitiéndole trabajar. Por ahora quería que Blaine se consentrara en desenvolverse en la escuela.

Kurt asintió. "Está bien. Muchas gracias."

Cooper sonrió. "No hay problema."

...

Finalmente.

Solos.

Sin reglas.

Sin restricciones.

Sólo Kurt y Blaine.

Maestro y esclavo.

En el momento en que se encontraron dentro de su habitación, Blaine cayó de rodillas a los pies de Kurt, con su frente apoyada en el suelo. Había estado muriendo por hacer esto todo el día. Kurt lo miró con amor. Blaine era tan hermoso. Gracias a Dios que era suyo.

"De pie, Blaine."

Blaine lentamente se puso de pie.

Kurt se acercó y le acarició la mejilla. Blaine cerró los ojos y apretó la cara contra la mano de Kurt. "Por favor, señor... déjame servirte." El miembro duro de Kurt se endureció aún más.

"Primero tenemos que ducharnos. Quédate quieto."

Blaine se quedó inmóvil mientras Kurt lentamente desabrochó su camisa y la dejó caer al suelo. Kurt respiró hondo mientras miraba el pecho suave y firme de Blaine. No podía resistirse. Se inclinó y lentamente lo lamió desde su ombligo hasta el cuello, y luego lentamente, lamió y mordisqueó suavemente cada pezón. Blaine se quejó y se estremeció."

"Quédate quieto."

Blaine se congeló de nuevo mientras Kurt pasaba lentamente las manos por todo su pecho y espalda, memorizando cada línea y cada músculo. Siguió explorándolo hasta que encontró el punto de ronroneo de Blaine. Todos los esclavos tenían un punto en el que un maestro podía presionar, haciendo que el esclavo ronroneara profundamente, expresando satisfacción. Kurt estaba satisfecho de haber encontrado que el punto de Blaine estaba justo a la derecha, en la parte baja de su espalda. Apretó con suavidad y Blaine comenzó inmediatamente a ronronear con fuerza.

Kurt miró a los ojos de Blaine mientras movía sus manos hacia la cremallera de sus pantalones. Poco a poco desabrochó y bajó el cierre, y el miembro de Blaine rápidamente se hizo notar. Las manos de Kurt temblaban ligeramente de anticipación mientras deslizaba sus dedos en la cinturilla de los boxers de Blaine. Se los bajó lentamente.

Wow.

¡Demonios!

El miembro de Blaine era largo, grande, completamente erecto y hermoso. Kurt lo miró por un momento antes de rozarlo suavemente con sus dedos arriba y abajo, haciendo estremecer a Blaine. Envolvió su mano completamente alrededor del grueso pene y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad, utilizando el líquido preseminal para lubricarlo. Blaine gimió y luchó para mantenerse en pie. Kurt miró y escuchó con atención, tomando nota de cada gemido, jadeo y quejido. Una vez que Blaine estuvo cerca del límite, él rápidamente quitó su mano. Blaine se tambaleó un poco mientras su cuerpo buscaba el contacto. Kurt lo estabilizó y retrocedió.

"Vas a aprender a controlarte. Tus orgasmos serán solo míos."

Blaine respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces. "Sí, amo."

"De rodillas."

Blaine inmediatamente cayó de rodillas.

"Vas a asumir esta posición todas las mañanas junto a mi cama. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, amo."

Kurt puso una mano bajo su barbilla y obligándolo a hacer su cabeza hacia atrás. Los ojos de Blaine estaban llenos de sumiso deseo.

"Tengo varias reglas para ti. Aprenderás estas reglas. Aprenderás control y siempre me obedecerás."

"Sí amo. Yo vivo para servirte. Por favor... déjame servirte."

Kurt sonrió. "Primero el baño."

Kurt dio un paso atrás y cuidadosamente se quitó la ropa. Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron y se llenaron de lujuria mientras contemplaban el cuerpo desnudo de Kurt por primera vez.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

Blaine asintió vigorosamente.

"Bien. Sígueme."

Blaine se quedó sobre sus manos y rodillas y comenzó a gatear detrás de Kurt hacia el baño. Kurt se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Blaine lo miró expectante.

Oh.

Por supuesto.

Él no le había dado permiso para ponerse de pie.

_Blaine quiere servirte, quiere someterse ante ti... Es tu trabajo asegurarte de que él entiende lo que quieres y lo que esperas. Debes ser muy claro y muy firme._

Kurt puso de pie a Blaine y caminaron hacia el baño. Preparó el agua, agarró su gel de baño y su esponja vegetal, y se metió en la ducha, llevando a Blaine con él. Se tomó su tiempo enjabonando y lavándole todo el cuerpo. Cuando terminó, le dio la esponja a Blaine, quien suavemente lavó el cuerpo de Kurt, usando sus manos más que la esponja. Había esperado dos años para poder tener permiso de tocar a Kurt, y quería sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ahora limpio y caliente, Kurt enredó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y comenzaron a besarse. Comenzaron lento y suave, explorando cada lengua y cada sabor, saboreando la sensación de sus labios apretados. Pronto sus besos se hicieron más calientes, más urgentes, llenos de pasión, lujuria y deseo reprimido. Kurt empujó a Blaine contra la pared de la ducha y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras rápidamente deslizaba la lengua dentro de su boca. Los gemidos de Blaine eran fuertes y profundos. La prensión del cuerpo de un maestro era casi incapacitante para un esclavo, especialmente para uno reclamado. Esa presión evocaba sentimientos intensos de ser dominado y poseído.

Kurt agarró las manos de Blaine, las sujetó sobre su cabeza y presionó más fuerte. Los gemidos de Blaine se hicieron más intensos y ruidosos, al borde de la desesperación.

Kurt se retiró y luego presionó hacia delante de nuevo, asegurándose de que sus miembros se frotaran entre sí. Blaine lanzó un quejido necesitado.

"Ohhh... por favor amo... por favor..."

Kurt no le hizo caso. En cambio, aumentó la presión sobre las muñecas de Blaine, aplastó nuevamente su cuerpo y capturó la boca de Blaine con la suya.

El cuerpo de Blaine se puso tenso. Su mente estaba gritando.

¡No Blaine!

¡No lo hagas!

_"Vas a aprender a controlarte. Tus orgasmos serán sólo míos."_

Kurt podía sentir la lucha de Blaine. Apretó más fuerte y lo besó más profundamente. ¿Se rompería?

Blaine se rompió.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó y estalló en un grito. Kurt lo mantuvo apretado mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y luego se derretía. Blaine estaba respirando con dificultad, con la mente nublada y confusa. A medida que su respiración se calmó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se deshizo.

"Lo siento... lo siento... He desobedecido... oh, por favor... Lo siento..."

Kurt lo hizo callar y le acarició el cabello. Mientras que su caricia era suave y amorosa, su voz era firme y fuerte. "Aprenderás a controlarte."

Kurt cerró el grifo y salió. Le entregó a Blaine una toalla. "Ve a secarte y espera por mí."

Kurt comenzó su rutina de hidratación. Las palabras de su padre vagaron por su cerebro.

_Él no puede únicamente saber que eres su amo. Él debe sentir que eres su amo, y ese sentimiento proviene de las demandas que tú hagas de él._

Kurt inspeccionó su piel por última vez antes de entrar en la habitación. Blaine estaba de rodillas, con sus rizos mojados y enredados mientras gotas de agua corrían por sus sienes y su espalda. Kurt tomó una toalla y le secó el cabello. Blaine sonrió en agradecimiento. Kurt le sonrió de vuelta y enredó los dedos en sus mojados rizos. Apretó y tiró de la cabeza de Blaine nuevamente. Se centró en los ojos de Blaine, en busca de pistas. El dominio de Kurt se hizo más fuerte cuando los ojos de Blaine le dijeron lo que necesitaba saber.

No había miedo en sus ojos.

Sólo sumiso deseo. Más fuerte que antes. Rogándole.

_No muestres piedad. Él no quiere piedad. Él no necesita piedad._

Kurt se inclinó y lo besó. "Espera. Ojos al suelo."

Kurt rebuscó en su maleta y sacó un juego de restricciones de cuero negro para muñecas y tobillos junto con una correa de conexión. Tiró suavemente los brazos de Blaine a la espalda y esposó sus muñecas. Hizo lo mismo con sus tobillos. Después, unió ambas con la correa, obligando a Blaine a inclinarse un poco hacia atrás, pero sin que se sintiera incómodo o se hiciera daño. Kurt miró el miembro de Blaine. Estaba duro y pulsante.

"Debemos enseñarte a controlarte." Rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un dispositivo negro, de hierro. Parecía medieval. Se arrodilló frente a Blaine.

"Mírame, mi amor." Blaine miró a Kurt y luego al dispositivo. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y una oleada de emoción corrió por su cuerpo. Kurt envolvió su mano alrededor del pene de Blaine.

"Esto es un entrenador de penes. Es mucho más apretado y más cruel de lo que vas a llevar a diario, pero te ayudará a aprender a controlarte." Kurt colocó cuidadosamente el miembro de Blaine dentro de la estrecha jaula y enredó una correa de cuero apretada alrededor de sus testículos.

El efecto fue inmediato.

El cuerpo de Blaine se relajó, mientras su mente se movía y se deslizaba en el profundo pozo de la sumisión de su interior. Se estremeció al sentir la suave presión de la jaula mordiéndole la piel, pero el dolor era agradable.

Kurt se puso delante de él, con su pene en la mano.

"Ahora puedes servirme."

Blaine se hundió hambriento en ese pene que había estado añorando por dos años. A pesar de su longitud y tamaño, Blaine fue capaz de tomarlo todo hasta el fondo antes de absorberlo completamente. Su pene luchó dentro de la cruel jaula mientras Kurt gemía y lo jalaba fuertemente del cabello, sus caderas empujándose ligeramente hacia adelante. Blaine chupó firme y profundamente, disfrutando de la sensación de ahogo que le proporcionaba el pene de su amo. Cuando Kurt comenzó a empujar con más fuerza, Blaine se relajó y permitió que su boca fuera cogida. Con cada impulso en la garganta, se sentía cada vez más dominado. Ese sentimiento, junto con las restricciones y la tortura a su pene, era increíble. Se sentía completamente controlado. Poseído. Amado.

Kurt se corrió con un fuerte chorro de semen y un grito agudo. Blaine arremolinó su lengua alrededor del pene de Kurt mientras trataba de saborear lo más posible antes de tragar. Kurt le sostuvo fuertemente la cabeza, presionando su cara contra su entrepierna. Blaine no se movió. Instintivamente sabía que debía esperar hasta que Kurt decidiera ponerlo en libertad.

Kurt se retiró y se echó sobre la cama. Se relajó en una neblina post-orgásmica. Después de varios minutos, abrió los ojos y miró a Blaine. Los ojos de Blaine estaban cerrados. Sus labios estaban húmedos y brillantes y se quejaba y gemía en voz baja mientras su miembro luchaba dentro de la jaula. Cada pequeño temblor era una tortura.

"Mírame, Blaine."

A pesar de su lucha, los ojos de Blaine estaban brillantes y excitados.

"Te amo."

"Te amo, Maestro."

Kurt pensó por un momento. "Yo no quiero que me llames Maestro. Quizás algunas veces, pero creo que prefiero señor."

"Sí, señor."

Kurt desempacó su ropa para el día siguiente, comprobó la información de su vuelo y leyó las instrucciones de cómo dejar el coche. Blaine permaneció encerrado en esa agonía sexual. Para empeorar las cosas, Kurt se había quedado desnudo. Mirar fijamente el cuerpo desnudo de Kurt hizo que el miembro de Blaine se excitara, tratando de hacerse más grande y más grueso, lo que lo llevó al placer más doloroso. Kurt finalmente se arrodilló frente a él.

"Creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por esta noche. Recuerda, mientras más pronto aprendas a controlarte, más pronto obtendrás la jaula que usarás a diario, de manera permanente."

Kurt liberó las restricciones de cuero y ayudó a Blaine a ponerse de pie. No le quitó la jaula hasta que Blaine estuvo tendido de espaldas en la cama con Kurt a horcajadas sobre él. Kurt inmediatamente tragó su pene. Blaine gritó y arqueó las caderas, empujando aún más su miembro dolorido en la boca de Kurt, quien lo lamió y chupó y luego se lo sacó. Masajeó suavemente las bolas de Blaine con la lengua antes de moverse hacia arriba y deslizar su lengua en la boca de Blaine. Una vez más se perdieron en una serie de largos y húmedos besos amorosos que se volvieron apasionados y urgentes, llenos de deseo. Kurt murmuró en voz baja contra la piel de Blaine mientras le besaba el cuello y el pecho.

"Te amo tanto. Eres mío, y nunca te dejaré ir. Nunca."

Blaine ronroneó y se apoyó en las caricias de Kurt. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Kurt besó sus muslos y después le dobló ligeramente las rodillas, colocando sus pies en la cama. Jaló los brazos de Blaine hasta colocarlos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Kurt se estiró hasta alcanzar otro juego de restricciones de cuero. Él ató un extremo alrededor del tobillo de Blaine y amarró el otro extremo a su muñeca, repitió el mismo proceso en el otro lado. Las piernas de Blaine ahora estaban abiertas, con las muñecas atadas a los tobillos. Blaine tiró de las restricciones y sintió un maravilloso asalto de vulnerabilidad y captura. Kurt agarró una botella de lubricante, se sirvió una generosa cantidad en la mano y frotó ligeramente el agujero de Blaine. Blaine tiró con más fuerza de las restricciones y gimió cuando los dedos de Kurt lentamente trabajaban para abrirlo. Kurt se tomó su tiempo, moviendo suavemente, metiendo y sacando, escuchando los jadeos y gemidos de Blaine. Hizo una pausa para ponerse más lubricante en la mano para embarrar su pene. Escuchar a Blaine gemir mientras deslizaba su mano arriba y abajo, masturbándose, casi hizo que Kurt perdiera el control. Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Blaine profundamente. Eran solamente ellos dos, pero por última vez, Kurt siguió las instrucciones del Estado.

"Tú eres mi prisionero. Tú has sido reclamado. Ahora lo confirmo."

Blaine gritó ante la repentina sensación de Kurt deslizando rápidamente su pene dentro de él. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras Kurt continuaba empujando, llenándolo completamente. La apretada plenitud en su culo era insoportable y hacía que todo su cuerpo se sintiera consumido.

Kurt cerró los ojos y comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera. Podía sentir su dominio crecer y extenderse sobre Blaine. Blaine podía sentirlo adueñándose de su cuerpo y de su mente. Era caliente, abrumador e intenso. Con cada empujón en su culo, podía sentir el mando de Kurt llenándolo, capturándolo y luego liberándolo sólo para llenarlo y capturarlo de nuevo. Su sumisión se arremolinaba y ardía al sentirse completamente poseído y adueñado.

Kurt aceleró el ritmo y Blaine movió la cabeza adelante y atrás, jalando de las restricciones, tratando de mantener el control y no explotar. Él estaba en el límite de su excitación y realmente no quería desobedecer una segunda vez.

"Por favor, señor... Yo... ohhh... Yo..."

"¡Córrete, Blaine!"

Blaine gritó cuando el semen de Kurt se disparó dentro de él, espeso y caliente. Al mismo tiempo, su pene derramó su semen por todo su estómago. Ambos estaban gritando y temblando. Kurt apretó nuevamente su cuerpo contra Blaine, provocando otra oleada de ondas orgásmicas que corrieron a través del sistema nervioso de Blaine. Gritó mientras las olas lo abrumaban y se desmayó.

Hicieron el amor tres veces más. Sin restricciones ni reglas. Sólo besos, caricias y toques suaves, explorándose mutuamente. Blaine adoró a Kurt con su lengua, lamiendo cada hendidura y cada superficie de esa piel pálida de Kurt, feliz de tener finalmente la libertad de disfrutar plenamente del cuerpo de su maestro. Kurt besó y chupó la piel de Blaine, dejando marcas de pasión en todo su cuerpo, marcándolo como suyo.

Mientras dormían, el núcleo sumiso del cerebro de Blaine procesó todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Cada beso, cada toque, cada caricia y cada embestida hecha por Kurt había sido absorbida, y ahora estaba clasificada y arraigada en todo el ser de Blaine. Su mente creó una memoria permanente de la esencia de Kurt que lo obligaría a responder inmediatamente a la voz y a la presencia de Kurt. Al igual que su punto de ronroneo, la función de lubricación de su cuerpo se activó. A partir de ahora, el culo de Blaine se volvería húmedo y resbaladizo cuando Kurt iniciara el sexo.

Por la mañana el proceso se había completado.

Capturado.

Reclamado.

Confirmado.

...

Sebastian se sentó en la esquina de la oficina de su padre, con los ojos en el suelo, evitando la mirada de Alex. Alex lo miró con anhelo desesperado. Michael Smythe estaba sentado en su escritorio, con el ceño fruncido mirando al padre de Alex.

Una parte de él quería ayudar a ese hombre a matar a Sebastian.

"Señor Patterson, por favor acepte mis más sinceras disculpas acerca de esta situación. Les aseguro que Sebastian será fuertemente castigado por su reprochable e irresponsable comportamiento. Le prometo que esto no volverá a pasarle a ningún otro esclavo."

"Francamente Smythe, no me importa una mierda si le pasa esto a otro esclavo o no. Me preocupa lo que le pasó a mi hijo, y espero que usted haga las cosas bien."

Sebastian miró hacia arriba. ¿Hacer las cosas bien?

Michael Smythe se movió incómodo. "Por supuesto, estoy feliz de compensarlo a usted y a su hijo por cualquier daño emocional..."

"Quiero una reclamación."

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero una reclamación. Quiero que su hijo se ponga de pie y haga lo correcto. Sebastián debe reclamar a Alex."

Sebastian fue presa del pánico. ¿Una reclamación? Él no quería reclamar a Alex. Sólo había querido cogérselo. Alex era pequeño y lindo, con el pelo negro y rizado. Él sólo lo había querido porque le recordaba a...

"Lo siento Sr. Patterson, pero una reclamación está totalmente fuera de cualquier charla. Como puede usted notar en el lamentable comportamiento de mi hijo, él no está preparado para asumir la responsabilidad de una reclamación."

"Oh, él está listo. Si estuvo listo para atornillarse a un esclavo, entonces estará listo para hacer una reclamación."

"Sin duda, se da cuenta..."

"De lo que me doy cuenta es de que su hijo es un violador en serie. Así es. Lo he dicho. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso creyó que entraría aquí sin haber hecho mi investigación? Tengo amigos en el Ministerio. Esta no es la primera vez que su hijo se ha acostado con un esclavo para después abandonarlo. Usted no puede argumentar que Sebastian no sabía las reglas, porque definitivamente las conoce. Él sólo piensa que puede salirse con la suya debido a su dinero. Bueno, yo no voy por ello. No todo se puede comprar. O Sebastián reclama a Alex, o lo reporto con el Ministerio y presento una demanda."

Michael miró a Sebastian. Sebastian se hundió ante la fría y dura mirada de su padre. El miedo corría por su espalda. Tal vez debería estar de acuerdo en reclamar a Alex y vivir con los Patterson. Así al menos quedaría con vida.

Después de unos momentos, Michael se volvió hacia el señor Patterson. Echó una mirada a su traje de poliéster, su camisa arrugada y sus zapatos baratos. ¿Por qué diablos Sebastian había caído tan bajo? Miró a Alex que seguía mirando a Sebastian. Un chico bastante decente. Le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. No importaba. Este no era el tipo de esclavo que Sebastian podría reclamar.

"En primer lugar, mi hijo no es un violador. Tal vez su hijo es una puta. En segundo lugar, en mi experiencia, todo el mundo tiene un precio. Dígame el suyo."

"Quiero una reclamación."

"No, no lo quiere. Diga su precio."

"Reclamación."

"Precio."

"Reclamación."

"Una reclamación está fuera de discusión y no va a suceder. Usted tiene 30 segundos para decirme lo que se necesita para ayudar a Alex a superar su sufrimiento antes de que lo eche. Siéntase libre de llevarme a los tribunales. Me puedo permitir pagar honorarios a abogados, usted no. En cuanto al Ministerio, yo también tengo amigos allí."

El sr. Patterson se sentó en silencio por un momento. Se acercó y tomó una hoja de papel del escritorio de Michael. Cogió una pluma, escribió un número y se lo entregó. Michael lo miró, sacó su chequera, escribió un cheque y se lo entregó al señor Patterson.

"Ahora lárguese."

El sr. Patterson se puso de pie. "Vamos."

Los ojos de Alex se abrieron y comenzó a lloriquear. "¡No! ¡Quiero quedarme con Sebastian!" Su padre lo agarró del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta. "¡Vamos!Salgamos de aquí." Alex se volvió hacia Sebastian. "Sebastián... por favor... ¡Te amo! ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto! Voy a ser un buen esclavo para ti. Lo prometo. ¿Por qué no me quieres?" El padre de Alex siguió arrastrándolo. "¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian! Sebast..."

La puerta se cerró.

Sebastian se sentó mirando al suelo. No se dio cuenta que su padre se había puesto de pie y cruzaba la habitación hasta que sintió una bofetada en su cara.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡Otra vez! ¿Cuándo vas a crecer de una puta vez?"

"Lo siento... yo..." Fue interrumpido por una segunda bofetada de su padre.

"¡Basta! ¡No quiero escucharte! Estoy harto, Sebastian. ¡Harto! La cagas de nuevo y estás por tu cuenta. ¿Me oyes? ¡Lo digo en serio! No te vuelvo a rescatar nunca más. Si te metes en problemas, ¡no me llames! ¡Estás por tu cuenta! ¡Te sugiero que mantengas tu maldita verga dentro de tus pantalones! ¡Concéntrate en tus clases y mantente lo más lejos posible de los esclavos! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente hacer una reclamación y sentar cabeza? ¡Si estás tan malditamente caliente, encuentra un esclavo, reclámalo y entonces cógetelo hasta sacarle los sesos! ¡Deja de joder!"

Michael se acercó a la barra de la pequeña oficina y ruidosamente se sirvió un trago.

Sebastian simplemente se quedó allí.

Tal vez si le hubieran dado al que él quería, no tendría estos problemas.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Se volvió y miró a su padre.

"Vete a la mierda."


	4. Chapter 4

_Ahora regresamos al lugar donde comenzó la historia: Kurt y Blaine viviendo juntos y felices en Nueva York.  
__Blaine ha sido reclamado por seis años._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Blaine estaba sentado al piano, con los ojos cerrados en profunda concentración. Permitió que las notas fluyeran sobre y a través de él al escuchar las palabras, tratando de imaginar la voz de Rachel cantándolas en vez de la voz de Kaden.

Cuando Kaden terminó, Blaine abrió los ojos y de inmediato comenzó a hacer anotaciones en las partituras frente a él mientras murmuraba para sí mismo.

"¿Y bien?"

"Es muy bueno, pero creo que me quiero ir a un acorde mayor. La voz de Rachel puede manejarlo."

"Está bien. ¿Quieres un descanso para el almuerzo? Me muero de hambre."

Blaine asintió. "Si. Déjame mandarle un mensaje a Kurt."

Kaden observaba celosamente a Blaine enviarle un mensaje rápido a Kurt.

_K y yo iremos a almorzar a la parada de los sándwiches._

Un momento después, su teléfono sonó con la respuesta.

_Okay. Mándame un mensaje cuando estés de vuelta en el estudio. Te amo._

_Sí señor. Te amo._

Caminaron los dos bloques hacia la parada de los sándwiches y quedaron encantados al encontrar que estaba lleno, pero no a reventar. Después de haber hecho sus pedidos y recibido su comida, encontraron una mesa cerca de la puerta. Casi habían terminado cuando un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules, se detuvo en su mesa. Él los había estado observando desde que entraron, con los ojos fijos en Kaden.

"Hola."

Tanto Blaine como Kaden lo miraron. Kaden rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia abajo, pero Blaine siguió mirando al rubio. Gracias a Kurt no era el esclavo aterrorizado que solía ser en la escuela secundaria. Haber sido reclamado, junto con el entrenamiento y aliento de Kurt, había ayudado a Blaine a obtener la fuerza necesaria para desenvolverse en un mundo dirigido por Maestros. Kurt exigía la plena y completa sumisión de Blaine, pero no quería que él se la diera a nadie más.

_"Tu sumisión es para mi, y sólo para mi. Yo soy tu Maestro. Someterte ante otro Maestro es un insulto para mí. ¿Quieres insultarme, Blaine?"_

_"No. No señor. Nunca."_

_"Entonces no lo hagas."_

El rubio sonrió ante la rapidez con la que Kaden bajó los ojos. Eso era una buena señal.

"¿Te podemos ayudar?" Preguntó Blaine.

El rubio lo miró y luego volvió su atención de nuevo a Kaden.

"Estaba pensando que tal vez yo pudiera ayudar a tu amigo. Parece que no ha sido reclamado."

Kaden continuó mirando a su plato. Blaine frunció el ceño. No le gustaba esto. Sentía una mala vibra respecto a este sujeto.

"Él no necesita ninguna ayuda. Él está bien."

Kaden le dirigió a Blaine una mirada desesperada._ ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no estoy bien. Quiero ser reclamado. Cierra la boca._

El rubio ignoró a Blaine. "¿Es eso cierto, lindo? ¿Estás bien?"

Kaden mantuvo la mirada hacia abajo y sacudió la cabeza. La mirada del rubio se intensificó mientras su voz se volvía más profunda y dominante.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Kaden. Kaden James."

"Mírame, Kaden."

El rubio sacó su teléfono celular y se lo entregó a Kaden.

"Dame tu número."

Blaine se inclinó sobre la mesa y le arrebató el teléfono a Kaden.

"¡Kaden! ¿Estás seguro que quieres darle tu número?"

"¡Blaine, dame el teléfono!"

"No tienes que hacerlo. Puedes decir que no." Blaine apretó el teléfono en la mano del rubio.

El rubio miró a Blaine con sorpresa y disgusto. Miró el cuello de Blaine de nuevo para asegurarse de que realmente estaba reclamado. ¿Quién demonios era su amo? Si este esclavo perteneciera a él, exigiría un poco de respeto.

Una pelirroja con dos grandes bolsas de bocadillos apareció.

"Jake, tengo todo. Vamos."

Jake miró a Kaden. "Yo sugiero que dejes de salir con él si alguna vez quieres ser reclamado." Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Kaden lo vio salir antes de volcar su ira sobre Blaine.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Vamos, Kaden. ¿De verdad querías darle a ese tipo tu número? Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor."

"¡Esa no es tu decisión!"

"¡Te estaba haciendo un favor! ¡Ese tipo era un pobre depredador!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez no me importa, tú no lo entiendes, Blaine, tú no sabes lo que es. Ser no reclamado. Estar solo. Despertar en la noche deseando que hubiera alguien... alguien que cuide de ti. Alguien que te domine y te haga sentir todo de nuevo". Los hombros de Kaden se hundieron mientras miraba con tristeza a su plato. "Tú no sabes lo que se siente estar vacío todo el tiempo. Especialmente cuando sabes lo que se siente al estar lleno."

Blaine se acercó y tomó la mano de Kaden. "Pero... no quieres que te pase lo mismo que antes, no quieres que suceda de nuevo. Si quieres evitarlo, tienes que tomar mejores decisiones."

Kaden apartó la mano. "Hice una buena elección. Sólo... sólo..." Kaden se puso de pie. "Te veré de vuelta en el estudio."

"¡Kaden! ¡Kaden, espera!" Blaine miró a Kaden correr fuera del restaurante.

Bueno, mierda.

Por supuesto, Kaden tenía razón. Blaine no sabía lo que era estar solo. Siempre había tenido a Kurt. Siempre supo que Kurt cumpliría su palabra y lo reclamaría. ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt hiciera con él lo que el ex novio de Kaden le hizo? Dormir con él durante años sólo para abandonar su promesa de reclamarlo, dejándolo destrozado, con el corazón roto y desesperado por un maestro. Kaden había pasado por muchas cosas, incluyendo el abuso a manos de un viejo y rico amo llamado Mario que ofreció a Kaden a sus amigos y clientes para tener sexo. Fue el sentimiento de culpa del ex-novio lo que rescató a Kaden y lo devolvió a sus padres. Después de tomar un poco de tiempo para recuperarse, Kaden regresó a la escuela a tiempo parcial y consiguió un trabajo en el estudio donde conoció a Blaine. Kaden estaba mejor, pero anhelaba un maestro. Su anhelo lo hacía presa fácil. Blaine se preocupaba por Kaden de la misma manera en que Wes se preocupaba por Blaine en la escuela secundaria.

Blaine lentamente regresó al estudio. Kaden estaba jugando con el equipo de mezcla de sonido. Dio a Blaine una mirada culpable.

"Lo siento. Sé que estabas tratando de ver por mi, y te lo agradezco. Realmente lo aprecio."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Olvídalo. No te preocupes, Kaden. Él está ahí afuera. El amo correcto te encontrará, o tú lo encontrarás."

Kaden se encogió de hombros. "Sí. Tal vez. Vamos a terminar para que podamos enviarle esto a Rachel."

Pronto los dos se vieron absortos en su trabajo, tanto, que Blaine no recordó nada hasta que sonó el teléfono.

Se quedó inmóvil.

Él nunca le dijo a Kurt estaba de vuelta.

Cogió el teléfono. "Hola señor."

"¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Estoy en el estudio. Lo siento, señor. Lo siento mucho. Lo olvidé."

Blaine pudo oír el suspiro de alivio de Kurt. "Estaba preocupado."

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho."

Kurt se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"La desobediencia debe ser castigada, Blaine."

Blaine cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca cuando su pene empujó contra el acero.

"Sí, señor."

"Nos ocuparemos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa."

"Sí, señor."

Kurt colgó.

Blaine se quedó allí con los ojos cerrados. Su pene dolorosamente tenso dentro de la jaula de acero. Trató de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, menos en Kurt castigándolo.

Kaden sonrió mientras veía la lucha de Blaine. Pensó en recordarle mandar el mensaje a Kurt, pero decidió no hacerlo. Era su forma de agradecer a Blaine por su preocupación. Esperaba que Kurt lo castigara de las más deliciosas maneras posibles.

...

Baine salió del estudio a las 15:58. Kurt ya estaba allí, llevaba gafas de sol, estaba recargado en el coche, con los brazos cruzados.

"Hola señor."

"Hola desobediente". El dominio de Kurt recorrió a Blaine. No pudo evitarlo. Cayó de rodillas, con la frente pegada al suelo. Kurt lo miró.

"Sí. ¿Por qué no te quedas así por un tiempo?"

Kurt sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Chandler.

_-¿Podemos cambiar la reunión de 6 a 7? Tengo que lidiar con Blaine._

_-Por supuesto. Espero que 'lidiar' signifique 'castigar' ;)_

_-Sí, pero no soy el sádico que tu eres._

_-¡Mentiroso! Tu simplemente no lo dejas fluir. A Seth le encanta. Lo mismo sucedería con Blaine. Te veo a las 7._

Kurt se rió para sus adentros. Chandler y Seth eran una pareja hecha en el cielo. Kurt había visto el castigo y la tortura que Chandler infligía a Seth y Seth parecía no tener suficiente.

Miró a Blaine. Chandler tenía razón. La sumisión de Blaine permitiría totalmente a Kurt ser un sádico, pero Kurt no iba con ello. En lugar de eso, anhelaba el puro control. Estaba seguro de que las raíces de esto habían nacido de haberse sentido tan fuera de control en la escuela secundaria, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo analizándose a sí mismo. Él simplemente aceptó que así era cómo estaba conectado con su dominio. Exigía el respeto, la obediencia y el control total sobre Blaine y Blaine felizmente se sometía. Quería someterse. Necesitaba someterse. Ellos eran una pareja perfecta.

Kurt abrió la puerta del coche y le dijo a Blaine que se arrastrara hacia adentro. Blaine inmediatamente obedeció. Kurt entró y cerró la puerta. Blaine permaneció agachado en el suelo del coche en todo el camino a casa. Cuando se detuvieron frente a su edificio, Kurt abrió la puerta y salió. Blaine se arrastró con cuidado fuera del coche.

"Vas a gatear hasta que te permita caminar."

"Sí, señor."

Una vez dentro, Kurt se sentó en el sofá. "Ven aquí. Párate frente a mí."

Kurt desabrochó y bajó el cierre del pantalón de Blaine. Le quitó todo, dejando a Blaine en camisa y con la jaula de castidad. Kurt pasó su mano detrás de la jaula y suavemente acarició las bolas de Blaine.

"Yo había pensado que la jaula te haría recordarme todo el día. Tal vez voy a tener que empezar a hacer algo un poco más fuerte."

Blaine tragó saliva y se quejó un poco.

Kurt retiró la jaula. "Tengo algunas ideas, pero por ahora vamos a hacer frente a tu desobediencia. Ve a ducharte en tu baño y espérame en el dormitorio."

Blaine se puso de rodillas y se arrastró hasta su baño. Era más pequeño que el de Kurt y era perfecto para ocasiones como ésta, cuando ambos necesitaban ducharse, pero Kurt quería ducharse solo.

Diez minutos después, Blaine estaba de rodillas en medio de la habitación. Juntó las manos y fijó los ojos en el suelo. En el momento en que escuchó a Kurt entrar en la habitación, su pene se endureció, pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba.

"Hasta la cama, boca arriba."

Blaine trepó a la cama. Su pulso se aceleró cuando vio las cadenas de hierro. Le encantaba cuando Kurt utilizaba las cadenas de hierro. Eran apretadas y pesadas y lo hacían sentir totalmente como un esclavo. Kurt encadenó las muñecas y los tobillos de Blaine a la cama antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Pasó los dedos ligeramente hacia arriba y abajo en el pecho de Blaine, sobre sus pezones y arriba y abajo en sus brazos. Presionó su cuerpo hacia abajo sobre Blaine, haciendo que temblara y se sintiera mareado por las fuertes sensaciones que cursaban a través de él. Lo hizo un par de veces más hasta que el cuerpo de Blaine estuvo caliente y lleno de necesidad. Kurt cogió el lubricante de la mesita de noche, vertió un poco en su mano, y comenzó a preparar su propio culo para el pene de Blaine.

Este era su secreto especial.

De todo lo que Kurt había leído y oído, los amos siempre eran los activos, pero Kurt disfrutaba siendo pasivo. Le encantaba la sensación de Blaine deslizándose en su interior, amplia, pesada y duramente. No sabía sobre otros esclavos ya que Blaine era la única persona con la que había dormido, pero tenía la sensación de que el pene de Blaine era más grande que el de la mayoría de los esclavos, ya que era casi exactamente del mismo tamaño que el suyo.

También amaba esta posición por el tormento que le causaba a Blaine. Estando dentro de él, tomaba hasta la última gota de su sumisión, no dejándolo correrse hasta que Kurt se lo permitía, y no siempre se le concedía ese derecho.

Ver a Kurt acariciándose a sí mismo, ponía a Blaine loco de deseo. Kurt se veía tan caliente con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con sus dedos lanzándose rápidamente dentro y fuera de su culo, pequeños gemidos y jadeos de placer escapando de su garganta. Una vez que estuvo listo, envolvió su mano alrededor del pene de Blaine y bombeó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, cubriéndolo con lubricante. Blaine estaba temblando.

"No te puedes correr. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, señor."

"Vas a controlarte a tí mismo."

"S-sí, señor."

Kurt se incorporó lentamente y se dejó caer hacia abajo. Blaine se quedó sin aliento y gimió cuando el culo de Kurt se afianzaba caliente y apretado alrededor de su pene. Se tensó y forcejeó contra las cadenas para arquear sus caderas hacia Kurt y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era un error. Eso intensificaba las sensaciones y podía sentir su orgasmo saltar hacia adelante. Él gruñó mientras trataba de centrarse de nuevo en su control. Kurt sonrió maliciosamente al ver la agonía de la lucha en el rostro de Blaine. Él aceleró y pronto estaba cogiéndose a sí mismo fuerte y rápido en el miembro de Blaine.

"¿Me desobedecerás otra vez, Blaine?"

Blaine luchaba por hablar. "N-no señor. N-no."

"Dilo, Blaine."

"Yo... nunca... desobedeceré... mi señor."

"Repítelo hasta que te diga que pares."

Blaine luchó por hablar y concentrarse en no correrse al mismo tiempo. Kurt era una visión de control. Saltaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo con profunda concentración, sus ojos nunca dejaban el rostro de Blaine. Su cuerpo se movía con una gracia y belleza que no tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se estaba cogiendo a sí mismo con ese grueso miembro en su interior.

Blaine se estaba ahogando en su sumisión, zambulléndose profundo y más profundo tratando de encontrar la fuerza para no correrse. No iba a desobedecer a su amo.

Kurt se detuvo repentinamente y por completo. Blaine se atragantó y gimoteó, pero no se corrió. Kurt lo miró a los ojos.

"Ni una gota, Blaine."

Blaine gritó de frustración y se tensó sintiendo las cadenas de hierro. Kurt se movió hasta arriba y presionó su pene en la boca de Blaine. Blaine se aferraba al débil control que tenía sobre su orgasmo mientras Kurt le cogía la boca dura y rápidamente. Blaine gimió alrededor de ese pene, esperando desesperadamente la liberación de esperma para llenarlo hasta su garganta, pero Kurt no iba a hacerlo.

Kurt de repente sacó su pene de la boca de Blaine y se corrió con un fuerte grito por todo su pecho.

Blaine estaba respirando con dificultad, con los músculos de sus brazos y piernas completamente tensos, los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras trataba de negarse a ceder a la firme e intensa necesidad de correrse.

Kurt se acercó y cogió unas toallitas húmedas. Limpió el pecho de Blaine y luego se inclinó para darle un beso. Blaine respiró un poco más fácil.

Pero Kurt no había terminado.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a un armario de madera de cerezo. Lo abrió y sacó un largo y grueso consolador negro. Era del estilo que sólo utilizaba para el castigo.

El cuerpo de Blaine se sacudió. No había manera de que pudiera soportar las sensaciones que eso causaría. No cuando ya se tambaleaba en el borde.

Kurt lentamente lo metió en el agujero de Blaine. Bombeó el aire hasta que Blaine gritó. Su culo estaba demasiado lleno y su pene estaba duro como una piedra. Tendría que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no explotar.

Kurt bombeó de una manera más cruel. Colocó una mordaza de bola en la boca de Blaine y un timbre de seguridad en la mano.

"Quiero que permanezcas ahí y pienses acerca de tu desobediencia."

Blaine cerró los ojos e hizo exactamente eso. Ser obediente y estar sometido ante Kurt lo llenaba de una cálida paz y una sensación de satisfacción. Le hacía feliz y hacía feliz a Kurt. Blaine trataría endemoniadamente de nunca desobedecer de nuevo, y eso incluía no correrse a pesar de la agonía sexual en la que estaba envuelto. Su culo estaba increíblemente apretado y lleno, y el consolador estaba lo suficientemente lejos para golpear suavemente su próstata. Sólo lo suficiente para un suave roce que provocaba que él sintiera el peor tipo de tortura burlona. El miembro de Blaine temblaba y palpitaba, desesperado por ser tocado, lamido o envuelto por el culo de Kurt.

Kurt regresó 20 minutos más tarde. Le quitó la mordaza de bola y el consolador, y lo desencadenó. Blaine salió de la cama y se puso de rodillas. Su cuerpo temblaba por la tensión no liberada, su pene aún duro y palpitante. Kurt lo miró y pasó los dedos por sus rizos.

"Te amo demasiado, Blaine. Me preocupo por ti cuando no sé nada de ti."

Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Kurt y apretó su cara contra su muslo. "Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, señor. No quise hacer que te preocuparas."

"¿Entiendes por qué te estoy castigando?"

"Sí, señor. No te mandé un mensaje cuando volví al estudio y me dijiste que lo hiciera."

Kurt asintió. "Eso es correcto. Siempre me tienes que obedecer."

"Sí, señor."

"Lávate y vístete. Vas a permanecer de rodillas hasta que Chandler y Seth lleguen."

"Sí, señor." El miembro de Blaine estaba duro y gritaba con desesperación.

Nada de alivio esta noche. Y en realidad, no es que esperara alguno.

...

Cuando sonó el timbre, Kurt asintió hacia Blaine dándole permiso para caminar. Blaine abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar. Sonrió cuando vio a Seth y a Chandler venir por el pasillo, Seth con su guitarra al hombro.

"¡Hola!"

"¡Hey!"

"Ah, Blaine. Qué triste ver que puedes caminar", sonrió Chandler. "Kurt siempre insiste en ir fácil contigo."

Kurt le dió a Chandler una mirada maliciosa. "Cállate y entra."

Los cuatro habían sido amigos desde la universidad. Blaine conoció a Chandler en su primer año, cuando Chandler lo rescató de un maestro muy agresivo al que no le importaba que Blaine estuviera obviamente reclamado. Había acorralado a Blaine en una de las salas de ensayo de música negándose a dejarlo ir. En aquel entonces Blaine seguía luchando por imponerse. Estaba atrapado por el miedo hacia ese maestro que ejercía su poder sobre él, miedo de enojar a Kurt sometiéndose ante otro maestro, y el miedo de decepcionar a Kurt al no ponerse de pie por sí mismo.

Chandler oyó las súplicas de Blaine para que lo dejara en paz y se detuvo para ver lo que estaba pasando. Al principio pensó que era un desacuerdo privado entre un amo y su esclavo, pero la belleza decorativa del collar de Blaine llamó su atención. El hermoso diseño exclusivo de su collar no encajaba con la espantosa camisa y los horribles pantalones que llevaba el maestro. Alguien de ese estilo no podía tener el gusto o la inclinación a diseñar algo tan hermoso. Chandler confrontó al maestro. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, él lo amenazó con darle una patada en el culo y con reportarlo al Ministerio de Maestros. El idiota se retiró y Chandler llevó a un tembloroso Blaine al hogar de un agradecido Kurt.

Kurt conoció a Seth un mes más tarde mientras seleccionaba la música para una audición. Seth se puso a conversar con Kurt, hundiéndose en su dominante presencia. Kurt rápidamente le explicó que ya tenía un esclavo, pero que sabía de alguien que estaba buscando uno, si es que Seth estaba interesado. Seth estaba interesado, pero no era tan sencillo. Estaba buscando algo más que un maestro. Quería un sádico que lo torturara en cada pulgada de su vida, pero que tuviera un corazón amoroso y que creyera en el romance.

Chandler estaba un poco reacio también. Estaba buscando algo más que un esclavo. Quería un masoquista que le rogara por crueldad, que tomara todo lo que él pudiera dar, y que amara las comedias románticas.

Kurt y Blaine los presentaron durante la cena, y fue amor a primera vista. Chandler invitó a Seth a cenar a la noche siguiente. Cuando llegó a la puerta de Seth, se presentó con un ramo de flores. Ellos disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena con velas en un restaurante muy romántico.

Seth se fue a casa con Chandler esa noche.

Chandler le azotó la espalda crudamente, se lo cogió salvajemente, lo ató con cuero y lo suspendió con cadenas desde el techo de su dormitorio encima de su cama.

Fue la noche número uno en la vida de Seth.

Chandler lo reclamó una semana más tarde. Habían estado juntos desde entonces.

Se instalaron en la sala de estar. Kurt se sentó en el sofá, mientras que Chandler se sentó en una silla. Los dos esclavos se sentaron a los pies de sus respectivos amos. Chandler preguntó a Kurt cómo iban los ensayos del show. Esto envió a Kurt a un largo discurso humorístico sobre la falta de talento de su co-estrella, Brad. Blaine, Chandler y Seth se rieron histéricamente ante las imitaciones exageradas de Kurt.

"Todavía estamos atrapados en la escena del argumento al final del primer acto, porque el hombre aparentemente no sabe cómo actuar un argumento sin gritar. Finalmente le dije al final de su discurso largo y mal realizado, '¿por qué me estás gritando?' Él me mira y dice: 'esa no es tu línea'. ¡Ugh!"

Chandler sonrió. "Pobre Kurt. Siempre obligado a tratar con actores menores y tontos."

"Tienes toda la razón. Sinceramente, sufro por mi arte."

Seth miró a Chandler. "Tengo hambre."

"Siempre tienes hambre."

Seth miró a Blaine para obtener ayuda. Blaine miró a Kurt.

"Me muero de hambre."

"Tú y Seth vayan a la cocina y ordenen lo que quieran. Pídeme una ensalada."

Blaine y Seth se dirigieron a la cocina. Chandler negó con la cabeza.

"En serio, Kurt. ¿Una ensalada? Por favor, ¿no me digas que estás a dieta?"

"Tengo que mantenerme en forma, especialmente para el show. Quiero encajar en el traje que usaré la noche de la apertura. Es vergonzoso pedir modificaciones después de la prueba inicial."

Ordenaron pizza, Blaine y Seth fueron a la sala de Broadway para pasar el rato. Era un estudio en la parte trasera del apartamento donde guardaban el piano de Blaine y su música, los guiones de Kurt y los posters de los shows, y otras cosas relacionadas con sus profesiones creativas y su amor por la música y el teatro.

Kurt y Chandler continuaron charlando en la sala de estar, acompañados por los sonidos de Blaine tocando el piano y Seth tocando la guitarra. Chandler pronto se unió a Kurt en el sofá, con una expresión seria.

"Uh oh. Te ves como si estuviéramos a punto de tener una conversación de adultos."

"Quería preguntarle algo."

Kurt asintió. "Adelante."

"¿No me dijiste una vez que Blaine provenía de una familia rica?"

"Sí."

"¿Exactamente quién es su familia?"

"Su madre es Victoria Ramken Anderson. Es dueña..."

Chandler lo interrumpió. "Industrias Ramken."

Kurt estaba sorprendido. "Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Recientemente han aparecido constantemente en la sección de negocios. Industrias Ramken se está preparando para una gran expansión multimillonaria en Europa. Es enorme. Han habido rumores sobre si tienen o no suficiente dinero en efectivo para un movimiento como ese. Había una foto de Victoria Ramken Anderson y Alex Anderson junto al artículo. Alex Anderson me recordó a Blaine y me hizo preguntarme si había una conexión. Blaine se parece a su padre."

Kurt se encogió de hombros. Nunca había puesto los ojos en el hombre. Él no ponía ninguna atención a lo que pasaba en el mundo de los negocios, y ciertamente no se mantenía al día con las actividades de Victoria Anderson.

"Una oferta pública inicial de una empresa como esa sería un gran trato. ¿Blaine tiene vínculos financieros con la empresa?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No. Nada. Todo es su hermano mayor y su madre, y supongo que su padre. Su hermano mayor se encarga de una parte de la empresa en Michigan. Blaine no tiene nada que ver con su familia o con el negocio."

Chandler se hechó para atrás. "Mmm."

"¿Qué?"

"Es sólo que... Industrias Ramken es una de las 10 empresas privadas más importantes del mundo. Sería una lástima que se volviera pública, y que él no fuera accionista. Se volvería millonario de la noche a la mañana."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No. La madre de Blaine es una maldita perra. Era horrible con Blaine. Yo no la quiero a ella o a su dinero en cualquier lugar cerca de nosotros. Nosotros no los necesitamos, ni a su dinero, ni a ellos."

Chandler se quedó callado por un momento. "Kurt... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta... un tanto insultante?"

Kurt arqueó una ceja. "¿Sí?"

"Por favor no te lo tomes a mal, pero... ¿cómo acabaste con Blaine? Quiero decir... los esclavos de familias como la suya... tienden a ser utilizados como parte de acuerdos de negocios."

Kurt estaba en silencio. Ahora que él era más grande, más listo y un poco más de mundo, realmente entendía lo inusual que había sido para él haber sido autorizado para reclamar a Blaine. La mayoría de los amos y los esclavos reclamados pertenecían a la misma clase social. Entendía la curiosidad de Chandler. También se preguntaba algunas veces si su padre le había dicho toda la verdad sobre su trato con Victoria.

"Mi padre convenció a su madre de que ella debía dármelo. A cambio mi padre... vería por legislaciones que le gustaran o que le convinieran." Kurt se sentía sucio diciendo eso en voz alta. "Él no está haciendo nada malo. Ellos ven ojo a ojo las cosas de negocios, así que... no es como si estuviera siendo comprado o algo parecido. Él no está haciendo nada ilegal."

Chandler asintió. "No te preocupes. Yo entiendo, y me alegro de que Blaine esté contigo y no atrapado con alguien que lo quiera por todas las razones equivocadas."

Kurt se sintió aliviado cuando el timbre sonó señalando la llegada de la pizza y el final de la conversación.

**K & B & K & B**

Esa noche en la cama, Kurt puso a Blaine encima de él.

"Hazme el amor."

Blaine se sorprendió. Kurt nunca rompía los castigos. Los castigos siempre se prolongaban hasta la mañana siguiente, o más tiempo dependiendo del humor de Kurt. Blaine había esperado sufrir hasta el domingo.

Kurt podía ver su sorpresa. "Necesito que me sientas otra vez."

Blaine gruñó en voz baja mientras besaba a Kurt con una firmeza un poco exigente.

Esta era otra razón por la cual Kurt disfrutaba tener a Blaine arriba de él. Estaba seguro de que eso ayudaba a Blaine a hacerse más fuerte. Kurt adoraba ver los pequeños cambios que tomaban lugar en Blaine cuando él estaba arriba. La forma en que sus ojos se volvían más oscuros mientras su presencia física se hacía más poderosa, su voz profunda y autoritaria. Kurt lo encontraba caliente como el infierno.

Blaine no perdió el tiempo mientras arrastraba la lengua por el cuerpo de Kurt hasta llegar a su agujero. Él lamió suavemente alrededor de su entrada antes de deslizar la lengua dentro y fuera haciendo a Kurt lentamente estremecerse.

"Ohhh... Blaine... por favor... en mí..."

Blaine agarró el lubricante, embarrándose él mismo y deslizándose lentamente dentro de su amo. Kurt gimió, arqueó sus caderas y presionó sus pies en la espalda de Blaine urgiéndolo a ir más profundo. Blaine se retiró lentamente y luego entró nuevamente en él, duro y profundo. La velocidad de sus embestidas aumentaba a medida que el deseo de Kurt se hacía más fuerte.

"Oh, Blaine... mierda... sí... sí... cógeme... sí... cógeme..."

Blaine cayó en un trance sexual, sus caderas empujando duro y fuerte al ritmo de los gritos de Kurt. Podía sentir su orgasmo crecer caliente y más intenso de lo normal debido a la no liberación de esa misma tarde.

"Señor... por favor... permiso..."

"¡Sí! Córrete, Blaine. ¡Córrete!"

Todo el cuerpo de Blaine se tensó y luego explotó. Él gruñó a través de su orgasmo, mientras que Kurt se acariciaba a sí mismo. Blaine quitó la mano de Kurt de un manotazo y se tragó su pene. Sólo fue cuestión de dar unos cuantos golpes y lamidas duras con su lengua para que Kurt estallara en la boca de Blaine, quien gimió en agradecimiento, tragando hasta la última gota antes de arrastrar el cuerpo de Kurt para colocarlo sobre él. Kurt envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él y lo apretó.

"Te amo."

"Te amo."

...

Blaine abrió los ojos y miró el reloj.

9:27 am. Sábado.

Día libre.

En silencio, se deslizó fuera de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño y a la cocina. Sacó una caja de Apple Jacks del armario y cogió un tazón grande. Después de llenar el plato con cereal y leche, agarró otro tazón y lo llenó de fresas, arándanos, moras y uvas y se dirigió a la cama. Colocó el plato de frutas en la mesilla de noche de Kurt y luego se metió en la cama, agarró el control remoto y puso las caricaturas. Se puso feliz de encontrar una caricatura clásica de Tom y Jerry. Se acomodó contra las almohadas con su cereal y se perdió en las aventuras de Jerry tratando de burlar a Tom.

Treinta minutos más tarde Kurt abrió los ojos y sonrió al escuchar los sonidos de la música clásica de Tom y Jerry. Se dio la vuelta y se sintió feliz al ver a Blaine, apoyado contra las almohadas, con sus rizos regados por todo el lugar, mirando la TV como un niño de cinco años. Kurt miró la taza vacía de cereal y rodó los ojos.

Después de tomar una ducha rápida para limpiar la evidencia seca de anoche, Kurt se sentó en la cama junto a Blaine con el tazón de fruta. Kurt no se interesaba en los dibujos animados, pero ¿a quién no le gustaba Tom y Jerry?

Una vez que Tom y Jerry se fueron, Kurt cogió su iPad para ver los emails y echar una ojeada a las noticias. Sin pensar demasiado en ello, dio click en la sección de negocios y se desplazó hacia abajo. ¿Qué estaba buscando? Al no encontrar nada, se dirigió a la sección de moda.

Se sentaron en un quieto y cómodo silencio hasta que el sonido de "No Rain on My Parade" llenó el aire. El timbre del teléfono celular que Blaine tenía asignado para Rachel.

"Rachel Hola."

"Blaine ¡Oh, Dios mío, eres tan increíble! ¡Apenas tuve la oportunidad de escuchar la canción y es perfecta! ¡Perfecta! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!"

Blaine sonrió. "Gracias Rachel. No puedo esperar para oírte cantarla."

"Tú y el resto del mundo. Ya se la envié al director. Estoy segura de que le encantará. Carl y Frank probablemente no apreciarán que los haya pasado de largo con una nueva canción para el show, pero... como sea. Ellos lo superarán."

Blaine sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa por Carl y Frank. Rachel era la estrella de un nuevo show titulado, "And that's what she thought". El libro y las canciones eran del equipo de escritores de Carl Sands y Frank Wyler. Sands y Wyler eran extremadamente talentoso y muy respetados, pero mientras que a Rachel le encantaba la historia y la mayoría de las canciones, hubo unas pocas que quería cambiar o reemplazar. Triste por la renuencia y por las sugerencias de Carl y Frank, se volvió hacia Blaine.

Kurt cogió el teléfono. "Déjame hablar con ella."

"Hey."

"¡Hola Kurt! ¿Sabes que tu chico es increíble?"

"Sí, lo sé, pero ¿sabes lo molestos que van a estar Sands y Wyler contigo?"

"Como sea. Cuando escuchen la canción y vean lo bien que encaja, van a hacer a un lado y superar cualquier celo creativo mezquino que puedan tener. Demonios, tal vez hasta inviten a Blaine a unirse a ellos."

Kurt frunció el ceño. Le gustaba que Blaine tuviera la libertad creativa para escribir y vender sus canciones a su propio ritmo. No lo quería atado a las políticas de Broadway.

"Sí, bueno, sólo asegúrate de que ellos no traten de poner a Blaine en la lista negra o algo parecido."

"Honestamente, Kurt. Todo va a ir bien."

"Más vale que así sea. Si ellos lanzan un ataque, espero que lo protejas."

"Por supuesto."

"¿Cómo está Finn?"

"Oh, está bien. Fue a recoger mi café y mi pastel de sábado por la mañana. Mi único trato de la semana."

Al igual que muchos esclavos, Finn no trabajaba. En su lugar estaba con Rachel 24-7. Se sentaba a atenderla en todos sus ensayos, le hacía los recados, y felizmente se hacía cargo de cada cosa que ella quisiera o necesitara.

Kurt y Rachel charlaron un poco más antes de decir adiós.

Blaine miró a Kurt. "¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?"

"Ir de compras."

Ellos descansaron en la cama un poco más antes de vestirse y hacer una lista de todo lo que necesitaban. Como pensamiento de última hora, Kurt tomó una correa de plata para Blaine y la metió en su bolsa antes de salir.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Kurt se alegró de haber pensado en traer la correa. La tienda estaba llena. Incluso más que cualquier sábado normal. Kurt engancho la correa de plata a la muñeca izquierda de Blaine. Blaine sintió una cálida oleada de relajación y seguridad instalarse en su interior.

Mientras avanzaban por la tienda, Kurt notó que otros tantos maestros llevaban con correa a sus esclavos. Muchos maestros conectaban la correa al collar del esclavo, pero Kurt nunca hacía esto en público. Él prefería la cercanía interpuesta entre él y Blaine estando conectados a la muñeca. Algunos esclavos estaban, obviamente, encadenados como castigo. Iban vestidos con bozales y arneses completos para la cabeza con cadenas que iban desde una argolla en forma de D en el bozal hacia sus muñecas esposadas. Ver a estos esclavos, hacía que Blaine pensara en Chandler y Seth.

Kurt realmente no tenía que encadenar a Blaine. Él naturalmente se quedaba a su lado, pero Kurt se sentía un poco nervioso. Su conversación con Chandler acerca de los asuntos comerciales de los Anderson lo había dejado alerta. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero una pequeña semilla de preocupación había sido plantada en su interior y no la pudo mover.

Una vez que estuvieron en casa y habiendo guardado los comestibles en su sitio, Kurt pensó en Cooper. Cooper fue el único que se mantuvo en contacto con Blaine. No hablaban a menudo, pero siempre había la llamada telefónica ocasional o algún correo electrónico.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Cooper?"

Blaine se quedó pensativo. "Hmm. No estoy seguro. Definitivamente ya tiene un rato. La última vez que hablé con él me dijo algo acerca de irse a Europa. Paris, creo."

"¿Dijo por qué?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Algo acerca de la empresa en crecimiento."

Una expansión europea.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, señor?"

Kurt le dio la espalda para guardar los cereales.

"Curiosidad."

...

Como siempre, Blaine despertó a las 6:30 de la mañana del lunes. Él no tenía un reloj de alarma. Su cuerpo había sido entrenado.

Siguió su rutina matutina habitual y estaba de rodillas junto a la cama de Kurt a las 6:58 am. Kurt despertó a las 7:00 am.

"Buenos días, mi amor."

"Buenos días, señor."

Blaine esperó pacientemente para realizar la mamada matutina de Kurt. Él entendía la importancia de la rutina para los esclavos, así que permitió que Blaine lo chupara, pero se aseguró de retirarse antes de correrse. Blaine lo miró. Había confusión en sus ojos.

"Tengo algo nuevo para ti, pero no hasta después del desayuno. Quiero Raisin Bran con leche descremada. Tu puedes prepararte un waffle. Prepáralo todo y espérame."

"Sí, señor."

Kurt esperó a que Blaine fuera a la cocina antes de sacar el arnés.

Durante el desayuno, Blaine lo ayudó a repasar sus líneas. Kurt suspiró. Blaine haría un mejor papel como su co-estrella en lugar de Brad.

"Ve a la habitación, pero no te vistas. Quiero que te inclines sobre la cama, la cara hacia el colchón."

Los latido del corazón de Blaine se aceleraron. "Sí, señor."

Kurt limpió los platos y se dirigió al dormitorio. Blaine se inclinó obedientemente sobre la cama, con su hermoso culo en el aire. Kurt se acercó y le colocó los pies más separados. Pasó sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la grieta del culo de Blaine, lo que provocó su lubricación.

"Como te acordarás, tenías un poco de problemas para recordar las reglas la semana pasada. Te dije que nos gustaría probar algo más fuerte para ayudarte."

Blaine se sintió mareado mientras el deseo sexual y la sumisión se adueñaban de su cabeza. Kurt seguía corriendo sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo y alrededor de su culo, pero sin entrar en su agujero. Blaine se preparó.

Kurt entró en él sin previo aviso. Áspero, duro y rápido. Apretó una mano en la espalda de Blaine y se lo cogió aún más fuerte, más duro. Blaine cerró los ojos y gruñó en cada empuje. Kurt estaba gimiendo y murmurando incoherencias. Oh, cómo le gustaba el culo de Blaine. Podía perderse en ese culo delicioso durante todo el día.

Se vino con un fuerte gemido, llenando el culo de Blaine completamente. Rápidamente cogió un arnés con un tapón anal enorme y lo deslizó dentro de él. Blaine gimió ante la gran intrusión en su agujero dolorido. Kurt lo puso de pie y cerró el arnés en su lugar antes de encerrar su pene en una nueva jaula que contenía sus bolas, así como su pene.

Kurt dio un paso atrás y admiró su obra. "Camina por la habitación."

Blaine caminó lentamente por la habitación. Santo caliente infierno. Su culo se sentía apretado y lleno y su miembro estaba luchando dentro de la jaula. Se sentía increíblemente caliente y excitado de ser tapado y encerrado con el esperma de su amo en su interior. Se sintió poseído. Cayó de rodillas a los pies de Kurt.

"Gracias, señor. Gracias."

Kurt sonrió. "Me das las gracias ahora, pero vamos a ver cómo te sientes a eso de las dos de la tarde." Blaine le sonrió.

Oh, sabía cómo se sentiría a las dos de la tarde. La tortura sexual lo estaría matando.

No podía esperar.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tormentas comienzan a menudo en forma de lluvia ligera.  
Lluvia que no puedes sentir o ver.  
A veces ni siquiera sabes que está lloviendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

**PARIS**

Tristan estaba en la puerta de la habitación, con lágrimas rodando por su rostro mientras observaba a Sebastian echar su ropa en una maleta.

"Sebastián... por favor... por favor, no me hagas esto. Por favor."

Sebastian no le hizo caso. Entró en el cuarto de baño y regresó un momento después con el shampoo, crema de afeitar y lociones de Tristan. Estaba a punto de aventar todo en la maleta, pero vaciló.

"En realidad, no puedes llevar más de dos onzas de líquidos en un avión." Se dio la vuelta y echó todo en el cubo de basura.

Los sollozos de Tristan se hicieron más fuertes mientras sus lágrimas rodaban más rápido.

"Por favor, Sebastian ¡No me hagas esto! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Te amo!"

Sebastian abrió de un tirón un cajón, recogió toda la ropa interior y los calcetines. Los echó en la maleta.

Tristan gritó: "¡Te amo!"

Sebastian lo miró, sus ojos fríos y sin emociones.

"Pero ya ves Tristan, yo no te amo."

Tristan sacudió la cabeza con furia. "¡No! No. ¡Yo no creo eso! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eso no es cierto!"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. Cerró la maleta, se acercó a su escritorio y sacó un billete de avión.

"Se trata de un billete de primera clase a Nueva York, solo de ida. Tu vuelo sale a las 2:00 pm. John te llevará al aeropuerto."

"¡No!" Tristan gritó. Se arrojó a los pies de Sebastián, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

"Por favor... por favor... no me hagas esto. Por favor... Te amo... He sido un buen esclavo para ti... por favor no canceles mi reclamación. ¡Por favor!"

Sebastian miró a los ojos de Tristan. Cogió su largo cabello negro y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Yo. Ya. No. Te. Deseo. Mas"

Y con un grácil movimiento rápido, desabrochó el collar del cuello de Tristan. Tristan gritó.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Haré cualquier cosa! Cualquier cosa, ¡por favor!"

Sebastian trató de liberarse de las garras de Tristan alrededor de sus piernas, pero Tristan apretó más fuerte.

"Vámonos."

"¡No! ¡Por favor, Sebastian! ¡Por favooooooooor!"

Sebastian se agachó y tiró de la cabeza de Tristan una vez más. Le dio una bofetada en la cara. Tristan gritó y cayó al suelo, soltando las piernas de Sebastian. Pasó por encima de él y se dirigió a una pintura en la pared. Deslizó la pintura a un lado revelando una caja fuerte. La abrió y sacó un montón de dinero en efectivo y un par de llaves. Cerró la caja fuerte y se volvió. Tristan estaba tendido en el suelo, llorando. Sebastian se puso sobre él y dejó caer el dinero y las llaves en el suelo.

"Eso debería cuidar de ti hasta que decidas lo que quieres hacer. Las llaves son del apartamento en Tribeca. Puedes permanecer allí durante seis meses."

Tristan miró hacia él. La ira finalmente reemplazando al dolor.

"¿Lo que quiero hacer? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¡Soy un esclavo! Se supone que tengo un maestro, ¡tú eres mi maestro!"

Sebastian recogió el collar de oro que acababa de retirar de Tristan.

"Nunca más."

Lo tiró a la basura.

"Tengo una cita. Te sugiero que te vayas ahora para alcanzar tu vuelo. Adiós Tristan."

Sebastian se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Es él, ¿no es así?"

Sebastian se detuvo, pero no se volvió.

"Lo es. Es aquel esclavo que querías en la secundaria, en Dalton. El que no te quizo. Tú simplemente no puedes dejarlo pasar."

Sebastian se dio la vuelta. Tristan se estremeció ante la furia en sus ojos.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con él. Yo simplemente no te deseo más. Eres feo, Tristan... y cogerte es aburrido. Nunca debí haberte reclamado. En realidad nunca te deseé, y desde luego nunca te amé."

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Tristan mientras lentamente negaba con la cabeza. "Eso no es cierto. Nada de eso es cierto. Tú me amabas. Tú me amas."

"Dite a ti mismo todas las mentiras que necesites. Sólo lárgate."

Sebastian se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tristan se derrumbó en un montón de lágrimas y dolor físico. Su collar se había ido y Sebastian había dejado su presencia. El dolor de ser liberado comenzó como un fuego lento en el núcleo sumiso de su cerebro. Crecería y se propagaría, infectando a su mente, a su corazón y a sus huesos. Las siguientes 24 horas iban a ser un infierno.

Tristan se quedó en el suelo durante otros diez minutos antes de obligarse a ponerse de pie. Bajó la mirada hacia el dinero y las llaves en el suelo. No quería tomarlo. Tomarlo sería decir que estába de acuerdo y aceptaba lo que Sebastian le estaba haciendo, y eso no era cierto, pero no tenía elección. No tenía dinero propio, y necesitaba un lugar para quedarse hasta que encontrara otro maestro. El pensamiento de otro maestro le puso la piel chinita. Él había estado con Sebastian durante tres años. Amaba a Sebastian y él siempre había creído que Sebastian lo amaba. Pensó que estarían juntos para siempre.

Ese pensamiento hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran de nuevo. Se puso a llorar hasta que la puerta se abrió. Era el mayordomo de la casa y el chofer, John.

"Lo siento, Tristan, pero realmente debo insistir en que nos vayamos ahora. Al Sr. Smythe no le gustaría que perddieras el vuelo."

"¿Por qué... por qué está haciéndome esto a mí?"

John parecía realmente comprensivo. Desearía tener una respuesta, pero no la tenía. Al menos no una que pudiera compartir.

"Lo siento, Tristan. No puedo responder a eso, pero tenemos que irnos."

"¿No puedes responderme, o no quieres?"

"No puedo. Tomaré tu maleta."

John tomó la maleta de la cama y se fue. Tristan se quedó mirando el dinero y las llaves en el suelo.

Se agachó y recogió ambas cosas.

Miró a la basura y trató de levantar el collar, pero se quemó los dedos. Lo intentó varias veces antes de aceptar que él no sería capaz de tocarlo. La magia negra de los maestros.

Se fue.

...

**NUEVA YORK**

Victoria tamborileó con sus uñas rojas perfectamente cuidadas en la mesa. Nadie le decía lo que quería escuchar y estaba furiosa.

"¿Estás absolutamente seguro, Alan?"

Alan asintió. "Sí. Por supuesto."

"Y no podemos reducir los costos en otro sitio?"

"Victoria... es una expansión, no un respaldo. Ya sea que vayas a lo grande, o aunque ni siquiera lo hayas planeado."

Victoria se levantó furiosa y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el horizonte de Nueva York. Los hombres de la sala aprovecharon la oportunidad de echar una ojeada a su trasero perfecto.

"Por lo tanto, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?"

Alan disparó una mirada a todos en la sala. Algunos miraban a lo lejos, otros movían la cabeza hacia él. Alan decidió seguir adelante. Era para lo que le pagaban.

"Siempre podemos hacerla público y tener accionistas. He revisado las cifras y creo que podemos conseguir por lo menos $92 para una inicial..."

Victoria se dio la vuelta, su cara se retorció de ira.

"No, ¡yo no quiero que esta empresa se haga pública! Lo último que quiero es tener que responder a los graznidos de los malditos accionistas entrometidos. ¡Está fuera de discusión!"

"Victoria... no estás siendo razonable. Ya sea que utilicemos las reservas de efectivo o que la hagamos pública. Esas son tus dos opciones."

Victoria negó con la cabeza. "No. La primera regla para seguir siendo ricos es utilizar el dinero de otros, nunca el tuyo propio. Y no voy a vovlerla pública."

Alan se sentó de nuevo. Jim se hizo cargo.

"Mira, yo he revisado los números de reserva. Puedes permitirte el lujo de hacer esto, Victoria. Tienes dinero suficiente. Sí, por supuesto que habrá fuga de capital, pero no demasiada. Todavía estarás bien."

"No estoy interesada en estar bien. No voy a usar más dinero de la compañía de lo que ya hemos asignado."

Todos se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Finalmente Jim habló.

"Está bien. No quieres accionistas. Bueno. ¿Qué te parece un inversionista? Un socio silencioso que te dará dinero en efectivo, pero manteniéndose al margen de las decisiones diaras."

Victoria negó con la cabeza. "Nunca más. Ya lo he hecho antes, ¿recuerdas? Cuando me desenredé de Donald Starr, estuve tentada a simplemente darle las malditas empresas de Carolina. Eso fue una pesadilla. Nada de socios."

Alan abrió la boca para hablar, pero Victoria le lanzó una mirada asesina y levantó la mano. "Si acaso se te ocurre soltar esa idea de pedir prestado a un banco, te despido."

Alan cerró la boca.

Jim suspiró con fastidio. "Así que estás buscando a alguien que simplemente te de el dinero porque... ¿por qué? ¿Porque eres sexy y caliente? Buena suerte."

Victoria puso los ojos en blanco, pero empezó a pensar.

Alguien que simplemente le diera el dinero.

Un amigo que le diera el dinero.

Un amigo con esa cantidad de dinero.

"¡Todo el mundo fuera!"

Los hombres obedecieron. Victoria levantó el teléfono.

"¿Sara? Comunícame con Michael Smythe.

...

Burt estudió el informe que su analista legislativa y política, Quinn Fabray le había dado. Había estado estudiándolo toda la mañana, esperando que los números y cifras hubieran cambiado. Pero no...

Maldición.

Se levantó y asomó la cabeza fuera de su oficina. "¿Quinn? ¿Puedes venir un momento?"

Quinn entró y se sentó. Antes de haberle entregado las cifras a Burt, sabía que iba a sentirse decepcionado.

"¿Sí?"

Burt levantó los papeles. "¿Estás segura? ¿Absolutamente segura?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Lo siento, Burt. Sé que estabas esperando un resultado diferente, pero los números no mienten. He utilizado los últimos datos del pronóstico económico de Ramsey y hasta pasé por unos pocos amigos en Columbus. El impacto económico es inconfundible. Unas pocas empresas selectas lo harán muy, muy bien, pero el resto... el resto será expulsado, por tanto, habrá perdida de puestos de trabajo."

Burt se sentó y pasó sus dedos por la frente. No había manera de que pudiera apoyar este tipo de legislación, y mucho menos alentar a alguien a ello.

Quinn vio la confusión interna de Burt aparecer en su cara. Ella decidió confirmar sus pensamientos. Después de todo, no es como si fuera un secreto, al menos no con el personal.

"¿Se trata de Industrias Ramken?"

Burt la miró con sorpresa. Negó con la cabeza.

"No exactamente. Victoria Ramken me pidió que mantuviera una mente abierta acerca de las facturas, y me he dado cuenta de que son una de las empresas que se beneficiarían, pero la idea en realidad vino del senador Nick Rife. No puedo imaginar por qué él piensa que ésta es una buena idea. Yo no entiendo a la gente. Puedes ganar dinero y ser rentable sin aplastar a todos los demás en el proceso."

Burt se sentó, con la mente clara. "No voy a apoyar esto. No puedo."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Era lo correcto, y Burt siempre trataba de hacer lo correcto. Por eso se decidió a trabajar para él después de graduarse de Yale. Mientras que ella y Kurt nunca habían sido cercanos, ella admiraba a su padre. Él era un buen hombre y un político honesto.

Bueno... la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Se dio la vuelta antes de salir.

"Estoy seguro de que Victoria va a entender."

Burt asintió con la cabeza y miró la foto en su escritorio de Kurt y Blaine, con los brazos alrededor del otro, sonriendo felizmente. Esperaba que los chicos siempre estuvieran así.

Felices.

...

Blaine estaba feliz.

Muy, pero muy feliz. Kurt estaba atornillándoselo lleno de felicidad con cada empuje de sus caderas.

Blaine estaba acostado boca abajo, con su culo en el aire en la mesa para coger. Bueno, así es como Blaine y Seth secretamente la llamaban. Cuando Kurt la ordenó, le dijo a Blaine que era simplemente una hermosa pieza de mobiliario, cubierta de una hermosa y suave piel oscura, con realces de metal. Durante una visita, Seth echó un vistazo y chilló.

"¡Oooh! ¡Una mesa para coger! ¡Excelente!"

"¿Una qué?"

"Una mesa para coger. Nosotros también tenemos una, pero la de Chandler es más grande y tiene más accesorios."

Blaine estaba confundido. "¿De qué estás hablando? Esta no es una... mesa... para... coger."

"Entonces, ¿qué es?"

"Sólo un mueble. Kurt la compró la semana pasada. Es bonita."

Seth sonrió. "Oh, est bonita, bien. Y te vas a ver muy, muy 'bonito' cuando tu maestro te atornille encima de ella y te coja tu 'bonito' culo, como si no hubiera mañana. Chandler pierde prácticamente la cabeza cuando estoy encadenado a esa cosa. Sólo espera."

Seth no podía haber estado más en lo cierto.

La mesa era ajustable así que un maestro podría ponerla a la altura perfecta para cogerse a su esclavo. Una vez que la altura fue la adecuada, Kurt ordenó a Blaine que se colocara encima de la mesa, de rodillas, con el pecho hacia abajo, y su culo al aire, la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado, las manos y los brazos en posición horizontal, ligeramente por encima de la cabeza. Kurt atornilló el cuello y las muñecas de Blaine hacia abajo con las barras de metal que fueron colocados en la mesa. Blaine podía mover la cabeza solo lo suficiente para girarla y apoyar la otra mejilla en la mesa, pero no podía levantarla. Había pernos de metal para bloquear las piernas sobre sus pantorrillas, así como sus tobillos. Todo estaba apretado y dejaba a Blaine completamente inmóvil, abierto y listo para el pene de Kurt. Su culo estaba mojado y goteaba por la función de lubricación en su cuerpo trabajado horas extras en respuesta a sus pensamientos. Estaba experimentando un nivel completamente nuevo de ser excitado. No podía esperar a que Kurt se lo cogiera. Quería que Kurt le destrozara el culo.

Y Kurt lo pretendía.

Con el tiempo.

Kurt pasó las manos por la espalda de Blaine y sobre su culo.

"Tienes un gran culo, Blaine. Es tan apretado, y firme, y lindo. Me encanta tocarlo. Y te ves tan condenadamente bien en jeans."

Blaine gemía mientras Kurt pasaba la palma de la mano por todo su culo antes de deslizar sus dedos dentro y fuera de su agujero. Blaine gritó y se tensó contra los barrotes. El hecho de que fueran barras de metal estaba haciendo todo tipo de cosas en su cabeza.

"Por favor, señor, cógeme."

"Todavía no nene cachondo. Voy a poner un asado en el horno. Quédate aquí."

Kurt fue a la cocina, dejando a Blaine gimiendo y sudando de anticipación. Casi había deseado que Kurt hubiera colocado un tapón anal en su culo. Recostado allí, completamente abierto y vacío... esperando el miembro grueso de Kurt para sumergirse en su interior...

Blaine gimió. "Ohhhh, maestro. Maestro... por favor..."

Su sumisión se arremolinaba en su interior, con ganas y con hambre.

Kurt se tomó su tiempo para preparar el asado. Picando las verduras, sazonando y dorando la carne, preparando guarniciones. Hizo todo el proceso, permitiendole a Blaine sufrir el mayor tiempo posible. El sufrimiento sexual y la sumisión del castigo alimentaban a Blaine y Kurt siempre se aseguraba que Blaine estuviera bien alimentado.

Blaine había sucumbido a emitir un gemido bajo y constante. Su culo estaba ridículamente mojado y el goteo era una tortura.

Kurt estaba silencioso como un gato. Blaine no lo oyó venir.

Gritó cuando el pene de Kurt se estrelló contra él, golpeando su culo, con duras y fuertes embestidas. Al estar atornillado todo se intensificaba. Blaine continuaba gritando y jadeando mientras Kurt se clavaba en él, más y más duro. Kurt amaba los sonidos que Blaine hacía. Él era tan deliciosamente ruidoso.

Kurt lo mantuvo atrapado en la mesa durante casi tres horas, cogiéndoselo entre la preparación de la cena y mientras ordenaba el lugar. Cuando por fin lo soltó, Blaine bajó de la mesa y se dejó caer en el suelo. Kurt lo empujó sobre su espalda.

"Te puedes venir, mi amor."

Kurt lamió su propio semen del culo de Blaine antes de chuparle el miembro mientras explotaba con un grito. Kurt mezcló el semen de ambos en su boca. Mmmm... Ellos realmente estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Blaine yacía de espaldas lleno de agotamiento, mientras que Kurt preparaba la bañera.

"Vamos Blaine."

Blaine se arrastró hasta el baño. Kurt lo lavó cuidadosamente antes de envolverlo en una gran toalla suave.

"¿Hambre?" Blaine asintió. Sí, él tenía hambre. Y sueño.

Kurt le puso unos boxers y una camiseta y lo acomodó en la cama. Preparó bandejas con la cena y las llevó al dormitorio. Blaine sonrió feliz.

"¿Cena en la cama?"

"Cena en la cama."

Kurt sacó la primera película (o cuarta) de Star Wars y la metió en el DVD. Comieron, pusieron las bandejas en el suelo y se acurrucaron en ver la película. Kurt sonrió cuando escuchó roncar a Blaine antes de que Luke y Obi-Wan-Kenobi encontraran a Han Solo y Chewbacca en el bar.

Kurt besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Blaine antes salirse con cuidado de la cama. Tomó sus platos y los llevó a la cocina, se dio una ducha y se metió en la cama. Observó a Blaine dormir durante unos minutos antes de acercarlo hacia él y envolverlo en sus brazos. Blaine suspiró en su sueño y se acurrucó contra Kurt. Kurt cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar en uno de esos cálidos y felices sueños de él.

...

Kaden sonrió al oír que la puerta de su apartamento se abría y se cerraba.

"¿Kay?"

"Aquí estoy."

Jake entró en la cocina y olfateó el aire. "Mmmm. Huele delicioso." Jaló a Kaden hacia él y lo besó. Kaden se derritió y luchó para no caer de rodillas. Jake sonrió. "Voy a lavarme y luego comemos."

Kaden puso la mesa, decorándola con velas. Preparó sus platos, los colocó en la mesa. Jake entró y se sentó. Kaden observó cómo él comía su primer bocado.

"Fabuloso. Absolutamente delicioso, nene." Kaden sonrió mientras su corazón latía de alegría por la aprobación.

Kaden escuchó a Jake platicarle todo acerca de su día en la compañía de seguros donde era director. Después de la cena, Jake observó a Kaden limpiar. Cuando terminó, se acomodaron en el sofá del salón.

"Y, ¿Le has dicho a tu amigo Blaine acerca de nosotros?"

Kaden negó con la cabeza. "No, todavía no. Planeo hacerlo. Estaba esperando hasta que..." No quería decir hasta que fuera reclamado. Él no quería presionarlo. Sólo había pasado poco más de un mes.

"Yo sólo pensé que debía esperar un poco. Es bueno tener un secreto especial."

Jake asintió en señal de aprobación. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo. No hay prisa."

Jake esperó unos minutos antes de continuar. "¿Tu amigo Blaine es feliz con su amo?"

"Mm hmm. Definitivamente. Él y Kurt son increíbles. Yo siempre le he dicho a Blaine lo afortunado que es. Kurt lo ama mucho y es un muy buen maestro."

"Sabes... la familia de Blaine es muy rica."

Kaden no sabía cómo responder a eso. "Um... supongo. Realmente no sé mucho acerca de su familia. Él nunca habla de ellos."

"¿Blaine no tiene relación con su familia?"

"No lo creo."

"¿Eso es debido a Kurt?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Kurt mantiene a Blaine lejos de su familia?"

"Oh, no lo creo. No creo que alguna vez hayan tenido buena relación. ¿Por qué?"

"Sólo por curiosidad."


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: Este capítulo presenta un nuevo dispositivo que Kurt utiliza con Blaine. Hacia el final del capítulo. Nada gráfico, pero por favor no lean si son sensibles a los juguetes más oscuros del mundo BDSM.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Sebastian miraba los planos frente a él, con la mente trabajando a gran velocidad mientras volvía a calcular las medidas precisas en su cabeza. Estudió el informe del arquitecto y decidió que todo estaba correcto. Se sentía bien acerca de este proyecto. Todo debía funcionar a tiempo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su asistente.

"¿Sí?"

"Royce está aquí."

"Muy bien. Hazlo pasar"

Royce Sanderson entró en la oficina de Sebastian con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"Oye, ¿crees que tu asistente me dejará ensartar ese culo?"

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. "Estoy bastante seguro de que ella ya está reclamada."

Royce sonrió. "Esa no fue mi pregunta."

Se sentó en una silla y apoyó los pies sobre el escritorio, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Sebastian. "Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Dónde has estado? Pensé que una vez que te deshicieras de Tristán, estarías despedazando todos los clubes gratuitos."

Sebastian sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de clubes. Maestros cachondos, esclavos desesperados, todo el mundo buscando sexo. ¿Dónde está el desafío en eso?"

Royce se burló. "Desafío? No vale la pena ir a la cárcel por cogerte a alguien. En serio te sugiero que dejes de atornillarte a los esclavos que están buscando ser reclamados antes de terminar en una cárcel del ministerio. Por eso es mejor ir a ese tipo de clubes"

"En primer lugar, mira quién habla! Y en segundo lugar, no estoy atornillándome a nadie."

"Seguro que no. Hablando de atornillar gente, ¿has oído hablar de Tristán?"

Sebastian negó con la cabeza y miró por la ventana.

Royce puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se recostó en la silla. "Matt creyó haberlo visto en algunos clubes de Nueva York."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de club?"

"Un club gratuito, por supuesto. ¿Qué otro tipo de club hay para los esclavos no reclamados? ¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer una vez que te deshicieras de él? Los esclavos que ya fueron reclamados no pueden durar mucho tiempo sin una buena cogida dominante. Ya ha pasado más de un mes . Estoy seguro de que está hambriento". Royce sonrió maliciosamente al ver que los ojos de Sebastián se llenaban de preocupación.

"Te digo una cosa, Bass? Me encantaría volar a Nueva York y cuidar de él por ti. Siempre encontré su cabello largo muy sexy. Sólo puedo imaginarme lo bueno que sería cogérmelo mientras tiro de su cabello. Apuesto a que grita como una niña, lo que es realmente uno de mis placeres, y lo disfrutaría demasiado".

Royce rompió a reír ante la mirada de odio de Sebastian.

"Eso no será necesario." Sebastian se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Tristán estaba visitando clubes gratuitos?

"Dime algo... ¿Por qué cancelaste la reclamación de Tristán? Pensé que estabas enamorado y toda esa mierda."

Sebastian no se dio vuelta. "Tengo mis ojos puestos en algo mejor... Alguien mejor."

Royce estaba intrigado. "¿En serio? ¿Quién?"

Sebastian se dio la vuelta y sonrió dulcemente. "Oh, alguien demasiado bueno para ti."

"Si es demasiado bueno para mí, entonces él es demasiado bueno para ti. Espera ... No estás finalmente aceptando tu lado bisexual, ¿o sí? ¿Es una chica?"

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. "Tú eres el que te balanceas en ambos sentidos, no yo. A mi sólo me gustan los penes".

"Tú te lo pierdes. Ser bisexual tiene ventajas excepcionales. El doble de esclavos. De hecho, he estado pensando en ver si hay alguna manera para que sea legal poder reclamar dos esclavos. Me gustaría tener tanto un chico como una chica. Estoy siendo horriblemente discriminado por las normas vigentes. Es una injusticia".

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. Sí, ajá. Como si Royce alguna vez fuera a reclamar a alguien.

Sebastián y Royce habían sido amigos desde la universidad. Royce era el epítome de un modelo de Abercombie y Fitch. Estrecho, cuerpo firme, hermoso rostro y mandíbula perfecta, todo ello enmarcado por un hermoso pelo castaño oscuro. Él era decididamente bisexual y un playboy puro. No tenía ningún interés en trabajar o en reclamar a nadie. En lugar de eso, solo vivía para atornillar esclavos, pero a diferencia de Sebastian, él era cuidadoso, sobre todo cogiéndose esclavos que encontraba en los clubes gratuitos.

A pesar de todas las normas y reglamentos del Ministerio de Maestros, los clubes gratuitos funcionaban abiertamente con poco temor a las repercusiones. Los clubes eran lugares donde los maestros podían conocer esclavos que estaban dispuestos a tener relaciones sexuales, sin ataduras, sin esperanza de ser reclamados. Estos eran esclavos que habían sido liberados por sus amos por alguna razón, o esclavos que nunca habían sido reclamados. Los esclavos estaban desesperados por ser dominados, dejándolos a merced de los amos. La mayoría terminaban abusados, destrozados y rotos, sus mentes destruidas poco a poco por la sumisión recurrente a los maestros que no los reclamaban. Mientras que el Ministerio desaprobaba estos lugares e insistía en que estaban trabajando para erradicar esos lugares, nadie podía recordar un club que hubiera sido allanado o cerrado.

Royce se puso de pie. "¿Vamos a comer, o qué? Tengo hambre."

"Si. Dame cinco minutos."

"Voy a estar aquí hablando con tu asistente. Tal vez me deje azotarla esta noche." Royce sonrió y se fue.

Sebastian cerró la puerta de su oficina y tomó su teléfono celular. Buscó hasta que el rostro de Tristán apareció en la pantalla. Él lo miró por un momento antes de pulsar el botón de llamada. El correo de voz se encendió.

_Estás llamando al móvil de Tristán_

_Ahora mismo no puedo atenderte_

_Deja tu mensaje_

_"Um, Tristan ... soy Sebastian. Uh ... Yo... mira, no vayas a los clubes gratuitos, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo ... si necesitas dinero, llámame, pero ... no vayas a esos clubes. Simplemente no lo hagas"._

* * *

Blaine miró a Kaden con total sorpresa.

"¿En serio? ¿Desde hace cuanto?"

Kaden no podía guardar el secreto.

"Van a ser dos meses el viernes!" Su rostro estaba radiante de emoción y felicidad. "Y no es un mal tipo, Blaine. Realmente no lo es. Es muy lindo conmigo y tiene un buen trabajo en una compañía de seguros, y no es agresivo ni nada."

Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez sus instintos se habían equivocado. "Está geniaaaaal, Kaden. Me alegra haber estado equivocado acerca de él. Es lindo verte feliz. Sólo ... ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? No apresures las cosas." Kaden asintió.

"Lo sé. Lo estoy. No lo haré. Escucha, ¿qué harán Kurt y tú el viernes por la noche? Tal vez podríamos ir todos a cenar y luego lo podrían conocer y ver lo lindo que es."

"Claro. Le preguntaré a Kurt."

+ K & J & K & J & K & J & K & J +

"Pensé que habíamos acordado que esperaríamos un tiempo antes de decirle a Blaine."

Jake estaba irritado. Kaden no entendía por qué.

"Lo sé, pero yo estaba tan emocionado. Siempre tengo que escuchar sus historias sobre él y Kurt. Es lindo tener historias mías."

"Bueno, no podemos cenar con ellos el viernes. Ya tenemos planes."

"¿Los tenemos?"

"Si. Nos encontraremos con un amigo mío."

"Oh, está bien. Bueno, tal vez el sábado..."

"Mira Kay, no tiene que ser este fin de semana. Sólo relájate."

Los ojos de Kaden cayeron al suelo. Jake colocó sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Escucha, no voy a ninguna parte, ¿de acuerdo? Habrá un montón de tiempo para que conozca a tus amigos." Guió a la cabeza de Kaden hacia su pecho y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Ohhhh ...

Ser sostenido por un maestro.

Kaden cerró los ojos e inhaló el aroma de Jake. Todo era como una droga. Kaden se aferró a él, queriendo que la sensación no terminara. Jake lentamente lo apoyó contra la pared e imprimió su cuerpo en el de Kaden, quien se vino abajo, sus rodillas cediendo ante él. Jake le mantuvo de pie y apretó más fuerte mientras le susurraba al oído.

"No te preocupes, cariño. No voy a ninguna parte. Sólo sé un buen chico y haz lo que te digo, ¿de acuerdo? Si eres un buen chico y sigues mis reglas, tal vez te reclame pronto. ¿Te gustaría? "

¿Una reclamación?

¿Jake lo reclamaría?

Kaden asintió, con los ojos desorbitados por la sumisión y la desesperación. "Sí. Sí, por favor."

Jake se rió. "Entonces, necesitas ser un buen chico, Kay. Tienes que seguir mis reglas y hacer lo que te digo. Probarme que debo reclamarte."

Kaden asintió.

Sí. Él haría cualquier cosa que Jake quisiera.

Absolutamente cualquier cosa.

* * *

Eran las 5:00 del sábado por la mañana y Kurt y Blaine estaban en la cama. Blaine se acurrucó más profundamente en el capullo cálido del cuerpo de Kurt. Blaine estaba acostado en la parte superior de Kurt, quien tenía sus largas piernas y brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor del cuerpo del moreno, mientras que la cabeza de Blaine descansaba sobre el pálido pecho. Kurt estaba presionando suavemente el punto de ronroneo de Blaine haciéndolo ronronear con fuerza, todo su cuerpo suavemente vibrando.

_'Momento propicio'_.

Diseñado para inspirar profundo consuelo a un esclavo, el _'momento propicio'_ era una manera no sexual de profundizar la sumisión de un esclavo y el fortalecimiento de la unión maestro-esclavo. De acuerdo con algunos artículos que Kurt había leído sobre el cuidado de los esclavos, sólo tenía que hacer esto durante una hora o dos, dos veces al mes.

Kurt lo hacía durante una hora o dos, dos veces a la semana o más.

Amaba abrazar a Blaine y escucharlo ronronear y suspirar con satisfacción. También ayudaba a mantener el delicado equilibrio que Kurt había creado entre ayudar a Blaine a crecer más fuerte, pero seguir siendo totalmente sumiso ante él. Blaine nunca sería capaz de abandonar por completo su sumisión, pero Kurt estaba decidido a mantenerlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ahogarse en ella.

A excepción de él, por supuesto.

Blaine se quejó cuando Kurt finalmente desenredó sus cuerpos, pero sus quejidos se convirtieron rápidamente en gemidos cuando Kurt les dio la vuelta y le separó brúscamente las piernas. Kurt miró a los ojos de Blaine mientras presionaba hacia adelante y lentamente se deslizaba dentro del culo de Blaine. Nunca rompieron el contacto visual mientras Kurt lentamente se lo hacía... dentro y fuera. Se vinieron en silencio con gritos suaves y pequeños gemidos de placer. Blaine regresó al cálido capullo de los brazos de Kurt y se quedó en silencio durante un rato.

"¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si nunca hubieras llegado a Dalton?"

"Te habría encontrado... con el tiempo."

"De verdad, señor? ¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Por supuesto."

"Suenas tan seguro."

"Porque lo estoy. Te habría encontrado."

Blaine sonrió. Okay. Eso era suficiente para él. Si Kurt lo decía, debía ser verdad.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más podemos permanecer en la cama?"

Kurt miró el reloj. "Tenemos un par de horas. Wes y Carmen estarán aquí hasta las 11:00 am."

Wes y su esclava Carmen venían de visita. Wes había asistido a la Universidad de Chicago y le había encantadoo, por lo que decidió hacer de Chicago su hogar permanente. Conoció a Carmen en su primer día de clase. Ella era hermosa, con la piel del mismo tono que Wes, y el cabello negro, largo y espeso. A Kurt le recordaba a Santana, pero con una disposición mucho más dulce. A petición de sus padres, Wes esperó hasta que ambos se hubieran graduado para reclamarla, lo que significaban cuatro años de esperar para tener sexo. Kurt estaba impresionado por el control de Wes.

Los cuatro lo pasaron muy bien, riendo y poniéndose al día en el almuerzo. Wes estaba especialmente sorprendido por Blaine. Habían pasado algunos años desde que lo había visto. Él se sorprendió por el cambio. El esclavo asustado que solía proteger había quedado en el olvido y ahora había sido reemplazado por un joven un poco más alto y fuerte que no parecía asustado de nadie.

Mientras Blaine y Carmen limpiaban, Kurt y Wes pasaban el rato en la habitación de Broadway.

"Aún estoy sorprendido con Blaine. ¿Qué le has estado haciendo?"

Kurt sonrió con orgullo. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Él es tan ... fuerte ... seguro ... vivo. Luce como cuando solía estar en el escenario, excepto que ahora se trata de una condición permanente. Él se ve muy bien, Kurt. Eres obviamente bueno para él. Muy bueno, de hecho. Demonios, eres increíble!"

La sonrisa de Kurt se agrandó. Estaba orgulloso de Blaine y de sí mismo. Se enorgullecía de ser un buen maestro, pero más que eso, estaba orgulloso de su relación. Su amor era tan fuerte como su vínculo maestro-esclavo y el amor significaba para Kurt más que cualquier otra cosa. Adoraba la sumisión de Blaine y el control que ejercía sobre él, pero más que nada amaba su amor.

"Gracias. Eso significa mucho para mi, especialmente viniendo de ti."

"Bueno, es cierto. Estoy tan contento de que Blaine esté contigo. Tenía mucho miedo de que su mamá se lo diera a Sebastian o algún otro cabrón millonario, y todo en nombre de un buen negocio."

Sebastián.

Kurt no había pensado en Sebastian desde hacía años.

"¿Qué pasó con él?"

"Según algunos rumores ..." Wes bajó la voz, "él violó algunos esclavos. Digo, probablemente ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con el sexo, pero ya sabes cómo funciona. Claro que estuvieron de acuerdo. Ellos pensaban que iban a ser reclamados. Naturalmente, su padre repartió cheques para desaparecer todo tipo de acusaciones. Lo último que supe fue que se trasladó a París y finalmente reclamó a alguien ".

Kurt miró hacia la nada con expresión de disgusto. "Bien. Es bueno saber que no está en territorio estadounidense, pero lo siento por los franceses."

Wes se echó a reír. "Hey, escucha. Quería preguntarte algo. En realidad quiero pedirte algo." La expresión de Wes se volvió de repente tímida.

"Um ... bueno, es un poco pronto para decirte esto, pero ... bueno ... um ... verás ... que ... eh ... bueno, Carmen y yo .. um ... "

A Kurt le hacía gracia. Wes siempre era tan seguro de sí mismo y en control total. Nunca había visto a un Wes tan nervioso y avergonzado.

"Um .. Carmen y yo .. estamos ... bueno, hemos decidido intentar tener un bebé."

Kurt gritó. "¡Oh, Wes! Eso es maravilloso!"

Wes se sonrojó. "Sí, bueno ... ya veremos. Quiero decir, acabamos de comenzar, por lo que podría tardar un rato. No sé, pero ... quería saber si tú y Blaine podrían ser padrinos del bebé junto con David. Tres padrinos. Si tenemos una chica, ella me va a matar por esto."

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas. "Oh, Wes. Sí. Sí, por supuesto. Estaríamos muy honrados."

Wes asintió. "Está bien. Como he dicho, estamos adelantandonos a los acontecimientos, pero queríamos que lo supieran y también saber si cuento con ustedes, siempre y cuando suceda."

Kurt aplaudió y saltó. "Por supuesto. Cuenta con nosotros. Este será el bebé más fashion y mejor vestido de todos."

Los cuatro pasaron el resto del día de compras y explorando la ciudad. Esa noche, Rachel y Finn, Chandler y Seth se unieron a ellos para una noche de cena y baile. Blaine trató de llamar a Kaden un par de veces para invitarlos a él y a Jake a unirse a la fiesta, pero Kaden nunca respondió y no devolvió los mensajes de voz de Blaine.

* * *

Kurt fue al ensayo el lunes, decidido a pasar ya al segundo acto. Tenían varios meses antes de que se programara el estreno del show, pero Kurt se sentía inquieto. Estaba harto de ir sobre la misma línea, además de que quería ya pasar a los ensayos generales con coreografía incluida. Brad tenía que conseguir hacerlo bien.

Kurt dio los buenos días a todo el mundo, dejó su bolso y empezó a hacer unos cuantos estiramientos de relajación.

Kevin el director se acercó. "Hey Kurt. Tengo que hablar contigo un minuto."

Kurt suspiró y se preparó para más cambios en el guión.

"¿Cuántas páginas?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Cuántas páginas estamos cambiando?"

"Oh, no, no. No hay cambios en el guión. Se trata de Blaine."

Toda actitud y postura del cuerpo de Kurt cambió. Kevin se reía al verlo transformarse en todo un Protector Maestro Dominante Kurt.

"Relájate. Esta es una buena noticia. Un amigo mío está llevando el show con esa pesadilla talentosa, esa amiga tuya, Rachel Berry. Escuchó la canción que Blaine escribió y se preguntaba si podría tener tu permiso para ver si a Blaine le gustaría ayudar a escribir todo un musical a partir de cero. Él ya ha comenzado con las letras, pero son sólo una o dos escenas. A él le encantaría tener un compañero de escritura."

Kurt prácticamente saltó de alegría. ¿Un musical desde cero? ¿Todo un show? A Blaine le encantaría esto.

"Estaba preocupado porque Blaine es un esclavo, pero le dije que eras muy bueno al dejarlo trabajar y todo eso. Si está bien para ti, y suponiendo que se caigan bien, a él le encantaría trabajar con Blaine. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Esto... esto es increíble, Kevin! A Blaine le encantará. Su sueño es escribir un musical completo. ¡Gracias!"

"No me des las gracias, yo sólo estoy siendo la conexión. Su nombre es Rick Daniels. Te mandaré la información y así los dos se pueden poner de acuerdo para concertar una reunión."

Kurt estaba tan emocionado que fue más que paciente con Brad y, en realidad hicieron bien todo el primer acto, sin errores. Kevin estaba encantado.

"Mira Kurt, él no es malo, yo creo que lo intimidas. Mientras más amigable seas, mejor trabajará."

"¿Cómo puede sentirse intimidado por mí después de tanto tiempo? No soy tan aterrador."

"Claro que no lo eres. Tu no tienes idea de lo que tus expresiones faciales pueden hacerle a una persona. Son como cuchillos."

Kurt arqueó las cejas e hizo un feroz rostro. Kevin se rió.

"Eso es de lo que estoy hablando."

+ K & B & K & B K & B +

"¿En serio? ¿Un show completo? ¿Desde cero? ¿Con mi música?"

Blaine estaba mirando a Kurt, sus ojos llenos de emoción.

"Sí, todo un show. Naturalmente ustedes dos tiene que conocerse primero y asegurarse de hacer clic, pero si le caes bien, a él le gustaría trabajar contigo."

Blaine cerró los ojos. Todo un espectáculo con música escrita por él. Siempre había soñado con esto. Su cabeza estaba llena de melodías y letras en busca de una buena historia. Esto sería fantástico.

Se levantó de un salto y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt empijándolo hacia atrás.

"Gracias, señor! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!"

Kurt se rió. "Está bien, está bien. De nada, pero Blaine, tienes que conocerlo primero. Puede ser que no se lleven bien." Kurt sabía que había pocas probabilidades de que eso ocurriera. Blaine era demasiado dulce y agradable como para no caerle bien a alguien. Esto hizo que Kurt pensara en otra cosa. Suponiendo que Rick era un maestro, ¿tenía un esclavo? ¿Era gay? Kurt tendría que checar esos detalles, sobre todo si él y Blaine iban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y solos.

* * *

Sebastian se removió en su silla. Odiaba las visitas de sus padres. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que venir a fiscalizarlo de todos modos? Él era un adulto, no un adolescente. Estaba seguro de que sabía por qué estaban aquí y por lo que a él concernía, no era de su incumbencia.

Su padre no perdió el tiempo.

"Muy bien. ¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios le pasó a Tristán?"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente no éramos felices."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no eran felices? Él es un esclavo. Claro que era feliz, y él era bueno para ti."

Anna se metió, "Y tan hermoso, también. Ese hermoso cabello y la piel suave, color marrón. Ustedes dos hacían una pareja encantadora."

"Bien. Yo no era feliz. Yo ya no lo quería."

Michael negó con la cabeza. "Oh, tan lindo. Esto es jodidamente genial. Te aburriste y entonces decidiste deshacerte de un leal y perfecto esclavo, que ademas te adoraba. Simplemente no lo entiendo, Sebastian. Por cada dos pasos que das hacia la madurez en los negocios, das tres pasos hacia atrás en tu vida personal. Bueno considera ésta una advertencia. Empiezas a coger esclavos otra vez, y no voy a protegerte. ¿Me oyes? lo digo en serio. Estás por tu cuenta cuando vengan las consecuencias de tu comportamiento estúpido. Empiezas a viol... jugar con esclavos otra vez, y voy a dejar que el Ministerio te tenga... y lo digo en serio!"

Sebastian frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué me gritas? Yo no he hecho nada malo!"

"Tu has hecho apenas nada bien! Pensé que finalmente estabas poniendo las cosas en orden. Tu trabajo ha sido muy bueno. Excelente en realidad, pero necesitas sentar cabeza. Necesitas reclamar a un esclavo y establecerte. Para siempre. Es hora de que crezcas".

Anna le tomó la mano. "Cariño, ¿hay alguien más? Otro esclavo que quieras reclamar? ¿Es por eso que terminaste las cosas con Tristán?"

Sebastian miró a sus padres.

"De hecho ... hay alguien más."

* * *

Victoria observó a Michael buscar a través de los documentos. Ella estaba muy molesta porque era totalmente innecesario. Los documentos habían sido enviados a sus abogados hace más de un mes. Todo había sido estudiado, analizado y calculado hasta el último centavo final. La reunión de hoy era simplemente una cuestión de cortesía.

"Bueno, Victoria, sigues siendo una de las mentes más brillantes en el mundo de los negocios de nuestra generación. Vaya infierno de expansión que has planeado."

"Gracias. Aprecio tu ayuda para hacer que todo suceda. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te pague? Estaré feliz de hacerlo una vez que el proyecto esté resuelto."

Michael desechó el comentario y se levantó para tomar una bebida. "No es necesario. Estoy feliz de ayudar a una amiga. ¿Una bebida?"

"Sí, lo que tú estás bebiendo me viene bien. Agradezco tu generosidad."

Michael le entregó una copa y observó mientras tomaba un sorbo. Como maestro, no sentía absolutamente ninguna atracción sexual hacia Victoria, pero sin duda apreciaba su belleza. Piel de oliva, pómulos altos, cabello negro y espeso y una figura perfecta. Lástima que ella no era una esclava. Hubiera sido bueno sentir algo por ella sexualmente hablando. Y actuar en consecuencia.

"Dime, ¿cómo está tu hijo?"

"Cooper es maravilloso. Él ha hecho un trabajo excepcional en Michigan y planeo que se haga cargo de la operación europea en cuanto las cosas se resuelvan."

"En realidad, estaba preguntando por Blaine."

Victoria parpadeó. Casi decía, ¿quién? "¿Blaine? Supongo que está bien. Está en algún lugar de Nueva York con su amo."

"¿Es feliz?"

"Realmente no podría decirte."

Michael se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas y palmeó el lugar junto a él. Victoria se sentó.

"No he firmado en la transferencia de fondos aún."

Victoria entornó los ojos. "No lo has hecho?"

"No. Hay una última cosa que me gustaría discutir como parte de nuestro acuerdo."

* * *

Kurt recorrió a Rick Daniels con su mirada y trató de ocultar su horror al atuendo del hombre. Pantalones verdes, una camisa de color rojo brillante, un pañuelo de lunares púrpura y blanco y una gorra de béisbol azul. No. Este hombre no era gay. No podía serlo.

"Kurt, Blaine, un placer conocerlos. Especialmente a ti, Blaine. Eres un liricista maravilloso."

"Gracias." Blaine sonrió, con los ojos brillantes y felices. Había estado rebotando en las paredes toda la mañana a la espera de la reunión. Kurt había amenazado con encerrarlo en su jaula si no se calmaba, pero en realidad él también estaba muy emocionado. Se había prometido a sí mismo en la secundaria que nunca ahogaría el talento y la creatividad de Blaine. Esta oportunidad hizo sentir a Kurt como si estuviera completando totalmente esa promesa.

"Muy bien, déjame contarte la historia. Bueno, la historia hasta ahora."

Rick se lanzó a su idea de un joven en su mayoría de edad llamado John, por ahora, que se enamora de una hermosa chica que es secuestrada por un malvado príncipe. La historia se centraría en las aventuras de John durante la búsqueda de la chica. Kurt pensó que sonaba más como a una película que a un musical, pero se guardó sus comentarios para sí y escuchó a Blaine y a Rick comenzar con entusiasmo a compartir sus ideas y pensamientos el uno con el otro. Su entusiasmo era contagioso y pronto Kurt se reía y lanzaba alguna sugerencia de vez en cuando, para deleite de Blaine. ¿Por qué no habían pensado alguna vez en escribir un show juntos él y Kurt?

Los tres no se percataron del hombre pálido, con el cabello negro y grasiento que los observaba.

Blaine se excusó para ir al baño. Mientras estaba de pie en un mijitorio, el hombre pálido entró, se colocó frente un mijitorio a dos de distancia del de Blaine. Miró como Blaine terminaba y cerraba la cremallera de sus pantalones.

"Un collar y brazaletes. Un poco paranoico."

Blaine lo miró. Sí, algunos lo consideraban excesivo, pero Kurt sintió que era necesario dada la profunda sumisión de Blaine en el momento de su reclamación. A pesar de que Blaine era mucho más fuerte ahora, no veía una razón para no llevar los brazaletes. A Kurt le gustaba que todos identificaran a Blaine como su esclavo, y los brazaletes hacían que Blaine se sintiera seguro y poseído. Sentía que su amado maestro lo encontraba digno de no sólo uno, sino de tres signos de propiedad.

"Prefiero pensar que se trata de una cuestión de transparencia. Estoy claramente reclamado y muy amado."

"¿Lo estás, ahora? Amado. En serio?"

Blaine entrecerró los ojos. "Sí. Mi maestro me ama muchísimo."

Blaine se lavó las manos. El hombre terminó sus asuntos y miró a Blaine.

"Bueno, espero que ese sea realmente el caso. El abuso de esclavos es un problema cada vez mayor."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No estoy siendo abusado. Nunca he sido abusado." Excepto por mi madre.

El hombre sonrió, pero no era cálido o feliz. Era un poco aterrador.

"Bueno, si alguna vez eres abusado, estarás seguro de decirle al Ministerio de Maestros. Ellos te protegerán. Es mejor decirle al Ministerio que huir y ser perseguido por los rastreadores."

Blaine se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

"Uh, sí. Gracias."

Eso fue raro.

Cuando regresó a la mesa, no se molestó en decirle a Kurt sobre su extraño encuentro en el cuarto de baño. En realidad no importaba. Sólo un extraño al azar. Se zambulló de nuevo en la conversación en torno a la música.

No lo mencionó hasta esa noche.

Kurt pensó que todo el asunto era extraño, pero estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que Blaine había esperado hasta este momento para decírselo.

"Deberías habérmelo dicho inmediatamente. Lo habría confrontado."

"Es por eso que yo no te dije nada. No era necesario que lo confrontaras. Era sólo un tipo raro."

"¿Desde cuándo tú decides lo que es necesario?"

Ohhh ...

Blaine se hundió lentamente en el suelo mientras el dominio de Kurt ondulaba sobre y a través de él.

"Yo soy tu maestro. Decido lo que es necesario cuando se trata de tu cuidado. No tú."

"Sí, señor".

"Levántate, quite la ropa, y luego regresa a tus rodillas."

Blaine se quitó rápidamente su ropa y se puso de rodillas, con la frente pegada al suelo. Podía oír a Kurt abriendo y cerrando cajones. Con cada momento que pasaba, su pene se endurecía más y más, su culo se lubricaba y su mente se volvía más sumisa, rogando a ser castigado.

Blaine se estremeció, pero no se incorporó al sentir la punta de la fusta cosquilleando por su espalda y entre sus nalgas.

"Quédate quieto."

Blaine se congeló cuando Kurt siguió el rastro de la fusta por la espalda, yendo un poco más abajo cada vez. Blaine contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba a sentir la presión de la punta contra su agujero. Kurt lo arrastró lentamente a través de esas sensaciones, jugaba con él. Lo hizo así durante varios minutos, pero nunca entró. Blaine estaba temblando en anticipación, pero de pronto la fusta se había ido.

"te puedes alzar sobre tus rodillas."

Blaine se levantó y respiró hondo al ver la hermosa visión de Kurt frente a él. Kurt se había cambiado en lo que Blaine llamaba su traje de gatúbela. El chaleco y los pantalones eran negros, apretados y sexys como el infierno. El chaleco acentuaba los hermosos y musculosos brazos de Kurt, mientras que los pantalones mostraban su culo perfecto y su gran miembro. Blaine no podía dejar de mirar. Kurt sonrió, satisfecho con el evidente placer de Blaine. Este era uno de los atuendos favoritos de Blaine, y de él también.

"¿Dónde están tus ojos, Blaine?"

Blaine rápidamente bajó la mirada al suelo.

"¿Cómo me veo?"

"Hermoso, señor."

"Gracias. Arrastrate hasta la pared."

Blaine se arrastró hasta la pared y se detuvo.

"Ponte de pie y asume la posición."

Blaine se levantó, apoyó la espalda contra la pared, y extendió los brazos y las piernas en una X. Kurt lo encadenó a la pared.

"Es importante que no vuelvas a caer en el pozo de la sumisión en el que te hundiste por tanto tiempo, sin embargo no puedo tenerte ... actuando todo envalentonado y olvidando tu lugar y mis reglas."

Blaine tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Su pene se endureció mientras se preparaba para lo que se avecinaba.

"¿Por qué te estoy castigando, Blaine?"

"Porque debí haberte dicho de inmediato sobre el hombre en el baño."

"Así es, mi amor. Debiste habérmelo dicho de inmediato, pero en su lugar, decidiste elegir la manera en que yo debo cuidarte. No es aceptable."

"Sí, señor. Lo siento, señor."

"¿Quieres ser castigado, Blaine? ¿Te mereces ser castigado?"

La voz de Blaine se rompió con desesperación. "Sí, por favor. Te ruego que me castigues, señor. Me someto ante ti y ruego por tu castigo. Por favor."

"Muy bien. Como tú desees."

El cuerpo de Blaine temblaba mientras miraba a Kurt recoger la prensa para sus testículos. Él gimió mientras Kurt ponía el dispositivo sobre su pene y colocaba sus testículos entre las dos placas de acrílico. Kurt sonreía con malicia.

"No puedes venirte."

Blaine dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos mientras luchaba por soportar el increíblemente doloroso placer que Kurt creaba con cada ajuste de los tornillos. Kurt siguió apretando el dispositivo hasta que Blaine gemía en voz alta y respiraba con fuerza, el sudor le corría por la cara. Kurt bloqueó los tornillos y cayó de rodillas. Él envolvió su mano alrededor del pene de Blaine y comenzó a golpear suavemente.

"Abre los ojos y mírame, Blaine."

Blaine abrió los ojos y miró a Kurt. Los ojos de Kurt siempre se tornaban en un hermoso color azul oscuro durante los castigos. A Blaine le encantaba la profundidad del color, y el hecho de que podía ver tanto el dominio como el amor girando dentro del azul. No importa cómo, el amor siempre estaba ahí.

"¿Quién es tu amo, Blaine?"

"Tú, señor."

"¿Y qué significa eso?"

"Debo someterme ante ti como tu esclavo obediente. Debo honrarte, obedecerte y servirte en completa y total sumisión."

"¿Y qué más?"

"Cuidarás de mí y me protegerás con tu vida ..."

Blaine se detuvo.

Por supuesto. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Definitivamente merecía ser castigado.

Kurt estaba complacido de ver el entendimiento en la expresión de Blaine. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Buen chico, pero todavía no puedes venirte."

Blaine gritó cuando Kurt hundió su boca sobre su miembro palpitante. Las firmes y húmedas mamadas que Kurt le daba, volvían loco a Blaine, junto con el castigo torturador en sus bolas. Él gritó y tiró de las cadenas mientras su orgasmo amenazaba con entrar en erupción en cualquier momento.

Kurt chupó más fuerte cuando Blaine comenzó a rogar.

"Por favor, señor! ¡Por favor! Oh ... mierda ... por favor ... por favor, déjame venirme, por favor!"

Kurt seguía chupando. Blaine gritaba. Kurt lo ignoraba.

Kurt lo mantuvo encadenado por casi una hora, alternando entre chupar su pene y sólo viéndolo sufrir. El sufrimiento era exquisito. Blaine simplemente lucía más allá de maravilloso en esee estado.

Una vez que Blaine se hundió a fondo, exhausto y en completo desorden de deseo sexual, sumisión y dolor, Kurt susurró las palabras mágicas.

"Te puedes venir, mi amor."

Blaine gritó. Kurt dio un paso atrás y observó su desintegración. Le quitó la prensa y lo desencadenó de la pared, atrapándolo mientras se dejaba caer. Kurt lo llevó a su jaula, lo acomodó dentro, cerró la puerta y ajustó el temporizador.

Mientras Blaine dormía, Kurt realizó su ritual de belleza y pensó en el encuentro de Blaine. Sin duda, no significaba nada. La gente a menudo se sorprendía al ver a un esclavo con un collar y brazaletes. Muchos maestros apenas si elegían el collar más barato que pudieran encontrar, mucho menosse tomarían la molestia en invertir en un collar y brazaletes. Kurt sonrió. Blaine era especial. Único. Un hombre completamente hermoso, muy sumiso y lleno de talento. Se merecía un hermoso collar de diseño exclusivo y brazaletes a juego... y tal vez grilletes en los tobillos ...

Kurt se rió para sus adentros. En serio, Kurt? Honestamente, sí.

Antes de meterse a la cama, miró a Blaine. Él dormía profundamente, su cuerpo relajado y tranquilo, con los labios entreabiertos. Kurt suspiró por lo hermoso que se veía.

"Te amo. Te amo más que a nada y siempre te protegeré, mi amor. Sólo déjame protegerte."

* * *

"Pero yo no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué quieres que yo haga eso?"

Kaden estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la cama, tratando de entender lo que Jake estaba pidiendo que hiciera.

"Porque nene, hay una gran cantidad de dinero en juego. Lo hacemos y obtendremos el pago."

"No quiero que me paguen. Sólo quiero estar contigo."

"Y yo quiero estar contigo, pero quiero estar contigo con estilo. Después de todo lo que has pasado te mereces lo mejor."

Kaden se deslizó fuera de la cama y le dio a Jake una sonrisa sexy. "Eres el mejor, Jake. Eres todo lo que quiero. Eres todo lo que necesito. No necesito dinero para ser feliz. Sólo te quiero a ti."

"Qué dulce, nene, pero mereces más."

"Eres mas de lo que jamás hubiera soñado. Eres todo lo que necesito."

Los ojos de Jake se volvieron fríos. "Yo quiero que hagas esto."

La frialdad envió escalofríos por la espalda de Kaden. Él bajó la vista al suelo.

"Pero ... estás pidiendo que mienta. Lo que quieres que diga no es verdad."

"A quién le importa? Tu no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Sólo piensa en el dinero."

"¿Pero qué pasaría ..."

La voz de Jake se volvió tan fría mientras sus ojos se llenaron de dominación. "Si quieres que te reclame, entonces necesitas hacer esto. Necesitas obedecerme."

Kaden cayó de rodillas, con su voz como un susurro. "Lo siento. Por favor, perdóname." ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él iba a arruinar la primera cosa buena que le había pasado en años.

Jake lo miró mientras bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones.

"Está bien, Kay. Puedes pedir disculpas con la boca."

* * *

**Los problemas comienzan el próximo capítulo...**

* * *

**Mil gracias a patry, Marierux, ValeAsencio, monsetziita, estrella alpha, Fioreeh-VCC y Gabriela Cruz po dejarme sus reviews, realmente lo aprecio demasiado, ya que se toman la molestia no nada mas de leer, sino aparte de comentar. Obviamente, agradezco también a quienes leen y siguen la historia ;)  
**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes :3**

**Kisses klainers!**

**Xoxo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Las investigaciones son aterradoras.**

**Especialmente cuando no sabes lo que están buscando.**

**Lo que es peor cuando eres inocente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Rick y Blaine resultaron ser un gran equipo. Al cabo de un mes tenían una parte significativa de la historia escrita junto con tres canciones. Rick venía con el diálogo ingenioso, y Blaine respondía inmediatamente con la letra de una canción inteligente. El único problema era que tenía demasiadas canciones. Rick amaba todo lo que Blaine había creado. Elegir qué eliminar iba a ser difícil.

Ellos hicieron la mayor parte de su trabajo en la casa de Kurt y Blaine, cosa que hizo muy feliz a Kurt. Le gustaba tener a Blaine a salvo en casa en lugar de la de Rick, o incluso en el estudio. A pesar de considerarlo simplemente como un hecho extraño que era parte del curso cuando se vive en la ciudad de Nueva York, una pequeña parte de Kurt había quedado desconcertada sobre el encuentro de Blaine en el baño. Su lado protector no podía dejar de unir sus fuerzas con su lado paranoico, creando una pequeña burbuja de preocupación que no desaparecía.

A Blaine no le importaba quedarse en casa, pero estaba preocupado por Kaden. Durante la última semana de Blaine en el estudio, Kaden había vuelto a su callado, auto nerviosisimo después de meses de ser feliz y comunicativo sobre Jake. Blaine estaba preocupado por el cambio repentino.

"¿Está todo bien? Él no te... está haciendo daño, ¿verdad?"

Kaden negó con la cabeza.

"Sé que habías estado esperando conocer a alguien, pero si este tipo te está maltratando o haciéndote... ya sabes... servirle antes de reclamarte, tú no tienes que lidiar con eso. Puedes decirle que no, Kaden. No dejes que te utilice sólo porque estás solo."

Kaden se quedó mirando a la mesa de mezclas de sonido. "Todo está bien, Blaine."

"¿Está seguro?"

"Sí, estoy seguro."

"Yo no quiero que te hagan daño. Si necesitas ayuda para deshacerte de él, estoy seguro de Kurt estaría dispuesto a..."

"Blaine! Está bien! ¡Todo está bien! Yo no soy estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora ¿podemos terminar esto? Te vas al final de la semana y me gustaría tener las cosas terminadas."

"Está bien. Lo siento. Sólo trataba de ayudar."

Kaden lo miró y luego desvió la mirada rápidamente. Él no dijo nada.

Esa tarde Blaine le dijo a Kurt todo acerca esa conversación.

"¿De verdad crees que algo está mal? ¿Debo hacer algo?"

"No lo sé. No me agradó ese tipo la primera vez que lo conocí, y Kaden estaba tan desesperado que, estoy preocupado que vaya a dejarse abusar otra vez."

Pero al día siguiente Kaden llegó al estudio, alegre y platicador. Se disculpó por el día anterior.

"Lo siento. Creo que estoy celoso y decepcionado al ver que te vas. Me gusta trabajar contigo."

"Todavía podemos vernos y pasar el rato. Tu sabes, todavía no nos hemos reunido para cenar y conocer a Jake. Tal vez este fin de semana."

Kaden se dio la vuelta y se distrajo en su computadora.

"Sí, claro. Tal vez este fin de semana."

* * *

El problema llegó en mayo.

Kurt llegó al ensayo el martes por la mañana para encontrar a Kevin esperándolo ansiosamente.

"Necesito hablar contigo."

Kurt gimió. "Oh, vamos, Kevin. No más cambios en el guión. Mira, realmente necesitas tener más confianza en el material. Has hecho un gran trabajo haciendo..."

Kevin lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró por el pasillo.

"Esto no es acerca el guión."

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Kevin miró a su alrededor y hacia todo el pasillo antes de bajar la cabeza y la voz.

"Está todo bien contigo y Blaine?"

"¿Por supuesto, ¿por qué?"

Kevin miró a su alrededor una vez más antes de continuar. "Un investigador del Ministerio de Maestros se presentó en mi casa anoche. Me hizo preguntas acerca de ti."

"¿Un qué? ¿Un investigador? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?"

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi a Blaine? ¿Cómo se ve? ¿Lo alimentas? Incluso preguntó ... me preguntó si eras abusivo. que si lo golpeabas, que si lo matabas de hambre, que si lo he visto con un ojo morado..."

La mente de Kurt se llenó de conmosión, rabia y miedo, todo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el ministerio acaba de aparecer de esa manera? ¿Ellos hacen eso? Digo... ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que lo hacían! ¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Por qué me están investigando?"

Kevin negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Naturalmente le pregunté por qué estaba haciendo todas estas preguntas, pero ya sabes cómo es el Ministerio. Son reservados y la verdad son aterradores. Él no me dijo nada. Sólo dijo que como maestro, era mi obligación contestar con la verdad. Por supuesto le dije que eres un maestro maravilloso y que amas a Blaine más que a nada. Le dije que no estaba en tu naturaleza ser abusivo. Que tú no podrías ser abusivo, y mucho menos con Blaine."

Kurt respiró hondo. Volverse presa del pánico no era la respuesta. Tal vez era sólo un control de rutina al azar. El ministerio hacía eso a veces. ¿O no?

_Establecido en 1901, el Ministerio de Maestros está dedicado a la promoción, protección y fortalecimiento de la relación afectiva entre el maestro y el esclavo. Sirve como el organismo rector de todas las relaciones maestro/esclavo, y busca ofrecer orientación y formación correctiva para amos y esclavos, con especial énfasis en la protección de la población esclava._

O al menos eso decían.

En realidad, el Ministerio de Maestros era una organización oscura y aterradora que se manejaba fuera de la justicia de la forma más desigual e impredecible. Mientras que pretendían seriamente tomar su papel como protectores de los esclavos, no era un secreto que el soborno se había ido a las nubes. Por el precio correcto, un maestro que era acusado de abuso de esclavos, podía salir con sólo una advertencia. Al mismo tiempo, el ministerio disfrutaba la oportunidad de ofrecer "orientación y formación correctiva para maestros y esclavos." Orientación y formación correctiva eran palabras en clave para la tortura y el castigo. Era mejor para un maestro ser demandado ante los tribunales, que enfrentarse a ser reportado con el Ministerio. Y a pesar de sus afirmaciones de "énfasis en la protección de la población esclava," los Equipos de Caza del Ministerio, comúnmente llamados rastreadores, eran conocidos por sus métodos abusivos. Ellos perseguían y capturaban a los esclavos fugitivos, pero se los quedaban durante un mes en "entrenamiento correctivo" antes de entregarlos al ministerio.

"Escucha, Kurt. Estoy seguro de que todo está bien. Todo el mundo sabe que Blaine y tú son impresionantes juntos. Probablemente fue algo al azar."

Kurt asintió. Sí. Al azar. Seguro. Eso era.

Hasta que no lo fue.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Kurt recibió una llamada de pánico de Rachel.

"Kurt? ¡Alguien del Ministerio estuvo aquí! ¡Se acaba de ir! Oh, Dios mío, fue extraño y aterrador. Tuve que encerrar a Finn en su jaula, estaba tan molesto. Él estaba haciendo todas estas preguntas sobre ti y Blaine. Quería saber si eras un buen maestro y cómo tratarlo. Incluso me preguntó si eras abusivo! ¡No lo podía creer! Le dije que eras el más amoroso, increíble y atento maestro de todos. Bueno, aparte de mi, por supuesto; y que nunca, jamás abusarías de Blaine. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué el Ministerio te está investigando? Espera... no hiciste nada malo... ¿verdad?"

"No! Rachel, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme eso?"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo que parece parece muy extraño que hayan enviado a alguien para hacer preguntas. Espera... Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿Y qué tal si vinieron aquí para espiarme? ¿Y qué tal si te usaron de pretexto para venir aquí y ver cómo está Finn? Tu sabes que tengo enemigos, Kurt. Actrices que están molestas porque soy más talentosa que ellas y las dejo fuera de los grandes personajes. ¡¿Y qué tal si todo esto es un ardid para investigarme?! "

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. Sólo Rachel podía voltear algo como esto en torno a ella. Kurt no quería hablarle de la visita que recibió Kevin, pero tenía que calmarla.

"Rachel, el Ministerio no necesita un disfraz para visitarte para ver cómo está Finn. Ellos simplemente van y se entrometen."

Mierda.

No había pensado en eso antes. Echó un vistazo a la puerta.

"Mira, yo no sé lo que está pasando, pero no quiero que Blaine sepa de esto. Asegúrate de decirle a Finn que mantenga la boca cerrada. No sé lo que está pasando y no quiero a Blaine preocupado."

"Por supuesto. Tal vez sea sólo algo al azar."

Algo al azar.

Primero Kevin, ahora Rachel.

¿Al azar?

"Sí, puede ser. Gracias por avisarme, Rachel. Me tengo que ir." Kurt colgó.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, le dolía la cabeza y sentía revuelto el estómago. Estaba asustado y avergonzado de que sus amigos estuvieran siendo interrogados como si él fuera un criminal. ¿A quién más visitarían?, y lo más importante, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

Kurt se sentó en la cocina y se permitió 15 minutos para revolcarse en su pánico y en su miedo antes de expulsarlos. No quería que Blaine sintiera que algo no iba bien. Se calmó y buscó en su dominio. Todo estaba bien. Todo estaría bien. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

Entró en la sala y miró a Blaine sentado en el sofá, escribiendo en su libro de música. Miró a Kurt y sonrió.

"Sí, señor?"

Maldición.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Blaine tenía que lucir tan sumiso y sexy, y hermoso, y simplemente... perfecto?

Kurt sintió ganas de llorar. Parpadeó con fuerza. Blaine frunció el ceño y se deslizó del sofá al piso. Se arrastró hacia Kurt y se arrodilló frente a él.

"Señor... ¿qué pasa?"

Kurt cerró los ojos negó con la cabeza. _No. No. No. No. ¡Basta! No llores. No puedes llorar. Preocuparás a Blaine. Busca tu dominio y contrólate. Sé el maestro que eres._ Kurt respiró hondo.

"Nada. Es sólo que... Te amo tanto. Me haces feliz. Tan feliz. ¿Eres... eres feliz, Blaine? ¿Te hago feliz?"

Blaine pareció sorprendido por la pregunta. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Kurt y lo miró.

"Sí, señor. Tú me haces más que feliz. No puedo describir cómo me haces sentir. Eres todo para mí. Servirte me da tanta alegría y felicidad y simplemente... todo. Te amo... Kurt. Te amo."

Kurt cerró los ojos y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones. Sacó su pene y lo presionó contra los labios de Blaine. Blaine se lo metió en la boca y lo chupó con avidez, deseoso de mostrarle a Kurt lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que amaba servirle.

Kurt no se corrió. En su lugar, se retiró después de unos minutos y tiró de Blaine hasta ponerlo en pie. Presionó sus bocas juntas, besándolo con necesidad apasionada. Lo fue llevando hacia el dormitorio, deshaciéndose de sus ropas en el camino. Empujó a Blaine en la cama y entró en él rápidamente. Blaine siseó y clavó las uñas en la cama mientras Kurt se deslizaba dentro y fuera a un ritmo lento y acompasado. Hizo que sus dedos de los pies se enroscaran y que su interior zumbara. Empujó sus caderas para encontrarse con cada embestida, tomando el miembro de Kurt lo más profundo posible. Juntos llegaron a un fuerte y tembloroso orgasmo. Kurt no se retiró. En cambio, presionó su cuerpo en el de Blaine y fue recompensado con un profundo gemido y un estrechamiento de los brazos y las piernas de Blaine alrededor de su cuerpo. Kurt siguió presionando, disfrutando del sonido de la sumisión de Blaine y la sensación de su unión. Mientras más presionaba Kurt, más gemía Blaine y murmuraba "Oh, maestro... Me someto ante ti. Soy tuyo. Poséeme. Contrólame. Soy tuyo. Completamente tuyo..."

Kurt besaba y chupaba su cuello, dejando marcas de color rojo oscuro. "Sí. Mío. Todo mío. Soy tu dueño. Para siempre. Eres mío para siempre." Susurró las palabras contra la piel de Blaine, recordándose que era cierto.

Cuando Blaine se quedó dormido debajo de él, Kurt comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo. ¿Por qué el ministerio lo estaba investigando? ¿Qué o quién había provocado la investigación? Qué tal si venían a llevarse...

Kurt cerró los ojos.

No.

No podía pensar en eso. No iba a pensar en eso.

Eso nunca podría suceder.

Nunca.

Nunca jamás.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, el teléfono de Kurt sonó en medio de un ensayo. Por lo general lo ignoraba a menos que fuera el tono de Blaine, pero esta vez agarró el teléfono con fuerza, dándole a Kevin y al resto del elenco una mirada de disculpa. Era Chandler.

"Hey".

"Hey. ¿Qué van a hacer Blaine y tu esta noche?"

"Nada en especial. ¿Por qué?"

"Vengan esta noche. Prepararé la cena."

Kurt estaba en silencio. La voz de Chandler sonaba apagada. Demasiado tenso y serio. Cerró los ojos y agarró el teléfono fuertemente. De alguna manera lo sabía. Simplemente lo sabía.

"¿Alguien del ministerio..."

Chandler lo interrumpió. "Sí, pero no quiero que entres en pánico en medio del ensayo. Necesitas concentrarse. No te preocupes por eso, sólo vengan a cenar esta noche."

Kurt trató de mantener la calma, pero su corazón estaba acelerado.

"¿Kurt? Kurt, deja de preocuparte y no te estreses. Todo va a estar bien. Solo tienes que venir esta noche y hablaremos. Ahora vuelve a ensayar. Concéntrate en el show."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza a pesar de estar en el teléfono.

"¿Kurt?"

"Está bien. Sí. Está bien."

Kurt colgó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

No quería admitirlo. Había estado negándoselo en su mente durante días. Pero ahora no podía evitarlo.

Esto no era al azar. Esto era deliberado.

El Ministerio estaba tras él.

**K & B & K & B**

Kurt estaba agradecido por la charla constante de Blaine durante la cena. Él estaba emocionado de contarles a Seth y a Chandler todo sobre el musical y las canciones en las que él y Rick estaban trabajando. La charla de Blaine hizo posible que Kurt se mantuviera tranquilo. Chandler observó a Kurt observando a Blaine. Los ojos de Kurt estaban llenos de amor, pero Chandler podía ver la tensión que Kurt estaba tratando de esconder a Blaine, había lágrimas formándose en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Una vez terminada la cena, Chandler envió a Blaine y a Seth a la sala de estar mientras él y Kurt se fueron al dormitorio. Se sentaron en la cama.

"Bueno, vamos a hablar de esto. Primero, ¿debo asumir que Blaine no lo sabe?"

"No, y no quiero que lo sepa, así que no se lo menciones a Seth."

"Está bien. ¿A qué otras personas han visitado?"

"Por lo que yo sé, sólo a Kevin y a Rachel. Si han visitado a otros, no me he enterado."

Chandler asintió. "Supongo que les hicieron las mismas preguntas que a mi: ¿cuándo fue la última vez vi a Blaine, ¿cómo lo tratas, eres abusivo ... se lo has dado a otros?"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos. "¿Qué? ¿Qué si se lo he dado a los demás? Yo... ellos ... ellos no preguntaron eso a Kevin o a Rachel, a menos que me lo hayan ocultado... oh, Dios..."

Kurt puso su rostro entre sus manos. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? ¿Es posible que sea al azar?, ¿Un chequeo general o algo así?"

Chandler negó con la cabeza. "No. El Ministerio no se maneja así. Debería serlo, dado el abuso del que se oye hablar, pero no lo hacen. ¿Le has dicho a tu padre?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Había pensado en llamarle, pero no quería que se preocupara. Además, mientras más personas supieran lo que estaba pasando, más aterradora y más real se sentiría toda esta mierda.

"Creo que deberías decirle. Él podría ser capaz de utilizar su influencia para averiguar lo que está pasando."

"No, yo no quiero que haga eso. No lo quiero en el medio de esto... sea lo que sea. Estaba pensando que tal vez podría ponerme en contacto con el Ministerio y ver si ellos me dicen lo que están buscando. No tengo nada que ocultar. Desearía que sólo vinieran a mí en lugar de acosar a mis amigos."

"El Ministerio no funciona de esa manera. Eres culpable hasta que demuestres tu inocencia."

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Sólo esperar a que se presenten y traten de llevarse a Blaine?" Su estómago dio un vuelco y el pecho se contrajo. "Esto no es justo! Yo no he hecho nada malo! Lo amo! Cuido de él! Nunca abusaría de Blaine! ¡Nunca!"

Chandler puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kurt. "Lo sé, Kurt. Tus amigos lo saben. Tienes un montón de gente que va a responder por ti, y lo más importante, todo lo que tienen que hacer es mirar a Blaine. Él es un esclavo, fuerte, feliz, sano y sumiso. Es obvio que no abusas de él. Al contrario, lo mimas demasiado! Deja que la investigación siga su curso. Todo va a estar bien."

Kurt suspiró y asintió. Chandler tenía razón. Cualquier cosa que el Ministerio estuviera buscando, no lo encontraría.

Todo estaría bien.

Tenía que estar bien.

**S & B & S & B**

En la sala de estar, Blaine y Seth estaban riendo e inventando canciones tontas para el musical. Blaine realmente anotó algunas que podrían funcionar como canciones reales. Se comprometió a darle crédito a Seth si las usaba.

Su teléfono celular sonó.

"Hey, Wes! Hola!"

"Hola Blaine. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedes hablar?"

"Estoy bien. Sí, ahora está bien. Sólo estoy jugando con mi Seth. Te acuerdas de él. Él es el esclavo de..."

Wes lo interrumpió. "¿Dónde está Kurt?"

"Está hablando con Chandler en la habitación. ¿Quieres que vaya..."

"No. Blaine ... ¿está todo bien?"

Blaine frunció el ceño. Wes sonaba extraño.

"Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué?"

"Um ... tú y Kurt ... están bien, ¿no?"

"Sí, estamos excelente. Wes ... ¿qué está pasando? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, sí, todo bien. Yo um ... sólo quería hablar contigo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

Blaine empezó a decirle a Wes sobre el musical en el que estaba trabajando.

Wes escuchó con mucho, muchísimo cuidado. En busca de pistas.

"Ok, escucha. Sabes que puedes llamarme si necesitas algo, ¿no? Quiero decir... si alguna vez necesitas... no sé ... ayuda o algo."

Blaine estaba confundido. "Bueno... sí, pero ¿por qué iba a necesitar llamarte? Kurt me cuida. Wes ... ¿qué está pasando?"

"Nada, nada. Sólo estoy nostálgico. Pensando en el instituto cuando me necesitabas, supongo."

"Ugh. No te pongas nostálgico por eso. El instituto fue una pesadilla."

"Hey, no todo. Tuvimos algunas actuaciones excepcionales con los Warblers."

Blaine se echó a reír. "Si. Especialmente en los asilos para ancianos."

Wes se echó a reír y se relajó. Blaine sonaba bien. Las cosas en Nueva York estaban bien.

Wes concluyó la conversación y colgó. Carmen lo miró expectante.

"¿Y bien?"

"Suena bien. No suena como si algo estuviera pasando. Cada pocos años, al Ministerio le gusta fingir su dedicación a su misión. Tal vez fue sólo un chequeo al azar."

Carmen sonrió. "Por supuesto que sí. Te preocupas demasiado, pero por eso te amo. Eres un hombre muy bueno y un gran amigo. Ahora amo, ven a embarazarme."

Wes inhalado cuando Carmen dejó caer su vestido al suelo.

¿Cómo demonios le había hecho en estos cuatro años?

* * *

Durante las siguientes tres semanas, cinco personas más familiarizadas con Kurt y Blaine fueron visitadas. Su vecina de arriba, Jennifer, tres miembros del reparto y el dueño del estudio. Kurt logró mantener todo en secreto para Blaine.

Hasta que un investigador se presentó en la casa de Rick.

Rick no conocía a Kurt y a Blaine de mucho tiempo, y desde luego no pensaba que Blaine fuera abusado, pero no sentía la obligación de llamar a Kurt. Su relación era con Blaine, no con Kurt. Habían desarrollado una gran relación de trabajo y se habían hecho amigos. Si había problemas, su lealtad era con Blaine.

Llegó a la casa de Kurt y Blaine a las 9:00 am del día siguiente.

"Hola! Adelante! Anoche estuve trabajando en el número del campo de flores, e imaginé una gran canción para terminar el segundo acto. Escucha."

Rick observó a Blaine atentamente mientras se apresuraba hacia el piano y comenzaba a tocar y a cantar. De ninguna manera este niño era víctima de abuso, pero ... nunca se sabe. Algunos maestros eran poderosos. El control que ejercían sobre sus esclavos era, igualmente poderoso. Kurt era muy fuerte y dominante. Tal vez hubo abusos en el pasado.

Rick esperó hasta que Blaine terminó.

"¿Y?"

"Uh, es genial. Realmente genial, pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo."

"Claro. ¿Qué pasa?"

Rick pronto se sintió nervioso y un poco culpable. Como maestro, sabía que realmente debería estar hablando con Kurt. Pero si Blaine estaba siendo abusado...

"Alguien vino a verme anoche."

Blaine lo miró sin comprender. "Ok, ¿quién?"

"Un investigador. Un investigador del Ministerio."

"Del Ministerio de Maestros? ¿Por qué? Tú no tienes un esclavo."

"Ellos ... Él quería saber de ti. Sobre Kurt y tú."

"¿Eh?"

"Quería saber si..." Rick se fue apagando. Se le ocurrió que no tenía ningún plan para la remota posibilidad de que Blaine confesara haber sido abusado. Si Blaine confiaba en él, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a hacer?

"Blaine... ¿cómo te tratan Kurt?"

"Él me trata muy bien. Él es maravilloso conmigo. Él me ama. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Um... si Kurt fuera... si alguna vez... um... mierda. No sé cómo decir esto."

Blaine estaba molesto. ¿Por qué Rick estaba preguntando por Kurt?

"Sólo dilo. ¿Qué?"

"¿Kurt ha abusado alguna vez de ti?"

Blaine se sorprendió. "¿Q-qué?"

"El investigador del Ministerio quería saber si estabas siendo abusado. Le dije que no lo creía, pero yo no conozco a Kurt desde hace mucho tiempo y..."

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Kurt no abusa de mi! ¡Él me ama! ¿Cómo has podido... ¡¿cómo puede alguien pensar eso?! Qué demonios..."

"Cálmate. Que quede claro que no pensaba que estabas siendo abusado, pero ¿por qué está el ministerio investigando a Kurt?"

"Yo no sé!" Blaine estaba enojado y asustado. ¿Por qué el Ministerio estaba haciendo preguntas acerca de Kurt?

Los dos se instalaron en un tenso silencio durante varios minutos. Rick podía sentir la ira de Blaine y ver el miedo en sus ojos.

"Lo siento, pero tenía que preguntar. Digo, piensa en ello. Un tipo del Ministerio repentinamente se presenta en mi puerta, haciendo preguntas sobre un maestro que ni siquiera conozco de tanto tiempo. Creo que Kurt es un gran tipo, pero... nunca se sabe ".

Blaine le dirigió una penetrante mirada llena de odio. ¿Cómo podía alguien, incluso alguien que no lo había conocido de tiempo atrás, siquiera pensar que Kurt era abusivo? Kurt era el mejor maestro del mundo. En todo el maldito universo!

"¿Quieres trabajar hoy?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. Ya no confiaba más en Rick.

"Bueno, ¿quieres pasar el rato? Podríamos ver una película o ir a la tienda de música o..."

"¿Por qué no te vas?"

El rostro de Rick cayó. "¡Blaine, lo siento! Yo no... Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Si Kurt estaba abusando..."

"¡Kurt no abusa de mi! ¡Deja de decir eso!"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Te creo, pero ¡tenía que preguntar! No todos los esclavos son tan afortunados como tú, Blaine. Hay algunos maestros horribles allá afuera. Hay esclavos atrapados en situaciones terribles. Deberías estar contento de que alguien se preocupe por ti! Está bien que exista el Ministerio. Ellos protegen a los esclavos."

Blaine soltó un bufido. "¿De verdad lo crees? ¡Por favor! El ministerio protege a los esclavos, a menos que haya un rico maestro en cuestión." Sebastian pasó brevemente por la mente de Blaine. Rápidamente se sacudió ese pensamiento.

"Mira, ¿por qué no te vas a casa? Estoy cansado. Trabajaremos mañana."

Rick estaba herido y un poco asustado. No había querido molestarlo. No quería arruinar su amistad o sociedad.

"Lo siento, Blaine. Pensé que te gustaría saber. Kurt debería saberlo también."

Blaine suspiró. Se estaba enojado con la persona equivocada. "Sí, lo sé. Gracias por decírmelo. Lo siento. Es que... Kurt lo es todo para mí. Él es más que mi amo. Él es mi... es mi todo. No sé qué habría sido de mi, si no hubiera sido por él. Soy el esclavo que soy hoy, gracias a él. Gracias a su amor y a sus cuidados. Oír a alguien acusándolo o incluso sugiriéndolo, me duele... realmente me encabrona."

Rick asintió. "Entiendo".

Blaine se levantó. "Voy a ir a ver a Kurt. Él debe saber acerca de esto."

**K & B & K & B**

Una vez que Rick se fue, Blaine comenzó realmente a preocuparse. ¿Por qué estaba el ministerio investigando a Kurt? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué podría causar? Tenía que decirle. Kurt sabría lo que significaba y lo que debía hacer.

Blaine llegó al teatro a tiempo para ver a Kurt terminar uno de sus números musicales. Su corazón se hinchó de orgullo al ver a Kurt bailando sobre el escenario, cantando a todo pulmón una canción con tono impecable y un sonido increíble mientras sostenía la nota final un total de 20 segundos. Blaine tuvo que contenerse para no aplaudir y vitorear.

Entonces Kurt se transformó ante sus ojos.

En el momento en que Kevin gritó corte, los hombros de Kurt se hundieron. Se acercó a un tronco en el escenario y se sentó pesadamente. Su expresión era cansada y tensa. Su cuerpo parecía gastado y estresado.

Blaine frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Brad no podía ser tan malo. Caminó por el pasillo hacia el escenario. Sintiendo su presencia, Kurt miró hacia arriba.

"¡Blaine!" Kurt se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, señor. Bueno... no exactamente. No estoy seguro. ¿Te puedes tomar un descanso?"

"Por supuesto." Kurt atrajo la atención de Kevin. Kevin asintió y Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y lo llevó fuera de la sala y bajaron por el pasillo hacia una oficina vacía. Cerró la puerta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él en un fuerte abrazo. Blaine le devolvió el abrazo apretándolo más contra sí. Se quedaron así durante varios minutos, no queriendo romper el abrazo. Kurt finalmente se hizo cargo.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa?"

Kurt escuchó mientras Blaine le contaba acerca del investigador visitando aRick. Maldición. Estaba enojado con Rick por haberle dicho a Blaine. Él realmente debió haber llamado Kurt, pero comprendía la forma de pensar de Rick. Blaine era su amigo, no Kurt.

"¿Qué quiere decir esto? ¿Por qué enviaron a alguien del Ministerio a hacer preguntas acerca de ti?"

Kurt luchó. El maestro protector dentro de él quería mantener Blaine seguro y felizmente ignorante del peligro que podía venir en su dirección, pero no quería mentirle. Nunca había mentido a Blaine. Mantener las cosas en secreto durante tanto tiempo fue probablemente una mala idea.

"Porque... porque al parecer estoy bajo investigación".

"¿Qué?"

"Yo... esta no fue ... Rick no fue el primero al que visitaron. Hay otros. Kevin, Rachel, Chandler, Jennifer del departamento de arriba ... todos ellos han recibido visitas. Rick es el número nueve. "

"¿Nueve? Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando ha estado sucediendo esto?"

"Un poco más de un mes."

"Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere decir esto? ¿Por qué están investigándote? Rick dijo que ellos cree que abusas de mi. ¿Es cierto? Es lo que preguntaron a los demás? ¿Por qué piensan eso?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé, Blaine. No sé. Yo no sé por qué está ocurriendo esto, pero creo que todo va a estar bien. Todo el mundo sabe cuánto te amo y que no abuso de ti. Ellos están de pesca y no van a atrapar nada."

Blaine se sentó en la mesa y miró al suelo.

"¿Cuándo ibas a decirme lo que estaba sucediendo?"

Kurt suspiró. "No lo iba a hacer. No quería que te preocuparas. No quería que te asustaras."

Blaine lo miró, sus ojos se llenaron del miedo y preocupación que Kurt había tratado de evitar. "¿Tienes miedo, señor?"

Kurt lo levantó de la mesa y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Blaine. Lo empujó contra la pared, presionando sus cuerpos juntos. Blaine gimió y sintió el dominio y control llenándolo mientras escuchaba la voz de su amo.

"Todo va a estar bien, Blaine. Tú no tienes que preocuparte. Nada va a pasar con nosotros. Nada. Nunca. Jamás. Moriría antes de permitir que algo te pase. Eres mío. Me perteneces. Yo soy tu maestro. Tú eres mi esclavo. Nada va a cambiar eso. Todo esto es algún tipo de error. Un malentendido. No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien."

Blaine estaba tan abrumado por la sensación de Kurt presionándose contra él, que no se dio cuenta de que Kurt no había respondido a su pregunta.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas sin más visitas. Kurt llamó a Wes para decirle lo que estaba pasando y Wes culpablemente admitió que había llamado a Blaine. Kurt se sintió profundamente herido. De Rick lo podía entender, pero de Wes?

"¿Después de todos estos años sentiste la necesidad de llamar a Blaine y no a mi?"

"Lo siento, Kurt. Por favor, no lo tomes como algo personal. Pasé años cuidando de Blaine. Cuando ese funcionario del Ministerio apareció, fue como estar de vuelta en la escuela secundaria. Provocó mi lado protector hacia él."

"¡Pero tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, tú sabes que yo nunca le haría daño a Blaine! ¡Ya han pasado casi siete años! Y ¿que no lo tome como algo personal? ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarlo?"

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. No le dije a Blaine por qué lo estaba llamando. Simplemente platicamos."

"Sí, así podías asegurarte de que no estaba sacándole la mierda a golpes."

"Kurt ..."

"Lo entiendo, Wes. Me tengo que ir. Adiós."

Kurt aventó su teléfono sobre la mesa.

Si Wes, la persona que le había presentado a Blaine, podría albergar una pequeña semilla de preocupación después de todos estos años, ¿qué pensaría el Ministerio?

Kurt miró a Blaine que estaba tranquilamente durmiendo su siesta.

Encerrado en su jaula.

Kurt estaba teniendo problemas de paranoia.

No se iba por la mañana hasta que Rick llegaba. Rick se quedaba con Blaine hasta que Kurt regresara. Blaine no tenía permitido salir solo. Kurt revisaba las puertas tres veces por la noche antes de irse a dormir. Blaine llevaba su jaula de castidad en todo momento, y por la noche llevaba una correa nocturna especial en su muñeca atándolo a Kurt. Cuando se despertaba por la mañana, él lo liberaba para que se preparara para servir a Kurt a las 7 am.

Y Kurt encerraba a Blaine en su jaula con más frecuencia. No era un castigo. Kurt se sentía mejor sabiendo que Blaine estaba encerrado en su jaula. Una jaula con un fuerte bloqueo que sería difícil de romper.

Su vida sexual había cambiado también.

La mente dominante de Kurt procesaba la investigación como un desafío directo a su dominio, a su control y a su sentido de propiedad de Blaine. Sentía la necesidad de reafirmar y reforzar que él era el dueño de Blaine.

Cogiéndoselo hasta que no podía caminar.

Kurt atornillaba a Blaine a la mesa para coger casi todas las noches. Se lo cogía duro, llenándolo con su semen, marcándolo con su olor, con su esencia. El cuerpo y la mente de Blaine respondían pidiendo más. Algunas noches Kurt se lo cogía y luego le deslizaba el consolador inflable, bombeando hasta que Blaine gritaba. Kurt empujaba más fuerte y bombeaba un poco más y luego lo dejaba atrapado en la insoportable agonía sexual, mientras que él le susurraba al oído.

"Yo soy tu dueño, Blaine. Tú eres mi esclavo. Mío. Tú eres de mi propiedad. Te reclamé y tú eres mío. ¿Te sometes ante mi, Blaine? Ante mí y solo para mí?"

"Sí ... sí señor. Me someto ante ti. Sólo ante ti."

"¿Quieres que te libere de la tortura?"

"¡No! Por favor maestro ... úsame, tortúrame, poséeme como tú desees."

Y Kurt lo hacía.

Blaine nunca se había sentido más poseído, usado y amado. Además de todo el sexo, Kurt lo acariciaba, lo mimaba, lo besaba, lo abrazaba y lo nutría constantemente. Cada noche se arrullaban para dormir con el ronroneo de Blaine.

Pero ellos estaban viviendo bajo una nube de temor tácito.

Kurt trató de llamar al Ministerio para averiguar lo que estaba pasando, pero no consiguió nada. El Ministerio no hacía comentarios sobre las investigaciones activas.

"Así que la investigación está todavía activa? ¿Por qué? ¿Van a seguir persiguiendo a la gente hasta que encuentren a alguien que me odie lo suficiente como para decir que abuso de Blaine?"

Kurt, Blaine, Chandler y Seth fueron con Rachel y Finn para ayudar a Rachel a elegir un vestido para la próxima cena del Director de Broadway. Kurt había sido invitado también, pero no planeaba ir. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. "Ellos nunca van a encontrar a alguien que te odie demasiado. En cambio yo, por otro lado, tengo un montón de enemigos."

"No tienes enemigos, Rachel. Cuentas con personas que admiran tu talento, pero que desearían que no fueras tan molesta."

"¿Cómo soy molesta?"

Chandler rió. "Podríamos estar aquí toda la noche."

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. "Como sea. ¿Cómo está lidiando Blaine con todo esto? ¿Está asustado?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No. Lo estaba al principio, pero lo convencí de que las cosas iban a salir bien. Como si yo lo supiera. No sé lo que está pasando, no puedo obtener respuestas y honestamente, estoy aterrado y estoy convirtiéndome en una pesadilla paranoica. Mantengo a Blaine encerrado todo el tiempo y me lo estoy cogiendo hasta la muerte. Anoche casi lo parto en dos."

Chandler sonrió. "Pensé que estaba caminando gracioso."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "Por lo menos él puede caminar esta noche. Anoche no podía." Chandler parecía impresionado.

Kurt se cubrió la cara con las manos. "Ojalá supiera por qué. ¿Por qué están tras de mí?"

**B & S & F & B & S & F**

Blaine, Seth y Finn estaban en la habitación de Finn. Se suponía que tenían que estar jugando God of War, pero en cambio estaban acurrucados juntos hablando sobre la investigación. Finn y Seth estaban asustados.

"¿Qué está pasando ahora?" preguntó Seth.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé. No hemos oído nada. Por lo que sabemos, nadie mas ha sido visitado."

Finn se alegró. "Entonces es probablemente esté terminado. No encontraron nada, así que se acabó."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Yo no lo creo. Kurt no está actuando como si se hubiera acabado."

Seth sonrió. "Me di cuenta de que caminas gracioso."

Blaine se sonrojó un poco. "Realmente me está dando duro de nuevo. Ha sido increíble. Es como si él no pudiera tener suficiente de mí."

"Fantástico problema que tienes. ¿Kurt está asustado? No creo haber visto jamás a Kurt lucir asustado."

"No, Kurt no está asustado. Solo está preocupado e irritado de que están molestando a nuestros amigos."

Seth preguntó en un susurro. "¿Tienes miedo, Blaine?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No. Kurt dijo que todo iba a estar bien, así que no hay razón para tener miedo, pero estoy preocupado por Kurt. Esto ha sido muy duro para él."

Chandler y Finn se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

Blaine agarró un control. "Venga, vamos a jugar."

* * *

Dos semanas más pasaron sin incidentes. Un mes completo. Kurt comenzó a relajarse. Se había acabado. No encontraron nada, así que todo había terminado. Kurt dejó de encerrar a Blaine en su jaula y se tomó un descanso respecto a cogérselo sin piedad cada noche. En cambio, volvieron a hacer el amor. Cálido, suave y sensual. Besos apasionados con caricias y roces suaves. Blaine era feliz con lo que sea que Kurt quisiera hacer con él, pero le dio la bienvenida al cambio. Fue agradable ver a Kurt tranquilo y relajado. Además, Kurt le permitió estar arriba. Blaine amaba la sensación de Kurt, caliente y apretado alrededor de su pene. Era su turno de mandar a la mierda las preocupaciones y el estrés de su maestro. Kurt gritó, alcanzando una hermosa nota alta, mientras Blaine empujaba fuerte y profundamente en su culo. Kurt sintió lástima por los maestros que no permitían a sus esclavos estar arriba. No tenían ni idea de lo que se estaban perdiendo.

* * *

Jueves por la noche.

Estaban limpiando la cocina y tratando de decidir qué hacer ese fin de semana.

"¿Podríamos ir al zoológico? No hemos ido desde hace un rato."

Kurt frunció la nariz. "Ugh. Demasiado apestoso".

"¡El zoológico no es apestoso!"

"¿Qué pasa con la casa del elefante?"

"Me gusta el olor de la casa del elefante".

"¿Qué? ¿Te gusta el olor? Blaine, ¿estás loco?"

"No, y no tienes que ir a la casa del elefante. ¿Por favor? Quiero ver a los monos."

Kurt suspiró. "Tú eres un mono. Un mono hermoso de cabello rizado que le gusta saltar en los muebles."

"No lo he hecho desde la secundaria."

"¿Perdón? ¿Has olvidado cierta lámpara que se rompió porque alguien estaba bailando en la sala de estar y saltando del sofá a la silla, que golpeó la mesa y mandó la lámpara a estrellarse contra el suelo?"

Blaine sonrió. "Pero he pagado mi deuda por eso. Dormí en la jaula esa noche." Le dio a Kurt un beso en la mejilla. "Tienes suerte de tener tu propio mono. No tienes que ir al zoológico."

"Exactamente".

Blaine frunció el ceño. "Espera ... ese no era el punto."

Kurt se rió. "Oh, está bien. Iremos al zoológico, pero me sentaré afuera mientras visitas a los elefantes."

Blaine aplaudió. "¡Yaaaayyyy!"

La risa de Kurt fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. Echó un vistazo al reloj.

21:18

¿Quién los visitaría a estas horas sin llamar primero?

En un instante, la alegría de hace un momento fue succionada fuera de la habitación, reemplazada con temor y un pánico creciente.

Kurt se acercó al intercomunicador con Blaine siguiéndolo de cerca detrás de él.

"¿Sí?"

"Kurt E. Hummel?"

"¿Sí?"

"Mi nombre es Perlson. Soy del Ministerio de Maestros. Tengo que hablar con usted."

Kurt saltó hacia atrás como si hubiera sido mordido. Blaine abrió la boca y agarró el brazo de Kurt.

No.

No. No. No. No.

Kurt respiró hondo y se transformó. Sus hombros erguidos, el pecho hinchado, sus músculos tensos, y sus ojos se estrecharon. A medida que aumentaba la naturaleza dominante completa de Kurt, la sumisión de Blaine respondió. En segundos, él estuvo de rodillas. Las manos juntas, los ojos en el suelo.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, fuerte e insistente.

Kurt dio un paso adelante. "¿Sí?"

"Sr. Hummel, necesito hablar con usted. Abra la puerta."

Kurt pulsó el botón de entrada. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y retrocedió.

"Levántate, Blaine."

Blaine se puso de pie y rápidamente se movió detrás de Kurt, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y esperó.

Un momento después, dos hombres aparecieron en la puerta. El primero era bajo con cabello rubio y los ojos azules de acero. Su piel era de un color pálido como la cera. Sus labios eran delgados y de color rojo sangre dándole un aspecto extraño y aterrador. Vestía un traje negro con corbata beige. En la solapa llevaba un pequeño broche de oro con forma de M con dos látigos atravesándola formando una X. Le daba un aire de superioridad. Y de maldad.

El segundo hombre era uno de los hombres más grandes que jamás habían visto. Era fácil de 7 pies de altura, con músculos abultados por todos lados. Tenía pequeños ojos negros y la misma tez pálida cerosa. Su cuerpo llenó la puerta y proporcionaba un contexto amenazante por su compañero mucho más bajo.

"¿Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?"

Los ojos y la voz de Kurt estaban helados y llenos de veneno.

"Sí".

"SoyPerlson del Ministerio de Maestros. Necesito hablar con usted acerca del esclavo sumiso Blaine Victor Anderson."

Pasó un minuto, seguían de pié ahí, los hombres, obviamente esperando que Kurt los invitara a pasar. Él no lo hizo.

"Creo que sería mejor tener esta conversación en el interior."

Kurt a regañadientes dio un paso atrás y permitió que los hombres entraran. El hombre más alto cerró la puerta y se puso delante de ella, bloqueándola por completo. Perlson se sentó en una silla. Kurt estaba en medio de la sala mirando con enojo a sus invitados no deseados. Blaine estaba pegado a él, sus uñas clavándose en el brazo de Kurt.

Perlson miró a Kurt. "¿No se va a sentar?"

Kurt se cruzó de brazos. "Prefiero estar de pie."

"Creo que debería sentarse."

"No."

Perlson suspiró con fastidio. "Muy bien." Abrió su portafolio y sacó varios papeles. "Antes de empezar, permítanme verificar que estoy en el lugar correcto. ¿Usted es el Maestro Dominante Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?"

Kurt hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza.

Perlson miró a Blaine. Kurt deslizó su brazo protectoramente alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y le acarició suavemente su punto de ronroneo. No lo hizo ronronear, pero lo hizo relajarse un poco.

"¿Y este es su esclavo sumiso, Blaine Victor Anderson? ¿Hijo de Victoria y Alex Anderson?"

"Sí. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?" La voz de Kurt sonaba furiosa y molesta.

Los ojos de Perlson se entrecerraron y su boca formó una tensa sonrisa malvada. Su actitud era muy formal.

"Como es de su conocimiento, el Ministerio de Maestros se dedica a la promoción de relaciones saludables entre esclavos y amos, haciendo especial énfasis en la protección de los esclavos. Nos tomamos nuestra responsabilidad muy en serio y nos esforzamos para..."

Kurt lo interrumpió. "¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Perlson recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Kurt de una manera casi lujuriosa. Miró a Blaine mientras hablaba.

"Estoy aquí para dar seguimiento a una demanda de abuso contra usted. Recibimos un informe creíble de que usted ha estado abusando de su esclavo. El Ministerio toma muy en serio el abuso de esclavos. La sociedad no puede prosperar y desarrollarse si los esclavos son maltratados".

La sangre de Kurt estaba hirviendo. "¿Un informe creíble? ¿De quién? Yo no abuso de Blaine. Nunca he abusado de Blaine. Nunca abusaría de Blaine, y quienquiera que haya hecho ese informe, está lleno de mierda!"

Los labios de Perlson se apretaron en una delgada línea. Miró a Kurt con disgusto. "Sin embargo, todos los informes de abuso se investigan a fondo."

"Eso es una mentira."

Perlson miró a Blaine con sorpresa. Los esclavos no solían hablar en su presencia.

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Sólo investigan si el maestro no puede permitirse el lujo de pagarles."

"Encuentro esa declaración grosera y muy ofensiva."

"También muy cierta."

Kurt sonrió con satisfacción al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Perlson. Así es, idiota. Además de que mi esclavo no está siendo abusado, mi esclavo es fuerte.

Perlson miró incómodamente a Blaine, pero luego pareció recordar que tenía la sartén por el mango. Él ejercía el poder y el control en la habitación. Él sonrió de nuevo y miró a Kurt con expresión petulante y de suficiencia.

"Vamos a seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí para informarles que la investigación se ha detenido debido a un nuevo desarrollo."

Un escalofrío de miedo se deslizó lentamente por el cuerpo de Kurt y contagió a Blaine. Kurt apretó su agarre en la cintura de Blaine y se acercó aún más a Kurt, su cuerpo pegado a su lado.

"¿Qué nuevo desarrollo?"

Perlson sacó varios documentos oficiales.

"Mientras estábamos realizando nuestra investigación, hemos recibido una solicitud de nulidad en su reclamación, comúnmente conocida como 'orden de revocación' por parte de Victoria Ramken Anderson, madre del esclavo sumiso en cuestión. Y naturalmente, dado que usted ya era objeto de investigación, La solicitud de la madre fue inmediatamente concedida y por tanto, la investigación detenida puesto que el esclavo sumiso ya no estará en peligro. El esclavo sumiso, Blaine Victor Anderson, deberá ser devuelto a su cuidado."

No.

No.

No.

Kurt comenzó a gritar. "¡No! ¡Ustedes no pueden hacer esto! ¡Ella no puede hacer esto! ¡Blaine es mío! ¡Yo lo reclamé! ¡He seguido todas las reglas y yo nunca, nunca he abusado de él! ¡Él es mío!"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "¡No me voy a ir! ¡Yo no me voy a ir y no pueden obligarme! ¡No estoy siendo abusado y no me voy a ir!"

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Perlson se volvió maléfica, su tono de voz chorreando falso afecto. "Oh, no te preocupes. No tienes que irte esta noche. Sr. Hummel, tiene una semana para preparar a su esclavo para su partida. Esta guía de instrucciones le explicará cómo hacerlo. Le sugiero que empiece por retirarle su collar esta noche. Eso hará... "

Kurt se perdió. "¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Fuera!"

El hombre alto dio unos pasos hacia Kurt. Perlson levantó la mano y se levantó.

"No hay necesidad de todo eso. Voy a dejar la guía de instrucciones junto con una copia de la orden de revocación para que la revise una vez que se haya calmado y aceptado lo inevitable. Dispondrá de una semana. Recibirá una llamada que le permitirá saber a qué hora será recogido por el equipo de extracción. Y Sr. Hummel, le aconsejo que no cometa ninguna tontería. Negar una orden de revocación es un delito punible. Los maestros que tratan de negar estas órdenes simplemente caen en la cárcel y el esclavo se retira de todos modos. No haga esto más difícil para su esclavo de lo que tiene que ser. Lea el libro de instrucciones, haga lo que ahí dice, y el proceso de remoción saldrá bien. "

Kurt estaba completamente fuera de sí. "¡Jódanse! ¡Váyanse a la mierda! ¡A la mierda el Ministerio! ¡A la mierda Victoria Anderson! Todos ustedes pueden irse al infierno!"

Perslon continuó sonriendo. Se acercó a la puerta y luego se volvió a mirar a Kurt.

"El infierno es el interior de una prisión del Ministerio. Les puedo asegurar que yo no voy a ir allí. Usted en cambio ..."

Se volvieron y se fueron, azotando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Kurt se quedó temblando. Su mente estaba tan llena de ira que no podía pensar con claridad, mientras que su pecho estaba apretado por el pánico y el miedo. No salió del trance hasta que oyó el murmullo tembloroso de Blaine. Sus ojos estaban asustados y suplicantes.

"Po-Por favor... por favor, no dejes que me lleven. Por favor ... no puedo ... yo no puedo..."

Kurt lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él. "¡Por supuesto que no voy a dejar que te lleven!, tú eres mío y yo no me doy por vencido! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Eres mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío!"

Se quedaron abrazados. Era como volver a la preparatoria. Kurt luchó contra las lágrimas mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras a Blaine y Blaine se aferró a él, queriendo creer todo lo que le decía. Una pequeña voz en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kurt le dijo que se detuviera, pero no pudo. Blaine tenía que saber que nunca se lo regresaría a su madre. Nunca.

"Voy a luchar contra esto. No sé quién está diciendo mentiras acerca de mí, pero voy a luchar contra esto. No voy a dejar que tu madre se salga con la suya. Ahora, ve a la cama. Estaré ahí en unos minutos."

"Sí, señor".

Kurt revisó las cerraduras de la puerta y se aseguró de que todas las cortinas de las ventanas estuvieran cerradas. Se sentó en el sofá y cogió la orden de revocación.

_Orden de revocación 218-Anderson, Blaine V._

_Por la presente se ordena que el esclavo sumiso, Blaine Victor Anderson, sea inmediatamente retirado de la propiedad del Maestro Dominante, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, conforme a lo solicitado por Victoria Ramken Anderson (madre), y aprobado por el Ministerio de Maestros._

_Esta orden se emite de conformidad con la Regla de Revocación de los Ocho Años._

_Esclavo Sumiso Blaine Victor Anderson - Años reclamados: 6 años, 10 meses_

_Razón de la Solicitud de Revocación: privilegio parental*_

_* El Maestro Dominante Hummel está actualmente bajo investigación por abuso._

_El esclavo sumiso será retirado a los siete días a partir de la notificación de la anulación. El incumplimiento de esta orden dará lugar a la cárcel._

Kurt dejó de leer.

Siete días.

Ellos vendrían a quitarle a Blaine en siete días.

Kurt tragó sintiendo el sollozo en su garganta.

Era tarde, pero aún así tomó su teléfono.

"¿Papá? Necesito tu ayuda."

* * *

**¿Qué le dijo Burt a Kurt respecto a ciertas promesas que no puede cumplir?**

* * *

**Estoy muriendo de dolor... u_u, imagino que ustedes también... Personalmente ODIO A VICTORIA ANDERSON!  
**

**Gracias a DCAndreaBA, andreajusbie, patry , ValeAsencio, Fioreeh-VCC, monsetziita, Adriana11, AdryRamiss15 y Gabriela Cruz por sus reviews y a todos ustedes por leer :)**

**Deséenme suerte porque hoy, a las 5:00 pm estaré frente a un sínodo presentando mi examen profesional (muero de miedo, por cierto) y bue... mi futuro está en juego :P Espero hoy por la noche ser toda una Licenciada en Diseño Gráfico! :3... No debería estar aquí actualizando en FanFiction, tendría que estar dando mi último repaso pero... no podía dejarlos sin esta actualización!, así que... creeo que me merezco muuuuuchos reviews, no? anden, no sean malos XD**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes con el capítulo ocho  
**

**A los que siguen mis otros fics, los leo mañana con "Del mismo material que los sueños", y el lunes con "Blaine Anderson, conociendo a cincuenta sombras"  
**

**Ahora sí, Au revoir!**

**KLisses Klainers!**

**xoxo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

_**VIERNES**_

Esta no era la forma correcta de manejar la situación.

Probablemente sería más efectivo tomar una antorcha para hacer arder el edificio.

Pero él estaba demasiado enojado para pensar racionalmente.

Burt salió del ascensor, irrumpió por la puerta y a través del corredor. Entró en la suite ejecutiva, pasando por alto a la asistente.

"Señor? Señor? Hey! No puede entrar ahí! ¡Señor!"

Burt no le hizo caso. Vio hacia la sala de juntas. A través de las ventanas pudo notar a Victoria sentada en la cabecera de una mesa de conferencias, rodeada de empresarios asiáticos. Irrumpió en la habitación y comenzó a gritar.

"¡¿Cómo pudo hacer esto?! ¡¿Cómo pudo?! ¡¿Después de seis años?! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerles esto a ellos?!"

Los empresarios miraron a Burt. Victoria parecía completamente imperturbable ante la llegada de un hombre irrumpiendo en su reunión, rojo y temblando de ira.

"Simple y sencillamente estoy protegiendo a mi hijo. Como su madre, es mi deber..."

"¿Protegerlo de qué? Y, ¿desde cuándo está interesada en lo que le pase a Blaine? ¡Nunca dió una mierda por él!"

"No me voy a quedar sentada, cruzada de brazos mietras dejo que mi hijo sea objeto de abuso."

Burt sintió una presión en el pecho. Necesitaba calmarse, pero no podía.

"¿Objeto de abuso? ¿Me está tomando el pelo? ¡Kurt ama a Blaine! Le da excelentes cuidados. ¡Cómo se atreve a acusarlo de abuso!"

"Si usted lee la orden de revocación, se dará cuenta que no soy yo quien está haciendo la acusación. Solo estoy tomando las providencias necesarias para asegurarme que el abuso termine"

"¿Cómo puede hacerle esto a él? ¡Se supone que usted desea lo mejor para él! Sabe perfectamente lo que esto le ocasionará a Blaine! Además, teníamos un trato!"

"Sí, habíamos acordado que permitiría a su hijo reclamar al mío, tomando en cuent que él se comprometería a cuidarlo, no a maltratarlo. No es mi culpa que su hijo sea un maestro abusivo. Debió haberlo planteado mejor."

"Mierda! Eso es pura mierda y usted lo sabe! Kurt ama a Blaine! Él no es un abusador! Confié en usted! Confié en que mantendría su palabra!"

"Y yo confié en que su hijo no maltrataría al mío. Ahora, ¡fuera de aquí!"

Cuatro grandes guardias de seguridad rodearon a Burt.

"Sáquenlo de aquí antes de que se desplome. Esta alfombra es nueva."

Dos de los guardias agarraron los brazos de Burt y comenzaron a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

"¡Quítenme las manos de encima! ¡Esto no ha terminado! ¿Me oye? ¡No se saldrá con la suya!"

Victoria puso los ojos en blanco. Una vez que se había ido, se dirigió a los empresarios y comenzó a hablarles en perfecto mandarín.

"Disculpen el incidente. Un loco de la calle. ¡En qué estábamos?"

* * *

Kurt se sentó en silencio en el sofá de la sala con la mirada perdida. Eran casi las 9:00 am. Cuando Blaine despertó a las 6:20 de la mañana, Kurt ya estaba despierto. Le dijo a Blaine que volviera a dormir. Sí, era viernes, pero no iba a ir al teatro, y había enviado a Rick un mensaje diciéndole que no viniera. Blaine debía dormir. Pero como un bien entrenado, hombre de costumbres, Blaine había dando vueltas hasta que Kurt le permitió salir de la cama, seguir su rutina y dejarlo chupárselo. Sólo entonces Blaine fue capaz de subir a la cama y volver a dormir. Mientras yacía allí, Kurt se preguntó qué iba a hacer Blaine el primer día de la semana que despertara sin él a su lado. La rutina y el control eran importantes para los esclavos. Era relajante. ¿Qué haría Blaine sin ello? ¿Qué haría sin Kurt para controlarlo y alimentar su sumisión a través de una combinación cuidadosamente elaborada de amor, dominio y castigo sexual? ¿Qué pasaría con la fuerza que Kurt había pasado seis años desarrollando dentro de él? ¿Qué tan rápido desaparecería bajo el tratamiento frío de Victoria?

Kurt no pudo evitar las preguntas y los temores girando en su cerebro, por lo que salió de la cama, tomó el teléfono de Blaine y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Se desplazó a través de los números hasta que encontró el móvil de Victoria y los números de su oficina. Blaine hace años le preguntó a Kurt si debía eliminarlos. Kurt le dijo que los guardara por si acaso. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que Blaine debía tenerlos.

Decidió probar con el de la oficina. Correo de voz

_"Señora Anderson, Soy Kurt Hummel, Maestro de Blaine. Recibí la orden de revocación y le estoy llamando para pedirle que por favor la cancele. Le aseguro que yo nunca he abusado, ni he querido herir a Blaine, de ninguna manera. Nunca, jamás abusaría de él o lo maltrataría. Lo amo más que a nada. Lo amo demasiado. Usted necesita entender eso. Por favor... por favor no me lo quite. Sólo... llámeme o llámele a Blaine. Él le podrá decir que nunca lo he lastimado. Por favor... por favor no se lo lleve..."_

Kurt colgó cuando el bip sonó, informándole que se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Quedándose sin tiempo.

Blaine y él se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

Solo tenían seis días, a menos que él o su padre pudieran hacer algo. Rápido.

El celular de Kurt sonó. Era Kevin.

"¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Te estámos esperando!"

Kurt suspiró. No había manera de que él pudiera cocentrarse en el show. No ahora. Le dijo a Kevin que le diera su parte a su suplente, Tony. Permanentemente.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Tú eres la estrella! ¡Eres la razón por la que los inversionistas subieron a bordo! ¡Te necesito! ¡El show te necesita!"

Kevin se tranquilizó una vez que Kurt le dijo acerca de la orden de revocación, pero se negó a darle el papel a Tony permanentemente.

"Lo veremos sobre la marcha. Vamos a resolver esto."

Kurt siguió sentado en el sofá, mirando hacia la pared, ¿Por qué Victoria quería a Blaine? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Era realmente por la acusación de abuso? No, no podía ser. Ella había iniciado la solicitud de anulacióon antes de saber acerca de la investigación por abuso. ¿o no?

Kurt tomó nuevamente el teléfono de Blaine y de sesplazó hasta encontrar el móvil de Victoria. Cuando el buzón de voz sonó, él dejó el mismo mensaje que en la oficina. Mientras dejaba el teléfono en la mesa, sus ojos alcanzaron a ver el libro de instrucciones que Perlson había dejado. Kurt lo miró por un momento antes de decidirse a tomarlo.

_Es importante que le explique a su esclavo por qué lo está liberando. En caso de que el esclavo sea liberado debido a su fracaso como Maestro, es importante hacerle saber al esclavo que la remoción no es su culpa. Como maestro, usted es el que falló. El esclavo no le falló a usted._

_Remover el collar de reclamación es una experiencia sumamente dolorosa para el esclavo. Antes de remover el collar, debe explicar que va a sufrir una intensa sensación de ardor y dolor dentro de su núcleo sumiso. Esta sensación será en su forma más intensa durante las primeras 24 horas después de la remoción del collar. La sensación también puede ir acompañada de profunda angustia emocional mientras que la mente intenta procesar la pérdida..._

_En el caso de que el esclavo vaya con un nuevo amo, es importante que el maestro que lo libera, le explique la situación y le ordene someterse a su nuevo maestro inmediatamente y sin vacilar._

El estómago de kurt se revolvió.

_someterse a su nuevo maestro inmediatamente y sin vacilar._

¿Qué tal si Victoria planeaba enviar a Blaine con un nuevo maestro?

Kurt lanzó el libro a través de la habitación y cubrió su rostro con las manos mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. No podía ser eso. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Kurt cubrió su boca y trató de ahogar sus sollozos. No quería que Blaine lo escuchara o lo viera llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte. Seguro. En control. Necesitaba proyectar una sensación de cotrol sobre esta situación. No quería a un Blaine asustado y lloriqueando por toda la habitación.

Kurt sorbió la nariz y se enjugó las lágrimas. Necesitaba ayuda. Decidió llamar a Wes. Todavía estaba herido por la llamada secreta que le hizo a Blaine, pero sabía que Wes tenía que estar enterado de lo que estaba pasando y probablemente tendría algunas ideas sobre lo que debía hacer.

Wes estaba en shock. "Yo nunca ... Yo nunca pensé que haría algo como esto. Pensé que estaría feliz de deshacerse de él. Nunca esperé que ella pensara en él otra vez. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué lo quiere de vuelta? "

"Porque soy un abusador y ella quiere proteger a su hijo."

"Sí, ajá. Tomaré el primer vuelo. No te preocupes, Kurt. Vamos a resolver esto."

Después llamó a Chandler. Después de varios minutos de maldiciones, Chandler prometió que él y Seth llegarían por la tarde.

Después de algunas llamadas mas, estaba decidido que todo el mundo se encontraría con Kurt y Blaine a las 7:00 pm

Después de enviar un mensaje de confirmación a todos, Kurt se sintió mejor. Todos aquellos que los amaban, estarían esa tarde para ayudarlos a resolver esta situación. Trabajando juntos, idearían un plan. Todo iría bien.

Kurt puso su móvil en vibrador y regresó a la cama. Jaló a Blaine más cerca de él, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello para inhalar su aroma.

Sí. Ellos lo resolverían.

No había manera de que él dejara que Victoria Anderson se saliera con la suya y le quitara a Blaine.

* * *

Esa tarde Blaine le abrió la puerta a Chandler y a Seth. Seth corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Blaine.

"Ellos no pueden llevarte! Eres mi mejor amigo!"

Blaine rió y le devolvió el abrazo. "No te preocupes. No lo harán. No voy a ir a ninguna parte."

Chandler miró a Blaine con sorpresa y después dirigió su mirada a Kurt. Kurt miró hacia otro lado. Chandler frunció el ceño.

¿Qué le había dicho Kurt a Blaine?

Él esperó hasta que Blaine y Seth desaparecieron a la habitación de Brodway.

"Kurt?"

Kurt se dio la vuelta. "Lo sé. Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, pero no tengo intenciones de dejar que se lo lleven. Él es mío. Lo reclamé, Hice todo bien. Victoria es una perra maldita. No la voy a dejar hacer esto. Me niego!"

Chandler dirigió una mirada a Rick, quien estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Rick sacudió la cabeza. Chandler miró nuevamente a Kurt, quien tenía los brazos tensos, su dominio completamente a la vista. Chandler podía sentir su fuerza y su terquedad.

"Kurt, es una orden de revocación. Estoy bastante seguro que no podrás luchar contra una orden de revocación."

"¡No me importa! ¡Voy a luchar contra esto! ¡Ella no tiene ningún motivo para hacernos esto! ¡No he hecho nada malo! Realmente no entiendo por qué ella está haciendo esto. Nunca ha estado interesada en Blaine."

Rick habló. "Ella lo está haciendo por la acusación de abuso."

"No. claro que no. A ella no le importaría que Blaine estuviera siendo objeto de abuso. ¡No ha hablado con él en seis años! Ahora qué, ¿quiere ser la madre del año? ¡No! ALgo más está pasando."

"Algo como qué?"

"No lo se, pero no se saldrá con la suya."

Chandler pensó por un momento. "¿Tendrá esto algo que ver con los negocios de su familia? Recuerda que te comenté acerca de su expansión europea. ¿No tiene Blaine ninguna conexión en absoluto?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "No, ninguna. Él no tiene nada que ver con los negocios o con su familia. Bueno, algunas veces con su hermano, pero no hemos oído nada de él en meses. Mira, No me importan sus razones. No se lo va a llevar, No lo pieso dejar ir."

Rick y Chandler se miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada.

**K & B & K & B**

Después de que todos llegaron y tuvieron pizza y ensalada para cenar, se sentaron a hablar. Kurt miró alrededor de la sala de estar y se sintió agradecido. Chandler y Rachel conversaban mientras que Finn, Seth y Blaine hablaban calladamente entre ellos. Rick estaba en una seria conversación con Wes, quien había llegado hacía algunas horas. Incluso Kevin estaba ahí charlando con Carole que había volado antes. La única persona que faltaba era su papá.

Burt estaba en Washington tratando de hablar para pedir favores a sus contactos con la esperanza de que pospusieran la orden y averiguar quién estaba detrás de la acusación de abuso. El Ministerio de Maestros operaba aparte e independiente del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, pero como en toda cuestión política, había conexiones. Burt estaba llamando desesperadamente a los legisladores que sabía que tenían relación con el Ministerio, esperando conseguir ayuda.

Los sentimientos de gratitud que Kurt tenía para con sus amigos, pronto se tornaron en ira cuando lentamente se fue dando cuenta que no estaban en el mismo canal.

Ni siquiera cerca.

Empezó con Rick ofreciéndose a llevarse a Finn, Seth y Blaine a la cafetería que estaba pasando la calle. Kurt no tenía intenciones de dejar salir a Blaine fuera de su vista.

"Te prometo que los mantendré cerca de mi en todo momento. No lo perderé de vista. Iré incluso con él si necesita ir a mear."

Rachel habló también. "Yo iré también. Estará bien, Kurt."

Blaine hizo una mueca. "No necesito que vayas conmigo al baño, Rachel."

"Me refería a la cafetería!"

Después de diez minutos discutiendo, Kurt finalmente cedió. Consideró hacer que Blaine llevara una correa, pero su mente posesiva y controladora no lo permitiría. No podía aceptar la idea de que Blaine estuviese atado a nadie mas que a él.

En el momento en que se fueron, Chandler empezó.

"Kurt, todos aquí entendemos tu deseo de luchar contra esto. De verdad lo entendemos. Amamos a Blaine también y no queremos verlo partir, pero... no puedes luchar contra una orden de revocación válida, especialmente contra una ligada a una acusación de abuso. Necesitas empezar a preparar a Blaine. Necesitas dejarlo listo para lo que se venga. Se que eso no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero es la verdad. Blaine te necesita ahora más que nunca. Tienes que hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos para prepararlo para la separación."

Carole se estiró sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Kurt.

"Cariño, tu padre va a hacer todo lo posible para detener esto, o al menos para posponerlo, pero necesitas prepararte para lo peor. Las órdenes de recovación casi nunca se anulan. Además, es verano. La mayoría de los legisladores están de vacaciones. Él está tratando de llegar a todas las instancias posibles, pero eso tomará mas..."

Kurt la interrumpió, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y dolor.

"Haber, déjenme ver si lo entiendo. Nunguno de ustedes está aquí para ayudarme a encontrar la manera de luchar contra esto. Están aquí para explicarme cómo darme la vuelta y hacerme el desentendido mientras Blaine es arrastrado Dios sabe a dónde por su maldita madre, quien nunca ha dado una mierda por él."

Kevin respondió. "Entendemos cómo te sientes. De verdad que sí. Ninguno de nosotros queremos ver como Blaine es llevado lejos de ti. Nosotros sabemos lo que eso les hará a ustedes, pero es por eso por lo que tienes que empezar a prepararlo. Especialmente desde que no sabemos a dónde va o con quién."

El estómago de Kurt se revolvió nuevamente ante aquellas palabras. "con quién". Se sintió vencido por el calor y la sensación en su estómago cambió a un desagradable y nauseabundo remolino.

"No puedo hacerlo. Necesito algo de aire." Se levantó y rápidamente dejó el apartamento. Corrió escaleras abajo hasta alcanzar la cálida noche en el exterior. Se sentó en los escalones del edificio.

¿Cómo era posible que ninguno de sus amigos quisieran ayudarle a luchar contra esto? ¿Cómo podían darse por vencidos tan fácilmente? ?Cómo podían renunciar a Blaine tan fácilmente?

¿De verdad era imposible luchar contra una orden de revocación?

Después de diez minutos, Kurt escucho la puera abrirse. Wes se sentó a su lado. Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Kurt finalmente habló.

"¿Tú qué piensas que debo hacer?"

Wes miró hacia la calle por varios minutos antes de responder.

"Ellos están en lo correcto. Tienes que preparar a Blaine para lo peor. No puedes dejarlo andar por ahí durante los próximos seis días pensando que todo está bien solo para ser arrebatado. Eso sería cruel. Pero..."

Wes volteó y miró directamente a los ojos de Kurt.

"Siempre puedes huír."

"¿Huír?"

Wes asintió. "Sólo llévatelo. Desaparezcan. No será fácil. Tendrás que cortar todo contacto con todos nosotros, incluyendo a tu padre. Especialmente tu padre. Tendrán que cambiar sus nombres y su apariencia, y tendrán que ir a un lugar fuera del radar. Un pueblo pequeño donde puedan esconderse. Tal vez, irse a otro país. Tendrán que ser cuidadosos. Muy, muy cuidadosos. El Ministerio enviará rastreadores detrás de ustedes, y si los atrapan..."

Huír a toda carrera.

Huír contra perder a Blaine.

Ambas eran impensables. Si ellos huían y eran capturados, perdería a Blaine para siempre. Perlson disfrutaría torturándolo en una cárcel del Ministerio mientras que Blaine sería castigado y destrozado y enviado con su madre quien probablemente lo castigaría aún más.

Pero ver a Blaine siendo llevado... Kurt no estaba seguro de poder estar de pie ahí, observando a Blaine como era llevado lejos por un equipo de extracción..

"¿Qué harías tú si fuera Carmen?"

Wes suspiró. "Justo ahora, realmente no lo se. Sería muy difícil ir de huída con una mujer embarazada."

Kurt jadeó. "Wes! Carmen está embarazada?"

Wes sonrió. "Sí. No tiene mucho. Está previsto para febrero."

"Oww Wes! ¡Felicidades! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"Bueno, no habíamos hablado mucho y luego todo esto pasó, así que..."

Kurt asintió. "Entiendo... Umm... Todavía me quieres como padrino?"

"Por supuesto. Y realmente siento mucho lo de la llamada a Blaine."

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "Olvídalo. Estabas siendo un buen amigo. Siempre has sido un buen amigo."

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que vieron a Rick y Rachel guiando a Blaine, Seth y Finn por la calle. Kurt observó a Blaine paseando alrededor, riendo y andando en su feliz modo juvenil.

Satisfecho con el conocimiento de que su maestro se ocuparía de todo.

No podía dejar que Victoria tuviera a Blaine.

Pero si ellos huían y eran capturados...

Kurt no tenía idea de qué hacer.

* * *

_**SÁBADO**_

El sábado por la mañana Kurt anunció que irían al zoológico. Aun no estaba seguro de lo que iban a hacer, pero quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible haciendo cosas que Blaine disfrutaba. Sólo por si acaso.

Chandler y Seth estuvieron de acuerdo en ir mientras Carole se quedaba en el departamento a esperar a Burt. Wes decidió descansar en el hotel. Todos irían al restaurante favorito de Blaine esa noche.

Kurt caminaba en silencio, escuchando a medias a Blaine hablar sobre los animales. Estaba atrapado en una guerra de estrategias que competían dentro de su mente.

Huir.

Liberarlo.

Huir.

Liberarlo.

Podían huir con la esperanza de no ser capturados, o liberar a Blaine conforme con la orden de revocación.

Ninguna opción era buena idea.

Después de caminar por un rato, se detuvieron a tomar su almuerzo junto al lago. Kurt y Chandler miraban a Blaine y a Seth alimentar a los patos. Después de algunos minutos de debate en su cabeza, Kurt decidió arriesgarse. Necesitaba otra opinión.

"Qué tal si huimos?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Qué tal si Blaine y yo simplemente desaparecemos?"

Kurt hizo una mueca mientras Chandler lo agarraba firmemente del brazo.

"¡No! No puedes hacer eso, Kurt! Está fuera de discusión! Es muy peligroso!"

Kurt recuperó su brazo. "Solo estaba pensando en voz alta."

"Bueno, deja de pensar en eso. Los rastreadores del Ministerio son implacables y perversos. Los encontrarán y Dios sabe lo que pasaría. Probablemente te lleven inmediatamente al Ministerio, pero Blaine... quién sabe lo que podrían hacerle antes de entregarlo al Ministerio. Y luego lo entregarían a su madre y tu te pudrirías en una celda infernal del Ministerio. No. Ni siquiera consideres huir. Es muy peligroso y serán capturados."

"Pero, no puedo dejarlo ir! Soy su maestro! Juré protegerlo con mi vida!"

"Entonces protégelo. Protégelo enviándolo de vuelta con su madre. Sigue el orden. No arriesgues su vida en una huida!"

"Enviarlo a su madre no es protegerlo! Eso es firmar su sentencia de muerte!"

"No seas tan melodramático. Ella debe tener una razón para quererlo de vuelta, y dudo mucho que sea para matarlo."

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "No me entiendes. No conoces a Victoria. Solo se preocupa por sus negocios y por hacer dinero. Si ver a Blaine asesinado la hiciera un centavo más millonaria, ella estaría de acuerdo con eso."

"Eso es algo horrible de decir acerca de una madre hacia su hijo."

"No conoces a Victoria. ¿Me estás diciendo que, si estuvieras en mi situación, simplemente dejarías que alguien alejara a Seth de ti?"

"Si eso significa mantenerlo a salvo de ser capturado y abusado por los rastreadores? Sí."

No hablaron más acerca de eso, pero Kurt podía sentir la desaprobación de Chandler cada que sus miradas se encontraban.

* * *

Cuando regresaron del zoológico, Burt los estaba esperando. Se veía triste y estresado. Kurt sintió una oleada de culpa. Esto no podía ser bueno para el corazón de su padre.

Carole le pidió a Blaine que le cantara las canciones en las que estaba trabajando. Una vez que se fueron, padre e hijo se sentaron a hablar.

"Desearía traer buenas noticias, pero no. Aparentemente todo el mundo se toma las órdenes de revocación muy en serio. Son consideradas como una de las protecciones más fuertes que tienen los esclavos; tienen la creencia de que un padre siempre hará lo que sea mejor para los intereses de su hijo. La gente piensa que los padres no iniciarían una orden de revocación solo por capricho. Ellos creen que debe haber razones realmente válidas para que un padre decida tomar medidas y romper una reclamación."

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. "Obviamente, estas personas no han conocido a Victoria Anderson."

"Ese es otro problema." Burt se pasó una mano por la frente. El sentimiento de culpa de Kurt se incrementó. Su padre necesitaba descansar.

"Victoria tiene demasiados amigos. Amigos que no quieren estar en su mira. Estoy teniendo dificultades para encontrar a alguien dispuesto a pelear contra ella. Incluso aquellos que piensan que el Ministerio es de cuidado, no se atreven a iniciar con un caso de Victoria Anderson. Y encima de todo esto, el hecho de que hay una acusación de abuso no nos está ayudando. Esa acusación está haciendo que Victoria luzca como si estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Una buena madre protegiendo a su hijo."

"Así que lo que estás diciendo es que no hay nada que podamos hacer. Se supone que debo dejar que se lleven a Blaine."

La respiración de Burt era pesada y cargada de tensión. "Lo siento Kurt, pero creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir el orden, después podremos trabajar en conseguir que te devuelvan a Blaine. Solo porque un esclavo sea ordenado a que regrese con sus padres, no quiere decir que se tiene que quedar ahí. Los padres aveces retiran a sus hijos y después los regresan con sus maestros una vez que se sienten cómodos, especialmente si es lo que el chico realmente quiere. Esto no tiene que por qué ser permanente. Lo más importante para ti ahora es sieguir el orden, lo que te mantendrá fuera de problemas con el Ministerio. Enviar de vuelta a Blaine con su madre y luego hacer hasta lo imosible para que te lo devuelvan."

"A menos que ella se lo de a alguien mas."

Burt frunció el ceño. "¿Crees que eso es lo que ella planea hacer?"

"¿Cómo puedo saberlo? No entiendo por qué lo quiere de vuelta en primer lugar. Ella tiene que estar tramando algo."

Burt asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo, pero no puedo imaginar qué. Ella está en medio de un gran expansión de negocios por muchos millones de dólares, por tanto, no tiene sentido que se esté distrayendo con algo como esto. ¿Ha intentado Blaine llamar a Cooper?"

"Sí. Le llamó esta mañana, pero su número de celular no funcionó. Planeamos llamarle a su oficina en Michigan el lunes para ver si lo podemos rastrear."

Los dos permanecieron en silencio. Burt estudiaba a su hijo. Estaba tan orgulloso de Kurt. Orgulloso de ambos, del hijo y del maestro en el que se había convertido. Orgulloso de sus esfuerzos por hacer de Blaine un hombre más fuerte. No se oía nada de algún maestro que desarrollara la fuerza en un esclavo, pero Kurt había hecho justamente eso. El corazón de Burt dio un vuelco al pensar en el inmenso dolor que los chicos estaban a punto se sufrir. No era justo. Kurt no se merecía esto, y Blaine tampoco.

"Lo siento, Kurt. Siento mucho que esto esté pasando. Te prometo.. Seguiré intentándolo todo después..." Burt se apagó. Kurt miró a los ojos cansados de su padre...

Y tomó su decisión.

"Está bien, papá. Gracias por intentarlo. Empezaré a preparar a Blaine."

Burt estaba un poco sorprendido. "¿Lo harás?"

Kurt asintió. "Sí. No le haré a Blaine nigún bien si estoy en una cárcel del Ministerio. Seguiré el orden y después planearé mi siguiente movimiento. Tal vez trate de demandarla y llevarla frente a una corte para que me lo regresen. Hacer todo esto de conocimiento público. A la gente de negocios no les gusta la mala publicidad, ¿cierto?"

Burt asintió lentamente mientras miraba más de cerca a su hijo.

"Entonces... ¿No vas a pelear esto?"

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "No. Justo ahora no ganaré, no quiero que gastes capital político, y no quiero que Blaine no esté preparado. Necesito concentrarme en dejarlo listo. Quiero que esto sea lo menos doloroso posible y pueda enfrentarlo, lo que es probablemente imposible."

Kurt miró directamente en los ojos de su padre. Burt le sostuvo la mirada.

¿Estaba Kurt siendo honesto con él?

"Tengo que pensar en Blaine. No puedo desperdiciar más tiempo."

Burt asintió. "Se que esto va a ser devastador, pero estás haciendo lo correcto, Kurt. Estás haciéndo algo inteligente. Estoy orgulloso de ti por ser tan maduro al enfrentar una situación tan atroz."

"Gracias papá."

**K & B & K & B**

Después de cenar fueron a la tieda de helados. Mientras Blaine, Seth y Finn estaban distraídos, Kurt le dijo a Wes, Chandler y Rachel su decisión. Todos guardaron silencio y Rachel parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Chandler le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda y asintió.

"Sé que esto va a ser terrible, pero estás haciendo lo correcto."

Kurt asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Wes atrapó su mirada. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

Wes asintió lentamente. Él sabía la verdad.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar a Kurt y a Blaine a solas por los siguientes días, así Kurt podía concentrarse en Blaine. Tan pronto como escuchara del Ministerio, Kurt les enviaría un mensaje a todos informándoles la hora de la partida de Blaine para que pudieran venir y verlo irse.

Regresaron al departamento de Kurt y Blaine y permanecieron fuera del edificio abrazándose. Wes se había detenido en un cajero automático en el camino de vuelta. Su vuelo estaba agendado para la siguiente mañana muy temprano. Abrazó a Kurt y deslizó 500 dólares en su bolsillo mientras le susurraba en su oído.

"No discutas conmigo. Sólo tómalos. Necesitarás ser muy cuidadoso al retirar dinero de aquí hasta... entonces. No actúes tan fuera de lo común. No contactes a nadie hasta que estés consciente de que es seeguro. Cuídalo y cuídate mucho. Los amo demasiado a ambos."

Kurt asintió. "Gracias. Nosotros también te amamos. Dale nuestro cariño a Carmen y al bebé."

Kurt observó a todo el mundo irse, su corazón rompiéndose mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Sabía que sería mejor así. Más seguro para él y para Blaine, y más seguro para sus amigos. Honestamente podrían argumentar que no sabían nada.

Blaine estaba observándolo muy de cerca. Podía sentir la tristeza de Kurt.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Kurt tomó su mano. "Ven. Necesitamos hablar."

**K & B & K & B**

Primero tomaron un baño. A Kurt siempre le gustaba iniciar con un baño. Le gustaba pensar que era algo así como 'borrón y cuenta nueva'

Se pusieron un par de boxers y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas, uno frente al otro en el piso de su habitación. Kurt se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Blaine. Se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó. Como siempre, un beso se tornó en varios. Suaves, confortables y dulces. Kurt se obligó a retroceder y ver en los ojos de Blaine. Los ojos de Blaine estaban llenos de amor, confianza y fe. Fe en que Kurt sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Tomó las manos de Blaine dentro de las suyas.

"Necesitamos tomar una decisión."

Blaine lo miró confuso. ¿Necesitamos?

"Las consecuencias de esta decisión son muy importantes como para hacerlo solo. Especialmente porque el impacto en ti será inmenso. Esto tiene que ser tu decisión, tanto como la mía."

"Okay."

"Tenemos dos opciones. Nos podemos quedar aquí y esperar a que el jueves el Ministerio envíe a alguien para llevarte de vuelta con tu madre... o podemos huir."

"¿Huir?"

"Sí. Huir. Desaparecer. Pero necesitas comprender lo peligroso que es. El Ministerio enviará cazadores, rastreadores para encontrarnos, y si nos atrapan, iré a la cárcel y tú serás castigado y luego serás enviado con tu madre."

"¿T-tú irás a la carcel. Una cárcel del Ministerio?"

"Sí, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. La idea de perderte... solo entregarte sin luchar... No creo poder hacerlo. No puedo mirar como te alejan de mi."

"¡Pero no quiero que vayas a la cárcel! Si huimos, ¿cuáles son nuestras posibilidades?"

"No tengo forma de saberlo, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo si tú quieres."

Blaine trataba de procesar todo lo que Kurt le había dicho.

La idea de regresar con su madre lo aterraba. No tenía idea por qué lo quería de vuelta, pero estaba seguro que no podía ser para nada bueno. Luego, un pensamiento lo golpeó.

"Cuando ellos vengan por mi, me quitarás mi collar? ¿Cancelarás mi reclamación?"

Kurt no dudó. "No! Me rehuso a cancelar tu reclamación! Eres mío! No imprta lo que ellos hagan! Tú eres mío! Me perteneces!"

La sumisión de Blaine se activó cuando el dominio de Kurt destelló a través de él.

"Sí. Solo te sirvo a ti. Solo quiero servirte a ti. Amo servirte a ti."

Kurt sabía que en serio necesitaban tomar una decisión, pero no podía resistir la mirada en los ojos de Blaine. Se puso de pie y se bajó los boxers. Blaine se alzó sobre sus rodillas, hizo su cabeza para atrás y abrió la boca. Kurt estaba en un modo oscuro y dominante. Empujó la cabeza de Blaine más hacia atrás y metió su miembro directo hasta su garganta, ahogándolo. Blaine luchó por acomodarse mientras Kurt le cogía su boca duro y rápido.

"¡Ugh! Tómalo, mi amor! Tómalo! Acéptalo! Todo completamente!"

Blaine adoraba cuando Kurt lo ahogaba así. La mezcla de servir a su maestro y ser severamente dominado, alimentaba su sumisión en la manera más perfecta. Le dió la Bienvenida a su semen, derramado hasta su garganta.

Kurt se retiró, cayó sobre sus rodillas y plantó su boca en la de Blaine, besándolo hambriento. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y jaló a Blaine arriba de él.

"Detro de mi. Te necesito dentro de mi."

Blaine se arrastró hasta alcanzár el bote de lubricante sobre la mesa de noche. Bañó de lubricante su miembro palpitante y empezó a deslizar sus dedos en el agujero de Kurt.

Kurt agarró su mano.

"No. Cógeme. Duro. Ahora."

"No quiero last..."

"Ahora, Blaine. Duro."

Blaine nunca desobedecía una orden. Se estrelló dentro de Kurt y se sintió extrañamente excitado ante los gritos de dolor de Kurt. Siguió empujándose dentro de él, cada embestida dura, enérgica y furiosa. Blaine agarró las manos de Kurt y las clavó en el colchón. Miró a los oscuros, lujuriosos ojos azules de Kurt y se lo cogió como nunca. Kurt enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Blaine y gritó mientras Blaine se enterraba en él más y más duro. Él no necesitaba pedir permiso. Simplemente se vino con un fuerte gruñido. Se dejó caer sobre Kurt, jadeando, con su aliento cálido contra el cuello de Kurt, quien enrredó sus brazos al rededor de él permitiéndose relajarse. Casi se quedaba dormido cuando escuchó la voz de Blaine.

"Huyamos."

* * *

Iban a huir.

Se irían el Martes a las 4:00 am.

Tomarían el autobús desde la ciudad de Woods Hole, Massachusetts, donde cambiarían su apariencia.

Kurt se convertiría en Karen, y Blaine se convertiría en Blake.

"¿De verdad te vas a vestir como una chica?"

"Sólo por un tiempo. Definitivamente me identifico como hombre, pero debo reconocer mi deseo de probar algunos... conjuntos femeninos. Ahora es mi oportunidad."

Blaine sonrió sensualmente. "Entonces... ¿debo llamarte señora en lugar de amo?"

Kurt levantó el pie y lo puso en la entrepierna de Blaine. Comenzó a frotar arriba y abajo.

"Me llamarás, master."

Blaine gimió. Kurt sonrió satisfecho. "No sabía que tenías un fetichismo con los pies. Lo recordaré." Retiró su pie para desepción de Blaine.

"Okay. Y, ¿Qué pasará después de Woods Hole?"

"No estoy seguro. Nos dirigiremos al Viñedo de Martha o seguiremos hasta Canadá."

"¿No deberíamos disfrazarnos antes de salir?"

"No. Si alguien nos ve, queremos que den una descripción de nosotros yéndonos, no de Karen y Blake."

"¿Puedo cambiar mi nombre?"

"¿Por cuál?"

"Luke."

Kurt arqueó una ceja. "¿Luke?"

"Claro. Luke. Como Luke Skywalker."

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió. "Okay...Luke. En ese caso, creo que seré Liza."

Kurt empezó a hacer una lista de lo que podrían necesitar. Planeaba teñir de rubio el cabello de Blaine, mientras que él se volvería pelirrojo. Pondría tatuajes falsos en las pantorrillas y antebrazos de Blaine y lo vestiría con shorts tipo baggy y playeras grandes. Un look skater. Él quería que Liza fuera una chica de clase, pero decidió que no funcionaría en la huida, así que en lugar de eso, sería mas sencilla, una chica de clase wannabe.

Kurt estaba tan absorto en sus listas y planes, que no notó lo que Blaine estaba googleando en su iPad, ni las cambiantes expresiones de sorpresa, disgusto, asco y miedo en el rostro de Blaine.

"Debemos ser capaces de conseguir todo lo que necesitamos de la tienda de disfraces de Carla, Solo podemos llevar una maleta cada quien con lo estrictamente necesario. Retiraré dinero el Lunes a las 4:30 de la tarde. Tengo la esperanza de que nadie esté monitoreando mi cuenta. Compraré nuestros boletos de autobus mañana."

"¿Señor?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Kurt?"

Kurt lo miró. "¿Qué pasa?"

Blaine le enseñó a Kurt su iPad. En la pantalla había una fotografía de un hombre desnudo llevando una capucha. Estaba encadenado a una pared en lo que parecía un cuarto oscuro y sucio. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de profundas y sangrientas marcas de latigazos. Debajo de la fotografía decía:

_Las cárceles del Ministerio son conocidas por su crueldad, utilizando el castigo como forma de tratamiento a los maestros que han roto la ley. Palizas brutales y torturas severas son parte de la rutina diaria.  
_

La siguiente imagen mostraba a un hombre fuertemente golpeado, encerrado en una jaula pequeña y sucia.

_Los maestros son encerrados en jaulas más pequeñas que las del tamaño autorizado para los esclavos. Las jaulas nunca son limpiadas, así que la inducción de olores nauseabundos de la orina y el vómito y..._

Kurt le arrebató el iPad y dio click en la pantalla principal. No dijo nada.

"Señor... No puedo... no podemos... si somos capturados..."

"No seremos capturados."

"Claro que sí! Leí sobre eso. Los rastreadores nunca se dan por vencidos. Ua vez que son asignados a encontrar a alguien, cazan hasta que lo encuentran. Nunca dejan de buscar y siempre encuentran a su presa. Siempre."

"¡No seremos capturados!"

"¡No lo sabes! ¡Admitiste que no lo sabes! Hay una posibilidad de que así sea, y si eso pasa... ¡no puedo dejar que te torturen porque quisiste salvarme! Independientemente de lo que mi madre me tenga preparado, no puede ser tan espantoso como lo que tú sufrirás en una de esas jaulas repugnantes!"

"Esta no es tú decisión."

"Tu dijiste que era mi decisión. Nuestra decisión."

"Bueno... ya no más! Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. No puedo... No puedo simplemente dejar que te lleven. No puedo, Blaine. No sin haber luchado."

"Entonces lucharemos de distinta manera, pero no huyendo. Es demasiado arriesgado. Nos capturan, termino con mi madre y tu en una jaula nauseabunda siendo golpeado todos los días? ¡No! Me moriría sabiendo que estás sufriendo todo eso. Por favor maestro... No quiero huir."

"Estamos huyendo."

"Por favor..."

"¡No! Vamos a huir y tú me obedeceras."

Blaine lentamente se puso de rodillas. Bajó su mirada, juntó las palmas de sus manos una contra otra, y habló en voz muy baja. "¿Por favor? ¿Por favor Maestro? Como tu obediente y devoto esclavo, te ruego. Por favor no me hagas huir. Te amo tanto! Por favor no me hagas hacer esto. ¿Por favor?"

En seis años, Blaine nunca le había rogado para no hacer algo.

Kurt puso el rostro entre sus manos y finalmente, por primera vez, lloró. Realmente lloró. Lleno, completamente destrozado, sollozando, llorando a lágrima viva. Blaine lo rodeo con sus brazos y juntos permanecieron ahí chillando y temblando, dejando salir todo el miedo y el estres contenido.

"No pu-puedo... N-no pued-do... No puedo dej-jar que te lle-ven..."

"N-no tene-mos o-opci-ón. N-no de-dejaré que vayas a la ca-rcel."

Lloraron hasta quedar exhaustos. Se quedaron ahí abrazados. Blaine habló en voz baja.

"Una vez me dijiste que no habría importado si llegabas a Dalton o no. Me habrías encontrado... algún día. Me salvaste, Kurt. Me salvaste de morir ahogado. Me diste la fuerza y la capacidad de levantarme por mí mismo. Ahora, es mi turno de salvarte y creer que todo saldrá bien y que vamos a estar juntos. Algún día."

Permanecieron en silencio. Kurt se quedó dormido. Blaine calladamente se deslizó fuera de la cama. Revisó las puertas, apagó las luces, cepilló sus dientes y regresó a la cama. Antes de subirse, cogió el iPad de Kurt y buscó la lista en la que Kurt había estado trabajando.

Dio click en 'eliminar'...

* * *

**Lloren conmigo... No puedo decir más...**

**Gracias a andreajusbie, ValeAsencio, monsetziita, patry, DCAndreaBA, Adriana11, Gabriela Cruz, por dejarme sus valiosísimos reviews en cada capítulo ;)**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes ^^  
**

**Kisses Klainers!**

**xoxo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

_**DOMINGO**_

Kurt tiró a la basura _La Guía del Ministerio para Preparar a su Esclavo para la Remoción._

De ninguna manera iba a seguir sus recomendaciones. Ellos convertirían sus últimos días juntos en un 'festival del dolor'.

Chandler lo desaprobaba fuertemente.

A pesar del plan de dejar a Kurt y a Blaine solos hasta el jueves, Chandler llamó para ver si Seth podía hacerles una visita rápida. No estaba tomando bien la idea de perder a Blaine. Kurt podía entenderlo.

Cuando ellos llegaron, Chandler notó inmediatamente el collar de Blaine y sus brazaletes. Miró a Kurt quien le devolvió una mirada desafiante, cruzado de brazos en su forma más obstinada. Su expresión era clara.

No iba a hacerlo.

En el momento en que estuvieron solos, Chandler comenzó el sermón.

"Estás siendo egoísta, Kurt. Necesitas remover su collar y empezar a empujarlo de vuelta a su estado natural de sumisión. Por todo lo que has descrito, Victoria Anderson no va a apreciar al nuevo y mejorado Blaine. Necesitas debilitarlo."

"¿Te estás escuchando?, Digo, ¿En serio? ¿Escuchaste lo que me acabas de decir? ¡Blaine está a punto de ser arrancado de mi y enviado de vuelta con su perra y maldita madre, y tu quieres que lo haga débil!"

"¡Ella estará esperando que se someta! ¿Qué piensas que va a hacer cuando él empiece a hablar y se rehuse a seguir sus órdenes?"

"¡Tal vez ella se encabrone y lo mande de vuelta conmigo!"

Chandler sacudió la cabeza. "¡Estás siendo cero razonable! ¡Egoísta, terco y completamente irresponsable!"

"¡No me importa! ¡No voy a desperdiciar mis últimos días a su lado, preparándolo para el infierno!"

"¿Sabes qué, Kurt? Ahora sí, estás siendo abusivo con él."

Chandler se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

"¡Seth! ¡Ven!"

Seth inmediatamente vino corriendo de la habitación de Broadway seguido de Blaine. El poder de la voz de Chandler hizo que Seth cayera al suelo a sus pies. Blaine miró a Chandler y a Kurt. Kurt lucía herido y ofendido, mientras que Chandler parecía furioso.

"¿Qué pasó?"

El rostro de Chandler se suavizó. "Te veremos el jueves, Blaine. Seth, de pie." Chandler dirigió otra mirada a Kurt y salió. Seth le dio a Blaine una triste y confusa mirada y rápidamente siguió a su maestro.

Blaine se volvió para preguntarle a Kurt qué había pasado, pero el teléfono de Kurt sonó.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Kurt E. Hummel?"

"¿Si?"

"Le habla Úrsula, de la División de Remoción de Esclavos. Llamo para informarle que el esclavo Blaine V. Anderson será removido de su cuidado el jueves a las 11:00 am. Por favor, téngalo preparado y listo de acuerdo al manual de instrucciones. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?"

Kurt apretó el teléfono. "No."

"Muy bien. Tenga un bonito día."

Kurt colgó y lanzó el teléfono a través de la habitación.

Era una pesadilla. Una larga y dolorosa pesadilla de la que, al parecer, no podía despertar o escapar.

Blaine caminó y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él.

"¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué pasó con Chandler?"

Kurt miró en los ojos de Blaine. "Ellos van a venir por ti el jueves a las 11:00 am."

Blaine asintió. "Okay."

"¡No! ¡No está bien! ¡Nada de esto está bien! ¡Está mal, y es injusto, y no quiero hacerlo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!"

Blaine tomó sus manos. "Tenemos que hacerlo. No puedes ir a la cárcel."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "No. Tiene que haber algo. Algo, alguien, alguna manera de mantenerte a salvo. Tal vez podamos esconderte. Esconderte donde no puedan encontrarte."

"Y entonces irás a la cárcel. No voy a huir, o a esconderme, o a hacer algo que te meterá en problemas. Te amo y estoy dispuesto a irme para que no vayas a la cárcel. Haré lo que sea con tal de que no vayas a la cárcel. Haré lo que sea para protegerte."

"¡Se supone que ese es mi trabajo! ¡Soy tu maestro! ¡Soy tu maestro y te estoy fallando! ¡Debería enviarte lejos! ¡En el momento en que Perlson empezó a visitar las casas de nuestros amigos, yo debí haberte enviado lejos!"

Blaine sacudió la cabeza. "¿A dónde me habrías mandado? ¿A quién me habrías entregado?, ¿a Wes?, ¿a Rick?, ¿a Kevin? ¿Para meterlos en problemas? No hay lugar al que yo pueda ir. A ningún lugar, mas que de vuelta con mi madre."

Kurt sintió su corazón romperse. Se había estado rompiendo poco a poco, craquelándose en pequeñas grietas desde el jueves en la noche. Estaba seguro de que se rompería completamente y se saldría de su pecho el jueves a las 11:00 am.

"¿Qué pasó con Chandler?"

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Sólo me recordó que ahora sí hay una manera en la que te estoy fallando."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Se supone que debo remover tu collar."

Los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de miedo. Kurt rápidamente continuó.

"Pero no voy a hacerlo. No me importa lo que ellos diga, o lo que diga Chandler. No lo voy a remover. No voy a cancelar tu reclamación. Removerlo sería como decir que estoy dispuesto a entregarte, y no lo estoy. Ellos te están robando de mi."

"¿Mi madre será capaz de quitármelo?"

"No lo creo."

Blaine se relajó y sonrió. Ella se pondrá furiosa, pero no le importaba. Él pertenecía a Kurt.

Kurt puso sus manos en los hombros de Blaine y sonrió. "Ya es suficiente de todo esto. ¿Qué quieres hacer? A partir de ahorita haremos lo que tú quieras."

Los ojos de Blaine se movieron ligeramente hacia la entrepierna de Kurt. "Quiero servirte tanto como me sea posible."

El miembro de Kurt se endureció. "Yo también lo quiero, pero ¿qué más? ¿A dónde quieres ir? Iremos a donde tu quieras y puedes tener lo que desees."

"Quiero ir a la recámara y quiero tener tu miembro."

Los ojos de Kurt se volvieron de un azul profundo. Su voz se hizo grave. "¿Qué mas?"

"Yo... quiero que me castigues. Duro. Quiero que me cojas hasta que no pueda respirar. Quiero sentirlo mucho, aun después de mi partida, y quiero estar sobre ti... dentro de ti, pero más que nada quiero que me castigues. Que me trates como tu esclavo, porque yo soy tu esclavo. No importa qué pase, mi sumisión es tuya."

Bien.

Kurt tragó y trató de concentrarse mientras sus manos se cerraban en torno a su cremallera.

"Pero, ¿no quieres salir? Estás por regresar a Ohio. ¿No quieres visitar tus lugares favoritos de Nueva York?"

"Mi lugar favorito es donde tú estás. Lo que más me gusta hacer es someterme ante ti. Todo lo que deseo está justo aquí."

Blaine suavemente separó las piernas de Kurt y presionó su rostro contra su entrepierna. "Por favor, por favor ahógame con tu pene... por favor cógeme hasta romperme. Quiero ser capaz de sentirte... por semanas, meses... eternamente. Cógeme para que el dolor nunca se vaya."

Kurt respiró profundo. "Cualquier cosa que desees, mi amor. Lo que desees."

Kurt envió un mensaje de texto a todos para que estuvieran en casa el jueves a las 10:00 am. Apagó su teléfono, se puso su traje de gatúbela y se centró en Blaine.

* * *

_**LUNES**_

Pasaron la tarde del domingo y el lunes encerrados en una encantadora, pero feroz fantasía sexual de su propia creación, mientras regresaban a los juegos sexuales de su primer año juntos. El año de entrenamiento de Blaine. Ese año había sido la más emocional e intensa experiencia sexual de sus vidas. Kurt había sido despiadadamente malo, pero siempre basándose en un fuerte y puro amor y adoración por Blaine. Había destrozado a Blaine brutalmente, pero amorosamente hasta los huesos y hasta su núcleo sumiso, para después reconstruirlo. Infundiéndole fuerza y confianza a lo largo del camino, mientras que todavía mantenía su completa y total sumisión a su maestro. Al final de ese año, Blaine era capaz de mirar a los ojos de otros maestros y decir 'no', mientras que una mirada de Kurt podía ponerlo de rodillas.

Estaban felices de volver en el tiempo. El tiempo pasado era mucho mejor que el presente y que su futuro inmediato.

Siguieron su rutina normal de cada mañana. Blaine despertaba, se bañaba y se presentaba al lado de la cama de Kurt a las 6:58 am. Kurt se despertaba, permitiéndole a Blaine mamarlo, y luego, la verdadera diversión empezaba.

Kurt encerró a Blaine en una estrecha jaula de castidad mientras envolvía sus testículos en un ajustado cuero negro antes de añadir una ligera pesa en forma de K. Kurt disfrutaba de los profundos gemidos y lloriqueos de Blaine mientras cerraba sus ojos y le permitía a todo su cuerpo y a su alma relajarse en su total y completa sumisión. Él era un esclavo. Él era propiedad del Maestro y Dominante Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, y él, de buena gana y con alegría aceptaba todo lo que su maestro quisiera hacer con él. Su completa sumisión a su maestro lo llenaba de una indescriptible felicidad. Sentirse ahogado en su sumisión hacia Kurt, era lo mejor del mundo.

Blaine permanecía sobre sus manos y rodillas en todo momento. Kurt acompañaba todas sus órdenes con un fuerte golpe con una fusta en el culo de Blaine. Blaine amaba y al mismo tiempo detestaba la fusta. Era un juguete tan sencillo, pero a la vez tan perverso. Especialmente cuando era empuñado por los hermosos y delgados dedos de Kurt.

Después de liberar los testículos y el pene de Blaine, Kurt se sentó en el sofá e hizo que Blaine se colocara en cuatro patas, mirando hacia el frente, exponiéndole su trasero a Kurt, quien apoyó un pie sobre la espalda de Blaine mientras fingía ver televisión. Gentilmente frotaba su pie contra el trasero de Blaine, incluso deslizándolo entre sus piernas para acariciar sus testículos con sus dedos de los pies. Después de algunos minutos Kurt empezó a atormentar el agujero de Blaine con la punta de la fusta, arrastrándola por el culo de Blaine y atormentando sus bolas. Una vez que su entrada estuvo mojada por su propia lubricación, Kurt lentamente deslizó la fusta en el culo de Blaine. El sonido que Blaine hacía era indefinible.

"Blaine, mi amor, suenas como un animal herido."

Blaine no podía evitarlo, no podía detener los extraños y fuertes sonidos que provenían desde lo más profundo de su núcleo sumiso. ¿Ser cogido por la fusta de su maestro? ¿Aceptando obedientemente lo que sea que le hiciera porque no era mas que un esclavo? La sensación de euforia era demasiado, especialmente cuando se combinaba con la tortura sexual que estaba dándole la fusta. Era dura y delgada, y la forma en la que Kurt la manejaba en su culo era deliciosa.

"No puedo escuchar la televisión a través de tus quejidos."

Blaine seguía gimiendo.

"Muy bien."

Kurt retiró la fusta y se dirigió al dormitorio. Regresó con un una suave capucha de cuero negro que deslizó en la cabeza de Blaine. Tenía una mordaza integrada. Ahora Blaie no podía ver o hablar. Podía respirar, pero apenas escuchar. La privación sensorial intensificaba todo. Kurt regresó al sofá y continuó con la lenta tortura en el culo de Blaine utilizando la fusta. El cuerpo de Blaine temblaba y su pene se estremecía y palpitaba.

"No tienes permitido venirte, mi amor."

Kurt lentamente deslizaba la fusta dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. De vez en cuando la sacaba completamente para deslizarla a través de las bolas de Blaine antes de vovlerla a introducir en él. Finalmente la deslizó dentro, muy lentamente, pulgada por pulgada hasta dar con su próstata. Blaine soltó un grito ahogado. Kurt dejó la fusta en su interior, se levantó y caminó hasta colocarse frente a él. Le retiró la capucha y miró al maravilloso hombre que estaba a sus pies. Los rizos de Blaine estaban mojados, ríos de sudor corrían por su rostro, y sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos, pero lo que Kurt amaba por encima de todo, eran sus ojos. Los hermosos ojos miel ámbar de Blaine estaban brillantes y llenos de sumisión mientras le rogaban a Kurt que lo dominara aún más.

"¿Quieres piedad, mi amor?"

"¡No! Por favor... úsame. Mi sumisión es tuya."

Kurt sonrió. "No te puedes mover y no te puedes venir."

Kurt inició nuevamente la suave penetración con la fusta, cerciorándose de rozar muy levemente el punto correcto en cada momento. Blaine se lamentaba mientras luchaba por no clavarse él mismo en la fusta. Podía sentir su control escapándose mientras la tensión de su pene crecía mas fuerte y más demandante. Una vez que Blaine estuvo a punto de romperse, Kurt deslizó la fusta dentro de su culo y la dejó ahí. Se sentó en el suelo frente a Blaine inclinándose hacia atrás sobre sus manos, y su miembro balanceándose justo frente a la boca de Blaine.

"Sírveme."

Blaine obedientemente y lleno de impaciencia tragó el miembro de Kurt. Su sumisión estaba ardiendo. El acto de estar chupando el pene de su maestro con una fusta clavada en su culo... era demasiado. Sabía que en el momento en que saboreara el semen de Kurt, él explotaría.

Kurt se veía y sonaba increíble mientras se corría fuerte, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, su largo y delgado torso apretado mientras arqueaba sus caderas y empujaba su miembro más dentro de la boca de Blaine.

Blaine se vino con un grito ahogado a través del pene en su boca. Kurt lo sacó y se relajó por unos minutos. Blaine respiraba fuertemente y gemía, aún en cuatro patas. Se sentía tan bien haberse venido finalmente, pero sabía que estaba en problemas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había corrido sin permiso.

Kurt se puso de pie. "¿Después de todos estos años me desobedeces? Honestamente, Blaine."

Blaine dejó caer su cabeza, sus ojos mirando hacia el suelo. "Lo siento, señor."

Kurt sonrió. "Oh, no, todavía no lo sientes."

Blaine pasó la siguiente hora inmovilizado, clavado, amordazado y encerrado en su jaula. Su pene retorciéndose dentro de la jaula de castidad mientras que su culo era cerrado por un largo y apretado tapón anal. Él miraba amorosamente a Kurt, quien yacía desnudo sobre la cama, hojeando Vogue.

¿Cómo sobreviviría sin esto? ¿sin él?

La idea de vivir sin Kurt para controlarlo era espantosa, mientras que el pensamiento de su madre dominándolo era aterrador. Estaba seguro de que ella lo aplastaría y lo pisotearía en el suelo.

Y ahí no habría ningún amor que lo reconstruyera.

Él no quería pensar en eso. No ahora. Por ahora solo quería sufrir a través de los castigos demandantes de Kurt.

Kurt se movió en la cama dándole a Blaine una hermosa vista de su grueso miembro. Levemente endurecido, pero relajado en la parte superior de su muslo. El cuerpo de Blaine involuntariamente convulsionó, ocasionando que el tapón anal le rozara la próstata y que su miembro se retorciera dentro de la jaula de castidad. Se quejó a través de la mordaza en su boca.

Kurt lo miró. "Te dije que permanecieras en silencio." Tomó el control del tapón anal y lo puso en modo vibrador. Blaine chilló a través de la mordaza.

"Callado Blaine, o voy a añadir pinzas para pezones a tu experiencia."

Blaine se aseguró de gritar lo más fuerte que pudo.

**K & B & K & B**

A las 5:00 pm, cambiaron de un castigo sexual intenso, a un modo de relajación, mimos y cuidados. Blaine tomaba su siesta mientras Kurt cocinaba. Después de cenar se acurrucaron juntos en la cama.

Cuando Kurt presionó el punto de ronroneo de Blaine, éste empezó a llorar.

¿Quién presionaría su punto de ronroneo después del jueves? Enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Kurt.

"Tú eres mi maestro. Solo tú. No quiero dejarte. Nunca quiero dejarte. Te amo. Te amo tanto."

Kurt lo abrazó más fuerte y dejó salir sus propias lágrimas. No tenía palabras confortables para compartir. En lugar de eso, rodó sobre su espalda y jaló a Blaine colocándolo sobre él. A pesar de los argumentos de Chandler, Kurt quería a Blaine totalmente fortalecido. Lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con lo que sea que estaba por venir. Muy profundo dentro de él sabía que eventualmente Blaine se debilitaría y regresaría a su estado natural de sumisión sin Kurt para nutrirlo y cuidarlo, pero por ahora él haría todo lo que pudiera para hacer de Blaine un hombre lo más fuerte posible. Separó sus piernas y miró en los ojos de Blaine.

"Quiero sentirte para siempre. Has que dure."

Blaine empezó lento, saboreando la fricción en su miembro y la profundidad del culo de Kurt. Pero pronto aumentó el ritmo y se cogió a Kurt con tanta fuerza como Kurt se lo atornillaba a él. Era el turno de Kurt de gritar y lloriquear y quejarse mientras Blaine se lo tiraba. Se sentía más fuerte y más poderoso con cada empuje. Kurt podía sentir su fuerza creciendo y eso le daba una gran sensación de satisfacción. Victoria sin duda se llevaría una sorpresa.

* * *

_**MARTES**_

El martes fue el día de la mesa para coger. Blaine miró a la mesa con anhelo. Definitivamente extrañaría esta pieza del mobiliario más que a cualquier otra cosa del departamento, a excepción de su jaula y el piano.

Kurt lo atornilló a la mesa de la forma más sádica. Blaine estaba sobre sus rodillas, con sus brazos estirados entre sus piernas de modo que sus tobillos y muñecas estuvieran juntas. Era una posición cruel que aseguraba que sentiría cada estocada de Kurt al máximo.

Kurt se empujó dentro de Blaine con tal agresión y fuerza que el ojiverde no había sentido antes, haciéndolo gritar de conmoción e intensidad. Kurt lo cogió sin piedad. Cada embestida más fuerte, más dura y más brutal. Blaine gritaba y exclamaba, rogando y suplicando. Más. Más. Más.

Y Kurt estaba determinado a dárselo. Él quería que Blaine lo sintiera en todo el tiempo que tardaría en volver. Sabía que era poco realista y quizás un poco sádico, pero no le importaba. Se cogió a Blaine una y otra vez con hambre insaciable. Cada vez más duro y con más saña, algo que sería considerado demasiado cruel si Blaine no le estuviera pidiendo y rogando por ello tan desesperadamente.

Finalmente lo liberó de la mesa y se movieron hacia la cama. Blaine tenía permiso para venirse a su antojo. Pronto, sus cuerpos estuvieron brillantes de semen, sudor y lágrimas. Cada vez que se venían, se abrazaban fuertemente, aferrándose al cuerpo del otro y lloraban, abrumados por sus orgasmos intensos y por el hecho de que en pocos días, serían forzados a separarse. Esos pensamientos hacían que Blaine le suplicara a Kurt que se lo cogiera una vez y otra vez y otra vez.

Finalmente cayeron en un exhausto sueño profundo. Sus cuerpos formando una maraña de brazos y piernas envueltas alrededor del otro, pegajosos y húmedos. La mente de Blaine estaba completamente perdida, consumida por su sumisión. Kurt sabía que se había ido por la borda, pero no le importaba. No podía evitarlo. Deseaba a Blaine desesperadamente. Lo necesitaba. No tenía idea a dónde iría o con quién. La sumisión de Blaine era una droga poderosa. Dejarla iba a ser un infierno.

Después de dormir por algunas horas, permanecieron en la cama y hablaron.

Trataban de mantener una conversación feliz y ligera, pero era difícil. Blaine se preguntaba a quién encontraría Rick para ayudarle a completar el musical. Alentó a Kurt a seguir con el show, pero Kurt no estaba seguro de ser capaz. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba seguir adelante sin Blaine?

Blaine decidió empacar. No tenía permitido llevar nada consigo el jueves, así que Kurt le dijo que empacara todo en un baúl y él se lo enviaría a casa de su madre.

Kurt encontraba cada vez más difícil respirar mientras veía como Blaine empacaba sus partituras y sus libros de música.

¿Cómo se suponía que lo lograrían?

¿Cómo se suponía que vivirían el uno sin el otro?

Kurt se volvía cada vez más histérico y desesperado. "¡Sólo vámonos! ¡Vámonos ahora! Simplemente corramos y corramos y corramos..."

"No. No dejaré que vayas a la cárcel."

"¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! No puedo..."

Se abrazaron fuertemente y lloraron hasta que Blaine empezó a besar las lágrimas de Kurt. Besaba y lamía sus mejillas, siguiendo el camino de las lágrimas hasta su cuello y su pecho. Gentilmente empujó a Kurt sobre la cama y empezó a abrirse paso por su cuerpo, adorándolo con su lengua. Suavemente lamió la entrada de Kurt antes de deslizar dos dedos mientras deslizaba su boca por toda la dureza de Kurt. Chupó su miembro y torció sus dedos por algunos momentos antes de estirarse para agarrar el lubricante. Se preparó y se introdujo en el interior de su amo. Mientras hacían el amor, Kurt le susurró a Blaine.

"Eres mi precioso esclavo. Mío. Tu sumisión es para mí y sólo para mí. Te ordeno que rechaces a cualquier otro. No tienes que someterte o respetar a ningún otro maestro. Tu sumisión para los otros es un insulto para mi, quien te ama más que a nada. Demuéstrame tu amor por mi, tu honor hacia mi. Nunca te sometas a otro, Blaine. Nunca."

"Sí, amo."

* * *

_**MIÉRCOLES**_

Pasaron la mañana del miércoles en la cama, más que nada haciendo el amor, y con una cogida ocasional de buena proporción. Siempre con Blaine arriba. Aunque Kurt nunca le permitía atornillarlo a la mesa para coger o encadenarlo de alguna manera, sí le permitía doblegarlo sobre el sofá y cogérselo hasta el infierno. Cada que Blaine se lo cogía, Kurt sentía reforzadas y selladas sus palabras de fuerza y sumisión hacia Blaine. Tenía la esperanza de que esto fuera suficiente para mantenerlo hasta que pudiera regresar a casa.

"¿Cómo vas a conseguir traerme de vuelta?"

"Aún no estoy seguro, pero lo haré. Te traeré de vuelta."

Blaine sonrió y se acurrucó contra Kurt. El castaño podía escuchar la voz de Chandler gritándole en su cabeza. _Pase lo que pase, no le digas que volverá a casa. Él necesita ser capaz de aceptar lo que su madre le tenga preparado. No lo engañes._

Kurt acalló la voz.

Finalmente salieron de la cama y del departamento para ir a almorzar al lugar favorito de Blaine y para dar un lento paseo por Central Park. Cuando regresaron a casa, Blaine cantó y tocó el piano mientras Kurt preparaba la cena. Mientas la voz de Blaine flotaba por todo el apartamento, Kurt lloró sobre la ensalada que estaba tratando de hacer.

¿Cómo sobreviviría después de mañana?

* * *

_**MIÉRCOLES POR LA NOCHE**_

Su última noche juntos.

Blaine estaba fuera de la cama, con los ojos cerrados, ronroneando bajo el toque de Kurt, quien le acariciaba todo el cuerpo con las puntas de sus dedos. Empezó en el centro de su frente, moviendo sus dedos hacia abajo, a cada lado de su rostro, al rededor y sobre sus oídos, bajando hacia su mentón y hacia su cuello, hacia su nuez de Adán. A partir de ahí, sus manos se desplegaron a través del suave pecho de Blaine, deteniéndose en sus pezones, haciéndolos endurecerse en pequeñas y firmes perlas rosas. Continuó el viaje hasta la entrada en forma de V de la ingle de Blaine. Se movió ligeramente alrededor de la entrepierna hacia los muslos de Blaine, hacia sus rodillas, bajando hasta sus tobillos, sobre sus pies hasta la punta de los dedos. Repitió el camino con las manos abiertas, con tacto suave, pero firme.

Lo hizo durante una hora completa.

Memorización.

Él ya conocía cada curva, cada mancha, cada arañazo y cada línea del cuerpo de Blaine, pero se sentía con la necesidad de revisarlo. Una y otra y otra vez. Tenía que estar seguro. Completamente, totalmente, sin ninguna duda, seguro de que nunca olvidaría la sensación de Blaine.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que sus manos podrían trazar todo su contorno de memoria, atacó a Blaine ahora con su boca.

Empezó con lo obvio. Empujó la cabeza de Blaine hacia atrás, dejando expuesta la suave piel oliva de su cuello, y empezó a chupar. Grandes marcas púrpuras de pasión seguidas por pequeñas cada una a solo unos centímetros de la otra. Se abrió camino por su pecho, chupando, mordisqueando y lamiendo, marcando el cuerpo de Blaine. Él gemía bajo las urgentes y duras chupadas de Kurt. Pronto su cuerpo estuvo cubierto de pequeños moretones como si lo hubieran mordido.

Kurt no había terminado.

Volvió a revisar su obra, mordiendo esos lugares donde no había podido dejar moretones. Blaine temblaba mientras Kurt mordía su piel, presionando casi al punto de sacar sangre, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marcas profundas.

Por último rodó a Blaine colocándolo boca abajo. Empezó con su limpia y musculosa espalda. Se agachó y le susurró al oído.

"Esto puede doler."

Blaine sacudió su cabeza. No le importaba. Quería que cada centímetro de su piel reflejara la posesión de Kurt.

Kurt enterró sus uñas en la piel debajo de la nuca de Blaine, justo donde empezaba su espalda. Rasguñó hacia abajo hasta la cintura. Blaine siseó y se arqueó antes de dejarse caer nuevamente sobre su estómago. Kurt creó grandes marcas rojas por toda la espalda de Blaine, formando la palabra KURT. Lamio y besó las cicatrices, aliviando el dolor.

Lentamente rodó a Blaine colocándolo sobre su espalda. Blaine hizo una mueca cuando sus marcas se frotaron contra la sábana, pero rápidamente olvidó el dolor mientras que Kurt se tragaba su miembro. Blaine echó su cabeza para atrás y gruñó mientras Kurt alternaba entre mamarle su miembro y pasarle la lengua sobre su sensible agujero, entrando y saliendo, entrando cada vez mas, con cada embestida de su lengua. Kurt se tomó su tiempo mientras se concentraba en los gemidos y jadeos que salían de la boca de Blaine. Una vez mas, enfocado en la memorización. Necesitaba ser capaz de reproducir esos sonidos en su mente, como una grabación.

Tomaron turnos para hacerse el amor. Gentil, lenta y profundamente emocional mientras se miraban a los ojos, sus lágrimas salpicando sus pechos como gotas de lluvia.

Kurt imprimió su cuerpo en el de Blaine y sintió su conexión más profunda y más fuerte. Estaba seguro de que el manual de instrucciones no aprobaba acciones como estas la noche anterior a la extracción, pero le importaba una mierda.

Solo tenían unas pocas horas.

* * *

_**JUEVES**_

Kurt despertó a las 6:00 am.

Cinco horas restantes.

Su cuerpo se paralizó por la angustia y el terror.

Cinco horas. Perdería a Blaine en cinco horas.

Kurt aumentó la presión sobre Blaine. Hundió su rostro en los cabellos de Blaine y respiró profundamente. Quería embotellar su esencia. ¿Llegaría el día en que no podría volver a olerlo? La sola idea le revolvió el estómago y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Blaine se estiró y Kurt, a regañadientes, soltó su agarre. Esta sería su última mañana juntos. Quería que Blaine siguiera su rutina.

Kurt lo observó salir de la cama y dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Sintió una oleada de satisfacción cuando sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de Blaine. Las marcas, mordidas y arañazos que había dejado en la piel de Blaine junto con los múltiples moretones de tres días de sexo duro. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por las marcas de la posesión de Kurt.

Blaine se detuvo en la puerta del baño.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Realmente no quiero tomar una ducha. Yo no quiero lavarme tu esencia, no quiero que se borre de mi piel tu contacto, tu olor, tu sabor."

Kurt sonrió tristemente y salió de la cama.

Justo como aquella primera noche, seis años atrás, se bañaron juntos, cada uno tomando turno para dulcemente lavar el cuerpo del otro. Cuando terminaron, Kurt permaneció en el baño. Cuando salió, Blaine estaba de rodillas, a un lado de la cama, con las manos juntas y la mirada hacia el suelo. Kurt caminó hasta estar de pie frente a él. Blaine lo miró. Kurt parpadeó para contener las lágrimas mientras sacaba su miembro y lo presionaba contra los labios de Blaine.

Esta sería la última mañana que lo harían.

Kurt se obligó a no correrse. En lugar de eso, permaneció de pie, muy quieto, concentrándose en las sensaciones de la boca de Blaine. Su lengua, sus labios, la manera experta en que lo hacía todo tan perfecto, creándole las más maravillosas sensaciones. Kurt se vino calladamente, con lágrimas rodando por su rostro. Blaine se puso en pie y besó sus lágrimas.

"Servirte ha sido mi más grande alegría."

"Dominarte ha sido la mía."

Kurt tomó un par de jeans y una simple playera blanca para Blaine. Blaine dudó mientras se ponía los boxers y los pantalones. Miró a Kurt y entonces recordó. Hoy no habría jaula de castidad.

Kurt respiró profundamente y se forzó a no caer en un mar de lágrimas. Necesitaba ser fuerte para Blaine.

"Debes comer."

Lentamente se dirigieron a la cocina, Blaine hizo una mueca al sentir su cuerpo dolorido. Sí. Definitivamente sentiría a Kurt por semanas. Ojalá fueran más. Kurt tomó el cereal Apple Jacks y le sirvió a Blaine en un gran tazón. Lo llenó con leche y se sentó.

"¿No vas a comer?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. No podía comer. Si lo hacía, lo devolvería todo.

Blaine miró a su tazón de cereal.

"Come, Blaine." Kurt ordenó.

Blaine obedientemente empezó a comer. Kurt echó un vistazo al reloj. 7:30 am.

Una vez que Blaine hubo terminado, regresaron al dormitorio. Cambiaron las sábanas, hicieron la cama y Blaine se recostó sobre su espalda. Kurt se colocó encima de él, presionando su cuerpo fuertemente contra el de Blaine.

No, definitivamente no estaba siguiendo las órdenes del Ministerio.

Durante los últimos tres días, Blaine había sido ahogado en su sumisión hacia Kurt. Su voluntad había desaparecido por completo, reemplazada únicamente por el deseo de servir, rogar y ser usado por su amo. Pero la mente dominante y el lado posesivo de Kurt necesitaba sentir a Blaine ahogarse una última vez. Una vez más, Blaine sucumbió a la intensa tracción y vínculo de su maestro. Kurt presionó más fuerte y sintió su dominio alzarse con más ímpetu, creciendo y extendiéndose sobre y dentro de Blaine, adueñándose completamente de sus pensamientos y reemplazándolos con primitiva y profunda sumisión, rendición y entrega total.

"¿A quién perteneces? Quiero la respuesta formal."

"Yo soy de la completa posesión y propiedad de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Él es mi amo. Vivo para servirlo a él y solo a él."

"¿Te someterás a otro, mi amor?"

"Nunca, señor. Yo solo me someto ante ti."

Se quedaron dormidos hasta que fueron despertados por el timbre de la puerta. Kurt miró el reloj.

9:45 am.

Eran Rachel y Finn con Chandler y Seth. Chandler miró a Blaine.

Mierda.

Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Kurt había consumido y devastado completamente a Blaine. Su sumisión hacia Kurt era muy fuerte. Chandler podía prácticamente olerla. Podía incluso sentir la fuerza de Blaine. En lugar de romper la sumisión de Blaine para prepararlo para lo que se venía, Kurt lo había alimentado y lo había llevado hasta la máxima potencia. Miró hacia el collar y los brazaletes de Blaine. ¿Qué carajo?

Kurt estaba observando a Chandler mirar a Blaine. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero no le importaba. Chandler lo miró, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada. No iba a iniciar una pelea contra Kurt. No hoy. Además, no importaba lo que él pensara. Era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas.

Nadie sabía qué decir o qué hacer, así que simplemente se sentaron. Blaine estaba acurrucado completamente contra Kurt, con una pierna sobre el regazo de su amo, su rostro hundido en el hombro de Kurt, quien frotaba su espalda y trataba de permanecer en calma.

Wes y Carmen llegaron a las 10:15 am. Cuando decidieron no huir, Kurt llamó a Wes para comunicarle la noticia y regresarle los $500.00. Wes estaba decepcionado, pero también aliviado. Huir habría sido un gran riesgo.

Burt y Carole llegaron. Burt estaba al teléfono, todavía tratando desesperadamente de encontrar a alguien del Ministerio de Maestros que pudiera intervenir. Kurt sabía que no había esperanza cuando su padre amenazó con hacer estallar la sede del ministerio antes de estrellar su teléfono en el mostrador de la cocina. Carole frotó su espalda en un esfuerzo por calmarlo. Kurt miró a Burt con ojos cansados, rojos y llenos de dolor al ver a su hijo y a su esclavo. Burt se concentró mas en Blaine. Sus ojos se movieron del cuello de Blaine hasta sus muñecas. Blaine aún llevaba el collar y los brazaletes. ¿Qué demonios?

"Uh, Kurt? ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento en privado?"

Kurt, de mala gana, se puso de pie. Blaine se quejó. "Vuelvo enseguida." Siguió a su padre hasta el dormitorio.

"¿Por qué Blaine todavía sigue llevando su collar y sus brazaletes?"

"Porque es mi esclavo."

"Kurt... tienes que quitárselos."

"No."

"Se los van a cortar. Cuando llegue al Centro de Recuperación de Esclavos, se los cortarán. Si se los quitas ahora, podrás conservarlos."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "No. No voy a cancelar su reclamación."

"Kurt..."

"No! ¡Él es mío! ¡Mío! Si se los quito, significaría que estoy cancelando su reclamación! ¡Liberándolo! ¡Dándoselos, y no voy a hacer eso! ¡Ellos me lo están robando y quiero que lo vean! ¡No me importa lo que diga la regla de revocación! ¡ellos me lo están robando! ¡Él es mío y ellos me lo están robando! ¡Me lo están robando! ¡Me lo están robando! ¡Me lo están robando!"

Kurt se rompió.

Gritó y sollozó mientras Burt envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él y trataba de contener sus propias lágrimas. Quería ser fuerte para su hijo, pero su corazón se estaba rompiendo.

Blaine entró corriendo, asustado por los gritos. Kurt lo jaló hacia él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Wes vino y los empujó hacia la sala de estar donde todos se reunieron rodeándolos, en un abrazo de grupo. Todos se quedaron allí, envolviendo a Kurt y a Blaine en un estrecho círculo de amor. Todo estaba callado, excepto por el sonido de los sollozos desgarradores de Kurt y Blaine, y el llanto silencioso de todos los que los amaban.

10:55 am

"Kurt... necesitamos ir allá abajo. No quieres que esto pase en tu casa."

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "No. No. No puedo hacerlo. Él es mío. Él es mío."

"Kurt..."

"No. No. No puedo. No quiero."

"Hijo... Por favor."

"¡No! ¡Ellos no pueden llevárselo!"

Wes puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt. "Kurt, no le hará ningún bien a Blaine si terminas en la cárcel o algo peor."

El grupo lentamente se abrió camino hacia afuera hasta llegar a la acera. Blaine y Kurt se abrazaron a muerte. Todos los rodearon formando un círculo de protección. El día estaba soleado y brillante, el aire era cálido, pero cargado con el peso de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Exactamente a las 11:00 am una camioneta negra, sin ventanas y con rines plateados llegó. Dos hombres enormes salieron. Mientras uno de ellos se acercaba, el círculo alrededor de Kurt y Blaine se hizo más estrecho.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?" Kurt no dijo nada. Burt le lanzó una mirada y después habló.

"Está aquí." El hombre miró fijamente a Blaine y a Kurt. Blaine tenía su rostro hundido en el pecho de Kurt, mientras que los brazos de Kurt estaban todavía aferrados alrededor de él en un abrazo apretado y doloroso. El hombre miró a su cuello y se concentró en Blaine.

"Blaine Victor Anderson?" Blaine no dijo nada.

"Estoy aquí para ejecutar la orden de revocación 218-Anderson, Blaine V., iniciada por Victoria Ramken Anderson y aprobada por el Ministerio de Maestros. La orden instruye la remoción del esclavo y sumiso Blaine Victor Anderson del Maestro y Dominante Kurt Elizabeth Hummel por razones de privilegio parental. Dicho esclavo debe ser liberado de inmediato y entregado a la custodia del Estado para ser devuelto a los cuidados de su madre."

Ni Kurt ni Blaine se movieron. El hombre suspiró.

"Miren, podemos hacerlo de la forma sencilla o de la forma difícil. De cualquier manera, el esclavo viene con nosotros."

Kurt afianzó más su agarre y sacudió la cabeza. "No. No. Por favor. No lo hagan."

"Señor, por favor libere al esclavo."

"No. Por favor. No se lo lleven. Él es mío. Él es mío. ¡Por favor!"

"Señor..."

"¡No!" Kurt empezó a gritar. "¡No! ¡No pueden! ¡No pueden! ¡Por favor! ¡No hice nada malo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Él me ama! ¡Por favor!"

Burt dio un paso hacia adelante, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Esto lo estaba matando. Lo odiaba. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil e impotente como padre.

"Kurt... amigo... tienes que hacerlo... Lo siento..."

"¡No!"

Blaine se aferró a Kurt, llorando y repitiendo una y otra vez, "Mi amo. Mi maestro. Kurt es mi amo. Lo amo. Mi amo. Mi maestro. Kurt es mi amo."

El hombre echó un vistazo a su reloj. Okay, suficiente. Tenía una agenda.

"Sr. Hummel, por favor libere al esclavo."

Kurt no se movió.

El hombre se movió hacia él. Wes y Finn dieron un paso al frente. Burt se paró frente a ellos mientras que el segundo hombre daba un paso hacia adelante con un gran rifle AK-47. Burt no podía permitir que esta tragedia se convirtiera en algo peor.

"Todo el mundo cálmese. Kurt, hijo, Lo siento pero llegó el momento."

No se soltaron. Burt odiaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no podía dejar que Kurt fuera a la cárcel. Él asintió ligeramente hacia el hombre que estaba a cargo. Burt puso su mano sobre el brazo de Kurt y lo jaló.

"Kurt..."

"¡No!"

Burt siguó jalando cuando la pared descomunal de un hombre se acercó y arrebató a Blaine lejos de las manos de Kurt.

Todo el infierno se desató.

Burt y Wes luchaban por sostener a un Kurt histérico que gritaba y trataba de liberarse y alcanzar a Blaine. Blaine gritaba el nombre de Kurt y luchaba en los brazos del hombre. Chandler trataba de tranquilizar a Seth que lloraba y gritaba "no" a todo pulmón. Carmen, Rachel y Finn permanecían ahí llorando mientras los paseantes se detenían a mirar la escena, calladamente preguntándose qué habría hecho Kurt para perder a su esclavo.

"Blaine! Blaine! Por favor! ¡No me lo quiten! ¡Por favor no se lo lleven! ¡Él es mío! ¡Mío!"

"¡Kurt! ¡Amo! ¡Kurt! ¡Suèltenme! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Kurt!

Blaine golpeaba y pateaba, tratando de liberarse. El hombre con el arma abrió la parte trasera de la camioneta. Blaine fue arrojado dentro de una jaula y la puerta fue cerrada rápidamente. Agarró los barrotes de la jaula y trató de empujar.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Kurt! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo, Kurt! ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Por favor! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Te amo! ¡Yo te amo! Yo te..."

La puerta de la camioneta se cerró.

Kurt estaba de rodillas con los brazos extendidos. "¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Blaine! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!"

La camioneta se alejó

Kurt cayó al suelo.

"¡Blaaaaaainnnnneeeee!"

* * *

La jaula era baja y pequeña. Blaine no podía ponerse de pie, así que se hizo bolita, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y lloró. Con cada milla y minuto que pasaba su miedo crecía hasta setir dolor en el pecho y martilleos en la cabeza. Estaba exhausto pero no podía dormir a causa del miedo. En lugar de eso, cantó la canción "Perfect" de Pink en su cabeza.

Finalmente la camioneta aminoró la velocidad para girar y subir por una colina. Hicieron una breve parada y luego otra antes de reducir la velocidad y detenerse por completo. Blaine se puso tenso y hundió el rostro en sus brazos.

La puerta de la camioneta se abrió. Blaine miró y parpadeó hacia la brillante luz cegadora. La puerta de la jaula se abrió y dos grandes manos lo sacaron y lo pusieron de pie. Una mujer estaba de pie frente a él, con un porta papeles.

"¿Anderson, Blaine, V., sumiso y esclavo?"

El hombre respondió. "Sí."

"¿Cómo estuvo la extracción?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Como lo son siempre."

La mujer miró a Blaine de arriba a abajo notando las marcas y mordidas en su cuello y brazos. Miró fijamente el collar.

"Sigue trayendo el collar."

"Si."

"Hmph. Muy bien. Vamos a esterilizarlo y a vestirlo. Por favor, toma en cuenta los pedidos especiales en relación con el manejo."

El hombre empujó a Blaine a una larga plataforma que condujo al interior de una habitación blanca, brillante y circular. Lo dejó adentro y se fue.

Una mujer que llevaba un traje de plástico blanco crujiente se le acercó.

"Hola. Desvístete por favor."

Blaine la miró fijamente. "¿Por qué?"

"Es parte del proceso."

"No."

La mujer susiró. "Por favor, quítate tus ropas."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No."

La mujer de repente sacó un gran látigo que ondeó a través del aire. Blaine abrió la boca y dio un salto hacia atrás. Había visto antes látigos. Chandler los utilizaba con Seth como castigo. A Seth le encantaba. Blaine no podía entender por qué.

"No luces como un mal esclavo. De hecho pareces bastante obediete, por tanto este no es el momento para ponerte a cambiar tu naturaleza. Te prometo que nadie te va a lastimar siempre y cuando hagas lo que se te diga. Desvístete."

Blaine temblorozamente empezó a quitarse la ropa. Se detuvo en los boxers.

"Todo por favor."

Se sonrojó mientras se los quitaba. La mujer tomó sus ropas, las puso en una bolsa y la deslizó en un contenedor. Miró todo su cuerpo, caminando alrededor de él haciendo anotaciones. Le alcanzó un par de goggles.

"Ponte esto."

Blaine los miró pero no los agarró.

Ella suspiró con molestia. "Son para proteger tus ojos. Toma."

Blaine los tomó y se los puso.

"Ahora, camina y entra en la siguiente habitación. Es un cuarto de baño. No tienes qué hacer nada. Solo camina y párate en el centro del círculo rojo. Trata de relajarte. De hecho es refrescante. Si te relajas, se sentirá bien."

Justo ahora, nada lo haría sentir bien mas que estar en los brazos de Kurt.

Blaine caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto. Se colocó dentro del círculo rojo. Él se sorprendió cuando unas barras de metal de repente se cerraron en torno a sus pies, Manteniéndolo firme en su lugar. Oyó la voz de la mujer a través de un intercomunicador. "Estira los brazos por favor."

Lentamente estiró los brazos hacia los lados. Una fuerte cascada de agua caliente salió disparada desde el techo y las paredes. Se tambaleó ligeramente cuando el suelo comenzó a girar lentamente. Era como un auto lavado para humanos. Postes largos con cepillos unidos comenzaron a frotar suavemente su piel con jabón. Dedos metálicos frotaron su cuero cabelludo. Gritó cuando una fuerte inyección de agua fue pulverizada directamente en su trasero.

Después de 15 minutos de tallado, lavado y acicalado, el agua dejó de salir y las barras metálicas lo liberaron.

"Entra por favor en la siguiente habitación."

Blaine caminó a través de la puerta y entró a una cálida y confortable habitación. La mujer apareció con una toalla. "Dame los goggles. Seca tu cuerpo." Blaine obedeció. Su piel se sentía suave, tirante e increíblemente limpia. La mujer le alcanzó una botella de aceite para que se lo frotara por toda su piel. Las marcas de pasión se habían desvanecido, pero aún estaban allí junto con los moretones. La mayoría de las marcas de mordeduras habían desaparecido.

"Entra en la siguiente habitación por favor."

Había tres grandes hombres que lo esperaban. Uno de ellos sostenía una extraña herramienta de metal en sus manos. Blaine miró a los tres y luego a la herramienta en la mano del hombre.

Mierda.

Él comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y a retroceder hacia la pared. El hombre que sostenía la herramienta habló.

"Arrodíllate en el centro de la habitación."

"No... por favor... por favor no."

El hombre suspiró y asintió hacia los otros dos hombres. Se lanzó hacia adelante y agarró a Blaine, arrastrándolo hacia el centro de la habitación. Blaine gritó y luchó. "¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No por favor! ¡Amo a Kurt! ¡Él es mi maestro! ¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"

Blaine gritó mietras uno de los hombres le disparaba varias veces con una pistola de dolor. Se dejó caer en sus brazos cuando el hombre con la herramienta se acercó. Luchó, haciendo funcionar la herramienta hasta que se las arregló para morder a través del fino y exclusivo collar, y luego a través de cada brazalete. Dejaron que Blaine cayera al suelo.

En pocos minutos el dolor inicial lo golpeó. Dado que no había sido liberado por su amo, el dolor no era tan intenso como podría haber sido, pero sí fue lo suficientemente intenso. Blaine luchaba por respirar mientras el dolor comenzaba como un fuego lento en su núcleo sumiso. Su cabeza se sentía confusa y pesada. Podía sentirlo lentamente viajando a través de su cuerpo y se preguntó cuán peor se volvería.

Se le permitió yacer en el suelo durante 10 minutos antes de oír la voz de la mujer.

"Entra en la siguiente habitación por favor."

Se esforzó por ponerse de pie, casi a punto de caer hasta que se apoyó contra la pared. Poco a poco subió su mano hasta tocar su cuello y siseó como si se hubiera quemado al sentir la piel donde había estado su collar durante casi siete años.

En la siguiente habitación le proporcionaron un par de pantalones de color caqui ajustados, una camisa blanca con botones al frente, un cardigan de punto con rombos blancos y negros y una corbata a juego. Todo ajustándole perfectamente, como si hubiera sido hecho a medida especialmente para él.

Una vez que estuvo vestido, la última puerta se abrió. Esperó a escuchar la voz de la mujer, pero no pasó nada. Salió de la habitación y se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo de pie delante de una enorme puerta abierta. Un hombre hizo un gesto hacia él. Caminó por una pequeña plataforma hasta llegar a él. Afuera podía ver una limusina de color negro con un conductor esperando.

"¿Blaine Victor Anderson?" Blaine asintió.

El hombre esposó sus muñecas y asintió hacia el chofer, quien dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Él es libre de irse. Firme aquí."

El chofer firmó. "Vamos."

Blaine lo siguió hasta el automóvil. El dolor en su núcleo sumiso se hacía cada vez mas fuerte. El conductor lo ayudó a entrar en la limusina y le alcanzó cuatro píldoras y una botella de agua.

"Tómalas. Mitigarán el dolor y te ayudarán a dormir."

Blaine dirigió su mirada hacia las píldoras y luego miró al conductor. No confiaba en él, pero no podía pensar con claridad.

"Vamos. Tómalas. Confía en mi. Te alegrarás de haberlo hecho."

Blaine se tragó las pastillas y se dejó caer en el asiento.

Se quedó dormido antes de que el coche saliera de la propiedad.

Una hora más tarde, el conductor lo sacudía. "Hey, despierta. Despierta."

Blaine abrió los ojos y se incorporó. El conductor le ayudó a salir del coche y le quitó las esposas. Se encontraban a unos metros de un avión privado.

El piloto se acercó. "Puede abordar el avión."

Blaine parpadeó y trató de aclarar sus ideas. "¿A dónde vamos?"

El piloto negó con la cabeza. "No estoy en libertad de decirlo."

¿No irían a Ohio? Asumiendo que iría a Ohio, ¿por qué no decirlo?

Blaine se quedó pensando. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. No tenía dinero ni teléfono. Si corría, no llegaría muy lejos, además de que su cabeza seguía estando borrosa y fuera de foco. Miró hacia el avión y luego volvió su vista hacia el piloto y el conductor. Parecían dispuestos a a forzarlo a abordar el avión, de ser necesario. Caminó hasta el avión.

El interior era bastante lujoso. Había ocho cómodos asientos, televisor de pantalla plana y una mesa con una botella de champán en una hielera y una bandeja de fruta, queso y galletas. Blaine estaba muriendo de hambre, pero no tocó la comida.

Se dejó caer en un asiento y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.

Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt.

"¡Hola!"

Se sorprendió por la aparición repentina de una joven mujer rubia. Iba vestida con un uniforme de rayas azules y blancas y llevaba un sombrero blanco.

"Soy Vickie, su azafata. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?"

El estómago de Blaine gruñó, pero él negó con la cabeza.

Vickie señaló hacia la bandeja. "No dude en servirse usted mismo. Nos tomaremos un momento en despegar. Estamos a la espera de un pasajero más."

¿Otro pasajero?

"¿A quién estamos esperando? ¿Hacia dónde vamos?"

Vickie siguió sonriendo alegremente. "Lo siento. Este es un vuelo confidencial. Sólo siéntese y relájese y déjeme saber si puedo hacer cualquier cosa por usted."

Blaine se desplomó aún más en el asiento. Tal vez podría asaltar la cabina del piloto y derribar el avión...

"¿Está a bordo?"

"Sí, señor".

"Bien. Despeguemos tan pronto como sea posible."

"Inmediatamente, señor."

Blaine se puso tenso. Había esperado que fuera su madre, pero esa era la voz de un hombre.

Le sonaba familiar.

"Hola señor."

"Hola Vickie. Encantado de estar volando de nuevo con ustedes."

No.

No podía ser.

"Hola precioso."

Blaine miró a los ojos verdes de Sebastian...

* * *

**Fue demasiado intenso... demasiado desgarrador... aun lo leo y siento un hueco en el estómago y esa sensación de dolor, como cuando estás perdiendo algo demasiado valioso y que no sabes si lo volverás a tener...**

******¿Saben? es oficial... Odio a Victoria Anderson. Odio a Sebastian Smythe y a todos los HDP que contribuyeron a la separación de mis babies... **

******Cuéntenme qué les parece la historia, vamos a la mitad del camio (faltan 10 capítulos) y aprovecho este momento para preguntarles si están interesados en que traduzca algun otro fic... si es así, díganme sus propuestas para ir checando los permisos necesarios... (ahahaha eso sonó muuuy profesional XD) Pero ya en serio, me encanta traducir y pues bueno... si están interesados, háganmelo saber. Aclaro que eso sería hasta que terminemos con esta historia...**

**Gracias a andreajusbie, patry, monsetziita, Fioreeh-VCC, DCAndreaBA , AdryRamiss15, ValeAsencio, Adriana11 y Gabriela Cruz por sus reviews... De verdad me iluminan el día cada que leo los comentarios tan geniales que me hacen n_n  
**

**Nos leemos próximamente.**

**PD: No dejen de leer is otros fics XD**

**Kisses Klainers!**

**xoxo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Blaine estaba seguro que su mente le estaba jugando algún tipo de broma pesada. Un efecto colateral a causa del dolor por la extracción del collar, o tal vez estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

Sebastian sonrió hacia él. "Wow. Sigues luciendo tan hermoso como en la preparatoria." Se inclinó hacia Blaine y depositó un beso rápido en su mejilla. Blaine retrocedió y limpió su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. No, no era un sueño. Era una pesadilla.

Sebastian se sentó en el asiento frente a él y sonrió. Blaine sintió una bola de pánico formándose en su estómago, mientras que un hilo de miedo se deslizaba por su columna vertebral.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está mi madre?"

"Este es el avión de mi padre, y no tengo idea."

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Sebastian se lamió los labios y miró directamente a los ojos de Blaine.

"Digamos que tu madre está muy ocupada y me pidió que cuidara de ti por un buen tiempo."

Blaine sacudió la cabeza. "No, no me voy a quedar contigo. Cuando lleguemos a Westerville déjame en la casa de mi madre."

"No estamos yendo a Westerville."

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Sólo siéntate y disfruta el vuelo."

"¡Dime a dónde vamos!"

Sebastian realmente se sobresaltó un poco ante el nivel y el tono de voz de Blaine. ¿Blaine Anderson gritando? ¿Qué carajo? Las manos de Blaine estaban cerradas en puños apretados. Sus ojos eran oscuros, llenos de miedo y ... algo más. Algo había cambiado. Algo que Sebastian no reconocía y no podía identificar.

La voz de Sebastian era fuerte y dominante. "No te preocupes por eso. Sólo siéntate y relájate."

Blaine sintió el peso de la voz de Sebastian cayendo sobre él. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo ... y se sacudió.

"Dime, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"vamos a ir a Europa."

"¿Europa?"

"Sí."

"¿A dónde en Europa? ¿Por qué? ¿Mi madre está allá?"

"Deja de hacer preguntas."

"Dime por qué estamos yendo a Europa y por qué estás aquí. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Sebastian se inclinó y llenó dos copas con champán. Le acercó una a Blaine. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Oh, vamos. Tómala."

"No, no quiero. Quiero saber por qué nos vamos a Europa, y por qué estás aquí."

Sebastian dejó la copa de Blaine en la mesa. Tomó la suya y la sostuvo en alto.

"Un brindis porque por fin las cosas se están arreglando. Todo y todos en su lugar correcto." Sebastian vació el contenido de su copa y se sirvió un poco más. La bola de pánico de Blaine se convirtió en una masa arremolinada de temor.

"¿Qué está pasando, Sebastian?"

Sebastian le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante junto con una mirada de complicidad. "Te dije que tu madre nunca te permitiría ser reclamado por la descendencia de un mono grasiento".

La masa arremolinada de terror estalló en vetas de pánico y miedo disparando a través del cuerpo de Blaine. Él meneó lentamente la cabeza.

"No... No te creo. Estás mintiendo."

Sebastian se carcajeó. "¿Cómo te estoy mintiendo? Estamos aquí, ¿o no?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. No. De ninguna manera. Su madre no le haría algo así. ¿O si? Sebastian le dedicó una sonrisa que nadie encontraría sexy. Blaine la encontraba repulsiva.

"No te preocupes, precioso. Siempre te dije que cuidaría de ti, y tengo la intención de cumplir mi palabra."

Blaine se estremeció cuando Sebastian lo miró a los ojos, el dominio hirviendo en su sumisión. Volteó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

¿Su madre lo había alejado de Kurt para entregárselo a Sebastian? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué ahora después de casi siete años?

Sebastian miraba a Blaine muy de cerca tratando de entender qué estaba pasando. Habían pasado siete años desde que había visto a Blaine, así que él sabía que habría cambiado algo, pero esto... esto era completamente inesperado. Podía sentir la sumisión de Blaine pero era débil. Apenas presente. No era abrumadora como en la preparatoria. En aquel entonces la sumisión de Blaine goteaba de él como el sudor. Era intoxicante. Sebastian siempre adoró la forma en que Blaine se derretía inmediatamente en un charco de miedo sumiso cuando él entraba en la habitación, pero Blaine estaba diferente. Su sumisión era débil, su presencia fuerte, y él era contestón y bocón. ¿Cómo había logrado el idiota de Hummel arruinar al esclavo más perfecto del mundo?

Los ojos de Sebastián recorrían de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Blaine antes de posarse en su cuello sin collar. Como si fuera una señal, un dolor penetrante golpeó el núcleo sumiso de Blaine. Clavó las uñas en el asiento de cuero mientras luchaba por respirar por el dolor. Sebastian frunció el ceño y se cambió al asiento al lado de Blaine. El cuerpo de Blaine se estremeció y dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando el dolor se intensificó. De pronto sintió una oleada de calor a través de él y el dolor comenzó a disminuir. Abrió los ojos y vio la mano de Sebastian apoyada en su brazo. Se deshizo del agarre alejando su brazo del toque de Sebastian.

"¡Quítame tu mierda de encima!"

Sebastian estaba en shock. "¡Relájate! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! ¿Cuando te removieron el collar?"

"¡No es asunto tuyo!"

Okay. Definitivamente no le agradaba este Blaine. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Hummel?

"Si fue reciente, vas a experimentar dolor."

Blaine lo miró. "Como si te importara."

"Me importa. No quiero que te sientas incómodo."

Blaine se buró. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

"Pensé que a estas alturas ya habrías pasado esta fase, pero traje esto por si las dudas." Sebastian buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña botella de píldoras. "Vickie, tráeme una botella de agua."

Sebastian sacó cuatro pequeñas píldoras. "Toma. Aliviarán el dolor."

Eran como las que el chofer le había dado. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos, Blaine. Tenemos un largo viaje."

Blaine negó con la cabeza justo cuando una ola de dolor irradiaba desde su núcleo sumiso y explotó. Él gritó y cayó hacia adelante. Sebastian lo agarró y lo arrastró hasta una pequeña cama. Lo empujó y agarró la botella de agua.

"Toma esto, ahora."

"No."

"Blaine... te harán sentir mejor." El cuerpo de Blaine se sacudió más fuerte mientras el dolor se hacía mas grande. La voz de Sebastian se suavizó.

"No quiero que sientas dolor."

"¡Entonces llévame a casa! ¡Llévame de vuelta con Kurt!"

"¿Sabes qué, Blaine? Vamos a aclarar esto. No vas a ir casa, y definitivamente no vas a volver con la nena Hummel. Pero no te preocupes. No tengo la intención de reclamarte a corto plazo. No hay prisa, pero con el tiempo te someterás a mí. Es lo mismo si aceptas o no. Ahora, como tu futuro amo, yo no te quiero adolorido. ¡Toma las malditas pastillas!"

Blaine quería tomarlas. Desesperadamente. Su cuerpo se rompía en dolor y su sumisión hervía, tratando de procesar la pérdida del collar y brazaletes. ¿Dónde estaba el amo Kurt? ¿Y quién era este nuevo maestro con una presencia tan fuerte y llamativa? Era muy difícil para él concentrarse y todo dolía, pero no quería seguir ninguna orden de Sebastian.

"_Tú no tienes que someterte o respetar a cualquier otro maestro."_

Sufriría lo más que pudiera.

"No."

"Vamos, Blaine. ¡Puedo ver lo mucho que te duele!"

"¡No!"

"¡Bien! Por lo menos ahora sé que eres una puta adolorida. Lo tendré en cuenta."

Sebastian volvió a su asiento, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y vio que Blaine hacía muecas y se estremecía. Mientras lo miraba, no podía dejar de pensar en Tristán. Tristán había pasado probablemente por esta fase en el avión a Nueva York. Esperaba que alguien lo hubiera ayudado. Tal vez debió haberle dado a Tristán unas pastillas.

La cabeza de Blaine estaba dando vueltas y le punzaba. En algún lugar en medio del dolor, le golpeó el hecho de que Kurt no tendría idea de que había dejado el país. La idea parecía intensificar su sufrimiento y su cuerpo comenzó subir de temperatura. Estaba ardiendo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con más fuerza. ¡Maldición! Quería esas pastillas desesperadamente, pero no quería darle a Sebastian la satisfacción de su obediencia. Nunca. Prefería sufrir.

Cuando el avión comenzó a ganar altitud, Blaine tuvo fiebre y comenzó a a ir y venir en un estado de inconsciencia. Empezó a hablar incoherentemente. Sebastian se arrodilló junto a la cama.

"¿Blaine? Blaine, ve a dormir. Sólo duerme. Estás casi en la peor parte. Sólo duerme." Le había pedido a Vickie un paño frío que ahora presionaba suavemente sobre la frente de Blaine. "Sólo duerme, Blaine. Todo va a estar bien. Sé que no me crees, pero... yo me haré cargo de ti. Lo prometo."

Blaine empezó a alucinar y a divagar. "Kurt... Te amo, Kurt. Todo va a estar bien. No cárcel, Kurt. No te dejaré ir a la cárcel. Te amo demasiado..."

Sebastian se tensó ante las palabras de Blaine, pero se forzó a sí mismo a relajarse y a recordar que esto tomaría tiempo, Paciencia era la clave.

Blaine siguió divagando, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro brillando de sudor. Llamaba a Kurt, profesándole su amor, pidiendole permiso para servirlo, y rogándole por ser cogido. Escuchar a Blaine suplicar, aún en un estado de semi-consciencia hacia otro hombre, hizo que el pene de Sebastian se endureciera. No podía esperar a escuchar a Blaine rogar por él.

Después de algunas horas la fiebre estaba acabando con él. Se despertó sintiéndose mareado, enfermo y con necesidad de ir al baño. Sebastian lo ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras se iba. La mente de Blaine estaba tan confusa como para protestar. Se recostó nuevamente y por fin cayó en un sueño profundo. Sebastián se quedó dormido mirándolo.

**S & B & S & B**

Bastantes horas después Vickie desperetó a Sebastian.

"Señor, estamos a punto de aterrizar."

Blaine asintió. Se puso de pie y se estiró. Blaine seguía dormido. Sebastian necesitaba que Blaine permaneciera dormido sólo un poco mas. Buscó en su bolsa y encontró una pequeña botella y una jeringa. LLenó la jeringa, subió la manga de Blaine y clavó la aguja en su brazo, inyectándolo.

Una vez que el avión aterrizó, Sebastian bajó las escaleras donde lo esperaban dos grandes hombres.

"Está dormido en la cama. No despertará, pero necesitan moverlo con cuidado. No quiero que se lastime de ninguna manera."

"Si señor."

"Es algo pequeño, así que con uno de ustedes será suficiente para cargarlo. Vayan a encender el helicóptero."

"Si señor."

El piloto del helicóptero se preparó para despegar, mientras que el otro hombre abordó el avión y cuidadosamente cargó Blaine. Una vez que Sebastián se acomodó en el helicóptero, el hombre le pasó a Blaine. Sebastian lo sostuvo en su regazo, con los brazos bien envueltos alrededor de él. En cuanto se lo dejaron, enterró su nariz en el cabello de Blaine e inhaló. El olor de Blaine se instaló en su cerebro, mareándose por el deseo. Sebastian había pasado más de una noche bebiendo y atornillándose esclavos con el cabello negro rizado y piel aceitunada, tratando de alcanzar la altura adictiva que venía del olor de Blaine. Finalmente, tenía al real.

No tardaron en aterrizar. John suspiró mientras miraba cómo el piloto tomaba a Blaine de los brazos de Sebastian, así que no pudo subir. Se preguntaba en dónde estaría el pobre Tristan.

Sebastian tomó a Blaine en sus brazos, abrazándolo fuerte y atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo mientras caminaba junto a John. Tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡Hola!"

"Hola señor. ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?"

"Largo pero valió la pena. Me alegro de que por fin estemos aquí. ¿Está todo listo?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Debo quedarme o quiere estar solo?"

"No, no, por supuesto que necesito que te quedes. Necesitaremos comer. ¿Está abastecida la casa?"

"Completamente, señor."

"Estupendo."

Sebastian llevó a Blaine por las escaleras y el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Lo depositó cuidadosamente en la cama, se colocó sobre él por un momento tratando de decidir si debía desnudarlo o no. Decidió no hacerlo. Su plan era ir despacio y dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso. Quitó los zapatos y los calcetines de Blaine y lo cubrió con una manta ligera. Se dió la vuelta para salir, pero antes se detuvo y dió marcha atrás. Tal vez debería hacer una cosa más.

No sería malo darle a la naturaleza un pequeño empujón.

* * *

Blaine abrió los ojos.

El dolor se había ido.

Su mente se sentía clara.

¿Dónde estaba?

Rápidamente se sentó y miró alrededor. Estaba sentado en una cama en una enorme habitación de un color dorado profundo y cortinas marrón. Una gran pantalla plana colocada en la pared frente a la cama y un armario de gran tamaño con un espejo contra la otra. Había un escritorio de caoba en la esquina con una silla de cuero. Él podía ver el interior de un amplio vestidor y asumió que la otra puerta daba al cuarto de baño principal. Un cuarto de baño. Bueno. Tenía que hacer pis. Intentó poner sus pies en el suelo... y no pudo.

Retiró la manta.

Estaba encadenado a la cama.

Había suficiente holgura para que se moviera mientras dormía, pero no podía salir de la cama. Las cadenas eran del mismo tipo que Kurt utilizaba durante el castigo. Cadenas de hierro medievales muy pesadas . Mientras contemplaba las cadenas, sintió una profunda agitación en el interior de su vientre. Apartó esa sensación. Sólo entonces revisó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de Sebastián. Estaba acostado a su lado, pero justo al otro lado de la cama, dejando suficiente espacio entre ellos.

Blaine se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y trató de pensar. ¿Cuándo había llegado aquí y dónde estaba? Suponiendo que podía conseguir un teléfono, ¿podría ser capaz de hablarle a Kurt? ¿Cómo funcionaban las llamadas internacionales? Se percató de una laptop sobre el escritorio. E-mail. Si le enviaba un e-mail a Kurt, podría el conseguir a alguien que lo rastreara y tal vez se dieran cuenta de donde se encontraba. ¿Donde habían aterrizado? ¿Por qué no podía recordar la llegada? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Volvió a mirar a Sebastian. Realmente necesitaba hacer pis. Se estiró y golpeó a Sebastian en la espalda.

"¡Ow!" Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron y dirijió su mirada a Blaine. ¿Perdón? El esclavo Blaine lo había golpeado?

"¡Qué demonios!"

"Necesito ir al baño."

"Un ligero toque habría sido suficiente." ¿Desde cuando Blaine golpeaba? Sebastian lo miró con cautela. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Hummel con Blaine?

Sebastian se levantó y caminó a los pies de la cama. Tomó una cadena con una llave que colgaba de su cuello y abrió el cerrojo. Miró a Blaine mientras lo liberaba de las ataduras. Blaine miraba a la pared. Cuando escuchó el sonido de las cadenas cayendo al suelo, rápidamente saltó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño, azotando la puerta detrás de él. Trató de poner el seguro pero no funcionaba. Se sintió aliviado y se salpicó el rostro con agua. Buscó una toalla y se secó.

_Sebastian_

_Blaine_

Toallas a juego con letras bordadas.

Un juego para Sebastian y un juego para él.

Miró más de cerca la encimera del baño. Había cepillos dentales nuevos y botellas con productos para el cabello y para la piel, los que él siempre había usado. Kurt había sido muy cuidadoso en seleccionar cada producto de acuerdo al tipo de piel y tipo de cabello de Blaine. ¿Cómo había hecho Sebastian para saber qué comprar?

Respiró profundo y regresó al dormitorio. Sebastian había abierto las cortinas permitiendo que la brillante luz del sol inundara la habitación. Estaba sentado en el escritorio, escribiendo en su laptop. Blaine notó un celular junto a él. Okay. Definitivamente tendría que buscar la manera de robárselo. Centró su mirada en la ventana y una nueva bola de pánico empezó a formarse. Lentamente caminó hacia la ventana y dirigió su mirada... al océano. Agua de un hermoso y perfecto color azul brillando bajo el sol.

¿Dónde demonios estaban?

Sebastian estaba mirándolo. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia un juego de puertas de estilo francés. Las abrió y dio un paso hacia el balcón. Se recargó en la barandilla y miró hacia afuera, esperando. Blaine lo siguió hasta afuera, miró sobre la barandilla ... y su corazón se hundió.

"Se llama 'Isla Smythe'. Mi tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo la compró. Se asentó aquí durante años hasta que mi bisabuela decidió construir la casa para que pudieran vacacionar aquí, pero mi madre es la que hizo lo increíble. Ella remodeló toda la casa, modernizó y creó el paraíso. Por supuesto, mis padres nunca vienen aquí, lo que es una pena. Es realmente hermoso."

Blaine miró hacia el océano. Una hermosa prisión.

"¿Es realmente una isla?"

Sebastián no lo miró, pero sabía lo que Blaine estaba pensando.

"Si. Vuelas y vuelas para salir."

"¿A qué distancia está la costa?"

Sebastián volteó y sonrió. "Muy lejos para nadar, precioso. Venga. Vamos a vestirnos luego a desayunar y te mostraré los alrededores."

Sebastián caminó de regreso a la habitación mientras que Blaine simplemente permaneció ahí de pie.

Estaba atrapado en una Isla en Europa. ¿Cómo demonios haría Kurt para encontrarlo?

Esperó el tiempo suficiente para dar a entender que estaba yendo por cuenta propia, y no porque Sebastian se lo había dicho. Sebastian estaba en el vestidor usando nada más que un par de ajustados calzoncillos azul marino. Blaine se dio cuenta de que había crecido desde la preparatoria. Era más alto y más musculoso; fuerte y firme. Su cuerpo lo había llenado completamente encumbrándose aún más sobre Blaine. Su dominio principal también era más fuerte. Blaine tragó y cerró su mente.

Sebastian hizo un gesto hacia un lado del armario. "Eso es todo tuyo." Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron mientras miraba las filas de camisas, pantalones, jeans y zapatos. Había chaquetas, abrigos y un traje. Un cajón abierto estaba lleno de calcetines y calzoncillos.

Primero las toallas y los artículos de tocador, ahora un armario lleno de ropa.

Esto era una locura.

Y era aterrador.

Sebastian no estaba jugando.

Tenía toda la intención de quedárselo. Y reclamarlo.

Blaine tomó una decisión. Él se iba. Tenía que escapar mientras aún fuera fuerte y capaz de luchar contra el dominio de Sebastian. Tenía que tratar de correr antes de que no pudera. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría antes de que su verdadero ser regresara? Sin Kurt para equilibrarlo y fortalecerlo, sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su inherente sumisión se hiciera cargo. Tenía que escapar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Mira, no me importa lo que tu madre y tú estén tramando. No me voy a quedar aquí. No voy a ser reclamado por ti. Tengo un maestro. Yo soy de la completa posesión y propiedad de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Él es mi amo. Vivo para servirlo a él y solo a él."

Sebastian sonreía perversamente. "De hecho, eso ya no es cierto. No tienes un maestro, Blaine. No tienes un collar."

Blaine ignoró el pequeño pellizco en su núcleo sumiso. "No importa. Todavía pertenezco a Kurt. Siempre voy a pertenecer a Kurt."

Sebastian dio un largo paso hacia delante poniéndose cara a cara con Blaine. Lo miró a los ojos. "Los dos sabemos que no es verdad. Mientras estamos aquí tu sumisión está cambiando, buscando y tratando de adaptarse al hecho de que el collar se ha ido. El dolor físico es sólo la primera etapa. Ambos sabemos lo que se viene. Antes que todo termine, estarás rogándome que te reclame."

Blaine dio un paso atrás. "Nunca voy a someterme ante ti. Nunca."

"Sí, lo harás. No puedes luchar contra la naturaleza, Blaine."

El pecho de Blaine se contrajo. Tal vez, pero estaba seguro como el infierno que lo iba a intentar.

Blaine se quedó mirando el armario y trató de averiguar qué ponerse. Él no había elegido su propia ropa en siete años. Kurt siempre lo vestía. De mala gana, eligió una camiseta y un par de pantalones vaqueros. Sebastian estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta, mirándolo. Blaine no quería cambiarse frente a él, pero era obvio que Sebastian no tenía intención de moverse. Blaine le dio la espalda y comenzó a desnudarse. Sebastian observaba todos sus movimientos y babeaba un poco al ver la musculosa espalda de Blaine, su firme trasero y sus piernas fuertes. Esperar a que Blaine se diera por vencido iba a ser difícil, pero agradable de ver.

Una vez vestidos, Sebastian comenzó el tour. Había varias habitaciones y baños subiendo las escaleras, y abajo había una gran sala de estar, un comedor, una habitación y una cocina. Blaine escaneaba cada habitación en busca de un teléfono, pero no tuvo suerte. También se dio cuenta que no había relojes o calendarios.

El desayuno estaba esperando en la superficie. La mesa parecía algo salido de la revista Casa y Jardín. Estaba muy bien puesta, con un arreglo de flores como la pieza central. Blaine se sentó y se quedó mirando la comida. Había gofres, galletas, tocino, salchichas, fruta y jugo de naranja. Su corazón se sentía pesado al pensar en Kurt. Kurt siempre le decía lo que debe comer para el desayuno. Siempre. Fue una de sus reglas. Los sábados y domingos, podría desayunar Apple Jacks, pero Kurt decidía el desayuno de lunes a viernes.

Sebastian lo miraba. "¿Quieres algo diferente? Le diré a John que haga lo que quieras."

"¿Quién es John?"

John apareció mágicamente.

"Él es John. John es mi... No lo se. Cocinero, Chofer y todo lo que se me ocurra" John asintió formalmente hacia Blaine. "Sólo dile lo que quieras y él lo hará."

"eh, no, esto está bien. A menos que..."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tiene Apple Jacks?"

"¿Apple Jacks?"

"Sí. El cereal."

Sebastian miraba a John quien lucía divertido.

"No. Me temo que no tenemos... Apple Jacks. Me aseguraré de pedir un poco."

Sebastian lo miró furioso. "Me aseguraré de que lo tendrás para mañana." Le dio a John una mirada severa. John desapareció.

Blaine sintió un poco de pánico. Él no quería meter a John en problemas. Iba a ser una apuesta arriesgada, pero él tenía la esperanza de conseguir que le ayudara a escapar.

"No, no es necesario. Todo esto está muy bien." Rápidamente tomó una galleta y unos trozos de salchicha.

"No hay problema. Yo quiero que tengas lo que te gusta."

"Me gustaría volver a casa."

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces... ¿Puedo al menos llamar a Kurt? Quiero que él sepa que estoy bien."

"Kurt ya no es tu maestro, Blaine. Él removió tu collar."

"¡No, él no lo hizo! ¡Esos cabrones del Ministerio lo removieron!"

Sebastian se inclinó para atrás y gruñó en su cabeza.

Estupendo. Su puta madre.

Eso explicaba por qué el dolor de Blaine se había ido tan pronto, pero también significaba que las cosas podrían tomar más tiempo de lo que había planeado. Si Kurt no había removido el collar, Kurt todavía tenía un fuerte control mental sobre Blaine. Sebastian lo observó comer. Blaine estaba tan condenadamente hermoso. Todo en él se había vuelto más atractivo. El grueso y rizado cabello negro, las largas pestañas, los ojos miel ámbar, labios rosados y la piel oliva. Era todo belleza perfecta. Y luego, justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser mejor, estaba la sumisión. Una sumisión tan fuerte, completa y meticulosa que se podía oler rodando fuera del cuerpo de Blaine. Al menos solía hacerlo. El trasero de Hummel había hecho algo para arruinarlo, pero ese tipo de sumisión era innata. Regresaría. Más profunda y más fuerte que antes. Sebastian podía esperar. Valía la pena esperar.

Terminaron su desayuno en silencio. Blaine estaba hambriento y sin Kurt para decirle que había sido suficiente, comió y comió hasta sentirse completamente satisfecho. Sebastian estaba complacido de verlo comer tan bien.

Salieron a caminar por los alrededores. Sebastian le mostró la alberca, las canchas de tenis y la pista de carreras y ciclismo. El lugar era como un club privado. Mientras estaban en la cima de una colina, con vistas al agua, Blaine no podía dejar de pensar en lo que debía haber costado enviar todo a una isla.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué gastar tanto dinero en un lugar que nunca visitan?"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Fue el proyecto de mi madre. Algo para que tuviera qué hacer mientras mi padre estaba ocupado."

"Pero ¿cómo trajeron todo aquí?"

"Algunas cosas volaron. Otras fueron traídas en barco."

"¿Hay algo como un barco semanal o algo así?"

Sebastian sonrió lentamente. Blaine era adorable.

"No. No hay ningún barco semanal en el que puedas irte de polisón, Blaine."

Blaine no dijo nada. Maldición! ¿De verdad estaba siendo tan obvio?

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Sebastian se desnudó hasta quedarse en calzoncillos y saltó a la alberca. Blaine se sentó en una tumbona, cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar.

¿Cómo podía escapar?

Sebastian tenía que estar mintiendo. Tenía que haber un barco semanal o algún avión que trajera cosas a la Isla. ¿Cómo haría John para traer el Apple Jacks para mañana en la mañana? Tal vez de verdad ellos eran los únicos en la isla. Por lo que él sabía, esta casa había sido alquilada. Sebastian era un maldito idiota. Podría estar mintiendo acerca de todo.

¿Cómo pudo su madre hacerle esto?

¿Y dónde demonios estaba Cooper? Blaine había tratado de llamarle muchas veces, pero le decían que estaba fuera del país y que no lo podían localizar. ¿Cómo era eso posible con la alta tecnología mundial?

Blaine pasó de la idea de escapar y la traición, a los pensamientos de Kurt. ¿Qué hora era en Nueva York? ¿Estaría Kurt despierto? ¿Habría extrañado su mamada por la mañana? Blaine definitivamente había extrañado no chupársela. Kurt estaba solo en Nueva York, sin nadie que le sirviera. Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Blaine mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Tal vez Kurt estaba mirando el mismo cielo. Bueno, eso era imposible, pero aún así era un pensamiento reconfortante.

Sebastian nadó por un tiempo antes de sentarse en la tumbona junto a Blaine. Lo miró y percibió las lágrimas.

Mierda.

Ese maldito Kurt. Se suponía que debía ser él quien removiera el collar de Blaine, y no el Ministerio. Si Kurt se lo hubiera quitado, Blaine todavía estaría en medio del sufrimiento y el dolor, pero su mente no estaría tan apegada a Kurt hasta el punto de llorar por él. Estúpido Hummel. Desde el primer día lo había jodido todo. Si no hubiera sido por Kurt, Blaine habría sido suyo desde hace años.

**S & B & S & B**

Después del almuerzo Sebastian tenía que checar cosas del trabajo. "puedes ver películas, o tomar una siesta, o hacer lo que quieras."

"¿Puedo irme?"

"No."

Blaine tomó esta oportunidad para ir a curiosear. Vagaba por toda la casa en busca de un teléfono, celular o laptop. Nada. Rebuscó en cajones y estantes, pero no encontró nada que pudiera ayudarle a escapar o incluso que pudiera decirle dónde estaba. En la sala de estar vió una foto grande enmarcada apoyada en la pared. Era una foto de Sebastian con un hombre con el cabello largo y negro. Ambos sólo llevaba calzoncillos y tenían sus brazos alrededor del otro. Se veían muy ardientes y sexys. Blaine estudió al hombre de cabello largo. Se veía hermoso.

"Ese es Tristan."

Blaine giró para encontrar a John de pie en la puerta mirándolo.

"¿Quién es él?"

"El esclavo de Sebastian. Antes de ti."

"¡Yo no soy su esclavo!"

John sonrió. "No todavía." Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Demasiada ayuda de parte de John.

Blaine volvió al dormitorio. Sebastian todavía estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo. Él no levantó la vista.

"¿Terminaste de curiosear?"

"¿Quién es Tristán?"

El color desapareció del rostro de Sebastian. Se quedó mirando la pantalla de la laptop. "No es nadie."

"John dijo que era tu esclavo."

¿Qué demonios? John estaba definitivamente cagándola este día. Primero el Apple Jacks, ahora esto.

"Él no era mi esclavo."

Blaine trató de recordar. ¿El hombre de la foto traía collar? "¿Entonces, por qué John diría eso?"

"Se habrá equivocado."

Blaine seguía pensando. ¿Había dicho Wes que había escuchado que Sebastian se había mudado a Paris y había reclamado a alguien?

"¿Dónde se encuentra en este momento?"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "No lo se."

"¿Entonces lo violaste y luego lo dejaste?"

Sebastian lo miró furioso. "¡No! ¡Yo no violé a nadie! ¡Nunca he violado a nadie!"

"Eso dice el dinero de tu padre."

Sebastián miró a Blaine duramente. ¿Dónde estaba el Blaine que se asustaba de su propia sombra y de cada maestro con vida? Este Blaine era molesto y...

Fuerte.

Sebastian ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Blaine. Blaine estaba de espaldas a él mientras estudiaba la colección de DVD. Sebastian miró cómo él estaba de pie. La espalda recta, los pies ligeramente separados, los hombros hacia atrás.

"Blaine."

Blaine se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente. Sebastian lo miró de arriba abajo y luego lo miró a los ojos.

Fuerza.

Este Blaine era fuerte y ... desafiante.

Eso era todo. Eso era lo que Sebastian no había podido identificar en los ojos de Blaine. Fuerza y desafío. De alguna manera Kurt le había dado a Blaine fuerza y desafío.

"Blaine, ven aquí."

Blaine no se movió. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres?"

Sebastian asintió. Síp. Eso era. Fuerza para questionar y rechazar a un maestro. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Hummel realmente era el más estúpido idiota sobre la faz de la tierra. Él definitivamente no se merecía a Blaine.

Blaine sintió un escalofrío deslizarse sobre él mientras Sebastian sonreía lentamente, con los ojos brillantes de conocimiento repentino y emoción.

Asumiendo que Kurt había experimentando con la mente de Blaine desde el día en que lo reclamó, cuando Blaine finalmente volviera a su verdadera naturaleza, iba a estallar.

Duro.

Muy duro.

Rompiéndose en mil pedazos...

Duro.

Y Sebastian estaría allí para juntar todas las piezas y volver a crear al hermoso esclavo super sumiso, Blaine Victor Anderson.

Y lo reclamaría.

* * *

Al final de la primera semana, había surgido una rutina involuntaria. No era el tipo de rutina estricta que un maestro debía establecer para un esclavo, pero era algo a lo que Blaine se aferraba. Ellos despertartaban, se vestían y desayunaban. Blaine se obligaba a no comer Apple Jacks todos los días. Sabía que Kurt no lo aprobaría. Después del desayuno Sebastian iba a trabajar, mientras que Blaine recorría el lugar sin rumbo. Para el viernes se las había arreglado para buscar en toda la casa, pero no encontró nada que le ayudara a escapar o que le enseñara dónde se encontraba. Estaba seguro de que Sebastian estaba mintiendo acerca de que no había un avión o un barco diario o semanal, pero nunca veía ni oía nada. Él también sospechaba de John. Siempre aparecía en las comidas, pero era invisible el resto del día. ¿Dónde se iba?

Después del almuerzo pasaban la tarde nadando o viendo películas. Blaine trataba de escribir canciones en un cuaderno en blanco que había encontrado, pero por primera vez en años, las palabras se negaban a venir a él. En su lugar se encontraba escribiendo el nombre de Kurt una y otra vez.

Y luego se ponía a llorar.

Quería irse a casa. Extrañaba tanto a Kurt, que dolía. Extrañaba servirle a él. Su boca extrañaba la sensación del pene de Kurt, duro y pesado en su lengua. Extrañaba el sabor de su semen deslizándose a través de su garganta. Extrañaba la sensación del miembro de Kurt deslizándose dentro y fuera de su trasero, y demonios! cómo extrañaba que alguien acariciara su punto de ronroneo.

Y eso lo asustaba.

Para cualquier otro, eso sería normal, pero para un esclavo, extrañar era solo el principio. ¿Cuándo lo afectaría el resto?

También estaba confundido y asustado de Sebastian.

Sebastian no había tratado de tocarlo. Ni una sola vez. Blaine recordaba su comportamiento depredador en la preparatoria. Ahora que por fin tenía a Blaine cautivo donde nadie lo podía detener, ¿por qué no lo había atacado? En su lugar Sebastian siempre le preguntaba qué quería comer y lo que quería hacer. La respuesta de Blaine era siempre la misma. _Yo quiero ir a casa_. Sebastian simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

El único momento en que tocaba a Blaine era en la noche. Lo encadenaba a la cama todas las noches. Blaine siempre tenía cuidado de mirar hacia la pared mientras que Sebastian lo encadenaba. Él no quería disparar su sumisión. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el hambre y la desesperada necesidad de ser dominado lo golpeara. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de luchar contra sus impulsos e instintos naturales? Por la noche se quedaba dormido repitiendo las palabras de Kurt en su cabeza y murmurando para sí mismo.

_"Eres mi precioso esclavo. Mío. Tu sumisión es para mí y sólo para mí. Te ordeno que rechaces a cualquier otro. No tienes que someterte o respetar a ningún otro maestro... Tu sumisión para los otros es un insulto para mi, quien te ama más que a nada. Demuéstrame tu amor por mi, tu honor hacia mi. Nunca te sometas a otro, Blaine. Nunca..."_

"No lo haré Kurt. Te prometo intentarlo tanto como pueda, con todas mis fuerzas, pero por favor... por favor encuéntrame. Por favor Kurt. Date prisa. Por favor."

* * *

Burt se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera y se apoyó contra la pared. Sacó un pañuelo para secarse el sudor de la cara. Sacó una botella pequeña y se metió dos pastillas en la boca, tragándolas sin agua. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared, cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. No podía dejar que Carole viera lo cansado que estaba y él definitivamente no quería que ella supiera la opresión que había sentido en su pecho la semana pasada. Ella insistía en que regresaran a Ohio y él no quería hacerlo. No podía hacer eso. No mientras su hijo estaba en la cama agonizando en una emocional muerte lenta.

Una vez que se sintió un poco recuperado, entró en el apartamento y se dirigió a la cocina. Carole le echó un vistazo y frunció el ceño.

"Nos vamos a casa esta noche."

Burt la ignoró. "¿Cómo está?"

"Sin cambios, y no me ignores. No estás bien. Necesitas descansar. Nos vamos a casa."

"No lo voy a dejar."

Carole caminó hacia él y tomó sus manos en las suyas. Sus ojos eran sumisos y suplicaban ligeramente, Pero Burt lo sabía muy bien. Quizás él era el maestro, pero Carole sabía como dar las órdenes.

"Kurt está sufriendo y no va a mejorar en los próximos días. Él está experimentando la peor clase de dolor, probablemente el segundo gran dolor después de la pérdida de su madre. Va a tomarle mucho, pero mucho tiempo recuperarse. Sería terrible que en medio de su recuperación tuviera que lidiar con su padre siendo hospitalizado o peor aún, planeando el funeral de su padre. Tienes qué cuidarte con el fin de cuidar de Kurt y así ayudarlo a conseguir a Blaine de nueva cuenta. No le hará ningún bien perder a su padre y luego tener que consolar a la esclava destrozada de su padre y a su hermanastro. Nos vamos a casa esta noche. Ya he reservado nuestro vuelo. El taxi estará aquí en una hora."

"Carole…"

"Ha sido una semana, Burt. No puedes seguir desplazándote de Nueva York a Washington DC, y corriendo a las reuniones, y gritándole a la gente por teléfono. Tu corazón no puede manejarlo. Nos vamos a casa. Rachel y Finn vendrán y Rachel ha aceptado que Finn se quede con él todos los días mientras ella esté en el ensayo. Chandler y Seth vendrán en la noche. Quinn se encargará de la oficina toda la semana que viene. Nos vamos a casa y te vas a sentar y a no hacer nada mientras yo cuido de ti."

Burt suspiró. Él sabía que ella tenía razón, pero la idea de dejar a Kurt en su estado actual no le sentaba bien. Su hijo estaba sufriendo y necesitaba estar allí para él. Carole leyó su mente.

"Se que quieres estar aquí para él. Es lo que estoy haciendo. Asegurándome de que estarás aquí para él. Durante mucho, mucho tiempo."

Burt apretó su mano y asintió. "Okay."

Burt se dirigió a la habitación de Kurt y abrió la puerta. Kurt estaba en la cama en la misma posición en la que había estado la semana entera. Recostado de lado, con las piernas dobladas hacia arriba, sosteniendo un pequeño perro amarillo que le había dado a Blaine en la preparatoria. La perrita Margaret Thatcher. Blaine había planeado llevarla con él, pero luego decidió dejarla con Kurt. Él le dijo que la perrita le haría compañía. Kurt la había estado apretando contra su pecho desde que Blaine se fue.

Todo el mundo se había preocupado de que Kurt preparara a Blaine.

Pero no había nadie para preparar a Kurt.

Después de que la camioneta se alejó, Burt y Wes tardaron 15 minutos en hacer que Kurt se levantara del pavimento. Se había aferrado al asfalto, sollozando y gritando el nombre de Blaine. Una vez que lo pusieron en pie, tardaron otros 15 minutos en llevarlo por las escaleras al interior del edificio y luego por las escaleras hasta su apartamento. Una vez dentro, lo pusieron en la cama, donde se acurrucó y lloró.

Kurt había estado en cama desde entonces.

Se negó a comer o a beber hasta el cuarto día, cuando Carole lo amenazó con arrastrarlo a un hospital si al menos no bebía un poco de agua y tomaba unos cuantos bocados de sopa. No había comido ninguna otra cosa.

Burt cuidadosamente se sentó en el borde de la cama y descansó su mano en el hombro de Kurt.

"Nos vamos esta noche. Carole no deja de insistir. Lo siento." Kurt se quedó inmóvil y en silencio. "Te prometo... se nos ocurrirá algo. Nosotros..."

Kurt lo interrumpió, su voz era un susurro ronco por no hablar en días. "No lo hagas... por favor... Simplemente no..."

"¿Que no me vaya? ¿Quieres que me quede? Me quedaré, Kurt. Me quedaré todo el tiempo..."

"No. Promesas. No prometas. No más promesas."

Las palabras se sintieron como un cuchillo hundiéndose lentamente en el corazón ya dañado de Burt.

"Kurt..."

"Yo le prometí a él. Le prometí que cuidaría de él. Que lo protegería. Le dije que lo protegería con mi vida, y no lo hice. Le fallé. No más promesas. No merezco promesas cuando yo no puedo mantener las que yo hago."

"No... Kurt... No... por favor. No es tu culpa. Esto no es tu culpa. Estabas en contra de fuerzas más grandes y más poderosas que tú. No te culpes. Esto no es culpa tuya."

Kurt se dio la vuelta y miró a su padre. Burt fue perturbado por la visión de su hijo, siempre perfectamente peinado y a la moda. La piel de Kurt estaba seca, manchada y rayada con surcos de lágrimas secas. Su cabello estaba lacio, desordenado y enredado. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, hinchados y llenos de desesperación y tristeza. Lucía como el infierno.

Kurt estudió a Burt, su corazón se hizo más pesado por la culpa. Su padre se veía terrible. Pálido, cansado, con oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos. Envejecido. Su padre había envejecido años en tan sólo siete días. Por supuesto, él también. En lugar de 24, Kurt se sentía de 110.

"Carole tiene razón. Necesitas ir a casa. Ve a casa, papá. Ve a casa."

Burt se agachó y tiró de él hacia arriba en un abrazo. Kurt se dejó sostener, pero no devolvió el abrazo. Se sentía demasiado viejo y cansado. Levantar sus brazos requeriría energía que simplemente no tenía. Así que en vez de eso, permitió que Burt lo abrazara y le susurrara que lo amaba y que no se preocupara porque encontrarían una manera de traer a Blaine de vuelta a casa.

Una vez que Burt se apartó, Kurt regresó a su posición acurrucada en la cama con el pequeño perro amarillo a buen resguardo en sus brazos. Burt se levantó y dijo algo que Kurt no se molestó en escuchar. Lo que sea que su padre decía, no importaba.

Blaine se había ido.

Nada importaba. Ya no mas.

Abrió los ojos un momento cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta. No le importaba quién era. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió de nuevo.

El baúl.

¡El baúl de Blaine! ¡No había enviado el baúl de Blaine! Estaba colocado contra la pared debajo de la ventana. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¡Blaine no tenía sus cosas! Kurt voló en pánico.

"¡Papá! ¡Papá!" Le dolía gritar, pero los necesitaba para enviar el baúl. Se levantó de la cama y de inmediato cayó al suelo, con las piernas débiles por no usarlas. Burt, Carole, Rachel y Finn irrumpieron en la habitación.

"¡Kurt!" Burt y Finn se apresuraron a ayudarle a levantarse. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron y estaba tratando de hablar, pero su voz estaba ronca y su garganta herida.

"El baúl... El baúl de Blaine. Él... él no tiene sus... sus cosas. Él necesita..."

"Shh, Kurt cálmate. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello. Carole y yo lo llevaremos con nosotros en el avión. Lo llevaré a Westerville mañana, ¿vale? No voy a llamar primero. Simplemente caeré de sorpresa. Así puedo ver cómo está Blaine, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Finn frunció el ceño.

"Wow. Hueles. No pensé que pudieras oler. Bueno, hueles mal. Siempre hueles bien. Como a frutas. En realidad mejor que a frutas. Pero afrutado. Sí."

Rachel lo miró horrorizada. "Finn! ¡Honestamente!"

"¡Estoy siendo honesto! Amigo, te amo, pero no quiero pasar el rato aquí todo el día si vas a oler así."

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Burt y Carole se rieron. Rachel sonrió, pero Kurt se quedó mirando al suelo. Rachel se sentó y tomó la mano de Kurt.

"Yo no voy a pretender entender el sufrimiento en el que te encuentras, pero siempre te sientes mejor cuando luces de lo mejor. ¿Por qué no, al menos, tomas una ducha y tratas de comer algo? No has comido en días."

Kurt apartó la mano. "Por primera vez en tu egoísta vida, Rachel, estás absolutamente en lo cierto. ¡Tú no tienes ni puta idea de como me siento, pero puedo asegurarte que una ducha no me hará sentir mejor!"

Rachel estaba impávida. Ella sabía que el enojo no era realmente para ella.

"No obstante, hueles a mierda, y sé que Blaine estaría más destrozado de lo que ya está, si supiera que su hermoso y bien cuidado maestro, obsesionado de la limpieza está sentado aquí lleno de un pestilente aroma a mierda." Rachel se puso de pie. "Ahora, haz lo que quieras. Finn y yo estaremos en la sala de estar. Chandler y Seth van a venir más tarde. No tienes que salir. Sólo quiero que sepas que estamos aquí. Estamos aquí y te amamos."

Burt y Carole dieron a Kurt un último abrazo antes de salir, con la promesa de entregar el baúl e informarle sobre Blaine. Rachel cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Kurt miró al suelo.

¿Estará bien Blaine?

¿Estará Victoria cuidando de él?

¿Habrá establecido una rutina para él? Blaine necesitaba una rutina, incluso más que la mayoría de los esclavos. ¿Acaso Victoria lo sabía? ¿Se preocuparía por eso?

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la jaula de Blaine y sintió su dominio ascender y estrellarse alrededor de su pecho. _¿Dónde está tu esclavo, Kurt? ¿Está encerrado en la jaula de otra persona?_

Kurt gritó de ira y desesperación. Había pasado los últimos siete días llorando. Ahora estaba enfadado. Empezó a tirar cosas por la habitación. Primero las almohadas en la cama, después la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Luego todo. Si podía alcanzarlo, lo tiraba. Libros, guiones, botellas, fotografías. Todo estaba volando por la habitación y chocaba contra las paredes. Rachel y Finn corrieron para ver lo que estaba pasando, pero Rachel detuvo a Finn antes de que éste detuviera a Kurt. Se quedaron en la puerta y lo vieron gritar y gritar y tirar cosas hasta que se agotó.

Se sentó en el suelo y puso su rostro entre las manos. Rachel y Finn se sentaron a ambos lados de él. Rachel le frotó la espalda, pero no dijo nada. Después de varios minutos, Kurt miró alrededor de la habitación al desastre que había hecho. Miró a Rachel.

"Voy a traerlo de vuelta. Tengo que hacerlo. Él me pertenece."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Lo sé, y lo harás."

* * *

Tristán estaba sentado en la pared de ladrillos frente a Fresia y mirando a la gente pasar. Incluso desde donde estaba, era fácil diferenciar a los esclavos de los maestros. Los esclavos estaban vestidos para impresionar en shorts increíblemente cortos, camisetas sin mangas y escotadas, diseñadas para mostrar sus muñecas manchadas de tinta y el cuello sin collar. Los maestros vestían de manera más conservadora, usaban pantalones de color caqui y camisas de botones. Ellos no tenían que lucir impresionantes. Su estatus de maestros los hacía atractivos.

Tristan arrugó la nariz. Aún desde donde él estaba sentado, podía oler la desesperación. Dirigió la mirada a su teléfono y se centró en el fondo de pantalla, una foto de él y Sebastian. Escuchaba la voz de Sebastian en su cabeza.

_...no vayas a los clubes gratuitos, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo ... si necesitas dinero, llámame, pero ... no vayas a esos clubes_…

"¡Tú no tienes por qué decirme lo que tengo que hacer! Tu me echaste, ¿recuerdas?"

Miró a su alrededor lleno de nerviosismo cuando se dio cuenta que había gritado demasiado fuerte. La gente podía pensar que estaba demente.

Guardó el teléfono y siguió viedo hacia el club. Este era el tercer club al que iba desde que había llegado a Nueva York. El primero había resultado ser un club hetero. El segundo era un club gay pero lo dejó después de 15 minutos de haber llegado. Los maestros lucían aterradores. Enormes, hombres tipo hulk cubiertos de tatuajes. Fresia era supuestamente del tipo exclusivo y sofisticado. Maestros ricos y esclavos de clase alta. Tristan se consideraba un esclavo de clase alta. Después de todo, solía pertenecer a un muy rico maestro de clase alta que le había dado una vida de clase alta. Sebastian y él lo habían pasado muy bien juntos. Viajes románticos, salidas de compras, comidas deliciosas en los mejores restaurantes, champán y fresas cubiertas con chocolate en una bañera. Y el sexo. ¡No me jodas! El apetito que tenía Sebastian por el sexo duro y pervertido era insaciable. Tristan adoraba la manera en que Sebastian usaba su larga cabellera como una cadena, envolviéndolo alrededor de su puño, jalándole la cabeza hacia él mientras le daba duro...

"Hola bebé, ¿tienes miedo de entrar por ti mismo?"

Era de mediana estatura con cabello castaño rizado y ojos gentiles de color verde. Su expresión era de divertida preocupación. Tristán podía sentir que era un maestro. Miró hacia abajo.

"Yo.. eh... no, bueno... tal vez. Solo estoy sentado aquí."

"Me encantaría entrar contigo. O... de hecho no tenemos por qué entrar."

El corazón de Tristan latía descontroladamente mientras que su simisión hervía. Este tipo era lindo y no parecía dar miedo, pero la idea de estar con cualquier otro maestro, lo aterraba. Sebastian había sido el único hombre con el que había estado. La idea de otro hombre tocándolo, sintiéndolo, cogiéndoselo... Era algo impensable, pero su desesperación iba creciendo. Habían pasado varios meses y las cosas no estaban siendo fáciles.

El viaje en avión desde Francia a Nueva York había sido un verdadero infierno. En un momento el dolor se hizo tan insoportable que no podía controlarse. Él gritó, asustando a los otros pasajeros y provocando que el piloto lo amenazara con un aterrizaje de emergencia para que lo arrestaran. Una dulce azafata tuvo misericordia de él y le dió un sedante.

Una vez en Nueva York, se sentó en el apartamento solo, adolorido y atormentado por sus sueños de Sebastian. Su cuerpo torturado, buscaba una conexión que sabía que había estado ahí. Después de varias semanas, el dolor disminuyó y fue reemplazado por el deseo constante de ser dominado. Era un dolor de hambre que se hacía más voraz mientras pasaba el tiempo. Tenía que ser dominado. Dominado y cogido hasta que se desmayara. Su sumisión estaba muriendo de hambre, pero también su corazón. Quería ser reclamado de nuevo. No estaba seguro poder dormir con un maestro y luego alejarse sin ningúna reclamación.

Él miró al lado de la calle donde los esclavos entraban al club. ¿Cómo lo hacían?

"Hey, cariño, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

Tristán miró al maestro. Parecía inofensivo, y sus ojos lucían amigables, pero su dominio no era poderosamente fuerte.

No como el dominio de Senastian.

"Um ... Yo..."

Tristán bajó de la pared y retrocedió. Su voz era un susurro. "Lo siento... no puedo... simplemente no puedo..."

Dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

* * *

**Sebastian no parece del todo malo, o ¿ustedes qué piensan?**

**Pobre Kurt... no puede vivir sin su Blaine TT_TT**

**Gracias a andreajusbie, Adriana11, DCAndreaBA, ValeAsencio, monsetziita, AdryRamiss15, Fioreeh-VCC, Cecile78 y Gabriela Cruz por sus reviews :D**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

**Kisses klainers!**

**xoxo!**

**Ah! se me olvidaba. Tengo un nuevo Fic Klaine, se llama "Adoración", igual se quieran dar una vuelta por ahí y leer :D**

**Ahora sí. Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Carole admiraba las hermosas flores mientras se dirigían por el largo y sinuoso camino hacia la casa de los Anderson.

"¿Cómo diablos logra ella que sus petunias crezcan tanto? Son absolutamente magníficas."

"Te garantizo que Victoria Anderson no tiene nada que ver con esas flores. Estoy seguro de que tienen un jardinero."

Cuando la casa apareció ante su vista, los ojos de Burt y Carole se abrieron como platos.

"Wow. Simplemente... wow. ¿Qué demonios harías con una casa tan grande?"

"Al parecer, encerrar a un hijo en su interior."

Carole negó con la cabeza. "Pobre Blaine. Podía perderse en una casa tan grande."

"Vamos. Esperemos que nos dejen verlo."

Burt y Carol se bajaron del coche. Burt fue a buscar el baúl, pero Carole se lo impidió. "Déjalo. Estoy segura que tienen personal que puede sacarlo." Se acercaron a las enormes puertas y tocaron el timbre. Una pequeña mujer vestida con uniforme blanco y negro respondió.

"Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarle?"

Burt raramente hacía alarde de ser un congresista, pero esta parecía una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

"Hola. Soy el Congresista Hummel. Estamos aquí para ver a Blaine."

La mujer lucía confundida. "¿Blaine?"

"Sí. Blaine Anderson."

La mujer negó con la cabeza pero se hizo a un lado para que pudieran entrar. "Esperen aquí, por favor." Ella desapareció al final del pasillo.

Burt y Carole compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Un hombre alto, vestido con un traje gris vino hacia ellos.

"Buenas tardes. Soy Marvin, el mayordomo de la casa Anderson. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?"

"Soy el Congresista Hummel y ella es Carole. Estamos aquí para ver a Blaine."

"¿Blaine?"

Burt decidió proceder con cautela. "Sí. Blaine. La última vez que hablé con Victoria, ella me dijo que él estaba en casa."

Marvin negó con la cabeza lleno de confusión. "Lo siento, pero deben estar en un error. Blaine no ha vivido aquí desde hace años. Vive en algún lugar de Nueva York con su amo y nunca nos visitan. Debo tener el nombre de su maestro y la dirección en algún lado. Estaré encantado de buscar."

Burt y Carole se miraron mutuamente y luego de vuelta a Marvin. Él parecía realmente confundido. También sonaba como si estuviera diciendo la verdad.

"¿Entonces Blaine no ha estado aquí?"

"No. Como ya dije, él vive con su amo en Nueva York. Ha estado allá desde que se graduó de la preparatoria. ¿Les gustaría que viera si puedo encontrar una dirección? No estoy seguro del nombre de su amo. Algo con C o K, me parece."

Burt no podía creer que Victoria pensara tan poco en Blaine y en su hijo como para que su personal ni siquiera supiera el nombre de Kurt.

"¿Victoria está en casa?"

"No. Ella está en California por cuestiones de negocios. Si me da su tarjeta, estaré encantado de hacerle saber que han venido y que querían saber de Blaine."

Burt pensaba rápido. Si dejaba su tarjeta, Victorria se daría cuenta de que ellos estaba enterados de que Blaine no estaba aquí. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Podía haber una explicación inocente. Él podría estar con ella, pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué no estaba enterado el personal?

"No. Está bien. Yo la llamaré. Gracias por su tiempo."

"No fue nada. Tengan un buen día."

Burt y Carole permanecieron en el carro en silencio, mirando hacia la casa. Finalmente Carole habló.

"No me gusta esto. Si él no está aquí, entonces ¿dónde está? No me la imagino cargando con Blaine en sus viajes y reuniones de negocios."

"A mi tampoco me gusta. Ella viaja demasiado, pero esta es su casa. A pesar de todo el dinero, ella no es propietaria de casas y apartamentos en otras ciudades. Prefiere los hoteles caros. Si ella iba a quedarse con Blaine, aquí es donde debería estar."

Carole lo miró con alarma. "¿Si? ¿Qué quieres decir con que 'si ella iba a quedarse con él'? No estarás pensando que ella... se lo dio a alguien más... ¿o si?"

Burt sacudió la cabeza. "No lo se. A Kurt le preocupaba eso, pero... Yo solo... No puedo creer que ella haya hecho eso. No quiero creerlo. No después de todo este tiempo. Ella tenía que saber que eso lo destruiría. Por otra parte, si ella no tuvo ningún problema en quitárselo a Kurt. Quén sabe de lo que será capaz de hacer."

Permanecieron en silencio, ambos pensando en lo mismo. Finalmente Carole lo expresó.

"¿Qué le vamos a decir a Kurt?"

* * *

Kurt miraba a su desnudo reflejo en el espejo.

No se reconocía a sí mismo.

Había perdido peso. Mucho peso. Lástima que no tenía intención de hacer el show. Él no tendría que preocuparse por caber en su vestuario. Por supuesto, ahora el traje le quedaría enorme.

Después de tres días yaciendo en la desesperación, había decidido seguir el consejo de Rachel. Ella tenía razón. A Blaine no le gustaría lo que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo. Si Blaine entrara por la puerta, no reconocería a su amo.

Cuando.

Cuando Blaine entrara por la puerta, necesitaría reconocer a su amo. Su Dominante.

Kurt tenía que estar mental y físicamente listo.

Tomó un baño y moldeó su cabello. Se aplicó corrector para las ojeras y un poco de bronceador para mejorar su color. Caminó a su closet y seleccionó un atuendo. Miró hacia el lado de Blaine. ¿Victoria le prepararía su ropa en la mañana? A Blaine le encantaba que Kurt le seleccionara su ropa. Un pequeño elemento de control, pero sin duda eso lo alimentaba. Kurt había pasado todo su primer año juntos aprendiendo cómo alimentar la sumisión de Blaine, tanto en pequeñas como en grandes formas. Era muy importante mantener la sumisión de Blaine perfectamente alimentada. Eso lo mantenía en control. En balance. ¿Victoria se haría cargo de él, o simplemente acabaría permitiendo que su sumisión se arrastrara lentamente a su natural y profundo nivel de asfixia, ahogando a Blaine completamente?

Kurt parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y se vistió. Definitivamente no se sentía mejor, pero se sentía... limpio. En silencio, salió de su dormitorio y escuchó a Rachel, Finn, Chandler, Seth y Kevin hablando en la sala de estar. Se quedó fuera para poder escuchar. Chandler estaba hablando.

"Creo que realmente lo debes empujar para hacer esto. Él necesita esto ahora mismo. Él no puede quedarse aquí, día tras día, en duelo por Blaine. No es saludable."

"Mira, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Lo quiero de vuelta. Lo necesito de vuelta. Tony es bueno, pero él no es Kurt, y muchos de los inversionistas se unieron al proyecto, en parte, por la fuerza del nombre de Kurt. Sin él, todo el show podría terminar incluso antes de empezar, pero no creo que esté en condiciones de realizar un espectáculo. Su corazón no está ahí. Está roto. No puedes sostenerte sobre algo que está roto."

Rachel estaba a punto de estallar. "Estoy totalmente en desacuerdo. El arte es buscar en las más profundas y desgarradoras emociones, y verter todos esos sentimientos en tu personaje y actuación. Esta trágica, atroz y horrible experiencia le permitirá a Kurt ser galardonado con un Tony. Está probablemente en la mejor forma para hacer la mayor actuación de su vida."

Mientras discutían entre sí, Kurt notó a Seth sentado en silencio junto a Chandler. Tenía las rodillas levantadas hasta la barbilla, con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Sus ojos parecían tristes. Kurt valoró la tristeza. Sentía que Seth era el único que compartía su estado emocional actual.

Kurt entró en la habitación causando que todos se callaran. Se sentó en el sofá.

"Oh, no se preocupen por mí. Por favor sigan hablando de mi futuro. Tan pronto como hayan llegado a un acuerdo, déjenme saber lo que debo hacer."

Todo el mundo parecía un poco avergonzado. "Kurt, ¿qué quieres hacer?" preguntó Rachel.

"Quiero concentrarme en conseguir traer a Blaine de vuelta." Seth se irguió y asintió. Kurt lo apreciaba aún más.

Chandler frunció el ceño. "Odio decir esto, pero realmente no deberías hacerte ilusiones, Kurt. Era una orden de revocación. Las órdenes de revocación son difíciles de revertir y..."

Chandler.

Siempre negativo, la voz molesta de la razón.

Kurt ya estaba al límite de sus emociones.

"... La madre de Blaine parece el tipo de persona que no dudará en informar al Ministerio. No puedes correr ese riesgo. Sé que es difícil, pero tal vez deberías dejar a Blaine solo por un..."

Kurt explotó.

"¿Sabes qué, Chandler? ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Estoy harto de tu negativa y cobarde inclinación a la autoridad de mierda! ¡Tú y mi padre! Sigue las reglas, Kurt. Haz lo que dice el Ministerio, Kurt. Bueno, ¿Saben ustedes lo que me ha traído seguir las reglas? ¡Nada! ¡Seguí las malditas reglas, y las reglas me jodieron!"

"¡Yo no quiero que te hagan daño! No puedes exigir que su madre..."

"¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no quiero escucharlo! ¿Sabes qué Seth?, es mejor esperar que nada te suceda, porque sí así fuera, estarías en el maldito hoyo! Chandler estará demasiado ocupado siguiendo las malditas reglas como para ir y rescatarte!"

Chandler parecía que acababa de ser golpeado, mientras que Rachel, Finn y Kevin se quedaron sin habla. Seth se balanceaba atrás y adelante, llorando en silencio. Odiaba los gritos. Chandler se puso de pie.

"Me voy. Estoy harto. Estoy hasta la mierda tratando de ser tu amigo. Sé que estás pasando por un momento horrible, pero... ¿cómo te atreves? No necesito esta mierda. Vamos, Seth."

Seth se levantó lentamente, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Dio un paso para seguir a Chandler y se detuvo. "Por favor... por favor... No... no quiero... estamos perdiendo a todos. Por favor, Chandler? No... por favor... por favor Kurt... por favor sean amigos." Seth comenzó a sollozar. Primero Blaine. Ahora Kurt. Todo se caía en pedazos.

Chandler envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Seth. Kurt se sentó en el sofá con la cara entre las manos. Tal vez debería regresar a la cama.

Kevin se hizo cargo. "Está bien, mira. Todos estamos bajo mucho estrés. Todo esto ha sido horrible y terrible y muy, muy estresante. Chandler... sabes que Kurt no lo dijo en serio. Es sólo que... las cosas están mal y él está sacando su frustración contigo porque no puede sacarle la mierda a la madre de Blaine. Y Kurt, sabes que Chandler te ama. Él simplemente ve el mundo de manera diferente, pero es tu amigo y ahora mismo necesitas a tus amigos. Así que vamos todos a sentarnos y a calmarnos antes de que Seth tenga una crisis nerviosa. ¿No tienes un poco de vino por aquí? Necesitamos un poco de alcohol."

Rachel envió a Finn a la cocina por el vino y los vasos. Chandler volvió a sentarse con Seth a sus pies, con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Chandler. Chandler miró a Kurt.

"Lo siento. No quise molestarte. Es sólo que no quiero que te metas en problemas. No puedes..." Chandler se detuvo. Decidió sólo mantener la boca cerrada a partir de ahora.

Kurt suspiró. Se sentía cansado. Tan viejo y tan cansado. "Yo también lo siento. Me disculpo por lo que dije. Sé que harías cualquier cosa por Seth."

Finn apareció con dos botellas de vino y varios vasos.

Increíble lo que 30 minutos y un buen vino pueden hacer.

Por primera vez en varias semanas la atmósfera en el interior del apartamento se relajó. Rachel estaba riendo e intercambiando historias de teatro con Kevin, mientras que Chandler estaba en el piso acurrucándose con Seth. Discretamente acariciaba el miembro de Seth y susurraba promesas de azotarlo hasta que se desmayara cuando volvieran a casa. Finn los miraba a escondidas y se preguntaba por qué se sentía excitado.

Kurt miraba al suelo y permitía que las voces flotaran encima y alrededor de él. Estaba agradecido de que no estuvieran tratando de obligarlo a entrar en la conversación. Su presencia era suficiente por ahora, porque sabía que eventualmente estaría solo. Le recordó a la muerte de su madre. Durante las primeras semanas hubo gente entrando y saliendo de la casa, trayéndole alimentos y vigilándolos a él y a su padre, pero la vida continuaba. La gente regresó a sus propias vidas y él y su padre se vieron obligados a encontrar su propio camino a seguir.

No quería seguir adelante.

No sin Blaine.

Al menos Blaine estaba vivo y bien en California.

Burt no tuvo el valor para decirle a Kurt la verdad. Al menos no hasta que él supiera cuál era la verdad.

En cambio, le dijo a Kurt que Blaine y Victoria estaban en California. Tan pronto como regresaran a Ohio, Burt entregaría el baúl y le echaría un ojo a Blaine.

Kurt esperaba que Victoria llevara a Blaine a la playa. A Blaine le gusta la playa.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Quinn se sentó frente a Burt en su pequeña oficina del taller mecánico. Ella había regresado de espiar a Victoria en California.

"¿Ni una sola vez?"

Quinn negó con la cabeza. "Ni una sola vez. Él definitivamente no estaba en el hotel en el que Victoria se hospedaba. Me las arreglé para sobornar al conserje para que me permitiera entrar en su suite. Blaine no estaba allí. No había ni rastro de él en absoluto. Nada de ropa, ni gel para el cabello, nada. Y yo nunca lo vi con ella. Ella pasó sus días en reuniones, visitando instalaciones de fábricas, y en el spa. Nunca vi a Blaine."

Burt se echó para atrás, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla. "Si él no está con ella, y él no está en Westerville, ¿dónde diablos está?"

Quinn se movió en su silla. "Tal vez sea el momento de conseguir un poco de ayuda profesional..."

"¿Cómo por ejemplo?"

"Necesitamos a alguien que haga este tipo de cosas para ganarse la vida."

"¿Te refieres a un investigador privado?"

"Sí... algo así."

Burt se frotó la frente y pensó en ello.

"Bueno, creo que eso no causará ningún daño. Voy a ver si algunos de los chicos de seguridad conoce a alguien."

"En realidad..." Quinn se sonrojó y lució un poco avergonzada. "Puede ser que conozca a alguien que nos quiera ayudar."

"¿En serio? ¿Quién?"

"Un amigo. Déjeme hacer una llamada y le informaré en uno o dos días. Mientras tanto, ¿le va a decir a Kurt la verdad, o va a seguir mintiéndole?"

Burt suspiró. "Suena tan mal cuando lo pones así... Sí, voy a decirle. Él merece saber la verdad; odio tener que darle más malas noticias."

Quinn asintió. "Entiendo, pero él debe saber. Todavía se considera amo de Blaine. Él debe saber lo que está pasando con su esclavo."

* * *

El miércoles por la noche Kurt estaba sentado en el sofá escuchando la súplica de Kevin para que regresara al show. Rachel también estaba allí, asintiendo a todo lo que Kevin decía. Ella quería ver a Kurt de vuelta en el trabajo porque pensaba que sería bueno para él, pero tenía razones egoístas también. Echaba de menos tener Finn con ella en los ensayos.

"Mira, yo sé que quieres enfocarte en traer a Blaine de vuelta, pero no puedes dejar de vivir mientras lo haces. No has salido del apartamento en casi un mes. Eso no es bueno, Kurt. Blaine quería que permanecieras en el show. Él me lo dijo. Él no quería que abandonaras tu carrera. Y, perdóname por ser honesto, pero no puedes permitirte el lujo de abandonar tu carrera. A pesar de tu reciente boicot de comida, tienes que alimentarte. Cuando Blaine vuelva a casa tienes que ser capaz de cuidar de él. Es necesario que trabajes, Kurt."

Kurt sabía que Kevin tenía razón. Traer a Blaine de vuelta iba a ser más difícil y le tomaría más tiempo del que había pensado. Había estado pasando sus días investigando maneras de apelar una orden de revocación y entablar la devolución de un esclavo. Era una batalla cuesta arriba y la posibilidades de éxito parecían ser nulas. Los pocos esclavos que habían sido devueltos, era porque los padres habían decidido hacerlo. El resto de las remociones por orden de revocación se mantenían de forma permanente, especialmente si era por una cuestión de abuso. La investigación dejó a Kurt en una nube de depresión y tristeza. Quería a Blaine en casa. Ahora. Lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba. Desesperadamente. Sobre todo porque estaba empezando a sentir algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

La necesidad insatisfecha de dominar.

Kurt no había pensado en su necesidad de dominar desde el instituto. En cuanto reclamó a Blaine, ya no hubo problema. Su dominio fue alimentado constantemente por la sumisión de Blaine. Pero ahora el dominio de Kurt lloraba la pérdida de Blaine y crecía de manera hambrienta. Kurt hizo caso omiso del dolor punzante y profundo en la boca del estómago. Él simplemente tendría que lidiar con eso hasta que Blaine volviera a casa.

"Kevin... no puedo volver al show. Tan pronto como Blaine regrese a Ohio, voy a ir a verlo."

"¿Lo harás?"

"Sí. Tengo que asegurarme de que está bien y tengo que hablar con Victoria. Tengo por lo menos que tratar de convencerla de que me lo devuelva."

Rachel frunció el ceño. "Pero Kurt ... ¿está permitido hacer eso? ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella te dejará ver a Blaine, o incluso escucharte?"

"Tengo que intentarlo. Tengo que hacer hasta lo imposible. Tengo que traerlo de vuelta. Tengo que hacerlo."

El teléfono celular de Kurt sonó. Su padre.

Kurt se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. "Hola. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya regresó Blaine?"

"Estoy bien. ¿Hay alguien ahí contigo?"

"Kevin, Rachel y Finn están aquí. ¿Por qué?"

"Tengo algo que decirte y no quiero que estés solo. Ahora, no entres en pánico. Puede no significar nada, pero... creo que deberías saber."

Kurt cerró los ojos y apretó el teléfono. ¿Cuánto más podría soportar? "Okay. ¿Qué pasa?"

Burt le contó lentamente la visita a la casa de los Anderson y lo que Quinn descubrió cuando estuvo espiando a Victoria.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás diciendo que Victoria... ella... ella no lo tiene? Ella... se... se lo dio..." La cabeza de Kurt empezó a girar y no podía respirar. Sintió que la oscuridad se lo traga. Su teléfono celular se deslizó de sus dedos y cayó al suelo seguido de Kurt.

Rachel se levantó de un salto. "¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Oh, Dios mío, Kurt!" Finn tomó el teléfono. "¿Hola? ¡Burt! Hey, ¿qué está pa..." Finn escuchaba mientras Rachel y Kevin llevaban a Kurt al sofá. "Sí... um... bien. Sí, Kurt está... bueno, parece que se desmayó o algo así, pero está bien. Um... sí... bien, sí. Adiós."

"Kurt, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te dijo?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

"No está en Ohio. Ellos... creen que ella no lo tiene... ellos no... no saben dónde está. Ellos no saben dónde está y piensan que Victoria no lo tiene. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¡Dónde diablos está!"

* * *

Blaine no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado en la isla. Había perdido por completo cualquier sensación de día y hora. Todo se hacía en conjunto, comer, nadar, ver películas, jugar al ajedrez y hablar. Era imposible no entablar conversaciones con una persona con la que pasabas tanto tiempo, sobre todo cuando ellos eran los únicos en todo el derredor. Los temas eran siempre elegidos por Sebastian. Discutían sobre películas, televisión, los derechos de los homosexuales, y si Maroon 5 volvería alguna vez a la grandeza de su álbum 'Songs About Jane', pero Sebastian era cuidadoso de no permitir que sus conversaciones giraran en torno a cuestiones personales. No quería oír hablar de lo maravilloso que era Kurt y lo mucho que Blaine lo echaba de menos; y se negaba a hablar sobre Tristan o cualquier otra cosa de su pasado. También se negaba a escuchar las súplicas de Blaine para ser liberado. Cuando Blaine sacaba el tema, Sebastian simplemente sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

"Simplemente acéptalo, Blaine. Somos tu y yo. Ahora que finalmente te tengo... nunca te voy a dejar ir."

La mirada en los ojos de Sebastian y el tono de su voz dejaba a Blaine nervioso, paranoico y asustado.

Sobre todo porque podía sentir el cambio y la reconexión dentro de él.

Su verdadera naturaleza estaba empezando a crecer, lo que debilitaba su fuerza.

Un esclavo que había sido reclamado y dominado diariamente, tendría que luchar contra eso. Sobre todo si había tenido un maestro que le daba excelentes cuidados, yendo más allá para alimentar su sumisión. Sin Kurt, Blaine estaba empezando a sufrir. Día a día su sumisión iba creciendo lentamente, y con ella un anhelo agudo de ser controlado y dominado. La falta de un collar intensificaba la sensación. Mientras la sumisión de Blaine crecía, también lo hacía su anhelo de un maestro.

Y Sebastian era el único maestro en su presencia.

Blaine estaba determinado a luchar contra lo que le estaba pasando. Ignoraba la lenta y profunda ebullición que se cocía a fuego lento en su estómago, mientras que luchaba para suprimir la sumisión que crecía un poco más fuerte y más persistente cada día. Él era muy cuidadoso de no responder inmediatamente a las simples peticiones de Sebastian como "pásame el control de la TV", por temor a la alimentación de su sumisión a través de la obediencia hacia un maestro. Cuando podía sentir la presencia de Sebastian afectándole, cerraba su mente y corría hacia el bosque. Ahí se escondía y gritaba hacia el cielo.

"¡Kuuurrrt! ¡Date prisa y encuéntrame! ¡Estoy en algún lugar de Europa! ¡Por favor encuéntrame! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero obedecerte, y lo hago! ¡No quiero someterme, pero... se está haciendo cada vez más duro! ¡Tan jodidamente duro! ¡Por favor, Kurt! ¡Encuéntrame! ¡Por favor encuéntrame!"

Pero estaba seguro de que Kurt no tenía forma de encontrarlo.

Así que cerraba su mente y luchaba contra su naturaleza.

Y se preguntaba cuando Sebastian lo empujaría más allá de su límite.

**S & B & S & B**

Sebastian amaba cuando Blaine se iba al bosque a gritar.

Lo consideraba un signo de progreso.

Blaine estaba empezando a agrietarse.

Sebastian fingía no darse cuenta de la lucha de Blaine, pero sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Era lo que había estado esperando. Era lo que le daba la fuerza necesaria para resistir la tentación de presionar a Blaine contra una pared, rasgar su ropa y cogérselo hasta que pidiera clemencia.

Sebastian no era un violador.

No. Los esclavos siempre lo querían. Siempre.

Y quería que Blaine lo deseara.

Que lo deseara de la manera más salvaje y más desesperada posible. Quería a Blaine destrozado, derretido, goteando sumisión y necesidad a sus pies. Y entonces, y sólo entonces, Sebastian lo tomaría.

Él planeaba dominar toda la mierda de Blaine.

Y saber que la nena Hummel estaba en algún lugar llorando a lágrima viva, era la cereza del pastel.

Esto no era solamente una cuestión de deseo... Esto también era una venganza. La venganza de Kurt por atravesarse en su camino, y tomar algo que Sebastian realmente quería. A pesar de todas sus conquistas sexuales, y los innumerables esclavos que lo deseaban, la negativa de Blaine había lastimado a Sebastian profundamente. Algo acerca de ser despreciado y no deseado lo había hecho poner en duda su valor, haciéndole difícil aceptar el amor de alguien, sin importar cuán sincero, puro, fuerte y verdadero era ese amor.

Como el amor de Tristán.

Pero Sebastian no culpaba a Blaine. Culpaba a Kurt. Él era el maestro que gobernaba la mente de Blaine. Sebastian estaba convencido de que, si no hubiera sido por Kurt, Blaine habría sido suyo en la preparatoria.

Pero estaba bien.

Podía ser paciente porque siempre se salía con la suya. Siempre. Le había explicado esto a Blaine años atrás.

No tomaría mucho tiempo.

Blaine estaba empezando a desmoronarse. Un poco más cada día; y de noche, sin darse cuenta, Blaine iba arrastrándose hasta estar más cerca de Sebastian en la cama. Su sumisión instintivamente estaba estirándose tratando de alcanzar la presencia dominante de Sebastian.

Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Burt miraba con cautela a su alrededor y luego se volvió hacia Quinn.

"Aquí es donde este tipo quería que nos encontráramos?"

"No, aquí es donde yo sugerí que nos encontráramos."

Burt miró a su alrededor otra vez. "¿Por qué? Este lugar es un tugurio."

Quinn suspiró. A pesar de haber estado en el Congreso desde hace varios años, Burt aveces actuaba como si acabara de llegar ayer.

"Exactamente. Nadie que pudiera conocer al Congresista del estado de Ohio, estaría aquí."

Burt asintió. "Cierto. ¿A quién estamos esperando?"

Quinn se movió y se colocó el cabello detrás de las orejas. "Alguien que puede eludir al Ministerio y ayudar a localizar a Blaine."

"Ya lo sé, Quinn. ¿Cómo se llama?"

Quinn de repente parecía nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Burt la miró más de cerca. Quinn siempre había sido atractiva, pero hoy parecía aún más hermosa. Tenía el cabello suelto en vez de recogido en una coleta, y en lugar de su habitual traje, llevaba un bonito vestido amarillo. Su rostro estaba un poco más maquillado de lo habitual.

"¿Quinn? Exactamente quiénes somos..."

El rostro de Quinn se encendió antes de que ella se obligara a controlar su expresión. Burt se dio la vuelta.

Un joven alto, de piel oscura y un mohawk negro se dirigía a zancadas hacia ellos. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negro y gafas oscuras. Tenía diamantes en ambos oídos.

Se detuvo junto a la mesa, se quitó sus gafas y miró a Quinn.

"Hola Noah."

"¿Noah? Wow. No me habían llamado así en años. Maldición Fabray. Sigues estando tan jodidamente ardiente."

"No me habían dicho jodidamente ardiente en años."

"¿Acaso los hombres de Yale y el Capitolio son ciegos?"

Los dos se quedaron allí, mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Burt se aclaró la garganta.

"Oh, um, Noah, ¿recuerdas al padre de Kurt, El Congresista Burt Hummel?"

"Claro. ¿Qué hay?"

Burt frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Noah de arriba hacia abajo. "Hola."

Noah arrastró una silla de otra mesa y se sentó.

"Vi a Beth el mes pasado. Shelby mencionó que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que fuiste."

Noah asintió lentamente. "Tengo que tener cuidado. Hay gente por ahí que no puede saber acerca de Beth. Es más seguro para los dos si permanezco alejado, pero la veo. Confía en mí, la veo. Shelby simplemente no lo sabe."

"Sería bueno si Beth pudiera verte."

Los ojos de Noah se tornaron fríos. "¿Es por eso que me llamaste?"

Quinn cambió a su modo profesional. "No. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Concretamente, Kurt necesita tu ayuda."

Noah miró a Burt y arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué podría necesitar Kurt que un grande y poderoso congresista no pueda manejar?"

Quinn negó con la cabeza. "En este momento Burt no puede estar involucrado. Él ya ha hecho demasiado. Es un asunto bastante complicado y delicado. Tenemos que ser discretos."

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Tenemos que encontrar al esclavo de Kurt, Blaine Anderson."

"¿Kurt perdió a su esclavo?"

"Se lo arrebataron."

"¿Secuestrado?"

Quinn dudó por un momento. "Orden de revocación."

Noah se echó hacia atrás y lanzó un silbido. "¿Qué demonios hizo Hummel?"

La ira de Burt se encendió. "¡Nada! ¡Él no hizo nada!"

"Él debió haber hecho algo para que una orden de revocación le pateara el trasero."

Burt estaba a punto de marcharse, pero Quinn levantó la mano para detenerlo.

"Escucha, te puedo asegurar que Kurt no hizo nada malo. Déjame explicarte."

Mientras Quinn comenzaba a contarle la historia de los últimos dos meses, Burt trataba de recordar la relación entre Quinn y Noah. ¿Cuál era la historia? Noah... Puckerman. Sí, Noah Puckerman, mejor conocido como Puck. Tuvieron una niña que dieron en adopción. Quinn era una Ama y Noah... bien parecía un Maestro. ¿Cómo habían tenido un hijo juntos?

No fue sino hasta que Noah colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, que Burt fue capaz de echar un vistazo a su muñeca izquierda manchada de tinta. Era una mancha a medias. No abarcaba todo el camino alrededor de su muñeca. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

Aunque era muy raro, había personas que nacían con sólo una media mancha en la muñeca. Aunque eran reconocidos como esclavos por el Ministerio, los esclavos de mancha incompleta tardaban mucho más tiempo en encontrar a un maestro. La mayoría de los maestros querían un esclavo que se sometiera a ellos por completo. Los esclavos de mancha incompleta se sometían, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Ellos tenían suficiente dominio en su interior que hacía imposible una completa sumisión. Los esclavos de mancha incompleta tenían una tendencia a vivir según sus propias reglas en lugar de acatar las del Ministerio, muy a disgusto de los altos funcionarios del Ministerio.

Una vez que Quinn terminó la historia, Noah permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos.

"Muy bien. Digamos que estoy dispuesto a ayudar a Hummel. Una vez que encuentre a Blaine, ¿qué es lo que planean hacer?"

Quinn habló con cuidado. "Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Ahora mismo sólo tenemos que encontrar a Blaine."

Noahé negó con la cabeza. "Uh uh. Me están pidiendo que interfiera en una orden de revocación. Eso es una mierda muy peligrosa. Incluso es más peligroso si Kurt planea tener contacto con él o, peor aún, si Kurt trata de robárselo. Necesito saber cuáles son los planes de Kurt."

Burt habló. "Kurt no tiene un plan. Él ni siquiera sabe que estamos haciendo esto. Prefiero no involucrarlo hasta que sea necesario."

Noah miró a Quinn. "Entonces, ¿por qué yo?"

"Porque he oído que lo haces muy bien."

"Si. Sabes perfectamente lo bueno que soy, ¿verdad?"

Quinn se sonrojó ligeramente. "Bueno en rastrear esclavos... entre otras cosas. Hice mi investigación, Noah. Sé en lo que has estado involucrado. Legal e ilegal. Y sé que el Ministerio trató de reclutarte, pero los rechazaste, cosa que los molestó. Me imaginé que estarías dispuesto a ayudar porque no te gusta el Ministerio, y porque conoces a Kurt."

"Estoy dispuesto a ayudar, pero no de a gratis. Ni siquiera por los viejos amigos."

"Por supuesto que pagaré por tus servicios," dijo Burt.

"No cobro barato."

La voz de Quinn se volvió dominante. "Tal vez podamos arreglar algo. Un descuento por los viejos tiempos."

Burt miró con sorpresa como la sumisión brillaba en los ojos de Noah. Su postura se suavizó ligeramente. Quinn lo miró fijamente.

"Puede ser. Voy a pensar en ello. Por el momento, voy a empezar a hacer algunas preguntas."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Burt. "El Ministerio no responde a preguntas ni comparte los detalles."

El dominio de Noah volvió. "Usted no conoce a la gente adecuada para preguntarles. Por eso estoy aquí, ¿recuerda?"

Noah se puso de pie. "Estaré en contacto." Se dió la vuelta para irse, pero luego regresó.

"Sigues siendo la chica más hermosa del mundo, Quinn, y créeme, he visto muchísimas."

La sonrisa de Quinn iluminó todo el restaurante.

* * *

Tristan caminó lentamente a casa. Estaba cansado, pero era un cansancio agradable. Un cansancio perfecto.

Tristan tenía un trabajo.

A pesar de tener un título en mercadotecnica, Tristan decidió conseguir un trabajo en una tienda de comestibles del vecindario. Él no quería trabajar en el mundo de los negocios donde tendría que lidiar con Maestros día tras día. Sobre todo porque no tenía un collar de protección. Por ahora trabajar en la tienda de comestibles era suficiente. No tenía que pensar mucho y se sentía seguro en torno a sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes eran heterosexuales en su totalidad.

Tristan estaba muy consciente de su aspecto. Sabía que era considerado hermoso. Su belleza loe hacía deseable, y estar sin collar lo hacía aún más atractivo. Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Sobre todo porque su necesidad de ser dominado empezaba a estrangularlo. Si se encontrara con un maestro con una presencia bastante fuerte, todo habría terminado. Él sabía que iba a someterse de inmediato, y él no quería eso. Quería ser reclamado.

El deseaba a Sebastian

Trataba de no pensar en él. Dolía demasiado. Todavía no entendía por qué Sebastian lo había liberado de una forma tan fría y cruel. Sabía que Sebastian estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que no lo amaba. Tristan estaba seguro que él era la única persona a quien había amado Sebastian, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar atrás sus demonios y aceptar el amor de Tristan a cambio. Tristán siempre intentó hacerle ver a Sebastian que su amor por él no estaba vinculado únicamente a la relación maestro / esclavo. Amaba a Sebastian el hombre, tanto como a Sebastian el Maestro. Pensó que Sebastian por fin había empezado a aceptar y a creer en ello cuando lo cegó con la cancelación de su reclamación. No tenía sentido.

Así que ahora estaba solo y no reclamado en la ciudad de Nueva York. Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Había decidido permanecer alejado de los clubes gratuitos, no porque Sebastian se lo hubiera pedido. Tan desesperado como se sentía, sabía que esos clubes solo le traerían problemas.

Sebastian le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que podía quedarse en el apartamento por el tiempo que quisiera, pero Tristan no confiaba en él. Podía vivir del dinero de su trabajo, y ahorrar el dinero que Sebastian le había dado por si él volvía un día para echarlo de ahí. Después de todo, había pasado antes.

Tristan entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Dejó su mochila y se quitó la playera. Se quitó la goma que sostenía su cabello hacia atrás y permitió que cayera sobre sus hombros. Tal vez se cortaría el cabello. Un nuevo comienzo.

Se dirigía hacia la cocina cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Se quedó inmóvil, escuchando. No conocía a nadie que lo quisiera visitar. Tal vez estaba oyendo cosas.

Otro golpe.

El corazón de Tristán se saltó un latido. Sólo una persona sabía que él estaba aquí. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"Bueno hola, Pocahontas".

Royce.

Tristán dio un paso atrás cuando el dominio de Royce asaltó sus sentidos, enviando a su sumisión a un completo frenesí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Escuché que estabas en la ciudad, así que pensé en pasar por aquí."

Royce entró. Tristán se estabilizó mientras cerraba la puerta. Se sentía un poco borracho.

Royce se paró en medio de la sala y recorrió el cuerpo de Tristan de arriba a abajo con mirada lujuriosa. Siempre había pensado que Tristán era demasiado hermoso para Sebastian.

"Entonces, ¿cómo has estado?"

Tristán se quedó junto a la puerta. Un millón de alarmas estaban sonando en su cabeza. Había conocido a Royce durante el mismo tiempo en que había conocido a Sebastian. Él sabía cómo era Royce. Lo que él era capaz de hacer. Esto era peligroso.

"Um, he estado muy bien."

"¿En serio? No te ves muy bien. Digo, te ves hermoso como siempre, pero ... definitivamente no te ves muy bien. Te ves mas bien... hambriento."

Tristán agarró la manija de la puerta con más fuerza.

"¿Lo estás, Tristan? ¿Estás hambriento?"

Tristán sabía que debía correr, pero el dominio de Royce era fuerte y familiar, casi tranquilizador. En parte porque había estado a su alrededor por años, y en parte porque Royce era fuerte como Sebastian.

Royce siempre quería lo que Sebastian tenía.

"Ven aquí, Tristan."

"Tal vez deberías irte."

Royce se quedó mirando a los ojos de Tristan, su dominio ardiendo en su interior. "Ven aquí, Tristan."

Tristán caminó lentamente hacia él. Royce sonrió y extendió la mano para enredar un mechón del cabello de Tristán en su dedo. "Tu cabello es hermoso, Tristan. Eres hermoso. Tan jodidamente hermoso." Se inclinó y besó suavemente el cuello de Tristán. Tristán se estremeció.

"Royce... tú ... deberías irte. No puedes hacer esto. Tú no quieres hacer esto. Eres el mejor amigo de Sebastian."

Royce miraba fijamente en los ojos de Tristan, llenándose de placer por el remolino de confusión, deseo, necesidad, odio y miedo que mostraban. "Tú ya no eres su esclavo, Tristan. Eres libre."

Tristán negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente no era libre. Él amaba a Sebastian. "Por favor... no me hagas esto. No le hagas esto a él. Tú eres su amigo. Eres su mejor amigo."

"Una razón más. Es mejor que sea yo y no otra persona."

Royce empujó a Tristan contra la pared presionándolo con su cuerpo. Tristán gimió entrecortadamente cuando el dominio de Royce chocó con su hambrienta sumisión.

Tristán no tenía oportunidad.

Royce lo mantuvo atrapado en el apartamento durante tres días.

Fue cruel, sádico e insaciable.

Cumplió todas las fantasías que había tenido acerca de cogerse al esclavo de su mejor amigo.

Tristán se odiaba a sí mismo por haberlo disfrutado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se sentía tan bien ser brutalmente dominado y utilizado después de meses de antojos constantes. Él simplemente cerró los ojos y fingió que era Sebastian.

Cuando finalmente terminó, Royce se vistió y sonrió con enferma satisfacción al ver a Tristán, tendido en el suelo, desnudo, arruinado y completamente consumido.

"Bien, Tristan, me aseguraré de decirle a Sebastián que lo estás haciendo bien y que fue un tonto al deshacerse de ese culo tan delicioso que tienes."

"¿Q-qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes decirle acerca de esto!"

Royce se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no? Tú ya no eres suyo, ¿recuerdas? Él canceló tu reclamación, y estoy bastante seguro de que ya lo ha superado. No lo he visto en semanas, lo que me lleva a creer que él está ocupado atornilándose a alguien. Pero no te preocupes. Le diré que te las arreglaste para mandarle saludos mientras me la mamabas y gritabas mi nombre."

"¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No le digas! ¡Por favor! ¡Todavía lo amo! ¡Por favor! ¡Él no puede saberlo! ¡No puede! ¡Por favor!"

Royce sonrió. "Adiós, Tristan."

* * *

**Maldito Royce... No lo odian?**

**Espero que la traducción de este capítulo haya estado bien :D Pongo mi mejor empeño en hacerlo, así que les pido que sean benevolentes XD**

**Gracias Totales a patry, andreajusbie, ValeAsencio, DCAndreaBA, monsetziita, AdryRamiss15, Marierux, Adriana11 y Gabriela Cruz por sus fieles reviews :D Gracias a los que lo han hecho favorito y a los que lo leen aunque no comenten :D**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes! :D**

**Espero sus reviews :3**

**Kisses klainers!**

**xoxo!**

**PD! no dejen de leer mis otros fics ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Kurt estaba sentado en el coche, mirando en dirección al teatro. Todo se sentía mal, fuera de balance y fuera de servicio.

_Ahora esta es tu vida._

Kurt suspiró mientras dejaba caer sus hombros y su estómago se retorcía por la ansiedad. Tal vez debería volver a casa.

_No puedes hacer eso. Esta es tu vida. Por ahora esta es tu vida. Piensa en Blaine._

Blaine quería que hiciera esto, pero hacerlo sin Blaine... vivir sin Blaine...

Troy el conductor estaba mirando a Kurt a través del espejo retrovisor.

"¿Quiere volver a casa?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No. Sólo necesito un minuto."

"Tómese su tiempo."

Kurt cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza cayera de nuevo en el asiento de cuero.

Tiempo.

¿Cuánto tiempo haría falta para que Blaine se sometiera a su nuevo amo?

La noticia de que Victoria no tenía Blaine y que podría habérselo dado a otro maestro, envió a Kurt tambaleando de vuelta a su estado depresivo y desesperado. Esta vez fue el sofá en lugar de la cama. Se sentó allí por tres días mientras Rachel y Kevin trataban de suavizar el impacto de las noticias de Burt. El hecho de que Blaine no estaba en la casa o con Victoria no quería decir que ella se lo hubiera dado a alguien más. Tal vez él estaba con Cooper, o tal vez el personal estaba mintiendo y en realidad estaba escondido en alguna parte de la mansión Anderson.

Pero Kurt estaba convencido de que Victoria había enviado a Blaine lejos. Era lo único que tenía sentido. Ella no se preocupaba por las denuncias que acusaban a Kurt de abuso de esclavos. Eso fue sólo una cortina de humo, una pantalla. Quería a Blaine de vuelta para dárselo a alguien más. Probablemente como una garantía en sus relaciones comerciales. Las palabras de Chandler flotaban por la mente de Kurt.

_"... ¿cómo acabaste con Blaine? Quiero decir ... los esclavos de familias como la suya ... tienden a utilizarlos como parte de acuerdos de negocios."_

Debería haber sabido que su felicidad no duraría. Su felicidad rara vez duraba, pero con Blaine pensó que por fin ellos podrían ser felices para siempre. Habían estado tan cerca. Un año más y la opción de revocación hubiera expirado. Se había atrevido a soñar y todo había terminado en una pesadilla.

Al final, fue Seth quien hizo a Kurt levantarse del sofá. Cuando él y Chandler llegaron, Chandler se sentó y no dijo nada. Ni una palabra. Era su nueva estrategia. Mantener la boca cerrada y no decir nada que le molestara a Kurt. Pero Seth echó una mirada a Kurt y frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué estás sentado aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo para traer a Blaine de vuelta?"

Chandler le lanzó una mirada de horror. "¡Seth! ¡Cállate!"

Seth no estaba dispuesto a desobedecer a su amo, pero Kurt le dio una mirada significativa.

"Está bien... No sé, Seth. No sabemos donde está Blaine."

Seth no pudo evitarlo. "¿Estás siquiera buscándolo?" No se atrevió a mirar a Chandler. Él sabía que iba a estar en serios problemas al regresar a casa.

"No sé dónde buscar."

"¿Entonces, ni siquiera vas a intentarlo?"

"Seth ¡Basta! ¡Una palabra más y no te azotaré durante un mes!"

Seth cerró la boca y bajó la vista al suelo. No podía pasar un mes sin ser azotado. Ya odiaba cuando Chandler establecía descansos para darle su tiempo para sanar y recuperarse.

"En serio, Chandler, está bien. Estoy tratando, Seth. Realmente estoy tratando. Es sólo que... no estoy teniendo mucha suerte."

Kurt había estado dejando mensajes suplicantes en el celular de Victoria y en los teléfonos de su oficina todos los días, rogando que lo llamara y le dijera dónde estaba Blaine. En respuesta recibió una carta amenazadora de Perlson del Ministerio del Maestro, recordándole que no se le permitía ponerse en contacto con la familia de su antiguo esclavo, o tratar de ponerse en contacto con Blaine, porque eso podría provocar confusión. Blaine necesita tiempo para adaptarse a su nuevo amo.

El nuevo amo de Blaine.

Kurt ardía en su interior por el pensamiento de Blaine sometiéndose a otro maestro. Su tristeza se convirtió en rabia. Había roto la carta en pedazos y luego había destruido su sala de estar.

Kurt podía decir que Seth se moría por hablar. Miró a Chandler.

"Chandler, por favor déjalo hacer sus preguntas. Él es el mejor amigo de Blaine. Él merece saber lo que está pasando."

"Yo no quiero que te moleste."

"Estar molesto es una constante en mí... Es mi nuevo estilo de vida."

Chandler asintió a regañadientes permitiéndole a Seth preguntar.

"¿Qué hay de tu show?"

"Ya no es mi show."

"¡Pero Blaine quería que terminaras tu show! ¡Es parte de los motivos por los que no quiso huir!"

"¿Qué?"

"Blaine no quería que fueras a la cárcel, pero también quería que terminaras tu show y que ganaras un Tony."

Kurt lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Qué? Eso... eso no tiene sentido. No hay garantía de que voy a ganar un Tony, o siquiera ser nominado."

Seth asintió vigorosamente. "uh huh. Blaine está convencido de que vas a ganar. Él planeaba escapar de su madre y estar en casa a tiempo para asistir a la noche del estreno."

"¿Huir? ¡No puede escapar! ¡Van a mandar rastreadores detrás de él!"

"Bueno, ese es su plan. Encontrar la manera de escapar y llegar a tiempo para el estreno de tu show."

Kurt miró a Chandler, pero este no dijo nada. Él no iba a decir lo que estaba pensando. Que Kurt debería decirle a Victoria el plan de Blaine para poder advertirle a su nuevo amo y evitar que ocurra. Los rastreadores eran bastardos malvados. Ellos encontrarían Blaine, abusarían de él hasta el infierno, y luego lo devolverían a su nuevo amo, quien a su vez abusaría de él por haber escapado. Nope. Él no estaba dispuesto a expresar sus pensamientos.

Esa noche Kurt se recostó en el sofá y pensó en lo que Seth había dicho. Finalmente llamó a Kevin.

"Sin promesas, pero lo intentaré."

Y ahora ni siquiera podía salir del auto.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Troy que lo llevara de vuelta a casa cuando alguien tocó en su ventanilla. Brad. Kurt bajó el cristal.

"¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¡Escuché que ibas a volver! ¡Es fantástico! Te he echado mucho de menos. Tony es agradable y todo, pero ese es el problema. Él es demasiado agradable. He echado mucho de menos a mi bitchy, jefe, diva, co-estrella, que me empuja a ser un mejor actor."

Kurt esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Su primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo.

Brad abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano. "Vamos."

Kurt tomó su mano. "Gracias."

* * *

Sebastian estaba acostado muy, muy quieto.

Él apenas respiraba.

Pero por dentro estaba bailando.

Blaine finalmente había cerrado el espacio entre ellos en la cama.

Blaine había estado cada vez más y más cerca de él durante la última semana. Su sumisión no podía evitarlo. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y por la noche Blaine no estaba despierto para detener sus inclinaciones naturales. Durante el día se esforzaba constantemente para combatir los impulsos sumisos corriendo a través de él. Era tan agotador que lo llevaba a quedarse dormido al momento que estar encadenado a la cama.

Alrededor de 3:00 a.m. Sebastian fue despertado por un golpe suave. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una masa de rizos negros a centímetros de su nariz. Blaine se había recorrido todo el camino y yacía de lado, de espaldas a Sebastian, quien lenta y suavemente estiró el brazo para envolverlo protectoramente alrededor de su cintura. Se acercó más a Blaine hasta quedar pegado en posición de cucharita. Para deleite de Sebastian, Blaine se acurrucó en sus brazos, dejando escapar un suave suspiro de sus labios mientras su cuerpo se relajaba con gratitud en el calor de un maestro. Sebastian no podría haber estado más feliz. Sebastian depositó un beso suave en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir.

Cuando la noche se convirtió en mañana, Blaine respiraba profundamente y se acurrucaba más en los brazos que lo sujetaban. Fuertes y pesados brazos protectores y alrededor de su cuerpo. El peso se sentía tan bien.

Espera...

¿Peso?

Los brazos de Kurt eran fuertes y musculosos, pero definitivamente no eran pesados. Kurt era delgado y ligero.

Blaine abrió los ojos. Le tomó un momento. Cuando se dio cuenta de su posición, trató de safarse. Sebastian instintivamente afianzó su agarre.

"¡No!, ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!"

Sebastian abrió los onos. "¿Eh?"

"Aléjate de mi! ¡Suéltame!"

Blaine se retorcía y trataba de liberarse. Sebastian lo apretó más fuerte.

"Blaine relájate."

"¡No! ¡No te quiero!"

Blaine se liberó del agarre de Sebastian y trató de alejarse de él, pero Sebastian lo jaló de vuelta. Se puso encima de Blaine y le agarró las manos, sujetándolas por encima de su cabeza.

Su posición y cercanía enviaba disparos y señales a lo largo de ambos cuerpos. La respuesta fue natural, instintiva e inmediata.

Sebastian presionó el cuerpo de Blaine con el suyo.

Blaine se congeló. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un erótico gemido emergió desde su sumisa, hirviente hambre sexual muy dentro de él.

La presión de un maestro era incapacitante para un esclavo.

Especialmente uno cuya sumisión estaba hambrienta.

Sebastian perdió la consciencia cuando el gemido de Blaine desató una reacción en cadena. La dominación llenó su cuerpo y chocó con la sumisión de Blaine.

"Ohhh... mierda. Blaine... oh... Blaine..."

Blaine gimió en respuesta.

Mierda. No. Joder.

La mente y el cuerpo de Sebastian libraron una guerra interna. No era así como quería a Blaine. Si así lo hubiera deseado, él lo habría hecho hace semanas. Pero era demasiado pronto. Quería a Blaine roto y suplicando.

Pero esos gemidos...

Blaine luchaba por hacerse de control, pero estaba perdiendo. La sumisión inundaba su cuerpo y se hacía cargo de su cerebro. Si tan sólo hubieran sido unos segundos más...

Sebastian se separó de él y salió de la cama.

Blaine abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Su sumisión estaba gritando. Miró a Sebastián y luchó por detener las voces que competían en su cabeza.

Yo pertenezco a Kurt. Yo pertenezco a Kurt. Yo pertenezco a Kurt

_¡No, no pereteneces a él! ¡Él ya no es tu amo! ¡Ya no llevas su collar!_

¡Eso no importa! Yo soy de la completa posesión y propiedad de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Él es mi amo.

_No, no lo eres. Eres libre. Necesitas un nuevo amo._

"¡No!"

Sebastian se apartó de la cama. Él estaba luchando para lograr que su deseo y lujuria dominante estuvieran bajo control. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro hasta que Sebastian abrió las cadenas de Blaine y salió de la habitación antes de que los pies de Blaine tocaran el suelo. No podía estar cerca de él. Si se quedaba en la habitación, lo tomaría. Lo tomaría una y otra, y otra, y otra vez y él no quería. No todavía.

Blaine se sentó temblando en el borde de la cama. Estaba aterrorizado por lo que había sucedido. Por lo que pudo haber sucedido.

Por lo que él había querido que pasara.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Fue al armario y se puso un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camisa y zapatillas de deporte. Corrió escaleras abajo y fuera de la casa hacia el bosque. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras corría más y más profundamente en el interior del bosque. Por lo general se quedaba en la periferia, pero esta vez quería perderse. Tenía que alejarse de Sebastian y de su propia lujuria y hambre sumisa. Siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó con un tronco y cayó. Se arrastró por el suelo del bosques y bajo un pequeña cubierta creada por troncos caídos y matorrales. Se sentó con sus rodillas rozándole la barbilla y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt.

Mientras estaba sentado allí meciéndose lentamente, su mente comenzó una espiral.

¿Qué tal si Kurt no estaba buscándolo?

¿Qué tal si Kurt había cambiado? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Kurt era un maestro muy fuerte. Necesitaba dominar. Tal vez Kurt había reclamado otro esclavo.

Sacudió la cabeza y sollozó. "¡No! ¡Él es mi amo! ¡Mío!"

_¿Entonces dónde está, Blaine? ¿Por qué no ha venido a buscarte?_

"¡Cállate!" Blaine cerró los ojos y se meció más rápido.

Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt.

**S & B & S & B**

Sebastian no empezó a preocuparse hasta después del almuerzo. No se sorprendió cuando Blaine se saltó el desayuno. Sabía que Blaine estaba luchando por no someterse, y ahora Sebastian estaba luchando para mantener el control. Estaba contento de que Blaine desapareciera por un tiempo. Le dio tiempo para calmarse y conseguir que su deseo dominante volviera a estar bajo control. Él había estado manteniéndose a raya durante dos meses. Él estaba demasiado cerca a punto de sacar lo mejor de Blaine. Estaba decidido a esperar hasta que Blaine se viniera abajo.

Cuando Blaine no se presentó para el almuerzo Sebastian fue a buscarlo. Él no estaba en ninguno de sus escondites habituales. Sebastian estaba seguro de que volvería a casa para la cena. Después de todo, él debería estar hambriento.

Mientras la noche se acercaba y las nubes de tormenta se formaban, Sebastian comenzó realmente a preocuparse. Tomó una linterna y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

"¡Blaine! ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine, vamos! ¡Está oscureciendo y está a punto de llover! ¡Blaine!"

Pasó una hora. Sebastian comenzó a entrar en pánico. Hizo que John viniera a ayudarlo. "Busca a lo largo de la costa. Voy a seguir revisando en el bosque."

Sebastian se abrió camino a través del bosque, gritando el nombre de Blaine. Estaba poniéndose histérico. Después de 45 minutos, regresó a la casa. John negó con la cabeza.

"No lo encontré."

Sebastian corrió nuevamente hacia afuera. Estaba empezando a llover. John corrió tras él. "¡Señor! ¡Sebastian! ¡Usted no puede volver allí! ¡Es de noche y está a punto de caer una tormenta!"

"¡No puedo dejarlo ahí afuera toda la noche!"

Sebastian corrió hacia el bosque. Estaba completamente negro y la lluvia caía más fuerte. Sebastian estaba gritando en estado de pánico total. "¡Blaine! ¡Por favor, Blaine! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Respóndeme! ¡Blaine! ¡Te ordeno que salgas!"

El viento empezó a soplar y un rayo se estrelló a través del cielo. Sebastian siguió gritando hasta que escuchó a alguien gritando su nombre. Se dio la vuelta para ver a John.

"¡Sebastian! ¡Debo insistir en que entre! ¡Esto es una locura! ¡No va a encontrarlo esta noche! ¡Vamos!"

John lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la casa. Una vez dentro, hizo que Sebastian se quitara la ropa mojada. Él le trajo un par de pantalones de pijama y una camiseta. Sebastian se instaló en el sofá, envuelto en una manta, mirando hacia las puertas francesas. Esperando. John le preparó una taza de té y trató de que se fuera a la cama. Sebastian negó con la cabeza. No, esperaría a Blaine. Finalmente se quedó dormido.

Él se despertó a la mañana siguiente por la luz solar que inundaba la habitación. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a su dormitorio.

No estaba Blaine.

Se vistió rápidamente, corrió escaleras abajo y fuera de la casa hacia el bosque.

**S & B & S & B**

Blaine se incorporó lentamente. Tenía frío, estaba empapado y temblaba. Se arrastró fuera de la cubierta y trató de ponerse de pie. Estaba mareado y su glucosa estaba baja a causa de la ausencia de alimentos. Tenía la garganta dolorida al igual que su cuerpo, y la cabeza le punzaba. Dio unos pasos hacia delante y cayó. Lentamente se puso de pie y empezó a trastabillar por el bosque, tropezando y cayendo a cada pocos metros. Después de unos minutos, oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre. "¿Kurt? Estoy aquí, Kurt." Pensó que estaba gritando, pero era realmente sólo un susurro. "¿Kurt? Estoy aquí, Kurt. Por aquí."

Siguió dando tumbos hacia la voz. "¡Blaine! ¡Blaine!"

"Ya voy, Kurt." Él trató de correr hacia la voz, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo no quería volver a ponerse de pie. Tal vez él tomaría una siesta y esperaría a que Kurt lo encontrara...

"¡Blaine!" Sebastian corrió hacia él. "¡Oh mierda, Blaine!" Rodó sobre Blaine y lo levantó. Blaine pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian mientras murmuraba incoherentemente. Sebastian recorrió lentamente su camino a través del bosque. Gritó a John.

"¡Prepara un baño caliente! ¡Está helado!"

Mientras John preparaba el baño, Sebastian le quitó rápidamente la ropa mojada y fangosa. Blaine entraba y salía de su inconciencia. Sebastian lo llevó al baño y suavemente lo puso en la bañera. Mientras lavaba el cuerpo y el cabello de Blaine, comenzó a recuperar sus sentidos. Miró a Sebastian por unos minutos antes de cerrar los ojos y relajarse en el agua caliente. Estaba muy adolorido y con sueño para luchar contra las fuertes manos de Sebastián que se movían por todo su cuerpo.

Sebastian lo secó, le puso una pijama y lo recostó en la cama. A continuación, se liberó de sus boxers y se recostó junto a Blaine, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. Blaine no protestó ni trató de luchar. Estaba demasiado débil y cansado. Él simplemente se acercó más y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Kurt le pidió a Troy que lo dejara a unas cuadras de casa. tenía deseos de caminar.

Había regresado al show desde hacía una semana y gracias a su talento fue como si nunca se hubiera ido. Todo el mundo estaba impresionado con sus habilidades de retomar las cosas donde lo había dejado. Rápidamente se reencontró con el resto del elenco, y fue capaz de seguir adelante con el nuevo material, pero su corazón no estaba en ello. ¿Cómo podía estar bailando y cantando en el escenario, mientras que Blaine estaba en algún lugar por ahí esperando a que él lo encontrara? A pesar de lo que dijo Seth acerca de que Blaine quería que terminara el show, todavía se sentía mal. Él debería estar haciendo algo para encontrar a Blaine. Su padre le dijo que estuviera tranquilo.

"Es mejor si permaneces apartado por un tiempo. Estoy trabajando en algunas pistas. Sólo se paciente y trata de mantenerte ocupado."

"¿Pero qué tal si Seth estaba en lo cierto? ¿Qué tal si Blaine trataba de huir? Los rastreadores lno mostrarán piedad, especialmente si él ha vuelto a ser como en la preparatoria."

"Odio tener que decir esto, Kurt, pero... Si Blaine ha regresado a su forma habitual como cuando en la preparatoria, dudo mucho que intente huir."

El estómago de Kurt se retorció en un nudo doloroso que vino con el pensamiento de Blaine con alguien más. Sometiéndose a alguien mas.

"Tenemos que apurarnos, papá. Tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrarlos antes que..."

"Lo sé, hijo. Lo se."

Kurt caminó hasta que llegó a una tienda de comestibles. Se detuvo y trató de decidir si quería entrar. Agnes la diseñadora de vestuario se había sorprendido al verlo.

"¿Tiene planes para aumentar de peso o vas a quedarte así? Porque a este paso voy a tener que rehacer todos tus vestuarios."

Kurt le aseguró que iba a volver a su peso normal para el show. Por supuesto, eso significaba que tenía que empezar a comer como una persona normal de nuevo, o por lo menos normal para él.

Decidió recoger algunas cosas. Mientras paseaba arriba y abajo por los pasillos, comenzó la colocar más y más cosas en su cesta. Él no había ido de compras en semanas. Cuando llegó al pasillo de los cereales, se quedó mirando las cajas de Apple Jacks. Una caja de cereales no debía enviar a una persona a una crisis emocional. Se quedó allí durante varios minutos antes de tomar una caja.

Cuando llegó a la caja, se sorprendió por la cantidad de cosas que había en su cesta. El empleado de la tienda checó todo y lo puso en bolsas. Kurt las miró.

"Mierda".

El empleado lo miró. "¿Se le olvidó algo?"

"No, es que no me di cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que he comprado. Voy a necesitar un taxi."

"¿Vive lejos de aquí?"

"No, sólo a unas pocas cuadras, pero esto es más de lo que puedo llevar yo solo."

"Bueno... es mi hora de salida. Estaría feliz de ayudarle."

Kurt se fijó en el empleado por primera vez. Era de la misma altura que Kurt con suave piel marrón y ojos oscuros. Era muy hermoso, pero su cabello era un desastre. Parecía como si alguien hubiera intentado cortárselo, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Oh, es muy amable de tu parte, pero no quiero desviarte de tu camino. Estoy seguro de que ese servicio no es parte del plan de atención al cliente."

El empleado le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "No, no lo es, pero no me importa. En serio. No tengo nada más que hacer."

El empleado pasó el delantal por encima de su cabeza y lo colgó en un gancho. Kurt notó la mancha de tinta en torno a su muñeca. Sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a su cuello. ¿Cómo era posible que un esclavo de este tipo de belleza no hubiera sido reclamado?

Se repartieron las bolsas y empezaron a caminar. Anduvieron en silencio durante todo el camino. No hablaron hasta que estuvieron dentro del apartamento de Kurt.

"¿Quiere que le ayude a desempacar?"

"Oh, no. Gracias... ya has hecho más que suficiente. Te lo agradezco mucho..."

"Tristan."

"Kurt."

Se quedaron allí por un momento mirándose el uno al otro cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que todo esto era muy extraño. Y peligroso. Acababa de dejar que un perfecto extraño entrara en su apartamento. De pronto sintió la fuerte necesidad de deshacerse de él.

"Bien, pues gracias."

"De nada."

Tristán se dio la vuelta para irse. Mientras Kurt lo seguía, no pudo dejar de notar su cabello otra vez. Realmente era un desastre. ¿El corte diagonal era a propósito? La necesidad de deshacerse de Tristán fue sustituida por la necesidad de arreglar su desastrozo cabello.

"Hey, um... Yo... por favor no lo tomes a mal, pero... um... ¿Trataron de cortarte el cabello?"

Tristan se ruborizó un poco mientras dirigía su mano inmediatamente a su cabello.

"Oh. Sí. Quedó bastante mal, ¿no? De hecho, lo hice yo mismo. Grave error. Mi cabello solía ser muy largo y quise cortarlo. Lo hice cuando estaba muy enfadado. Debería haber esperado."

Kurt asintió. "Nunca tomes decisiones de moda importantes o hagas cambios de estilo mientras estés molesto. Casi siempre llegas a lamentarlo."

Tristán sonrió. Wow. Demonios. Él era realmente hermoso. Kurt sintió que su dominio aumentaba un poco. La sumisión de Tristan se agitó. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

"Bueno, lo veré por ahí."

"¡Espera! Um... fuiste muy amable al ayudarme. Tal vez podría hacer algo por ti."

"Oh, no es necesario. No hay problema."

"Me gustaría. ¿Por qué no dejas que te arregle el cabello? Soy realmente bueno con las cuestiones de estilo. Aunque no lo creas, yo mismo me corto el cabello y mis..."

Se detuvo.

"No sé..."

"¿Por favor?, Digo... ¿En serio? No va a quedar peor de como lo tienes."

Tristan se echó a reír. Kurt recorrió con los ojos el cuerpo de Tristan de arriba abajo. ¿Por qué no había sido reclamado?

Tristan se quedó pensativo. Podía sentir el dominio de Kurt, pero no se sentía amenazante. Fue por eso que se ofreció a ayudarle. Era el primer maestro que había conocido en mucho tiempo cuyo dominio se sentía fuerte, pero no asustaba.

"Está bien. ¿Quiere hacerlo ahora, o desea que vuelva después o algo así?"

"No, ahora está bien. Déjame acomodar las cosas que acabo de comprar. Puedes tomar asiento en la sala de estar."

Tristán miró a su alrededor en la sala de estar. Estaba limpio y ordenado. Miró las fotografías. Kurt y un chico hermoso con el pelo negro rizado. Tomó uno de los marcos y estudió la imagen. El tipo con el cabello negro llevaba un collar. Tenía que ser el esclavo de Kurt. Tristan puso la imagen en su lugar y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba el chico de la foto?

Kurt apareció. "Déjame ir por un par de cosas al cuarto de baño. ¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"No, estoy bien. Gracias."

Kurt desapareció y Tristan se sentó en el sofá. Vio los tornillos de metal en la pared. Un lugar para encadenar a un esclavo. Su sumisión se arremolinaba.

Kurt llegó con varias botellas, un peine y unas tijeras.

"Um, esto funcionará mejor si primero lavo tu cabello."

"Por lo general me lo lavo en la ducha."

"Bien. Um ... ¿qué tal si sólo te inclinas sobre el fregadero de la cocina y te lo lavo ahí?"

"Está bien."

Kurt organizó sus botellas en la mesa de la cocina y colocó una toalla a lo largo del borde de la pileta.

"Voy a tratar de ser rápido para que tu cuello no empiece a doler."

"Está bien. Gracias."

Kurt lavó y acondicionó rápidamente el cabello de Tristan. Era grueso y sano. Tristan obviamente usaba caros productos para el cabello. ¿Por qué demonios no había ido a un salón para que le arreglaran el cabello?

Kurt acomodó a Tristan en una silla y se puso a trabajar. Tristan cerró los ojos y se relajó bajo las manos expertas. Kurt peinó y cortó de inmediato.

"¡Listo!" Entregó a Tristan un espejo.

"Wow." Tristán giró la cabeza de lado a lado. "Wow. Gracias. Se ve mucho mejor."

Kurt le regaló una sonrisa plena. La primera en meses.

"Me alegra haber podido ayudarte. ¿Por qué no vas a un salón? Podrían haberlo arreglado por ti."

"No quería gastar el dinero. Imaginé que acabaría dejándolo crecer nuevamente. Siempre lo había traído largo. A mi amo le gustaba de esa manera."

Kurt miró a su cuello. "¿Tenías un maestro?"

Tristan miró al suelo. "Si. Solía tenerlo."

Kurt no dijo nada.

"Disculpe, ¿el chico de las fotos es su esclavo?"

Kurt sintió como si acabara de recibir un balazo. No sabía qué decir. Tristan era la primera persona a la que había conocido que no sabía la historia.

"Um... sí, pero... él... es complicado."

Tristan asintió. "Entiendo."

Ambos se quedaron allí. Dos hombres con vidas complicadas.

"Debo irme." Kurt acompañó a Tristán a la puerta.

"Gracias por arreglar mi cabello. Realmente lo aprecio."

"Gracias por ayudarme con las compras."

"No hay problema. Adiós Kurt."

"Adiós Tristan."

* * *

Gracias a la insistencia de Sebastian de un descanso total, Blaine tardó sólo dos días en recuperarse de la noche que había pasado en el bosque. Sebastian lo mantuvo encadenado a la cama y se negó a dejarlo salir, excepto para ir al baño. Le indicó a John que sirviera todas las comidas en el dormitorio. Sebastian no se separó de él. Ninguno habló acerca de lo que había pasado y Blaine no protestó cuando Sebastian se recostó a su lado en la cama para ver películas. Tampoco trató de alejarse cuando Sebastian lo envolvió con sus brazos por la noche. En su lugar hizo una negociación con sí mismo. Dormir cerca de Sebastian haría que su cuerpo se relajara totalmente, su mente tomaría un descanso de la constante batalla contra su sumisión. Esto le permitiría descansar y despertar renovado y listo para luchar al día siguiente. Esa había sido una buena idea, ¿verdad?

Sí, ajá.

Blaine sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

Estaba agotado y cansado de luchar contra sus instintos naturales.

Su sumisión estaba empezando a comérselo vivo. Él quería ceder, necesitaba ceder. Sentir a Sebastian apretado contra él lo había empujado al borde, y peor aún, había aumentado el deseo sexual que se cocía a fuego lento en su interior. Hacía dos meses que no tenía ningún tipo de liberación sexual. A pesar de la pérdida de su collar, no se atrevía a masturbarse. No creía que eso lo ayudaría de todos modos. Su cuerpo había sido entrenado para no venirse hasta que se le diera permiso. Tenía que ser cogido, negado, y luego tenía que dársele la liberación bajo el mando de un gran maestro. Deseaba ser atornillado a la mesa para coger y ser follado por días. Él deseaba estar encerrado en su jaula, deseaba ser follado por entre los barrotes, deseaba ser llenado con un tapón anal, y que se le negara el orgasmo hasta que no pudiera más.

Deseaba a Kurt.

Realmente, desesperadamente deseaba a Kurt, pero su necesidad estaba empezando a superar su deseo, empujándolo más hacia la necesidad de someterse. Hacia la necesidad de servir.

Lo inevitable no estaba muy lejos.

**S & B & S & B**

El lunes por la mañana Blaine despertó con Sebastian yendo y viniendo mientras gritaba en el teléfono.

"Mira, te lo dije... Deja de hablar y escucha... Adrien... Adrien... ¡Adrien! ¡Cállate y escucha! Los planes establecen claramente que el cuarto... no... no. ¡No! No puedes... ¡Maldita sea... vas a escucharme! "

Esto continuó durante los siguientes diez minutos, hasta que Sebastian aparentemente se rendía. Se dejó caer pesadamente en su escritorio y se pasó la mano por los ojos y frente.

"Está bien. Diles que fijen la reunión para mañana a las 9:00 am. Allí estaré."

Sebastian azotó el teléfono sobre el escritorio. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se pasó las manos por el cabello, exhalando "mierda", en voz baja.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Sebastian miró como si se hubiera olvidado de que Blaine estaba allí.

"Tengo que ir a la ciudad."

"¿A qué ciudad?"

"Paris."

Sebastian se levantó y sacó una maleta de viaje de debajo de la cama.

¿Paris?

Blaine se emocionó y se sintió esperanzado. ¿Querría Sebastian llevarlo? Si iba a París, tal vez podría huir y encontrar a alguien que le ayudara a ponerse en contacto con Kurt.

"Tengo que ir al baño."

"Lo siento." Sebastian lo desencadenó de la cama. Blaine usó el baño y rápidamente volvió a salir. Se dio cuenta de que Sebastián sólo estaba lanzando artículos de aseo y ropa interior en la maleta, no ropa. Por supuesto. Él debía tener un lugar en París.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

"Unos pocos días."

"¿Voy a ir contigo?"

Sebastian ni siquiera levantó la vista. "No."

Blaine entró en pánico. "Yo... ¡No puedes dejarme aquí solo!"

"No vas a quedarte solo. John estará aquí. Él cuidará de ti."

Blaine se sentía desesperado. Tenía que conseguir que Sebastian lo llevará con él. Tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y esperó que sus siguientes palabras no provocaran su derrota.

"Por favor, llévame contigo." ¡Mierda!. No quería parecer tan desesperado y necesitado.

Sebastian lo miró. Blaine podía sentir el aumento en su dominio. Los ojos de Sebastián se volvieron oscuros y casi ardían en los ojos de Blaine.

"¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo?"

Blaine podía sentir sus piernas debilitándose. "Yo... no quiero estar aquí sin ti."

Sebastian se dirigió hacia él, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Blaine.

"¿Tú no quieres estar sin mí?"

"Yo... es..." Blaine cerró los ojos cuando Sebastian se acercó y acarició suavemente un rizo de su frente antes de correr un dedo lentamente por la mejilla de Blaine y a través de sus labios. Blaine se estremeció y luchó para permanecer de pie.

"Y-yo nunca he estado en París."

"No puedo llevarte conmigo, Blaine. No puedo confiar en ti."

"Sí puedes."

"Demuéstramelo."

"¿Cómo?"

Sebastian se inclinó y lentamente abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron y trató de retroceder, pero estaba paralizado por el deseo de su sumisión y la necesidad se aremolinó en su interior. Se moría por tener un pene en su boca. Lo extrañaba muchísimo. Había mamado el pene de Kurt casi todos los días durante seis años. Echaba de menos la deliciosa sensación de ser dominado y forzado a garganta profunda hasta sentir que se ahogaba. Echaba de menos el sabor del semen chorreando en su lengua y deslizándose por su garganta. Y él había visto el pene de Sebastian antes. Estaba seguro de que sería largo, grande y ancho cuando estuviera completamente erecto y probablemente tendría un sabor a miel ahumada.

"Este es el trato, precioso. Ruega por servirme y te llevaré conmigo. Demuéstrame que no tratarás de escapar."

La desesperación luchó contra el deseo mientras Blaine luchaba por tomar una decisión. Hacer esto sería empujarlo hasta el límite. Estaba seguro de ello. Pero no hacerlo podría significar renunciar a su única oportunidad de salir de la isla. ¿Qué aspecto tendría en las próximas semanas? O días. Ya estaba perdiendo la batalla.

"De rodillas, Blaine."

La voz de Sebastian corrió a través de él, obligando a su cuerpo a responder.

Blaine cayó de rodillas.

Sebastian cerró los ojos. Mierda. Él podría venirse antes de que su miembro golpeara los labios de Blaine. Pasó las manos por el cabello de Blaine y echó suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás. Metió la mano en sus pantalones con la mano libre y sacó su miembro.

"Dilo, Blaine."

Blaine temblaba. "Por favor... no me hagas... Yo..."

"Dilo, Blaine. Ruega por lo que deseas. Ruega por lo que necesitas, porque lo necesitas ¿verdad, Blaine? Tu sumisión lo necesita. Estás muerto de hambre, precioso. Alimenta tu hambre."

La boca de Blaine estaba babeando mientras su sumisión bramaba.

_Sométete. Obedece. Sométete. Obedece._

¡No! Kurt... Kurt es mi...

_¡No lo es! ¡No llevas su collar! ¡Sométete! ¡Sométete ahora!_

Sebastian lo agarró más fuerte del cabello. "Dime lo que deseas."

"Yo deseo... deseo..."

Alguien llamó a la puerta. "¿Sebastian?"

Sebastian no respondió, no se movió, y no apartó sus ojos de Blaine.

"Dilo, Blaine. Acabar con tu hambre. Te alimentaré, precioso. Sólo, pídelo."

Blaine se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva. El miembro de Sebastian estaba tan cerca y había pasado tanto tiempo...

"¿Sebastian? ¿Estás ahí?"

Sebastian no respondió. Su mirada en los ojos de Blaine se intensificó.

"Haz lo que te dice tu naturaleza, Blaine. Te voy a dar todo... todo. Sólo di las palabras. Dime lo que..."

La puerta se abrió y John asomó la cabeza por la puerta "Discúlpame, pero el helicóptero estará aquí dentro de tres minutos."

Sebastian se volvió hacia él con furia. "¡Fuera!"

John sonrió y cerró lentamente la puerta, feliz de haber interrumpido. Blaine estaba bien, pero a él realmente le agradaba Tristan.

La breve interrupción rompió el hechizo y le dio a Blaine la oportunidad de respirar. Él jaló su cabeza fuera de las manos de Sebastián, se puso de pie y se alejó hasta que chocó contra la pared. Cerró los ojos, volteó la cabeza y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Le tomó toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

"Voy a quedarme aquí. Voy a quedarme aquí."

Sebastian no dijo nada. Se subió la cremallera de sus pantalones, se dio la vuelta y empezó a recoger los papeles sobre su escritorio.

Blaine se deslizó por la pared hasta el piso. Eso había estado cerca. Tan cerca, intenso y agotador que sabía que su sumisión no sería capaz de sobrevivir a otro ataque. La próxima vez se sometería. Sería incapaz de detenerse.

Sebastian se sentó detrás de su escritorio y reprimió una sonrisa. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar a Blaine, no cuando por fin había estado a punto de romperse. La paciencia de Sebastian estaba a punto de ser recompensada pero no quería que pasara demasiado pronto. Todos sus juguetes estaban en su apartamento en París. Pero ver a Blaine casi perdido y debilitado como consecuencia de su pequeña lucha por el poder fue muy divertido.

Sebastian se levantó y sacó otra maleta de viaje de debajo de la cama. Se la aventó a Blaine.

"No es necesario que lleves ropa, sólo ropa interior y cualquier otra cosa que quieras llevar."

Blaine lo miró. "¿Y-Yo voy contigo?"

"Sí, pero date prisa. Ya escucho el helicóptero."

* * *

Noah vio a Corrine beber un trago más. Bueno. El licor haría esto más fácil. No es que fuera difícil. Puede que Corrine trabajara para el Ministerio de Maestros, pero definitivamente no seguía sus reglas.

No había sido difícil para Noah saber qué Centro de Recuperación de esclavos había procesado a Blaine, pero le había tomado un tiempo descubrir un punto débil en el sistema. Los empleados del Ministerio estaban muy bien pagados y tendían a inclinarse hacia el lado sádico. Ellos disfrutaban sus posiciones de poder y la oportunidad de castigar a otros. Como resultado, no eran fácilmente persuadidos para romper el acuerdo de confidencialidad que firmaban cada seis meses. El hecho de que los empleados que violaban la confianza tenían una tendencia a desaparecer no asustaba tanto.

Después de semanas siguiendo a los diferentes empleados del Centro, Noah se concentró en Corrine. Ella era una maestra que nunca había reclamado un esclavo. Esto despertó inmediatamente su interés. Tenía que estar consiguiéndolo de algún lado.

Después de unos días de espiarla, se enteró de que Corrine definitivamente lo estaba consiguiendo. Preferentemente de un esclavo diferente cada semana. O noche.

Verla recoger esclavos en los clubes gratuitos, dormir con ellos y luego bruscamente echarlos a la mañana siguiente, había dado a Noah todo el argumento que necesitaba. Él podría chantajearla para que le diera la información, pero era demasiado fácil y la información se limitaba a lo que ella sabía. Corrine era atractiva. Decidió cogérsela en su lugar.

Corrine pidió su cuenta. Noah hizo su movimiento.

Se sentó en el asiento junto a ella y le dirigió una amplia mirada llena de sumisión. "Hola."

Corrine lo miró y luego se volvió hacia él. Demonios. Super caliente. Revisó rápidamente su cuello y miró su muñeca. Un esclavo caliente sin reclamar. Mejor ir con cuidado. Esto no era un club gratuito. Él podría estar buscando una reclamación.

"Bueno, hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Artie".

"Soy Cathy."

¿Cathy? Okay. Nombres falsos por todas partes.

"Hola Cathy. ¿Quieres comprarme un trago?"

Tres horas más tarde Corrine estaba noqueada sobre la cama, cortesía de dos orgasmos y dos pastillas para dormir de liberación lenta. Noah estaba sentado en su escritorio con las manos enguantadas, hackeando el sistema del Ministerio usando su tarjeta de seguridad y encontrando demasiado fácil adivinar la contraseña: su nombre completo y fecha de nacimiento.

Entró en el archivo de Blaine y empezó a leer. Los nombres de las personas detrás de las acusaciones de abuso no estaba enlistados. Sólo las iniciales, K. J. y J. M. estaban enlistadas. Había una lista de todos los que habían sido entrevistados con todas sus declaraciones proclamando la inocencia de Kurt. Noah frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Esto era por lo que se había negado a trabajar para el Ministerio a pesar del sueldo lucrativo que ofrecían. Estaban llenos de mierda.

Siguió desplazándose hasta que llegó a los detalles de la eliminación y la recuperación de Blaine. Saludable cuando llegó, sin marcas de abuso, sólo marcas de la posesión claramente hechas por su antiguo maestro: picaduras, marcas de pasión y arañazos. Sonrió ante la descripción del nombre de Kurt arañado en la espalda de Blaine. Muy bueno! Por fin llegó a los detalles sobre la transferencia de la custodia de Blaine. Había sido puesto en libertad al conductor de una limusina, Henry Walker para que lo transportaran al nuevo dueño de Blaine...

La Corporación JacqueLeTech.

Noah se echó para atrás en su asiento mirando la pantalla.

¿La Corporación JacqueLeTech?

¿Blaine era propiedad de una compañía?

Noah se rascó la cabeza. Esto no tenía sentido. ¿No había dicho Quinn que la madre de Blaine había emitido una orden de revocación por custodia? ¿Por qué Blaine no había sido trasferido a ella? ¿Cómo pudo haber ido a parar la propiedad de Blaine a una corporación?

Noah decidió no pensar más allá. Garabateó toda la información, dejó a Corrine una nota dándole las gracias por un tiempo maravilloso y se fue. Una vez que estuvo a pocas cuadras de Corrine, envió un mensaje de texto a Quinn.

_Necesitamos reunirnos._

* * *

**_N/A:_** **_Okay. Así que siento que es justo advertirles que Blaine finalmente se romperá en el próximo capítulo. Esto significa Seblaine BDSM smut. Sé que muchos Klainers no pueden soportar Seblaine, así que siéntanse libres de saltarse la próxima actualización._**

**_Blaine no es el único que tendrá que luchar..._**

* * *

**_N/T: No tienen idea lo que fue para mi traducir este capítulo! fue demasiado fuerte para mis emociones! Yo la realidad es que no soporto nada que tenga que ver con Seblaine u_u y oooossshhhhhhhhhh! odio a Sebastiaaan! con toda mi alma klainer! Pero por otra parte... Kurt es un lindo! No lo aman? Super dulce y tierno con Tristan..._**

**_Eeeeeeen fiiiiiiin... Aunque YaDiva haya dicho que se sientan en libertad de saltarse el próximo capítulo, yo les pido desde el fondo de mi corazón klainer, ahora más que nunca que no dejen de leerme... necesito muuuchos revieewwwws! se vienen cosas fuertes y no quiero sentirme abandonada :P Lo se... creo que estoy exagerando en el drama... Pero venga! acompáñenme en la traducción... Mis klaine feelings se desmoronan! XD_**

**_Okaaay, después de tooodo este drama... paso a los agradecimientos:_**

**_Gracias a mis V. I. P. 's Chesire de CrissColfer, andreajusbie, Hechizera, santa klaine, Adriana11, ValeAsencio , DCAndreaBA , monsetziita y Gabriela Cruz por no abandonarme y dejarme siempre un lindo comentario. Las quiero chicas! son lo más!  
_**

**_Nos leemos el próximo viernes._**

**_Kisses Klainers!_**

**_xoxo!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**N/A: No lean este capítulo si no pueden soportar el smut Seblaine. Este capítulo es 60% smut Seblaine. Saltarse este capítulo no los hará perderse del resto de la historia.**_

_**Y sí, Klaine is endgame. Siempre.**_

_**Para aquellos que planean leer, este capítulo introduce a Blaine a la merced de Sebastian. Las cosas se ponen oscuras y pervertidas. No fue fácil de escribir, así que eso les debe decir algo.**_

_**Han sido advertidos.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Blaine miraba hacia la ciudad mientras el helicóptero se acercaba a París. Él estaba tratando de idear un plan. Probablemente no podría escapar en el momento de aterrizar. ¿Tal vez por la mañana, mientras que Sebastian estaba a su reunión? ¿O Sebastian lo llevaría con él? Decidió que tendría que estar listo para escapar en cuanto surgiera una oportunidad.

Para sorpresa de Blaine, aterrizaron en la parte superior de un edificio. Una vez que las hélices dejaron de girar, un hombre se acercó y abrió la puerta. "Bienvenido a casa, señor Smythe." El hombre agarró sus maletas mientras Sebastian ayudaba a Blaine a salir del helicóptero. Sebastian tomó la mano de Blaine fuertemente mientras abordaban un ascensor y bajaban unos cuantos pisos, deteniéndose en el número 15. Sebastian sacó un juego de llaves y abrió la puerta de su apartamento. El hombre puso sus maletas en el interior y se fue.

Lo primero que golpeó a Blaine fue lo diferente que era la decoración de este apartamento a la casa de la isla. La sala de estar era brillante y llena de luz. Parecía haber ventanas en todas partes por lo que todo se percibía muy amplio y abierto. Las paredes eran de un azul claro y todos los muebles eran de cuero negro, vidrio, acero inoxidable o plata. Era muy moderno y con estilo, pero las pinturas en las paredes y los libros en los estantes hacían que te sitieras cómodo. La segunda cosa que golpeó a Blaine fue la esencia dominante de Sebastian. A diferencia de la casa de la isla, el apartamento estaba lleno de la escencia y fragancia pura de Sebastian. Inundaba las fosas nasales de Blaine y se envolvía alrededor de su cuerpo. Sentía que su sumisión saltaba y quemaba con necesidad. Tal vez haber querido venir no había sido una buena idea.

Sebastian entró en la cocina y echó un vistazo a la nevera vacía. Debería haberle dicho Anissa que tuviera víveres, pero todo había sucedido tan rápido. No había planeado volver a casa hasta dentro de tres semanas. Miró a Blaine pensativo como si tratara de decidir algo.

"Vamos a cambiarnos de ropa para ir a almorzar en el club. Después tenemos que ir a mi oficina."

"¿Qué club?"

"Maitres. Es un club privado para maestros gays. La comida es excelente. Te va a gustar."

Blaine asintió. Comer y luego escapar. Siguió a Sebastian por una escalera de caracol a la segunda planta. En la parte superior había una oficina abierta con un escritorio, archivadores y estanterías. Siguió a Sebastian al dormitorio y se quedó inmóvil.

Era un gran dormitorio decorado en azul claro y plata como la planta principal. Había una gran cama con una colcha azul y plata con almohadas a juego, pero lo que hizo a Blaine parar en seco fue la jaula. Era de plata y un poco más grande que la de Kurt.

Blaine no podía dejar de mirarla fijamente. Sumisión, miedo y deseo en conjunto chocaron en su mente. Él siempre había amado su jaula. Echaba de menos el calor, la seguridad y la sensación de propiedad de estar encerrado en el interior. Cautivo. Como un esclavo. Echaba de menos ser un verdadero esclavo sumiso con un maestro a quien servir.

Sebastian lo miraba, su miembro endureciéndose poco a poco al darse cuenta de que su sueño estaba cerca de convertirse en realidad. ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con tener a Blaine encerrado en una jaula en su dormitorio? Y allí estaba, mirando a la costosa jaula que Sebastian especialmente había ordenado sólo para él. En el momento en que la vio supo que Blaine se vería hermoso ahí dentro. No podía esperar para encerrarlo.

Ambos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos acerca de la jaula hasta que fueron sorprendidos por el timbre del teléfono celular de Sebastian, quien comenzó a hablar con alguien en un fluido francés. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del armario antes de desaparecer a su oficina. Blaine miró en su interior y se sorprendió una vez más al descubrir anaqueles de ropa de su talla. Se quedó mirando la ropa y deseó que Sebastian simplemente le dijera qué ponerse. En la isla siempre llevaba pantalones cortos, pantalones vaqueros y camisetas, pero ahora estaban en una ciudad internacional con estilo, a punto de asistir a un club de maestros. Estaba seguro de que debía vestirse mejor. Kurt esperaría que se vistiera mejor. Eligió un par de pantalones de color gris con una camisa blanca y un cardigan negro, blanco y gris. Zapatos y calcetines negros. Se miró en el espejo y decidió que Kurt lo aprobaría. Sebastian de repente apareció vestido con un traje negro casual con un botón gris oscuro en la camisa. Los dos primeros botones estaban desabrochados y su cabello estaba salvaje y desordenado creando un look muy sexy. Miró a Blaine de arriba abajo y sonrió.

"Tu look sumiso de chico de escuela. Siempre super caliente. Vamos."

Blaine lo siguió escaleras abajo. Sebastian agarró su mochila y un par de esposas. El corazón de Blaine se hundió.

"Dame tus muñecas."

"No voy a escapar." Al menos no hasta que haya comido.

"¿Quieres probarlo?"

Blaine negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Sebastian sonrió y le colocó las esposas. A continuación, agregó una correa en el centro de las esposas y la envolvió alrededor de su muñeca. Blaine lo miró. Ahora, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que iba a escapar?

Tomaron el ascensor hasta el garaje y se acercaron al elegante Lamborghini negro de Sebastian. Le abrió la puerta y ayudó a Blaine a entrar. Lo abrochó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de subirse a su lado.

Ellos iban muy lento, pasando entre otros coches, frenado para dejar pasar a los peatones. El móvil de Sebastian sonaba constantemente, pero lo ignoró. Quince minutos más tarde, se detuvieron frente a un edificio de aspecto muy simple, con grandes puertas dobles, pero Sebastián no apagó el coche. Miró a los tres hombres y una mujer que estaban charlando justo fuera de la entrada del club. Blaine miró al grupo y luego a Sebastian. Este tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía tenso. De repente aceleró, alejándose de la acera y entrando en el tráfico ocasionando que conductores enfadados les tocaran la bocina furiosamente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Acabo de cambiar de idea. Vamos a otro lugar."

"¿Por qué?"

Manejaron unos pocos kilómetros antes de detenerse en un restaurante de lujo. Una vez dentro, la anfitriona saludó a Sebastián con besos en ambas mejillas, y a pesar del hecho de que otras personas estaban claramente esperando por una mesa, fueron inmediatamente acomodados junto a la ventana. Sebastian conectó el extremo de la correa a su silla y comenzó a devolver las llamadas perdidas. El camarero se acercó y le dijo algo en francés. Sebastian asintió con la cabeza y dijo algo a cambio. Miró a Blaine. "Pide lo que quieras", y de inmediato volvió a hablar por su teléfono. Blaine abrió el menú. Okay. Todo estaba en francés. Miró a Sebastián que estaba completamente absorto en su conversación. Blaine suspiró, cerró el menú y miró alrededor del restaurante.

Era la hora del almuerzo, el restaurante estaba bastante concurrido. Había muchos amos y esclavos. Muchos de los esclavos estaban vestidos con trajes ajustados de cuero negro, que habían sido alterados con buen gusto para usarse durante el día. Algunos de los maestros estaban vestidos en cuero también, pero la mayoría vestían normalmente. Había esclavos sentados en sillas y otros sentados en el suelo, a los pies de sus amos. Blaine miró a los esclavos con collar y se sorprendió al sentir una oleada de celos. Quería su collar y brazaletes de vuelta. Cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que había estado cerca de otras personas en las últimas semanas. Probablemente meses. ¿Qué día era? ¿Qué hora era? Si se ponía de pie y montaba una escena, ¿alguien le ayudaría? Diablos, ¿alguien lo entiendería?

El camarero apareció para tomar su orden. Sebastián dejó de hablar y miró a Blaine expectante. "Todo está en francés." El rostro de Sebastian cayó. "Mierda. Lo siento." Se volvió hacia el camarero y recitó un montón de algo que Blaine no entendió. El camarero asintió y tomó los menús. Sebastian volvió a su conversación telefónica mientras Blaine se preguntaba qué iba a comer.

La comida llegó rápidamente. Auténtico pan francés con tocino, salchichas y café. Sebastian le quitó las esposas y le dijo algo al camarero en francés. El camarero asintió y dio a Blaine una mirada antes de salir. ¿Qué demonios? Sebastian se rió.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Le dije que podrías tratar de huir, y que si lo hacías, había una muy tentadora recompensa a disposición de cualquier miembro del personal que te detuviera."

"No voy a salir corriendo."

Sebastian inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Por qué no?"

"Yo no sé francés." Sebastian se rió.

Mientras comían, algunas personas se detuvieron junto a la mesa para saludar. Sebastian nunca presentó a Blaine. Todos hablaban francés, así que Blaine no podía entender lo que decían, pero estaba seguro de que habían mencionado el nombre de Tristan más de una vez seguido de una curiosa mirada en su dirección. Cada vez que el nombre era mencionado, Sebastian se ponía tenso mientras negaba con la cabeza y decía algo en respuesta.

Una vez que estuvieron en el coche, Blaine se volvió hacia Sebastian.

"Si Tristán no era tu esclavo, ¿por qué todo el mundo pregunta por él?"

Sebastian frunció el ceño antes de volverse rápidamente con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué? ¿Celoso?"

"No, sólo curiosidad."

"Solíamos salir mucho." Sebastian se puso las gafas de sol y se echó para atrás. Blaine lo miró fijamente. "Mentiroso."

Sebastian no dijo nada.

**S & B & S & B**

Desde el momento en que entraron en el alto y elegante edificio de oficinas, Blaine pudo sentir un cambio en Sebastian. Se puso muy serio, intenso y concentrado. Caminó rápidamente, obligando a Blaine a apresurarse para mantenerle el paso, y su teléfono celular estaba pegado a la oreja. Tomaron el ascensor hasta el último piso del edificio y cuando las puertas se abrieron, una linda mujer los esperaba.

"Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí. Adrien está enloqueciendo y asustando a todos los demás. Él jura que estás equivocado acerca de las mediciones. Sigue amenazando con llamar a Louis... y a tu padre."

"No estoy mal y Adrien es un imbécil. Volví para detenerlo antes de que joda todo este proyecto."

Entraron en la oficina de Sebastian. Blaine estaba empezando a detectar un tema. Brillante, espacioso, lleno de luminosidad plata y azul era la combinación de colores en la vida de Sebastian.

Sebastian quitó las esposas de Blaine. "Anissa, él es Blaine. Blaine, Anissa, mi asistente." Anissa sonrió a Blaine. "¡Oh, casi lo olvido!" Salió de la oficina por un momento y volvió con un iPad que entregó a Sebastián. "Todo dispuesto de la manera que querías."

"¿Está segura?"

"Por supuesto. Tuve que comprobarlo dos veces esta mañana."

"Muy bien. Gracias." Sebastián entregó el iPad a Blaine. "Toma". Blaine aceptó vacilante. ¿En serio? Sebastian estaba a punto de decir algo cuando otro hombre entró en la oficina hablando un hiper rápido francés. Blaine se fue tranquilamente a sentar en una silla del rincón. Abrió el iPad y buscó en el escritorio un navegador web. Nada. Trató de encontrar una conexión wifi. Nada. Bueno, esto no valía nada. Una vez que el emocionado hombre se fue, Sebastian se acercó y miró por encima del hombro.

"Tuve que cargarle programas de escritura. Pensé que podrías querer trabajar en tu música. Sé que te gusta escribir letras y canciones y esas cosas." Blaine no dijo nada. Las palabras ya no venían a él. Nunca más. No desde que fue alejado de Kurt. Estaba a punto de explicarle esto a Sebastian, cuando su teléfono sonó. Blaine abrió uno de los programas y comenzó a escribir el nombre de Kurt una y otra vez. Después de unos minutos sintió que alguien lo observaba. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Anissa mirándolo un poco divertida, pero a la vez con confusión. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver su atención a Sebastian. Empezaron a hablar de negocios. Blaine medio escuchó hasta que oyó las palabras, Nueva York.

"... quería saber si planeas mantener el apartamento o si podrías estar interesado en dejarlo. Ha tenido varias llamadas de personas tratando de conseguir un lugar en ese bloque. Estoy segura de que triplicarías el alquiler con los nuevos inquilinos. ¿Tristán sigue viviendo allí?"

Sebastian miró a Blaine y luego apartó la mirada rápidamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

"Dile que quiero mantenerlo. Si él tiene un problema, ofrécele pagarle el año completo por adelantado."

"¿Tristán sigue ahí? ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?"

Sebastian le dirigió una mirada fría. Ella sabía lo que significaba. Cállate.

"Yo me ocuparé de ello. ¿Has hablado con Royce?" Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

"Él ha estado llamando aquí como cinco veces al día buscándote. Dice que algo debe estar mal con tu teléfono celular porque no le has devuelto las llamadas."

Sebastian miró a Blaine que parecía estar escribiendo. Sebastian sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo por haber pensado en el iPad. Negó con la cabeza. "No. No quiero hablar con él. Dile que estoy en viaje de negocios y no puedo ser localizado. Tengo recepción de llamadas limitada." Anissa asintió lentamente.

"¿Hay algún problema? ¿O es que finalmente te diste cuenta del desagradable ser humano que es?" Sebastian negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando a Blaine.

"Es sólo que ahora mismo no quiero verlo ni hablar con él."

**S & B & S & B**

Después de un par de horas en la oficina, Sebastian se sintió listo para su enfrentamiento a la mañana siguiente. Blaine se había quedado dormido, acurrucado en el sofá de dos plazas en la esquina de la oficina. Sebastian se arrodilló y le acarició suavemente el cabello. Le besó la frente y luego lo sacudió suavemente. Blaine abrió los ojos, pero no saltó inmediatamente. Se quedó allí por un momento con la mirada fija en los ojos de Sebastián. Había una nueva emoción arremolinándose en los ojos verdes. Posesividad. Sebastian se puso de pie. "Anda, vamos a cenar."

Comieron en un pequeño café. A diferencia de almuerzo, Sebastian le dio a Blaine toda su atención. Sebastian le habló de su trabajo y le hizo reír con historias creadas sobre las otras personas en el restaurante. Cuando regresaron al condominio, los dos estaban cansados y listos para ir a la cama. Mientras Blaine estaba en el baño, Sebastian puso la cerradura electrónica y la alarma en la puerta del apartamento. Llevó su mochila al piso de arriba y sacó el iPad para ver lo que Blaine había escrito.

El nombre de Kurt escrito cientos de veces.

La ira y la decepción rodaron a través de él. Borró el nombre, deseando al mismo tiempo estar borrando al verdadero Kurt.

Puso el iPad nuevamente en la mochila y vio a Blaine salir del cuarto de baño. Blaine se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando la jaula. Sebastián fue a sentarse detrás de él. Suavemente jugó con el cabello de Blaine mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y suavemente susurraba en su oído.

"¿Te gustaría que te encerrara ahí dentro? ... Lo haré si quieres... Sólo pídelo..."

Blaine cerró los ojos y exhaló. Por supuesto que quería estar encerrado dentro de la jaula, pero él no estaba dispuesto a pedirlo. Él pelearía contra su naturaleza, hasta que no pudiera más. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Sebastian se levantó también, tiró de la colcha y de la sábana y se metió en la cama. Blaine dudó un momento antes de recostarse a su lado. ¿No había cadenas? Si Sebastian no se acordaba, desde luego él no se lo recordaría. En su lugar, se metió en las sábanas y dejó que Sebastian lo acercara a él, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas firmemente alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine. Cuando el aura del maestro lo rodeó, su cuerpo se relajó y su mente flotó en una calma y en un estado de descanso. Cuando Blaine se quedó dormido, pensó en Kurt y esperaba que pudiera perdonarle esta debilidad.

Seguramente Kurt lo entendería.

Supervivencia.

**S & B & S & B**

Sebastian se despertó a la mañana siguiente en el humor para una pelea. Estaba dispuesto a luchar con Adrien. Adrien Boushard odiaba a Sebastian y nadie podía culparlo. Sebastian había entrado por la puerta grande, directamente de la universidad, y había sido nombrado inmediatamente Vicepresidente a Cargo de Proyectos Clave, un título que normalmente llevaba al menos 7-10 años ganarse. Adrien sentía que él debía tener ese título, y en honor a la verdad, tenía razón, pero no era el hijo del dueño de la empresa. El hecho de que Sebastian era realmente inteligente, talentoso e hiciera un excelente trabajo, molestaba a Adrien mucho más. Siempre estaba buscando errores en su trabajo y ahora estaba convencido de que había encontrado uno grande. Sebastian no podía esperar para demostrar que estaba equivocado.

Blaine despertó decidido a escapar.

Estar en el apartamento de Sebastian lo estaba afectando. El aroma dominante de Sebastian, su esencia y energía flotaban en el condominio y caía por sí misma en la piel de Blaine, infectándolo y ocasionando que su sumisión ardiera más caliente y más fuerte que antes.

_Necesitas un maestro. Él es un maestro. ¡Sométete ante él! ¿Por qué te estás matando de hambre tú solo?_

Blaine constantemente sacudía esos pensamientos de su mente, pero eran cada vez más insistentes e implacables. Tenía que encontrar una manera de escapar.

Una vez que estuvieron vestidos y Blaine esposado, se dirigieron directamente a la oficina de Sebastian. Blaine estaba decepcionado por las esposas y la falta de desayuno, pero no dijo nada.

Había varias personas esperando cuando llegaron. Sebastian inmediatamente comenzó a dar órdenes y a reunir cosas sobre el escritorio. A las nueve menos quince toda la comitiva se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la sala de conferencias. Blaine permaneció esposado, dirigido por Sebastián. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sebastian mantuvo a Blaine sentado en una silla en la parte trasera. Había amarrado la correa de Blaine a una barra de metal en la pared. Demasiado para escapar.

La reunión se sucedía fuerte e intensa. Blaine no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando ya que todos hablaban francés. Cerró los ojos y se desconectó. Estaba hambriento y cansado. Cansado de la guerra interna que hacía estragos dentro de él. Él empezó a pensar en la jaula en la habitación de Sebastian. Sería agradable estar en una jaula de nuevo...

Michael Smythe se deslizó en silencio en la sala y se sentó junto a Blaine. Blaine lo miró con total sorpresa. Saludó a Blaine con un movimiento de cabeza y volvió su atención a su hijo que estaba hablando y señalando cosas en una pantalla. Michael asintió lentamente cuando Sebastian habló. Por una vez estaba orgulloso de él. Sebastian era elocuente, claro e iba directo al grano. Sus medidas y cálculos eran perfectos. Tal vez había llegado el momento de disparar a Adrien.

La reunión terminó con todo el mundo estando de acuerdo para seguir adelante basándose en el trabajo de Sebastián quien sonrió con aire de suficiencia cuando Adrien salió de la habitación. Cabrón. Michael esperó hasta que todos se hubieran ido para acercarse a su hijo. Sebastian lo miró. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

"Bien hecho, Sebastian, bien hecho. Sabía que tenías los números correctos."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine en caso de que necesitaras apoyo."

"No confiabas en mí."

"No, no, por supuesto que confío en ti. Sólo quería estar aquí en caso de que necesitaras mi ayuda. Adrien realmente quería meterte en problemas. Creo que es hora de que se vaya."

"¡No! Él hace un buen trabajo. No necesito que mi padre se haga cargo de mis enemigos. Estoy bien."

Michael Smythe asintió con el ceño fruncido. "Está bien." Miró a Blaine.

"¿Cómo va todo esto? Veo que no lo has reclamado. ¿Qué estás esperando?"

"Lo haré pronto. Sólo estoy esperando a que él se... adapte."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "¡No! ¡Yo no quiero ser reclamado por ti!"

Sebastian se puso rojo cuando su padre entrecerró los ojos y miró a Blaine.

"No suena como si se estuviera adaptando en absoluto."

"Va a estar bien."

"¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Has hablado con ella? Quiero irme a casa. Quiero volver con Kurt. Él es mi maestro. Pertenezco a él. ¿Por favor? ¿Vas a decirle a mi mamá? Dile que quiero ir a casa. Yo perteneaco a Kurt."

Los ojos de Michael se volvieron fríos. "Ya no es así. Tu madre y yo hablamos y decidimos que era mejor para ti estar con alguien de tu propia clase social. Perteneces ahora a Sebastian. Yo sugiero que aceptes eso. Cuanto antes, mejor."

Michael se dirigió a Sebastian. "No sé lo que estás esperando, pero hay que darse prisa y reclamarlo. Él necesita claramente un collar. Por su propio bien y por convenientes... apariencias. Dadas tus indiscreciones del pasado, no quieres que la gente tenga la impresión equivocada, ¿o sí? Me dirijo de nuevo a Estados Unidos. ¿Nos visitarán el mes próximo?" Sebastian estaba furioso, pero mantuvo la voz firme. "Ya veremos. Tengo que supervisar el proyecto hasta su conclusión." Michael asintió con la cabeza. "Entendido. Le diré a tu madre que la has mandado saludar y que tú y Blaine nos visitará tan pronto como puedan." Michael se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta poniendo sus ojos en Blaine. "La próxima vez que lo vea, espero que lleve un collar."

Sebastian airadamente recogió sus cosas y tiró de la correa, ocasionando que Blaine fuera dando tumbos mientras iba tras él. Arrojó sus cosas sobre la mesa y gritó a Anissa.

"Nos largamos. Todo debe estar bien de aquí en adelante. Voy a estar trabajando desde casa por el resto de la semana... probablemente más tiempo."

Anissa asintió. "Está bien. Oh, Royce llamó tres veces. Dijo que era importante." Sebastian agarró su bolsa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "No me pueden localizar, ¿recuerdas?"

**S & B & S & B**

Esa noche Sebastian miró a Blaine con ojos oscuros, sensuales y lujuriosos. Su dominio fue rodando a través de él en oleadas calientes de deseo y necesidad. Todo su cuerpo estaba en estado de alerta. Podía percibirlo. Sentirlo. Prácticamente olerlo.

Blaine estaba a punto de romperse.

Él había estado tranquilo durante todo el día mientras se concentraba en la supresión de su sumisión, pero por fin había penetrado en las paredes mentales que había construido, y se extendía hacia el núcleo sumiso de su mente. Sebastian podía verlo en sus ojos. Con su mente debilitada, el cuerpo de Blaine no podía pelear más. La necesidad era demasiado fuerte, y él estaba mentalmente en el borde. Sólo necesitaba un empujoncito.

Blaine estaba acurrucado en la cama, lejos de Sebastian. Podía sentir lo que le estaba pasando y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Entre la presencia de Sebastián estando en su casa, la jaula y su necesidad natural de someterse, Blaine estaba empezando a ahogarse.

Y Sebastian estaba listo para sostenerlo.

Habló en voz baja. "¿De verdad crees que todavía te está buscando? Han pasado casi tres meses. Él no va a encontrarte. Tengo serias dudas de que todavía esté buscándote... suponiendo que alguna vez lo haya hecho." Blaine no dijo nada. Sebastian se acercó más a él. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Blaine habló.

"Te equivocas".

"¿Por qué?"

"Kurt. Él está buscándome. Lo hace. Sé que lo está haciendo."

"Parece que no se está esforzando demasiado."

"Él no sabe que estoy en Europa. Probablemente está buscando en Ohio."

"Es probable que esté tirándose a su nuevo esclavo."

Blaine se levantó. "¡No! ¡Él no está haciendo eso! ¡Yo soy su esclavo!"

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos y miró a Blaine.

"¿Lo eres, Blaine?"

Duda.

Miedo.

Desesperación.

Necesidad.

Por fin había llegado al final.

Sólo necesitaba permiso para caer.

Sebastian se puso de pie. Su voz fuerte, dominante y firme, pero al mismo tiempo tranquila.

"Blaine, él no te está buscando... Claro, tal vez lo intentó por un tiempo, pero Kurt es un dominante muy fuerte, acostumbrado a ser servido por su esclavo cada día. ¿De verdad crees que está por ahí solo, sin nadie que cumpla con sus necesidades?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza, pero su voz era débil. "Él me ama. Él me reclamó. Pertenezco a él. Yo. Sólo yo. Él no desea a nadie más."

"Él no deseaba a nadie más. Pero te has ido. Estás aquí conmigo. Donde perteneces. Donde siempre has pertenecido. Y Kurt ha encontrado a alguien que le sirva. Deja de torturarte, Blaine. Deja de morirte de hambre, negando tu verdadera naturaleza. Sólo déjala fluír, precioso. Tienes permitido tener lo que quieres. Lo que necesitas. Sométete Blaine. Cae en la sumisión a la que perteneces. Es tu naturaleza. Es lo que eres. Eres un sumiso, más que la mayoría. Es lo que eres. Sométete Blaine. Simplemente sométete."

Sebastian había cerrado poco a poco el espacio entre ellos. Blaine estaba temblando, sus ojos se cerraron y abrieron lentamente mientras se mareaba en las poderosas palabras de un maestro. Sebastian colocó suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de Blaine y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la pared. Los ojos de Blaine estaban brillantes y abiertos, llenos de miedo y confusión, pero también desesperados y suplicantes. Los ojos de Sebastián eran oscuros y poderosos mientras su dominio y mando fluía caliente y fuerte, dispuesto a devorar su sumisión antes que a él.

Llegaron a la pared.

Sebastian colocó las manos de Blaine por encima de su cabeza, fijándolo allí. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de Blaine.

Blaine se rompió.

Su mente explotó, destrozando la pared de la fortaleza y la negación que había improvisado. La primera línea fuerte del poder mental construida por Kurt se había roto hace semanas. Blaine había estado aferrándose a ella por pura voluntad y determinación.

Pero la naturaleza triunfa sobre la disciplina todo el tiempo.

Su sumisión fluía a través de él. Necesitaba servir. Para estar completa y totalmente dominado y obligado a someterse y al mismo tiempo, deseando someterse más que nada. Sebastian dio un paso atrás y Blaine cayó al suelo con los brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo mientras su sumisión rodaba y quemaba a través de él, enviándolo a su nivel natural. Sebastian estaba a su lado, observando, esperando, y preparado.

La mente de Blaine corrió y tropezó.

"_Tu sumisión es para mi y sólo para mi."_

_Kurt..._

_No hay collar..._

"_Te ordeno que rechaces a cualquier otro."_

_Kurt..._

_No hay collar..._

"_Nunca te sometas a otro, Blaine. Nunca."_

_Kurt..._

"_Eres un sumiso."_

"_Cae en la sumisión a la que perteneces.."_

_"Es tu naturaleza. Es lo que eres. Eres un sumiso, más que la mayoría. Es lo que eres."_

"_Sométete, Blaine. Simplemente sométete."_

_Maestro..._

"¿Blaine? Abre los ojos, Blaine. Mírame."

Blaine muy lentamente se puso de rodillas y lentamente levantó la cabeza.

Ohhhhh...

Sebastian sonrió mientras miraba a los ojos que recordaba de la preparatoria. Magníficos ojos miel-ámbar, llenos de obediencia y miedo.

Los ojos de la sumisión.

La sumisión de Blaine.

Sebastian enredó los dedos en el cabello de Blaine y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Los ojos de Blaine estaban mojados y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Sebastian comenzó a agarrar su miembro, pero vaciló. Todavía no.

Él no era un violador.

Miró a Blaine fijamente a los ojos.

"Dime lo que quieres, Blaine."

Blaine miró la entrepierna de Sebastian antes de bajar la mirada al suelo.

"Mírame." Blaine lo miró a los ojos.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo. Di las palabras, Blaine. Sólo di las palabras. Eres un esclavo sumiso. Las palabras son una parte de tu ser interior. Tú quieres decirlas. Tú necesitas decirlas. Deja de luchar. Pídelo y se te dará."

Blaine no podía liberarse de la penetrante mirada de Sebastián. Una mirada que le llegaba muy profundo dentro de él, penetrando en su núcleo sumiso, empujándolo hacia el precipicio final.

"Dilo, Blaine. Dilo."

"Yo... por favor... por favor... ¿Te puedo... servir?"

La mano de Sebastian temblaba mientras se introducía en sus boxers para sacar su miembro palpitante. Presionó la cabeza en los labios de Blaine.

"Puedes servirme."

El cuerpo de Blaine se estremeció cuando el enorme miembro golpeó su lengua. Él chupó lentamente y luego arrastró su boca hacia atrás antes de comenzar a mamar. Fuerte, potente, mamadas hambrientas, desesperado por probar semen.

Mieeeerrrrddddaaaa.

Sebastian luchaba por no correrse inmediatamente. La boca de Blaine alrededor de su pene era algo con lo que había soñado desde la preparatoria, pero esto era algo más que lograr una mamada. Esto se trataba de romper a Blaine. Tenía que lograrlo.

Sebastian convocó el control sobre su cuerpo mientras echaba la cabeza de Blaine hacia atrás empujando su pene hasta el fondo de su garganta. Blaine luchaba por no ahogarse cuando su sumisión explotó.

Sí. Sí. Sí.

Más. Más. Más.

Sebastian continuó empujando su pene en la garganta de Blaine, disfrutando de los sonidos de su asfixia. Cambió el ángulo y comenzó a tirarse su boca, moviendo sus caderas, obligando a Blaine a aceptar cada centímetro de él. Blaine estaba gimiendo y deseando desesperadamente el semen de Sebastian para llenar su boca, pero Sebastián no estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Todavía no. No hasta que Blaine le suplicara por ello. Lo sacó de repente dejando a Blaine confuso y hambriento.

"Ponte de pie."

Blaine se levantó.

"De rodillas". Blaine cayó de rodillas, con las manos a los costados, con los ojos en el suelo. En ese momento de total y completa obediencia, el cerebro de Sebastian se movió a un nuevo espacio en su cabeza de control y mando.

"Ponte de pie."

Blaine se puso de pie nuevamente, sus ojos muy abiertos. Hambriento. Necesitado. Sebastian enredó sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazó. "No te preocupes, precioso. Yo me ocuparé de ti. Lo prometo. Sólo enfócate en mí." Blaine lo miró fijamente mientras Sebastian empezaba a desvestirlo lentamente antes de quitarse sus propias ropas. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Blaine y lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás contra la pared. "Todavía tienes hambre, ¿verdad? No te preocupes. Voy a darte lo que quieres. Lo que necesitas. Por lo que has estado muriendo."

Sebastián acomodó el cuerpo de Blaine formando una X en la pared. Colocó un brazalete de metal alrededor de cada una de sus muñecas, mismas que se conectaban a una cuerda negra delgada pero fuerte que podría mantenerlo atado a la pared, o permitirle caer de rodillas. Dejó libres los pies de Blaine. Tomó una llave de su armario y abrió una caja de plata. Estudió su colección por un momento antes de elegir una capucha de cuero grueso con una apertura de la boca. Era llamado apropiadamente 'una capucha chupadora de penes'. Sebastian acunó la mejilla de Blaine.

"Yo sé lo hambriento que estas. Se que estás hambriento de semen, así que durante las próximas 24 horas, eso es todo lo que vas a comer. Mi semen. Nada más."

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron. "Y-Yo..." vaciló cuando Sebastian presionó su cuerpo duro y firme en contra del suyo. Blaine gimió mientras pequeñas chispas de electricidad erótica bailaban sobre su piel y corrían a través de su cuerpo. Sebastian se apartó y observó la expresión de Blaine que se había vuelto desesperada. "Por favor... Y-yo... yo necesito..." Sebastian sonrió. "Sí, lo sé precioso. Tienes hambre. Hora de cenar." Sebastian lentamente colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza de Blaine. Era suave, pero muy firme y dejó a Blaine en un mundo de oscuridad y silencio. Lo único que podía hacer era gemir. Y chupar.

Sebastian envolvió sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de Blaine y se apretó con fuerza contra él una vez más. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Blaine tensarse y relajarse mientras aspiraba esa sensación de tenerlo. Él deslizó su pierna entre las de Blaine frotando su pene contra el de Blaine, quien se estremecía y temblaba mientras Sebastian se presionaba contra él durante diez minutos seguidos, abrumando a su cuerpo con la sensación de un maestro. Cuando por fin dio un paso atrás, Blaine trató de inclinarse hacia adelante, tirando desesperadamente de sus muñecas atadas, necesitando sentir de nuevo. Sebastian esperó cinco minutos y luego cambió un interruptor liberando la cuerda que le permitió a Blaine caer de rodillas, pero aún lo mantenía atado a la pared. Sebastian presionó su miembro en los labios de Blaine y él chupó con avidez. Sebastian le permitió chupar durante varios minutos antes de sacárselo y poner a Blaine de pie. Presionó el cuerpo de Blaine con el suyo nuevamente durante otros diez minutos, dio un paso atrás, esperó cinco minutos, y luego metió su pene en la boca de Blaine de nuevo permitiéndole chupar.

Lo hizo una, y otra, y otra vez.

Blaine era un desastre. Su cuerpo hambriento no se cansaba de la sensación del cuerpo de Sebastian presionándolo, y saborear su pene empujó todo a niveles altísimos. Cada embestida en su garganta lo dejó anhelando más. Necesitando más. Con ganas de más. Quería ser utilizado, controlado y obligado a someterse una y otra vez. Él quería ser cogido. Duro. Brutal. Quería su culo completamente destruido. Todo al servicio de un amo.

Sebastian se las arregló para mantenerse al límite durante una hora antes de explotar en la boca de Blaine. Apretó las manos contra la pared para evitar caerse mientras gritaba por la poderosa y caliente corrida. Así como Blaine estaba finalmente siendo alimentado, también Sebastian. Su necesidad de dominar a Blaine había quemado dentro de él durante meses. Algunos días había sido tan difícil que había pensado simplemente en tomarlo, pero quería a Blaine en el estado más puro posible. Lo más parecido al Blaine que había sentido en la preparatoria. Y quería que Blaine lo deseara. Que lo necesitara.

Él permitió que Blaine le chupara suavemente y lamera su pene por unos minutos. Blaine quería cada gota de semen que pudiera atrapar. Estaba desesperado por la sensación y el sabor. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tener que esperar por más?

Sebastian finalmente puso de pie a Baine, lo empujó contra la pared, y cambió las restricciones a cadenas. Encadenó sus muñecas y tobillos a la pared, y luego colocó una barra de bloqueo a través de su cuello, cintura y muslos. Blaine estaba fijado a la pared y todavía llevaba la capucha. Sebastian miró el miembro de Blaine. Decidió que le permitiría tenerlo libre, pero colgó un peso pequeño de sus bolas. El cuerpo de Blaine se convulsionó ante las olas de sumisión sexual corriendo a través de él. Sebastian envolvió su mano alrededor del miembro de Blaine y comenzó a acariciarlo. Sabía que Blaine estaba en el límite, pero que necesitaba permiso para venirse. Sebastian cruelmente lo acarició hasta que Blaine estaba temblando por la necesidad de explotar. Soltó su miembro y le susurró al oído.

"No te puedes correr."

Blaine gritó.

"¡Por favor! Por favor... Necesito... No puedo..."

"No te vas a correr, Blaine."

Sebastian coloco una mordaza en la boca de Blaine y se recostó en su cama. Puso el despertador para que sonara dentro de una hora y media y se quedó dormido mirando a un Blaine encapuchado, amordazado y con una pesa colgándole de los testiculos.

La cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Blaine se relajó en las apretadas ataduras. Cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba despierto y palpitante. Se sentía tan castigado, y a la vez tan bien. Tan jodidamente bien. Él realmente quería correrse, pero estaba agradecido por la tortura de no poder hacerlo. Sus bolas dolían por la necesidad de correrse y por el peso que colgaba de ellas. Él entraba y salía de su conciencia, siempre agradecido de encontrarse a sí mismo atrapado aún al momento de despertar.

Noventa minutos más tarde, Sebastián se despertó. Se dio la vuelta y recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo inmovilizado de Blaine. Le encantaba la forma en que se veía y pensó en dejarlo allí por el resto de la noche, pero quería la completa ruptura de Blaine por la mañana. Se levantó de la cama y se puso delante de él. Extendió la mano y tomó el pene de Blaine en su mano. La respiración de Blaine se aceleró mientras pequeños gemidos y gritos escapaban de él. Sebastian se arrodilló delante de él y tomó su miembro en la boca. Blaine gimió y jadeó del maravilloso placer corriendo a través de su miembro, pero sabía que le seguiría la negación cruel de su orgasmo. Un orgasmo que necesitaba tener tan desesperadamente, pero que le encantaba que le fuera negado.

Sebastian chupó el pene de Blaine hasta que sintió el temblor dentro de su ingle. Se quitó y se puso de pie.

"No te puedes correr. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo. En tu boca."

Le dejó puesta la capucha, pero le quitó la mordaza y lo desencadenó de la pared. Blaine inmediatamente cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas en una mezcla de agotamiento y sumisión.

"Arrástrate a la jaula, Blaine."

Finamente.

Sebastian lo guiaba mientras Blaine obedientemente se arrastraba hasta la jaula. Sebastian abrió la puerta.

"Adentro."

Blaine se arrastró dentro. Sebastian cerró la puerta con llave.

"Vete a dormir".

Blaine se tumbó en el colchón y se durmió en segundos.

Sebastian sonrió.

Perfecto.

**S & B & S & B**

Blaine despertó varias horas más tarde aún encerrado en completo silencio y oscuridad. Su boca sabía a rancio y salado, pero su cuerpo se sentía maravilloso. Por primera vez en meses, no había dolor punzante y ardiente dentro de su núcleo sumiso. No había dolor sordo en su cabeza y no tenía esa adolorida sensación de nostalgia. Todavía había un hambre por ser dominado, pero no la sensación de hambre de las últimas semanas.

Él extendió la mano y tocó los barrotes de la jaula. Era maravilloso estar encerrado en una jaula. Tan calmante y tranquilizador. Se sentó y se preguntó si Kurt estaba en la cama.

No... espera...

Kurt no. Sebastian.

Apartó el pensamiento de su cabeza. No quería pensar en ello.

"Buenos días, esclavo durmiente."

Sebastian abrió la jaula y Blaine salió arrastrándose. Sebastian enganchó una correa al anillo en forma de D en la parte posterior de la capucha y llevó a Blaine al cuarto de baño. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y a apuntar correctamente. Le alcanzó su cepillo dental y le permitió lavarse los dientes. Luego lo llevó al centro de la habitación. Sacó su miembro y lo presionó contra los labios de Blaine.

"Sírveme."

Blaine obedientemente chupó, con gratitud tragó el semen que brotaba del pene de Sebastian. Le dio una palmada en la cabeza. "Recuerda mi promesa. 24 horas de semen. Nada más. Hoy eres una puta adicta al semen. Aunque, probablemente siempre lo has sido."

En el transcurso de las siguientes horas, Sebastian cumplió su promesa. Blaine chupó su miembro todo el día. Casi cada hora. Cuando llegó el momento de que Sebastian trabajara, hizo que Blaine se arrodillara debajo de su escritorio con la cabeza en su regazo. Cuando estuvo listo se alcanzó su miembro y lo presionó contra los labios de Blaine, quien obedientemente chupó y tragó.

Al caer la tarde, la boca de Blaine estaba cansada y le dolía la mandíbula. Sebastian lo puso en su jaula para una siesta, dejándole la capucha. Mientras Blaine dormía, Sebastian se preparó para consolidar el regreso de Blaine a la total y completa sumisión.

Dos horas más tarde, Sebastián despertó a Blaine, lo sacó de la jaula, y lo apoyó en la pared. Apretó su cuerpo en el de Blaine y escuchó sus rotos y eróticos gemidos cuando la sensación de Sebastian lo inundó. Después de varios minutos alejó a Blaine de la pared y lo hizo ponerse de pie con la espalda recta y las piernas separadas. Sebastian sacó un "parachute chain ball weight". En primer lugar, insertó el apretado anillo de metal alrededor de las bolas de Blaine. Cuatro cadenas colgaban del anillo dando la idea de un paracaídas, de ahí el nombre. Él cuidadosamente colgó un peso en cada cadena. Blaine se estremecía mientras cada peso era agregado. Gimió y casi cae cuando Sebastian deslizó un apretado anillo metálico en su miembro duro y palpitante.

"Permanece de pie, precioso."

Sebastian le dio la vuelta a Blaine y lo dirigió hacia la pared. Le encadenó las muñecas y los tobillos a la pared, y añadió una barra separadora. Luego le retiró la capucha.

Blaine parpadeó varias veces mientras su ajustaba a la tenue luz. Se quedó mirando a la pared frente a él. ¿Por qué estaba mirando hacia la pared?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su sangre corrió más rápido en sus venas al oír el chasquido de un látigo. Sebastian sonrió maliciosamente al ver a Blaine temblar de miedo.

"¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, Sebastian!"

"No te preocupes, cariño. He sido entrenado por los mejores." Sebastian levantó el brazo y sonrió con malicia. "Voy a sacarte la mierda a latigazos, Blaine. Es un castigo por hacerme esperar tanto maldito tiempo para tenerte."

El látigo cortó la espalda de Blaine.

Blaine gritó.

El látigo volvió a bajar.

Blaine gritó, pero esta vez algo cambió.

El látigo golpeó de nuevo.

Blaine gritó, pero ¿era de dolor o de placer?

Una vez más.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Los gritos de Blaine llenaron el apartamento, pero eran el resultado de un extraño y retorcido placer que electrificaba el cuerpo de Blaine con cada golpe. Había dolor, pero cada golpe hizo a su cuerpo temblar, balanceando los pesos que colgaban de sus bolas, enviando señales eróticas y pulsaciones a través de su miembro. Y luego estaba el hecho de que se encontraba encadenado a la pared, con las piernas abiertas por la barra. Era incapaz de moverse. Era incapaz de escapar. incapaz de detener o controlar lo que le estaba pasando.

Era un esclavo.

Un esclavo completamente dominado y torturado a merced del gran maestro que empuñaba el látigo.

Sebastian amaba los gritos y llantos de Blaine. Su pene se hizo más duro y lo llevó a golpear más fuerte. Mientras Blaine gritaba, la mente de Sebastian subía en espiral fuera de control. _Castígalo. Castígalo por negarse a ti. Por decirle a tus padres que no te desea. Por elegir a la puta Hummel encima de ti. Castígalo por hacerte esperar... por hacerte dudar... por obligarte a enviar a Tristán lejos de ti. Se merece esto. Rompe su culo sumiso y muéstrale quién es su amo realmente._

Después de otro minuto Sebastian dejó caer el látigo y dio un paso atrás. Estaba sudando y respirando con dificultad. La espalda de Blaine estaba cubierta de latigazos rojo oscuro, pero sin sangre. Sebastian se sintió aliviado. El entrenamiento que él y Royce tomaron había valido la pena. Se acercó a Blaine y se puso detrás de él. Blaine estaba temblando mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, tanto por el intenso dolor como por el placer indescriptible, además de la necesidad angustiosa de correrse. Sebastian retiró cuidadosamente la barra de separación y los pesos de sus testículos. Soltó los tobillos de Blaine y luego liberó lentamente sus brazos, asegurándose de que estaba apoyado contra la pared para no caerse. Se puso de pie detrás de él y cuidadosamente lo rodeo con los brazos para quitarle el apretado anillo metálico. Le susurró al oído. "Vente para mi, Blaine."

El grito de Blaine era profunda y gutural mientras un chorro de semen espeso brotaba disparado de su pene, salpicando la pared y el piso. Su cuerpo parecía vibrar. Cada vez que Sebastián pensaba que había terminado, otra carga espesa salía disparada del pene de Blaine.

Finalmente Blaine se dejó caer en los brazos de Sebastián, con el cuerpo destrozado y agotado. Sebastian lo llevó con cuidado a la cama y lo recostó sobre su estómago. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó una pomada para aplicarla en los cortes profundos de la espalda de Blaine. Cuidadosamente se recostó a su lado. Los ojos de Blaine estaban cerrados, pero no dormía aún. Se sentía abrumado por lo que había experimentado.

Sebastian le acarició la mejilla y le susurró.

"Eres tan hermoso, Blaine. Tu sumisión es increíble. Sabía que así iba a ser. Es por eso que nunca he dejado de desearte. Y ahora que te tengo, precioso...

Nunca te dejaré ir."

* * *

_**N/A: No me odien. Prometo que Puck ha estado ocupado.**_

_**Kurt ha estado ocupado también... con Tristán.**_

_**¿Y dónde diablos está Cooper?**_

* * *

_**N/T: Demasiado fuerte... Sebastian es un HDP! u_u sólo se está vengando de Kurt, utilizando a Blaine TT_TT  
**_

_**Siéntanse libres de expresar todos sus pensamientos respecto a este capítulo.**_

_**Gracias a aseretdarren, aze klaine, tete gatita, Hechizera, patry, andreajusbie, Adriana11, monsetziita, Chesire de CrissColfer, AdryRamiss15, santa klaine, ValeAsencio, DCAndreaBA y Gabriela Cruzpor sus reviews :D  
**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes y por fi... no me abandonen :3**_

_**Kisses Klainers!**_

_**xoxo!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Victoria miraba hacia el lago mientras espera sentada en su restaurante favorito de Michigan. Ella sólo había accedido a encontrarse con Lisa, la esclava de Cooper, por respeto a Cooper. No le importaba Lisa. Ella pensaba que era atractiva, encantadora, y provenía de una maravillosa familia de Nueva Inglaterra. Ella la miraba de la misma manera que a todos los esclavos. No merecía su tiempo y atención. Pero en realidad no le importaba Lisa. Ella tenía la secreta esperanza de que Lisa estuviera a punto de anunciar que estaba embarazada, pero Victoria sabía que era imposible. Y era su propia culpa. Es difícil tener relaciones sexuales cuando su amo está en Siberia.

Ella sonrió mientras Lisa se dirigía hacia la mesa. Se puso de pie y le dio un beso superficial en la mejilla.

"Te ves hermosa, querida. ¿Cómo estás?"

Los ojos de Lisa eran tan fríos y duros como su voz. "Horrible. Quiero que dejes que Cooper vuelve a casa."

Victoria sonrió con helada dulzura. "Cariño, tu entiendes las responsabilidades de Cooper. Está trabajando en un muy importante..."

"Eso es basura y lo sabes. No sé lo que está pasando, pero lo enviaste lejos y lo quiero de vuelta en casa. ¡Ahora!"

Victoria levantó las cejas con sorpresa. "Vaya. ¿No estás siendo demasiado audaz y valiente para ser una esclava? Sugiero que bajes la voz y moderes tu tono."

"Y yo sugiero que llames a mi amo y le digas que vuelva a casa de inmediato."

"Yo no respondo a las demandas. Yo las hago."

Lisa se echó hacia atrás y sonrió lentamente. "Está bien. Entonces voy a pedir una reunión con Derrek Mandel para ver si él está interesado en esto." Lisa metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una serie de documentos. Los dejó frente a Victoria. Victoria los recogió y comenzó a revisar las páginas. Abrió la boca y disparó a Lisa una mirada malvada.

"¿Cómo diablos has conseguido esto? ¡Esto es confidencial y propiedad de Industrias Ramken!"

"Puedo ser una esclava, pero no soy idiota. Sé cómo usar una computadora."

"¡Robaste esto de la computadora de Cooper! ¿Cómo te atreves! ¡Tú, perra astuta!"

Lisa sonrió. "Lo que sea. Envía a Cooper casa o voy a darle esto a Derrek. Él y mi padre son buenos amigos. Te garantizo que él va a tomar mi llamada."

Victoria se quedó callada por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza y sonreír. "Poseemos las patentes de estos planes. No puede copiar nuestros procesos."

"¿De verdad, Victoria? ¿Crees que él va a enviar un comunicado de prensa cuando incorpore los cambios en los procesos de sus plantas? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará para hacer los cambios? ¿Seis meses? ¿un año? Digamos que un año. Eso te da 12 meses para encontrar una manera de mantenerte delante de la competencia que estás a punto de tener. Dios. Realmente espero que no pierdas dinero o cuotas de mercado."

Lisa se puso de pie. Victoria la miró. "Siéntate." Lisa se sentó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Victoria odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba impresionada con el pequeño truco de Lisa. Impresionada y vencida. No importaba. Habían pasado tres meses. Las cosas estaban resueltas. Cooper podría estar enojado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Era un hecho.

"Bien. Voy a ordenarle a Cooper que vuelva a casa. Él debe terminar su trabajo de todos modos."

Lisa puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué trabajo? ¿Congelar su trasero en alguna loca expedición en Siberia? No sé por qué sentiste la necesidad de enviar a Cooper lejos, pero no pretendamos que fue por trabajo."

Victoria ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. "Quédate a almorzar conmigo. Realmente deberíamos conocernos mejor."

"Siempre y cuando traigas a Cooper de vuelta a casa."

Victoria sacó su teléfono. "Considéralo hecho."

...

Kurt esperaba pacientemente a que Tristan acabara su turno. Le gustaba sentarse en la banca, viendo a la gente pasar. Eso era algo que le gustaba de Nueva York. La gente estaba siempre en movimiento. Yendo a alguna parte, haciendo algo. Ocupada. La gente siempre estaba ocupada.

Eso era todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Mantenerse ocupado hasta que Blaine volviera a casa.

Al menos eso es lo que se decía mientras ignoraba la pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza y el zumbido dentro de su dominio.

Kurt estaba seguro de que era pura coincidencia que siempre compraba en los días en que Tristán estaba trabajando. Y no era su culpa que el turno de Tristán siempre terminara al mismo tiempo que él hacía las compras.

Y no había nada malo con ellos dos llevando un bocadillo para comer después. Ambos tenían que comer, así que ¿por qué no comer juntos?

Y encontrarse para el café era perfectamente aceptable. Kurt necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse sobre la locura con el show y sus luchas con Brad. Además de que ahora los productores estaban dándole a Kevin un mal rato. Tenía que hablar con alguien.

Y tener a Tristán viniendo a cenar y luego practicando líneas con él era una necesidad. No había nadie más con quien hacerlo. Como había predicho, todos habían regresado a sus propias vidas ocupadas.

Ocupado.

Sí, solamente se estaba manteniendo ocupado.

Dos hombres solitarios que necesitan un amigo.

Eso es todo lo que eran. Amigos.

Amos y esclavos pueden ser amigos, ¿no?

Incluso si uno era un fuerte dominante, que no había sido servido en tres meses y cuyo dominio iba creciendo cada día más hambriento y más necesitado. Especialmente cuando miraba la increíble belleza de su nuevo amigo que era un esclavo sumiso, solo y sin reclamar. Deseoso de un fuerte amo dominante que cuidara de él hasta que encontrara la manera de regresar con el maestro que amaba.

Sí. Podían ser amigos.

Hasta que no pudieron.

**K & T & K & T**

"¿Qué le pasó a tu esclavo?"

Kurt suspiró con tristeza mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Eso era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué le había pasado a su esclavo?

Tristan se acercó y le tomó la mano. "Lo siento. No debí haber preguntado. Sólo estaba pensándolo."

Era sábado por la mañana y estaban sentados en una pequeña cafetería que se había abierto a varias cuadras de distancia de donde cada uno vivía. Kurt se dijo a sí mismo que no irían ahí para evitar encontrarse con alguien que lo conociera. Pero el lugar servía un muy buen café.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No... es que... lo siento. Yo... Desearía saber la respuesta. No sé dónde está. Él fue arrebatado de mi lado... por el ministerio. Una orden de revocación."

Los ojos de Tristan se agrandaron. No podía imaginar a Kurt haciendo algo tan atroz como para que el ministerio le arrebatara a su esclavo. Kurt negó con la cabeza y habló rápidamente.

"Te juro que no hice nada malo. No lo hice. Él... Blaine... nunca le agradé a su madre. En realidad nunca me conoció. Es... todo fue una locura desde un principio, pero lo amaba... lo amo y él me ama, y mi padre habló con ella y ella me lo dio, pero entonces... Supongo que cambió de opinión o algo y decidió llevárselo de vuelta."

Kurt se detuvo. Hablar de eso le dolía.

Tristán asintió y siguió sosteniendo su mano. "Así que... ¿No sabes dónde está?"

"No. Pensé que estaba con ella, pero no es así. Creemos que se le dio a alguien como parte de un acuerdo de negocios. Mi padre ha estado tratando de encontrarlo y he comenzado el proceso de apelación a través del Ministerio, pero es un chiste. Tan sólo el papeleo está diseñado para desalentarte incluso antes de intentarlo, pero lo estoy haciendo. Lo quiero de vuelta."

Tristán asintió. Comprendía lo que era querer a alguien de vuelta.

"¿Y tu? ¿Por qué te liberó tu maestro?"

Era el turno de Tristán de contener las lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza. "Sinceramente, no lo sé. Éramos muy felices. Al menos, yo pensaba que éramos felices. Mi señor... era... es un hombre complicado. Él cometió errores en el pasado, y tenía todos estos... demonios dentro de él que no pudo quitarse. Él es inteligente, sexy, atractivo, talentoso y rico, pero siempre cuestionaron su valor. Siempre había algo que lo hacía dudar de sí mismo. Nunca lo entendí."

Tristán sonrió de manera tímida y sexy. "Creo que es una de las razones por las que me reclamó. En la universidad yo era el esclavo que todo el mundo quería. Yo era uno de los pocos esclavos no reclamados en el campus. Los maestros siempre iban detrás de mí, pero me hice a la idea de esperar al chico perfecto. No fue fácil. No podía esperar a someterme a alguien, pero tenía que ser el indicado. Entonces un día me encontré con Sebastian. Me lanzó una mirada y eso fue todo. Flores, cenas, regalos, viajes. Él era increíble. Un perfecto caballero. Me enamoré de él inmediatamente, y fue maravilloso. Nuestra vida juntos fue maravillosa. Hasta que un día... sin razón... se acabó."

Kurt le dio una sonrisa amigable. "Lo siento mucho, Tristan. Debió tener una buena razón. Tal vez estaba tratando de protegerte de algo."

Tristan negó con la cabeza. "Hubiera ido al infierno con él y por él. Todavía lo haría. Lo amo más que a nada, y lo extraño. Lo extraño tanto."

Los dos permanecieron allí.

Extrañando a los hombres que amaban.

...

Quinn trataba de no mirar la forma en que la camisa de Noah se le ajustaba al pecho. _Esto es un asunto de negocios, no estás en la preparatoria. Concéntrate._ Quinn se enderezó y entró en su tono de negocios mientras Noah se deslizaba en el asiento frente a ella.

"Te agradecería si pudieras tratar de llegar a tiempo. Soy una mujer ocupada."

Noah bajó un poco sus gafas de sol y se echó para atrás, acomodando su brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento. La camisa se le ajustaba aún más, lo que acentuaba su musculoso pecho.

"¿Con quién has estado ocupada?"

Quinn pasó la mirada de su pecho a sus ojos. "No es asunto tuyo. ¿Qué tienes para mí?"

"La Corporación JacqueLeTech."

"¿Qué?"

"La Corporación JacqueLeTech. Al parecer ese es el equipo que posee a Blaine, o al menos eso es lo que alguien quiere que pensemos."

"Nunca he oído hablar de ella. ¿Dónde se encuentra?"

"No estoy seguro de que realmente exista. Busqué en Google y no salió nada."

"¿Buscaste en Google? ¿En serio? Yo podría haber hecho eso. ¿No se supone que estás investigando?"

"Mantén la calma... También tengo algunos amigos en el Departamento de Comercio y en el IRS haciendo algunos chequeos. La empresa no está registrada en ningún estado y no hay ningún registro de impuestos sobre la renta, ni acciones, nada. Pero JacqueLeTech suena a francés y Victoria Anderson se encuentra en medio de una enorme expansión en Europa. Tiene que estar relacionado."

"Pero incluso una empresa francesa aparecería en Google, ¿no?"

"Es por eso que creo que no es una compañía legítima. O está completamente hecha, o es una sociedad ficticia en el marco de una empresa más grande. De todos modos, si realmente existe, creo que es en Francia."

Quinn frunció el ceño. "Pero ... ¿por qué iba a entregar a Blaine a una corporación? ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Blaine fue tomada bajo una orden de revocación! ¿No significa eso que el esclavo tiene que ir primero directamente con los padres?"

Noah asintió. "Si. Por alguna razón ella movió los hilos para que la transferencia fuera directamente a este equipo JacqueLeTech. Al Ministerio no le gusta hacer eso, sobre todo bajo una orden de revocación."

Puck se detuvo para echar un vistazo alrededor del restaurante. Se inclinó más hacia Quinn.

"Hice un poco de investigación relacionada a Victoria Anderson. Ella es una gran obsesiva por el control. Renunciar al control sobre Blaine me hace rápidamente pensar que ella lo necesitaba para algo importante. Algo tan importante, que estuvo dispuesta a transferirlo directamente a una empresa en vez de a ella. Justo ahora lo más importante en su mundo es la expansión en Europa. Estoy seguro de que su decisión de tomar a Blaine está relacionado con eso."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que ella hiciera algo tan cruel y despiadado a su hijo? ¿Cómo podría Blaine posiblemente ayudar con la expansión?"

"Dinero".

"¿Dinero?"

"Dinero. La experiencia me ha enseñado que todo siempre se reduce a dinero, sobre todo para los ricos. Hice algunas investigaciones sobre la expansión. Industrias Ramken es una de las mayores y más exitosas compañías privadas en Estados Unidos. Todo el mundo está esperando a que Victoria empiece a tener accionistas. La oferta inicial sería increíble. Hace unos meses se publicó un artículo sobre la decisión de expandirse en Europa. Hubo muchos rumores de que ella no tenía suficiente dinero para financiar el traslado. Los analistas especularon que tal vez ella podría finalmente hacerse de accionistas para recaudar el dinero necesario, pero no lo hizo. Mi conjetura es que ella nunca lo hará. Maniática del control. De todos modos hubo toda esta charla acerca de su necesidad de dinero y luego de repente, pum. Ella está en Europa. ¿De dónde sacó el dinero?"

Quinn negó con la cabeza. "Pero ella está podrida en dinero y bien diversificada en varias empresas. Victoria tiene dinero en efectivo y muchísimo."

"Los ricos no usan su propio dinero, además de que es una perra codiciosa. Ella no invertiría gran parte de su fortuna personal, ni siquiera en su propia compañía. Las expansiones son peligrosas, incluso para las empresas de gran éxito como Ramken. No, estoy seguro de que consiguió el dinero de una manera no tradicional, y creo que Blaine fue parte del trato."

Quinn se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y trató de procesar toda la informacion mientras miraba a Noah. Ella siempre supo que él era más inteligente que todo el mundo, y le dio el crédito correspondiente. Estaba impresionada. "Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?"

"Necesito hablar con Kurt."

Quinn negó. "Burt quiere que esté fuera de todo esto. El Ministerio le envió una carta por acosar a Victoria Anderson. Él no quiere que Kurt esté involucrado."

"Bueno, tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que averiguar lo que él sabe. Lo más probable es que sepa algo, pero no se da cuenta. Tengo que averiguar quién está detrás de esta Corporación JacqueLeTech, o si es que existe. Podría ir a Francia, pero yo no sabría por dónde empezar. Supongo que por París, pero quién sabe. Kurt puede saber algo que me lleve en la dirección correcta."

Quinn asintió. "Está bien. Déjame contactar a Kurt primero para decirle lo que está pasando. Él no sabe nada de ti. Voy a arreglar las cosas con Burt."

"Bien." Puck se ecgó para atrás y se concentró en dirigirle a Quinn una dura mirada. "Ahora, tengo otro caso que discutir contigo."

"¿Qué caso?"

"El caso de la ardiente asesora del Congreso y el chico malo y sexy."

...

Dos días después, Kurt se sentó ansiosamente en una banca del parque esperando a Noah. Él estaba muy emocionado al principio, cuando Quinn llamó para decirle que habían contratado a un investigador para encontrar a Blaine. Su entusiasmo se enfrió cuando se enteró de quién era.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿En serio?"

"Vamos, Kurt. Hay que ser agradable y estar agradecido. Un investigador normal no tocaría un caso como éste. Todo lo que estamos haciendo es ilegal. Si el Ministerio se entera, todos iremos a la cárcel."

"¡Espera! Mi padre podría meterse en problemas?"

"Hemos sido cuidadosos. Él sólo se reunió una vez con Noah. Todo es a través de mi. Si pasa algo, puedo afirmar que actué sola."

"¡Nadie va a creer eso! ¡Trabajas para él! ¡Soy su hijo! ¡Blaine es el esclavo de su hijo!"

"Es por eso que debemos tener cuidado y estar agradecidos con Noah. Es por eso también que debes mantenerte al margen de esto. Estoy dejando que se reúna contigo esta vez, porque él realmente lo necesita, pero después de eso tienes que prometerme que no tratarás de involucrarte. Simplemente siguer trabajando en las cuestiones de la apelación."

A pesar de estar al teléfono, Kurt rodó los ojos. "Una colosal pérdida de tiempo y energía, por no mencionar que es imposible que se concrete. Estoy en el párrafo que dice que tengo que proporcionar copias del expediente de Blaine de cuando iba a la primaria. No preparatoria. ¡Primaria! Ahora, ¿cómo haría un maestro, cuyo esclavo ha sido arrebatado por los padres del mismo, para tener acceso a eso y qué demonios tiene eso que ver con traer a Blaine de vuelta?"

"Lo sé, Kurt. Lo sé, pero hay que hacer creer que te estás moviendo a través de todos los canales normales." Quinn se quedó callada por un momento antes continuar con sumo cuidado. "Kurt... no va a ser fácil traer a Blaine de vuelta. Incluso cuando lo encontremos... encontrarlo no significa que podamos traerlo."

Kurt cerró los ojos. "Vamos a encontrarlo primero."

x-x-x-x

Noah caminó hacia Kurt y se dejó caer a su lado.

"¿Buscando un poco de acción?"

Kurt hizo una mueca. "Si hubiera sido yo, te garantizo que habría elegido un parque de mejor clase."

Noah sonrió. "Veo que sigues siendo una princesa de porcelana."

"Y tú sigues siendo un criminal." Kurt sonrió. "Estoy contento por eso."

Noah asintió. "Muy bien, no quiero que estemos demasiado tiempo aquí, así que al grano. ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre la familia de Blaine?"

Kurt negó. "No mucho. Nunca he conocido a sus padres. Su hermano, Cooper es agradable. Es un maestro y favorito de su madre. Él y Blaine no son súper cercanos, pero lo intenta. Solíamos escuchar de él ocasionalmente y luego todas las comunicaciones simplemente se detuvieron."

"¿Cuándo fue eso?"

"No lo sé. Unos meses antes de que comenzaran a investigar."

Noah asintió. "Está bien. ¿ Blaine estuvo alguna vez involucrado en el negocio?"

"Nunca."

"¿Está seguro?"

"Por supuesto. Cooper maneja algunos negocios en Michigan. Blaine es un esclavo así que Victoria nunca lo consideró digno de aprender el negocio familiar. Tampoco es que Blaine estuviera interesado."

Noah estaba callado. Pensando. Kurt lo miró con interés, preguntándose si él y Quinn estaban reavivando algo.

"¿Blaine mencionó alguna vez algúnsocio de negocios de sus padres?"

"No, yo no creo que él haya conocido a alguno. Bueno... están los Smythe, pero creo que no eran más que amigos de la familia. No sé si hicieron negocios juntos."

"¿Los Smythe?"

Kurt hizo una mueca. "Ricos, de dinero. No sé qué tipo de negocios hacen. Ellos tienen un hijo llamado Sebastian que quería reclamar a Blaine en la preparatoria, pero Victoria me lo dio a mí."

Los ojos de Noah se entrecerraron. "¿En serio? ¿Por qué? No es que no lo merecieras, pero si eran amigos de la familia..."

Kurt se movió un poco. Estaba agradecido con su padre, pero odiaba decirle a otros acerca del acuerdo que hizo Burt con Victoria. No es que ella mantuviera su parte del trato. "Mi padre habló con Victoria. Ya sabes. Ayuda con cuestiones de gobierno."

"¿Dónde está ese Sebastian ahora?"

"No tengo idea. Lo último que escuché es que estaba en algún lugar de Francia con su esclavo."

Noah asintió lentamente, pero no dijo nada. Sacó una lista.

"Estas son todas las personas que el Ministerio interrogó acerca de Blaine y tu. ¿Conoces a todos?"

Kurt leyó la lista y asintió. "Sí."

"Okay. Tengo una pregunta acerca de este, Chris Jenkins. Es dueño del estudio donde Blaine solía trabajar, ¿cierto?" Kurt asintió.

"Okay. Entonces, él es dueño del estudio, pero ¿realmente trabajaba directamente con Blaine?"

"No. Blaine siempre había trabajado con este chico llamado Kaden. Kaden James."

Noah se hizo para atrás.

KJ – Kaden James.

Bingo.

Kurt lo miró. "¿Qué?"

Noah le devolvió la mirada. Él no quería decir mucho. No podía permitir que Kurt se estuviera haciendo ideas y tratando de interferir.

"Nada. Sólo que es interesante que el Ministerio quisiera interrogar al dueño del estudio y no a la persona que veía a Blaine todos los días."

"Porque el ministerio está lleno de mierda."

Noah asintió y se rió. "Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Kaden es un maestro o un esclavo?"

"Un esclavo."

"¿Tiene un maestro?"

"No en ese entonces, pero ahora no sé. Antes de que Blaine se fuera, conoció a alguien. Un tipo llamado Jake."

"¿Jake qué?"

Kurt negó. "No lo sé. Nunca lo conocí. Se suponía que nos reuniríamos, pero nunca se pudo y luego Blaine... bueno..."

Noah asintió. "Si. Escucha Kurt, ¿qué vas a hacer después de que encuentre a Blaine? Te das cuenta de que no puedes ir por él."

Kurt no dijo nada.

"¿Kurt?"

"¿Kurt?"

Kurt cerró los ojos. Su voz era un susurro. "Lo sé. Sé que no puedo... Tengo que saber que está bien. Necesito saber dónde está y que está bien."

Noah lo miró fijamente. "¿Y no vas a ir a buscarlo? ¿Vas a ser feliz simplemente sabiendo dónde está?"

Kurt miró a Noha y asintió.

Noah negó con la cabeza. Podía leer la mentira en los ojos de Kurt.

"Pura mierda."

Kurt no dijo nada.

...

Blaine abrió los ojos. Yacía desnudo y solo en la cama.

Se apoyó en los codos. Su mandíbula, garganta y espalda dolían. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar.

Oh. Claro. Por supuesto su mandíbula, garganta y espalda dolían.

Había chupado pene todo el día y había sido azotado toda la noche.

Lentamente se puso de rodillas y se levantó de la cama. Se acercó al espejo y se giró para mirar su espalda. Miró por encima del hombro.

Wow.

Su espalda se veía como la de Seth. Se quedó observándola durante varios minutos. ¿Estaba mal que pensara que los latigazos eran hermosos?

"Buenos días, esclavo durmiente."

Blaine dio un salto y retrocedió con los ojos llenos de miedo. Sebastian sonrió. El Blaine de la preparatoria.

"Cálmate. Soy sólo yo. todo está bien. Tu estás bien. No voy a hacerte daño."

Se acercó y besó a Blaine en la frente. "Date la vuelta, déjame ver."

Blaine se dio la vuelta para que Sebastian pudiera inspeccionar su espalda. Sebastian tocó ligeramente uno de los cortes ocasionando que Blaine se estremeciera. Sebastian ligeramente envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y lo atrajo hacia sí, con cuidado de no rozar su espalda contra el pecho. Él se inclinó y le habló en voz baja al oído.

"¿Habías sido azotado antes?" Blaine negó con la cabeza. "¿Lo disfrutaste?"

La culpa golpeó el pecho de Blaine. Sí. Sí, le había gustado. Por Dios que lo disfrutó. Había sido una de las experiencias sexuales más intensas que había tenido nunca, y Kurt le había hecho pasar un montón. Ahora entendía por qué Seth lo adoraba tanto, pero se sentía culpable por disfrutar de algo que Sebastian había hecho con él.

"Respóndeme, Blaine. ¿Lo disfrutaste? Dime la verdad."

"S-sí".

Sebastian sonrió y asintió. "Sabía que lo harías. También sabía que iba a ayudarte a volver a tu verdadero yo."

Sebastián fue a sentarse a la cama. Estudió a Blaine por un momento. Blaine lo miraba como un animal asustado. Sebastian mantuvo su voz suave y persuasiva.

"Ven aquí. Arrodíllate delante de mí."

Blaine caminó lentamente hacia él y se arrodilló frente a él. Sebastian pasó la mano por sus rizos y luego le sostuvo el rostro en sus dos manos.

"No voy a lastimarte. Todo está bien, precioso. Has vuelto a la normalidad. ¿No es genial? Has vuelto a la forma en que debes ser. Tu auténtico yo. La forma en que eras antes de que él empezara a joderte el cerebro y a experimentar en ti. Estás bien ahora y te lo prometo, yo me ocuparé de ti."

Blaine no dijo nada así que Sebastian continuó.

"Escucha, estaba pensando que tal vez nos quedaremos en París por un tiempo. ¿Te gustaría? Voy a decirle a John que venga para que tengamos a alguien para que cocine y limpie y esas cosas. Él tiene su propio espacio al final del pasillo. Él estará aquí durante el día para cuidar de nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?"

Blaine asintió lentamente.

Sebastian le sonrió. "Esto va a ser divertido. Te lo prometo. Te voy a mostrar todas las cosas interesantes en Paris y podemos ir a visitar otras partes de Europa también. ¿Okay? ¿Te gustaría?"

Blaine asintió lentamente.

Sebastian sonrió. "Muy bien. Vale. Um... probablemente necesitas una ducha. Iré a prepararte el baño para que esté lo suficientemente caliente. No quiero que te lastimes la espalda. Luego te llevaré a buscar algo para comer. Debes estar hambriento. No puedo recordar la última vez que comiste."

Sebastian se levantó y tiró de Blaine hasta ponerlo en pie. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño mientras Blaine se quedaba allí.

"¿Sebastian?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Cuándo puedo volver a casa con Kurt?"

Sebastian sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el pecho. "¿Qué has dicho?"

Blaine poco a poco se alejó de él. "¿Cu-cuando pu-puedo ir a casa con Kurt?"

Sebastian se acercó lentamente hacia él, con los ojos ardiendo con tranquila furia. Blaine fue retrocediendo hasta que chocó contra la pared. Podía sentir la ira de Sebastian.

"Estás en casa está conmigo ahora, Blaine. Conmigo. Necesitas olvidar a Kurt y centrarte en tu nuevo amo. ¡Yo!"

Blaine estaba temblando, pero se las arregló para tragar varias veces y encontrar su voz.

"¿Vas... vas a reclamarme?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sebastian. Él no estaba dispuesto a reclamarlo. No todavía.

"No hay prisa. Sobre todo porque pareces estar teniendo problemas para adaptarte a tu nueva responsabilidad. Vamos a trabajar en eso. De rodillas."

Blaine cayó inmediatamente al piso. Sebastian se bajó los boxers. "Sírveme." Blaine se inclinó hacia delante y tomó el miembro en su boca, obediente, lamiendo y chupando hasta que Sebastian se vino duro y fuerte. Blaine se quitó sintiéndose mareado. ¿Cuándo había comido por última vez?

Sebastian se tomó unos momentos para saborear su orgasmo antes de poner a Blaine de pie. "Ve a tomar una ducha y luego te daré de comer."

Mientras se duchaba, Blaine se preguntaba si otro esclavo había servido a Kurt esa mañana. Apartó el pensamiento de su cabeza. En el momento en que salió de la ducha, el calor en el baño combinado con su falta de alimentos lo hizo sentirse más mareado que antes. Se apoyó en la pared del baño para no caer. Los esclavos debían ser alimentados regularmente y necesitaban de su rutina. Sebastian no le estaba proporcionando ninguna. Blaine recorrió lentamente su camino hasta la habitación. Sebastian no estaba allí. Blaine suspiró y eligió su propia ropa. En el momento en que bajó las escaleras, la sensación de mareo se había transformado en una sensación de malestar. Sebastian lo miró y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Tengo hambre."

"Parece que si comes te hará daño."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. Ohhh, eso fue un error. Ahora le dolía la cabeza. "No... yo... necesito comer."

"Está bien. Vamos."

Una vez dentro del coche, Sebastián se volvió hacia Blaine y lo miró a los ojos, quemándolo con dominio y mando.

"Vas a estar bien conmigo. No escaparás. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Sí."

Mientras desayunaban, Sebastian se dio cuenta de que debería tener comida en la casa, por lo que se fueron de compras. Blaine miraba con divertida confusión como Sebastian tiraba las cosas en la canasta. Él no podía entender que Sebastian pensara que podía cocinar con las cosas que estaba comprando. Blaine tenía la esperanza de que John estuviera en camino a París.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Sebastian dejó que Blaine tomara una siesta en la jaula. Blaine estaba agradecido de estar encerrado en el interior. Se sentía seguro y protegido ahí dentro. Incluso de Sebastian. Mientras se dormía, dos pensamientos vagaban por su mente.

¿A quién se estaba cogiendo Kurt?

¿Cuándo se lo cogería Sebastian?

...

"Vamos para arriba." Kurt golpeó el timbre de la puerta, abrió la puerta de su apartamento, y se apresuró a volver a la cocina. Un minuto después, Tristán entró llevando un ramo de gerberas. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Hey".

"¡Hola! Estaba preocupado de que la salsa se quemara. ¿Qué onda con las flores?"

"Oh, pasé por la floristería de camino hacia aquí. Eran tan bonitas que las compré. Pensé que las podíamos poner en la mesa."

"Muy dulce de tu parte. Gracias. Aquí, mueve la salsa mientras consigo un jarrón."

Cena del sábado en la casa de Kurt.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre entre ellos.

Amigos cenando en una noche de sábado.

Kurt llenó un hermoso jarrón de cristal con agua y arregló las flores. Las colocó en el centro de la mesa.

"Son preciosas. Gracias Tristan."

"No hay problema."

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Kurt se volviera rápidamente hacia la estufa y Tristan se dirigiera hacia la alacena por los platos para poner la mesa.

Ignorar la atracción arremolinándose entre ellos era también una costumbre entre ellos.

Kurt no creía que era una atracción real. Después de todo, él estaba enamorado de Blaine, y Tristan estaba enamorado de su antiguo maestro. Era sólo su necesidad biológica de dominar. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba deseoso. Habían pasado meses desde que había sido servido por su hermoso Blaine. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban conectados a desear la sumisión de un esclavo. Tres meses era mucho tiempo, especialmente después de haberlo tenido todos los días durante seis años. El dominio de Kurt estaba muriendo de hambre.

Y se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

Sobre todo porque pasaba más y más tiempo saliendo con Tristan.

Tristán, que era increíblemente hermoso y tenía una sensualidad dulce para él que hizo a Kurt ppensar en Blaine. Su cabello había vuelto a crecer, añadiéndose a su belleza. Su sumisión era atractiva. Era fuerte y obediente como la de Blaine.

Y luego estaba la manera en que Tristan lo miraba.

Con los ojos abiertos, con ganas, deseoso y dispuesto. Como si estuviera esperando a que Kurt le ordenara.

Rogándole que le ordenara.

Tristan estaba tan hambriento como Kurt. Lo único que Kurt tenía que hacer era decir la palabra.

Y Kurt sentía como que le ordenaba.

Pero se contenía.

Control.

Disciplina.

Negación.

Tristán se rió de las historias de Kurt durante la cena. Le encantaba el sonido de la voz de Kurt, y la forma en que sus ojos bailaban cuando estaba excitado. Le encantaba la forma en que su dominio se sentía. Fuerte y exigente, pero amoroso. Le encantaban lo azules que eran sus ojos y lo rosada que era su boca.

Tristan se estaba enamorando de Kurt.

Una vez terminada la cena, las cosas se volvieron tensas y difíciles. Kurt podía sentir la sumisión de Tristan, lo que provocaba que su dominio creciera. Esto a su vez aumentaba la sumisión de Tristán, y el ciclo daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que Tristan lo miró como si fuera a caer de rodillas en cualquier momento.

El miembro de Kurt se endureció. Tristán era realmente hermoso... y disponible... y dispuesto... muy dispuesto.

Kurt se levantó de un salto. "Debes irte."

Tristan asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Kurt lo siguió. Tristan de repente se dio la vuelta con ojos suplicantes.

"Por favor... ha pasado tanto tiempo y... no sé cuánto tiempo más podré soportarlo. No quiero ir a los clubes gratuitos. No quiero eso, y... ya tuve una muy mala experiencia y... ¿por favor? Yo sólo... quiero... deseo... necesito someterme y confío en ti."

Kurt tragó. Se sentía tan desesperado.

"No puedo, Tristán. Todavía amo a mi esclavo."

"Y yo todavía amo a mi señor."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No quiero violarte y no puedo reclamarte. Quiero a Blaine de vuelta."

"Yo lo sé. No es violación porque yo lo sé. No estoy esperando que me reclames. Yo sólo... por favor... ¿por favor, Kurt?"

Su desesperación ardía más caliente con cada minuto que pasaba. Dio un paso valiente y se acercó a Kurt.

Kurt sabía que debía hacerlo retroceder...

Pero no lo hizo.

"Por favor... por favor Kurt... sácame de mi miseria... y de la tuya. Por favor... déjame... déjame servirte."

Las palabras mágicas.

Kurt agarró firmemente la cabeza de Tristan y estrelló su boca contra la suya. Tristan abrió la boca y succionó la lengua de Kurt, quien gimió y se agarró a los hombros de Tristan. Se dio la vuelta arrastrando a Tristan hasta empujarlo contra la pared, y luego presionó su cuerpo en el suyo.

Fuegos artificiales.

Diminutas explosiones estallaron arriba y abajo en la espina dorsal de Tristán mientras que la reprimida energía sexual de Kurt y su necesidad de dominar explotaban.

Tristán oyó la cremallera. Cayó de rodillas y abrió la boca. Las manos de Kurt temblaban mientras deslizaba su pene en la boca de Tristan. Este devoró el pene tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que Kurt tenía que presionar sus manos contra la pared para no caerse. Tristan chupó duro, rápido y con avidez. Estaba muerto de hambre del sabor de semen en su lengua. Kurt se perdió en una nube de placer sexual, dominación y necesidad. Se quedó quieto y dejó a Tristan trabajar. Tristán intentó comunicar su agradecimiento con cada golpe de su lengua y cada mamada de su boca.

Cuando Kurt sintió la familiar espiral y sacudida de su orgasmo, agarró el largo y negro cabello de Tristan y lo envolvió alrededor de su mano, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando Kurt se vino en su garganta, Tristan lo hizo con un grito ahogado por el miembro en su boca.

Después de un minuto de gemidos y jadeos, Kurt se salió de la boca de Tristan, se lanzó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a sollozar.

Culpa y vergüenza.

Culpa por engañar a Blaine, a pesar de las circunstancias, y vergüenza por usar a un esclavo.

Tristan se acercó y apartó las manos de su cara.

"Por favor, no. No te arrepientas. Fue maravilloso. Lo disfruté mucho. Lo necesitaba, y tu también."

"¿Eso no hace que sea correcto!"

"¿Cómo puede ser malo? ¡Los dos lo queríamos! ¡Lo necesitábamos!"

"¡Pero... tengo un esclavo!"

Tristán sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "No, no lo tienes, Kurt. Igual que yo no tengo un maestro. Los dos estamos solos. Sé que no puedes reclamarme, y no quiero que lo hagas, pero no hay razón por la que debamos sufrir en nuestra soledad. Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente."

Tristán se acercó más a él y tomó su mano. "Déjame ayudarte, Kurt. ¿Por favor? Vamos a ayudarnos mutuamente."

**K & T & K & T**

Esa noche Kurt se recostó en la cama y mirando al techo.

Se había roto y había permitido que un esclavo le sirviera. Un esclavo al que no tenía intención de reclamar. Un esclavo que no era Blaine.

Le había tomado tres meses llegar a este punto, y él era un maestro.

¿Cuánto tiempo le había tomado a Blaine?

No hacía falta decir que Blaine estaba sirviendo a alguien. Sometiéndose a alguien. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría tardado antes de que su sumisión se hiciera cargo? ¿Qué estarían haciendo con él? ¿Cómo estaría siendo ordenado para hacerlo?

Kurt se dio la vuelta y aferró a la perrita Margaret Thatcher contra su pecho.

"Está bien. Está bien, Blaine. No me importa a quien te has sometido o lo que has tenido que hacer. Entiendo, y no me importa. Sólo quiero que estés de vuelta. Te quiero en casa."

...

Kaden pulsó enviar a su último correo electrónico del día y cerró su ordenador. Se sentó en silencio.

Él no quería ir a casa.

Habían pasado cinco meses.

Él había arruinado la vida de una de las pocas personas en el mundo que le habían mostrado nada más que bondad, amor y preocupación.

Lo había hecho para probar su lealtad. Su amor.

Y sin embargo, habían pasado cinco meses.

Jake nunca lo iba a reclamar.

_Sírveme bien. No merezco ser reclamado. No después de las mentiras que dije. No después de lo que le hice a Blaine._

Agarró su bolso, apagó la luz y se fue. Caminó hacia afuera adentrándose en el aire nocturno y miró alrededor. Jake ni siquiera se molestó en venir nunca más por él. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para irse a casa.

"Buenas noches Kaden."

Kaden se dio la vuelta. Había un hombre de pie. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca.

"Um, hola. ¿Te conozco?"

"No, pero tenemos un amigo en común."

"¿Quién?"

"Blaine Anderson."

Kaden negó con la cabeza. "No... no he visto a Blaine desde hace un tiempo. Él... um..."

Noah caminó rápidamente hacia él y lo agarró del brazo. "Corta el rollo. Sé exactamente lo que hiciste, tú pedazo de mierda, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no fue tu idea. Llévame con tu líder."

...

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido mucho más fácil de sobrellevar que el pasado.  
**

**¿Qué opinan de Kaden? yo creo que fue víctima de las circunstancias, pero a pesar de cualquier cosa, no debió dejarse manipular por Jake... Yo, muy personalmente, considero que no era amigo de Blaine... Un amigo no hace eso u_u**

**Las cosas pronto van a cambiar... creo...**

**Gracias a andreajusbie, ValeAsencio, santa klaine, monsetziita, DCAndreaBA, patry, Adriana11, Chesire de CrissColfer, Amyxs41 y Gabriela Cruz por dejarme sus reviews.**

**Espero que aun tengan interés en la historia, a pesar de Seblaine...**

**Hasta el próximo viernes :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Kurt se dio la vuelta y miró el reloj. Las 10:00 am del sábado. Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y echó su brazo sobre Tristan quien automáticamente acercó más hacia él. Kurt recorrió con sus dedos la espalda de Tristán antes de enredarlos en su grueso cabello negro. Tiró suavemente. Tristan inmediatamente abrió los ojos, se puso de rodillas y extendió sus brazos en el aire. Miró a Kurt y sonrió mientras se movía sobre sus piernas. Bajó los boxers de Kurt y amorosamente le besó la cabeza de su miembro antes de tragarlo por completo. Lo chupó hasta que Kurt arqueó sus caderas, empujándose a sí mismo aún más en la boca de Tristan mientras se venía con un callado gemido. Tristan tragó feliz antes de dejarse caer sobre su espalda. Kurt descansó en el cálido ensueño de su orgasmo durante unos minutos antes de colocarse sobre Tristan. Lo besó profundamente, enredando sus piernas con las de él, evocando un largo, profundo y conmovedor gemido de Tristan. Kurt permaneció encima, presionándose en el cuerpo de Tristán durante 20 minutos.

Era algo nuevo entre ellos.

Dos amigos ayudándose mutuamente.

Kurt dejó en claro que no tendría sexo con Tristán. No podía. Él sólo había dormido con Blaine y quería que siguiera siendo así.

Tristan se movió con cautela. "Te das cuenta de que las posibilidades son... Blaine... él está teniendo..." Kurt lo interrumpió rápidamente.

"Lo sé. Lo sé y no me importa. Es diferente. Blaine es un esclavo y él es... único en su sumisión. No lo conoces. Su sumisión es más fuerte que la de la mayoría de los esclavos. Es muy potente. Cualquier cosa que le esté sucediendo es sólo eso. Está pasándole a él. Él no puede controlar lo que está siendo ordenado a hacer, y no podrá negarse. Pero yo soy un maestro. Puedo controlar lo que hago. Al menos lo voy a intentar."

Así llegaron a un acuerdo. Tristan serviría Kurt, que a su vez cubriría la necesidad de Tristán de ser dominado, y Kurt alimentaría la necesidad de Tristan de sentir a un maestro mediante la presión de sus cuerpos. Tristan también podría quedarse en las noches. Él realmente quería que Kurt se lo cogiera hasta el infierno, pero estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que Kurt pudiera darle. Eso fue suficiente para mantenerlo alejado de los clubes gratuitos y también le ayudaba a aliviar un poco de su anhelo por Sebastian. Al menos por ahora.

Kurt vivía con el corazón lleno de culpa, pero necesitaba a Tristan. Su necesidad de dominar había estado ardiendo animadamente, además de su constante dolor por Blaine. Tristan lo mantenía lleno y satisfecho lo suficiente como para centrarse en los ensayos finales de su show, y le impedía llorar hasta quedarse dormido por las noches. Estaba seguro de que Blaine lo entendería.

Sobreviviendo.

También odiaba sentirse como si se estuviera escondiendo de todos, que por supuesto lo hacía. Nadie sabía de Tristan. Nunca hablaba de él y desde luego, no tenía intención de presentárselo a nadie, pero Chandler y Kevin no eran ciegos. Ambos tenían la sensación de que Kurt estaba tonteando con alguien, pero no dijeron una palabra a nadie y no se atrevieron a preguntarle a Kurt.

Kevin se sintió culpable por sentirse feliz porque no se trataba únicamente de Kurt. El que Kurt estuviera tonteando con alguien lo mantenía relajado y descansado para el show. Antes, su hambre y necesidad dominante lo llenaba de tensión, lo irritaba y por primera vez en su carrera, lo desconcentraba. Kevin estaba contento de tener a su protagonista masculino de vuelta.

Chandler también se alegró. Sabía que Seth lo consideraría una traición completa y total hacia Blaine, pero estaba encantado de ver a Kurt seguir adelante. Chandler no creía que Blaine regresaría a casa, y odiaba ver a Kurt aferrándose a falsas esperanzas. Era más saludable para Kurt seguir adelante.

**K & T & K & T**

El domingo por la tarde Tristan estaba recostado en el sofá mientras Kurt horneaba galletas. Tristan suspiró feliz mientras se acurrucaba bajo una manta y aspiraba el aroma de Kurt. Amaba la espesa esencia de Kurt que flotaba en el apartamento y se ceñía alrededor de él. Le encantaba estar allí. Él estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en meses.

Cuando miró alrededor de la sala, sus ojos se posaron en la puerta entreabierta de la sala de Broadway. Él nunca había estado dentro de esa habitación. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina.

"Hey, ¿qué hay en esa pequeña habitación que da a la sala de estar?"

Kurt dejó de mezclar. "Blaine y yo la llamamos la sala de Broadway. Su piano está allí junto con las partituras, guiones de los shows en los que he estado, libros... cosas así."

"¿Está bien si miro?"

"¡Claro! Oye, ¿chispas de chocolate o nueces?"

"¿Qué tal si de ambas?"

Kurt sonrió. Blaine hubiera querido de ambas. "Está bien."

Tristan se quedó en la entrada de la habitación y miró a su alrededor. Había programas de mano y carteles en la pared, pilas de partituras en el piano, y varios libreros. Tomó unas cuantas partituras y se percató de la firma, _Blaine A_. en la parte inferior. Echó un vistazo a los libreros. Libros de música, libros sobre performance, libros sobre escritura musical. Él perezosamente escaneó los estantes hasta que sus ojos se posaron en algo familiar. Miró un poco más de cerca y leyó el título en el lomo del libro.

Academia Dalton – Clase del 2012

¿Academia Dalton?

Tristan sacó lentamente el anuario del librero.

Había visto este libro antes.

Lo abrió.

De ninguna manera.

No podía ser.

Tenía que haber más de una Academia Dalton en el mundo.

Fue a la primera página de la sección senior.

A - Blaine Victor Anderson.

Siguió pasando las páginas hasta la letra H y rápidamente escaneó las fotos.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Pasó a la letra S. Por favor no. Por favor, por favor, por favor...

Sebastian Alejandro Smythe.

Tristan se llevó la mano a la boca.

Regresó de nuevo a la letra A y se quedó mirando la foto de Blaine.

Sebastian nunca le había dicho a Tristan el nombre del esclavo que lo rechazó en la preparatoria. Sólo hablaba de él cuando estaba borracho. Tristan miró la foto y trató de recordar una noche en una villa en la Toscana...

_"Tenemos que salir del jacuzzi. Estás borracho y te puedes ahogar."_

_"Para eso te tengo a ti. Tu cuidas de mi. Mi rrrrrmozzzoo esszzscclavboo. Mi... kistan... Dristan... Tristan."_

_Tristan se echó a reír. "Estás tan borracho. Ven, salgamos."_

_"¡No! ¡No! Quedémonos. Me guzzzta aquí. No me lo niegueeezz, Trizzssstan. Erss mi ezzzsssclavo. Nnno me puedes negar nadda."_

_"Está bien. Nos quedaremos un poco más."_

_"Bueno. Sabía que nnnoo mmme lo negarías. Nunca mmmee lo niegggasss. Eres tan dulllcce y hermoso y obediente, y no mme nieggas naddda. Nunca. No como él. Se me negó... Idiota. Cabrón de cabello rizado, sumiso de mierda... Como si al-algo ezzztuviera mal conmigo. ¡No hay nada malo en mí!"_

_"Por supuesto no hay nada malo en ti. Eres perfecto, Sebastian. Mi perfecto y maravilloso señor."_

_Sebastian asintió. "Así es, maldita sea. Soy jodidamente perfecto. Tttaaann endemoniadamente perrrrfecto. Al diablo con él. A la mierrrda él y su cabello rizado, y su estúpido canto y a la mierrrrda ese ezztúpido porcelana, trasero sin chiste... Cart."_

"¿_Cart? ¿Qué Cart?"_

"_No, no, no, no. Ezzo no sta bien. No Cart. Card... Curl...si, Curl... no, espera... um... mi cabezzza duele."_

"_Okay. Suficiente. Salgamos, señor. Necesitas dormir."_

"_Um zi. Dormir. Aaajjá."_

Cart.

Kurt.

Tristan cerró el libro, lo colocó en el estante y lentamente retrocedió, como si eso fuera a revertir lo que acababa de encontrar.

Se conocían. Todos ellos habían ido juntos a la preparatoria.

Blaine fue el que lo rechazó. El esclavo que Sebastian nunca pudo superar.

Era posible...

No. No puede ser. No podía ser.

¿O sí?

Tristan fue al baño. Se echó agua fría en la cara. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía decirle a Kurt? Bueno, ¿Y qué si todos ellos habían ido juntos a la preparatoria? ¿Y qué? Eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. No significaba nada. El hecho de que Blaine estuviera perdido, y que Sebastian lo hubiera deseado, no significaba que Sebastian lo tuviera. No. Todo era una coincidencia. Simplemente habían ido juntos a la preparatoria. Eso era todo.

Pero ¿Debía decirle a Kurt?

Kurt estaba esperándolo en el sofá. "Las galletas estarán listas en unos 20 minutos. ¿Quieres esperar o empezamos a ver la película de una vez?"

Tristan miró a Kurt. Al hermoso, fuerte, dominante, pero gentil Kurt.

Necesitaba a Kurt.

Deseaba a Kurt.

Kurt lo miró con preocupación. "¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

Tristan se acercó al sofá y se acurrucó junto a él.

"No. Veamos la película."

...

Blaine bostezó y apoyó la cabeza contra la pierna de Sebastian. Ellos estaban viendo la televisión. TV francés. Blaine no tenía idea de lo que estaban diciendo, pero Sebastian parecía estar disfrutando. Sebastian estaba sentado en el sofá mientras Blaine se sentaba entre sus piernas en el suelo. Sebastian estaba jugando con el cabello de Blaine. Estaba ya muy largo y desordenado, pero cuando Blaine mencionó algo acerca de un corte de cabello, Sebastian le dijo que le gustaba mucho así de largo y libre de gel.

John entró "¿Necesita algo más, señor?"

"Nah. Estamos bien."

"Me retiraré por la noche, entonces."

"Bien"

"¿Solicitudes para el desayuno?"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. Blaine habló. "Waffles."

John asintió. "Muy bien. Buenas noches."

Blaine sonrió agradecido. Estaba tan feliz de tener a John. Las comidas serían algo normal otra vez.

Después de 20 minutos alguien llamó a la puerta. Sebastian se tensó ligeramente. ¿Quién estaría tocando? Los invitados tenían que pasar primero por el recepcionista de abajo y John tenía su propia llave. No serían sus padres...

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. "¿Oui?"

"¡Por fin! ¡Abre la puerta cabrón!"

Royce.

Blaine se sorprendió por el flash de miedo que llenó los ojos de Sebastian.

"Un segundo." Se volvió hacia Blaine y susurró. "¡Arriba, ahora! ¡Mantente oculto!"

Blaine vaciló. ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarse? ¿Era alguien que podía ayudarle a llegar a casa de Kurt?

"¿Por qué tengo que ocultarme?"

"Sube las escaleras y ocúltate. ¡Ahora!"

El tono de Sebastian y el miedo en sus ojos lo hizo moverse. Subió rápidamente las escaleras pero no se escondió. Se quedó oculto parcialmente fuera del campo de visión en la parte superior de las escaleras para que pudiera ver y escuchar.

Sebastian abrió la puerta, se acercó al sofá y se sentó con una expresión aburrida. Royce entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Dónde diablos has estado?"

Blaine miró a Royce. Era muy atractivo, pero algo en él lo puso nervioso. También le resultaba vagamente familiar.

"He estado muy ocupado."

"Ocupado, mis huevos. ¿Dónde está?" Royce comenzó a mirar alrededor.

"¿Dónde está quién?"

"El esclavo que te estás tirando. Aparentemente muy bien y muy seguido ya que no has estado en la oficina ni contestado el teléfono en meses. Estaba seguro de que sabría de ti cuando consiguieras tu invitación al Black & Red, y luego me encontré con Damian el otro día y él me dijo que ni siquiera confirmaste tu asistencia!"

"No me estoy tirando a nadie."

"¡Pura mierda, mentiroso! No creas que no te vi salir a toda carrera el otro día fuera del Maitres, y estoy seguro de que había alguien en el coche contigo." Royce se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a gritar: "¡Sal esclavo! ¡Sé que estás aquí!" Sebastian miró hacia las escaleras y esperó que Blaine estuviera bien escondido. Royce salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Blaine corrió hacia el dormitorio y luego hacia el armario. Se agachó y se hizo bolita en la esquina detrás de los abrigos. Sebastian se levantó y siguió a Royce arriba.

"¿A dónde demonios vas?"

"Sé que tienes un esclavo aquí en alguna parte. ¿Por qué lo ocultas?"

Porque recuerdo cómo solías mirar a Tristan. "No tengo un esclavo."

Royce entró en el dormitorio y miró alrededor. Se quedó viendo la jaula y las cadenas de la pared. Miró en el baño y en el armario. Sebastian buscó a su alrededor con nerviosismo. ¿Dónde estaba Blaine?

Satisfecho, Royce bajó las escaleras y se preparó él mismo una copa en el pequeño bar de la esquina. Se sentó en una silla y puso los pies sobre la mesa de cristal. Sebastian no dijo nada mientras Royce lo estudiaba detenidamente. Blaine calladamente volvió a su lugar en la escalera.

"Muy bien, ¿qué onda? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Has estado fuera todo el verano, no devuelves mis llamadas, no has estado en tu oficina, y no confirmas tu asistencia para la fiesta más caliente de final de verano que nunca nos hemos perdido. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"No hay nada de malo en mí y no está pasando nada. He estado ocupado. A diferencia de ti, yo en realidad tengo un trabajo y responsabilidades, y un padre que espera que me comporte. No todo el mundo nos dedicamos a coger todo el maldito día."

Royce se echó a reír y se levantó para servirse otra copa. "Bien. Retiro lo dicho. Tú, evidentemente, no te has acostado con nadie desde hace un rato. Estás todo tenso y toda esa mierda. Pero no te preocupes. El Black & Red es este fin de semana. Le dije a Damian que estaríamos ahí."

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. "No voy a ir este año."

Royce parecía que le habían disparado. "¿Qué?"

"No voy a ir este año. No quiero ir."

Royce se bebió su copa de un solo trago y comenzó a prepararse otra. "Sebastian, nunca, pero nunca nos hemos perdido el Black & Red. Es la fiesta del año. Todavía no sé dónde encuentra Damian a esos esclavos, y créeme, he buscado. Es como si todo se convirtiera en calabazas al final de la noche. Dado tu estado actual, definitivamente necesitas asistir a esa fiesta."

Sebastian meneó lentamente la cabeza. "¿Nunca te cansas?"

"¿Cansarme de qué?"

"Cansarte de saltar de esclavo en esclavo. Se vuelve aburrido después de un tiempo."

Royce entrecerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Extrañamos a Tristán, ¿verdad?"

Sebastian frunció el ceño. "No."

Royce se puso de pie para servirse una nueva bebida. Blaine frunció el ceño. ¿Cuántos tragos se había preparado ya?

"Okay, eso es bueno... sobre todo porque él ha seguido adelante."

Los ojos de Sebastián se agrandaron. "¿Qué?"

Royce sonrió por encima de su copa y pensó por un momento. ¿Debía soltar la sopa ahora o debía esperar? Se había dado cuenta de los dos pares de zapatos en el cuarto de Sebastian. Definitivamente estaba escondiendo a su último juguete sexual. Tal vez lo mejor sería mantener su romance con Tristan en secreto hasta que él tuviera una visión de la última adquisición de Sebastian.

"Sólo estoy diciendo que con toda probabilidad Tristan ha seguido adelante. Estoy seguro de que algún maestro ha reclamado ese maravilloso culo color marrón. Es realmente una de las criaturas más hermosas que caminan en la faz de la tierra. Esclavos como él no pasan mucho tiempo sin un collar. Estoy seguro de que encontró otro maestro rápido, y a la primera."

La expresión de Sebastian era una mezcla de miedo y rabia. Blaine podía sentir su tensión.

"Tú no sabes eso."

Royce sonrió. Amaba hacer enojar a Sebastian. "No, claro que no, pero han pasado... ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco o seis meses? Y Tristan es realmente hermoso. Estoy seguro de que alguien se lo está tirando. Duro. Todos los días. Su boca y su culo."

"¡Cállate!"

Royce rió maniáticamente. "No te enojes conmigo. Tú eres el que se deshizo de lo mejor que pudo haberle sucedido alguna vez a tu arrepentido culo."

El lenguaje corporal y la expresión de Sebastian cambiaron al instante. Se relajó y de repente parecía orgulloso. "No es cierto."

"¿Ah, no? ¿En serio? Pensé que no tenías otro esclavo. Me encantaría ver a quien tienes que es mejor que Tristan." Royce esperó con la esperanza de que Sebastian tomara el anzuelo.

No lo hizo.

"No tengo otro esclavo." Sebastian se acercó a la barra para prepararse su propia bebida mientras Royce volvió a su asiento frente a la mesa de cristal. Se puso en pie de nuevo y miró a su alrededor. Tal vez el esclavo estaba encerrado arriba con John.

"Bien. Como sea. ¿Y entonces qué con el Black & Red? Nunca nos lo perdemos."

Sebastian se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "Hey, ¿cómo has entrado aquí?"

Royce se bebió el resto de su copa, se levantó y sonrió. "Nunca te lo diré."

Se dirigió hacia la puerta. "La próxima vez que vaya a Nueva York le diré a Tristan que le mandas saludos."

Royce salió antes de que Sebastian pudiera decir nada. Sebastian se quedó ahí mirando hacia la puerta cerrada, su mente estaba acelerada con pensamientos preocupantes hasta que notó a Blaine al pie de la escalera.

"¿Dónde te escondiste?"

"En el fondo del armario."

Pasaron varios minutos de tenso silencio mientras Sebastian estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando por fin volvió a mirar a Blaine, sus ojos estaban ligeramente vidriosos. Un hilo de temor y excitación nerviosa se deslizó a través de Blaine. Había pasado una semana desde que Sebastian lo había azotado. Obligó a Blaine a chuparle el miembro cada día, a veces varias veces al día, pero eso era todo. Blaine odiaba que su sumisión estuviera hambrienta de más.

El dominio de Sebastian se levantó lentamente y se envolvió alrededor de Blaine, tirando y jalando de su sumisión. Blaine cerró los ojos y se rindió a la fuerte y suave sensación. Él no habría podido pelear aunque hubiera querido.

"Sube las escaleras y quítate la ropa" Blaine inmediatamente dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras.

Sebastian se sirvió otra copa y bebió. La visita de Royce lo había dejado en el límite.

¿Era realmente posible que alguien hubiera reclamado a Tristan?

Sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza y se preparó otra bebida. Cuando se la terminó, sintió el comienzo cálido de un mareo.

Cerró la puerta, puso la alarma, apagó todas las luces, se quitó la ropa y se fue arriba. Blaine estaba esperando, desnudo, de rodillas en el centro de la habitación. Tan jodidamente perfecto. ¿Quién necesita a Tristan cuando tienes esto? Un perfecto, precioso, y completamente sumiso esclavo a su total merced.

"Sube a la cama. Acuéstese sobre tu espalda."

Blaine obedientemente subió a la cama. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Cerró los ojos. _Sólo imagina que es Kurt._

Sebastián encadenadó las muñecas de Blaine en la cabecera de la cama antes de colocarse encima de él. Presionó su cuerpo fuerte y firmemente. Todo el cuerpo de Blaine gimió cuando la esencia de Sebastian inundó su mente e invadió todo su cuerpo. Sebastian le susurró.

"Esta noche voy a atormentarte y a torturarte, precioso. ¿Te gustaría eso?"

Blaine sólo podía gemir en respuesta.

Sebastian empezó a chupar su cuello, dejando marcas de pasión rojo oscuro. Besó su camino por el pecho de Blaine antes de doblarle las piernas por lo que sus pies estaban sobre la cama y separados. Inspeccionó el agujero de Blaine por un momento antes de rozar suavemente un dedo contra él. Blaine dio un salto y sacudió sus caderas.

"Quédate quieto, precioso. Apenas empezamos."

Blaine se quedó sin aliento cuando Sebastian empezó suavemente a lamer y a mojar su agujero con la lengua. Él se lanzó y dio unos golpecitos por unos minutos antes de presionar suavemente su dedo en el interior. Blaine gritó.

"¡Lubricante!"

Sebastian se quedó helado. Mierda. Blaine no fue reclamado por él. No había autolubricación. Se acercó a la mesita de noche y cogió una botella de lubricante. Roció un poco directo en el agujero de Blaine y se embarró los dedos antes de comenzar de nuevo.

Blaine gimió cuando Sebastián empujó un dedo, luego otro, y luego otro más. Cuando comenzó a trabajar en un cuarto, Blaine gritó, pero Sebastián no se detuvo. Blaine tenía que estar abierto para lo que tenía en mente.

Sebastian se tomó su tiempo para torcer, girar y empujar sus dedos en el culo de Blaine. Blaine estaba rodando la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante y respirando con dificultad. Sebastian se dio cuenta lo duro que estaba el miembro de Blaine. Pobre chico, sólo había tenido permitida una liberación hace más de una semana.

"Si eres un buen chico, Blaine, podría dejar que te corras." Sebastian se inclinó y se tragó el pene de Blaine antes de arrastrarlo hacia afuera lentamente. Blaine le rogó. "Por favor... por favor..."

"Todavía no, dulce niño. Tengo algo más para ti."

Sebastián retiró los dedos y salió de la cama. Blaine podía oírlo moverse alrededor y entonces sintió un hierro frío alrededor de sus tobillos mientras sus piernas eran separadas aún más y luego bloqueadas en su lugar con una barra separadora.

"Vamos a ver cuánto puedes tomar de mí."

Blaine respiró hondo y miró a Sebastian con ojos muy abiertos y dispuestos. Sebastian le devolvió la mirada con una intensidad avasallante. "Puedes pedir misericordia, pero no hay ninguna garantía de que te sea concedida."

Sebastian levantó un enorme vibrador. Como todo en la vida de Sebastian, era de plata. La mente de Blaine se disolvió en una mezcla de necesidad, sumisión y deseo no querido. No podía resistirse porque su sumisión lo necesitaba, pero él sentía que debía tratar de luchar contra lo que le estaba pasando. El pensamiento duró sólo un instante antes de que su sumisión se hiciera cargo de todo.

Sebastian sonrió al ver el remolino de confusión en los ojos de Blaine disolviéndose en la sumisa resignación. Cogió la botella de lubricante y cubrió el vibrador antes de posicionarlo en el agujero de Blaine. Él lo miró a los ojos.

"Va a tomarlo, Blaine. Todo. ¿Entiendes?"

"S-sí".

Sebastian deslizó lentamente el vibrador en el culo de Blaine. Blaine gimió mientras su culo lo tragaba ávidamente, agradecido de sentirse finalmente lleno. Sebastian lo deslizó adentro y afuera unas cuantas veces antes de empujarlo completamente para dejarlo ahí. Después se recostó a su lado junto a Blaine con el control del vibrador en la mano. Los ojos de Blaine estaban cerrados y su respiración se entremezclaba con pequeños gemidos, jadeos y gritos mientras su culo se afianzaba alrededor del consolador. Sebastian hizo clic en el vibración y lo puso en el nivel 3. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron cuando su culo fue inundado con fuertes vibraciones palpitantes. Sebastian le concedió un momento para ajustarse antes de aumentar al nivel 5. Luego al 8. Y después al 10. Blaine se quejaba en voz alta y tiraba de las cadenas.

"Mírame, Blaine."

Blaine lo miró a los ojos y Sebastián cambió al nivel 15. El cuerpo de Blaine se sacudió cuando gritó. Sebastian bloqueó la vibración en el nivel 15 y puso el control a un lado.

"¿Puedes tomarlo Blaine? ¿Puedes tomar lo que tu amo quiere que tomes, o necesitas misericordia?"

Los ojos de Blaine estaban muy abiertos y obedientes. Su sumisión nunca decepcionaría a un maestro.

"¡S-sin misericordia!"

"Buen chico. Vamos a ver cuánto aguantas."

Sebastian bajó y tomó el miembro de Blaine en su boca. Chupó hasta que Blaine estaba gritando, meciéndose y tirándose desesperadamente en sus cadenas, su necesidad de correrse palpitando con urgencia en su interior. Sebastián se quitó, liberando los tobillos de Blaine de la barra de separación, lo desencadenó y lo ayudó a bajar de la cama. Lo llevó a la pared, lo encadenó y comenzó a azotarlo mientras que el consolador vibraba en su interior.

Blaine explotó, su semen salpicó la pared y goteó en el suelo. Sebastian lo azotaba a través de su orgasmo, haciéndolo diez veces más intenso y explosivo. Blaine se vino varias veces antes de perder el conocimiento. Sebastian lo liberó rápidamente de la pared, le sacó el vibrador y lo puso suavemente en la cama. Cuidadosamente frotó su espalda con ungüento antes de meterse bajo las sábanas, teniendo especial cuidado en mantener la espalda de Blaine al descubierto. Sebastian se recostó sobre su espalda y colocó la cabeza de Blaine descansando sobre su pecho. Enredó sus dedos en el rizado cabello y suavemente besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Eres un buen chico, Blaine. Tan hermoso y obediente, pero estoy cansado de esperar a que te olvides de él. Necesitas darte prisa y olvidarte él de una vez por todas. Olvídalo y sólo piensa en mi. Voy a reclamarte pronto, Blaine. Muy pronto, por lo que necesitas olvidarlo. Olvidar que alguna vez lo conociste."

...

Kaden se alegró de que Noah hubiera aparecido. La culpa y la soledad lo estaban matando. Quería salir de su relación con Jake, pero le resultaba difícil hacerlo. Él se quedaría solo otra vez, además de que dejarlo lo obligaría a admitir que había mentido y traicionado a Blaine por nada. Él estaba dispuesto a soltar la sopa.

"Sólo nos encontramos una vez al tipo ese. Era muy raro. Muy, muy pálido, con el pelo negro y grasiento. Nunca supe su nombre. Dijo que todo lo que teníamos que hacer era llamar al ministerio y decirles que... nosotros pensábamos que Blaine estaba siendo objeto de abuso por parte de su maestro."

"¿Qué tipo de abusos?"

"Que Kurt no le daba de comer. Que lo golpeaba... y que él... que él lo obligaba a tener relaciones sexuales con otros maestros." Kaden se puso rojo cuando los recuerdos de su tiempo con Mario inundaron su cerebro. Noah estudió sus ojos. Los ojos de Kaden eran demasiado viejos para su corta edad. Obviamente había pasado por muchas cosas que lo volvieron un blanco fácil. La ira de Noah se suavizó un poco.

"Entonces, ¿creías que Jake estaba realmente interesado en ti, o que te estaba utilizando para algo?"

El rostro de Kaden se llenó de confusión seguido por la decepción. "Yo nunca... yo... oh..." El corazón ya roto de Kaden, se rompió aún más.

Noah negó con la cabeza. No podía esperar para poner sus manos sobre Jake Malley.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Noah le dijo a Kaden que entrara primero y que dejar la puerta abierta.

"¿Jake? Ya estoy en casa."

Jake salió de la habitación. "Bueno, obviamente estás en casa. No hay necesidad de gritar. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Tengo hambre."

"Tenía cosas que terminar. Iré a preparar la cena." Kaden desapareció en la cocina. Jake se sentó en el sofá y cogió el control remoto de la TV. Escuchó una voz.

"No hay nada bueno los martes por la noche."

Jake gritó y saltó del sofá. "Hey, ¿quién eres tú? ¡Fuera de aquí!"

"No hasta que me digas lo que tengo que saber."

Jake comenzó a retroceder, alejándose de Noah mientras gritaba. "¡Kaden! ¡Kaden!" Kaden salió de la cocina y se apoyó contra la puerta. "¿Qué?"

Jake lo miró como si estuviera loco. "Llama a la policía! ¡Haz algo!"

"¡Ya hice algo! ¡Hice la peor cosa que jamás debí haber hecho! ¡Tú me hiciste traicionar a mi amigo! ¡Blaine era mi amigo, y ahora está en problemas por tu culpa! ¡Tú me hiciste decir esas mentiras sobre Kurt! ¡Tú me obligaste! ¡Me prometiste que me reclamarías, y todo era mentira! ¡Mentiras! ¡Mentiras! ¡Mentiras!"

Jake estaba rojo de furia. "¡Cállate! Cállate estúpido..."

Noah lo jaló del brazo y lo estrelló contra la pared.

"¡Basta! Dime quién te pidió que mintieras acerca de Kurt."

Jake lo miró desafiante. "¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No te diré una mierda!"

Noah se encogió de hombros. "Okay." Golpeó a Jake en el estómago. Jake trató de devolverle el golpe, pero Noah era muy rápido, muy fuerte y muy experimentado. Golpeó a Jake en la mandíbula, enviándolo al suelo. Lo jaló hasta ponerlo de pie y lo golpeó de nuevo antes de estrellarlo contra la pared.

"Como he dicho, no hay nada bueno en la TV esta noche, así que no tengo absolutamente nada más que hacer salvo golpearte hasta sacarte la mierda y me digas quién te pagó para mentir sobre Kurt." Noah golpeó a Jake dos veces más antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. Le dio una patada en el costado causando que Jake hiciera un extraño ruido de gritos apagados. Noah se mantuvo por encima de él y esperó. Jake tenía problemas para respirar y tosía un poco de sangre. Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró hacia la pared.

"Está bien... está bien."

"Estoy escuchando".

"Dawson. Su nombre era Dawson. Dijo que trabajaba para un tipo rico que pagaría mucho dinero si decíamos al ministerio que Kurt golpeaba a su esclavo."

"¿Un tipo? ¿Estás seguro de que era un hombre? ¿No una mujer?"

"Dije Tipo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir que Blaine era objeto de abuso. Llame al ministerio, hice el reporte. Eso fue todo."

"¿Cuánto te pagó?"

Jake miró a Kaden. "$250,000."

Noah entrecerró los ojos y miró a Jake por un momento antes de darle patadas en el estómago. Jake gritó.

"¿Cuánto te pagaron realmente?"

Le tomó a Jake un momento toser y jadear para finalmente soltarlo. "$ 5... $500,000." Los ojos de Kaden se abrieron enormemente.

"¿$500.000? ¡Tú... tú me dijiste que $250.000!" Noah negó.

"Nadie tomaría la oportunidad de engañar al ministerio por menos de medio millón. Si te atrapan, te encierran por un año. ¿Este Dawson tiene un nombre o apellido?"

Jake negó con la cabeza. "Todo lo que sabía era eso: Dawson."

"¿Cuando fue el primer acercamiento con él?"

Jake miró a Kaden. "Fue justo después de conocer a Kaden. Supongo que habían estado observándolos a él y a Blaine, y tenían la intención de acercarse a Kaden cuando entré en escena." Jake miró tristemente a Kaden. "Realmente me gustaste. Todavía me gustas... pero entonces... el dinero. Me puse a pensar en lo que podría hacer con todo ese dinero y... me dejé llevar. Lo siento, Kaden."

Los ojos de Kaden se llenaron de esperanza. "¿En serio?"

Noah lo miró y entornó los ojos. "¿En serio vas a creerlo?"

"¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Kaden, lo digo en serio! ¿Podemos... Podemos simplemente... empezar de nuevo?"

Kaden miró al suelo. "Yo no lo creo. Me hiciste mentir. Hiciste que lastimara a mi amigo. Blaine era un buen amigo." Kaden negó con la cabeza. "Tú no eres bueno para mí. Creo que deberías irte."

"Kaden... ¿por favor?" Kaden negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Noah se centró en Jake. "¿Dónde está el dinero?"

"En una cuenta especial que Dawson abrió. Dijo que no la notarían por el IRS." Noah asintió. Él tenía una también. Varias en realidad. Todo en nombre de Beth a excepción de una. La primera que abrió estaba a nombre de Quinn.

"Dame el número de cuenta." Noah marcó el número en su teléfono. "El dinero se irá por la mañana." Jake gimió. Noah tomó una revista de la mesa y sacó una pluma. Él garabateó su número. "Este es mi número de celular. Si él no se va dentro de una hora, o si alguna vez te molesta de nuevo, sólo llámame y acabaré con él."

Kaden asintió. Noah se volvió para irse. "¡Espera! Um... puedes decirle a Blaine... y a Kurt... decirles que lo siento. Estoy muy, pero muy arrepentido. ¿Por favor?"

Noah asintió y se fue.

Hora de encontrar a Dawson

...

Blaine abrió los ojos. Una vez más estaba desnudo y solo. Se arrastró fuera de la cama y se miró la espalda. Ahora estaba cubierta de viejas cicatrices y algunas nuevas. Deseó poder llamar a Seth para contarle acerca de ser azotado.

Se sentó en la cama. Estaba cansado de despertar solo. Y de no tener una rutina. Y de que los alimentos fueran cuando Sebastian decidiera que estaba hambriento. Extrañana a Seth. Extrañaba trabajar en el musical y las mañanas de domingo de flojera en la cama con Kurt, y Kurt torturándolo hasta el infierno y luego cubriéndolo con besos y mimos. Y su punto de ronroneo. Por Dios que extrañaba a Kurt masajeando su punto de ronroneo.

Blaine parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Se sentía tan atrapado... y solo... y olvidado.

Extrañaba su collar y sus brazaletes.

Extrañaba ser un total y completo esclavo. Extrañaba tener a un verdadero maestro. Extrañaba ser correctamente cuidado por uno.

Extrañaba a Kurt.

Pero...

Tal vez Sebastian estaba en lo correcto.

Habían pasado meses.

_Él no te está buscando. Él siguió adelante. Tiene un nuevo esclavo. Tú necesitas un nuevo maestro. Yo soy tu nuevo maestro._

Blaine sacudió su cabeza y calladamente susurró. "No."

"Sí."

Blaine dio un salto y se dio la vuelta. Sebastián estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos más oscuros del verde normal. Lo miró a los ojos. Blaine tembló mientras sentía el fuerte peso del dominio de Sebastian cubriéndolo. De alguna manera Sebastian sabía lo que él estaba pensando.

"Él ya no te quiere. Si lo hiciera, ya te habría venido a buscar."

Los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de lágrimas. "Él... él solo... él está..."

"Él está ocupado." Sebastian tomó un New York Times. Había un anuncio del show de Kurt.

"Él está ocupado preparando su show en Broadway. No está buscándote. Está aprendiendo sus líneas, atornillándose a su nuevo esclavo y alistándose para la noche del estreno."

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Blaine. Sebastian lanzó el periódico al suelo, jaló a Blaine hacia sus brazos y lo apretó fuertemente. Blaine comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

"Shhh. Está bien, precioso. Yo te cuidaré. Te lo prometo."

_Pero yo no te quiero. Yo quiero a Kurt. _

Sebastian lentamente lo llevó contra la pared.

"Relájate, precioso. Sólo relájate."

Sebastian se presionó contra él y se sorprendió por la fuerte atracción de la sumisión de Blaine. ¿Por qué estaba Blaine todavía tan hambriento? Sebastian presionó más fuerte, concentrándose en las súplicas y llantos silenciosos de Blaine. Sonaba tan necesitado. Sebastian se separó provocando que Blaine gimoteara involuntariamente. Él no quería querer a Sebastian, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Su sumisión adoraba lo que Sebastian hacía con él.

"Abajo, Blaine." Blaine cayó de rodillas.

Sebastian se acercó a su gabinete de plata y sacó una caja de madera de cerezo. Se sentó en la cama y la abrió. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron como platos.

Una jaula de castidad.

Una hermosa y brillante jaula de castidad. Se veía tan apretada y castigadora.

Blaine miró a Sebastian. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Él no podía estar siquiera planeando ponerle eso. Ser el esclavo de Kurt significaba que Blaine conocía todas las reglas del estado. Especialmente acerca de las jaulas de castidad. En la preparatoria le pidió a Kurt que le pusiera una...

_"¿Por favor? Nadie tiene que saber. Quiero tener una forma de sentirte cerca cuando no estás conmigo."_

_Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de ardiente deseo. Por supuesto que quería tener a Blaine encerrado en una jaula de castidad. Había pasado muchísimas horas en línea buscando varios sitios, escogiendo los ítems que él planeaba comprar para Blaine. Sabía exactamente qué tipo de jaula de castidad quería para encerrar el miembro de Blaine en ella, pero había reglas y ya estaba rompiendo algunas cuantas. No quería empezar con las grandes. Además de que si alguien lo sabía..._

_Kurt deslizó su mano entre las piernas de Blaine y gentilmente empezó a acariciar su miembro a través de la ropa. Blaine gimió. "Me encantaría encerrarte en una jaula, Blaine, pero hay reglas, mi amor. Un amo no puede encerrar a un esclavo en una jaula de castidad a menos que lo haya reclamado. Tenemos que esperar._

"Ven aquí, Blaine."

"T-tú... no puedes a menos que... vas... ¿vas a reclamarme esta noche?"

Sebastian rió. "Puedo hacer lo que me plazca. ¿No te has dado cuenta hasta ahora que yo no me guío por las reglas? Ven acá."

Blaine obedientemente se arrastró hacia él. "De pie." Blaine se puso de pie y cerró los ojos mientras Sebastian encerraba su miembro en la apretada jaula de castidad. Ohhh... había pasado tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo. Blaine colapsó bajo la firme fuerza de ser dominado y controlado. Su sumisión lo absorbió completamente. Sebastian respiró profundamente y empezó a frotar su propio miembro. Mirar a Blaine desmoronarse había sido demasiado. Quería cogérselo desesperadamente.

No. Todavía no.

Era la única cosa que quería reservar para después de haber reclamado a Blaine. Nada de sexo hasta que Blaine fuera reclamado por él. Se frotó más fuerte.

"Métete en tu jaula."

Blaine se arrastró al interior de su jaula. Sebastian dejó de frotarse lo suficiente para poner el seguro en la puerta de la jaula. Después se masturbó hasta llegar a un fuerte orgasmo.

Blaine yacía en su jaula, su mente estaba más allá, derritiéndose en un mar de confusión.

No había sido reclamado.

No llevaba un collar.

Pero su miembro estaba encerrado en una jaula de castidad.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho. ¿Quién era su amo? ¿A quién le pertenecía?

¿A Kurt?

_No. No estás usando su collar._

Blaine se volteó a ver a Sebastian, quien yacía en la cama, relajándose en un estado post orgásmico

¿Sebastian?

_Estás usando su jaula._

Blaine cerró los ojos.

Sebastian...

Maestro...

...

Sólo le tomó a Noah un día y medio confirmar que Dawson era quien él creía que era. Noah había escuchado ese nombre antes.

Junto con todas las advertencias.

Dawson era una de esas personas que los demás subestimaban. No había mucho que ver. Bajo, pequeño, pálido, cabello negro lacio y grasiento, ojos pequeños y saltones. Lucía espeluznante pero inofensivo.

Eso lo volvía sumamente peligroso.

Dawson era inteligente, rápido y sin temores. Era digno de confianza y tenía buenos contactos. Su aspecto exterior era un disfraz cuidadosamente elaborado. La gente nunca lo veía venir.

Noah no estaba seguro de cómo acercarse a él. No había manera de que Dawson traicionara a su cliente así como así. Tendría que forzarlo, pero no disponía de mucho tiempo. Había una fuerte posibilidad de que Jake llamara a Dawson para advertirle. Noah tenía que actuar con rapidez.

Él también estaba confundido. Jake había dicho que Dawson trabajaba para un hombre. ¿Para quién? Había estado seguro de que Victoria estaba detrás de las acusaciones de abuso, pero ahora estaba casi como al principio. Existía la posibilidad de que Dawson hubiera mentido para ocultar mejor a su cliente, pero si realmente era un hombre, ¿quién era? La mente de Noah fue inmediatamente hacia Cooper. A Noah se le hacía sospechoso el hecho de que Cooper hubiera desaparecido. Quizás Cooper necesitaba a su hermano pequeño a un lado. Pero ¿por qué?

Noah decidió que tendría que enfrentar a Dawson cara a cara. Era peligroso, pero no había elección. No tenía tiempo para encontrar otra posibilidad. Hizo algunas averiguaciones y se enteró del bar que a Dawson le gustaba frecuentar. Un lugar llamado The Righteous Room.

El viernes por la noche alrededor de las 7:00 pm Noah se sentó en el bar y esperó. Dawson apareció alrededor de las 20:30. Se sentó y pidió un martini de manzana. Noah sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Un martini de manzana? ¿En serio? Esperó a que Dawson se tomara la mitad de su bebida antes de pasar a sentarse junto a él, pero Dawson derepente se puso de pie y se acercó a sentarse junto a Noah.

Mierda. Esto no estaba bien.

Noah pretendió que estaba fascinado con el juego de beisbol en la TV.

"Y, ¿cómo está Beth?"

Noah se dio la vuelta. "¿Qué?"

Los ojos de Dawson se llenaron con una maligna presuncion. "¿Cómo está Beth? ¿Tu hija? ¿Cómo está?"

Noah nunca se había sorprendido o sacado de balance.

Hasta ahora.

Dawson sonrió, sabiendo que su ataque preventivo había funcionado.

"Los niños crecen tan rápido en estos días. Ella tiene ¿cuántos? ¿siete? Sería una vergüenza que no llegara a los ocho porque su padre se involucró en cosas que no le concernían. Sugiero que te alejes de toda esa mierda antes de que Beth y tú tengan un terrible accidente."

Noah logró controlarse y se acercó más a él.

"No sé de qué estás hablando, pero te sugiero que te eches para atrás."

Dawson siguió sonriendo. "Imagina todo lo que quieras, pero déjame ser claro. Si vienes tras de mi, vas a perder. Que tengas buenas noches."

Dawson arrojó algo de dinero en la barra y se marchó. Noah esperó cinco minutos antes de salir. Sacó su teléfono mientras rápidamente caminaba por la calle. Dawson vivía a pocas cuadras de distancia.

"¿Quinn?"

"¿Noah?"

"Si. Escucha, no puedo hablar. Necesito que llames a Shelby y le digas que tome unas pequeñas vacaciones en algún lugar con Beth."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"¿No te he dicho que no puedo hablar? Simplemente llama a Shelby y dile que desaparezca con Beth por un par de días. Es sólo por precaución."

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Esto tiene que ver con Blaine? ¿Lo has encontrado?"

"¡Quinn! ¡Con una mierda, ¡deja de cuestionarme y llama Shelby! ¡Te llamo más tarde!" Colgó.

Noah entró por un callejón y llegó a la parte de atrás del edificio de Dawson. Se trataba de un viejo edificio de ladrillo de apartamentos grandes pero baratos. Noah fácilmente se deslizó por una ventana del sótano.

Demasiado fácil.

Miró a su alrededor en el sótano y casi pasa desapercibido al gran hombre que se arrastró calladamente detrás de él. Se agachó justo a tiempo y logró esquivar un par de golpes rápidos antes de ser finalmente golpeado. Se estrelló contra la pared y cayó al suelo. Le tomó unos segundos recobrar el conocimiento. El hombre corpulento se puso sobre él, sonriendo. Noah levantó la mirada, sonrió y rápidamente pateó hacia arriba, rompiéndole las bolas. El chico gimió y se tambaleó hacia atrás, Noah se levantó de un salto y lanzó golpe tras golpe hasta que finalmente lo noqueó. Noah se apoyó contra la pared, respirando con dificultad y con un dolor punzante.

Mierda.

Se tomó unos minutos para recuperarse y pensar antes de subir las escaleras. Estaba lleno de rabia alimentada de adrenalina. ¿Cómo se atrevía este hijo de puta a amenazar a su hija? Tenía que mantener la calma y pensar con claridad para seguir con vida y conseguir lo que necesitaba. Revisó el cuchillo que siempre llevaba con sigo y la pistola de 9 milímetros metida en sus pantalones. Respiró profundamente dos veces seguidas y subió las escaleras.

El apartamento de Dawson era el 5D. Noah caminó con cautela por el pasillo y llamó a la puerta. Dawson abrió con una expresión de leve sorpresa.

"No estoy muy enterado. ¿No es tuya esa niña?"

Noah estaba de vuelta en el juego. "En realidad, siempre he tenido mis dudas. Su madre estaba tirándose a mi mejor amigo. Nunca he tenido una prueba de ADN, así que quién sabe."

Dawson frunció el ceño un poco. Noah siguió su camino. "¿Qué tal si conversamos?"

"Tú hablas. Te escucho. Tú te vas". Dawson se hizo a un lado.

Noah miró a su alrededor en el apartamento tomando nota de las tres puertas cerradas que daban a la sala de estar. Alguien más estaba definitivamente allí. Noah se volvió hacia Dawson. Cuanto más rápido saliera de aquí, mejor.

"Sólo necesito un nombre. Un nombre y me voy. Además, te lo deberé."

"No voy a necesitar favores si se corre la voz de que no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada en relación a mis clientes. No puedo ayudarte."

"No me iré sin el nombre."

"Entonces supongo que no te vas a ir." Dawson se acercó al soporte para su iPod y encendió la música. Una señal. Noah escaneó las puertas de la habitación. Dawson se dejó caer en el sofá y cruzó las piernas. Miró a Noah de pies a cabeza. "Tienes los tamaños suficientes para venir aquí. Me vendría bien alguien como tú. Podría hacerte rico. Tendrías dinero para enviar a tu dulce niña a la universidad."

La mención de Beth lo hizo temblar. Obligó a su mente a estar alerta.

"Como te he dicho, puede que no sea mía. No estoy muy preocupado por su futuro. Tampoco estoy buscando un trabajo. Sólo un nombre."

"Eso es muy malo. Oh, bueno. Lo bueno de la gente como tú es que cuando desaparece, nadie se da cuenta. O a nadie le importa."

Noah se volvió, pistola en mano cuando un hombre grande salió de la habitación apuntándole diréctamente a él. Noah disparó primero y lo golpeó en el pecho. Dawson saltó del sofá y empezó a correr hacia una de las puertas cerradas. Mierda. No podía dispararle. Lo necesitaba con vida para obtener el nombre. Noah corrió tras él. Dawson se volvió de repente y se abalanzó hacia él blandiendo un cuchillo. Consiguió cortar el brazo de Noah. Su chaqueta de cuero grueso le proporcionaba suficiente protección, si bien le dolía como el infierno, no había sido demasiado profunda. Noah saltó hacia atrás, dejando caer su arma. El tipo que le disparó se quejó en voz alta.

"¡Sólo dime el jodido nombre y probablemente puedas salvar la vida de tu muchacho antes de que se desangre hasta la muerte!"

"¡Que se joda! ¡Y tú vete a la mierda! ¡Ambos pueden morir esta noche!"

Dawson se lanzó de nuevo. Noah saltó hacia atrás, tropezando con una mesa. Cayó dando a Dawson la oportunidad de tratar de apuñalarlo, pero Noah levantó su rodilla, golpeando el pecho de Dawson. Noah tomó la muñeca de la mano que sostenía el cuchillo y los dos lucharon. Noah tenía la altura y la ventaja de su propio peso, pero Dawson era fuerte. Los dos rodaron una y otra vez antes de que Noah lograra tener a Dawson abajo. Lo golpeó dos veces en plena cara, rompiéndole la nariz, salpicando sangre por todas partes, pero Dawson todavía sostenía firmemente el cuchillo. Noah continuó apretando la muñeca, tratando de obligarlo a soltar el cuchillo cuando Dawson de repente levantó la cabeza, estrellando su frente contra la de Noah. Le dolió como el infierno y lo mareó, dándole a Dawson segundos suficientes para zafarse. Se levantó y buscó la pistola de Noah por todo el suelo. Noah se levantó de un salto y sacó su propio cuchillo. Los dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente en círculo.

"¡Sólo dame el maldito nombre!"

"¡Eso no va a pasar!"

Siguieron caminando en círculos hasta que Dawson vio el arma. Corrió por ella. Noah se abalanzó estrellándolo en el piso. Se sentó en la espalda de Dawson, agarrando su cabello y jalando su cabeza. Le puso el cuchillo directamente en el cuello.

"¡El nombre!"

Dawson rió. "No me matarás. ¡Me necesitas!"

Noah lo jaló más fuerte del cabello de manera dolorosa. Prersionó el cuchillo contra la piel.

"Estás sobrestimando mi preocupación por mi cliente. No me gusta que pendejos de mierda amenacen a mi hija. Estoy feliz de matarte sólo para eliminar la amenaza." Hundió la punta del cuchillo en la piel de Dawson, sacándole sangre. Dawson tragó. ¿Realmente lo mataría? Su información decía que no. Noah no era conocido como un asesino. Sólo como un tipo duro e inteligente. Pero le había disparado a Pete, y lo que le hizo a Larry en el sótano?

Noah lo jaló con más fuerza y encajó el cuchillo un poco más profundamente. "Estoy esperando."

Dawson decidió que podía negar todo y aún así mantener su reputación.

"Smythe."

"¿Smythe?"

"Sí. un tipo rico llamado Michael Smythe. Nunca lo vi ni hablé con él. El nombre se le escapó al tipo que mandó."

Smythe. El nombre le sonaba familiar. Decidió que Dawson estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no se movió. "Entonces, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

Por primera vez en esa tarde, Dawson sintió verdadero miedo. "Mira, ¡tienes lo que querías! ¡Ahora vete!"

Noah puso el cuchillo directamente sobre la arteria en el cuello de Dawson. "No estoy seguro de dejarte con vida."

"Mira, No estoy interesado en tu hija. ¡Honestamente! ¡Fueron sólo palabras!"

Noah estampó la cabeza de Dawson en el suelo y rápidmente se puso de pie.

"Si me doy cuenta de que me estás mintiendo, volveré, y la próxima vez no voy a ser tan indulgente."

Noah se volteó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Dawson se arrastraba hacia el arma todavía en el suelo. Justo cuando llegó a ella, Noah se giró y le disparó. Siempre que llevaba un arma, sentía la necesidad de llevar una extra.

Se acercó y miró a Dawson. Muerto. Noah había contado con que Dawson le daría una razón legítima para matarlo. Cogió el arma y se la guardó en el pantalón junto a la otra.

Miró al otro hombre. Milagrosamente aún respiraba. Noah sacó su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada rápida. "La casa de Dawson. Sí. Dawson. Un muerto, el otro todavía respira. Si te das prisa él podría hacerlo. ¿Qué? Sí, no me importa que se quede con vida. Él no hablará. Encárgate de la limpieza y déjame saber cuanto te debo."

Noah abadonó el lugar cuidadosamente y se dirigió a la casa de Kurt.

...

_**Siguiente capítulo: El Rescate de Blaine Anderson**_

_**...**_

**¿Qué les pareció? Yo se que fue difícil Seblaine pero... Yeah! Puck lo logró! :3 Yo estoy feliz por eso :D Ya estamos en la recta final, nos quedan sólamente 4 capítulos :D Lo que se viene es super mega asdfgasdfasdfsdfasdf :D  
**

**Gracias a ValeAsencio****, DCAndreaBA, santa klaine, monsetziita, Chesire de CrissColfer, Hechizera, AdryRamiss15 y Gabriela Cruz por sus sagrados reviews :D You rock! ;) **

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

**Kisses Klainers!**

**xoxo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

"¡Listo!"

Tristan lo miró por encima de su iPad. Kurt estaba sonriendo triunfante.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El papeleo para la apelación de Blaine. Me hice el propósito de terminarlo y ¡lo hice! He recopilado cada uno de los ridículos documentos que solicitaron, y llené las 215 preguntas a profundidad. Apuesto a que soy el único maestro en la historia en completar todo. Tengo declaraciones escritas de todo el mundo, la historia laboral de Blaine, sus expedientes médicos, sus expedientes académicos, mi historial de trabajo y archivos , las cinco cartas adicionales de apoyo, y cualquier otro estúpido pedazo de información que pidieron. Voy a entregar personalmente todo a la oficina de distrito mañana en la mañana, y enviaré copias por correo electrónico a todos los funcionarios del ministerio cuya dirección dee-mail pueda encontrar. Además, mi padre va a entregar copias a los miembros del Congreso que trabajan con el ministerio y cualquier otra persona que creemos que pueda ayudar. ¡Voy a lograr traer a Blaine de vuelta!"

Tristán miró a Kurt que sonreía con orgullo a la pantalla de su computadora, sus ojos bailaban con entusiasmo y determinación. Tristán no pudo evitar sentirse muy celoso.

"Um... Kurt... ya sabes... han pasado cuatro meses. ¿Qué pasa si Blaine es feliz?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, ¿y si él es feliz donde está? Tu sabes, los esclavos... tenemos una habilidad innata para ajustarnos y adaptarnos. Es natural y necesario para nosotros para ser felices y hacer lo que nuestros maestros quieren. Si alguien ya reclamó a Blaine y están cuidando de él, probablemente él es feliz. Tal vez deberías dejarlo dónde está."

Kurt parecía como si alguien lo hubiera abofeteado. Negó con la cabeza. "No. Nadie puede cuidar a Blaine como lo hago yo. Nadie lo conoce mejor que yo. Blaine es especial. Su sumisión es especial. Él tiene que ser dominado y cuidado de una determinada manera. Él necesita de rutina y duchas, y que le escojan su ropa, y necesita su 'momento propicio' y tiene que ser el activo en ocasiones con el fin de mantenerse por encima de su sumisión y simplemente... no. nadie puede cuidar de él como yo. Él es mi esclavo. Yo lo entrené. Yo construí su mundo basado en mis necesidades y en las suyas. Él me necesita."

"Pero los esclavos se pueden ajustar, Kurt. Necesitaba todo eso porque eso era lo que tú necesitabas y exigías como su maestro. Él seguía tus deseos. Blaine se ajustará a cualquiera que lo posea."

"¡No! Eso no es cierto. Tú no lo conoces, Tristan. Blaine no es como otros esclavos. Su sumisión es más poderosa y más fuerte que la de la mayoría de los esclavos. Sí, va a someterse, pero su sumisión... su sumisión es como un océano. Lo ahoga. Lo deja débil, vulnerable y perdido. Su sumisión lo aprisiona. Él quiere y debe ser completamente dominado, pero tiene que estar equilibrada con amor, educación, estímulo, y el permiso para fortalecerse y elevarse por encima de su sumisión. Nadie puede cuidar a Blaine como yo. Nadie."

"La mayoría de los maestros no quieren que sus esclavos se fortalezcan y se eleven por encima de su sumisión."

Kurt elevó el rostro y la determinación en sus ojos se hizo más feroz. "Con mayor razón Blaine me necesita."

Tristan asintió y volvió a mirar la página de facebook de Sebastian. Sebastian no había actualizado en meses. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Kurt se volvió hacia su computadora y se quedó mirando la página web del Ministerio. Ahora, su mente estaba llena de temor y preocupación. ¿Era realmente posible que Blaine fuera feliz? Kurt siempre suponía que Blaine no lo había llamado porque no se lo permitían. Tal vez él no le había llamado porque no quería. Tal vez él no necesitaba a Kurt. Tal vez pudo desarrollarse bajo el cuidado de otra persona. Kurt se volvió hacia Tristan.

"¿Podrías ser feliz con otro maestro? Digo... ¿real y completamente feliz?"

Tristan se sintió desgarrado. ¿La verdad? Podría conformarse con otro maestro, si ese maestro fuera Kurt, pero su corazón... su corazón todavía pertenecía a Sebastian y en el fondo sabía que estaba equivocado acerca de Blaine. Dondequiera que Blaine estuviera, definitivamente estaría anhelando a Kurt como Tristán anhelaba a Sebastian. Él no estaba dispuesto a admitir esto ante Kurt. En su lugar, se puso de pie y se acercó a Kurt. Se agachó y lo tomó de la mano.

"Yo podría ser feliz contigo."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Pero nunca serías feliz porque todavía amas a tu maestro, ¿no?"

Tristan suspiró. No podía mentir. Él asintió con la cabeza tristemente. Kurt se levantó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. "No te preocupes, Tristan. Estoy seguro de que tu señor va recuperar la cordura y te llamará. Realmente creo que debió haber tenido una buena razón para dejarte. Los maestros no cancelan las reclamaciones de sus esclavos a su antojo."

Tristán cerró los ojos e inhaló el olor de Kurt mientras su cuerpo se relajaba en sus brazos. Kurt era tan bueno con él. Tal vez era el momento de decirle la verdad. Odiaba tener un secreto. ¿Qué daño podía hacer? La preparatoria había sido hace mucho tiempo.

Tristán se echó hacia atrás. "Um... Kurt... hay algo que tengo que decirte."

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

"¡Kurt! Abre, soy Noah."

Kurt miró a Tristan con preocupación. No quería que nadie supiera de Tristan. Tristán asintió con la cabeza y le susurró. "Voy a esconderme en la habitación."

"¡Ya voy!" Kurt se acercó a la puerta sintiéndose como un marido infiel ocultando a su amante de su suegra. Culpabilidad. Culpabilidad. Culpabilidad. Abrió la puerta.

"¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Y cómo llegaste?"

Noah se rió suavemente. "Por favor. Nunca uso la puerta principal."

Noah entró con una bolsa de lona que dejó caer en el suelo. Kurt lo miró con atención. Tenía un moretón debajo del ojo izquierdo y otro en la mejilla derecha, además de algunos rasguños recientes en su cuello.

"¿Estuviste en una pelea?"

"Sí, pero estoy bien. Creo que sé dónde está tu chico."

El corazón de Kurt se detuvo y luego trató de saltar de su pecho.

"¿Dónde?"

"¿No me contaste una historia sobre alguien llamado Smythe?"

La boca de Kurt se abrió. "Uh... ¿si?" El corazón de Kurt empezó a latir muy rápido mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho.

"Michael Smythe le pagó a Kaden el amigo de Blaine para que hiciera las acusaciones de abuso. Para ser justos, Kaden fue empujado a ello por ese idiota, Jake, pero él es el que le informó al ministerio. Michael Smythe le pagó para hacerlo. Estoy suponiendo que es el padre de... "

"¿Sebastian?" Kurt sacudió lentamente la cabeza. "No, no, no, por favor... ¡no! Eso... no... ¡no tiene sentido! ¡No lo hemos visto desde la preparatoria! ¡Vive en Francia! ¡Reclamó a alguien! Estoy seguro de ello. ¡Wes dijo que vive en Francia con su esclavo!"

Noah levantó una ceja. "¿Francia? La Corporación JacqueLeTech." Noah hizo una pausa por un momento, pensando. "Todo tiene sentido. Michael Smythe, Director General de Industrias Tech Company. Ellos tienen una gran presencia en el medio oeste y la costa este, y una operación europea en París. Apuesto que JacqueLeTech es una parte de Industrias Tech. Tal vez una pequeña división, un proyecto especial o..."

"Es una nueva empresa."

Kurt y Noah se volvieron para ver a Tristán de pie delante de la puerta del dormitorio con lágrimas rodando por su rostro. Noah miró a Tristan y luego a Kurt con una sonrisa. Wow. La princesa no era tan inocente después de todo.

Kurt miró a Tristan. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Tristan se cubrió la boca cuando comenzó a sollozar en voz alta, sus hombros temblaban. Kurt se acercó a él.

"¿Tristan? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Debería habértelo dicho, pero me daba miedo que me odiaras! ¡No lo sabía! ¡Te juro que no lo sabía! Nunca pensé..."

Kurt de pronto sintió frío. Se apartó un poco. "¿No sabías qué?"

Tristán sintió el frío y empezó a llorar más fuerte. "¡Yo iba a decírtelo esta noche! ¡Lo juro!"

Kurt estaba seguro de que iba a tener un ataque al corazón al igual que su padre. Se estaba haciendo más y más difícil respirar, su pecho se sentía apretado, y su cabeza estaba empezando a doler.

"¡Decirme qué!"

"Sebastian... mi Sebastian... lo conoces. Fueron a la escuela juntos. ¡Yo no sabía! ¡Lo juro! Acabo de encontrar el anuario la semana pasada y... ¡Lo siento! No sabía que estaba involucrado... ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, Kurt! ¡No! No... ¡yo no!"

Tristán cayó de rodillas mientras Kurt se alejó de él, negando con la cabeza , con los ojos llenos de dolor y rabia.

"¿Tú... tú eres ... eres el esclavo de Sebastian? ¿Te refieres a... " Se volvió hacia Noah. "Así que, ¿es verdad? ¿Sebastian tiene a Blaine?"

Noah negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero tiene sentido. ¿Por qué otra cosa pagaría Michael Smythe a alguien para que mintiera acerca de ti si no era para hacerte perder a Blaine y así poder dárselo a su hijo? Lo único que no entiendo es, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, todo lo que necesitaban era que Victoria presentara la orden de revocación. Las acusaciones de abuso no eran necesarias. Eso fue un extra. No entiendo por qué."

La rabia que hervía dentro de Kurt respecto a la revocación de Blaine se había derretido mientras la tristeza y la angustia se hacían cargo. Ahora la furia volvía con fuerza y Tristán era su objetivo.

Kurt se puso sobre él, sus ojos brillaban con un furioso fuego azul brillante. "¡Tú! ¡Tú me tendiste una trampa! ¡Me engañaste! Él te envió, ¿no es así? ¡¿Verdad, puta mentirosa?!"

Tristán lloraba y gritaba. "¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo juro, Kurt! ¡Lo juro! ¡Él no me envió! ¡Él se deshizo de mí, así como yo te lo dije! ¡Lo juro! ¡Él no sabe que nos conocimos! ¡Yo no he hablado con él desde que me liberó! ¡Por favor, Kurt! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Todo fue una casualidad! ¡Lo juro, Kurt! ¡Lo juro! ¡Por favor! ¡No me odies! ¡No lo sabía! ¡No lo sabía! ¡No lo sabía!"

Tristán enterró su cara en sus manos mientras se disolvió en fuertes sollozos rotos. Kurt se quedó mirándolo. Su mente estaba acelerada.

Tristán era el esclavo de Sebastian.

Sebastian tenía a Blaine.

Él había estado tonteando con el esclavo de Sebastian.

Sebastian tenía a Blaine.

Sebastian tenía a Blaine.

¡Sebastian tenía a Blaine!

El significado completo de esto se estrelló contra Kurt como una montaña. Sebastián. La única persona que había acosado y atormentado a Blaine en la preparatoria. La persona a la que Blaine siempre le había temido más que a nada.

La persona de quien Kurt había prometido proteger a Blaine.

_"No hagas caso de lo que te haya dicho. Esto no significa nada... Voy a reclamarte en tu cumpleaños número 18. Voy a reclamarte y serás mi esclavo. Mío. No suyo. Mío."_

Blaine estaba con Sebastian, poiblemente desde hace cuatro meses.

Cuatro meses.

Kurt se dejó caer en el sofá y ahogó los gritos en su cabeza mientras obligaba a su bilis a descender de su garganta. Miró a Noah.

"Tenemos que ir a buscarlo."

Noah asintió. "Tuve la sensación de que podrías decir eso." Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la bolsa de lona. "Hice un desvío rápido y recogí mis cosas. Prepara tus maletas. Nuestro vuelo sale a las 6:00 am."

Kurt miró el reloj. Era cerca de la medianoche. Noah sabía lo que estaba pensando. "Es el más próximo, Kurt." Kurt asintió. Miró a Tristan que todavía estaba de rodillas. Él estaba mirando a Kurt, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y sus ojos suplicaban perdón. Los ojos de Kurt se volvieron fríos y su voz hielo puro.

"Lárgate. No quiero volver a verte de nuevo."

"Kurt... por favor..."

"¡Fuera!"

"Whoa, Kurt. Espera un minuto." Noah le dio a Tristan una dura mirada. "Dices que no sabes si Sebastian tiene a Blaine."

Tristan asintió vigorosamente. "Lo juro. No sé. No puedo imaginar... "

Noah lo interrumpió. "Sí, sí, sí , él es un gran tipo. Como sea. Mira, ¿Quieres demostrarlo?" Tristan asintió.

"Okay. Bien. Tu vienes con nosotros."

Kurt lo miró horrorizado. "¡Qué!"

"Cálmate, princesa. Mira, he estado en París, pero no hablo francés. Podemos perder el tiempo tratando de encontrar a Sebastian, o podemos tener a alguien que nos lleve directamente hacia él."

Tristán se puso en pie entusiasmado con la perspectiva de ver a Sebastian. De volver a casa.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Les ayudaré! Hablo francés fluido y sé moverme por toda la ciudad. Iré con ustedes. Los ayudaré."

Noah miró a Kurt. "¿Y bien?"

Kurt asintió. Lo que sea con tal de llegar a Blaine más rápido.

"Bien. Iré con Tristan por sus cosas." Noah le lanzó una mirada sospechosa a Tristan. "Sólo por si acaso decides tener alguna idea. Iremos por sus cosas y volveremos para descansar un poco antes de salir al aeropuerto. ¿Okay?"

Kurt asintió.

"Muy bien. Ve a vestirte y regresa."

Cuando Tristán fue a la habitación para vestirse, Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que esto debía parecerle a Noah. Kurt estaba usando una camiseta y pantalones de pijama, pero Tristán llevaba sólo bóxers.

"Noah... um... Yo... Tristan y yo..."

Noah levantó la mano. "No quiero saber. Francamente, no me importa."

"Pero no quiero que pienses que soy un..."

"¡Kurt! ¡Para! No me importa. Mira. Se que amas a Blaine, ¿de acuerdo? Está bien. Lo entiendo. Cuatro meses es demasiado tiempo. La gente tiene necesidades y se siente sola. Créeme, lo sé."

Kurt decidió dejarlo así. En realidad no le importaba. Lo que importaba era que iban a buscar a Blaine.

Iban a traer a Blaine de vuelta a casa.

...

Blaine yacía en los brazos de Sebastian, perdido y confundido mientras su miembro estaba apretado contra el acero de la jaula de castidad. Después de luchar toda la noche para procesar la presencia de la jaula de castidad, pero sin collar, su mente había decidido aceptar la jaula como un collar. Agregado a la confusión, estaba Sebastian susurrándole palabras de amor al oído. Sebastián estaba a propósito jodiéndole la cabeza a Blaine como preparación para la ceremonia de reclamación. La madre de Sebastian había llamado y quería que volviera a casa la próxima semana para una estúpida fiesta de sociedad. No quería llevar a Blaine de nuevo a los Estados Unidos sin reclamar. A su padre le daría un ataque, además de que era peligroso. Blaine estaría de vuelta en su tierra natal. Su sumisión probablemente le impediría correr, pero ¿para qué arriesgarse?

Dejarían mañana la campiña. Se quedarían en una de las pequeñas ciudades favoritas de Sebastián en la que tenía una acogedora y adorable cabaña en una colina. Él reclamaría a Blaine ahí y pasarían toda la semana en una especie de luna de miel. Él se cogería a Blaine hasta que no pudiera más. Apretó su agarre alrededor de Blaine y comenzó a susurrar de nuevo.

"Eres tan hermoso, Blaine, y un buen chico. Te mereces una recompensa."

Blaine se acurrucó más cerca de Sebastian y esperó. Sí, él era un buen chico. Tal vez este nuevo maestro finalmente se lo cogería. Él estaba hambriento de eso, y la jaula de castidad lo estaba volviendo loco. Tal vez incluso se le permitiría correrse.

Sebastian desenredó sus cuerpos y salió de la cama. "Sobre tus manos y rodillas, Blaine." Blaine se movió obedientemente y esperó. Se estremeció cuando Sebastian deslizó un dedo resbaladizo en su agujero y comenzó a estirarlo. Sólo trabajó su culo por un momento antes de deslizar un tapón anal, fuerte y cómodo en su interior. El cuerpo de Blaine temblaba mientras su sumisión se disparaba. Entre la jaula de castidad y el tapón, su mente se había ido. Sebastian le acarició la cabeza. "Eres un buen chico. Puedes ir al piso de abajo, pero a partir de ahora te arrastrarás."

Blaine se puso lentamente de pie mientras el tapón anal se movía y se instalaba en su interior. Sebastián se acercó y lo empujó un poco más haciéndo a Blaine gemir más. Sus rodillas temblaron. Sebastian lo sujetó y lo llevó escaleras abajo. Preparó un gran tazón de Apple Jacks sin leche y se instaló en el sofá. Blaine se sentó entre sus piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sebastian. Sebastian agarró un puñado de Apple Jacks y le dio de comer a Blaine como si fueran palomitas de maíz. Encendió la televisión y le cambió a una película con subtítulos en inglés. Blaine no tenía ganas de leer las palabras, así que cerró los ojos y aceptó el cereal que Sebastián empujaba en su boca. Una vez que hubo terminado, Sebastian colocó el plato en el suelo y puso sus brazos alrededor de él. Blaine se acurrucó contra él y sintió el dominio de Sebastian cubriéndolo, más fuerte y más pesado que antes. Sebastian le acarició el cabello y le habló en voz baja.

"Mañana será nuestro día de Reclamación. El tapón anal es para que estés listo. Te voy a coger hasta que te rompas en mil pedazos, precioso."

Blaine se hundió más profundamente en el lío confuso de su cerebro.

Una reclamación. Un collar. Un maestro.

Blaine se quedó dormido bajo el calor intenso y la sensación de protección de Sebastian, pero su mente soñaba con Kurt. Eran sueños extraños en los que Kurt estaba presente, pero débil. Una oscura figura que Blaine luchaba por distinguir. Cada vez que estaba cerca de tener una visión clara, Sebastian aparecía frente a él. Alto, fuerte y poderoso. Le ordenaba a Blaine para que le sirviera, y Blaine caía de rodillas. En el momento en que lo hizo, la imagen de Kurt se fue.

"Blaine... hey, Blaine... chico lindo, despierta."

Blaine abrió los ojos y miró a Sebastián con ojos obedientes. Sebastian suspiró con satisfacción en este claro signo de quebrantamiento y sumisión pura. Blaine estaba definitivamente listo para ser reclamado.

"Ponte de pie y agáchate, precioso. "Sebastian retiró el tapón anal. "Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Dormirás con el tapón dentro de ti esta noche. Vamos a vestirnos. Saldremos a almorzar. Creo que es hora de que conozcas a algunas personas."

...

Kurt jugueteaba nerviosamente mientras esperaban para abordar el avión. Todo se movía demasiado lento. Quería correr, correr, correr. Tenían que ponerse en marcha. Ahora que sabía dónde podía estar Blaine, todo lo que quería hacer era darse prisa y llegar hasta allí.

Una vez que Noah y Tristán se fueron, Kurt había comenzado a empacar. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se irían? ¿Qué pasaría si Sebastian no tenía Blaine? No. Tenía que tenerlo. Tenía que ser así. ¿Por qué otra cosa pagaría Michael Smythe todo ese dinero?

Decidió empacar para una semana. Se detuvo a la mitad y miró el lado del armario de Blaine. ¿Debería llevar ropa para Blaine? ¿Sebastian tendría ropa para él? ¿Sebastian le prepararía su ropa cada mañana? A Blaine le gustaba que le eligieran la ropa.

Sebastian.

Kurt se sentó en la cama y se puso a llorar. ¿Sebastian habría tenido a Blaine los cuatro meses enteros? ¿Qué habría estado haciendo con él? ¿Lo habría reclamado? ¿Y si llegaban allá y Blaine llevaba el collar de Sebastian? Si Blaine estaba reclamado, Kurt no podría llevárselo. La bilis le subió a la garganta y esta vez no intentó detenerla. Corrió al baño y vomitó.

Se permitió 15 minutos para llorar antes de levantarse del suelo. Se vió en el espejo.

_Okay. Suficiente. No importa lo que Sebastian haya hecho. Blaine te pertenece. Deja de llorar y ve por tu esclavo._

Kurt terminó de empacar, colocando un poco de ropa y artículos para Blaine. Tomó una larga ducha caliente y cuando estaba en medio de su rutina de hidratación, regresaron Noah y Tristan. Noah parecía agotado, mientras Tristan lucía triste y asustado. Kurt preparó el sofá cama. Noah se quitó la chaqueta y los pantalones vaqueros y se dejó caer en la cama sin decir una palabra. Tristan miró a Kurt y luego apartó los ojos rápidamente. No podía soportar la frialdad en los ojos de Kurt. Kurt no le dijo una sola palabra. Apagó la luz y se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Tristan de pie en la oscuridad. Tristán lloró en silencio mientras se quitaba los pantalones y se recostaba con cuidado en la cama, lo más lejos posible de Noah. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero su dolor no le permitía relajarse junto a la imagen de los fríos ojos azules de Kurt. Finalmente se levantó y fue a la habitación de Kurt.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta antes de entrar. "¿Kurt? ¿Kurt?" Kurt se hizo el dormido. No podía dormir. Estaba demasiado despierto y alerta. Escuchó a Tristan moverse calladamente por el suelo de su habitación hasta su cama. Sintió el leve movimiento de su cama cuando Tristan se recostó. Podía sentir la calidez del aliento de Tristan acariciándole el rostro cuando se giró para ver a Kurt dormir. Habló suavemente.

"Se que me odias y creo que tienes toda la razón, pero... por favor créeme cuando te digo que no sabía nada y que Sebastian no me mandó. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día porque... Te amo. Se que quieres a Blaine y está bien. Quiero que tengas a Blaine. Es sólo que no quiero perderte como amigo. Has sido tan bueno conmigo, y... lo siento. Siento haberte lastimado. Lo siento mi señor... siento mucho que Sebastian te haya lastimado."

Tristan se detuvo cuando nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. ¿Cuánto más podría intentar esta noche? Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño viniera al estar cerca de Kurt. Varios minutos después Tristan sintió un brazo que lo envolvía gentilmente por la cintura y lo jalaba. El cuerpo entero de Tristan se relajó y se quedó dormido.

**K & T & N & K**

Cuando el avión rodó por la pista, Kurt se sintió un poco mejor. Él también se sentía agradecido con Noah. No sólo había comprado tres billetes de primera clase, Kurt se sorprendió cuando Noah le dio pasaportes para él y para Blaine.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste... cuando lo hiciste?"

Noah sonrió. "Conozco gente."

Cuando el avión despegó, Kurt se acercó y tomó la mano de Noah.

"Gracias. Gracias por todo."

"No me lo agradezcas todavía. Puede que Sebastian no tenga a Blaine."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy seguro que lo tiene, pero no puedo creer que lo haya hecho. Después de todos estos años. Después de haber reclamado a Tristan. Deshacerse de Tristan para robar a Blaine... simplemente no tiene ningún sentido. Es una locura y es enfermizo."

Noah miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz. "Mira, Kurt. No sé lo que estamos a punto de averiguar, pero si llegamos y este tipo tiene a Blaine, y él lo ha reclamado... bueno... no sé qué decirte. No puedes tomar a un esclavo reclamado. Hay una seria posibilidad de que tengamos que irnos sin Blaine con el fin de reaorganizarnos y volver con un plan."

Kurt asintió y luego se volvió para mirar hacia adelante.

Él no se iría de París sin Blaine.

...

Cooper se dio la vuelta y de mala gana tomó su iPad. Se recostó contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Era muy bueno estar de vuelta en casa. Estar lejos había sido un infierno. Su necesidad de dominar prácticamente se lo había comido vivo, pero estaba contento de que Lisa se hubiera quedado en casa. El profundo, oscuro y frío Siberia no era lugar para su dulce y bella esclava. Abrió los ojos y sonrió con admiración mientras ella dormía, exhausta de ser tomada una y otra vez, sus muñecas y tobillos fuertemente atados de la manera en que le gustaba y Cooper prefería. Le acarició suavemente el cabello y sintió que su miembro palpitaba cuando ella instintivamente gimió bajo su tacto suave y se acercó más a su cuerpo. Quitó la mano suavemente, no quería despertarla. Necesitaba dormir porque pensaba seguir tomándola hasta el infierno cuando ella se despertara. Tenía meses para compensarla.

Silenciosamente maldijo cuando abrió su correo electrónico. Mientras que la mayor parte de Siberia tenían acceso a Internet, la lejana zona norte en la que había estado tenía acceso limitado y casi no había servicio de telefonía celular. Cooper se encontró conque había perdido infinidad de correos electrónicos y había luchado por conseguir un teléfono celular para trabajar. El viaje había sido una larga, fría y solitaria pesadilla, y él todavía no podía entender por qué su madre había insistido en enviarlo tan lejos. Ninguna de sus razones tenía sentido, pero Cooper siempre hacía lo que su madre quería y lo que era mejor para la empresa. Después de todo, sería suya algún día.

Comenzó a desplazarse hacia abajo, rápidamente eliminando el correo no deseado y correos publicitarios. Casi da click en 'borrar' antes de reconocer la dirección khummel at yahoo dot com.

_Ya que no he sabido nada de ti, asumo que no has recibido mis mensajes o no te importa. Como no sé a ciencia cierta cuál es el caso, pensé seguir adelante y enviarte esto._

_Adjunta a este correo está mi apelación para traer a Blaine de vuelta. He enviado esto al Ministerio y también lo estoy mandando a cualquier persona que yo creo que me puede ayudar. Amo a tu hermano y lo quiero de vuelta. No me voy a dar por vencido._

_Si no te interesa, simplemente borra el archivo, házmelo saber y dejaré de molestarte. _

_Kurt _

¿Qué demonios?

Cooper dio click en el archivo y leyó las primeras páginas que describían la investigación de Kurt, y la eliminación de Blaine por orden de revocación.

¿Orden de revocación?

¿Qué demonios?

Cooper tomó su teléfono celular.

...

Blaine escuchó atentamente mientras Sebastian conducía hacia el Maitres.

"Todos los esclavos deben gatear y deben sentarse a los pies de su amo. Son reglas del club. Después de un año pueden solicitar permiso para que puedan caminar. Si eres un buen chico, voy a hacer eso. Mis peticiones siempre son concedidas."

_¿Un año? ¿Seguiré aquí dentro de un año?_

"En la primera planta se encuentra el comedor. Ahí es donde vamos. En la segunda planta se encuentran las salas de reuniones privadas. En el tercer piso está el gimnasio y en el cuarto y quinto piso..." Sebastian sonrió con malicia," ...el cuarto piso es el piso del placer. Ahí es donde los maestros llevan a cabo sus fiestas privadas en las que muestran a sus esclavos. Hay habitaciones en las que los maestros pueden torturar a sus esclavos, mientras que una audiencia observa, y hay habitaciones para que los maestros compartan a sus esclavos. Yo no comparto, pero a veces me gusta mirar."

Blaine tragó mientras la emoción burbujeaba en su interior. Chandler y Seth pertenecían a un club como este. Chandler nunca compartió a Seth, y nunca hicieron nada en público, pero le gustaba ir a ver por si encontraban algo que les agradara hacer en privado. Kurt y Blaine habían discutido brevemente el unirse a un club como esos, pero nunca tomaron una decisión y la conversación nunca volvió a darse.

"¿Qué hay en el quinto piso?"

"El quinto piso es el de los castigos y torturas de tipo hardcore. Tienes que tener un pase especial y firmar ciertos documentos para acceder."

Blaine odiaba la forma en que su miembro se apretaba contra el acero de la jaula. No preguntó si Sebastian tenía un pase.

Se detuvieron frente al Maitres y un valet apareció inmediatamente. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta, Blaine se dejó caer al suelo.

"Yo no tengo una correa para ti ya que no llevas un collar todavía, así que tendrás que ser un buen chico y quedarte conmigo." Blaine asintió.

Una vez dentro, Blaine quedó impresionado. El restaurante era una belleza surreal. Grande, abierto y espacioso, pero tenue y muy formal. Las réplicas de famosas obras de arte francés adornaban las paredes y el techo. Había hermosas arañas de cristal y los colores eran marrones profundos, oro y marfil. Pero a pesar de la decoración formal, había un aire de emoción y sensualidad. Todo el mundo parecía elegante, rico y sofisticado. Mientras caminaban por el restaurante, Sebastian se detuvo a saludar a la gente y a dar y recibir besos en la mejilla. Blaine se sorprendió cuando Sebastián empezó a presentarlo a la gente. Los maestros sonreían y lo saludaban con la mirada. Él saludaba con timidez mientras se acercaba mas a Sebastian. No podía entender lo que decían, pero ocasionalmente escuchaba el nombre de Tristan. Sebastian ya no se tensaba ante la mención. En su lugar, recitaba algo en francés que siempre parecía apaciguar a la persona que preguntaba. Los esclavos, por otro lado, lo miraban con frialdad. Ellos no le sonreían ni lo saludaban. Lo miraban con enojo. Tomó a Blaine sólo un momento para entenderlo. Por supuesto. Eran amigos de Tristan. Y era obvio que no les agradaría el reemplazo.

Una vez que llegaron a la mesa, se les unieron más personas. Blaine se sentó cómodamente en el suelo, tan cerca de Sebastian como le era posible. Sebastian le acarició el cabello, lo que Blaine encontró tranquilizador. Se desconectó hasta que escuchó a alguien hablar con Sebastin en inglés.

"¿A qué hora llegarás a la fiesta de esta noche?"

"No voy a ir este año."

"¿Qué? No estoy seguro de que la fiesta se desarrolle como siempre si tu y Royce no están allí. ¿Hay una ley o algo así?"

Sebastian sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que Royce estará allí. Yo no estoy de ánimos. Quiero pasar tiempo con Blaine. Nuestro día de reclamación es mañana."

"Ah, ¡enhorabuena! Sí, es mejor no estar de fiesta con otros esclavos la noche antes de la reclamación. Eso es bastante vulgar."

Blaine estaba agradecido cuando llegó la comida. Devoró el sándwich y la ensalada que habían colocado delante de él. Sebastian le permitió elegir un postre, mismo que se terminó en cuestión de minutos. Estos días siempre tenía hambre.

Lleno y con sueño, él apoyó la cabeza contra la pierna de Sebastian y cerró los ojos. Sebastian le sonrió y le acarició el cabello mientras continuaba charlando con sus amigos.

Alrededor de una hora y media más tarde se fueron. Mientras esperaban que el valet les entregara su coche, Royce los observaba desde el otro lado de la calle. Él acababa de llegar para una cena.

Observó a Blaine subir al coche.

Tal vez había llegado el momento hacerle a su amigo una nueva visita.

...

"¡Madre!"

Victoria suspiró y levantó la vista de su escritorio. Podía oír a Cooper gritando por el pasillo. Ella sabía que esto iba a suceder.

Cooper entró en su despacho, con la cara roja y lleno de rabia. "¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Dónde está Blaine?"

"Hola. Qué gusto verte, Cooper. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?"

"¡Basta! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Dónde está Blaine?"

"Blaine está bien. Confía en mí. Él está con su nuevo amo y está bien."

"Nuevo... ¡nuevo amo! ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué lo alejaste de Kurt?"

"Kurt fue acusado de abusar de tu hermano y..."

"¡Pura mierda! ¡Sabes que eso no es cierto! Además, a ti no te importaría... ¿dónde está?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo."

"No es asunto... ¿estás loca? Dime dónde está mi hermano, ¡ahora!"

Victoria se sentó y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Es esto lo que le has enseñado a Lisa? Ustedes dos son muy exigentes. E ingratos."

"¿Ingratos? ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Acabo de pasar meses en la helada nieve, lejos de mi casa, lejos de mi esclava, en una estúpida misión exploratoria para tí! ¡No te atrevas a acusarme de ser ingrato, tú maldita perra! ¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

Victoria se levantó de un salto. "¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! Te quiero, Cooper, pero no voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto. ¡Ni tú ni cualquier otra persona! El tiempo que estuviste lejos, evidentemente, te ha dejado cansado y sobreexcitado. Vete a casa y duerme un poco y discutiremos esto cuando estés en un mejor estado de ánimo."

"¿Dónde está Blaine? ¡Sólo dime dónde está!"

"Ya te lo dije. Él está con su nuevo amo."

"¿Con quién?"

Victoria se quedó en silencio por un momento. Cooper lo sabría eventualmente. Era inteligente. Miraría las finanzas de la expansión y empezaría a hacer preguntas. Luego ataría cabos. Sería mejor ahorrarle esas molestias.

"Está con el hijo de Michael Smythe, Sebastian."

"¿Con Sebastian? ¿Se lo entregaste a Sebastian? ¿A Sebastian, el violador en serie?"

Victoria puso los ojos en blanco. "¡Oh, ya basta! Era joven y estúpido. Eso fue hace años. Ha crecido y se ha convertido en un buen chico. Está a cargo de una de las nuevas empresas de su padre en París y le va muy bien."

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? ¿Cómo pudiste? Sabes que a Blaine nunca le gustó Sebastian. Él te dijo que no quería ser reclamado por él. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? A tu propio hijo. ¿Cómo puedes destruir a Blaine de esa manera?"

"¡Por favor, deja de ser tan melodramático! Todo lo que estás diciendo sucedió hace años. En la preparatoria, Cooper. ¡Olvídate de eso! Blaine está bien. Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a descansar un poco? Las cosas están funcionando sin problemas en Europa. Tómate unas semanas para descansar, y luego te pondré al día en todo."

"¿Dime por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?"

"Ya te lo dije. Kurt estaba abusando de Blaine. Cuando me enteré, tomé las medidas necesarias para protegerlo."

Cooper estaba a punto de protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor. Se puso de pie.

"Hablaré contigo después." Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Victoria frunció el ceño viéndolo marcharse. Eso había sido extrañamente abrupto.

Cooper esperó hasta que estuvo en su coche para llamar a su asistente.

"Consígueme hasta el más mínimo detalle de la expansión europea. Cada financiamiento, contactos, todo. Y consígueme también una reunión con Michael Smythe."

Colgó y marcó el número de Blaine. El teléfono sonó en la mesita de noche del apartamento de Kurt y Blaine.

_Blaine... soy Cooper. No se si aún tienes tu celular, pero si es así, llámame. Llámame tan pronto como escuches esto. Necesito saber que estás bien._

Marcó el número de Kurt.

_Kurt... soy Cooper. Recibí tu email. Lo siento. No tenía idea. Estuve fuera del país varios meses haciéndome cargo de algunos negocios. En realidad, ahora me doy cuenta de que mi madre simplemente me necesitaba fuera del camino para derramar toda su mierda sobre Blaine y tú. Lo siento, Kurt. Llámame. Quiero ayudarte. Llámame._

...

Después del almuerzo Sebastián y Blaine pasearon por las calles de París. Sebastian le indicó los principales lugares de interés, sus cafés preferidos y tiendas de ropa. Se detuvieron en una panadería donde Blaine comió demasiadas galletas y ricos pasteles franceses. Con las comidas seguían siendo un poco irregulares, él siempre sentía la necesidad de comer cuando los alimentos estaban puestos a su disposición.

Cuando llegaron a casa ya era tarde, Blaine estaba fatigado, y le dolía el estómago. Sebastian se cambió inmediatamente a una camiseta y boxers, pero Blaine quería tomar una ducha primero. Se quitó la ropa y se quedó mirando la jaula de castidad. No era un problema para él ducharse mientras llevaba la jaula, pero Blaine estaba acostumbrado a que se la quitaran. Por supuesto, también estaba acostumbrado a ducharse con su maestro, y no solo.

Dado que Sebastian no se molestó en subir para ver cómo estaba, Blaine se duchó con la jaula puesta. Para cuando terminó, el estómago le dolió mucho más. Demasiados dulces. Bajó las escaleras, cayendo de rodillas cuando llegó. Se arrastró hasta Sebastian y puso su cabeza en su regazo. Sebastian frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No me siento bien."

"Okay. Ve arriba y métete en tu jaula. Subiré luego."

Blaine se arrastró lentamente hacia las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación. Se metió en la jaula y cerró la puerta. Se bloqueaba automáticamente. Se acostó y abrazó su estómago. Ow. Realmente le dolía demasiado. Kurt lo habría abrazado, lo habría besado, le habría frotado su punto de ronroneo. Por supuesto, Kurt no le habría permitido comer todas esas cosas, en primer lugar.

Dió vueltas antes de caer finalmente en un sueño inquieto.

**S & B & S & B**

Sebastian miró el collar para Blaine. Era de plata con zafiros azules, diseñado por Cartier, y muy, pero muy caro. Mientras lo miraba, su mente vagaba en el tiempo hacia otro día de reclamación. Se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza y cerró la caja. La colocó sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sofá. Fue un poco después de las 7:00 pm. que su teléfono celular sonó con mensajes de texto de amigos que estaban ya en las pre-fiestas del Black and Red. Respondió para hacerles saber que no había cambiado de idea y que él no iba a asistir. Encendió el televisor y cambió los canales hasta que encontró un programa digno de ver.

**K & B& K & B**

Kurt golpeaba el pie con impaciencia mientras se preparaban para desembarcar. Había dormido en el avión y ahora estaba completamente despierto, lleno de energía nerviosa y adrenalina. Se encontraba en París. Blaine estaba en París. Estaban en la misma ciudad de nuevo y pronto estarían juntos.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del avión, Tristan se hizo cargo. "¿Quieren alquilar un coche o tomar un taxi?" Contestó Noah. "Alquilaremos un coche. Siempre es mejor tener nuestro propio juego de ruedas."

"Está bien. Por aquí."

**S & B & S & B**

Sebastian se quedó dormido. Fue despertado por fuertes golpes en la puerta. Se puso de pie y se tambaleó hacia la puerta adormilado. Abrió.

"¿En serio, Sebastian? ¿Estabas dormido? ¡Ni siquiera son las diez!"

Royce.

"Hey." Sebastian dió media vuelta y regresó al sofá. Bostezó y se pasó la mano por el cabello y la cara. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Royce se dirigió directamente a la barra. "Sólo pensé en venir a ver si habías cambiado de opinión acerca de esta noche."

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. "No."

Royce se bebió su copa y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba el esclavo?

Finalmente despierto, Sebastian lo miró con recelo. "¿No vas a las pre-fiestas?"

Royce sonrió. "Ya he estado en una. Voy en camino a otra. Como dije, sólo quería ver cómo estabas... tú y tu nuevo esclavo."

Sebastian estaba preparado para esto. Sabía que al llevar a Blaine al Maitres, Royce lo sabría.

"Estamos bien."

"¿Puedo conocerlo?"

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. "Él no se siente bien."

"Uh huh." Royce miró hacia las escaleras y luego a Sebastian. "¿Sabes? Me da la impresión de que no quieres que yo lo conozca."

"Ya te lo dije. Está enfermo. Creo que comió demasiadas cosas hoy."

La sonrisa de Royce era malligna. Okay. Bien. Como quieras.

"Bueno, me alegro de ver que has seguido adelante. Es agradable verte a ti y a Tristan seguir adelante."

Sebastian suspiró con el ceño fruncido. Esta mierda otra vez.

"Sí, está bien. Supongo."

Royce arqueó una ceja. "¿No te importa que Tristan haya seguido adelante sin ti?"

"No." _Mentira. Mentira. Mentira._

Royce se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. La noche empezaba a caer. Habló de manera uniforme, disfrutando cada segundo.

"Bueno. Entonces no te importará si le hago una llamada."

"¿Qué?"

"No te importará si le hago una llamada. Y si aún está disponible, me gustaría reclamarlo."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Tú no puedes reclamar a Tristán."

"¿Por qué no? Si él es libre..."

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. "No lo puedes reclamar."

Royce se volvió y lo miró directamente a los ojos. "¿Por qué no? De hecho, ya me lo tiré."

El color desapareció del rostro de Sebastian. "¿Q-qué?"

"Yo ya me lo cogí, y déjame decirte, no sé lo que has estado escondiendo allá arriba que pudiera coincidir con las delicias de Tristan."

Sebastian se rió un poco y sacudió la cabeza. "Estás jugando conmigo."

"Oh, créeme. Hablo en serio. Fue increíble. Tan... abierto y dispuesto. Te juro que su piel sabe como el azúcar moreno. Y tenía razón acerca de jalarlo del cabello. Gritó de las formas más sorprendentes. Cosa qué tiene sentido cuando piensas en ello. Dime, cuando solías tirártelo ¿llegaste a notar la marca de nacimiento en la cara interna de su muslo derecho? parece como una media luna..."

Sebastian se puso en pie, gritando. "¡Hijo de puta! ¡Bastardo, cabrón de mierda! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí?!"

"¡Yo no te hice nada, pendejo de mierda! ¡Tú lo liberaste! ¡Lo volviste presa fácil! ¡Lo regresaste al juego!"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No para ti! ¡No para ti! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que siempre lo habías querido! ¡No creas que no me di cuenta de cómo lo mirabas! ¡Se suponía que eras mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esta mierda a mí!"

"¡Oh, crece de una puta vez, Sebastian! ¡Te hice un favor! ¡Tristan fue siempre demasiado bueno para ti! ¡Incluso tú mismo lo sabías! Pero ahora que se ha convertido en una puta, yo diría que es perfecto para ti!"

Sebastian se lanzó, blandiendo el puño. Royce no tenía nada mas que el tiempo en sus manos, por lo que había pasado un año tomando clases de artes marciales privadas. Incluso en su estado ligeramente intoxicado, sin esfuerzo conectó varios golpes al rostro, pecho y estómago de Sebastián estrellándolo contra la pared, golpeándolo sobre un librero. Sebastian logró recuperarse y aterrizar un par de golpes rápidos. Se enredaron y comenzaron a luchar y a golpearse contra las paredes. Royce se volcó sobre Sebastian, estrellándolo en el escritorio.

Todo el ruido despertó a Blaine. Se colocó sobre sus rodillas y se agarró de los barrotes de la jaula.

"¿Sebastian?"

Hubo otro estruendo.

"¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian!"

Sebastian no pudo contestar porque Royce le estaba sacando la mierda a golpes.

Detrás de cada puñetazo, patada y revés habían años de celos y dolor acumulados. A pesar de su propio aspecto atractivo, riqueza, y centenar de esclavos, tanto varones como mujeres que lo deseaban, Royce siempre había tenido un profundo celo ardiente de Sebastian. Sobre todo después de que había reclamado a Tristan.

En la universidad había sido Royce el primero en poner el ojo sobre Tristan. Al igual que muchos maestros que le precedieron, Royce inició una conversación amigable y lo invitó a salir. Tristán se negó educadamente. Royce no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, pero entonces Sebastian vio a Tristán y todo se acabó. Royce lo odiaba por eso. Por haber sido capaz de tomar tan fácilmente lo que quería. Hervía de celos al ver a los dos tan enamorados, y él con todo su auto dominio sostuvo la charola del collar en el día de la reclamación de Tristan y Sebastian. Él nunca dijo nada, pero Sebastian siempre tuvo la sensación de que Royce albergaba un gran deseo por Tristan. Decidió que era una cuestión natural. Después de todo, Tristán era un hermoso esclavo y Royce era un maestro. Era natural para él encontrar a Tristán tan endemoniadamente atractivo. La mayoría de los gays y las mujeres lo encontraban atractivo. Mientras que no intentaran nada, todo iría bien.

El golpe final de Royce envió a Sebastian girando al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra el duro borde de la silla. Se quedó allí, inmóvil. Su cabeza sangrando, con el rostro magullado y su cuerpo maltrecho.

Royce se puso sobre él, respirando con dificultad, un poco mareado y borracho. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Sebastian por un momento antes de dirigirse tambaleándose a la barra para servirse otra copa.

"¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Sebastian!"

Royce miró hacia las escaleras y sonrió.

...

Cuando Kurt escuchó a Tristán negociar el alquiler del coche, se puso contento que haber decidido que viniera. Sí, él había tomado clases de francés durante años, y era un buen orador, pero no podía compararse con estar en el país tratando de seguir el ritmo de verdaderos franceses.

Una vez instalados en el coche Tristán se volvió a Kurt.

"¿Quieres que encontremos un hotel primero o..."

"Sebastian. Llévanos con Sebastian."

"Sebastian. Take us to Sebastian."

Tristán miró nerviosamente a Noah. "Um... si llegamos allí y... él tiene Blaine... tú... tú no vas a hacerle daño, ¿verdad? No voy a dejar que le hagas daño."

Kurt lo miró con enojo. "Después de la forma en que te trató? ¿Entiendes que si él tiene a Blaine, que estoy seguro de que así es, eso significa que te liberó porque quería a otro esclavo, y no le importaba herirte a ti o a Blaine? Es un egoísta, sin corazón, hijo de puta que no merece ni tu amor, ni tu preocupación, ni tu protección. Ahora conduce."

Tristán puso en marcha el coche. _Puede ser. Pero todavía lo amo._

...

"¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian!"

Blaine dejó de gritar cuando escuchó pasos en la escalera.

"Sebastian, ¿Qué..." Su voz se apagó cuando Royce entró en la habitación.

Los vidriosos ojos de Royce se llenaron de maligna lujuria cuando miró a Blaine sin camisa, en boxers, con su largo cabello rizado y los ojos muy abiertos a causa del miedo.

"Wowowow. No me extraña que te haya estado escondiendo. ¿verdad lindo?" Royce inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "No eres hermoso como Tristán, pero definitivamente eres precioso. Una belleza distinta."

Blaine trató de retroceder, pero no había ningún lugar al que pudiera ir. Royce se acercó y se arrodilló delante de la jaula. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Los abrió y miró a Blaine un poco desconcertado.

"Mierda. ¿Es tu sumisión? ¡Puedo olerla!... ¡Demonios!"

Royce tiró de la puerta de la jaula. Se puso de pie y empezó a buscar por la habitación y en el armario. ¿Dónde estaba la llave de la jaula?

Blaine trató pegarse más a la esquina de la jaula, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Sebastian?

Royce dejó de buscar en la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Buscó a través del desorden hasta que encontró las llaves de Sebastián. Corrió escaleras arriba. La llave de la jaula era fácil de notar. Todas parecían llaves ornamentadas de calabozos medievales.

"Vamos a salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Blaine se encogió en un rincón cuando Royce abrió la puerta.

"Sal de ahí, lindo."

Blaine se estremeció y trató de resistir. Cuatro meses atrás habría sido capaz de decir que no, pero ahora su mente luchaba para formar pensamientos de rechazo bajo la fuerte presencia y fuerte tono de un maestro. Su sumisión quemaba, urgiéndolo a obedecer.

Royce lo miró directamente a los ojos. "Sal de ahí ahora."

Blaine obedientemente se arrastró hacia afuera.

"De pie."

Royce caminó alrededor tomándolo todo de él. "Diablos. Eres adorable. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Blaine."

El rostro de Royce se iluminó. "¿Blaine? El Blaine de la preparatoria. ¿Blaine? ¡Wow! Sebastian ha estado muy ocupado." La sonrisa de Royce se transformó lentamente en una malvada sonrisa lasciva. Se lamió los labios mientras extendió la mano y enredó sus dedos en los rizos de Blaine. "Definitivamente le encantan los chicos con mucho cabello. No lo culpo. La forma en que gritan es increíble." Blaine gritó cuando Royce agarró un manojo de rizos y tiró con fuerza. Royce rió.

"A la planta baja. Ahora."

Blaine obedientemente bajó las escaleras seguido por Royce. Miró a su alrededor, la sala de estar totalmente destrozada. Se puso en shock cuando vio a Sebastian sangrado en la esquina todavía inconsciente. Comenzó a moverse hacia él.

"¡Quieto! ¡De rodillas!"

Blaine inmediatamente cayó de rodillas. Su voz era apenas un susurro y temblaba de miedo. "¿Sebastian? Sebastian... por favor... despierta." Sebastian permaneció inmóvil.

Royce se puso sobre Blaine y agarró su cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás. "He comenzado una nueva tradición. Cogerme a todos los esclavos de Sebastián, los del pasado y los del futuro. Digo, es justo. Si va a dejarme para pasar todo su tiempo contigo, creo que debería reclamar tu culo como premio de consolación, ¿no?"

"Por favor... no... Yo..."

"Shhh. No te preocupes. No voy a ser gentil. Nunca lo soy. Pregúntale a Tristan."

Royce abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones. Blaine luchó contra la respuesta natural de su mente ante ese sonido.

"Por favor... por favor... no... "

...

Tristán se detuvo en la parte trasera del edificio y marcó el código para abrir la puerta del garaje. Gracias a Dios no había cambiado. Se estacionó. Ahora que finalmente estaban a unos pasos de la casa de Sebastian, Kurt apenas podía controlar la urgencia que corría a través de su cuerpo. Él estaba seguro de que Sebastian tenía a Blaine, y tenía una sensación de malestar de que Blaine estaba en serios problemas. Se obligó a seguir a Tristán en lugar de correr junto a él hacia los ascensores. Tristán se detuvo de repente. Kurt prácticamente gruñó.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

Tristán señaló el Lamborghini negro. "Ese es su coche. Está en casa."

Noah silbó. "Lindos neumáticos."

Kurt sintió ganas de gritar. "¡Vamos!"

Entraron al ascensor y Tristán presionó el número 15.

...

Royce enredó las manos en el cabello de Blaine y tiró aún más fuerte de su cabeza. Los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de lágrimas.

Royce cerró los ojos. "Maldita sea. Tu sumisión simplemente emerge de ti. Es increíble." De repente soltó el cabello de Blaine y retrocedió.

"Ponte de pie."

Blaine se puso de pie rápidamente. Royce puso las manos sobre sus hombros. "Si tu sumisión se sintió tan fuerte antes de haberte siquiera tocado, ¿cómo se sentirá si presiono mi cuerpo contra el tuyo? Apuesto a que estará lanzando fuegos artificiales." Empezó a empujar a Blaine hacia la pared.

Se oyó el ruido de una llave en la cerradura. Mierda. Royce pensó que era John. Se apartó de Blaine.

La puerta se abrió.

Tristan y Kurt tropezaron en la sala de estar cuando ambos trataron de ser los primeros en entrar. Se quedaron momentáneamente quietos y en estado de shock cuando entraron en la destrozada sala de estar. Entonces Kurt lo vio.

"¡Blaine!"

Blaine lo miraba con incredulidad mientras Kurt corría hacia él y lo agarraba en un abrazo aplastante. "¡Oh Blaine! ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine!" Kurt se apartó por un momento para revisar el cuello de Blaine.

No había ningún collar.

No había sido reclamado.

Kurt comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente mientras apretaba con más fuerza a Blaine.

Tristán escaneó la habitación en busca de Sebastian. Lo vio en la esquina. "¡Sebastian!" Tristán corrió y se arrodilló a su lado. "¿Sebastian? ¿Sebastian?" Tristán se quedó sin aliento cuando vio la herida en su cabeza junto con la hinchazón y los moretones en su rostro. La hemorragia había cesado dejando un rastro pegajoso de sangre en la frente y la mejilla de Sebastian. "¿Sebastian? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sebastian, despierta!"

Noah miró a Royce que se estaba abrochando rápidamente los pantalones mirando hacia la puerta. Noah se puso delante de él.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"No es asun..." Fue interrumpido por Noah, quien pronunció un impresionante puñetazo en el rostro de Royce. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó. Noah se mantuvo por encima de él y lo miró. "No sé quién eres, pero el hecho de que tu cremallera estaba abajo y Blaine contra la pared es todo lo que necesito saber." Royce gimió, "Vete a la mierda," y recibió una patada en el estómago y en las bolas a manera respuesta.

Kurt Liberó a Blaine de su abrazo para estudiar sus ojos. Su corazón se llenó de dolor.

Blaine se había roto.

La fuerza y la lucha de Blaine se habían ido, siendo reemplazadas por el miedo envuelto en una profunda, fuerte y sofocante sumisión, peor que en la preparatoria. ¿Qué había hecho Sebastian con él? ¿Qué había tenido que sufrir Blaine? Kurt sintió una hirviente rabia llenándolo, junto con la urgente necesidad de sacarlos de allí.

Blaine miró a Kurt con ojos confusos. No podía creer que estuviera realmente allí. Kurt tomó su mano.

"Blaine, ¿dónde están tus ropas? ¿Tienes ropas?"

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia las escaleras. Kurt rápidamente se dirigió hacia las escaleras, llevándose a Blaine con él. Blaine miró con confusión a Noah, pero se detuvo completamente cuando vió al hermoso niño que había reconocido del retrato en la casa de la isla. Se quedó ahí hasta que Kurt tiró de él.

Tristán estaba sentado en el suelo, llorando y sosteniendo la cabeza de Sebastian en su regazo. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el ensangrentado y magullado rostro de Sebastian, quien estaba demasiado adolorido como para moverse, pero se las arregló para abrir los ojos sólo un poquito. Él sólo pudo distinguir una imagen borrosa del rostro de Tristán. Estaba seguro de que era una ilusión causada por el dolor, pero qué agradable ilusión. Se las arregló para abrir los ojos un poco más.

"¡Sebastian!" Tristán lloró aún más fuerte. Sebastian levantó lentamente la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Tristán. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar de nuevo a la inconsciencia mientras la sumisión de Tristán flotaba sobre él, provocando que su dominio se elevara y se envolviera alrededor de Tristan.

Tristán suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Su hogar. Bien o mal, Sebastian era su hogar.

En la parte superior de las escaleras Kurt se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Se tomó un momento para decidir a dónde ir y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Sebastian. Se quedó helado cuando vio la jaula.

Una jaula.

¿Había pasado Blaine tiempo en esa jaula?

Kurt se llevó la mano a su estómago con la esperanza de calmar las náuseas que sentía. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente a las cadenas en la pared y al látigo en la esquina. Se sintió caliente y enfermo. Se dirigió rápidamente al armario y se congeló de nuevo cuando vio toda la ropa de diseñador, evidentemente cara. Se habría puesto celoso si no hubiera estado tan ansioso por salir de ese infierno. Agarró un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camisa.

"Ponte esto."

Blaine tomó la camisa y rápidamente se la pasó por la cabeza para ocultar su espalda. Miró a los pantalones, pero no los agarró. En su lugar, se quedó mirando al suelo. Kurt no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado revisando la habitación, como si esperara a que alguien saltase de repente y le impidiera llevarse a Blaine. Pasó un buen rato antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta de que Blaine estaba allí de pie.

"¿Blaine? Ponte esto para que podamos irnos."

Blaine se tensó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de temor.

"¿Blaine?"

Blaine pasó la lengua por sus labios. Sus ojos todavía hacia el suelo. Su voz era apenas un susurro.

"Lo siento."

"¿Lo sientes por qué?" El corazón de Kurt le latía con fuerza y ruidosamente._ No, no, no. Por favor, no estés feliz con él como dijo Tristan. Por favor, no quieras quedarte. ¿Por favor? Te amo._

Las manos de Blaine temblaban mientras lentamente se bajaba los boxers revelando la jaula de castidad.

Kurt se sintió un poco débil por la oleada de emociones que lo atacó de repente, la inmensa ira era una de ellas.

Sebastian había puesto una jaula de castidad en Blaine.

Sebastian había puesto una jaula de castidad en su esclavo. En su Blaine.

Los ojos de Kurt brillaron de ira y disgusto que Blaine confundió como dirigido hacia él. Se dejó caer de rodillas y sollozó.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Yo... Yo intenté... lo hice... pero... yo... yo me debilité... mi cuerpo... mi... mi naturaleza... lo siento..."

Blaine rompió a llorar. Kurt se dejó caer de rodillas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Shhh. Blaine, mi amor, no pasa nada. Esto no es tu culpa. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Te amo. Te amo y tú eres mío. Siempre serás mío. Te amo, Blaine. Te amo."

Blaine se derritió en los brazos de Kurt cuando el alivio junto con el peso de todo lo demás cayó sobre él.

Kurt lo abrazó durante varios minutos más antes de ponerse de pie. Su determinación estaba renovada. Tenía que llevar a Blaine a casa lo más pronto posible. Miró a su alrededor y vio las llaves de Sebastián en la cama. Las agarró y encontró la pequeña llave de la jaula de castidad. Rápidamente la abrió y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Ayudó a Blaine a ponerse los pantalones y los zapatos, y lo llevó hacia abajo.

Tristán se puso de pie cuando Kurt y Blaine entraron en la habitación. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Blaine. Estaba muy curioso acerca del hombre que había hecho que su maestro lo liberara. ¿Qué era eso tan especial en él?

Noah miró a Kurt. "Muy bien. ¿Y ahora qué?"

"Nos vamos. Tenemos que encontrar un hotel y averiguar el siguiente vuelo disponible a casa. "Kurt se volvió hacia Tristán. "¿Vas a venir?"

Noah negó con la cabeza. "Espera un minuto, Kurt. ¡No puedes llevártelo. Te lo dije. Él sigue siendo propiedad de esta Corporación JacqueLeTech. Lo estás tomando sin permiso y es secuestro."

El dominio de Kurt se levantó y alzó la barbilla desafiante.

"No me importa. Estás loco si crees que voy a dejarlo aquí. Él no ha sido reclamado, lo que significa que es libre. Me lo llevo."

"Vamos, Kurt. A estas alturas ya sabemos que estamos tratando con personas y entidades que no juegan con las mismas reglas del ministerio como el resto del mundo. ¿Es libre, porque no está reclamado? Técnicamente, sí. Pero la orden de revocación es legal, igual que el hecho de que le pertenece a JacqueLeTech. ¡No puedes llevártelo! Necesitamos un plan."

Sebastian pronto gimió y se agitó. Tristán corrió hacia él y se arrodilló. "¿Sebastian? ¿Mi cielo? ¿Estás bien?"

Kurt miró a Sebastian.

Odio. Puro, primitivo y no adulterado. Odio.

Kurt perdió.

Corrió hacia Sebastian apartando a Tristán del camino y comenzó a patearlo en el estómago agregándole más al intenso dolor que ya estaba experimentando. Sebastian lloró mientras Kurt le gritó.

"¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Estúpido, egoísta, destructivo, hijo de puta! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!"

Tristán se levantó y agarró a Kurt. "¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Ya está herido!"

"¡No me importa! ¡Ojalá estuviera muerto! Él es una enferma mierda. Es el peor error de la raza humana" Kurt trató de patear a Sebastian de nuevo, pero Tristán lo bloqueó. "¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Estás haciéndole daño!"

"¿Por qué lo proteges? ¿Después de lo que te hizo? ¿A mí? ¿A Blaine? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¡No me importa! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Lo amo!"

Kurt se tambaleó hacia atrás. "¡Entonces ahí lo tienes! ¡Puedes pudrirte en el infierno con él, porque ahí es a donde irá!"

Kurt se volvió y puso sus brazos alrededor de Blaine, sollozando. Esta vez Blaine le devolvió el abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Kurt. El ojiazul se dio cuenta de lo delgado que se sentía Blaine en sus brazos. Se apartó un poco y observó el rostro de Blaine. Estaba pálido y parecía que podría morir en cualquier momento.

Kurt abandonó su ira. Tenía que concentrarse en Blaine. "Basta ya de esto." Miró a Tristán. "Nos vamos. ¿Vas a quedarte?"

Sorprendentemente, Tristan lució desgarrado. Durante meses había soñado con estar en casa con Sebastian. De sentir el dominio de Sebastiana su alrededor. A pesar de todo lo que aún amaba a Sebastian.

Pero...

Sebastian lo había tratado horriblemente. Lo había echado como basura. ¿Y si lo hacía de nuevo? Un esclavo debía tener confianza en su maestro. ¿Cómo podía volver a confiar en Sebastian?

Volvió a mirarlo, tendido en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor. A pesar de todo, Tristán no podía dejarlo. No así. No en esas condiciones.

"Sé que no lo apruebas, pero... lo amo. Todavía lo amo, y... tal vez él todavía me ama."

Blaine habló en voz baja. "Así es."

Los ojos de Tristan se llenaron de esperanza. "¿En serio?" Blaine asintió.

Kurt estaba alarmado. "Tristán, mira todo lo que pasó. Todo lo que has pasado, y lo que yo he pasado. ¡Todo ocurrió por su culpa! Él es un idiota egoísta. Te mereces algo mejor. Alguien que te trate bien. ¿Y si te abandona otra vez?"

Tristán se acercó y tomó la mano de Kurt. "Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Lo amo, Kurt. Sé que no debería, pero así es. No puedo evitarlo. Quiero quedarme y ver a donde van las cosas. Además, de esta manera puedo ayudarte. Voy a convencerlo de que haga que su padre firme los papeles que te devolverán a Blaine de una vez por todas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Si no fuera por ti, Kurt, no se dónde estaría ahora. Me has salvado, así que déjame tratar de salvar a Blaine para ti."

"Tristán... eres muy hermoso. Podrías conseguir a alguien mucho mejor; no se puede confiar en él. Ha demostrado que no es alguien confiable."

"Lo sé, pero tal vez las cosas van a estar bien. Sobre todo si Blaine está en lo cierto."

"Si pasa algo, prométeme que me llamarás. Puedes llamarme y yo te ayudaré." Kurt se detuvo al darse cuenta de la forma en que sonaba. "No ayudarte haciendo... ya sabes... Digo, te ayudaré a seguir adelante con tu vida." Tristán sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Kurt. "Gracias."

Tristán le dio a Noah las llaves del coche y escribió el nombre y la dirección de su hotel de lujo favorito en París, junto con algunas referencias.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que Royce se había ido.

Noah estaba enojado. "¿Quién era?"

Tristán se envolvió a sí mismo con sus brazos mientras recordaba la última vez que vio a Royce. "Es el mejor amigo de Sebastian."

"¿Debemos preocuparnos por él?"

Tristán sacudió la cabeza. "No."

Tristán los acompañó hasta la puerta. Kurt lo miró. "¿Estás seguro de esto?"

Tristán asintió. "Sí. Yo sé que ha cometido muchísimos errores. Realmente atroces y terribles errores, pero... no puedo evitar lo que siento. Todavía lo amo."

Kurt asintió. "Está bien. Sólo... déjame saber si consigues lo de los papeles de Blaine."

Tristán asintió. "Estaré en contacto."

Después de que Kurt, Blaine y Noah se fueron, Tristan buscó las llaves de Sebastian por toda la sala de estar antes de pensar en revisar en el otro piso. Corrió escaleras arriba y se sorprendió ante la nueva decoración y acomodo del dormitorio. Sebastian había cambiado todo a su alrededor.

Y había añadió una nueva jaula a la habitación.

El corazón de Tristan se sintió herido mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Tomó las llaves de Sebastián y lentamente bajó las escaleras. Se arrodilló junto a Sebastian y le susurró al oído. "Te voy a llevar al hospital, y te ayudaré a sentirte mejor, y luego vamos a hablar."

Sebastian parpadeó y trató de concentrarse en el rostro de Tristán. Su voz era suave y débil.

"Todavía... te amo. Siempre... ha sido así."

Tristán sonrió.

...

Kurt abrió la puerta de la habitación y una vez más se sintió agradecido de haber traído a Tristán. El hotel era perfecto. Hermoso y comfortable. Mantuvo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y lo llevó a la cama, sentándolo ahí cuidadosamente. Dio las gracias al botones por haberle traído sus maletas y se disculpó por darle una propina en dólares estadounidenses. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kurt finalmente exhaló.

Tenía a Blaine de nueva cuenta.

Su hermoso, pero roto Blaine. ¿Qué tan profundo era el daño?

Por primera vez en su relación, Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo cuidar de Blaine. ¿Cuánto tiempo se habría mantenido firme antes de sucumbir a su poderosa sumisión? Y una vez que la sumisión se había hecho cargo, ¿qué había hecho Sebastian con él?

Kurt decidió comenzar con lo que se sentía natural, normal. Una ducha.

"¿Blaine?" El corazón de Kurt se rompió cuando Blaine lo miró con ojos temerosos. ¿Por qué tenía miedo? "Vamos a tomar una ducha, ¿está bien?"

Blaine asintió, pero cuando Kurt lo miró , decidió que un baño sería lo mejor. Blaine parecía débil para sostenerse. Mentalmente agradeció a Tristán de nuevo cuando entró en el enorme y lujoso cuarto de baño con una gran bañera de hidromasaje.

Blaine estaba sentado en la cama, mirando al suelo, luciendo tenso y asustado. Kurt se arrodilló frente a él.

"Mejor tomaremos un baño." Blaine asintió. Kurt le quitó los zapatos y le ayudó a salir de sus pantalones. Kurt comenzó a quitarse su ropa dejando que Blaine se quitara sus boxers y camiseta. Blaine se quitó los boxers, pero no se quitó la playera. En su lugar, se quedó mirando al suelo. Kurt estaba desnudo delante de él. ¿Era esto demasiado? "¿Blaine?" Blaine lentamente levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa. ¿Por qué había culpa en su mirada?

"¿Qué pasa?"

Blaine se perdió en los ojos de Kurt. Dios, cuántas noches había soñado con esos hermosos ojos azules. Los ojos que lo miraban con tanto amor. ¿Kurt lo miraría con amor una vez que se enterara de lo que había hecho con Sebastian? ¿Una vez que viera su espalda? ¿Una vez que supiera lo mucho que lo había disfrutado?"

Blaine pasó la lengua por sus labios. "Yo... lo siento... "

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Deja de decir eso. No tienes nada que lamentar. Nada."

Blaine no podía dejar de pasar sus ojos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por toto el cuerpo de Kurt. Era tan hermoso. Kurt sonrió. "Vamos. No quiero que el agua se enfríe." Jaló a Blaine hacia él y tomó el dobladillo de su playera, tirando de ella por encima de su cabeza. A pesar de estar un poco más delgado, el pecho de Blaine estaba todavía bien definido. Kurt recordó la primera vez que vio a Blaine desnudo. Se resistió a la tentación de inclinarse y lamerle el pecho. En su lugar, tomó sus hombros y lo giró hacia el cuarto de baño. "Te sentirás mejor después de un baño."

Blaine dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se detuvo cuando escuchó el fuerte jadeo de Kurt.

Kurt se quedó sin palabras, se llevó la mano hasta su boca.

La espalda de Blaine...

Las cicatrices...

Mataría a Sebastian. Él le dispararía hasta matarlo y pediría disculpas a Tristan.

Kurt rápidamente caminó y se puso delante de Blaine. Le puso sus manos sobre los hombros. "Mírame." Blaine lentamente levantó la vista. "Te amo. Siempre te amaré. Sin importar nada. Ahora, vamos a tomar nuestro baño."

Kurt lentamente y con todo su amor, lavó el cuerpo y el cabello de Blaine. Blaine cerró los ojos y se relajó bajo el familiar y suave toque de Kurt. Su sumisión zumbó cuando el dominio de Kurt se hizo más fuerte, envolviéndose a su alrededor. Kurt deliberadamente había estado tratando de mantener su dominio en control, porque no quería abrumar a Blaine cuando se encontraba en un estado tan vulnerable. Pero cuanto más pasaba Kurt sus manos por el cuerpo que él conocía tan bien, el cuerpo que él consideraba de su propiedad, crecía más su posesividad y la necesidad de borrar el toque de Sebastian. Kurt quería hacerle el amor a Blaine esa noche, pero sabía que debía esperar hasta que tuviera una mejor comprensión de lo que Blaine había vivido durante los últimos cuatro meses. También quería esperar hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en su propia cama.

Kurt ayudó a Blaine a salir de la bañera, lo secó, le untó crema en todo su cuerpo, lo vistió con boxers y una camiseta que había traído de casa y lo acomodó en la cama. Se apresuró con su rutina de hidratación y se sorprendió al encontrar que Blaine todavía estaba despierto cuando salió del cuarto de baño.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban temerosos y suplicantes. Kurt apagó las luces y se metió en la cama. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y lo abrazó. Liberó totalmente su dominio, permitiéndole envolverse firmemente alrededor de Blaine. Blaine gimió y se acurrucó más cerca de Kurt.

_Mi maestro. Mi verdadero maestro._

* * *

_**Así es como deben estar. Acurrucados y juntos en la cama.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo: La recuperación de Blaine, lo que significa KLAINE SMUT! :3 **_

_**Todo empieza a tomar sentido otra vez :D Pero venga! Díganme, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Fue particularmente largo pero uuufff! Lleno de emoción!**_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews please :D**_

_**Gracias especiales a Andrea Criss Colfer, DCAndreaBA, patry, Marierux, santa klaine, ValeAsencio, andreajusbie, Chesire de CrissColfer, monsetziita, Adriana11, AdryRamiss15 y Gabriela Cruz por sus comentarios ;) Ya saben que son lo más!**_

_**¿Saben? No puedo evitar ponerme un poco triste porque nos quedan sólamente tres capítulos para terminar. Pero ya estoy buscando qué otra historia traducir. :B Si saben de alguna realmente muuuuy buena, pueden decirme y lo hacemos, ¿vale?**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes ;)**_

_**Lisses Klainers!**_

_**xoxo!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Este capítulo pone a Blaine y a Kurt en el camino de la recuperación, lo que significa un montón de smut BDSM. Prometo que a Blaine le encanta y lo necesita. También habrá abrazos y besos dulces, pero primero Kurt tiene que borrar el hedor del suricato.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Cuando entraron en su apartamento de Nueva York, ambos se relajaron de una manera que no habían conseguido hacer en cuatro meses.

Su hogar.

Juntos.

Blaine se balanceó ligeramente mientras la energía y la esencia dominante de Kurt flotaban en el apartamento y se posaban sobre él, adhiriéndose fuerte y pesadamente en su piel. Él cerró los ojos y agradecidamente inhaló esa sensación. La esencia irresistible ayudó a arreglar su mente aturdida y confusa.

La sumisión de Blaine había estado luchando por clasificarse a sí misma desde que Kurt había entrado en el apartamento de Sebastian. Blaine reconocía a Kurt como su maestro, pero todo por lo que había pasado había dejado a su mente llena de cicatrices y a su sumisión llena de confusión. Kurt era el maestro de Blaine, pero ¿dónde estaba el collar? ¿Por qué había estado usando una jaula de castidad de otro maestro? ¿Por qué había estado en la jaula de otro maestro?

Estar en casa bajo los ojos vigilantes de Kurt y su presencia dominante era relajante y agradable, pero también era abrumador. Kurt puso la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Blaine para estabilizarlo.

"Vamos a tomar una ducha y luego te llevaré a la cama."

Blaine asintió obediente y siguió a Kurt a la habitación. Se sorprendió por el notable desorden. Kurt sonrió disculpándose. "Tuve que hacer las maletas rápidamente." Blaine miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la jaula. Su jaula. Se acercó a ella y pasó la mano por los barrotes. Kurt lo miró y celosamente recordó la jaula que había visto en la habitación de Sebastian. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado Blaine dentro de ella? ¿Seguiría queriendo pasar tiempo en esta jaula? La jaula de Sebastian era más grande. ¿Pensaría Blaine que esta jaula era demasiado pequeña?

Blaine también estaba pensando en la jaula de Sebastian. No le gustaba que hubiera sido más grande. Amaba esta porque era más pequeño y más avazallante. Se volvió hacia Kurt.

"Extrañé mi jaula."

El corazón de Kurt se disparó. "Te extrañé." Kurt hizo una pausa antes de continuar. El maestro posesivo en él no podía evitarlo. "¿Pasaste mucho tiempo en su jaula?"

Blaine miró al suelo. "No. No había una jaula en la isla. Sólo en París."

"¿En la isla?"

"Yo... estuvimos en una isla hasta que... Creo que fue hasta hace unas pocas semanas. No había una jaula, pero..."

"¿Pero qué?" Kurt insistió. Estaba desesperado por más detalles.

"Um... él me encadenaba a la cama."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos. "¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

Blaine se dio cuenta de cómo sonaba. "No... Quiero decir... por la noche. Sólo por la noche, encadenaba mis tobillos a la cama."

Por supuesto. Sebastian era inteligente. Encadenar a Blaine a la cama era una forma sutil de empujarlo hacia su sumisión. El bondage alimentaba la sumisión de Blaine. Encadenarlo por la noche era una forma suave de empujarlo hacia la ruptura. El interior de Kurt ardió ante la idea de Blaine encadenado a la cama de otra persona.

Él no había querido entrar en detalles. No tan pronto, pero ahora que estaban hablando de ello, Kurt no podía controlar su curiosidad. Quería saber qué había pasado con su esclavo.

"Dime lo que te hizo." Era una orden firme llena de exigencia. Blaine se puso de rodillas ante el tono de Kurt, mientras la culpa y el miedo se apoderaban de él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había traicionado a su maestro al someterse ante otro. Y él había disfrutado de lo que el otro maestro le había hecho. Kurt iba a odiarlo.

Kurt se sentó en la cama. No había querido ser tan contundente. "Ven aquí." Blaine se arrastró hacia él y permaneció de rodillas, con los ojos en el suelo. "Mírame." Blaine alzó los ojos. Kurt podía ver su llanto, miedo y... ¿culpa..? ¿Por qué había culpa en su mirada?

"Blaine, te prometo que siempre te amaré. No importa lo que pase. Nada de esto fue tu culpa y no importa lo que hayas hecho o te hayas visto obligado a hacerlo... está bien. No hay nada que perdonar. Sólo tenemos que olvidar. Ahora, dime lo que sucedió desde el momento en que fuiste puesto en la camioneta."

Blaine respiró hondo y le dijo a Kurt todo empezando con la ducha en el centro de recuperación, la eliminación de su collar, el avión, la isla, John, él escondido en el bosque, París, él encadenado visitando las oficinas de Sebastian, el Maitres, terminando con Royce golpeando a Sebastian.

Dejó fuera todo lo sexual.

Kurt lo hizo mejor. "Dime lo que Sebastian TE hizo."

Blaine describió lentamente la noche de su ruptura. La interminable mamada al miembro de Sebastian, la capucha, los intensos pesos en sus bolas, los azotes. Kurt vio cómo los ojos de Blaine se nublaron con profunda culpa cuando él describió el ser azotado.

"¿Disfrutaste ser azotado?"

Blaine asintió y susurró, "Lo siento."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No lo sientas. Dime por qué lo disfrutaste."

"Fue... tan... castigador y... me hizo sentir tan poseído y dominado."

"¿Te dolió?"

"Al principio sí, pero después... después se sintió... se sintió increíble. Tan intenso y... en control."

Blaine apretó la frente contra el suelo. "Lo siento, lo siento. Por favor... Lo siento mucho."

Kurt lo levantó. "Te ordeno que dejes de pedir disculpas. Estás conectado a disfrutar de ser castigado por un maestro. No fue tu culpa." Blaine asintió, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo.

Kurt esperó un momento antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta. Estaba aterrorizado de la respuesta.

"¿Blaine?... Sebastian... y tú ... Él y tú... ¿tuvieron relaciones sexuales?"

Blaine negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. "No. Él estaba esperando. Esperando hasta el día de la reclamación."

Kurt suspiró con alivio, pero Blaine de repente apoyó la frente en el suelo y empezó a llorar.

"Por favor, por favor castigarme, Kurt. Por favor. Merezco ser castigado."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No. No, Blaine. No mereces ser castigado. Esto no fue tu culpa."

"Pero yo te desobedecí. Me sometí ante otro maestro. Otro maestro... me tocó y... y yo le serví y... dormí en su jaula, y sólo... por favor... por favor castígame."

"No. No mereces ser castigado. No hiciste nada malo. Fue tu sumisión, Blaine. Él te rompió. Sabía que eventualmente, no tendrías más remedio que ceder ante tu hambre natural. Él te mató de hambre y estoy muy orgulloso de ti por defenderte, pero ibas a romperte con el tiempo, y no pasa nada. Entiendo."

"Pero debería haber luchado más. Nunca debí haberme sometido ante él. Me dijiste que nunca me sometiera ante otro maestro, y lo hice. Por favor... por favor castígame."

"No. Ahora detente. Vamos a tomar una ducha."

Kurt puso a Blaine de pie y comenzó a desvestirlo. Blaine se quedó allí sintiéndose culpable y confundido. Se merecía ser castigado. ¿Por qué Kurt no lo castigaba? Kurt siempre lo había castigado por no seguir las reglas.

A medida que el agua les caía en cascada, Kurt se acercó más a Blaine y comenzó a besarlo. Suavemente al principio, labio a labio. Gentil y amorosamente. Poco a poco sus besos se volvieron más urgentes y necesitados. Kurt enredó sus dedos en los rizos de Blaine y presionó su boca más fuerte en la suya. Cuando finalmente le permitió a Blaine tomar aire, atacó su cuello, chupándolo con mayor firmeza, dejando marcas de color rojo oscuro. Le susurró al oído: "Tú eres mío, Blaine. Todo mío. Te amo muchísimo. Te extrañé tanto." Blaine se derritió bajo su voz. Kurt aún lo quería. A pesar de todo, su maestro aún lo quería.

Una vez que Blaine se metió en la cama, Kurt hizo su rutina de hidratación y puso en orden el apartamento antes de desplomarse en el sofá a pensar en la historia de Blaine. Sonrió al imaginar la mirada en el rostro de Sebastian cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine no era el mismo que recordaba de la preparatoria. Eso probablemente habría sido una desagradable sorpresa para él, pero Sebastian esperó pacientemente a que la naturaleza siguiera su curso. Kurt estaba agradecido por la paciencia de Sebastian. Si hubiera estado ansioso, simplemente habría violado a Blaine y colocado un collar en él, y luego Kurt no habría sido capaz de llevárselo.

Un collar.

Necesitaba ponerle un collar a Blaine tan pronto como fuera posible. Sería de gran ayuda para Blaine, y esperaba que le proporcionara cierta protección y que le consiguiera un poco de tiempo si Victoria se presentaba.

Por otro lado ¿debía castigar a Blaine?

Kurt se preguntó si estaba tomando la decisión correcta al negar la petición de Blaine de ser castigado. Sólo castigaba a Blaine por romper las reglas o por mal comportamiento. Sí, Blaine había roto una orden, pero las circunstancias habían ido más allá de su control. No parecía correcto castigarlo.

Pero, de nuevo...

Blaine deseaba ser controlado y castigarlo era una forma de control. Tal vez castigarlo ayudaría a restablecer su equilibrio y su fuerza.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. Estaba cansado y estaba pensando demasiado. Cogió su teléfono celular. Había estado apagado desde que se había ido. Había varias llamadas de pánico de Quinn preguntando si había oído de Noah. Una llamada de su padre también preguntando por Noah después de recibir una llamada de Quinn. Una llamada de Kevin y una llamada de Cooper. Kurt escuchó el mensaje de Cooper pero no le devuolvió la llamada. Él y Noah había acordado mantener el regreso de Blaine en secreto hasta que escucharan de Tristan y analizaran sus opciones. Kurt no estaba seguro de lo que quería decirle a Cooper, y tampoco estaba seguro de que confiaba en él.

Decidió llamar a su padre. Estaba seguro de que su padre no aprobaría todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, pero se merecía saber lo que estaba pasando en caso de que alguien lo contactara.

"¿Kurt?"

"Hola papá."

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?"

"Um... sí. Bueno... un poco. Digo... sí. Tengo buenas noticias. Tengo a Blaine."

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo a Blaine. Lo traje de vuelta."

"¿Cómo?"

Kurt se lanzó a una explicación incoherente de todo lo que había sucedido desde que Noah había aparecido por primera vez en su apartamento. Burt escuchó en silencio hasta que Kurt terminó.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Está destrozado. Peor de lo que estaba en la preparatoria. Sebastian lo rompió. Él lo rompió y... no cuidó de él. Ha perdido peso. Parece asustado, confundido y exhausto, y francamente... yo también tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de no saber cómo a arreglarlo."

"Claro que lo sabes, Kurt. Sólo tómate tu tiempo y permanece fiel a la naturaleza de tu relación con Blaine. No te contengas. Tú eres su amo. Él es tu esclavo. A pesar de los últimos cuatro meses, aun existe el vínculo creado entre los dos en la noche de su confirmación porque nunca lo liberaste. Una vez que vuelvas a reclamarlo, estoy seguro de que todo estará bien."

Kurt cerró los ojos y asintió, más para sí mismo que para cualquier otra cosa. Realmente necesitaba creer que su padre tenía razón.

"Escucha, no le digas a nadie acerca de Blaine. Lo mejor es mantener este secreto hasta que sepamos el siguiente movimiento. Noah lo sugirió, pero si Michael Smythe pasa por encima de mi, ¿qué va a pasar?"

Burt suspiró. "Sinceramente, no lo sé, Kurt. Conforme va pasando el tiempo, entramos en un nuevo territorio. Supongo que todo saldrá bien, pero quién sabe. He aprendido que el ministerio hace lo que quiere por el precio justo, y Victoria tiene un montón de dinero."

Kurt sintió un escalofrío de miedo correr a través de él. "T-tu no crees que Victoria se lo quiera llevar otra vez, ¿verdad? ¿Ella puede hacer eso?" Kurt no podía soportar la idea de pasar por otra separación. Él tomó una decisión ese momento, si Victoria amenazaba con llevarse otra vez a Blaine, esta vez ellos huirían de verdad.

"No lo sé, muchacho. Realmente no lo sé. Apenas puedo creer todo lo que me acabas de decir. Todo esto es una locura. ¿Por qué pagaría Michael Smythe a los amigos de Blaine para acusarte de abuso? Está con Victoria. Obviamente ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en entregar a Blaine a Sebastian. ¿Por qué añadir la acusación de abuso? No era necesaria. Ellos no tenían que mancharte con eso. Malditos bastardos. ¿Y por qué hacer todo esto en el primer lugar? No puedo creer que hayan hecho todo esto sólo para dárselo a Sebastian, especialmente si el niño ya tenía un esclavo. ¿Qué diablos está pasando realmente?"

Kurt pensó en el mensaje de Cooper. Tal vez le debería llamarle lo más pronto posible. Quizás Cooper tendría respuestas.

"No lo sé, y francamente no me importa. Sé que debería preocuparme, pero no. Sólo quiero centrarme en Blaine. En nosotros. Sólo quiero que volvamos a donde estábamos antes de que esta pesadilla comenzara."

Burt suspiró. No tenía idea de lo que podría suceder a continuación, así que decidió mantener sus temores para sí mismo. Después de todo, él fue quien habñia decidido contratar a Noah para que encontrara a Blaine. Noah había hecho su trabajo. Ahora ellos tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

Después de promete ser cuidadoso y llamar todos los días, Kurt revisó las cerraduras de la puerta, apagó las luces y se metió en la cama. Blaine inmediatamente enroscó su cuerpo en el de Kurt. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y pronto se quedó dormido.

...

Kurt despertó a la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las 10:00 am. Observó a Blaine dormir. Por el sonido de su respiración, Kurt estaba seguro de que Blaine dormiría durante varias horas más. En silencio, se deslizó fuera de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando se asomó en el refrigerador y revisó los armarios, dándose cuenta que realmente necesitaba ir de compras. Quería tener todo a la mano para preparar los platillos favoritos de Blaine. Sebastian no le había dado de comer bien. Se veía demasiado delgado.

Kurt se sentó en la mesa de la cocina tratando de averiguar qué hacer. No quería dejar solo a Blaine, pero tampoco quería sacarlo. Eso sería demasiado estresante. El aeropuerto había sido horrible. Blaine se había aferrado a Kurt con un apretón de muerte, con ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizados. A pesar de tratar de proyectar más de su perfil de esclavo, Blaine había dado un respingo cada vez que miraba a Noah. En el avión, Blaine prácticamente se había sentado en el regazo de Kurt, gimiendo cuando Kurt le ordenó ponerse el cinturón de seguridad para el despegue. Ver a Blaine así, le hizo recordar las historias que Wes le había contado de cuando Blaine era niño. Constantemente encogido en un estado de miedo, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse fuera del camino de su madre mientras ella le gritaba por ser débil. Kurt se entretuvo en sus pensamientos asesinos respecto a Victoria y Sebastián antes de volver a su tarea. Llamó a Chandler.

"Hey. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Hola. Escucha, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?"

"Por supuesto."

"Si te envío una lista del súper en un mensaje de texto, ¿me harías el favor de ir a la tienda a hacer las compras y traérmelas?"

Chandler se quedó callado por un momento. "Bueno sí, pero... ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?"

"Uh... yo... sí, no me siento bien."

"Okay. Saldré temprano del trabajo. No hay problema."

"Gracias."

**S & C & S & C**

Seth miraba a Chandler sospechosamente mientras colocaba artículos en el carrito.

"¿Estas cosas son para Kurt?"

"Mmm hmm." Chandler asintió mientras buscaba el Apple Jacks en el pasillo de los cereales. Seth entrecerró los ojos. ¿Desde cuando Kurt comía Apple Jacks? No fue sino hasta que llegaron a la salida, y vio los artículos rodar por la cinta transportadora, que Seth lo descubrió. Su rostro estalló en una enorme sonrisa mientras sus ojos bailaban.

"¡Él está en casa!"

Chandler lo miró lleno de confusión. "¿Qué?"

Seth miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz. "Blaine está de vuelta."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Blaine no ha regresado. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Sólo mira la lista y piensa en cada cena de cumpleaños que Kurt ha preparado para Blaine. Estos son todos los alimentos favoritos de Blaine o los ingredientes para hacer los platillos favoritos de Blaine. ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Ha vuelto y Kurt está cocinando para él!"

Chandler tristemente negó con la cabeza. Él sabía lo mucho que Seth extrañaba a Blaine. Nunca había visto a Seth tan triste como lo había estado durante los últimos cuatro meses.

"Seth, cariño, ya hablamos de esto. Realmente espero que Blaine regrese, pero las posibilidades que tiene Kurt de traerlo de vuelta son realmente nulas. Espero que él regrese a casa, pero lo más probable es que no suceda."

Seth agarró las bolsas de la compra y le sonrió a Chandler.

"Vamos a llevarle a Kurt sus víveres."

**K & B & K & B**

Kurt abrió la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre. Un momento después, Seth y Chandler entraron.

"¡Hola!"

"Hola."

Se dirigieron directamente a la cocina. Kurt comenzó a desempacar.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Dime cuanto te debo."

Seth no podía controlarse. "¿Dónde está?"

"¡Seth!" Chandler silbó. Kurt se quedó helado.

"¿Dónde está quién?"

"¡Blaine! ¡Yo sé que él está de vuelta!"

Kurt estaba en shock. "Qué... cómo... ¿qué te hace pensar eso?"

"¡Todo esto es lo favorito de Blaine! Estas son sus comidas favoritas, o los ingredientes para hacer sus platillos favoritos. ¡Estás cocinando para Blaine!"

"¡Seth! ¡Basta! Kurt, lo siento mucho. Traté de decirle..." Chandler se calló cuando vió la expresión de Kurt. Seth empezó a saltar en su lugar.

"Estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad?"

"¿Kurt?"

"¿Kurt?"

La mente de Kurt estaba corriendo. Se suponía que no iba a contarle a nadie, pero odiaba mantenerlo en secreto. Quería que alguien fuera feliz con él. Seth de pronto gritó.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo hablar con él? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"Um... él es... él está durmiendo."

Los ojos de Chandler se abrieron enormemente. "Espera... ¿Hablas en serio? Está de vuelta?"

Seth estaba ahora bailando alrededor de la cocina en círculos y riendo mientras Chandler miraba a Kurt con total incredulidad.

"Sí, pero no puedes decirle a nadie. Nadie puede saberlo. Nadie. ¿Seth? ¿Me oyes? Nadie puede saber que Blaine está de vuelta."

Seth dejó de bailar y se volvió preocupado. "¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Está bien?"

Kurt se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. No estaba preparado para esto. Había pensado que Chandler y Seth le entregarían los víveres y se irían. Nunca se había enterado que Seth era tan condenadamente observador.

"Um... mi padre contrató a alguien para averiguar dónde estaba, y cuando lo encontramos, fuimos a buscarlo."

Chandler lo miró horrorizado. "¿Quieres decir que sólo te lo trajiste?"

"No exactamente. Bueno... alguien está trabajando ahora en conseguirme el permiso."

"¿El Ministerio?"

"No. Um... un amigo. Un amigo mío que también conoce a la persona que tenía a Blaine."

"Así que uno de tus amigos supo todo el tiempo quién tenía a Blaine y nunca dijo nada, pero ahora te estás ayudando. ¿Quién es ese amigo?"

Kurt puso su rostro entre las manos y negó con la cabeza. "Mira, todo es muy complicado y realmente preferiría no entrar en detalles. Sólo entérate que Blaine está de vuelta, que está bien, y que no puedes decirle a nadie."

Chandler y Seth asintieron. Seth empezó a saltar de nuevo.

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"Está durmiendo."

"Oh."

Seth parecía tan abatido, Kurt se sintió mal.

"Ha estado durmiendo la mayor parte del día. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si ya despertó?"

Seth salió corriendo de la cocina haciendo sonreír a Kurt.

Hasta que miró a Chandler.

Mierda. Aquí vamos.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Por favor, no empieces."

Chandler sonrió. "Está bien. Sólo dime cómo le está yendo a Blaine."

Kurt levantó una ceja en sospechosa sorpresa. "¿En serio? ¿No vas a empezar con tu rollo sobre las reglas, el Ministerio, ser arrestado por tomar un esclavo, etc, etc, etc.?"

Chandler negó con la cabeza. "Pues no. Me alegro de que esté de vuelta en casa y espero que se quede. ¿Cómo está?"

Kurt se sintió aliviado. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar.

"Está destrozado, Chandler. Ese bastardo lo rompió. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo fue capaz de luchar, pero ese hijo de puta esperó a que su sumisión venciera a su mente y luego... él... él le hizo de todo menos dormir con él. Cuando llegué allí... Blaine llevaba una jaula de castidad."

Chandler se sintió enfermo. "Lo siento, Kurt. Lo siento mucho."

"Ahora no sé qué hacer. No estoy seguro de cómo arreglarlo. Me pidió que lo castigara, pero no puedo hacer eso."

Chandler frunció el ceño en confusión. "¿Por qué no? Eso es exactamente lo que debes hacer."

Kurt se sorprendió. "¿Qué?"

"Por supuesto que debes castigarlo. Debes castigarlo por varias semanas hasta sacarle toda la mierda. Quizás por varios meses."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No. ¿De qué estás hablando? Blaine no merece ser castigado por esto. Nada de esto fue su culpa. Nunca lo castigaría por lo que ha pasado."

"No lo estrías castigando por lo que ha pasado. Lo estarías castigando por someterse ante otro maestro."

"¡Pero no fue su culpa! Su sumisión se iba a hacer cargo de él eventualmente. ¡Él no podía controlar eso!"

"Lógicamente Kurt, lo que dices tiene sentido, pero estás perdiendo el punto. Al no castigar a Blaine, lo estás castigando inconscientemente. Él es un esclavo extremadamente sumiso. Ansía tu dominio y control sobre él. Tu trabajo como su maestro es castigarlo. Piensa en ello. Ya está confundido y roto por todo lo que pasó con él. Necesitas tomar el control y reafirmar tu dominio sobre él. Entiendo tu lógica, pero míralo desde el punto de vista de Blaine. Éll rompió las reglas. Cuando rompe las reglas, su amo lo castiga. Para él, eso es una señal de amor. Le estás dando lo que necesita. Ponle un collar y castígalo hasta el infierno."

Kurt se sentó mirando a Chandler con la boca ligeramente abierta. "Pero... de algún modo me parece mal. Yo castigo a Blaine por romper mis reglas. Sí, rompió una regla, pero... no lo sé."

"Tú le dijiste que no se sometiera ante otro maestro y lo hizo. Hay que corregir ese comportamiento. Él te necesita para corregir ese comportamiento. No pienses en ello como castigarlo por seguir su naturaleza. Piensa en ello como si estuvieras llenando las expectativas que él tiene con respecto a su amo. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, Kurt, ¿no te parece que ahora es cuando necesita que seas su mayor fuerza? ¿Su más grande dominante? Borra lo que ese cabrón le hizo a Blaine. Vuelve a establecerte como su maestro. Su único maestro."

Kurt se sintió de repente muy excitado.

Quizás Chandler tenía razón.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Seth abrió calladamente la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Blaine? ¿Blaine?"

Se acercó cuidadosamente a la cama. Necesitaba ver a Blaine para poder creer que realmente estaba en casa. Miró a su amigo dormir y sonrió lleno de felicidad. Era verdad. Su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta.

En ese momento Blaine abrió los ojos y miró a Seth. Se sentó.

"¡Seth!"

"¡Hey!"

Seth lo derribó con un abrazo. Blaine sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo."

"Te extrañé mucho, Blaine."

"Yo te extrañé mucho más."

Seth se hizo para atrás y sonrió. Su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente cuando notó la piel pálida de Blaine, su delgadez y el hecho de que no tenía collar, pero inmediatamente se iluminó.

"Kurt te va a preparar todos tus platillos favoritos. Chandler y yo fuimos a hacer las compras."

"Genial. He estado hambriento." Blaine se deslizó fuera de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Cuando regresó, ambos se acomodaron en la cama, uno frente al otro.

"¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Con quién estuviste? ¿Dónde está tu collar?"

Blaine lentamente le contó toda la historia a Seth, quien estaba completamente hipnotizado. Se sentía especialmente fascinado ante el hecho de Blaine siendo azotado.

"¿Él te azotó a pesar de no pertenecerle?"

Blaine asintió. Seth lentamente sacudió su cabeza con aire de incredulidad. "Wow. ¿Kurt lo sabe?" Blaine volvió a asentir. Seth miró hacia la puerta y bajó la voz.

"Dime la verdad... ¿Lo disfrutaste?"

Blaine asintió con aire de culpabilidad. "Fue intenso."

Seth estaba sorprendido, pero después sonrió maliciosamente. "Sólo imagina si fuera Kurt quien te lo hiciera."

Blaine se estremeció un poco. Definitivamente quería que Kurt lo azotara. Eso podría matarlo, pero al menos moriría feliz.

Seth inspeccionó la espalda de Blaine y le dio instrucciones de cómo cuidarse la piel para que las cicatrices desaparecieran completamente.

"¿Cuando va a volver a reclamarte Kurt? ¿Cuándo te va a volver a poner un collar?"

Blaine lo miró con tristeza. "No lo se."

Seth frunció el ceño lleno de confusión. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Él no quiso castigarme por haberme sometido ante otro maestro. Le pedí que me castigara y dijo que no."

"¿En serio? Bueno... Los castigos son a discreción del maestro. Tal vez tiene miedo de que sea demasiado para ti... Digo... por todo lo que pasaste."

"Con mayor razón lo necesito. Necesito sentir su control. Lo extrañé muchísimo."

"Kurt es un muy fuerte dominante, Blaine. Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien. Pronto te atornillará a la mesa para coger."

Seth puso a Blaine al tanto de su vida hasta que Chandler lo llamó. Fueron hacia la sala de estar.

"¡Blaine!" Chandler le dio un cálido abrazo. Mientras miraba a Blaine de arriba a abajo, estudió sus ojos. Chandler tenía la esperanza de que Kurt recuperara la cordura. Blaine necesitaba a su maestro.

Chandler y Seth se fueron 30 minutos después. Prometieron guardar el secreto del regreso de Blaine, y Kurt le prometió a Seth que se reunirían el fin de semana. Mientras que Blaine y Seth hacían planes, Chandler le habló a Kurt en un susurro.

"Apresúrate y ponle un collar. De esa manera, sin importar lo que suceda, su mente tendrá claro quién lo posee. Después castígalo hasta que se caiga a pedazos. Vuelve a restaurarlo, y luego destrózalo otra vez, Kurt. Confía en mi. Él lo necesita. Él lo desea."

Kurt asintió mientras su miembro se endurecía ligeramente ante la idea de tener a Blaine sexualmente destrozado y retorciéndose a sus pies. Su mente vagaba en los recuerdos de su primer año juntos. Blaine atado de rodillas, encadenado a la pared, mirando a Kurt con nada mas que amor, deseo y necesidad. Posesión y entrenamiento. Ese primer año había sido así, Kurt poseyendo a Blaine. Haciéndolo total y completamente suyo, y entrenándolo para servirle sólo a él.

Tal vez no estaría de más rememorar el pasado. No castigándolo, pero tal vez entrenándolo.

Re-entrenamiento y recuperación.

**K & B & K & B**

Pasaron la mayor parte del día cocinando, comiendo y hablando. Kurt llevaba la mayor parte de la conversación, poniendo a Blaine al día con todo sobre el show. La noche del estreno estaba a un mes de distancia y los ensayos eran intensos. Kurt se sentía un poco mal al tener que decirle a Kevin que estaba enfermo y que no estaría disponible en toda esa semana, pero él realmente quería enfocarse en Blaine.

Esa tarde se sentó con su iPad y buscó páginas web de joyerías en busca de un collar. Le habría encantado diseñar algo especial otra vez, pero quería ponerle un collar a Blaine lo más pronto posible. Después de mirar más de cien diseños, finalmente se decidió por un hermoso y muy costoso collar de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes de Tiffanys. Después de deducir sus honorarios y el costo de los billetes de avión y las habitaciones del hotel, Noah le había dado a Kurt el resto del dinero que Michael Smythe había pagado a Kaden y a Jake. Era más que suficiente para un costoso collar. Blaine finalmente tendría los diamantes que Kurt siempre había querido darle.

"¿Blaine?"

Blaine levantó la vista de su libro de escritura. Estaba leyendo las últimas letras y pensamientos que había garabateado para el musical. Kurt le había asegurado que Rick no había hecho nada desde que él se había ido. Blaine se sintió triste y feliz a la vez. Triste porque Rick se había sentido obligado a abandonar su trabajo, pero feliz de que él todavía pudiera escribir, esperando poder completar el show.

"Mañana vamos a ir a comprar tu nuevo collar, y mañana por la tarde tendremos nuestra ceremonia de reclamación. Sólo tú y yo."

Blaine sonrió con una amplia y brillante sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro y que hizo a sus ojos brillar.

"Sí, amo."

...

El martes por la tarde Blaine se arrodilló en el piso de la sala de estar. Estaba desnudo, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo y con los ojos en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de anticipación, mientras esperaba a Kurt. Esa mañana habían tomado un taxi hasta Tiffanys para recoger el nuevo collar de Blaine. Kurt se sintió aliviado de que tuvieran disponible el diseño que quería y de la talla de Blaine. Estaban a punto de salir de la joyería cuando un par de brazaletes para esclavo llamó la atención de Kurt. Blaine se emocionó sobremanera cuando Kurt preguntó el costo y pidió verlos. Él quería desesperadamente llevar brazaletes además del collar. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba la sensación cálida y protectora que experimentaba al llevar ambos.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Kurt encerró a Blaine en su jaula para que pudiera prepararse para la ceremonia. Se sentía un poco extraño al poner a Blaine dentro cuando él todavía estaba sin collar, pero pensó que si Sebastian había sido capaz de romper cada regla del libro, él podría romper al menos una.

Blaine luchó contra el impulso de mirar hacia arriba cuando oyó a Kurt entrar en la habitación. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y las velas estaban colocadas por todas partes, bañando la habitación en un cálido resplandor dorado. Kurt se acercó a Blaine con una charola que contenía el collar y los brazaletes. Se detuvo frente a Blaine y colocó la charola sobre la mesa.

"Mírame, mi amor." Blaine miró hacia arriba y respiró profundamente mientras admiraba el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Kurt. Su piel estaba brillando, casi reluciendo ante la cálida luz. Sus ojos azules lucían oscuros, pero a la vez cálidos con un fuerte y amoroso dominio que irradiaba e iba directamente a la sumisión de Blaine. Kurt pronunció las mismas palabras de hace seis años.

"Yo, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, habiendo nacido de la línea principal de Maestros y, como tal, habiendo sido dotado con los privilegios de la maestría, te reclamo a ti, Blaine Victor Anderson, como mi esclavo. Prometo dominarte a ti en la forma en que mi naturaleza lo demanda y en la forma en que tu naturaleza lo anhela. Prometo cuidarte y protegerte con mi vida. Eres mío para amar, cuidar, utilizar y castigar como yo lo crea conveniente. Tu aceptarás este reclamo."

"Maestro, yo, Blaine Victor Anderson, me someto ante ti como tu obediente esclavo. Te honraré, te obedeceré y te serviré en completa y total sumisión como mi único deber y propósito en la vida. Tus necesidades y deseos son mi única preocupación. Sirviéndote a ti es como encuentro la alegría, la paz y la felicidad. Mi cuerpo te pertenece para que lo uses como desees. Me someto ante ti y ante ningún otro. Yo acepto tu reclamación."

Kurt rápidamente colocó el collar alrededor del cuello de Blaine seguido de los brazaletes en cada muñeca. No sentía la necesidad de decir nada más.

Blaine se mareó, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se incrementaba, mientras la propiedad de Kurt fluía a través de él, haciéndose cargo de todo su ser y restableciendo su completa conexión. La función de auto-lubricación de su cuerpo se reactivó, y su punto de ronroneo súbitamente moría de ganas de ser tocado. Blaine cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el suelo. Kurt tiró de él suavemente hacia arriba, tomó su cara entre las manos y lo besó suavemente.

"Me perteneces, y te juro... te prometo... Nunca, nunca te dejaré ir. Nunca más, Blaine. Nunca." Kurt lo besó nuevamente, mas firmemente esta vez. Blaine, lleno de hambre lo besó de vuelta, su lengua lamiendo y saboreando la boca de Kurt como si fuera la primera vez. Permanecieron así por varios minutos antes de que Kurt se apartara y se pusiera de pie rápidamente dejando a Blaine de rodillas. Él agarró el pelo recién cortado de Blaine y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Blaine temblaba mientras miraba a los ojos de Kurt. El amor estaba todavía allí, pero ahora se completaba con una feroz y oscura demanda.

"Te amo, pero has sido desobediente. Muy, muy desobediente. Creo que es hora de un poco de re-entrenamiento, al menos... así es como yo prefiero pensar en ello. Recuperación y re-entrenamiento. Tu puede pensar en ello como... castigo."

La mente de Blaine gritó. Sí. Sí. Sí. Sí. Miró a Kurt directamente a los ojos.

"Por favor castígame, amo. Ruego por tu castigo."

Kurt sonrió. "Es posible que lo lamentes." Se dejó caer de rodillas y lo besó apasionadamente. Sí, lo castigaría, pero primero necesitaba sentirlo. Blaine puro, crudo y primitivo. Kurt empujó a Blaine hacia el suelo, se colocó entre sus piernas y se presionó contra él. Los gemidos de Blaine eran ahogados y entrecortados mientras el dominio de Kurt lo abrumaba. Kurt gimió y se presionó con más fuerza. El profundo gruñido que recibió en respuesta lo envió al límite. Kurt agarró las piernas de Blaine y las empujó hacia arriba, poniendo sus tobillos casi sobre su cabeza. Alineó su miembro con la entrada de Blaine y se empujó hacia adelante.

Blaine gritó y clavó las uñas en la espalda de Kurt. Pensó que su cuerpo literalmente se desmoronaría mientras Kurt seguía empujando más duro, más profundo y cada vez con mayor fuerza tras cada empuje. Mientras más se lo cogía, la mente de Blaine más se derretía en un pozo de sumisión, rendición y aceptación de su maestro. Su verdadero maestro. Su único maestro.

Kurt se vino duro y fuerte, su semen y su dominio llenando a Blaine al mismo tiempo, explotando dentro de su culo y dentro de su mente. Kurt se derrumbó encima de Blaine, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara y se sacudiera por la intensa combinación de todas sus emociones. Permanecieron allí durante varios minutos antes de que Kurt saliera de él y se pusiera de pie.

"De rodillas."

Blaine abrió los ojos y se puso de rodillas. Miró a Kurt con complaciente deseo. Quería cada cosa que Kurt tenía reservada para él. Estaba listo para sufrir por días. O semanas. Y si tenía suerte podrían ser meses.

Kurt miró el miembro palpitante de Blaine. Blaine estaba demasiado abrumado para pedirle permiso, por lo que se mantuvo duro y lleno. Kurt se acercó a la mesa y cogió una jaula de castidad muy epecial. Blaine se estremeció cuando echó un vistazo a lo que estaba trayendo Kurt. Nunca antes la había visto.

Kurt se arrodilló y envolvió su mano alrededor del pene de Blaine.

"Compré esto tiempo atrás, pero nunca lo utilizamos. Lo estaba guardando para una falta muy especial o algún incumplimiento demasiado grande. Creo que esto cuenta."

Blaine cerró los ojos mientras Kurt suavemente acomodaba su miembro en la extraña jaula. Era de metal, pero a diferencia de otras, ésta tenía la forma de una pequeña caja. El miembro de Blaine se tensó cuando Kurt lo introdujo. Una vez que su pene estuvo encerrado, Kurt giró una pequeña palanca situada en la parte inferior de la caja. Blaine se sorprendió al sentir la jaula más apretada. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Kurt siguió girando la palanca, apretando aún más. Apretó hasta que Blaine se quejó ruidosamente. Kurt colocó la palanca en su lugar y le dio a Blaine un profundo y húmedo beso de lengua. Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron vidriosos mientras su sumisión hervía y se desbordaba.

"¿Puedes soportarlo, mi amor?"

"Sí señor."

Kurt lo besó otra vez antes de tomar una funda para testículos.

"No quiero que tus bolas se sientan abandonadas."

Blaine gimió cuando Kurt colocó cuidadosamente sus bolas en la dura y apretada funda. Kurt sonrió con malicia. "¿Sabes?, ésta en realidad tiene electrodos que me permitirán darte toques eléctricos, pero creo que vamos a guardar esa posibilidad para otro momento." La mirada en el rostro de Blaine no tenía precio.

"Ponte de pie."

Blaine se levantó y siguió a Kurt a la pared. Se arrodilló en el suelo, contra la pared, con las piernas abiertas. Kurt colocó una barra separadora entre sus tobillos y luego ató sus muñecas atrás de su espalda con las pesadas cadenas de hierro que Blaine amaba. Después colocó otra cadena a la mitad de las cadenas de hierro y tiró de él nuevamente, conectándolo a una barra de metal instalada en la pared. Kurt suavemente rozó los labios de Blaine con la cabeza de su pene. Blaine estaba literalmente babeando.

"Por favor... puedo servirte, señor?"

Kurt asintió y presionó su pene en los labios de Blaine. Blaine lamió y chupó, gimiendo alrededor del miembro en su boca mientras su propia erección se empujaba y se tensaba dentro de la jaula de tortura. Sus bolas estaban pesadas y llenas, y empezaban a palpitar en el interior de la apretada funda. Blaine se concentró en chupar el miembro de Kurt profundamente hasta que Kurt lo sacó de su boca y se levantó.

"Me gustarían algunas galletas. ¿Quieres unas galletas?"

Blaine estaba demasiado confundido como para responder. Él se quedó mirando a Kurt y lo vio tomar un juego de pinzas para pezones. Kurt hablaba en voz baja mientras lentamente colocaba una apretada pinza en el pezón de Blaine y la apretaba más antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón. Blaine gimió. Kurt no le hizo caso.

"Voy a hornear unas galletas. Apuesto a que extrañaste mis galletas mientras estuviste lejos. ¿Lo hiciste, mi amor ? ¿Extrañaste mis galletas?"

Blaine asintió casi borracho. El agudo dolor y el placer que lo inundaba estaba creciendo lenta e insoportablemente. Kurt desizó la mano con cariño por la espalda de Blaine antes de deslizar un dedo en su agujero. "Una vez que ponga las galletas en el horno, voy a volver y voy a cogerte muy duro hasta que te desmayes. ¿De acuerdo?"

Blaine asintió. Sí. Lo que sea. Todo lo que su amo quisiera hacerle. Kurt se inclinó y le dio un beso antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Blaine sintió que Kurt se había ido por días en lugar de 20 minutos. Las crueles ataduras alimentaban su sumisión y lo transportaron a un nuevo espacio en su cabeza. Cuando Kurt regresó, Blaine no era consciente de nada más que el deseo de ser castigado y el deseo de servir a su maestro. Kurt desbloqueó la barra de separación y removió las cadenas, pero le dejó la jaula, la funda y las pinzas en su lugar. Condujo a Blaine hacia el sofá, acomodándolo inclinado sobre el respaldo, separando sus piernas y pasando su dedo por toda la grieta del trasero de Blaine.

"¿Quién es tu amo, mi amor?"

"Tú, señor. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel es mi..." Blaine gritó mientras Kurt perversamente se estrelló dentro de él. Blaine no había sido cogido en meses. Su culo le dio la bienvenida a la salvaje embestida mientras Kurt se lo cogía. Con cada embestida, Blaine estaba seguro en la jaula, las pinzas y la funda lo apretaban más, dándole mayor intensidad y placer a su agonía.

"¿Quién es tu amo, Blaine?"

"Tú, señor."

"¿Quién es tu amo, Blaine?"

"¡Tú, señor!"

Kurt siguió preguntando y Blaine siguió gritando hasta que Kurt explotó en su culo, caliente, húmedo y abundante. Kurt rápidamente deslizó un tapón anal grande en el agujero de Blaine antes de apresurarse a la cocina para sacar las galletas del horno. Blaine permaneció inclinado sobre el sofá hasta que Kurt regresó.

"Levántate, Blaine."

Blaine apenas podía estar de pie. Su pene estaba en agonía, sus bolas estaban tan pesadas, que estaba empezando a pensar que Kurt había atado un peso junto con la funda, y sus pezones estaban gritando por alivio, pero todo se sentía intensamente increíble.

Kurt lo besó suavemente, chupando y lamiendo su cuello mientras lo abrazaba y le susurraba.

"Eres tan hermoso y perfecto. Te amo tanto. Demasiado. ¿Te someterás ante mi, Blaine? ¿Ante mi y sólo para mí?"

Blaine cayó de rodillas. "Sólo para ti. Sólo me someteré ante ti."

"Pero eso no es cierto, ¿o sí, Blaine? Te sometiste ante otro."

"Lo siento. Por favor, perdóname. Lo siento mucho."

"Ya te lo dije. No hay nada que perdonar, sólo hay que olvidar. Pero todavía tienes que pagar por tu desobediencia."

La mente de Blaine se arremolinaba en una neblina de sumisión. Sí. Él había desobedecido. Él debía ser castigado. "Por favor, castígame, maestro."

"Oh, esa es la intención. Permanecerás con estas ataduras durante tres días, y luego determinaré si tienes derecho a ser liberado. En estos tres días, pasarás cada noche durmiendo en tu jaula. Durante el día no podrás caminar. Sólo te arrastrarás. Te sentarás en el suelo en todo momento. También es importante para nosotros que volvamos a nuestra rutina normal. Te despertarás cada mañana y te presentarás ante mi de rodillas, listo para servirme. ¿Entendiste?"

"Sí, señor. Gracias, señor."

"Buen chico. Ahora, dime cómo te gustaría ser castigado, ¿qué quieres que te haga?"

Blaine sabía lo que quería, pero tenia miedo de pedirlo. Miedo de confirmar lo mucho que había disfrutado con Sebastian.

Kurt lo miró fijamente. Estaba seguro de saber lo que Blaine quería, pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios para sentirse totalmente cómodo haciéndolo.

"Blaine, siempre debes decirme la verdad. ¿Qué quieres?"

Blaine se lamió los labios. No podía mentirle a su maestro.

"Quiero que me azotes."

"¿Por qué quieres que te azote?"

"Pa-para castigarme por haberme sometido ante otro maestro."

Kurt asintió "Vamos a ver como nos va en estos tres días. Si eres un buen chico y te comportas, tal vez te lo conceda. ¿Entendido?"

Blaine asintió.

Kurt se lo cogió una vez más antes de descansar ambos en el sofá para comer las galletas y un poco de leche. La mente de Blaine estaba nadando en un extraño y eufórico estado de sumisión, dolor, placer y hambre sexual. Su miembro dolía, sus bolas palpitaban y sus pezones estaban adoloridos. Su collar se sentía apretado alrededor de su cuello en una maravillosa sensación de control. Se recostó en los brazos de Kurt y gimió silenciosamente mientras Kurt lo hacía flotar por encima del límite acariciándole su punto de ronroneo.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a la cama, Kurt colocó a Blaine en su jaula. Había extrañado dormir con él en los últimos cuatro meses, pero dejó de lado su deseo a favor del bienestar de Blaine. Su precioso Blaine necesitaba este duro momento de esclavitud. Kurt podía esperar.

Cuando Blaine se durmió, su núcleo sumiso se arremolinó, cambiando y reconectándose y lentamente ordenándose.

_Obedecerás y te someterás sólamente ante Kurt._

_¿Y el otro maestro?_

_¿Qué otro maestro? No existe nungún otro maestro. Nunca existió._

_Sólo Kurt._

_Siempre Kurt._

...

Sebastian estaba tumbado en el sofá escuchando la interminable plática de Tristan mientras organizaba los libros en los estantes. Tristán ya había limpiado los cristales rotos, reorganizado la mesa y ordenado alfabéticamente los CDs y DVDs. El salón estaba de nueva cuenta ordenado y aseado. Mientras ordenaba alfabéticamente los libros, Tristan hablaba acerca de un concierto que estaba llegando a París.

"... Y entonces debes estar lo totalmente bien para ir. Cuando termine voy a conectarme para ver si puedo conseguir entradas. Creo que ya han salido a la venta..."

Sebastian lo interrumpió.

"¿Por qué has vuelto?"

Tristan miró hacia arriba y luego rápidamente hacia el suelo. No dijo nada.

"¿Por qué has vuelto, Tristan? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

El corazón de Tristán dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir más rápido. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Acaso no me quiere aquí?

La herida en la cabeza de Sebastian había necesitado varios puntos. Tres de sus costillas estaban rotas y su rostro era un desastre magullado. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones negros, azules y morados. Se veía horrible y no podía moverse sin una mueca de dolor, pero no había daños graves. Él sanaría.

John se había sorprendido por el estado de la casa cuando llegó a la mañana siguiente, y aún más sorprendido al ver a Tristán preparando el café en la cocina. Se quedó atónito mientras Tristán lo abrazó.

"Entonces, ¿estás de vuelta?"

Tristán se encogió de hombros . "No lo sé. Supongo que... bueno... por ahora."

John sonrió cálidamente. "Me alegro. El otro no lo amaba. Tu lo amas. Tu eres lo que él necesita, incluso aunque él no se de cuenta. Tal vez ahora lo haga."

Tristán por fin levantó la vista para encontrarse con los tristes ojos de Sebastian. Su mirada estaba llena de dolor. Tristán se puso de pie y caminó hacia el sofá. Se arrodilló.

"¿Quieres que me vaya? "

El dolor en los ojos de Sebastián cambió al miedo. "¡No! No, yo... yo quiero que te quedes, pero... ¿por qué has vuelto?"

"Porque te amo."

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. El dolor volvió a sus ojos." No deberías amarme. No merezco tu amor."

Tristán se acercó y le tomó la mano. "Tienes razón. No te lo mereces."

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento antes de que Tristán continuara. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me trataste tan mal? Me echaste. Yo no me lo merecía."

Un profundo sentimiento de culpa nubló el rostro de Sebastian. "Lo siento. Yo..."

"¿Por qué, Sebastian? ¿Por qué?" Tristán finalmente desató el dolor y la rabia que había guardado en su interior durante seis meses. "¡Tú me echaste como si fuera basura! ¡Me rompiste el corazón! ¡Yo era un buen esclavo! ¡Te amaba! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí?" Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Tristán.

La voz de Sebastian estaba llena de angustia. "Lo siento, Tristan. Lo siento mucho. Es sólo que... No lo sé. No tengo una excusa. Me perdí."

Pasaron varios momentos llenos de silencio. Sebastian estudiaba el rostro de Tristan. Era tan hermoso. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle daño a alguien tan hermoso? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Tristán sacudió lentamente la cabeza. "He tratado de odiarte. Realmente lo intenté. Estuve completamente sólo en el apartamento en Nueva York y traté de odiarte con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no pude. Aún después de Royce, no pude odiarte."

Sebastian sintió una nausea sacudiendo su estómago ante la mención del nombre de Royce. Así que, realmente era cierto. Sabía que Royce estaba diciendo la verdad, pero una pequeña parte de él había mantenido la esperanza de todo fuera una mentira.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Tristan miró a Sebastian con miedo. Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

"Ya lo sabía. Ese cabrón me lo dijo. Así fue como terminamos peleando. No importa, Tristan. Es culpa mía, no tuya. Lo siento. Siento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto. Sé que no te merezco, pero... todavía te deseo. Todavía te amo. Siempre te he amado. Por favor... quédate conmigo. Quiero que te quedes."

Tristán permaneció en silencio. Sebastian se ponía cada vez más nervioso conforme los minutos pasaban. Los esclavos quieren y necesitan un maestro. Ellos quieren un collar más que otra cosa. ¿Tristán realmente deseaba alejarse de él? El miedo se arrastraba lentamente por su espalda mientras el silencio crecía. No podía perder a Tristan. Él merecía perderlo, pero no quería perderlo. Lo amaba demasiado.

Tristán finalmente encontró su mirada.

Y lentamente negó con la cabeza.

"Me arrancaste mi collar. Me dijiste que era feo y que nunca me habías amado. Me liberaste, me pusiste en un avión para sufrir, y luego básicamente secuestraste a otro esclavo para reemplazarme. ¿Cómo se supone que voy confiar en ti? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber que no vas a hacerlo de nuevo?"

Sebastian nunca se había sentido tan desesperado en toda su vida. "Por favor, Tristán. Por favor. Te lo prometo, te lo juro, nunca más te volveré a lastimar de esa manera. Por favor, perdóname. Te amo. Te necesito. Sé que no merezco una segunda oportunidad, pero... por favor. Por favor, perdóname. Por favor dame otra oportunidad."

Tristán negó con la cabeza . "No puedo permitir que me hieras así de nuevo. Mi corazón no podría soportarlo. ¡Me destrozaste, Sebastian! ¡Me dejaste morir de hambre! ¡No te importó!"

"¡Eso no es cierto! Siempre estaba pensando en ti. Siempre. Sé que la cagué, y lo que hice fue horrible, pero... me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que te amo. Pensé que quería a Blaine, pero eras tú. Siempre fuiste tú. Por favor Tristán. Por favor. Haré lo que sea, sólo... por favor... por favor dame una oportunidad."

Las palabras mágicas que Tristan estaba esperando.

"Me quedaré sólo si haces algo por mí."

"Lo que sea. Sólo dímelo."

"Haz que tu padre le devuelva a Blaine de nuevo a Kurt. Permanentemente."

Sebastian lucía sorprendido y luego preocupado. "No sé, Tristan. Digo, te juro que yo ya no lo quiero, pero... mi padre pagó mucho dinero por él. Lo que estás pidiéndome no será fácil."

Tristán se puso de pie. "Tampoco será fácil que yo vuelva contigo."

"¡Espera!" Sebastian le agarró la mano. "¡No te vayas! Lo haré. Conseguiré que se lo devuelva. Sólo por favor, no te vayas."

Tristan lo miró a los ojos. "¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo. Te lo juro. Por favor, no te vayas. Quédate. Déjame recuperarte, volver a reclamarte. Lleva mi collar otra vez. Prometo pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo lo que tú decidas."

El segundo conjunto de palabras mágicas.

Tristán se puso de rodillas y sonrió.

"Sí, amo."

...

Para la mañana del cuarto día , Blaine estaba completamente consumido por Kurt enfocándose en su sumisión. Habían desaparecido todos los pensamientos de Sebastian, o cualquier otra cosa relacionada a eso. El hecho de que Kurt nunca lo había puesto en libertad, combinado con tres días con 24 horas de intenso castigo, había restaurado el núcleo sumiso de Blaine para el completo y pleno reconocimiento de Kurt como su único maestro.

Y los días habían sido muy intensos.

Blaine había sufrido en sus ataduras y Kurt no había mostrado ninguna piedad. La jaula de castidad y la funda de sus bolas permanecieron en todo momento. Kurt le quitaba las pinzas de los pezones durante la noche debido a su intensidad en una piel tan suave, pero los volvía a poner en su lugar durante todo el día. El tapón anal también permaneció en todo momento, sólo lo retiraba para el baño y para cogérselo. Kurt mantuvo a Blaine de rodillas, bloqueado con la barra de separación, encadenado a la pared. Incluso durante las comidas. Esto era especialmente importante para Kurt. Estaba seguro de que Sebastian no le había dado de comer bien. Kurt quería restablecer la total dependencia y confianza de Blaine en él para todas sus necesidades, incluyendo la comida. Kurt cocinaba todos los platillos favoritos de Blaine y los cortaba en porciones del tamaño del bocado de Blaine para que pudiera inclinarse y comer como un cachorrito.

Y luego estaba el sexo.

Kurt no usó la mesa para coger o la fusta o cualquier otra cosa. Quería que Blaine sintiera única y exclusivamente el miembro de su verdadero maestro enterrándose profundamente en el culo de su esclavo y en su garganta.

Kurt prefería inclinarlo sobre el respaldo del sofá o tenerlo en cuatro patas sobre la cama. Era implacable y no se guardaba nada. Quería que Blaine sintiera cada centímetro del pene de su amo. Diario. Cada hora si era posible. Y nunca mostraba una pizca de misericordia, siempre empujaba el tapón anal de nuevo en el rojo y ya bien atornillado agujero de Blaine cuando terminaba de tirárselo. Y Blaine tampoco quería misericordia.

Mientras cogían, Kurt hablaba con él.

"Tú eres mi esclavo. Yo soy tu dueño. Yo soy dueño de este hermoso, profundo... ugh... y tan jodidamente... perfecto... culo tuyo."

Blaine sólo gemía. Era todo lo que conseguía hacer.

A lo largo del día Kurt le ordenaba servirlo. Presionaba su pene en los labios de Blaine sin previo aviso y Blaine lo aceptaba y lo mamaba. Le encantaba este Kurt totalmente enérgico y contundente. Kurt básicamente se cogía su boca, y Blaine estaba agradecido. Le aclaraba la mente y reemplazaba los recuerdos del festival de semen de Sebastian.

Y luego estaban los azotes.

Esto era completamente nuevo para Kurt. Había discutido esto con Chandler en el pasado, pero nunca consideró hacerlo porque Blaine ya era tan increíblemente sumiso y respondía muy bien a todo lo que Kurt le hacía. Simplemente no parecía necesario. Pero Kurt quería darle a Blaine lo que había pedido. También quería borrar y reemplazar lo que Sebastian había hecho.

Pidió a Chandler que le diera un curso intensivo. No quería hacer daño a Blaine o hacerlo sangrar. Chandler le recomendó varios artículos en línea y videos de instrucción. Incluso le ofreció a Kurt que viniera a verlo dándole con el látigo a Seth. "Por supuesto que Seth y yo estamos como en el 20. Tú y Blaine deben estar en el 2. Estoy seguro de que me puedo contener." Kurt le dio las gracias, pero se negó. Chandler era muy alentador. "Confía en mí, Kurt. Tu dominio se hará cargo, pero tu amor por él ajustará automáticamente tu movimiento. El enlace que ustedes comparten guiará tus movimientos, así que lo harás a la perfección y le darás exactamente lo que Blaine necesita. Ni más, ni menos."

Kurt se puso el traje de Gatúbela y llevó a Blaine a la pared. Los ojos de Blaine se nublaron con amor y sumisión pura, pero su cuerpo entero estaba temblando. Con su pene en la jaula, no habría liberación, creando un agudo infierno agonizante. Antes de encadenarlo a la pared, Kurt besó a Blaine profundamente y lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Está seguro que deseas este castigo?"

Blaine se sorprendió por la pregunta. Kurt no daba segundas oportunidades, ni lo consultaba sobre los castigos. Los castigos eran para ser aceptados, no discutidos.

"Sí. Por favor. ¡Por favor, señor! ¡Castígarme por someterme ante él! Borra sus golpes y reemplázalos con los tuyos."

Eso era todo lo que Kurt necesitaba oír.

Kurt brincó cuando Blaine gritó después del primer golpe, pero tal como Chandler le prometió, el dominio de Kurt se hizo cargo. Con cada golpe, Kurt entraba más en comando. Podía sentir la obediencia y la rendición de Blaine alzarse. El pene de Kurt crecía más y más mientras que su mente se acelerba.

_Claro que debes castigarlo. Él sabe que lo merece. Se sometió ante otro maestro. Castígalo por su desobediencia y recuérdale quien es su dueño. Quién lo controla. A quién le sirve. Haz que nunca olvide quién es su maestro._

Los gritos de Blaine lo volvían loco. Eran como una masturbación vocal para su miembro. Lo azotaba sin esfuerzo y se llenaba de placer al ver las marcas rojo profundo cubriendo su espalda. Cuando Kurt alcanzó el límite de ir demasiado lejos, su amor por Blaine lo contuvo. Dejó caer el látigo y corrió hacia él, rápidamente desencadenándolo y dándole vuelta rápidamente.

"¿Blaine?"

Blaine estaba abrumado e intoxicado por el dolor, el placer, la indensidad y su aplastante sumisión. Se dejó caer al suelo.

"Gracias, maestro... gracias."

Kurt estaba tanto excitado como un poco alarmado. Se dejó caer y puso de rodillas a Blaine. Estrelló su boca en la de él y pasaron los siguientes cinco minutos atrapados en largos y húmedos besos apasionados.

Después de aplicar el ungüento en la espalda de Blaine, puso todo su esfuerzo en colocarlo en su jaula para dormir. Pero al ver a Blaine relajarse inmediatamente en un sueño tranquilo, supo que estaba en lo correcto al seguir con su plan. También se sintió aliviado. Todavía sabía cómo cuidar de Blaine mejor que nadie.

x-x-x-x-x

Tan pronto como Blaine tragó de la mamada matutina de Kurt, éste lo puso de pie y luego se dejó caer de rodillas para retirar el tapón anal, la jaula entrenadora y la funda de sus bolas. El miembro de Blaine inmediatamente cobró vida, duro y erecto. Kurt lentamente lamió su pene con amplios movimientos suaves antes de cerrar la boca alrededor de la cabeza. El semen de Blaine fluía de su cuerpo en una carrera que parecía no tener fin. Kurt dejó de intentar tragar todo. Dejó caer el miembro de su boca y observó el resto derramerse en el suelo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y agarró de los hombros a Blaine antes de que cayera. Se recostaron en la cama y permanecieron en silencio por un rato antes de que Kurt se estirara y agarrara una botella de lubricante.

Sumisión seguida por la fuerza.

Estaba a punto de vaciar un poco de lubricante en sus dedos para preparar su propio agujero, cuando Blaine se acercó y tomó la botella. Miró a Kurt pidiendo permiso y él asintió. Blaine se sentó y se acomodó entre las piernas de Kurt. Puso un chorro de lubricante en su mano y embadurnó su pene antes de vaciar más en sus dedos. Kurt se preparó. Habían pasado cuatro meses.

Blaine empujó lentamente un dedo, seguido un momento después por otro más, y luego un tercero. Oh, ¡cuánto había extrañado los gemidos de Kurt! Él movía sus dedos dentro y fuera por un minuto antes de que Kurt se inclinara y le cogiera la mano. Blaine comprendió. Alineó su miembro con la entrada de Kurt y empujó hacia adelante.

Kurt gritó.

Cuatro meses.

El pene de Blaine era como el acero mientras empujaba fuerte y rápido en el interior del culo de Kurt, quien impulsó las piernas hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza dando a Blaine acceso completo para que empujara con más fuerza, más adentro y más profundo. Blaine clavó las manos de Kurt a la cama y embistió dentro y fuera con profundos gemidos y gruñidos. Siguió empujando así, sin mostrar señales de detenerse o disminuir la velocidad. Kurt había esperado esto ya que la erección de Blaine había estado cruelmente encerrada durante tres días, y no había tenido relaciones sexuales en cuatro meses, pero esto... Kurt estaba seguro de que sería incapaz de caminar después de esto, asumiendo que Blaine no lo partiera en dos.

Blaine se lo cogió por un tiempo muy largo.

Cuando finalmente se vino, estaban cubiertos de sudor y el culo de Kurt estaba ardiendo dolorosamente. Blaine gritó a través de su orgasmo antes de dejarse caer encima de Kurt. Él envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine y masajeó su punto de ronroneo. El cuerpo de Blaine vibró suavemente, arrullándolos a ambos para dormir.

Se despertaron una hora después. Era el momento para una ducha y un desayuno tardío. Mientras se besaban más de lo que se lavaban, las cosas se sentían restablecidas. Normales. Blaine ayudó a Kurt a preparar el desayuno, y Kurt le permitió comer en la mesa. Después del desayuno, se instalaron en el sofá para ver los programas de televisión que Kurt había grabado mientras Blaine se había ido. No hablaron mucho, pero se sentía bien. Cómodo. Kurt mordió el hombro de Blaine, lo que lo llevó a besar su cuello, lo que los llevó a hacer el amor. Blaine gimió bajo la sensación de Kurt presionándose fuerte y firmemente contra él. Se besaron y se acariciaron entre sí, susurrándose promesas de amor, deseo y eternidad.

Ahí, en su apartamento, aislados y lejos del mundo, todo parecía perfecto otra vez.

Y cuando Tristan llamó al día siguiente para decirle a Kurt acerca de la promesa de Sebastian, parecía que finalmente seguirían así.

* * *

_**Sí, estamos cerca del final.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? finalmente juntos otra vez.**_

_**Sólo dos capítulos para terminar :D**_

_**Gracias a andreajusbie, santa klaine, DCAndreaBA, Adriana11, ValeAsencio, monsetziita, Gabriela Cruz, IrmaDCazula y Chesire de CrissColfer por sus comentarios.**_

_**¿Sugerencias para traducir otro fic?**_

_**Nos leemos la próxima semana! :D**_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews.**_

_**Kisses klainers!**_

_**xoxo!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Michael Smythe sonrió y estrechó la mano de Cooper.

"Me alegro de verte, Cooper. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"He estado... ocupado."

"Me lo imagino." Michael hizo un gesto hacia uno de los sillones de cuero frente a su escritorio. "Por favor, toma asiento. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?"

Cooper negó con la cabeza. "No, gracias."

Michael se sentó y miró a Cooper con admiración. Siempre había sentido celos de la suerte de Victoria de tener un hijo tan brillante y sabio como Cooper. Michael amaba a Sebastian, pero deseaba que se pareciera más a Cooper. Responsable. Sensato. Bien portado.

"Así que, entiendo que las cosas con la expansión van bien. Felicitaciones."

"Así es. Todo ha ido muy bien... en parte gracias a ti."

Michael se mostró sorprendido. "¿A mi? En absoluto."

Cooper lo miró directamente a los ojos. "Oh, no necesitas ser tan modesto. Sé todo acerca del dinero."

Michael frunció el ceño antes de darle a Cooper una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Fue un regalo. Sin expectativas de pago. No tienes de qué preocuparte."

"Oh, creo que hay muchas cosas de qué preocuparme."

"En serio, Cooper. No las hay. Para mi fue un placer ayudarles."

"Mi hermano no está en venta."

La sonrisa de Michael desapareció. "¿Perdón?"

"Sé todo acerca de tu arreglo con mi madre. Le diste el dinero a cambio de Blaine, lo que no tiene ningún sentido porque mi madre podría haber financiado todo por sí misma. Ella es una perra codiciosa."

Michael miró a Cooper por un momento.

"Sabes qué, Cooper? Voy a olvidar que dijiste eso. De hecho, voy a fingir que no lo dijiste. En lugar de eso te voy a dar un consejo. Tienes una madre genial. Ella ha construido un imperio que será completamente tuyo algún día. No lo eches a perder por una falsa lealtad, o por alguna mierda ridícula del heroico hermano mayor. Gracias a mí tu imperio acaba de hacerse un poco más grande, junto con tu cuenta bancaria. En cuanto a tu hermano, te puedo asegurar que está bien. Sebastián no es el estúpido chico caliente descontrolado que recuerdas de la preparatoria. Estoy encantado de decirte que ha sorprendido a todos por crecer y lograr sus objetivos por mérito propio. Él y tu hermano van a hacerlo bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Así que sugiero que te vayas y pretendas que nunca tuvimos esta reunión y prometo no decírselo a tu madre."

Cooper negó con la cabeza. "Quiero que Blaine vuelva con Kurt y yo estoy dispuesto a negociar para que esto ocurra."

"Es demasiado tarde. Blaine ya ha sido reclamado por Sebastian."

"Él fue reclamado por Kurt y ni a ti ni a mi madre les importó, así que a mi no me importa Sebastian."

"Mi hijo es feliz y yo no voy a arruinar eso. Este es un buen negocio para ti y para tu empresa. Deja las cosas así."

"Y ¿qué hacemos con Blaine? ¿Es un buen negocio para él, o para Kurt?"

Michael sacudió la cabeza divertido. "Cooper, tu hermano es un esclavo. Estará bien. Los esclavos siempre lo están. Te prometo que va a tener una vida maravillosa con Sebastian. Él lo va a mimar. Siempre ha estado enamorado de Blaine. Te puedo asegurar que mi hijo va a cuidar bien de él."

"No. No conoces a mi hermano. Sus necesidades son... únicas. Sebastian lo aplastará. Lo quiero de vuelta con Kurt."

"Esto ya ha sido arreglado. Blaine está con Sebastian. Es un hecho."

Cooper se inclinó hacia delante. "No creo que me quieras como tu enemigo."

Michael no se dejó impresionar.

"Y te prometo que tú no me quieres como el tuyo. Deja las cosas así, Cooper. No lo arruines. Esto es un éxito y un acierto para todos los involucrados, incluyendo a tu hermano."

"¿Y Kurt?"

"¿A quién le importa? ¿Te digo algo? Si te hace sentir mejor, lo dejaré libre de los cargos de abuso y pediré que sean destruidos todos los registros."

"¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Por supuesto que puedo. Todo el mundo tiene un precio."

"¿Incluso tú?"

Michael negó con la cabeza. "Yo ya he pagado mi precio, y al hacerlo, he ayudado a tu compañía. Deberías estar agradecido. Mira, Lisa y tú vienen a la fiesta este fin de semana, ¿verdad? Sebastian y Blaine estarán allí. Podrás ver por tí mismo de que tu hermano está bien."

Michael se puso de pie. "Tengo una reunión a las 11:30. Como un favor hacia ti, me encargaré de las acusaciones de abuso inmediatamente."

Cooper decidió tomar lo que podía conseguir. Por ahora. "Quiero que una carta de confirmación del ministerio sea enviada a Kurt a finales de la semana."

"Está bien."

"No hemos terminado con el asunto de Sebastian y Blaine. Él pertenece a Kurt."

Michael sonrió. "Admiro tu lealtad, por muy fuera de lugar que esté. Yo me ocuparé de las acusaciones de abuso y lo llamaremos un trato."

Michael le tendió la mano. Cooper no la tomó.

**L & C & L & C**

Lisa lo estaba esperando en su hotel.

"¿Y bien?"

"Me las arreglé para conseguir que estuviera de acuerdo para limpiar el nombre de Kurt respecto a los cargos de abuso, pero..." Cooper se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué?"

"Dijo que Sebastian ya había reclamado a Blaine."

"¡Oh, Cooper, no!"

Cooper asintió con tristeza. "Supongo que no debería sorprenderme, pero yo esperaba que... ¡maldita sea!"

Permanecieron en un triste silencio durante varios minutos antes de que Lisa hablara. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Cooper se encogió de hombros. "La gran fiesta de Anna Smythe es este fin de semana. Sebastián estará allí con Blaine. Creo que vamos a ver cómo le va. Si él está bien entonces..." Cooper se fue apagando. Odiaba la idea de Blaine con Sebastian, aunque lo tratara bien. Kurt era mejor. Era bueno para Blaine. Kurt y Blaine eran el uno para el otro.

"Cooper... ¿Crees que Kurt sepa de Blaine? Quiero decir, ¿el hecho de que ha sido reclamado? Él hizo todo lo de la apelación. Tal vez deberías decirle."

Cooper se quedó pensativo. "Tal vez por eso no me ha devuelto la llamada. Mierda. Probablemente está destrozado."

Cooper se recostó de nuevo en la cama. Lisa yacía a su lado.

Cooper suspiró profundamente. "Mierda."

...

Sebastian jugueteaba nerviosamente mientras el Lincoln se abría paso a través de Westerville hacia la casa de su padre.

Su cabeza era un desastre.

Estaba asustado, nervioso y estresado. Odiaba estar de vuelta aquí. Había tratado de no asistir a la fiesta de su madre, pero ella había sido insistente. No lo había visto en mucho tiempo, y tanto su madre y su padre querían ver a Blaine.

Sebastian no le había dicho a sus padres sobre el regreso de Tristan. Estaba demasiado asustado. Sabía que su madre estaría encantada porque ella siempre había amado a Tristan, pero su padre iba a tener un ataque. Sebastian no sabía todos los detalles, pero estaba seguro de que su padre había pagado un montón de dinero para conseguir a Blaine. Se iba a enojar.

Luego estaba la promesa hacia Tristán para lograr que su padre firmara los papeles que liberaban a Blaine para Kurt. Sebastian no tenía idea de cómo iba a lograr que su padre estuviera de acuerdo. Agregado a su estrés, estaba la espantosa negativa de Tristan de ser reclamado hasta que el padre de Sebastian firmara los papeles y todo se confirmara.

"Tristan, lo prometo. Haré todo lo posible."

"No te pedí que hicieras todo lo posible. Te pedí que lo consiguieras. No dejaré que me reclames hasta que sea un hecho."

"¿No confías en mi?"

Tristan entrecerró los ojos.

Sebastian sacudió la cabeza. "No me respondas."

**S & T & S & T**

Mientras el coche se adentraba en el sendero de la casa, Tristan podía sentir la ansiedad de Sebastian.

"Relájate, Sebastian. Tengo fe en ti. Sé que puedes hacer esto."

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. "Va a darle un ataque. Ya piensa que soy una mierda inmadura. Esto sólo va a probarle que tiene la razón."

"Eso no es cierto. Has estado haciendo un gran trabajo con JacqueLeTech, el proyecto va bien, y el hecho de que estás tratando de hacer lo correcto, muestra verdadera madurez y responsabilidad. Tu padre verá eso."

"No, no lo hará. Todo lo que verá es el dinero que le costó."

El coche se detuvo delante de la enorme casa, pero Sebastián no hizo ademán de salir. Tristan se acercó más a él y permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos. Sebastian se volvió de repente hacia Tristan.

"¿Cómo conociste a Kurt?"

Mierda.

Tristán se había estado preguntando cuando se le ocurriría a Sebastian preguntarle sobre Kurt.

"Nos conocimos en el supermercado. Yo estaba trabajando y Kurt hacía sus compras allí."

"¿Tenías un trabajo?"

"Por supuesto que tenía un trabajo. No sabía cuándo me correrías del apartamento. Tenía que estar preparado."

"Yo no iba a echarte. Te dije que podías quedarte. Nunca te habría echado."

"¿Cómo se supone que iba a confiar en ti? Ya lo habías hecho una vez."

Sebastian miró al suelo. Culpabilidad. Era un peso que nunca lo abandonaba. Miró a Tristan con ojos tristes y llenos de culpa.

"¿Algún día serás capaz de perdonarme?"

Tristán le sonrió. "Ya te perdoné. Te perdoné cuando me di cuenta que no podía odiarte. Mi amor por ti te perdonó."

Sebastian le agarró la mano. "Entonces acepta mi collar."

Tristan negó con la cabeza. "No hasta que cumplas tu promesa."

Sebastian se frustró aún más. "¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que Blaine esté con Kurt? Te prometo que yo no lo quiero. Yo sólo te quiero a ti."

"Me prometiste que lo harías por mí."

"Lo sé, y lo voy a intentar, pero... yo no entiendo por qué te importa tanto."

"Porque se lo debo a Kurt. Si no hubiera sido por él..." Tristán se apagó.

Sebastian lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Si no hubiera sido por él, qué? ¿Qué hizo?"

"Sebastian... ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado con mi sumisión sin un amo? ¿Qué te imaginas que hubiera hecho?"

La culpabilidad de Sebastian se hacía más pesada. Él no dijo nada. Tristan continuó.

"Me enviaste un mensaje de texto diciéndome que no fuera a los cluber gratuitos, pero ¿cómo esperabas que permaneciera lejos de ellos? ¿Por qué crees que Royce fue capaz de... tenerme? Mi sumisión me estaba quemando. Primero el dolor de perder mi collar, y luego la constante y dolorosa hambre desesperada. Tenía que encontrar una manera de evitar los clubes y no ser capturado por algún maestro al azar que me recordara a ti. Kurt me ayudó."

Sebastian sentía una ira creciendo dentro de él mientras las palabras de Tristan hacían clic dentro de su cerebro. Era una ira que sabía que no tenía derecho a tener, pero no importaba. Siempre había odiado a Kurt Hummel, y ahora Kurt Hummel había logrado cogerse a todos los que alguna vez había deseado. En el pasado y en el presente.

Tristan leyó su mente. Rápidamente lo aclaró.

"No tuvimos sexo. No quiso dormir conmigo."

"Entonces, ¿cómo te ayudó?"

Tristan miró al suelo. "¿Estás seguro que quieres saber?"

Sebastian apretó los puños. "Sí."

"Yo le serví. Cada mañana y cada noche. Me dejaba pasar la noche con él para que yo pudiera sentir la cercanía de un maestro. Él se colocaba encima de mí y me cubría con su dominio, pero era amable y gentil. Esa es la razón por la que fui capaz de mantenerme al margen de los clubes. Kurt me salvó."

Sebastian sintió una gran variedad de emociones, predominando la ira. ¿Cómo se había atrevido su esclavo a mamarle el pene a otro maestro? Pero tan enfadado y disgustado como estaba, sabía que Tristan tenía razón. Cualquier otro maestro se habría aprovechado de la situación y habría violado a Tristan hasta sacarle toda la mierda.

_Eso es lo que tu supuesto mejor amigo hizo._

_Se lo debes a Kurt Hummel._

Se lo debía por haberse llevado a Blaine, y se lo debía por haber mantenido a salvo a Tristan.

Estaba en deuda con el maldito Kurt Hummel.

Abrió la puerta del carro.

"Vamos. Entremos."

...

A millas de distancia de Westerville, en la ciudad de Nueva York, Blaine Anderson estaba disfrutando de la insoportable e infernal electricidad de su nuevo castigo favorito, administrado por el maestro que amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Después de los tres días de bondage, Kurt decidió que necesitaban relajarse. Pasaron todo el viernes en su apartamento. Blaine desempacó el baúl que nunca había sido enviado, mientras que Kurt lo ponía al tanto de todos los chismes de Hollywood y Broadway. Veían la televisión, leían revistas, bailaban lento y se besaban. Esa noche hicieron el amor lenta y dulcemente. Tan amorosa y sensualmente, que Kurt empezó a llorar en silencio mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Blaine mientras suavemente se balanceaba dentro y fuera de él. Las lágrimas de Kurt causaron lágrimas en los ojos de Blaine mientras sentía el calor increíble y la emoción que fluía de su amo. Ambos se vinieron en silencio, sus cuerpos temblando de amor e intensa pasión.

El sábado por la mañana Kurt estaba encantado de despertar con el sonido de Tom & Jerry flotando en la habitación. Todo su ser se llenó de alegría al ver a Blaine sentado en la cama, con un tazón de cereal vacío en su regazo, con los ojos fijos la pantalla de televisión, y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Chandler y Seth llegaron el sábado por la noche para compartir pizza y vino. Cuando los sonidos del piano y la guitarra flotaron desde la sala de Broadway, Kurt no pudo dejar de suspirar con satisfacción. Chandler sonrió.

"Eso suena muy bien."

"Si. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos la música."

"No hablo de la música. Hablo de ti, suspirando justo así. Un suspiro de felicidad y no uno de depresión. Es agradable verte feliz."

Kurt sonrió. "Es agradable ser feliz. Nunca pensé que volvería a ser feliz."

"Perdóname por preguntar, pero ¿has oído hablar de tu amigo? El que está ayudándote a quedarte con Blaine."

Kurt asintió. "La persona que tenía a Blaine ha accedido a ayudarme a conservarlo de forma permanente. Ahora tenemos que esperar y ver cómo va."

Chandler asintió. Tenía varias preguntas más, pero no quería arruinar el feliz estado de ánimo de Kurt.

Kurt cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza. "Ahora mismo tengo un problema más apremiante."

"¿Cuál?"

"El ensayo. Tengo que ir a ensayar el lunes. Tuve que morir literalmente para convencer a Kevin de que me dejara faltar esta semana. No puedo perderme mas ensayos. El show se estrena en tres semanas."

"Entonces irás a ensayar. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No puedo dejar a Blaine aquí solo y no puedo llevarlo conmigo. No sé lo que voy a hacer el lunes."

"¿No podría venir Finn?"

"Eso significaría decirle a Rachel y yo no quiero hacer eso. Recuerda, nadie debe saber que está de vuelta. Sólo te lo he dicho a ti y a Seth porque Seth lo descubrió."

Los dos permanecieron allí pensando mientras el sonido del piano de Blaine flotaba en el apartamento. Mientras escuchaba, Kurt tuvo una idea.

El domingo por la mañana llamó a Rick. No le dijo sobre Blaine inmediatamente. En su lugar, empezó a conversar acerca de cómo iban las cosas, en qué estaba trabajando, y si aún planeaba terminar el musical.

"Por supuesto, pero yo nunca podría escribir sin Blaine. Simplemente no funcionaría. Voy a esperar hasta que esté de vuelta. Estoy seguro de que vas a encontrar una manera de traerlo."

"Bueno... en realidad... si puedes mantener un secreto, te tengo algunas noticias."

Rick accedió a venir y quedarse con Blaine. Tenía otros proyectos en los que estaba trabajando, pero pensó que Blaine podía ayudarlo. Una vez que terminaran, podrían empezar a trabajar de nuevo en el musical. Esto significaba que había una persona más que sabía que Blaine estaba en casa, pero Kurt sentía que no tenía otra opción.

Blaine estaba encantado. Pasó el resto del día repasando lo que habían escrito antes de irse, y tratando de pensar en nuevas ideas.

Kurt estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por pensar en llamar a Rick, pero a medida que limpiaba la cocina después de la cena, comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso.

_Blaine sabe que es tu esclavo. Su sumisión hacia ti es fuerte. Sí, Rick es un maestro, pero él no desea a Blaine. Ni siquiera estás seguro de que sea gay. No hay nada de qué preocuparse._

Kurt limpió las encimeras y barrió la cocina.

_Blaine se sometió ante Sebastian después de haber estado encerrado con él durante cuatro meses. Su sumisión estaba muerta de hambre y tenía la mente perdida. ¿Exactamente qué crees que va a pasar en unas cuantas horas?_

Kurt recogió la basura del pasillo.

_Blaine te pertenece. Su sumisión es tuya y solamente tuya. No, probablemente no está 100% recuperado, pero..._

Kurt se detuvo en medio de la cocina. Una agitación posesiva comenzó a hervirle lentamente en la boca del estómago. Su necesidad de control de repente se disparó. Entró en el dormitorio. Blaine estaba sentado en el centro de la cama, rodeado de música y libros de escritura. Miró a Kurt.

Whoa.

Blaine se escabulló de la cama y cayó de rodillas con la frente en el suelo.

"Ponte de rodillas."

Blaine se puso de rodillas, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos fijos en el suelo. Demonios. Podía sentir el poder y el control de Kurt, pesado y fuerte. Kurt deslizó sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine y le habló en voz muy baja y llena de mando.

"Quiero recordarte a quién le pertenece tu sumisión. A quién le pertenecen tus orgasmos."

Blaine no se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba. Apenas respiraba. Su voz era un susurro. "Sí, señor."

"Voy a dejar que tú decidas cómo debo recordártelo. ¿Qué te gustaría?"

Blaine se pasó la lengua por los labios. "Por favor azótame, señor."

Kurt sonrió. Chandler le había advertido acerca de esto.

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Tenemos que dejar que tu espalda sane. Es demasiado pronto."

Blaine bajó aún más la cabeza. "Lo siento, señor."

"¿Hay algo más que te gustaría?"

Había algo en lo que Blaine había estado pensando. Respiró profundamente.

"Señor, ¿de verdad hay electrodos en la funda para testículos?"

Kurt levantó las cejas con sorpresa. "Sí, así es."

Blaine lo miró y sonrió con timidez.

15 minutos más tarde estaba encadenado a la pared, haciendo una mueca y soltando pequeños gritos y chillidos cada pocos minutos cuando Kurt apretó el botón para lanzar cortos y fuertes choques eléctricos en sus bolas. Kurt ajustó el dispositivo para darle descargas automáticamente cada 30 segundos. Se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó el pene de Blaine en la boca, chupando lentamente hacia abajo antes de arrastrarse lentamente hacia arriba. Aceleró hasta que su cabeza se balanceaba arriba y abajo mientras chupaba duro, húmedo y fuerte. Blaine se lamentaba de las intensas sensaciones que recorrían su pene y sus testículos. Kurt podía sentir a Blaine cerca del orgasmo. Él aceleró y lo chupó más fuerte. Blaine comenzó a suplicar.

"Por favor... ugh... por favor, señor... ¿me puedo venir?"

Kurt se lo sacó de la boca. "No."

Blaine apretó los puños y gritó mientras una serie de choques recorría sus bolas mientras Kurt hundía la boca hacia abajo en su pene.

"Ohhhh... ¡por favor, señor! ¡Por favor!"

Kurt frunció los labios y lentamente se lo volvió a sacar de la boca. "No." Él se volvió a hundir rápidamente y se balanceó arriba y abajo, trabajando el pene en su boca hasta que Blaine estaba gritando.

"¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Ohhhh... mierda! ¡Por favor maestro! ¡Por favor!"

"No." Kurt cambió el marcador para dar choques a Blaine ahora cada 15 segundos y tomó su miembro en la boca. Chupó con fuerza durante un minuto antes de deslizar dos dedos en el culo de Blaine.

Blaine se desmoronó. Él gritó y tiró de las cadenas mientras su cuerpo temblaba y su miembro se estremecía.

"¡Maestro! ¡Maestro... por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Permiso para correrme! ¡Permiso por favor!"

Kurt acarició su miembro con unas pocas mamadas más, antes de sacárselo de la boca. Se puso de pie y tomó la cabeza de Blaine con fuerza entre sus manos, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

"No te puedes venir. Ni una sóla gota, Blaine. Tus orgasmos son míos. El semen que brota de tu cuerpo lo hace sólo si yo así lo deseo y si así lo ordeno."

Blaine asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos, brillando y arremolinándose con tensión sexual y sumisión. Kurt se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo. Blaine hizo una mueca por las descargas eléctricas, mientras que al mismo tiempo gemía en la boca de Kurt. Lo mantuvo atrapado en largos besos húmedos durante varios minutos mientras seguía deslizando sus dedos dentro y fuera del culo de Blaine. Añadió dos dedos más y Blaine estaba seguro de que iba a romperse.

Kurt finalmente apagó la corriente. Blaine se sumergió en esa liberación, pero su pene todavía estaba duro como una roca y palpitaba dolorosamente. Kurt besó el camino del pecho de Blaine hacia abajo antes de caer de rodillas para tragar su pene una vez más. Deslizó sus dedos de nuevo en el culo de Blaine. Después de dos minutos se quitó y miró hacia arriba.

"Vente, Blaine. Vente duro."

El orgasmo de Blaine le atravesó el cuerpo. Kurt gemía mientras tragaba. El orgasmo dejó a Blaine completamente agotado, pero Kurt no había terminado con él. Alzó la mano y desencadenó sus muñecas, pero lo mantuvo presionado contra la pared. Se presionó contra él durante cinco minutos antes de susurrarle al oído: "Levanta la pierna. Envuelva alrededor de mí." Blaine comprendió de inmediato. Levantó la pierna, añadiendo un ligero salto. Kurt cogió su pierna y lo apretó con más fuerza contra la pared para hacer palanca. Blaine consiguió colocar su otra pierna arriba y alrededor de Kurt. Kurt maniobró hasta que su pene se alineó con el culo de Blaine. Se movió ligeramente hacia abajo y luego empujó con fuerza hacia arriba con un fuerte gruñido. Blaine siseó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando Kurt comenzó a cogérselo. Él aceleró cuando encontró su ritmo, impulsando su miembro dentro de Blaine mientras lo estrellaba contra la pared.

Kurt se lo cogió duro, empujando fuerte y profundo hasta que su semen fluyó caliente y espeso, disparado en el culo de Blaine. Blaine no liberó su apretado agarre hasta que Kurt lo bajó lentamente hasta el suelo. Se besaron suavemente. Perezosos besos húmedos. Kurt acarició el cuello de Blaine con su nariz y boca y chupó ligeramente. Blaine gimió. "Ante ti. Me someto sólo ante ti, señor. Sólo ante ti." Las palabras de Blaine lo hicieron sonreír y sentirse mejor respecto al lunes. Blaine era suyo y sólo suyo.

...

"Quiero que devuelvas el dinero."

"¿Qué?"

"Devuelve el dinero. Dile a Smythe que deseas a Blaine de vuelta. Dale su dinero a cambio de Blaine."

Victoria miró a Cooper como si tuviera tres cabezas.

"¿Estás loco? No le voy a dar nada a Michael. Hicimos un trato."

"¡Fue un trato estúpido! En primer lugar, tu podrías financiar la expansión por ti misma. ¿Por qué eres tan tacaña con tu maldita compañía? En segundo lugar, esto no es justo. Esto no es justo para Blaine ni para Kurt. Tú los separaste sin ninguna razón. Devuélveselo a Kurt."

Victoria se puso de pie y caminó hacia el armario. Tenía que hacer las maletas para su viaje de regreso a Westerville para la fiesta de Anna Smythe.

"Cooper, Michael me ha asegurado que Blaine está bien. Está viviendo con Sebastian en París y está bien. Déjalo así."

"¡Tú no lo sabes! Acuérdate que Sebastian era como..."

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Cooper! ¡Superarlo ¡Es un hecho!"

Cooper miró a su madre. Por primera vez en su vida, no le gustaba mucho.

Se puso de pie. "Supongo que te veré en la fiesta de este fin de semana."

Victoria se acercó y tomó la mano de Cooper.

"Cariño, sé que piensas que soy un monstruo, pero confía en mí. Blaine está bien. Él sigue siendo mi hijo. ¿De verdad crees que se lo daría a alguien que le hiciera daño? Te prometo que él está bien. Blaine y Sebastian deberían haber estado juntos desde un principio. nunca debí haber aceptado que él estuviera con Kurt, pero... necesitaba la ayuda de Burt Hummel, y como Blaine quería estar con Kurt, lo hice posible. Ahora las cosas son como deben ser. Ya lo verás. Anna dijo que Sebastián y Blaine vienen de París para la fiesta. Tendrás la oportunidad de ver a Blaine y hablar con él y ver lo feliz que está. Él es un esclavo. Los esclavos siempre son felices con sus maestros."

"¿Y si no es feliz? ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?"

Victoria soltó su mano y se volvió hacia el armario. "Ese no será el caso. Blaine estará... bien."

Cooper la miró. "Sigue convenciéndote de ello."

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

...

El lunes por la mañana Kurt miraba con nerviosismo como Rick abrazaba con alegría a Blaine.

"¿Cómo estás, amigo? Chico, te he extrañado."

Blaine estaba feliz, lleno de entusiasmo. "Estoy bien. Estoy de nuevo en casa, así que estoy bien. Fantástico en realidad. Hey, anoche me la pasé leyendo todo, y creo que debemos hacer algunos cambios, y tengo una nueva idea para..."

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Blaine arrastrar a Rick a la sala de Broadway. ¿Por qué se había preocupado?

Limpió la mesa de la cocina, revisó su bolso y se dispuso a salir.

"¿Blaine?"

Blaine vino rápidamente. Kurt lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Quién es tu amo, Blaine?"

"Tú, señor. Sólo tú. Siempre tú." Kurt asintió y acarició la entrepierna de Blaine. Lo había colocado en una nueva, más pesada y más apretada jaula de castidad. Blaine estaba agradecido. Adoraba sentirse tan encerrado y bloqueado por su amo.

"Muy bien. Yo soy tu dueño. Con o sin documentos, tú me perteneces. Tu simisión me pertenece. No se la vuelvas a dar a nadie más. Nunca."

"Nunca, señor."

Kurt echó un vistaso a su reloj. Troy lo estaría esperando. Se inclinó y besó a Blaine suavemente.

"Te amo."

"Te amo."

"Que tengas un lindo día."

Miró a Blaine regresar al cuarto de Broadway. Rick estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirando.

"Te prometo cuidarlo, Kurt. No te preocupes."

Kurt asintió, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación. Ahora que tenía nuevamente a Blaine, estaba asustado de dejarlo fuera de su vista.

"No abran la puerta. Si alguien se presenta aquí, llámenme, Especialmente si es alguien del ministerio. Tal vez es una mala idea. Sólo lleva una semana en casa. Realmente no debería dejarlo. Tal vez..."

"¡Kurt! ¡Basta! Él estará bien. Vamos a estar bien. Te lo prometo. No dejaré que le pase nada. Ahora vete. Ya compré mi boleto y espero ver a Kurt Hummel en escena, no a algún suplente. Todo va a estar bien."

Kurt respiró profundamente y asintió. "Okay. Lo siento. Es sólo que... no puedo perderlo de nuevo. No puedo y me da miedo que en el momento en el que el ministerio descubra que él está de vuelta, manden a alguien para llevárselo y no puedo... no puedo pasar por todo eso otra vez."

"Lo sé. Entiendo. No te preocupes. Vete. Espero una presentación asombrosa por el costo de mi boleto."

Kurt sonrió. "Te habría conseguido un boleto." Rick hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Los shows de Broadway necesitan cada centavo que puedan conseguir. Ahora vete. Vas a llegar tarde."

Kurt se obligó a sí mismo a dejar el apartamento. Troy lo esperaba abajo.

"Qué gusto verte, Kurt. Espero que ya te sientas mejor."

"Sí, gracias." Kurt recordó que necesitaba finjir que había estado enfermo.

Mientras más se alejaba del apartamento, más mal se sentía. ¿Qué tal si el ministerio se presentaba y forzaban la entrada? ¿Por qué no había tenido noticias de Tristan? ¿Estaría todo bien con Tristan? ¿Qué tal si Sebastian lo había castigado, y no de una buena manera? ¿Qué tal si el padre de Sebastian se había rehusado a liberar a Blaine? ¿Entonces qué pasaría?"

Para cuando llegaron al teatro, el estomago de Kurt estaba completamente revuelto y la cabeza le punzaba. Había sido una malísima idea. No debió haber dejado a Blaine. Las cosas estaban demasiado inestables y peligrosas. Estaba a punto de decirle a Troy que regresaran a casa cuando vió una limusina negra estacionándose frente a ellos. La placa decía 'Ramken2'.

Ramken2. Industrias Ramken. Victoria.

El corazón de Kurt se saltó varios latidos. Entonces vió a alguien salir.

Cooper.

Kurt salió disparado del carro.

"¡Cooper!"

"¡Kurt!"

Kurt se quedó en shock ante la sorpresa de ver a Cooper corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? He estado tan preocupado por ti. ¿Estás bien?"

Kurt estaba confundido. Aún no estaba seguro si Cooper era amigo o enemigo.

"Um, estoy bien, creo. ¿Tú como estás?"

"Mejor, pero sigo recuperándome. Siberia fue una perra. Justo como mi madre. No creo poder volver a manejar el clima frío nunca más."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo...yo quería ayudarte a traer de nuevo a Blaine, pero... creo que ya es demasiado tarde. Lo sieto. No recibi tus mensajes hasta que regresé. Fuí a ver a Michael Smythe, pero me dijo que Blaine ya fue reclamado por Sebastian. Logré conseguir que limpiara tu nombre de los cargos de abuso, pero eso no nos ayudará a traer a Blaine de vuelta. Antes de que todo esto pasara, había pensado que sería prácticamente imposible recuperar a Blaine por la cuestión del collar, pero ahora... después de todo lo que te hicieron, tengo que decirte que me vale una maldita mierda el collar. Todavía podemos idear algún plan. Mi hermano te pertenece, Kurt. Te necesita. Eres bueno para él y te prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para recuperarlo."

Kurt permaneció ahi con la boca abierta. La cerró y trató de pensar qué decir. Obviamente Cooper no sabía que Blaine estaba de vuelta en casa. ¿Debería decirle? ¿Podría confiar en él? ¿Qué tal si él sólamente estaba aquí para obtener información para su madre y Michael Smythe?

"Oh, mierda. Lo siento, Kurt. ¡Tienes ensayo justo ahora? Tenía planeado esperar hasta que tuvieras un descanso."

Kurt miró hacia las puertas del teatro.

"Um, sí. Uh, Cooper..."

"¿Si?"

Kurt se quedó ahí. ¿Debía correr el riesgo? Decidió ir por ello. Cuidadosamente.

"Um... ¿dijiste que Michael Smythe va a retirar los cargos de abuso?

"Sí. Le dije que quería las pruebas al final de la semana."

"¿Pero qué tiene que ver Michael Smythe con los cargos?"

"Estoy seguro que le pagó a alguien para hacerlo. Probablemente para que fuera más fácil para mi madre llevarse a Blaine. No era necesario. Pudieron haber obtenido la orden de revocación sólamente mediante el privilegio parental. Sólo lo hicieron para joderte la vida."

Kurt lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Parecía genuinamente triste y molesto.

Tal vez estaban en el mismo canal.

"¿Por qué tu madre hizo esto? ¿Por qué se llevó a Blaine lejos de mi?"

"Fue una cuestión de negocios. Entregó a Blaine a cambio del dinero que necesitaba para la Expansión Europea. Ella es una perra codiciosa, pudo haberlo financiado ella misma. Lo siento, Kurt. Todo esto es una mierda, pero lo traeremos de vuelta. Te lo prometo. Odio a Sebastian. No me importa si ha cambiado. Nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana nada más porque sí. Consumirá y aplastará a Blaine por completo. Y no pienso permitirlo."

Kurt decidió confiar en él. Miró hacia las puertas del teatro otra vez. Se sentía horrible, pero esto era mucho más importante.

"Vamos a dar un paseo."

**C & B & C & B**

"¡Cooper!"

"¡Blaine!"

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron fuertemente. De camino al apartamento, Kurt le dijo a Cooper todo lo que había pasado. Cooper estaba impresionado.

"Es por esto que Blaine te pertenece. Muchos maestros se habrían ido a la caza de un nuevo esclavo a la mañana siguiente."

Los cuatro hombres se sentaron en la sala de estar a platicar. Rick miraba a Cooper sospechosamente.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

Cooper le explicó que lo enviaron a Siberia. "Su madre parece una demente." Cooper y Blaine se miraron, pero no dijeron nada.

Kurt miró a Cooper con renovada esperanza. "¿Ahora qué?"

Cooper se quedó pensativo. "Bueno... supongo que el enfrentamiento será este fin de semana. Voy a estar en la fiesta de los Smythe y creo que Sebastian y Tristán estarán ahí también. Creo que conspiraremos contra Michael para tratar de conseguir que se firme los papeles."

Blaine parecía asustado. "Pero... ¿resultará? ¿Podría mamá evitarlo?"

Cooper frunció el ceño. "Yo no lo creo. Ella básicamente te vendió a él. Él puede hacer lo que quiera contigo."

Las palabras de Cooper quedaron flotando en el aire, lanzando una nube de temor y aprensión en el apartamento. Blaine se acercó más a Kurt cuando el temor renovado echó raíces dentro de su cerebro. No podía perder a Kurt nuevo. No podía pasar por la angustia y el miedo y el terror de nuevo, y definitivamente no podía volver con Sebastian. No sobreviviría otra separación.

Pensamientos similares corrían por la cabeza de Kurt mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y le acariciaba su punto de ronroneo. Si las cosas no se solucionaban este fin de semana, huirían.

Kurt tuvo que abandonarlos para ir al teatro. Había estado ignorando su teléfono celular. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de texto, todos ellos de Kevin. Kurt estaba seguro de que otro director lo habría despedido en ese momento.

**K & B & K & B**

Esa noche, Blaine y Kurt se recostaron en la cama sobre sus costados, mirándose a los ojos. Las palabras no eran necesarias.

_Te amo. _

_Te amo. _

_Me perteneces. _

_Y sólo a tí, maestro._

_Te prometo con cada fibra de mi ser, con cada una de mis respiraciones, con cada latido de mi corazón, que nunca, pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, te volveré a dejar ir. Jamás, mi amor._

...

"¿Mamá?" Sebastian miró alrededor de la sala de estar nervioso.

Tristán tomó aire y aspiró el familiar y confortable olor de la casa Smythe. Amaba esta casa. Los Smythe siempre lo habían hecho sentir bienvenido. A Michael Smythe le gustaba porque era bueno para Sebastian, mientras que Anna simplemente pensaba que era el hombre más apuesto que jamás había visto. Siempre habían sido cariñosos y amables con él, pero se preguntó qué pensarían de él ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido con Blaine.

"¿Mamá?"

Anna Smythe bajó las escaleras. "¡Oh, Sebastian!" Corrió rápidamente hacia él, lo besó en la mejilla y le echó los brazos al cuello. Sebastian no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sonreír. A pesar de todo, su madre siempre lo amaba.

Anna se apartó un poco y lo miró. "No has estado comiendo lo suficiente. ¿Ya no está John contigo? ¿Y qué demonios te pasó en la cara?"

"Uh, sí. Todavía está ahí. Estoy bien, mamá. En serio. No es nada."

Anna estaba a punto de protestar cuando se dio cuenta de Tristan.

"¡Tristan!" Tristan sonrió y aceptó su cálido abrazo.

"Hola Anna."

"Oh, Tristan, te ves precioso. Siempre tan hermoso. Estoy tan feliz de verte, pero..." Anna miró a Sebastian llena de confusión. "Creo que..." Sebastian rápidamente la interrumpió.

"¿Está papá a casa?"

Anna frunció el ceño. "No. Es un adicto al trabajo. Todavía está en Nueva York, pero prometió estar de vuelta a tiempo para la fiesta."

Sebastian exhaló. Tenía al menos un día más antes de tener que enfrentarse a su padre. Tristán entrelazó su brazo con el de Anna.

"Cuéntame todo acerca de la fiesta y enséñame lo que has hecho desde la última vez que estuve aquí."

Sebastián le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras que su madre se enfocaba en todos los detalles de la fiesta, arrastrando a Tristan a la cocina. Tristan volvió a mirarlo con cariño. Sebastian agarró sus maletas y se dirigió a su cuarto.

**S & T & S & T**

Esa noche Tristán trató de rechazar los avances sexuales de Sebastián, pero perdió. Había estado tratando de aguantar hasta que fuera reclamado de nuevo, y Sebastian en realidad había estado tratando de esperar también, pero ambos sucumbieron a la fuerte y ardiente pasión entre ellos. Estar en la habitación de Sebastian abrumaba los sentidos de Tristan. El aire estaba espeso y cargado de la esencia y el dominio de Sebastian. Era un espacio más pequeño, más limitado que el condominio, y Tristan se sintió asfixiado por la presencia de Sebastián. Él no podía resistirse, sobre todo porque había extrañado a Sebastian tan desesperadamente durante su separación.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche. Tristán se ahogó una y otra vez en la sensación de su antiguo maestro empujando duro en su culo, dejando claro que, reclamado o no, él le pertenecía.

Mientras Tristan dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, Sebastian se preocupó por el mañana.

No podía perder a Tristán. ¿Cómo iba a sacar esto adelante?

...

Cooper se dio la vuelta y buscó a tientas su teléfono en la mesilla de noche. Lo cogió y respondió aturdido, sin molestarse en ver quién llamaba.

"Sí, ¿hola?"

"¿Cooper? Cariño, ¿dónde estás? Creí que Lisa y tú volarían anoche."

"Lo hicimos. Estamos en un hotel."

"¿Un hotel? ¿Por qué demonios te quedas en un hotel? Vuelve a casa."

"No, gracias."

Victoria suspiró con fastidio. "Honestamente, Cooper. Vuelve a casa. Lisa y tú no tiene por qué alojarse en un hotel cuando están a cinco minutos de su casa. Cancela todo y ven a casa. Almorzaremos, descansaremos y luego nos dirigiremos juntos a la fiesta de los Smythe."

"No, gracias. Nos vemos ahí."

Pasaron algunos minutos de incómodo silencio.

"Cooper... ¿es por lo de Blaine? ¿Estás de verdad disgustado por él y Sebastián?"

"Nop."

"¿Entonces por qué no vienes a casa?"

"Nos vemos en la noche, madre." Cooper colgó.

Victoria puso el teléfono en el escritorio y miró a tarvés de la ventana.

Se sentía extrañamente sola.

...

Kurt se sentó a la mesa de la cocina tomando café y pensando. Tristan le había enviado un mensaje de texto.

_Finalmente veré al padre de Sebastian hoy. Sebastian está nervioso, pero decidido. Le hablé acerca de nosotros ayudándonos mutuamente. ¿Le has dicho a Blaine?_

Kurt pensó en esto. Como esclavo, tenía sentido que Tristan se lo dijera a Sebastian. Como maestro, Kurt no tenía obligación de decirle nada a Blaine, pero planeaba hacerlo.

Con el tiempo.

Por ahora su mente estaba enfocada en tener un plan B en caso de que las cosas no salieran bien. Si Michael Smythe se negaba a firmar los papeles, o Victoria trataba de intervenir, huirían. Esta vez no habría vuelta atrás. Él no podía, y no quería perder a Blaine de nuevo.

Kurt abrió un cajón, sacó una hoja de papel, y empezó a hacer una lista.

Tenían que estar preparados.

...

A la mañana siguiente Sebastian se despertó e inmediatamente se sintió enfermo. Podía sentir la presencia de su padre en la casa.

Mierda. Maldición. Mierda.

Miró a Tristan. Mientras observaba el sube y baja de su pecho, Sebastian se juró a sí mismo que nunca perdería a Tristan de nuevo. Si su padre se negaba a darle a Blaine a Kurt, iba a encontrar una manera de hacer que Tristan se quedara permanentemente, incluso si eso significaba reclamarlo en contra de su voluntad.

Sebastian se inclinó y besó el hombro de Tristan, abriéndose camino por su brazo. Tristan abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia él.

"Buenos días."

"Buenos días. Esta será probablemente la última cosa buena del día."

Tristan sonrió sensualmente y sacudió sus largas pestañas. "En ese caso, déjame asegurarme de que sea una muy buena mañana."

Sebastian rodó sobre su espalda y Tristan se metió entre sus piernas. Lamió y chupó lentamente, rozándolo el mayor tiempo posible hasta que Sebastian le llenó la boca. Tragó saliva y se movió por encima del cuerpo de Sebastian, acurrucándose en sus brazos. Sebastian lo mantuvo apretado.

"Te amo muchísimo."

"Lo sé."

**S & T & S & T**

Sebastian agarró la mano de Tristan fuertemente mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina. Sebastian respiró hondo y entraron.

"Buenos días, cariño." Anna lo miró nerviosamente y luego miró a Michael.

"Buenos días."

Michael Smythe levantó la vista de su periódico. "Buen día Sebastian. Cómo..."

Los ojos de Michael se posaron en Tristan. Tristan se acercó más a Sebastian y esperó. Michael entrecerró los ojos y miró a Sebastian. No dijo una sola palabra. Volvió a mirar a Tristan que miraba al suelo.

Sebastian se aclaró la garganta. "Obviamente, tenemos que hablar."

La voz de Michael era tan fría, Tristan estaba seguro de que podía sentir un soplo de aire helado a través de su piel.

"Me doy cuenta. A mi estudio. Ahora."

Sebastian se volvió, todavía sostenía la mano de Tristan fuertemente.

"A solas."

Sebastian arrastró a Tristan escaleras arriba y al estudio de su padre.

"¡Sebastian, tu padre dijo que a solas!"

"No me importa. Te quiero aquí. Te necesito aquí."

"No quiero empeorarlo todo."

"No lo harás. No puedo hacerlo..."

Michael entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos prendieron fuego hacia Tristan.

"Te dije que a solas."

Sebastian tomó la mano de Tristan. "Yo lo quiero aquí. Esto se trata tanto de mi como de él."

Michael miró a Sebastián con rabia apenas controlada.

"¿Te importaría decirme qué carajo está pasando? ¿Dónde está Blaine?" Michael se dio cuenta de los moretones apenas visibles en la cara de Sebastian. "¿Y qué demonios te pasó en la cara?"

"Las cosas entre Blaine y yo no estaban funcionando, así que lo envié de vuelta a Kurt Hummel. Tristan accedió en perdonarme, así que..."

Michael se burló. "¿Las cosas no estaban funcionando?"

Sebastian no estaba seguro de cómo responder. "Um, no. No funcionaban, pero... también me di cuenta de que Tristan es lo único que quiero. Yo lo amo, así que..."

"Bueno, todo esto es más que maravilloso, pero te olvidaste de algo. Blaine no era, y no es tuyo para regalarlo. Pagué por él y nunca lo reclamaste, por lo que la posesión nunca se te transfirió a ti. Él es de mi propiedad y tengo la intención de que así siga siendo."

"¿Q-qué?"

Michael sacó su teléfono celular. "Voy a llamar al Ministerio para que vayan por él."

Sebastian le arrebató el teléfono a su padre. "¡Un momento! ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Su padre lo miró. "¡Estoy hablando de recoger lo que es mío! Pagué mucho dinero por ese chico. Puedes quedarte con Tristan. Realmente no me importa, pero quiero lo que es mío. ¡Ahora dame mi teléfono!"

Sebastian dio un salto hacia atrás. "¡No! ¡Espera! Eso... ¡eso no tiene sentido! ¿Por qué lo quieres?"

"Porque pagué por él."

"Pero... ¿qué harás con él?"

Michael sonrió con malicia . "A veces los negocios necesitan un extra. Blaine podría resultarme útil. A los maestros les encantan los esclavos súper sumisos."

Tristan jadeó y agarró el brazo de Sebastian. "¡No! Por favor, Sebastian..."

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. "No. No puedes hacerle eso a Blaine. Sólo devuélveselo a Kurt. Firma el papel y déjalo ir."

"¿Y perder mi inversión? Justamente cuando pensaba que tu visión para los negocios estaba mejorando, vienes aquí a decir esa clase de estupideces. ¡Ahora dame el teléfono y vete!"

Sebastian retrocedió hacia la puerta moviendo la cabeza. "No. No puedes hacer esto. No puedes. Sólo dáselo a Kurt, papá. ¿Por favor? Sólo dáselo a Kurt."

Michael rodeó su escritorio y se abalanzó hacia Sebastian. "¡Dame mi maldito teléfono!"

"¡No!"

Tristan pensó que Michael estaba a punto de golpear a Sebastian. Se puso delante de él. "¡No! ¡Alto!"

"¡Fuera de mi camino!"

"¡No! ¡Déjelo en paz!"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Muévete!" Michael empujó aTristan contra la pared. Cada célula dominante en el cuerpo de Sebastian se incendió. La posesión y la propiedad quemaban a través de su cuerpo.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!"

"¡Dame el teléfono!"

"¡No!"

Michael se abalanzó hacia Sebastian de nuevo. Tristan gritó. "¡Alto!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Anna entró corriendo, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Están arruinando mi día de fiesta!"

Justamente así, Michael cambió al modo de maestro protector.

"Oh, hermosa, lo siento mucho. No llores." Él la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, besándola en la cara y hablándole con amor. "Shh, todo está bien querida. Tu fiesta será maravillosa. Siento mucho que te hayamos molestado."

"¡Dejen de pelear entre ustedes! Esto puede esperar hasta mañana."

Michael asintió con la cabeza y la besó en las mejillas repetidamente. "Sí, sí. Por supuesto, querida. Vamos." Michael se volvió para mirar a Sebastian y a Tristan.

"Esta conversación ha terminado."

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

Anna tiró del brazo de Michael. "Por favor, no más discusiones."

Michael se dejó llevar por Anna a través del pasillo dejando a Sebastian y a Tristan de pie en su oficina. Sebastian tomó la mano de Tristan y lo arrastró a su dormitorio. Lo empujó dentro y cerró la puerta. Él empezó a caminar.

"Sebastian..."

"¡Ya sé! ¡Te dije que esto no iba a ser fácil!" Sebastian se sentía desesperado y fuera de control. ¿Cómo se había convertido todo en un puto lío?

Tristan se dejó caer en la cama y observó a Sebastian dar vueltas por la habitación. Tal vez debería llamar a Kurt para advertirle de que las cosas no iban bien, sobre todo porque Michael mencionó llamar al Ministerio.

Sebastian súbitamente abrió una ventana y arrojó el teléfono de su padre. Fue a parar al camino de entrada completamente roto. Se volvió hacia Tristan.

"Esto es una estupidez. No puedo obligarlo a hacer nada. Nunca debí haber prometido que lo haría." Sebastian jaló a Tristan y lo empujó contra la pared.

"¡Sebastian!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Suficiente! Yo soy el amo. Tú eres el esclavo. Yo pongo las reglas. No tú. Me perteneces. Siempre me has pertenecido."

Tristán negó con la cabeza. "¡No! Ya no más. No me quedaré contigo. Si no lo consigues, me voy."

Sebastian le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y a dónde irás? ¿Qué harás? Kurt ya no te necesita. Él tiene a Blaine." Sebastian agarró las manos de Tristán y las clavó por encima de su cabeza. "No creo que vayas a ninguna parte."

Tristan intentó soltarse pero Sebastian siempre había sido más fuerte.

"¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste!"

"Sí, si. Bueno. Las cosas cambian, ¿no es así?"

Sebastian presionó su cuerpo contra el de Tristan. Este intentó resistirse, pero fue inútil. Reclamado o no, su cuerpo ansiaba a Sebastian. Su resolución se derritió cuando Sebastian cerró su boca sobre la suya, besándolo caliente y apasionadamente. Tristan cedió con un gemido. Sebastian lo besó durante varios minutos antes de empujarlo hasta que cayó de rodillas. Sacó su pene y lo metió rudamente en la boca de Tristan. Metió los dedos en su cabello enredándolo en su mano para sostenerle fuertemente la cabeza mientras se lo cogía por la boca hasta que se retiró y se vino por toda la cara de Tristan. Él lo miró por un momento, sintiéndose extrañamente complacido por la visión de la piel morena de Tristan cubierta de su blanco esperma. Sebastian se quitó la camisa y limpió el rostro de Tristan antes de ponerlo de pie y arrastrarlo hasta la cama. Tristan se quedó allí sintiéndose aturdido y abrumado. Sebastian lo desnudó rápidamente y luego terminó de desnudarse él mismo. Empujó a Tristan en la cama y se acostó sobre él. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Tristan ceder y entregarse a su dominio.

"Te amo, y voy a reclamarte como mío."

Tristán no dijo nada. No pudo.

...

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la fiesta del final de verano de Anna Smythe alrededor de las 5:00 pm. A las 6:00 pm había una gran concurrencia con vestimenta casual pero elegante, bebiendo cocteles y comiendo de la mesa del gran buffet disimuladamente para que nadie los viera. Sebastian y Tristan estaban de pie en la puerta que daba al patio trasero, recién duchados y vestidos con pantalones de color caqui y camisas limpias. Sebastián de azul y Tristan de rosa. Sebastian envolvió su brazo protector alrededor de la cintura de Tristan. Tristan se recargó en él.

Apenas podía caminar.

O pensar con claridad.

Habían estado encerrados en la habitación de Sebastian todo el día.

Tristan había sido cogido profundamente. Tanto mental como físicamente.

El estrés, el miedo y la desesperación se habían apoderado de Sebastian. Estaba aterrorizado de perder a Tristan, así que había estado atornillándoselo física y mentalmente todo el día, alimentándose de todo el temor y la inseguridad que un esclavo podía tener.

"¿Cómo es que no hubo ningún otro maestro que te tomara mientras estuviste en Nueva York? Nadie te desea, sólo yo. Nadie. Sigue negándote a mi y terminarás solo."

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Incluso tu mejor amigo me deseaba!"

"Si. A la mierda. Él no quería reclamarte. Claro que eres hermoso, pero no eres especial. Hay un montón de esclavos hermosos en el mundo. Esclavos que son más jóvenes y más bonitos que tú. Sigue jodiendo conmigo y te dejaré ir. ¿Y entonces, qué? Acabarás esclavizado a algún imbécil que te prostituirá con todos sus amigos."

"¡Claro que no!"

"¡Oh, claro que sí!"

"¡No. no me vas a dejar ir! Tu no quieres que me vaya."

"¡Ponme a prueba!"

"¡Bien!"

Tristán corrió hacia la puerta. Sebastian fácilmente lo detuvo.

Y se lo cogió hasta que se desmayó.

Sebastian tomó la mano de Tristan fuertemente mientras se dirigían hacia el bar. Tristan se esforzó por aclarar su mente y concentrarse. Se sentía débil y desorientado porque el dominio de Sebastian se lo había cogido todo el día. No podía dejar que Sebastian lo abrumara. Si él no conseguía que su padre firmara los papeles, se iría.

¿Cierto?

Sebastian pidió un ron con coca cola y le dio a Tristan un Sprite. Examinó la multitud de amigos de sus padres. ¿Por qué demonios había querído su madre que viniera? ¿Para esto? Rápidamente se acabó su bebida y se volvió para pedir que se la rellenaran.

"Necesitamos hablar."

Se dió la vuelta para ver a Cooper Anderson mirándolo con cara de disgusto. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él aquí?

"Por supuesto que no. Yo ya no tengo a tu hermano."

"¿Accedió tu padre a firmar los papeles?"

Sebastian lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios sabía eso? "No."

"Dile que quiero habar con él."

"Díselo tu mismo." Sebastian se dió la vuelta nuevamente. Tristan subitamente se movió al lado de Cooper.

"Si no ayudas, me iré."

Sebastian lo miró. "¡Ven aquí!"

La sumisión de Tristan ardió ante la orden en voz de Sebastian, pero luchó por no ceder. "¡No!"

Unas cuantas personas miraron en su dirección.

Sebastian bajó la voz. "No voy a hacer un puto escándalo contigo. Ven aquí."

Cooper empujó a Tristan detrás de él. "Con que aún violando esclavos."

"Yo nunca... Mira, no puedo ayudarte. Traté. Se lo pedí. Lo intenté, pero mi padre no está a favor. Él quiere quedarse con Blaine."

Cooper entrecerró los ojos. "¿Quedárselo para qué?"

"¿Para qué te imaginas? No todos los empresarios son rectos. Saca tus conclusiones."

Cooper se sintió un poco enfermo. Negó con la cabeza "Este lío es culpa tuya, así que me vas a ayudar. Vamos."

Cooper tomó el brazo de Tristan y comenzó a moverse a través de la multitud en busca de Michael. Sebastian lo siguió lleno de molestia.

Michael estaba riendo y charlando con una pareja cuando vio a los tres en su dirección. Rápidamente se disculpó y se dirigió hacia la casa. Cooper lo siguió. Michael se detuvo en la cocina, se volvió y le susurró.

"No aquí, no ahora."

Cooper negó con la cabeza. "Aquí y ahora."

Michael se enfureció. "Arriba."

Mientras se dirigían hacia la escalera, Victoria y Alex entraron por la puerta principal. Victoria vió a Cooper subir las escaleras.

"¿Cooper?"

Cooper no le hizo caso. Lisa apareció por el pasillo.

"Lisa, ¿qué está pasando?"

Lisa sonrió dulcemente. "Hola Victoria." Ella subió las escaleras.

"¿Lisa? ¡Lisa!"

Victoria se volvió hacia Alex. "Ve a divertirte. Nos vemos en breve." Rápidamente corrió por las escaleras y siguió a Lisa hacia el despacho de Michael. Ella miró a su alrededor.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Blaine?"

Nadie le respondió.

"Michael, ¿dónde está mi hijo?"

"Al parecer, él está en Nueva York con su antiguo amo."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?"

"Eso no importa. Haré que vayan los del ministerio por él y que lo traigan aquí."

Victoria miró a Sebastian. "¡Pensé que estaba contigo!" Sebastian no dijo nada.

Victoria sintió un poco de pánico. "¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

Cooper la miró. "Blaine está bien. Está con Kurt en Nueva York. Lo vi antes de venir aquí. Está bien. Está feliz. Está donde debe estar."

Michael negó con la cabeza. "No. Él debería estar aquí. Él es de mi propiedad. Pagué por él y lo quiero."

Victoria lo miró completamente confundida. "No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que terminó de vuelta con Kurt?"

Cooper le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sebastian. "Sebastian cambió de opinión y decidió que ya no quería a Blaine."

Victoria miró a Michael. "Entonces... ¿para qué lo quieren?"

"Porque yo pagué por él y todavía es de mi propiedad. Sebastian no tenía derecho a dejarlo ir."

"Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer con él?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

Victoria lo miró sorprendida. "Supongo que eso es cierto... pero todavía me gustaría saber cuáles son tus planes."

"No es asunto tuyo."

"Michael, ¡dime lo que piensas hacer con mi hijo!"

"Relájate. Pagué mucho dinero por él, ¿recuerdas? Es valioso para mí. Él estará bien. Los esclavos siempre están bien."

"Necesito saber lo que vas a hacer con él, porque no entiendo por qué lo quieres todavía."

Michael sonrió. "¿Estás diciendo que lo quieres de vuelta? Está bien, asumiendo que planeas devolverme mi dinero."

Victoria estaba tranquila. Cooper explotó. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué clase de madre eres? ¡Págale para que nos lo devuelva!"

"¡Cállate! ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso hará con...?"

"¿Hará con qué, madre? ¿Con tu precioso flujo de dinero? ¿Y qué pasa con Blaine? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Dale el dinero!"

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

Los dos comenzaron a gritarse mutuamente. Sebastian le rogó a su padre.

"Papá... sólo dáselo a Kurt. ¿Por favor? No hay una buena razón para que lo conserves. Simplemente libéralo para Kurt."

"No hasta que consiga mi inversión de vuelta."

Cooper y Victoria continuaron gritándose el uno al otro.

"¡Renuncio!"

"¡No puedes renunciar! ¡Esta es una empresa familiar!"

"¡Tú ya no eres mi familia!"

Cooper se volvió hacia Michael. "Te voy a proponer un trato. Si tu firmas para que Blaine vuelva con Kurt, yo trabajaré para ti."

Victoria se puso pálida. "¿Qué?"

Cooper siguió. "Voy a traer clientes conmigo. Te garantizo que, con los clientes que traiga, vas a generar en un año el dinero que invertiste en la compra de Blaine. Libéralo y me uniré a tu compañía."

"¡Cooper! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Cooper no le hizo caso. "¿Y bien? ¿Tenemos un trato?"

Michael se quedó pensativo. Victoria estaba a punto de explotar.

"¡Cooper! ¡Basta! ¡No puedes hacer esto!"

Cooper continuó ignorándola. "¿Y bien?"

Michael le tendió la mano. "Hecho"

"¡Cooper!"

Cooper no estrechó su mano. En su lugar, Lisa le entregó los papeles de la liberación.

Michael se sentó y sacó un bolígrafo.

Victoria agarró el brazo de Cooper. "¡No puedes hacerme esto a mí! ¡No hagas esto!"

Cooper se safó con brusquedad. "¡Tú te lo hiciste sola!"

"Cooper... por favor... te amo. Eres mi hijo."

"También Blaine lo es."

Victoria se enfureció. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. Todo lo que he construido para ti. Eres un ingrato..."

"¡Cállate! ¡No me importa!"

"¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¿Me oyes? ¿Esos clientes que planeas llevarte? Para cuando hayas salido de mi compañía, no van a querer tomar tus llamadas, ni responderán tus e-mails o mensajes de texto, ¡nada! ¡Ellos olvidarán que alguna vez exististe!"

Cooper no le hizo caso y observó a Michael firmar.

"Michael, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?"

"No es personal, Victoria. Son sólo negocios."

"Te arrepentirás de esto, ¿me oyes? ¡Los dos se arrepentirán!"

Michael firmó la última página y le entregó los documentos a Cooper. Cooper los revisó rápidamente y asintió.

"Me gustaría comenzar en tres semanas."

Michael sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Me parece bien."

Cooper tomó a Lisa de la mano y se volvió para irse. Victoria se lo impidió. Por primera vez en su vida, Cooper vio desesperación en los ojos de su madre.

"No me hagas esto, Cooper. Si significa mucho para ti... yo... pagaré para traer a Blaine de vuelta. Sólo... por favor... no me hagas esto."

Cooper negó con la cabeza. "Lo más triste de todo esto, madre, es que Blaine no significa lo suficiente para ti. Lo único que siempre te ha importado son los negocios. El dinero. Bueno, ahora puedes tenerlo todo. Yo no quiero nada de eso. Estoy harto."

"Cooper, ¡Te amo!"

"No, no es así. Tu no me amas, ni a Blaine."

"¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Siempre te he amado!"

"¡No! Amas el hecho de que yo sea un maestro. Amas que puedo hacer crecer un negocio y hacer dinero. ¿Si yo hubiera sido un esclavo,madre... me habrías querido, o me habrías echado como hiciste con Blaine?"

Victoria abrió la boca para hablar, pero después la cerró. No tenía una respuesta. Cooper negó con la cabeza.

"Adiós madre."

"¡Cooper!"

Cooper y Lisa se fueron.

Victoria se volvió contra Michael. "¡Pagarás por esto! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te vas a arrepentir!"

Michael negó con la cabeza. "Vamos, Victoria. Te lo dije. Esto no es personal. Son sólo negocios. Siempre ha sido cuestión de negocios. Vayamos abajo y tomemos una copa."

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Victoria se volteó y salió.

Michael rodeó su escritorio. "Bueno, será mejor que regrese a la fiesta. Probablemente tu madre estará preguntándose dónde estoy."

Sebastián y Tristan se quedaron solos de pie en medio de la oficina. Ellos habían presenciado todo en un atónito silencio.

Sebastian se volvió hacia Tristan. "Um... bueno... parece que Blaine se quedará con Kurt."

Tristan asintió.

Sebastian de repente parecía nervioso. "Yo exactamente no hice que ocurriera, pero ya está hecho."

Tristan volvió a asentir.

Sebastian lo miró a los ojos. "Siento mucho lo de hoy en la mañana." Suspiró profundamente. "Yo simplemente... no puedo perderte, Tristan. No puedo. Simplemente no puedo. Por favor... me sentía tan desesperado y..."

Tristán se inclinó y lo acalló con un beso.

"Te amo, y sí... me quedaré."

Sebastian suspiró aliviado y sonrió. "También te amo. Realmente no te merezco."

Tristan sonrió. "No. No me mereces."

Sebastian lo acercó y lo besó de nuevo.

"Sin embargo... te prometo... nunca más... te dejaré ir."

...

El domingo por la noche Cooper y Lisa le entregaron los papeles de liberación firmados a Kurt. Kurt los miró fijamente con incredulidad.

"¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro?"

Cooper sonrió. "Por supuesto. Ve a las oficinas del Ministerio mañana y has que sean registrados y archivados. Eso es todo. Está hecho. Blaine te pertenece. Permanentemente."

Blaine se veía preocupado. " Pero ¿y mamá?"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"¿Podría emitir otra orden de revocación?"

Cooper negó con la cabeza. "No. Cuando ella te entregó a Michael, firmó la cesión de todos los derechos, incluido el derecho a emitir una orden de revocación. Ella te entregó a él por completo." Cooper hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos por un momento. "No puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Sólo... te vendió tan fácilmente sin preocuparse por tus necesidades. Lo siento mucho Blaine."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. No importaba. Había aprendido su posición con su madre hacía muchos años. No le sorprendía, y no le importaba.

Cooper continuó. "Esa cesión de derechos de revocación es ahora de Kurt. Me aseguré de que estuviera en los papeles de liberación. Ni ella, ni Michael Smythe podrán tratar de recuperarte."

Kurt se quedó mirando los papeles. "Pero todavía no entiendo. ¿Por qué Michael Smythe estuvo de acuerdo con esto?"

Cooper sonrió. "Porque estuve de acuerdo en trabajar para él."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué? "

"Le dije que me gustaría trabajar con él."

"¿Vas a trabajar para Michael Smythe?"

"Por supuesto que no."

"¿Eh?"

"Mentí."

Kurt y Blaine se le quedaron mirando. "¿Qué?"

"Le dije que trabajaría para él e incluso que traería algunos clientes, pero mentí. Nunca trabajaré para un imbécil criminal como Michael Smythe."

El corazón de Kurt empezó a acelerarse. "¡Cooper! ¿Qué sucederá cuando no vayas a trabajar para él? ¡Irá a buscarte!"

"No, no lo hará."

"¿Por qué no?"

Lisa sacó una memoria USB de su bolso y se la lanzó a Kurt. "Porque he descargado archivos clasificados de su computadora mientras estábamos en la fiesta. Es un poco lo mío."

Cooper y Lisa rompieron en risas mientras Kurt y Blaine se quedaron mirándolos en confusión total.

"Resulta que Michael Smythe incursiona en todo tipo de proyectos interesantes. Proyectos globales con clientes en el extranjero que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos no aprueba. Sería una vergüenza si alguien del gobierno... quiero decir... específicamente cierto congresista de Ohio, decidiera abrir una investigación de relaciones comerciales a Industrias Smythe."

Kurt miró la USB. "¿Michael Smythe ya sabe que tenemos esto?"

"Todavía no. Quería esperar hasta que presentaras los papeles y recibieras la carta que te libera de todos los cargos."

"¡Oh!" Kurt se levantó y cogió un sobre de su escritorio. "Llegó ayer."

Cooper sonrió al leer la carta oficial declarando las acusaciones terminadas y eliminadas.

"Excelente." Cooper se puso de pie. " Bueno, tenemos que tomar un avión."

Blaine se veía triste. "¿Volverás a Ohio?"

Lisa sonrió. "No. Vamos al Caribe. Tu hermano se merece unas vacaciones."

Blaine se sintió mejor. "¿Qué harás cuando vuelvas?"

"Oh, no lo sé. Hay un montón de empresas en las que podría trabajar, o podría empezar la mía. Quién sabe. He hecho un montón de dinero. Voy a tomarme mi tiempo para decidir lo que quiero hacer."

Blaine se lanzó hacia su hermano, abrazándolo. "Gracias. Gracias, Coop. Gracias."

Cooper lo abrazó. "De nada. Siento no haber hecho más cuando estábamos creciendo. Debí haber dado la cara por ti."

Después de los abrazos y besos de despedida, Cooper y Lisa se fueron. Kurt y Blaine se sentaron en el sofá y se quedaron mirando los papeles de liberación.

Blaine miró a Kurt. "Así que, ¿finalmente se acabó?"

"Eso parece."

Blaine se acurrucó contra Kurt. Él lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su punto de ronroneo. Blaine cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear. Kurt cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en señal de alivio.

Finalmente.

Paz.

...

El lunes por la mañana Kurt estaba en las oficinas del Ministerio, cuando las puertas se abrieron. Luchó contra el impulso de reír en voz alta y bailar desagradablemente al ver a Perlson escudriñar los papeles de liberación antes de aprobar su certificación. Perlson miró a Kurt con una expresión desagradable como si oliera mal. Kurt sostuvo su cabeza en alto y le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Bueno, Sr. Hummel, todo parece estar en orden."

Kurt cogió los papeles. "Gracias." Perlson no los soltó. Se inclinó hacia adelante. "Es una pena. Me quedé con las ganas de ayudar a cambiar tu actitud. Espero que la cagues un día y me des esa satisfacción. Quiero que sepas que voy a estar esperando."

Kurt sonrió. "¿Por qué Perlson?... ¿me estás amenazando?"

Perlson se sentó. "Por supuesto que no. El Ministerio se dedica a apoyar las relaciones fuertes y amorosas entre amos y esclavos. La formación correctiva se administra solamente cuando es necesario."

"Claro." Kurt cogió los papeles y se volvió para salir. Se detuvo y se giró nuevamente.

"Perlson, ¿tu jurisdicción se extiende hasta París?"

* * *

**Un capítulo más****.**

**Ahora sí, estamos por terminar.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Gracias totales a santa klaine, patry, andreajusbie, monsetziita, giovisKlaine, Chesire de CrissColfer, Adriana11, ValeAsencio y Gabriela Cruz por sus comentarios. En serio son lo máximo! :***

**Aprovechando, quiero comunicarles que ya me han dado autorización para traducir tres fics. No podré traducirlos a la vez pero... me gustaría que me dijeran cuál quieren primero. Para eso, he creado un poll para que puedan votar y todo sea equitativo XD  
**

**Así que, please vayan a mi perfil y voten.**

**Los fics son los siguientes:**

_**1.-**_** "****Wake me up inside"**_** de Mrs Criss 2012: **Kurt Hummel es un tímido e inseguro chico de quince años de edad. Blaine Anderson es un músico de treinta y un años. Cuando los mundos chocan, Blaine descubre que es incapaz de resistir la tentación de los ojos de Kurt y su exquisita voz, y Kurt comienza un camino de despertar. *Hay un gran pasaje de tiempo en la historia, lo que significa que no habrá acontecimientos ilegales! Nada de smut en los primeros capítulos*** La autora me ha dado su autorización también para traducir la secuela, que se llama "All for you"**_

_**2.- **_**"Roses in December"**_** de ckofshadows: **En una acogedora cafetería, en un pueblo pequeño, un niño con hermosos ojos azules se sienta en la misma mesa todos los días, como si estuviera esperando algo o alguien. Blaine se siente extrañamente obligado a sentarse y hablar con él... y descubre lo inimaginable.** Este fic está incompleto, pero la autora me ha dicho que sin duda planea terminarlo.**_

_**3.- **_**"****Sideways"**_** de CrissColferL0ve: **Blaine es el chico más popular en la escuela, también es un acosador. Kurt es el chico nuevo y la víctima del equipo de futbol, pero acosar a alguien no significa necesariamente que no terminarán gustándose, incluso si haces tu mejor intento para que no suceda. **Alguien más había empezado a traducir este fic, pero se quedó hasta el capítulo 6.**_

_**Entonces... ¿Por cuál votan? :D**_

_**Una vez que hayan votado, empezaré la traducción un par de semanas después de haber publicado el último capítulo de "I'll Never Let You Go" :D (Dentro de tres semanas.)**_

_**Nos leemos próximamente!**_

_**Kisses klainers!**_

_**xoxo!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo final lleno de kinky Klaine.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

Rutina.

Comidas regulares.

Momento propicio.

Amor.

Con todas las cuestiones de propiedad establecidas, Kurt y Blaine se relajaron por completo y cayeron de nuevo en su rutina normal. Estaban agradecidos de tener su vida de nuevo en marcha. Blaine felizmente servía a Kurt todas las mañanas antes de que Rick llegara para trabajar en el musical y Kurt se fuera a ensayar. Pasaban los fines de semana saliendo con los amigos, y sus noches haciendo el amor apasionadamente. Su vínculo se sentía más fuerte y más estrecho que antes. Haber sido forzados a estar separados, los había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que se amaban y necesitaban, y sabían que tenían suerte. La mayoría de los amos y esclavos, destrozados y obligados a separarse, nunca se volvían a reunir. Ellos se adoraban con un amor y aprecio renovado.

Pero las cosas no eran perfectas.

Blaine a menudo tenía pesadillas.

Varias noches a la semana revivía su separación de Kurt. Podía sentir los brazos del enorme hombre alrededor de su cintura, arrancándolo de las manos de Kurt. Podía sentir su collar y brazaletes siendo arrancados de su cuello y muñecas. Se despertaba retorciéndose, gritando el nombre de Kurt, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de terror. Kurt lo abrazaba y le aseguraba que nadie se lo quitaría nunca más, mientras acariciaba su punto de ronroneo y lo besaba suavemente hasta que se volvía a dormir. Los sueños de Blaine le rompían el corazón a Kurt. ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a estar obsesionado por lo que había sucedido?

Y luego estaba el renovado temor de Blaine hacia otros maestros.

Ninguno de ellos había sido realmente consciente del miedo de Blaine hasta su primer viaje a la tienda de comestibles. Inicialmente Blaine estaba emocionada por salir del apartamento, pero al acercarse a la tienda, se sentía cada vez más nervioso e inquieto. Apretó el brazo de Kurt y se le adhirió a su costado. Mientras caminaban por la tienda, su miedo creció más y más. ¿Y si alguien trataba de llevárselo? Cada vez que un maestro pasaba demasiado cerca, lo hacía ponerse tenso y clavar sus uñas en el brazo de Kurt. Si un maestro lo miraba un segundo de más, empezaba a temblar.

Kurt estaba sorprendido.

"Blaine... no tienes nada que temer. ¿Por qué tienes miedo? Traes un collar y llevas brazaletes. Estoy justo aquí. Nadie te molestará."

"¿Qué tal si alguien trata de llevarme?"

"Nadia va a llevarte, Blaine."

"Sebastian lo hizo."

Kurt ardía de furia. Odiaría a Sebastian Smythe por el resto de su vida. Gracias a Sebastian, la sumisió de Blaine estaba de vuelta con una fuerza abrumadora. Justo como el primer año que pasaron juntos, Kurt requeriría paciencia, estímulo y entrenamiento para que Blaine recuperara su fuerza, confianza, y la capacidad de mirar a otros maestros directamente a los ojos. Todo ello tomaría tiempo.

Tiempo que Kurt no tenía. No en este momento.

Con el show a punto de empezar, Kurt tendría ensayos por la mañana, tiempo de descanso por la tarde, y actuaciones por la noche. Los primeros siete shows ya estaban vendidos y tal como había predicho Blaine, las palabras 'Kurt Hummel' y 'Tony al Mejor Actor de un Musical', ya empezaban a escucharse. Suponiendo que el show funcionara tal como todo el mundo esperaba, su agenda estaría así durante un año o más, lo que significaba muy poco tiempo libre.

Kurt estaba lleno de culpa. Sentía como si no hubiera hecho nada durante todo ese año, mas que fallarle a su esclavo. Su padre trató de tranquilizarlo.

"Vamos, muchacho. Estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo. Todo esto estaba fuera de tu alcance, ¿pero sabes qué, Kurt? Luchaste. Luchaste tan fuerte y ganaste. No dejaste que se salieran con la suya. Fuiste tras ellos y ahora tienes a Blaine de vuelta. Eso es impresionante."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "En realidad no. Realmente no hice nada. Puck hizo todo el trabajo duro, y Cooper lo terminó. Todo lo que hice fue llorar y perder el tiempo haciendo el papeleo para la apelación." Y engañar a Blaine con otro esclavo.

Burt negó con la cabeza. "No es cierto. Hiciste exactamente lo que tenías que hacer. Te quedaste fuera del peligro, evitaste la cárcel, y nunca te diste por vencido con Blaine. Y cuando llegó el momento, corriste directamente hacia el hogar de otro maestro y lo trajiste de vuelta. Créeme, Kurt. Eso es más de lo que un montón de maestros han hecho. No te martirices. Con el tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad, incluso Blaine."

Kurt suspiró con resignación. Sabía que su padre tenía razón, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

...

Unos días antes del estreno, Kurt tuvo un encuentro con Tristan vía Skype. No se habían comunicado desde que Michael Smythe firmara los papeles. Quedaron en encontrarse a la medianoche hora de Nueva York, 6:00 am hora París. Tanto Blaine como Sebastian estarían dormidos.

Kurt se sorprendido un poco cuando la cara sonriente de Tristan apareció en la pantalla.

"¡Hola Kurt!"

Tristan estaba positivamente brillante. Su suave piel marrón lucía sedosa y brillante. Parecía fresco y saludable. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír divertido a causa de las dos gruesas coletas en ambos lados de su cabeza. Pero lo que realmente brillaba era su collar. Hecho totalmente de diamantes. Más bien grandes diamantes. Kurt estaba seguro que costaba una fortuna.

"Hey Tristan. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Maravillosamente, fabulosamente y todo lo que te imagines." Tristán rió con una risa verdaderamente feliz que hizo a Kurt sonreír.

"¿Así que las cosas con Sebastian están bien?"

Los ojos de Tristan brillaban con amor y sumisión.

"Sí. Mejor que bien. Las cosas están... No puedo describirlo. Es como era antes de que todo aquello pasara, pero aún mejor. Siento su amor por mí de una manera que nunca había sentido antes. Ni siquiera en nuestro primer día de reclamación. Es como si por fin tuviera todo su amor. Todo. Todo su corazón. Y él está finalmente en un punto en el que acepta todo el amor que siento por él. Está decidido a hacer todo por mí. Siempre me había mimado, pero ahora... ahora incluso tengo que admitir que es un poco ridículo." Tristan levantó las muñecas. En cada muñeca había varios diamantes y pulseras de plata. "Me da regalos constantemente. Tengo tantas joyas y diamantes que me siento como Elizabeth Taylor."

Kurt se rió. Podía ver el cambio en los ojos de Tristan. Sumisión total. Era fuerte y completa gracias a que de nuevo poseía un collar y el cuidado de un maestro. Kurt estaba agradecido de que Tristan finalmente estuviera siendo cuidado y amado en la forma en que se merecía, pero se preguntó si Sebastian lo había castigado por haberle servido.

"Tristán, mencionaste en uno de tus mensajes de texto que le dijiste a Sebastián sobre nuestra ayuda mutua. ¿Cómo se lo tomó?"

Los ojos de Tristan se oscurecieron. "Él me castigó por una semana. Cinco días por ti y dos días por Royce. Una semana de esclavitud brutal. La esclavitud más brutal y el sexo más salvaje por el que he pasado. Incluso fuimos a Maitres... al quinto piso."

Kurt se devanaba los sesos. ¿Maitres ? Blaine había mencionado comer allí. ¿No era un restaurante?

"¿Qué es Maitres?"

"Un club privado para maestros."

"¿El quinto piso es el último piso?"

"Sí."

Oh.

Mierda.

Todo el mundo sabía para qué estaba reservado el último piso de los clubes para Maestros.

"¿Estás bien?"

Tristán sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Me lo merecía. Todo."

Kurt se mordió el labio y se clavó las uñas en la mano. Okay. Eso no era cierto. Sebastian había echado a Tristan. Tristan había sido libre de buscar otros maestros. No había traicionado o desobedecido a Sebastian. Todo lo que había pasado era culpa de Sebastian, no de Tristan. Kurt decidió no mencionarlo.

"¿Entonces ahora las cosas están bien?"

"Excepcionales. ¿Cómo está Blaine?"

"Está bien. Está trabajando en su nuevo musical. Está casi recuperado."

"¿Casi?"

"Él tiene pesadillas y de nuevo tiene miedo de otros maestros, pero... en su mayoría está genial. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo."

Tristan se entristeció. "Lo siento mucho, Kurt. Lamento mucho que Sebastian haya causado tanto dolor... a todos nosotros. Te prometo que está mejor y que nunca te molestará de nuevo. Nos vamos a quedar en París de forma permanente. Nos vamos amudar a un nuevo hogar, y el padre de Sebastián le regalará JacqueLeTech. Será su empresa, independiente, propiedad exclusiva de Sebastian. No habrá vínculos con la empresa o los intereses de su padre. Sebastian está emocionado y estamos felices. Muy felices. Todo va a estar bien de ahora en adelante."

La brillante sonrisa de Tristan y su fuerte convicción hizo que Kurt le creyera. "Está bien. Suena perfecto. Sólo... cuídate, Tristan, y si alguna vez me necesitas..."

Tristán asintió. "Lo sé. Gracias. Por todo, Kurt. Y rómpete una pierna en el estreno. Me gustaría poder estar allí. Sé que vas a estar increíble."

Después de un último adiós, Tristan cerró la tapa de su laptop y subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. Se quitó la ropa, se soltó el cabello, y se metió en la cama. Sebastian se dio la vuelta y echó el brazo por encima de él, acercándolo.

"Mmm... ¿a dónde fuiste?"

Tristan no podía mentir. "A hablar con Kurt."

Los ojos de Sebastián se abrieron de golpe. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Yo quería que él supiera que estoy bien. Que estamos bien. Y yo quería saber cómo está Blaine."

Sebastian se relajó y se inclinó para acariciar el cabello de Tristan. "Y... ¿cómo está?"

"Está bien." Tristán no iba a alimentar la culpabilidad de Sebastian.

Sebastian lo miró a los ojos. "Y tú y yo... ¿cómo estamos?"

Tristan sonrió. "Estamos perfectamente, maestro. Simple y sencillamente perfecto."

...

Kurt no se consideraba supersticioso, pero tenía ciertos rituales para el día previo y el día del estreno. Esos rituales consistían en su mayoría, en alejar sus nervios perdiéndose en el cuerpo de Blaine.

Algo que Blaine estaba esperando.

Estaban sentados en la sala viendo la televisión. Durante un comerical, los ojos de Blaine recorrieron la mesa para cojer. No la habían usado desde su regreso.

"¿Señor?" Blaine miró a Kurt con grandes y hermosos ojos de cachorro. Kurt suspiró.

"¿Sí, lindo y precioso y sexy esclavo?"

"¿Cuando vamos a usar eso?" Blaine hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la mesa.

"Oh... Supongo que la usaremos como preparación para la noche del estreno. ¿Está bien?"

Blaine asintió con entusiasmo.

"Blaine... ¿estás... te sientes listo para nuestra rutina usual para la noche del estreno?"

Blaine lo miró con confusión. ¿Desde cuándo Kurt preguntaba algo así?

"Por supuesto. Sería mala suerte cambiar la rutina."

"Lo sé. Yo sólo... con todo lo que pasó, quería asegurarme de que estabas bien."

"Acepto todas y cada una de las cosas que mi amo desee de mí. La decisión siempre es suya, no mía. Me someto, acepto y obedezco todas las órdenes de mi amo. Soy suyo para que haga conmigo todo lo que él desee. Yo vivo para servir y cumplir su necesidades. Complacerlo a él, es complacerme a mi."

El pene de Kurt se endureció ante las palabras de Blaine. Él las reconoció. Era un viejo credo que se les enseñaba a los esclavos a los 18 años.

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt. "Espero poder ayudarte para conseguir un premio Tony. No es que necesites mi ayuda. Estarás increíble sin importar lo que pase."

Kurt asintió. "Espero poder disfrutar de tu precioso culo."

Blaine sonrió de manera lenta y sexy que hizo que Kurt quisiera saltar sobre él en ese mismo momento, pero había algo de lo que se tenía que encargar.

"Tengo que decirte algo."

La expresión de Blaine cambió a preocupación ante la gravedad en la voz de Kurt.

"¿Sí, señor?"

Kurt suspiró profundamente. No estaba seguro de cómo tomaría Blaine lo que iba a decir. Odiaba la idea de hacerle daño. Claro, los maestros podían hacer lo que querían y los esclavos no tenían nada que decir, pero Kurt nunca había sido ese tipo de maestro. Amaba a Blaine y él siempre había sido fiel. Hasta hace unos pocos meses.

"Um... mientras estabas fuera... por primera vez tuve problemas con mi necesidad de dominar. Nunca había tenido ese problema. Al menos no desde la escuela. Siempre te había tenido. Pero... mientras estuviste fuera... las cosas... las cosas se volvieron difíciles."

Blaine asintió comprensivamente. "¿Fuiste a un club gratuito?"

Kurt estaba en shock. "¿Qué? ¡Un club... no! ¡No, Blaine! ¡No! Yo nunca... ¿cómo puedes preguntar eso?"

"Te ves muy serio y culpable."

"Me siento culpable, pero no de eso. Nunca fui a un club gratuito. Nunca haría eso. Esos lugares son horribles."

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento antes de que Kurt comenzara de nuevo a hablar.

"Yo no fui a un club gratuito, pero sí... estuve con alguien."

"¿Con quién?"

"Con Tristan."

"¿Con Tristan?" Blaine se sorprendió.

"Si. Nos conocimos, y... nos hicimos amigos. No sabíamos quiénes éramos. No sabía que era el esclavo de Sebastian hasta justo antes de ir a buscarte, y él no sabía que Sebastian te tenía. Fue pura coincidencia."

Blaine se quedó en silencio. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con una voz muy baja y con ojos tristes.

"¿Te sirvió?"

"Sí."

"¿Dormiste con él?"

"Sí. ¡Digo, no! No hubo sexo. Sólo... dormía a mi lado en la noche. Estar cerca de un maestro hace que sea más fácil para un esclavo dormir."

"Sí, lo sé, señor."

Kurt se inclinó un poco hacia atrás. Demonios.

Blaine se veía triste y... ¿enojado? No. ¿Decepcionado? Sí, decepcionado y algo más. Kurt se sintió horrible.

"¿Por qué Tristan?"

"¿Por qué Tristan?" repitió Kurt.

"Sí. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no otro esclavo?"

"Um... simplemente sucedió. Sucedió que nos conocimos. Quiero decir, al final, me alegro de que nos conociéramos. Me ayudó a econtrarte más fácil y más rápido."

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en encontrarme?"

Kurt se sintió un poco desilusionado por esa pregunta.

"Bueno, no sabíamos por dónde empezar. Una vez que nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas con tu madre, fue como si hubieras desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Le tomó a Puck un tiempo para reunir pistas y armar el rompecabezas."

"¿Y mientras Puck armaba el rompecabezas, Tristan... Tristan te estaba sirviendo?"

Kurt frunció el ceño. "No... eso... así no pasaron las cosas. Digo... Tristan y yo fuimos sólo amigos al principio. Nada ocurrió hasta más tarde."

"¿Y entonces se convirtieron en algo más que amigos?"

"No, quiero decir... cuando lo dices así, suena como si estuviéramos en una relación."

"¿No fue así?"

"¡No! Éramos amigos ayudándonos a sobrevivir. Eso es todo. Nada más. No amo a Tristán. Nunca lo amé. Solo te amo a ti. Siempre a ti."

Blaine miró a Kurt con expresión extraña. Una expresión de Kurt nunca antes había visto.

"¿Tristan te ama?"

"Ama a Sebastian justo como yo te amo a ti. Sólo nos... utilizamos mutuamente."

"Tu nunca hubieras sido capaz de utilizar a un esclavo sólo así."

Kurt se sintió totalmente confundido por la extraña expresión y la reacción de Blaine. Sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo.

"Okay. Mala elección de palabras. No utilicé. Ayudé. Nos ayudamos a sobrevivir. Eso es todo. ¿Entiendes?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

Kurt se sintió exasperado. "Blaine, ¿por qué estás molesto acerca de esto? Tú y yo fuimos puestos en situaciones en las que tuvimos que hacer lo que pudimos para sobrevivir."

"Tú tenías una opción. Yo no la tenía."

Kurt se quedó sin habla. No tenía ni idea de cómo responder. Nunca se le habría ocurrido a él que Blaine se sentiría molesto por Tristan. La arrogancia de los maestros.

Y entonces todo se volvió claro como el cristal.

"Tú eres mi maestro. No el suyo. Mío."

"Por supuesto que soy tu maestro, Blaine."

"No quiero compartirte."

"No tienes que..." De repente Kurt entendió la extraña expresión de Blaine.

Celos.

Nunca antes había visto a Blaine celoso. Por supuesto, él nunca le había dado una razón para estar celoso.

Blaine, mi relación con Tristan fue sólo una cosa que surgió de la pesadilla de este verano. No tienes motivos para estar celoso. Te amo. Te deseo. Sólo a ti. Tú eres mi esclavo. Mi precioso, maravilloso, culo sexy, de increíble resistencia, que puede tomar todo lo que quiera darle y más, obediente, súper sumiso esclao. Mío. Y yo soy tu maestro."

Mientras hablaba, Kurt volteó a Blaine sobre su espalda y se colocó encima de él. Blaine cerró los ojos y se entregó al poderoso dominio de Kurt. Kurt mordió y chupó el cuello de Blaine, dejando marcas rojas oscuras y diminutas mordidas. Se abrió camino por el pecho de Blaine antes de regresar para juntar sus bocas en un caliente y exigente beso. Se quedó inmóvil sobre Blaine y lo miró a los ojos.

"Sólo te amo a ti, Blaine. Sólo a ti. Eres el único esclavo que siempre querré."

Blaine asintió. "Es que...yo... te extrañé mucho. Luché tan fuerte esperando a que vinieras a buscarme."

"Lo sé, mi amor. Por favor, no creas que nuestra separación fue fácil para mí. Pregúntale a Seth. Me quedé paralizado durante semanas. No comía, no dormía. Ni siquiera me bañaba."

Blaine arqueó una ceja. "¿No te bañabas?"

Kurt sonrió. "Eso debería decirte algo."

"Así es. Definitivamente eso me dice algo."

Kurt se rió y lo besó de nuevo antes de ponerse serio. "¿Lo entiendes ahora?" Blaine asintió. "¿Me perdonas? "Blaine sonrió.

"No hay nada que perdonar. Sólo tenemos que olvidar."

...

Kurt llegó a casa al mediodía del día previo a la apertura del show. Envió a Rick casa, retiró la jaula de castidad del pene de Blaine, le ordenó tomar una ducha en el baño pequeño, y luego ir a su jaula. Blaine ansiosamente obedeció. Podía sentir la tensión de Kurt junto con su control y deseo sexual. Era fuerte, caliente y estaba hambriento.

Blaine esperó con ansiedad en su jaula, mientras que Kurt tomaba una larga ducha. No podía esperar a que Kurt se lo cogiera. Sólo habían estado haciendo el amor desde sus sesiones de bondage. Mientras que él amaba la suave dulzura de su amor, su cuerpo ansiaba el predominio y la sensación de consumo del pene de Kurt, estrellándose contra él. Capturándolo y dejándole claro a quién pertenecía. Él también tenía hambre de más esclavitud y castigo.

Kurt salió del baño oliendo a fresco, limpio y puramente a Kurt. Blaine cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Le encantaba el olor de Kurt. Abrió los ojos y vio a Kurt peinar su cabello en sexys picos. Kurt se quitó la toalla y Blaine miró su perfecto y apretado trasero rosa pálido. Él arrastró sus ojos por las piernas de Kurt. Eran fuertes y musculosas por años de danza. Kurt se dio la vuelta y Blaine bajó rápidamente los ojos. El dominio de Kurt se levantó mientras miraba a su precioso Blaine. La sumisión y obediencia abrumadora de Blaine era tan intoxicante. Kurt planeaba devorarlo. Se acercó a la jaula y abrió la puerta.

"Gateando hasta la sala de estar."

Kurt había movido la mesa para cojer al centro de la habitación. Blaine soltó un pequeño gemido cuando la vio. Su miembro se endureció hasta el punto de ser doloroso. Kurt sonrió.

"De pie, Blaine. Tus manos en la espalda."

Blaine rápidamente se puso de pie y colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda. Kurt ató las muñecas con pesados grilletes de hierro. También inmovilizó sus antebrazos con un apretado armbinder***** de cuero y lo llevó a la mesa. Besó suavemente la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine y le susurró al oído.

"¿Te someterás ante tu amo, Blaine? ¿Te someterás a mis demandas?"

"Sí, señor. Siempre señor."

"Buen chico. No podrás venirte. ¿Entendido?"

La voz de Blaine temblaba. "Sí señor."

En lugar de tener a Blaine en lo alto de la mesa, Kurt lo empujó para que se doblara por la cintura, con la cabeza y el pecho apoyados en la mesa. Blaine volvió la cabeza hacia un lado mientras Kurt colocaba una amplia barra de hierro en su cuello. Era tan apretada, que no podía mover la cabeza. Kurt le separó totalmente los pies hasta sujetar con grilletes sus tobillos a las patas de la mesa. También inmovilizó sus pantorrillas. Blaine gimió. Él estaba completamente amarrado a la mesa e incapaz de moverse. Su culo estaba empapado, listo para el pene de Kurt.

Pero Kurt tenía otras ideas.

Blaine se sorprendió cuando Kurt deslizó un apretado anillo en su miembro dolorosamente duro. No venirse era algo que Blaine siempre esperaba poder controlar con fuerza de voluntad y sumisión. Kurt envolvió cuidadosamente una cuerda alrededor de su pene y ató cada extremo de la cuerda a la mesa. Blaine estaba ahora gimiendo en voz alta. Su pene estaba en agonía y la necesidad de venirse estaba ardiendo caliente y fuerte. Se ahogó más y más profundamente en su sumisión mientras luchaba por mantener el control de su orgasmo.

Kurt colgó una pesada bola en los testículos de Blaine, haciendo que Blaine gimiera progresivamente mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Kurt sacó una mordaza de bola y se la puso en la boca, cerrándola detrás de su cabeza.

"Me encanta escucharte gritar, pero tenemos mucho camino por recorrer. No quiero que pierdas la voz."

¿Había más?

Blaine gritó alrededor de la mordaza de bola cuando Kurt deslizó tres dedos en su culo. Se encargó del culo de Blaine por un momento antes de sacarle los dedos y darle gentilmente tiernos besitos por toda la espalda.

"Ahora que sé lo mucho que disfrutas de la electricidad, pensé complacerte ya que has sido un muy buen chico."

Blaine sintió un tapón anal ser empujado lentamente en su culo. Ohhh... se sentía tan bien estar finalmente lleno, pero el tapón anal se sentía diferente a los que Kurt utilizaba normalmente. Era ajustado y enorme, pero se sentía más frío... más suave... como...

El cuerpo de Blaine se retorció y se convulsionó violentamente mientras gritaba desesperadamente alrededor de la mordaza.

Era un tapón anal eléctrico.

Las poderozas olas de calor, pulsando a través de su culo a un ritmo constante, se agitaban suavemente contra su próstata. Blaine seguía gritando alrededor de la mordaza. Él se iba a venir. El anillo en su pene no lo detendría. Estaba seguro de que todo su cuerpo se iba a romper en pequeños pedazos.

Kurt quitó la mordaza de bola y Blaine gritó. Respiraba fuertemente y sudaba. Era demasiado. Tenía que venirse. Debía venirse. Moriría si no se venía.

Y entonces el látigo le dió a lo largo de su espalda.

Los gritos de Blaine llenaron el apartamento. Alternaba entre fuertes gritos de lamento, y gritos de súplica frenética. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro mientras su mente se rompía. El placer era demasiado. El dolor era demasiado. Estaba flotando sin rumbo, perdido por completo en una neblina de intensas sensaciones eróticas corriendo por su cuerpo hasta que la voz exigente de Kurt lo trajo de vuelta.

"Blaine... Blaine, mi amor... ¿Estás disfrutando de la forma en que tu maestro usa tu cuerpo?"

"Sí... sí... siempre. Por favor... maestro... más... más..."

"No te puedes venir, Blaine. ¿Te vendrás sin permiso?"

Blaine respondió con un grito.

Kurt lo azotó durante unos minutos más antes de parar para quitar el anillo de su pene, pero no le dio permiso para venirse. Blaine no estaba seguro de si haberle quitado el anillo del pene era un alivio o simplemente era más tortura, especialmente cuando Kurt retiró el tapón anal y lo reemplazó con su miembro.

Kurt era implacable. Golpeó el culo de Blaine hasta que explotó con un grito agudo. Blaine no podía aguantar más. El grito de Kurt lo llevó al límite y su miembro disparó ráfagas calientes de semen por todo el suelo.

"Cuando finalmente te libere, limpiarás el suelo con la lengua."

"S-sí... señor."

"Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso en un largo rato. No tengo más remedio que mantenerte aquí todo el día ya que me has desobedecido. Voy a mantener tu culo lleno todo el día. Entre mi pene y el tapón anal eléctrico, vas a pasar todo el día siendo cogido, mi amor."

"S-sí... señor."

Horas más tarde, estaban en la cama, bañados, alimentados y agotados. El culo de Blaine estaba destrozado. No podía caminar y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero se sentía fantástico. Y restablecido. Kurt lo amaba a él y sólo a él. A nadie más. Nadie más lograría disfrutar de los deliciosos y brutales castigos de Kurt. Sólo él.

Mientras yacían en la cama, Kurt pensó en su conversación respecto a Tristan. Se sintió un poco tonto por no pensar en ello antes. Porque así como él se sentía tan posesivo y protector con Blaine, Blaine se sentía igual con él. Maestro y esclavo venerándose mutuamente, se amaban más que a nada y se pertenecían el uno al otro. Sí, Kurt estaba a cargo, pero eso no significaba que los sentimientos de Blaine hacia él no fueran importantes, ni tan fuertes, ni tan poderoso como los que él sentía por Blaine. Por supuesto que Blaine se sentía herido y celoso. Los esclavos querían y necesitaban ser reclamados. Otro esclavo apareciendo en la escena, se volvía una amenaza. Kurt negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no había pensado alguna vez en eso?

Acarició el cabello de Blaine y lo vio dormir.

"No te preocupes, Blaine. Eres el único para mí. Te amo a tí y a nadie más. Nadie más que tú."

**...**

**NOCHE DEL ESTRENO  
**

Kurt despertó emocionado y nervioso. Esta noche era LA NOCHE. Todos los meses de duro trabajo lo habían llevado hasta la actuación de esta noche. Su actuación tenía que ser más que excepcional. Tenía que ser increíble. Las primeras críticas del show tenían que ser fuertes y positivamente brillantes con el fin de garantizar una ejecución exitosa. Los primeros siete shows vendidos eran un gran comienzo, pero Kurt quería asegurarse de que su buena suerte continuara.

Él y Blaine pasaron el día relajándose, respondiendo llamadas, correos electrónicos y mensajes de texto deseándole buena suerte, y preguntando los detalles para el after party en El Celestial. Blaine se sentó en la cama y observó a Kurt preparando sus vestuarios para la noche.

"¡Oh, no!" Kurt golpeó su frente.

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo que estar en el teatro a las 5:00 pm. Rick no vendrá a recogerte hasta las 7:00 pm. Estarás aquí solo."

Blaine rió. "Está bien, señor. Estaré bien."

"¿Seguro?"

"Por supuesto. Tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme a ello. Con el inicio de la temporada del Show, estarás fuera. Estaré solo casi todas las tardes y las noches."

Kurt cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado esto? Claro, Blaine se había quedado solo en el pasado, pero con todo lo que había sucedido, Kurt no lo quería dejar solo esta vez.

"Déjame ver si se me ocurre algo. Quizás podrías alternar entre Chandler y Rachel. O tal vez Finn podría quedarse contigo. Creo que el show de Rachel aún no tiene fecha de estreno."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No necesito una niñera. Voy a estar bien."

Kurt lo dejó. No podía preocuparse acerca de eso ahora. Tenía que concentrarse en esta noche.

**K & B & K & B**

En realidad Kurt tardó una eternidad en salir del apartamento. Se suponía que debía estar en el teatro a las 5:00 pm, pero es que de verdad odiaba dejar solo a Blaine.

"No te vayas hasta que llegue Rick. Si necesitas llamarme, entonces llámame. Tal vez debería ver si Chandler puede..."

Blaine se inclinó y lo besó. "Señor, por favor detente. Te estás preocupando por nada. Estoy bien. Voy a estar bien. Voy a tomar una ducha, a descansar y luego a vestirme. No me iré hasta que Rick llegue. Lo prometo."

Kurt estaba a punto de protestar cuando sonó su teléfono celular. Troy.

"Hey, de verdad necesitas venir si realmente quieres que lleguemos a las 5:00 pm."

"Lo siento, lo siento. Voy en camino." Kurt colgó y miró a Blaine a los ojos.

"Tu sumisión es mía y sólo mía. No tienes por qué temerle a nadie, porque claramente me perteneces, y te amo."

Blaine asintió. "Yo también te amo. Rómpete una pierna."

Kurt le dio un beso antes de salir. Blaine se quedó en medio de la sala por un momento, escuchando el silencio. Era la primera vez que se quedaba total y completamente solo en un muy largo tiempo. Incluso cuando estuvo con Sebastián, nunca se quedó completamente solo a pesar de haberse sentido más solo que nunca antes en su vida.

Entró en la habitación de Broadway y se sentó en el piano. Tocó un rato con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la música a la deriva y dentro de él. La música siempre había sido su segundo lugar seguro. Los brazos de Kurt eran el primero.

Se preparó un sándwich, comió, se duchó y se vistió. Acababa de terminar de peinarse y gelificar su cabello cuando el timbre sonó. No podía recordar un momento en el que hubiera tenido que abrir la puerta él mismo.

"¿Sí?"

"Hey, soy yo. ¿Estás listo?"

"Sí. En seguida bajo."

Rick estaba de pie en la parte inferior de la escalera llevando un traje de color púrpura y una extraña corbata de color amarillo muy fuerte. Blaine sonrió. A él y a Kurt les encantaba discutir acerca de la sexualidad de Rick. Rick nunca se lo había dicho, y Blaine nunca se lo había preguntado. Kevin le dijo a Kurt que él pensaba que Rick era gay. Kurt se negaba a creerlo dadas sus elecciones de moda. Al igual que esta noche.

"Te ves muy bien, Blaine. Muy apuesto."

"Gracias. Te ves... colorido."

Rick se rió.

...

El show estuvo increíble.

La ovación fue larga y sonora.

Blaine se sentía tan orgulloso, que no pudo evitar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. A pesar de los peores meses de su vida, Kurt había logrado prepararse y dar un galardonado rendimiento. Incluso Brad había estado excepcional. El sonido de la audiencia fue enérgico y positivo. Burt destellaba mientras unas pocas personas que sabían que él era el padre de Kurt, se detenían para felicitarlo. Incluso Rachel era todo elogios y alabanzas.

Después de una rápida visita al backstage para dar besos y abrazos de felicitación, todo el mundo se dirigió al Celestial para el after party. Blaine se quedó cerca de Seth y de Chandler ya que Rick había desaparecido para hablar con alguien que vio. Blaine miró lleno de cansancio a los otros maestros en la habitación. Varios se acercaron a él para decir alabanzas sobre Kurt. Blaine luchó por sonreír y asentir, y controlar el miedo burbujeando en su interior. _Ellos no te quieren. Tú perteneces a Kurt, y ellos lo saben. Está bien._ Burt podía ver su estrés. Se acercó y puso suavemente una mano en el hombro de Blaine.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?"

"Si. Es sólo que... me pongo nervioso."

Burt asintió. "Es comprensible. Está bien. Estás a salvo. Lo prometo."

Blaine asintió y sonrió. Carole llegó corriendo otra vez, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Adivina quién está aquí?"

"¿Quién?"

Carole se hizo a un lado para revelar a Quinn y a Noah dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Quinn parecía absolutamente fabulosa en un sexy vestido negro y tacones altos. Noah se veía muy guapo en un traje de corte italiano. Él también parecía muy sumiso.

"¡Blaine!" Quinn corrió hacia él y le echó los brazos al cuello. Blaine estaba totalmente desprevenido. Se quedó inmóvil, pero Quinn no pareció darse cuenta.

"Oh, Blaine. Estoy tan feliz de verte. Sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero siento como si hubieras sido una parte muy importante de mi vida en estos últimos meses. Estoy tan contenta de que estés en casa."

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y trató de recordar lo que Kurt le había dicho acerca de Quinn ayudando a buscarlo, pero estaba más intrigado por Noah. Nunca lo había visto tan sumiso. Él estaba de pie cerca de Quinn, sosteniendo su mano. Dio a Blaine una rápida sonrisa, misma que Blaine regresó. Se sintió agradecido cuando Carole le preguntó en voz baja a Burt exactamente lo que Blaine había estado preguntándose.

"Noah es un esclavo de mancha incompleta, ¿no?"

"Sí."

"Por lo tanto, él y Quinn... ¿cómo funciona eso?"

"Bueno, a Quinn no parece importarle. Noah es en su mayoría sumiso cuando está con ella, pero cuando su dominio se enciende, no lo apaga. Ella dice que en realidad le gusta el desafío. Han accedido a ir despacio y ver a dónde los lleva."

"¿Quieren a Beth de vuelta?"

"No. Ellos no quieren desestabilizar la vida de la pequeña. Suponiendo que todo sale bien, Beth se quedará con Shelby y ellos seguirán visitándola."

De repente hubo fuertes gritos y aplausos cuando el elenco del show llegó. Kurt se dirigió directamente hacia Blaine.

"Hola señor."

"Hola precioso. ¿Estás bien?"

Blaine sonrió. "Estoy bien."

La fiesta creció y se volvió ruidosa mientras todos disfrutaban del bar y el buffet. Blaine se quedó cerca de Kurt, sonriendo, riendo y hablando. Se sentía como en los viejos tiempos. Normal. Natural. Las cosas como debían ser.

Más tarde en la noche, una periodista de un sitio en línea de análisis de Broadway preguntó a Kurt si podría tener unos minutos para hacerle unas preguntas. El humor de Kurt era tan bueno que estuvo de acuerdo en lugar de estar molesto con ella por la interrupción de la fiesta. Blaine decidió tomar aire. Kurt le pidió a Rick que fuera con él.

Una vez fuera, Blaine respiró hondo varias veces. Él se sentía muy bien. Estaba tan orgulloso de Kurt y tan contento de estar en su hogar. No quería volver a dejar su hogar nunca más.

"¿Blaine?"

Blaine se dio la vuelta.

Kaden.

Se veía muy guapo con un traje negro clásico, pero estaba visiblemente nervioso y con ojos tristes y asustados.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Um... Yo... Fui al show. Quería verlo. Oí hablar de ello durante tanto tiempo..." Se detuvo y miró al suelo. Blaine lo miró.

"Bueno, eso fue amable de tu parte. Supongo que era lo menos que podías hacer."

Las lágrimas rodaban lentamente por las mejillas de Kaden. "Yo... Blaine... L-lo si-siento. Lo si-siento. Me engañó. No... eso no es verdad. Sabía que estaba mal, pero lo hice de todos modos. Nunca pensé que realmente te llevarían lejos. Todo el mundo sabe lo mucho que Kurt te ama. Pensé... pensé que todo saldría bien, y que me reclamaría y... Lo siento, Blaine. Lo siento mucho."

Blaine lo miró. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

Rick se acercó con un pañuelo de color verde brillante. "Toma. Deja de llorar." En lugar de sólo darle el pañuelo a Kaden, Rick comenzó a frotarle suavemente las mejillas y alrededor de los ojos. Sus ojos se encontraron y se conectaron. Se quedaron allí, mirándose el uno al otro. Finalmente Rick exhaló un entrecortado "Hola." Kaden parpadeó. "Hola."

Blaine los miró fijamente. Tenía la sensación de que estaba viendo el amor a primera vista. La forma en que se miraban el uno al otro le recordaba la primera vez que Chandler y Seth se miraron a los ojos.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Kaden y Rick sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos hasta que Kurt salió.

"¡Ahí estás! Te estaba buscando..." Kurt se detuvo cuando vio a Kaden.

Y perdió el control.

"¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

El hechizo se rompió y Kaden miró a Kurt. " Oh... Yo... Hola. Um... Vine a ver el show... y... quería disculparme con Blaine... y contigo."

"¿Disculparte? ¿Quieres pedir disculpas por traicionarnos? ¿Por traicionar a Blaine? ¡Él era tu amigo! Siempre estaba preocupado por ti, y ¿así es como le pagas?"

Kaden comenzó a llorar de nuevo. "Yo... Lo si-siento. Por favor... Yo... "

"¡Cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí después de lo que hiciste!"

Blaine puso una mano en el brazo de Kurt. "Señor... por favor, no pasa nada."

"¡Claro que sí!"

Rick se apartó de Kaden. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que hiciste?"

Kaden ahora estaba llorando y encontraba muy difícil hablar. Kurt estaba feliz de responder.

"¡Nos vendió! ¡Él es el que fue con el Ministerio! ¡Él es el que les dijo que yo era un abusador! ¡Él es un idiota!"

Rick miró a Kaden con sorpresa que poco a poco se transformó en decepción.

"¡Lo siento! Yo no... él lo hizo..." Kaden se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

Blaine le habló, pero siguió corriendo. Rick se quedó mirando como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Kurt todavía estaba enojado. "Déjalo que se vaya. Yo no quiero volver a verlo nunca más. No puedo creer que haya venido aquí. Vamos."

Blaine se volvió lentamente y siguió a Kurt hacia adentro.

Rick se quedó allí , mirando hacia donde Kaden corrió.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt y Blaine yacían en la cama leyendo las críticas favorables del show. Era oficial. El espectáculo había sido un éxito rotundo.

Kurt cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la cabecera y exhaló. Todo era perfecto. Tenía a Blaine de vuelta. El espectáculo había sido un éxito. Tristan estaba feliz. Su padre estaba bien. Incluso Quinn y Noah parecían estar yendo bien. Cada uno en su mundo estaba feliz y establecido.

"¿Señor?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Sobre lo de anoche?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Acerca de Kaden..."

Kurt se quedó en su estado relajado con los ojos cerrados. "Lo sé. No puedo creer que haya tenido el valor para presentarse allí. ¿Cómo supo que estaríamos allí? Estoy seguro de que no fue invitado."

"¿Kurt?"

Blaine llamándolo por su nombre. Kurt abrió los ojos. "¿Qué?"

"Creo que Rick está enamorada de él."

" ¿Qué? "

"Creo que Rick se enamoró de Kaden anoche. Antes de que llegaras, ellos simplemente estaban mirándose el uno al otro. Mirándose como Chandler y Seth se miraron cuando los invitamos a cenar para que se conocieran."

"Pero... ¡Kaden te traicionó! Es un traidor cobarde que vendió a alguien que se preocupaba por él. Rick puede encontrar a alguien mejor. "

"Tal vez, pero... no sé. Quizás Rick sería bueno para Kaden. Kaden necesita a alguien fuerte y amoroso. Alguien que no vaya a abusar de él. Alguien que vaya a cuidar bien de él."

"Lo siento, pero ¿estás olvidando lo que nos pasó por las mentiras que Kaden dijo?"

"No, pero Kaden siempre ha sido débil. Ha pasado por muchos dolores de cabeza y por situaciones fuertes de abuso. No me gustaría que él perdiera una buena oportunidad porque Rick tiene un sentido de lealtad hacia nosotros. Kaden no mintió acerca de ti por malicia. Lo hizo porque fue empujado a ello. Sí, debió haberse negado, pero... Kaden no tiene ese tipo de fuerza. Su pasado lo ha dejado dañado y desesperado. Rick sería bueno para él."

Kurt sacudió lentamente la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que con todo lo que había vivido, desde una madre sin corazón, hasta la pesadilla de este verano, Blaine todavía tuviera un corazón lleno de amor, bondad y perdón? Se acercó y tomó la mano de Blaine.

"Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

**R & K & R & K**

Rick llegó 15 minutos antes. Kurt abrió la puerta y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás simplemente a causa de su ropa. Rick llevaba una horrible camisa verde con negro con garabatos rojos por todas partes. Sus pantalones eran verde oscuro y calzaba mocasines azules.

"Hola. Se que llegué temprano. Lo siento. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para quedarme en casa."

Kurt sonrió. "No te preocupes, está bien. Adelante."

Fue dos días después del estreno del show, y Kurt y Blaine organizaron el almuerzo para que Rick y Kaden se conocieran oficialmente. Le había costado algo de trabajo convencer a Kaden de que estuviera de acuerdo con la reunión. Estaba aterrorizado por la ira de Kurt, pero Blaine le aseguró que no tenía de qué preocuparse y que Kurt estaba bien. Le hizo ver que ese arranque de ira había sido suficiente para dejar fuera todo lo que había pasado.

Una vez que dejó a Rick en la sala de estar, Kurt se dirigió a la cocina donde Blaine estaba preparando la ensalada.

"¿Estamos convencidos de que Rick es gay?"

"Eso creo. Tiene sentimientos por Kaden. ¿Por qué?"

"Sus ropas. Me dan mucho caos sus ropas."

Blaine se echó a reír.

Kaden llegó justo a tiempo, luciendo nervioso y asustado. Blaine lo invitó a entrar.

"Hola. Relájate. Todo está bien."

Kaden agarró el brazo de Blaine. "Lo siento, Blaine. De verdad lo lamento. Estoy tan contento de que estés bien, y yo simplemente... lo siento. Por favor... ¿Puedes perdonarme?"

"Ya te perdoné. Ahora cálmate. Rick es un gran tipo y nunca tratará de convencerte para que me vendas."

La expresión de Kaden decayó. "Oh, Dios, Blaine."

Blaine rió. "Relájate."

En el momento en que entraron en la sala de estar, Kurt y Blaine dejaron de existir. Rick y Kaden se miraron fijamente y entonces estuvo hecho.

Un mes después, Rick reclamó a Kaden.

...

**PARIS **

Royce estacionó su coche y salió. Nunca usaba el servicio de valet. No confiaba lo suficiente en ellos como para encargarles su Maybach. Tal vez lo rayarían o lo tomarían prestado para dar un paseo rápido.

Entró por la puerta principal del Maitres y deslizó su tarjeta de acceso para poder ingresar a la planta principal. La luz permaneció en rojo.

Denegado.

La deslizó nuevamente.

Denegado.

Lo hizo un par de veces mas, cada vez más irritado. De pronto, Mimi, la gerente del club apareció. Detrás de ella estaban Karl y Hans, dos de los guardias de seguridad del club.

"Ah, Mimi. Hola hermosa. Me alegro de verte. Algo parece estar mal con mi tarjeta."

Mimi no sonrió. "No señor. Su membresía del club ha sido cancelada."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Mi membresía ha sido pagada. La pago en su totalidad cada Enero."

"Sí, estoy consciente de ello. La cantidad asignada de los gastos de este año se le devolverá en su totalidad."

"¿Devuelta? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Su membresía ha sido revocada."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"No puedo hacer más comentarios. Usted recibirá una carta de la junta directiva del club en los próximos días. " Mimi se volvió para irse. Royce extendió la mano para agarrar su brazo.

"Espera un minuto..."

Uno de los guardias de seguridad se adelantó y agarró a Royce, casi levantándolo del suelo. Sin esfuerzo lo lanzó hacia la puerta. Royce se quedó en el suelo en estado de shock por un momento antes de ponerse de pie. Se planteó regresar, pero decidió no arriesgarse. Esto tenía que ser un error. Sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a dos miembros de la junta que conocía personalmente. Directo al buzón de voz. Dejó mensajes mientras se dirigía a su coche.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Acabó cenando solo en un pequeño café. Llamó a varios amigos para ver si sabían lo que estaba pasando, pero nadie contestó. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

Irritado y solo, condujo sin rumbo hasta que decidió echar un vistazo en un club gratuito justo fuera de la ciudad. Había estado allí antes, pero había sido hacía bastante tiempo.

En el momento en que entró, se sintió mejor. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba. Un buen polvo para relajarse. Tal vez varias buenas cogidas. Como no había reclamado a ningún esclavo, su dominio siempre tenía hambre. Su cuerpo estaba siempre hambriento. No era un estado saludable, pero no tenía ningún interés en establecerse. Él prefería alimentar su hambre con un buffet de hermosos hombres y ocasionalmente una que otra mujer.

Se sentó en la barra, pidió una bebida y se volvió para ver hacia la pista de baile. Era temprano, así que el lugar no estaba lleno, pero ya había unos 12 esclavos en la pista de baile dando un espectáculo para los pocos maestros presentes. Royce se concentró en un esclavo bajito, delgado con el cabello rizado y negro. Su trasero tenía una forma perfecta. El dominio de Royce gruñó. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Pidió otra copa y continuó viendo el seductor baile de ese esclavo, meneaba sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante y contoneaba su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía los brazos al aire, perdiéndose en la música, con la esperanza de que un maestro pudiera acercarse a él.

Royce terminó su bebida. Estaba a punto de acercarse cuando vio a Daniel.

Mierda.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la barra, esperando que Daniel no lo viera. Royce había conocido a Daniel en un bar a principios de año. Daniel estaba delicioso. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel impecable y muy, pero muy sumiso. Royce estuvo con él alrededor de un mes. El hecho de que Royce lo hubiera mantenido por ese tiempo, había llevado a Daniel a creer que Royce lo reclamaría. Le había costado a Royce meses deshacerse de él.

Royce echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Daniel estaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Mierda. Royce pensó en escapar hacia la puerta, pero Daniel estaba repentinamente de pie justo en frente de él, con los ojos llenos de dolor y nostalgia.

"Hola Royce."

"Hola Daniel."

"Um... ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Por ahí."

"Oh. Um... Yo... Te estaba buscando."

"¿Para qué?"

"Bueno... tu sabes... supongo que creí... que tal vez... con este tiempo y... uh... la distancia entre nosotros pues... um... tal vez habías... cambiado de opinión."

Royce frunció el ceño. "No, no he cambiado de opinión. Y nunca voy a cambiár de opinión. Fue solo sexo. Lo único que queria era coger. No te voy a reclamar, así que ya déjalo."

"Pero... yo pensé..."

"Tú no pensaste nada. Fue solo sexo. Si estás buscando ser reclamado, entonces busca en otra parte. No estoy interesado." Daniel estaba entrando rápidamente en la primera etapa de una crisis.

"Pero... yo... te amo, y tal vez si..."

"¡Tú no me amas, Daniel! ¡Sólo tuvimos sexo! ¡Como un millón de veces! Eso no es amor. ¡Eso es coger!"

Daniel negó lentamente con la cabeza y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. "Sería un buen esclavo para ti. Realmente lo sería. Soy muy obediente y... tal vez si tu quisieras darte una oportunidad... "

Royce había tenido suficiente. ¿Podría este día ponerse peor? "¡Con una mierda! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No te quiero!"

"¿Por qué no? ¡Al menos dame una oportunidad!"

Unas cuantas personas miraron cuando la desesperación de Daniel se hacia más fuerte y más visible.

"Mira. No necesito esta mierda. Vete a casa, Daniel. Olvídate que nos conocimos."

Daniel negó con la cabeza. "¡No!"

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Royce se puso de pie.

Daniel se golpeó a sí mismo en la mejilla y gritó.

"¡Me golpeó! ¡Me golpeó!"

Royce lo miró. "¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!"

Daniel gritaba y lloraba. "¡Me golpeó! ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? ¿Por qué me golpeas?"

Los ojos de Royce se agrandaron mientras una multitud comenzaba a moverse alrededor de ellos, murmurando y moviendo la cabeza.

"¡Yo no le pegué! ¡Está mintiendo!"

Daniel estaba histérico. "¡Sí! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Me golpeó! ¡Él no me quiere! Durmió conmigo muchas veces y me prometió ponerme un collar! ¡Ahora ya no me quiere!"

La multitud creció. El camarero tomó el teléfono.

Royce comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta. Justo cuando llegó a ella, un hombre bajito con blanco cabello rubio y ojos azul acero entró. Su piel era de un color pálido, como la cera. Sus labios eran delgados y de color rojo sangre. Vestía un traje negro con corbata beige. En la solapa llevaba un pequeño broche de oro en forma de M con dos látigos a través de ella creando una X. Detrás de él había un hombre enorme, de 7 pies de altura, con músculos abultados por todos lados.

Él le proporcionaba un telón de fondo al hombre más pequeño.

El pequeño hombre se burló.

"Parece que llegamos para atraparte en el momento adecuado. Apodérate de él."

El hombre grande se adelantó y agarró a Royce, lo arrastró fuera del club y hacia una camioneta blanca.

"¡Qué demonios! ¡Suéltame! ¿Quién eres tú?"

El hombrecillo sonrió con una malévola y traviesa sonrisa enferma.

"Mi nombre es Perlson. Soy parte del Ministerio de Maestros de los Estados Unidos. Estoy aquí en un viaje de intercambio de mejoras en las prácticas con el Ministerio de Maestros Francés."

Royce comenzó a temblar. ¿El Ministerio de Maestros?

"¡Mira, yo no he tocado a ese esclavo! ¡No le pegué! ¡Yo no lo hice!"

La sonrisa de Perlson se amplió. Lucía demoniaco. "Oh, yo no estoy aquí para eso, aunque usted puede estar seguro de que también vamos a resolver esto. Estoy aquí porque hemos recibido un informe creíble de que violó brutalmente a un esclavo hace unos meses en los Estados Unidos."

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡No lo hice!"

Perlson se encogió de hombros. "Sin embargo, el informe es sumamente creíble. No tenemos ninguna razón para pensar que es falso. Pero no se preocupe. Usted no será extraditado a Estados Unidos. Los franceses han perfeccionado algunas herramientas de formación correctiva muy interesantes que quisiera ver en funcionamiento con el fin de determinar si serán de utilidad en el programa estadounidense. Usted puede ayudarnos. Prefiero practicar con maestros vivos. Los niveles de sus gritos son una muestra muy importante en la utilidad de las herramientas."

Royce fue lanzado dentro de la furgoneta y las puertas se cerraron de golpe.

Daniel observó a la furgoneta alejarse. Su novio pasó el brazo por la cintura de Daniel.

"Esa fue una gran actuación, cariño. Estuviste maravilloso."

Daniel sonrió. "Gracias." Se volvió hacia el hermoso joven parado a su otro lado. "¿Qué piensas?"

Tristan sonrió. "Pienso que estuvo genial."

Le mandó un mensaje de texto rápido a Kurt.

"Misión cumplida."

...

**PRINCIPIOS DE OCTUBRE **

"Carmen, ¿estás segura de que quieres bajar las escaleras? Tiene que haber una rampa por aquí." Carmen movió la mano rechazando las miradas preocupadas de Wes y Blaine.

"Estoy bien. Voy a ir lento. En realidad, siempre ando lento estos días."

Carmen se aferró a la barandilla y Wes tomó su otra mano mientras Blaine bajaba detrás de ellos, listo para agarrar a Carmen justo en el momento en que pareciera que podía caer.

Era un hermoso sábado de octubre y todo el mundo estaba reunido para una tardía celebración de cumpleaños de Kurt y Blaine / regreso de Blaine / baby shower de Wes & Carmen. Con todo lo que había pasado, más el inicio del show de Kurt, los chicos no habían podido celebrar su cumpleaños o el retorno de Blaine. Kurt decidió que debían aprovechar los cálidos días de finales de otoño para hacer un picnic en el parque.

Fue una reunión con todos los que amaban. Burt, Quinn, Cooper y Wes hablaban de política, mientras que Rick y Rachel discutían sobre Broadway. Carole y Lisa hablaban de bebés con Carmen, mientras que Blaine, Seth, Kaden, Noah y Finn discutían sobre videojuegos de superhéroes. Kurt se desvivió por el buffet antes de unirse a la conversación de Rick y Rachel. Todos comieron, bebieron, rieron y, por supuesto, siendo gente de Broadway, cantaron. Como todo el mundo estaba relajado y conversando, Kurt buscó a Cooper. Los dos fueron a dar un paseo.

"Y, ¿has oído hablar de Michael Smythe?"

Cooper sonrió. "Varias veces. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que había sido engañado, pero ya sabes... no estoy muy seguro de que eso sea cierto. Tengo la sensación de que él sabía desde el principio lo que estaba haciendo y sólo quería que mi madre saliera mal parada."

"¿Pero por qué? Pensé que eran amigos."

"No lo sé. A veces me pregunto si los Smythes estuvieron realmente bien con ella cuando decidió darte a Blaine. No lo dijeron en su momento, pero creo que se sintieron insultados."

"¿Qué pasó con el dinero que Michael Smythe le dio a tu mamá? ¿Ya lo devolvió?"

Cooper se echó a reír. "Eso lo vuelve todo un desastre. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que yo no iba a trabajar para él, sin duda se enfureció. De ninguna manera iba a aceptar una pérdida total de su inversión, por lo que ahora es dueño de un 10 % de las acciones de Industrias Ramken."

"¿Es accionista? Pensé que Industrias Ramken era una compañía privada. Pensé que todo pertenecía a tu madre."

"Así era. Pero ahora el 10% pertenece a Michael Smythe."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, un 10% no está tan mal. No es mucho."

Cooper se echó a reír. "Trata de decirle eso a Victoria. Ella está indignada. Trató de ofrecerle dinero, con intereses, pero él se negó. Era el 10 % de la empresa, o de lo contrario demandaría en la corte y haría pública toda la mierda. Mala publicidad, secretos empresariales revelados, más los honorarios legales. Ella se derrumbó."

"Pero podría haber amenazado con hacer públicas las actividades comerciales ilegales de Empresas Smythe. ¿Él ya sabe acerca de la memoria USB?"

"No, y no tengo ningún interés en ayudar a mi madre. Estos archivos son únicamente para ti y para Blaine, para asegurarse de que Smythe y su hijo, el violador en serie, estén lejos de ustedes para siempre. Si alguna vez respira en su dirección, puedes utilizar estos archivos para tu protección y la de Blaine."

"Gracias, Cooper. Muchas gracias."

"No me lo agradezcas. Yo soy quien te da las gracias por amar a mi hermano más de lo que nuestra familia alguna vez lo hizo, yo incluido. Estoy agradecido de saber que él te tiene. Él te pertenece. Sólo prométeme que nunca lo dejarás ir."

Kurt asintió. "Nunca lo dejaré ir."

...

El sol comenzaba a elevarse mientras Kurt gemía suavemente y enredaba sus dedos en los rizos de Blaine, tirando de ellos suavemente. Blaine gruñó y empujó un poco más en el culo de Kurt. Kurt jadeó y trató de arquear sus caderas, pero Blaine lo tenía doblado completamente, con los pies por encima de su cabeza. El cuerpo de bailarín de Kurt era flexible y ágil, por lo que la posición no era incómoda. Blaine se meció con suavidad hacia adelante y cayó en un ritmo suave, empujando profundamente, y a pesar de estar arriba, cayendo en la caliente esencia dominante de Kurt envolviéndose a su alrededor mientras Kurt le susurraba al oído.

"Tú eres mi más grande amor. Mi único amor. Me honras con tu sumisión y obediencia. Prometo siempre controlarte y dominarte, pero nunca deberás someterte ante otro, Blaine. Nunca más."

Blaine siguió embistiendo. "Nunca maestro, nunca."

Blaine embistió más profundamente y un poco más rápido cuando sintió la imperiosa necesidad de la liberación enroscándose apretadamente en su vientre.

"Señor... Maestro... permiso..."

"Vente Blaine."

Blaine se vino con un fuerte grito que se disolvió en un largo gemido. Kurt llevó sus piernas hacia abajo y las envolvió alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine. Sus dedos encontraron el punto de ronroneo de Blaine y comenzó a acariciarlo. Blaine ronroneó en voz baja. Relajado, cálido y feliz.

Descansaron durante 30 minutos antes de tomar una larga ducha caliente juntos, enjabonándose el uno al otro y lavándose mutuamente el cabello. Una vez que estuvieron limpios, se pusieron camisetas y bóxers y se dirigieron a la cocina.

"¿Puedo tener galletas para la cena?"

"¿Galletas para la cena? ¿Cuántos tienes?, ¿cinco años?"

"¿Puedo?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. " No, Curious George. Podrás tener dos galletas después de la cena. ¿Acaso los monos comen galletas?"

Blaine sonrió. "Tu mono sí." Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

Blaine se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y vio a Kurt moverse. Él no quería galletas para la cena. Sólo quería que Kurt le dijera que no.

Control.

Después de la cena debatieron acerca de una película.

"¿Blanca Navidad? No es Navidad. Ni siquiera hemos tenido la celebración de Acción de Gracias."

"No importa. Quiero estar inspirado mientras termino las últimas canciones para el musical."

Kurt estaba de acuerdo. Se acomodaron bajo una manta en el sofá con un plato de galletas y leche.

Kurt de repente se inclinó y besó a Blaine suavemente.

"Te amo y estoy tan feliz de que seas mío."

"Te amo y estoy tan feliz de ser tuyo."

"Y te prometo que nunca te dejaré ir."

**FIN**

* * *

***Armbinder:** Dispositivo de retención que se utiliza principalmente en el juego del BDSM, diseñado para unir los brazos y/o las manos entre sí o con el cuerpo, por lo general detrás de la espalda, junto con el empleo de un gama de equipos de bondage como esposas, varillas, tirantes y guantes.

* * *

**...**

**Y bueno... así llegamos al final de esta increíble historia.**

**¿Qué les pareció este último capítulo? No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

**En serio, millones de gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerme en estas 19 semanas, a todos los que la agregaron y me agregaron a sus favoritos y a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review :)**

**Gracias especiales a patry, Candy Criss, santa klaine, AdryRamiss15, ValeAsencio, giovisKlaine, Gabriela Cruz, Amyxs41, Adriana11 y Chesire de CrissColfer por nunca dejarme a lo largo de este tiempo y por sus tan alentadores comentarios. Lo saben ya, pero se los digo nuevamente SON LO MAS!**

**Un agradecimiento ultra mega especial a ValeAsencio porque fue ella quien me dio la idea de traducir este fic. Chica, de verdad mil gracias y pues bueno, toda esta traducción fue por ti y para ti :D**

**Gracias ultra mega especiales también a Gabriela Cruz por dejarme siempre, siempre un review en todos y cada uno de los capítulos de todos mis fics. En serio, ¡miles de millones de gracias!**

**Porfi, no dejen de votar por el fic que quieran que traduzca, y de igual manera, espero que me acompañen a lo largo de la traducción de la historia ganadora, misma que iniciaré en un par de semanas. Ya saben: Viernes de Traducción :D**

**Oh, por cierto, estoy por iniciar ya con mi nuevo fic que se llama "Seducción." Ese está planeado para los lunes. Estén pendientes :)**

**Nos leemos próximamente!**

**Kisses Klainers!**

**xoxo! **


End file.
